The Puzzle and The Chance
by ckhevl9806
Summary: [SEQUEL!] Life is like a Puzzle who give us a thousand Chance and time to arrange or broke it. What would you choose? (KyuBumHaeTeuk Brothership) RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The Puzzle and The Chance**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun / Zhao Kui Xian**

** Kim Kibum as Park Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo**

** Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

** And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Full of Flashback. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO PLAGIARISM. Need Review, please?^^**

**PROLOG**

"_Bagaimana jika Abeoji dan Eomoni tahu? Bagaimana jika kehamilan ketigamu ini adalah anak perempuan? Jika yang kau kandung itu anak perempuan maka posisi 'The Key' itu akan jatuh padanya, bukan pada Donghae!"_

'_**Korea Selatan sedang berduka, telah terjadi sebuah ledakan yang sangat dahsyat pada salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di negara tersebut. Seoul National Hospital, rumah sakit terbesar di Korea kini hancur berkeping-keping oleh ledakan itu.'**_

"…_Kyuhyunnie! Andwaaee! Katakan padaku itu semua bohong… Tidak mungkin itu terjadi padanya! Katakan itu BOHONG!"_

'…_**.Dunia ikut bersedih saat melirik kejadian ini tapi bukan karena kerugian besar yang dialami pemerintah. Namun korban dari kejadian naas tersebut yaitu puluhan dokter dan suster, serta pasien yang berjumlah ratusan tewas secara sangat mengenaskan…'**_

"_Kibummie, gantikanlah posisi Kyuhyun sebagai The Key…"_

'…_**Sampai saat ini, polisi, tentara dan puluhan tim gabungan yang dikirimkan pemerintah masih menyelidiki kasus misterius ini dan mengevakuasi para korban tewas…'**_

"_Eomma, relakanlah kepergian Kyuhyunnie… Kyuhyun tidak akan tenang disana jika Eomma selalu seperti ini…"_

'_**Berdasarkan laporan baru yang kami terima, tidak ada korban selamat dalam peristiwa itu dikarenakan peristiwa tersebut terjadi di tengah malam…'**_

"_Jika aku boleh bersikap egois, izinkan aku menjalani terapi itu untuk mendapatkan ingatanku, Eomoni…"_

"_Aku senang mendalami peran selama 12 tahun sebagai dirimu, Park Kyuhyun. Apa kau menyenangi peranmu juga sebagai Zhao Kui Xian, hm?"_

"_Appa, Kibum-ah… kenapa kalian sangat mengerikan? Apa kalian monster?"_

"_Jika aku boleh membenci saudara kembarku sendiri, izinkan aku membencimu, Park Kibum."_

"_Aku ingin berubah jika aku punya kesempatan, bolehkah?"_

**TBC**

**A/N : Annyeong haseyo~ saya author baru disini, panggil aja saya ARA **** this is my first story, saya bener2 butuh review disini, bolehkaann? FF ini ada 10 chapter sepertinya, dan ini masih TEASER ya! Yg udh baca, review please? ^_^ saya akan hargai banget yg review kok. Kalau ngga ada yg review, yaudah gpp krna saya akan hapus fic ini *dicekekkyuhyun* butuh review yg membangun, minimal 3-5 orang aja bisa kan? Hehehe gomawoo~~~ ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Change and Chance**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun / Zhao Kui Xian**

** Kim Kibum as Park Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo**

** Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

** And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Ketika topeng harus dipasangkan tertukar, ketika kedua saudara sedarah harus membohongi diri mereka masing-masing. Dan ketika kedua saudara sedarah harus saling menyakiti satu sama lain.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. Need Review, please?^^**

**A/N : Ini bener-bener masih awal cerita dari konflik orangtua KyuBum dulu jadi belum ada scene KyuBum, dan belum masuk ke awal konflik dari KyuBum. Sabar ya **** baca awal kisah dari orangtua mereka dulu supaya ngerti jalan ceritanya hehe. Maaf jika ada kesamaan alur cerita dengan FF lain, tapi ini murni ide saya. NEED REVIEW^^**

**CHAPTER 1 **

Singkatnya, sebut saja Park Younghwan, anak tunggal dari keluarga Park yakni pengusaha konglomerat yang terpaksa dijodohkan dan dinikahkan di usia muda oleh orang tuanya dengan seorang gadis yang senasib dengannya. Gadis itu adalah Kim Hanna yang merupakan anak tunggal dari pasangan konglomerat, dengan kata lain mereka sama dan sederajat yang harus menangung derita bahwa mereka dijodohkan di usia belia lalu dinikahkan tanpa adanya benih-benih cinta diantara mereka yang tumbuh.

Namun siapa sangka bahwa pernikahan tanpa bibit cinta pun dapat menghasilkan buah cinta. Park Younghwan dan Kim Hannah menikah di usia 19 tahun tepat saat mereka mendapat ijazah SMA, ya mereka mengalami pernikahan dini namun mereka tetap menjalankan kewajiban kuliah. Mereka hanyalah korban dari orangtua mereka. Perjodohan di zaman maju seperti sekarang bukan hal yang aneh. Tidak sedikit remaja yang beranjak dewasa saat mereka lulus SMA kemudian dijodohkan oleh orang tua mereka yang mayoritas orangtuanya adalah pengusaha berkantung tebal, lalu dipaksa untuk memiliki keturunan, dan membuat keturunan dari anak-anak mereka menjadi penerus serta pewaris perusahaan. Dan seterusnya, hidup begitu statis bukan?

Lalu Tuhan mendengar desakan orangtua mereka yang menginginkan pasangan suami istri muda itu menghasilkan keturunan. Ya, dalam 4 tahun usia pernikahan mereka dikaruniai dua anak lelaki. Si sulung bernama Park Jungsoo dan si bungsu bernama Park Donghae. Kemudian orangtua dari Park Younghwan dan Kim Hannah sepakat agar mereka segera membuat surat pewarisan kekuasaan perusahaan saat itu juga pada dua cucu mereka yang untungnya adalah anak laki-laki. Dalam surat itu jika Park Jungsoo berusia 17 tahun kelak akan melanjutkan jejak ayahnya menjadi CEO perusahaannya dan Park Donghae akan menjadi "The Key". Entah apa maksud dan arti dari "The Key" . Sejak hari itu, pasangan suami istri itu bahagia karena mengetahui kedua jagoan kecilnya sudah terjamin masa depannya menjadi penerus perusahaan yang sah.

Ada yang terlewat dari cerita ini, keluarga Park adalah keluarga konglomerat. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan para manusia yang menyandang marga Park dan menggenggam perusahaan Park Cooperation itu? Para konglomerat serta turunannya yang mengalir dalam darah mereka kehausan akan harta, harta, dan harta. Namun, Tuhan sangat adil. Ada hitam, ada putih. Ada gelap, ada terang. Ada yang berhati busuk, namun ada pula yang berhati mulia. Semoga kita dapat menebak siapa yang berhati busuk dan siapakah yang berhati mulia dalam kisah ini.

Pagi itu, kebahagiaan mereka luntur. Terdengar suara bentakan dan tangisan sedu dari sebuah kamar.

"Apa kau tidak meminum pil KB itu hah?!" bentak Younghwan

"Mianhae… aku lupa meminumnya saat terakhir kita melakukannya… sungguh..hiks"

"Bagaimana jika Abeoji dan Eomoni tahu? Bagaimana jika kehamilan ketigamu ini adalah anak perempuan? Jika yang kau kandung itu anak perempuan maka posisi 'The Key' itu akan jatuh padanya, bukan pada Donghae! Kau ingin membuat malu keluargaku karena penerus perusahaan adalah seorang wanita?! Pemimpin wanita adalah hal yang tabu karena itu adalah sesuatu yang salah dan bukan pada tempatnya! Gugurkan segera kandunganmu!" Yonghwan berang.

"Tidak! Aku mohon hiks jangan yeobo… aku berjanji, kandunganku masih berusia 3 minggu.. tunggulah sampai kandunganku berusia 3 bulan.. setidaknya saat itu bisa terlihat jenis kelaminnya. Jika bayi ini adalah perempuan aku.. hiks berjanji akan menggugurkannya namun jika bayi ini lelaki kumohon.. hiks biarkan aku mempertahankannya..." Hannah menangis tersedu-sedu bersimpuh di kaki suaminya. Ya, Ibu mana yang punya hati tega dan kejam mendengar buah hati yang tumbuh di rahimnya akan digugurkan begitu saja oleh sang suami?

Ketika zaman sudah canggih, modern dan sudah ada era globalisasi yang mendampingi kehidupan ini ternyata permasalahan yang berkutat seputar anak dan warisan ternyata masih ada. Ketika anak perempuan dianggap sebuah hal yang tabu, ketika anak perempuan dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang salah. Ketika keinginan dan hasrat tinggi untuk memiliki anak laki-laki hanya demi harta warisan serta kekayaan. Tak sadarkah mereka jika Tuhan turut mendengar, melihat, merasakan dan ikut andil dalam drama kehidupan mereka?

Younghwan masih termenung ketika kata-kata istrinya terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Meski terlihat enggan, namun ia akhirnya mengiyakan kesepakatan istrinya, mungkin saja posisi Donghae sebagai 'The Key' akan tergeser namun itu tidak akan membawa pengaruh besar jika anak ketiganya nanti lelaki. Betapa sempitnya pikiran Younghwan hanya karena menginginkan agar perusahaannya dipimpin anak lelaki, bukan anak perempuan yang ia anggap begitu lemah.

"Tepati janjimu. Aku menunggu anak ketiga kita adalah anak laki-laki. Kau paham?!" Younghwan menepis kakinya yang masih dipeluk oleh wanita muda yang berstatus istrinya itu. Sang istri hanya bisa menggangguk lirih, mengiyakan perintah suaminya.

'_**Tuhan, tolong karuniakan aku anak lelaki... ampuni dosaku atas perjanjian ini... bukannya aku tak ingin melahirkan anak perempuan, aku hanya tidak mau menjadi pembunuh jika bayiku ini perempuan...'**_Hannah menangis dalam hati.

**03 Februari 1988**

Tuhan mendengar jeritan hati Hannah. Dari rahimnya akhirnya lahir bayi kembar lelaki yang hanya berselang 10 menit itu. Hannah melahirkan secara normal dan kini ia masih dalam keadaan lemah, rasa sakitnya tergerus sudah melihat dua buah cinta yang sudah tumbuh di rahimnya selama 9 bulan kurang itu. Dia begitu bersyukur karena Tuhan mendengar doanya dulu. Meski kini si kembar lahir dalam keadaan lemah.

"Tuan, Nyonya, bayi kalian kembar dan keduanya bayi laki-laki yang sehat meski keadaannya lemah jadi masih harus dalam pengawasan inkubator. Ah ya, bayi kalian bukan kembar identik melainkan kembar fraternal atau bisa dikatakan bayi kembar tidak identik. Jadi, bayi kalian tidak memiliki persamaan ada fisiknya nanti. Saya ucapkan selamat Tuan Park." Ujar uisa bermarga Jung yang menangani persalinan Hannah tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Younghwan,

"Gamsahamnida uisanim, jeongmal gamsahamnida." Younghwan tersenyum lebar dan menyambut jabatan tangan sang dokter. Dapat terlihat dari raut mukanya bahwa ia begitu bahagia.

Park Younghwan yang mendampinginya dan melihat istrinya berjuang antara hidup dan mati begitu sangat bersukacita atas kelahiran si kembar. Kini ia merasa sangat puas. Tentu saja ia merasa sangat puas karena dalam keluarganya tidak ada anak perempuan, jadi ia semakin dipercaya oleh ayahnya untuk memegang kendali penuh perusahaan. Selain itu, Younghwan juga tenang karena keturunan ketiganya adalah anak laki-laki lagi, dan kembar! Ia yakin perusahaannya akan selalu Berjaya dibawah tangannya dan tangan-tangan jagoan kecilnya.

Setelah suster membersihkan si sulung lalu meletakkannya pada ibunya untuk mendapat asupan ASI sedangkan si bungsu masih ditangani dokter.

"Ganhosa, dimana bayi saya yang lainnya? Oh ya, si bungu dalam keadaan sehat kan?" tanya Younghwan.

"Si sulung dalam keadaan sehat Tuan, dan…"

"Aku menanyakan bagaimana keadaan anak bungsuku! Aku tidak peduli bagaimana keadaan si sulung." sergah Younghwan

"Si bungsu masih ditangani dokter, Tuan. Oh ya anda dipanggil dokter Jung di ruangannya. Mari saya antar kesana." Sang suster hanya bisa menghela nafas menangani sifat tidak sabaran namja didepannya itu.

Sesampainya disana, dokter Jung sedang melihat hasil rontgen. Park Younghwan masuk kemudian berdehem karena sang dokter yang masih larut dalam pikirannya pada hasil rontgen ditangannya.

"Apa ada hal yang ingin anda sampaikan, uisanim?"

"Jangan mengejekku, Hyung. Kau membuatku terlihat tua jika memanggilku dengan sebutan 'uisanim' dan itu menyebalkan."

"Tapi kau yang memulai duluan tadi. Kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Tuan' dan itu membuatku terlihat tua." Younghwan membeo ucapan sahabatnya.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Kadar sifat menyebakanmu tetap tinggi."

"Hahaha, mianhae Yunho-ah. Jadi ada apa kau memanggilku?" Younghwan terkekeh dan menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya yang merupakan dokter yang membantu persalinan istrinya.

"Baiklah, langsung saja Hwan, ada masalah pada si kembar. Hm, maksudku lebih tepatnya pada si bungsu" ucap dokter yang bernama lengkap Jung Yunho tersebut menghela nafas.

Dunia Park Younghwan seakan berhenti begitu saja saat mendengar penjelasan dokter yang menangani anak bungunya, yang bahkan belum diberinya nama.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksudmu?"

"Jadi, si bungsu menderita penyakit jantung bawaan atau bisa disebut juga penyakit jantung lemah. Sebetulnya penyakit ini muncul ketika si bayi masih dalam kandungan dengan keadaan yang kurang sempurna di bagian jantung. Dan dalam kasus anak bungsumu, terdapat kebocoran jantung saat pembentukan jantung sewaktu masih dalam janin. Hal tersebut yang menjadikannya menderita penyakit jantung bawaan, maksudnya bawaan tersebut adalah penyakit atau ketidak sempurnaan jantung sewaktu masih dalam kandungan."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Saat si kembar lahir, suara tangisan mereka sangat keras dan tampat tidak terlihat lemah sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa? Aku sangat menjaga kesehatan kandungan istriku dengan baik."

"Hwan Hyung, penyakit jantung bawaan itu sebenarnya diderita sekitar satu persen dari jumlah kelahiran hidup di dunia dan sebagian besarnya harus dioperasi. Penyakit ini juga sebenarnya sudah dapat dideteksi melalui USG sejak bayi berusia 20 minggu di kandungan. Apa kau sudah pernah mengecek USG kandungan istrimu sebelumnya?"

"Jadi, operasi adalah jalan terakhir agar anakku sembuh?" Younghwan mengabaikan pertanyaan yang Yunho lontarkan.

"Kita perlu melihat kondisinya dulu sebelum melakukan operasi. Selain itu…"

"Katakan saja! Operasi, apakah dapat menyembuhkannya?!"

"Operasi dapat meminimalisirkan sekitar 35 sampai 40 persen kelainan otot jantungnya yang…"

"Arraseo. Aku mengerti." Lagi dan lagi Younghwan memotong penjelasan sahabatnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Yunho dari ruangannya.

'_**Anak itu terlahir dalam keadaan sial. Aku memang benar-benar sial sekarang. Dia tidak boleh hidup. Tidak boleh. Aku yang akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri.**__'_

_**TBC / END?**_

**A/N : pendek banget ya? hehe Sesuai janji saya, kalau yg review udh lebih dari 10 saya akan update cepet :D maaf kalau ide saya pasaran *bow* cerita kaya gini emang udh banyak di ffn, tp ini murni ide saya kok. Chap ini juga masih awal banget, belum masuk scene kecelakaan sperti di Teaser. Saya mohon banget reviewnya ya, saya masih baru disini, jadi saya juga butuh dorongan untuk tetap lanjut ff ini. makasih buat yg udh review terharu deh *tebarkyuhyun* saya sedih banget, yg view ff ini ada 40 readers lebih tp yg review ngga nyampe setengahnya :') ngga apa deh.**

**Saya bakal update kilat dalam hitungan jam kalau yg review meningkat jadi 2 atau 3 kalinya *ketawaevil* saya juga pengen dihargai sbagai penulis **** jangan jadi silent readers ya kalau mau ff ini berlanjut kekekeke.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : The Puzzle and The Chance**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun / Zhao Kui Xian**

** Kim Kibum as Park Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo**

** Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

** And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Ketika topeng harus dipasangkan tertukar, ketika kedua saudara sedarah harus membohongi diri mereka masing-masing. Dan ketika kedua saudara sedarah harus saling menyakiti satu sama lain.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. Need Review, please?^^**

**A/N : ****udah baca kan WARNING diatas kalau ide saya pasaran dan slalu penuh TYPO, kebiasaan jelek saya stelah slesai buat 1 chap itu ngga pernah dikoreksi ulang. Saya juga manusia yg sama2 makan nasi, jd maklumin ya kalau garing, gaje, dan banyak kekurangan di chap ini~~ ****Maaf jika ada kesamaan alur cerita dengan FF lain, tapi ini murni ide saya. NEED REVIEW^^**

**Ada kuis dibawah lho hihhi~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

**.**

"Kita perlu melihat kondisinya dulu sebelum melakukan operasi. Selain itu…"

"Katakan saja! Operasi, apakah dapat menyembuhkannya?!"

"Operasi dapat meminimalisirkan sekitar 35 sampai 40 persen kelainan otot jantungnya yang…"

"Arraseo. Aku mengerti." Lagi dan lagi Younghwan memotong penjelasan sahabatnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Yunho dari ruangannya.

'_**Anak itu terlahir dalam keadaan sial. Aku memang benar-benar sial sekarang. Dia tidak boleh hidup. Tidak boleh. Aku yang akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri.**__'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Even my tears, even my little smiles.. Do you know?"**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

'**Aku tidak bisa. Sungguh tidak bisa jika posisinya seperti ini. Abeoji sudah menetapkan posisi The Key pada siapapun yang menjadi anak bungsuku,'** Younghwan ingat ketika ia mengumumkan saat istrinya tengah mengandung anak kembar. Saat itu pula lah ayah Younghwan langsung menetapkan posisi 'The Key' pada si bungsu kembar.

'**Si bungsu menderita kondisi tubuh yang buruk seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa ia akan menjadi seorang The Key, eotteoke?' **Tubuh Younghwan begitu lunglai. Otaknya penuh dengan segala rencana dan kini ia ketakutan setengah mati karena hampir tersedak dengan pikiran gilanya sendiri. Ia benar-benar penuh dengan ambisi. Ia benar-benar takut jika ambisinya untuk dapat menguasai perusahaan ayahnya harus gagal karena si bungsu. Ya, gelar The Key, ia begitu tahu apa itu. Dan ia tidak akan mebiarkan si bungsu mendapatkan posisi itu karena ia tahu jika si bungsu takkan bertahan hidup lama dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu jika ingin semuanya berlancar sesuai dengan rencananya.

'**Haruskah aku menjadi seorang Appa yang jahat untuk dapat memegang kendali atas dunia ini?'**

'**Haruskah aku menjadi seseorang berhati keras untuk dapat menyingkirkan batu besar di depan mataku?'**

'**Haruskah?'**

'**Persetan dengan semuanya. Hidup di dunia hanya sekali! Siapapun yang menghalangiku, tidak akan kubiarkan hidup.'**

**.**

**.**

.

"Darimana saja?" suara Hannah memecah lamunan Younghwan.

"Hanya mencari angin segar."

"…."

"Hm… Jadi, siapa nama anak kita? Kau sudah membuatkan mereka nama kan? Atau kita perlu tanya uri Abeoji tentang nama anak kita?" Hannah kembali memecah kesepian dan suasana canggung diantara mereka.

"Nae Abeoji sudah menyiapkan nama." Younghwan kembali menjawab singkat.

"Ne? Jadi, siapa nama untuk mereka?" sang istri terlihat antusias.

"Park Kibum untuk si sulung."

"Untuk si bungsu?" Hannah memegang lengan suaminya.

"Kyuhyun… Park Kyuhyun, nama si bungsu."

Sang istri tersenyum, tanda bahwa ia menyukai nama yang diberikan oleh mertuanya. Hannah mengelus rambut si kembar dan menyanyikan mereka sebuah lagu. Si kembar menggeliat pelan dan kedua tangan mereka membalas genggaman tangan Eommanya. Sang Ibu hanya bisa terkikik pelan karena tingkah lucu kedua putranya. Benar kata dokter Jung, meski mereka terlahir kembar namun mereka bukan kembar identik. Padahal, Hannah sebelumnya mengharapkan jabang bayi dari rahimnya itu adalah bayi kembar identik. Namun tak apa, yang penting mereka terlahir sebagai anak laki-laki yang tampan dan Tuhan mendengar doanya saat itu.

"Aku akan menjemput Jungsoo dan Donghae kesini. Aku akan segera kembali." Younghwan pamit kepada istrinya yang hanya dibalas anggukan pelan. Ya, seburuk-buruknya hati suaminya, Hannah tetap bersyukur karena sang suami masih memperhatikan keluarganya.

.

**. **

'**Uri aegya… jadilah anak yang berhati mulia dan berjiwa tegar. Jika Eomma boleh egois, Eomma ingin berdoa kembali pada Tuhan semoga tidak ada diantara kalian yang menuruni sifat Appa kalian.'**

**.**

**.**

**03 Februari 1993**

.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat sehingga tak terasa si kembar sudah berusia 5 tahun. Sore ini, mereka tengah berulangtahun dan mengadakan pesta sederhana di rumah mewah mereka.

Ada yang bertanya tentang pernyataan diatas? Ya, sang kembar masih hidup dalam balutan kasih sayang keluarganya. Lalu dimana janji sang Appa yang berminat untuk membunuh salah satunya?

Younghwan bukannya tidak membunuh si bungsu Kyuhyun. Namun Younghwan hanya belum membunuhnya.

"Saengil chukkahamnida.. saengil chukkahamnida.. saranghaneun uri Bummie, saranghaneun uri Kyunnie.. saengil chukkahamnidaaaa.." teriak Park Donghae mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Bocah laki-laki yang berumur 2 tahun lebih tua dari si kembar itu kemudian meniup teropetnya dengan keras dan mengakhirinya dengan tepukan keras.

"Kau berisik fishy hyung." Koor si kembar bersamaan. Aksen cadel si kembar pada huruf "R" terdengar sangat dipaksakan agar tidak terdengar huruf "L" pada mulut mereka. Terdengar menggemaskan untuk anak seusia mereka.

"Iya, sebenarnya aku heran siapa yang ulangtahun disini. Kaulah yang paling heboh disini, Hae-ya." Jungsoo ikut menimpali sambil menurunkan topi ikan nemo yang dipakai Donghae.

"Aigoo.. aku ini sedang menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun itu untuk kalian huh menyebalkaaann. Kalian ini sedang dinyanyikan oleh calon penyanyi terkenal tahu!" Donghae refeks memajukan mulutnya.

"Hahaha kau seperti ikan, Hae" Jungsoo terkikik geli melihat Donghae.

"Memang dia ikan, Jungsoo hyung" sahut Kibum

"Aniyo, dia bukan ikan tapi Hae hyung adalah Fish." balas Kyuhyun

"Bukan Kyunnie, Fish itu adalah sesuatu yang berwarna merah muda yang ada dalam sepotong Sushi." Kibum tersenyum seolah-olah jawabannya benar.

"Lho, bukannya Fish itu ikan ya? Eh, kayanya bukan deh. Kyu lupa apa bahasa inggrisnya ikan, yang jelas bukan Fish jawabannya."

"Enak saja, hyung ini seperti Nemo yang lucu tahu! Kenapa kalian jadi memperdebatkan ikan?" elak Donghae

"NAH!" si kembar kembali memadukan suaranya menjadi satu sambil menunjuk wajah Donghae.

"Apa sih kalian? Main tunjuk-tunjuk wajahku saja, huh tidak sopan,"

"Baru saja Hae Hyung mengakui wajahnya mirip dengan Nemo. Berarti Hae hyung mirip dengan ikan." Celetuk Kibum.

"Mworago? Aisshh."

"Haha sudah-sudah ayo potong kuenya, halmeoni dan harabeoji sudah sangat lapar." Eomma mereka langsung memberi pisau plastik untuk memotong kue pada Kibum dan membantunya memotong kue.

"Cha.. kau ingin memberikan kue pertamamu pada siapa Kibummie?" tanya Jungsoo saat kue pertama sudah terpotong.

"Aku ingin memberikannya pada Eomma, boleh kan?" mata Kibum berbinar.

"Ah waeyo Kibummie? Kenapa tidak memberikan pada Appa? Appa sudah sangat lapar nih.." Younghwan mengelus pelan kepala Kibum sambil terkekeh.

"Bummie ingin memberikannya pada Eomma karena Eomma adalah wanita yang sangat sangat sangat cantik di dunia. Bummie tidak akan pernah melupakan semua kasih sayang Eomma. Jika Bummie sudah dewasa, punya banyak uang dan Bummie sudah menjadi seorang yang sukses seperti Appa nanti Bummie ingin mengajak Eomma ke menara Namsan, ne Eomma? Bummie janji!" Kibum membuat dua jari pada tangan kecilnya lalu mendekap Eomma nya dengan penuh sayang.

"Gomawo chagiya… Eomma tunggu janjimu ne? Tepati janjimu, jadilah anak Eomma yang hebat dan kita akan ke menara Namsan nanti.." Hannah mengecup sayang anaknya. Lalu sang Eomma membantu giliran si bungsu memotong kue.

"Jika Appa ingin kue, terimalah kue dariku, hm?" Kyuhyun, si bungsu memberikan potongan kue pertamanya pada Appa. Sang Appa menerimanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Pasti Appa bertanya kenapa aku memberi kue ini pada Appa kan? Hehe aku hanya ingin seperti Appa saat dewasa nanti. Melanjutkan jejak Appa, melakukan seperti yang Appa lakukan, mewarisi sifat Appa, dan menjadi seperti Appa" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memberikan kuenya. Hati Younghwan tertohok, anak bungsunya benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya dan benar-benar mewarisi sifat dirinya. Gaya bicaranya pun begitu mirip dengannya dan benar-benar berbeda dari gaya bicara Kibum maupun anak seusianya.

'**Jangan warisi sifatku nak, aku orang jahat. Sangat jahat. Bahkan saat kau lahirpun, aku malah membencimu sampai sekarang…'**

'**Bagaimana bisa kau memberikan kue ini untuk orang yang akan membunuhmu nanti?'** hati Younghwan berdesir.

"Appa? Maukan terima kueku ini? Jangan melamun saja…"

"Shirreo. Appa tak sudi menerima kue darimu anak sialan,"

"Yeobo! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu lagi? Tolong jangan rusak hari mereka!" Hannah menegur suaminya yang lagi dan lagi sudah benar-benar kelewatan terhadap anak kandungnya sendiri.

Ya, bukan hal baru lagi jika Younghwan begitu membenci anak bungsunya secara terang-terangan. Keluarganya bahkan istrinya sendiri tidak ada yang tahu apa yang melatarbelakangi sikap aneh suaminya.

"Appa!" Jungsoo hendak melawan Appanya namun terdengar suara isak tangis.

"Appa… hiks.. kenapa Appa bersikap seperti itu lagi pada Kyunnie?" Namun itu bukan isak tangis Kyuhyun. Melainkan ini adalah isak tangis Kibum.

"Park Younghwan! Kapan Abeoji mengajarkanmu bersikap kasar pada anakmu sendiri hah? SEJAK KAPAN?! Ikut Abeoji ke kamarmu!" suara berat pria lain yang lebih tua dari mereka semua yang duduk disitu memecah hening dan berdiri ditengah mereka. Pria itu tak lain adalah sang kakek dari si kembar dan ayah dari Park Younghwan.

'**Appa, entah apa yang membuatmu membenciku. Apa aku anak nakal? Kau memperlakukanku dengan cara yang berbeda. Dan itu sangat membuat hatiku sakit, Appa'**

Detik itu pula, pesta ulangtahun si kembar menjadi berantakan.

.

.

.

'**The Key adalah Kunci Perusahaan kita. Ya, kau tahu itu sendiri Younghwan. Kunci perusahaan kita ada pada anak bungsumu. Aku memberinya gelar The Key karena ia yang akan memegang warisan penuh perusahaan dan Kyuhyun adalah kunci kita untuk menggenggam dunia ini. Perusahaan kita bergerak di bidang pelayanan masyarakat, dan perusahaan kita GeoPark Coorperation adalah perusahaan yang dipercaya oleh Negara ini bahkan banyak Menteri Negara yang mempercayai sahamnya pada kita. Aku memberi gelar The Key itu pada anak bungsumu Park Kyuhyun bukan tanpa maksud, suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Kyuhyun adalah tambang emas.'**

'**Tapi Abeoji, Kyuhyun punya kondisi yang lemah. Dia mempunyai kelainan jantung. Kyuhyun tidak bisa bertahan hidup hingga dewasa dan pada saat perusahaan membutuhkan posisinya kelak. Abeoji, berikanlah gelar itu pada Kibum saja. Dia anak yang pintar, bijak dan tidak penyakitan! Kibum lebih baik dari Kyuhyun…'**

'**Siapa kau ini Younghwan? Kau bukan Dokter atau Tuhan yang tahu kapan Kyuhyun akan berakhir karena penyakitnya. Aku akan mengubah keputusanku jika memang Tuhan tidak merestui. Kyuhyun akan tetap melakukan pengobatan untuk penyakitnya. Bahkan ia adalah anak yang sangat kuat, ia tak pernah mengeluh bahkan menangis kesakitan. Dan sejauh ini Tuhan masih mendukung Kyuhyun untuk tetap hidup!'**

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

.

.

.

.

Bocoran Next Chap Kkkk~~

**| 'Ukh… appo… Tuhan, ada apa denganku? Appo… Eomma, sakit...'****| "Demi kebaikan Kyuhyun kau bilang? Apakah kau punya hati? AKU TANYA APA KAU PUNYA HATI?" |**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**A/N : Thanks utk semua READERS yg berkenan meninggalkan jejaknya **** maaf jika belum dibalas satu2 tp saya slalu baca komen kalian kok :) **** karena saya masih kelas 12 jd disibukkan dengan prsiapan UN. Doakan saya ya^^ ah jangan panggil saya author, karna saya merasa belum pantas jadi author yg hebat. Saya 98line kok panggil aja ARA^^ saya bakal update cepet lagi kalau review meningkat jadi 2 atau 3 kali dari review sbelumnya. Yg mau tau info2 ttg next chap ada di twitter saya yaa yaitu : ckhevl98 **

**.**

**Punya kuis nih, ada yang mau tebak gimana kelanjutan dari chap ini? 5 jawaban terbaik yg mndekati jwbn chap berikutnya dan jumlah review mendekati angka 70-80 saya janji update cepat~~^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : The Puzzle and The Chance**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun / Zhao Kui Xian**

** Kim Kibum as Park Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo**

** Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

** And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Ketika topeng harus dipasangkan tertukar, ketika kedua saudara sedarah harus membohongi diri mereka masing-masing. Dan ketika kedua saudara sedarah harus saling menyakiti satu sama lain.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. Need Review, please?^^**

**A/N : Saya tepati janji saya nih **** semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan~~ udah baca kan WARNING diatas kalau ide saya pasaran, OOC dan slalu penuh TYPO, kebiasaan jelek saya stelah slesai buat 1 chap itu ngga pernah dikoreksi ulang. Saya juga manusia yg sama2 makan nasi, jd maklumin ya kalau garing, gaje, dan banyak kekurangan di chap ini~~ Maaf jika ada kesamaan alur cerita dengan FF lain, tapi ini murni ide saya. NEED REVIEW^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

**.**

'**Appa, entah apa yang membuatmu membenciku. Apa aku anak nakal? Kau memperlakukanku dengan cara yang berbeda. Dan itu sangat membuat hatiku sakit, Appa'**

Detik itu pula, pesta ulangtahun si kembar menjadi berantakan.

'**Siapa kau ini Younghwan? Kau bukan Dokter atau Tuhan yang tahu kapan Kyuhyun akan berakhir karena penyakitnya. Aku akan mengubah keputusanku jika memang Tuhan tidak merestui. Kyuhyun akan tetap melakukan pengobatan untuk penyakitnya. Bahkan ia adalah anak yang sangat kuat, ia tak pernah mengeluh bahkan menangis kesakitan. Dan sejauh ini Tuhan masih mendukung Kyuhyun untuk tetap hidup!'**

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

But I didn't know your smallest disappointments or sadness

On a dark night, cold air, shadowed moon I'm walking alone

It's disappearing into the darkness

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, hikss.. kenapa Appa jahat pada Kyuhyunnie? Wae?" Kibum menangis di dekapan Eommanya. Ya, Kibum memang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang mempunyai sifat yang lebih pendiam. Kibum hanyalah anak yang perasaan sensitifnya lebih besar terutama kepada hal yang menyangkut adiknya yang notabene adalah kembarannya sendiri. Kibum hanyalah bocah kecil berumur 5 tahun yang masih bisa merasakan shock dan terkejut dengan perilaku Appanya yang makin hari makin sulit diijelaskan dengan akal sehat bocah seusianya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Younghwan sendiri masih diceramahi oleh ayahnya atas sikapnya yang sangat keterlaluan. Atau mungkin, katakanlah sikapnya sudah jelas-jelas sangat keterlaluan. Apa salah si kecil Kyuhyun? Ya, suasana kelabu seperti ini masih menggelapi kediaman mewah tersebut. Dan suasana kelabu ini menjadi pengacau pesta ulang tahun si kembar.

Saat ini keempat keturunan Park sedang di kamar si kembar beserta dengan Eommanya. Mereka sedang menenangkan Kibum yang masih menangis karena shock akibat insiden tadi pagi. Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanyalah anak kecil berumur 5 tahun. Mereka bahkan masih terlalu polos untuk urusan dewasa yang hanya diketahui oleh kedua orangtuanya. Mereka juga bahkan masih terlalu muda untuk mengetahui bahwa dunia serta apa yang ada pada setiap pikirian orang-orang dewasa bahkan lebih kejam dan menyakitkan dibandingkan jatuh saat belajar menaiki sepeda.

"Bumbum hyung, aku sungguh tidak apa-apa kok. Kenapa kau yang menangis? Mungkin Appa sedang lelah saja jadi dia memarahiku hehe." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan dan menepuk bahu Kibum, berusaha untuk memperbaiki suasana yang masih berlangsung selama hampir satu jam ini. Namun sepertinya itu adalah hal yang sia-sia saja dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya saat tangisan kakak kandung yang satu rahim dengannya itu semakin keras.

"Aigoo Bummie, Kyuhyun yang dimarahi Appa tapi kenapa kau yang menangis? Aissh Appa kenapa selalu bersikap seperti itu pada Kyunnie? Apa salahnya? Ini sudah sangat menyebalkan! Aku akan bertemu Appa agar Appa mau minta maaf pada Kyunnie!" Timpal Donghae berapi-api karena sudah tidak tahan dengan perilaku sang Appa.

"Hae-ya, jangan bersikap seperti itu. Sudah, jangan menangis ne Bummie.. Dongsaeng hyung jadi jelek kalau menangis." Jungsoo tersenyum menenangkan lalu bergegas memeluk punggung Donghae yang beringsut bangkit dari tempat tidur Kibum.

"YA! Hyuuung lepaskan aku! Aku ingin menemui Appa! Lepaaaassss!"

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu pada Appa-mu, Hae-ya. Appa kalian hanya sedang lelah, jadi Appa selalu…" ucapan sang Eomma terputus saat Donghae kembali berseru.

"Apakah Appa setiap hari selalu lelah Eomma? Appa selalu bersikap seperti itu pada Kyunnie. Appa selalu terlihat tidak suka pada Kyunnie! Sampai kapan Appa seperti itu? Bahkan nae seonsaengnim bilang…"

"Nae seonsaengnim bilang sebuah keluarga akan bahagia jika kita saling menyayangi satu sama lain, menanamkan cinta dan kasih sayang. Bukannya menebar kebencian. Karena Tuhan tidak akan menyukai perbuatan buruk seperti itu! Harusnya Appa tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu, Eomma!" lanjut Donghae.

"Hae-ya, jangan berkata dengan suara keras seperti itu pada Eomma!" Jungsoo kembali menarik tangan Donghae yang secara tidak langsung membentak Eomma-nya. Namun dengan segera sang Eomma menengahi pertikaian kecil anak-anaknya dan memberi isyarat kecil pada si sulung.

"Hiks.. Mianhae Kyunnie, seharusnya aku memberikan kue pertamaku pada Appa.. Appa memarahimu karena Appa pasti kecewa padaku yang memberikan kue pertamaku pada Eomma… hiks kenapa justru kau yang dimarahi? Hiks…" tiba-tiba Kibum yang sejak tadi terisak pun bersuara sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri sedari tadi masih menundukkan kepalanya. Bocah terkecil di keluarga itu hanya bisa menahan tangisnya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin menangis dan membuat suasana semakin rumit. Hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit. ditambah lagi dengan kata-kata Donghae barusan membuat semuanya semakin buruk.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kue ulangtahunmu, Bummie."

'**Seorang ayah adalah sosok pemimipin di keluarganya. Ayah juga adalah sosok yang bertugas untuk membawa keluarganya pada ketentraman dan kebahagiaan. Maka dari itu posisi seorang ayah bukan hanya mencari nafkah dan menghidupi segala kebutuhan keluarganya. Untuk itulah, kita harus menghormati dan menyayangi ayah kita. Kita harus selalu mencintainya sepanjang masa, sama seperti kita mencintai dan mengasihi ibu kita.'**

Jungsoo menghela nafas ketika mengingat sebagian kata-kata harabeoji-nya. Entah kenapa keluarganya menjadi seperti ini. Sang Appa selalu bersikap hangat dan penuh kasih sayang pada dirinya, Donghae dan Kibum. Namun tidak pada Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ada apa? Dan helaan nafas kedua terdengar lagi dari mulut anak pertama keluarga Park itu, sebagai anak tertua seharusnya ia bisa menemukan jalan tengah dari semua ini kan? Entah kenapa Jungsoo merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Sudahlah sayang… Benar kata Hyungdeulmu dan Kyunnie, Appa mungkin tidak sengaja memarahi Kyuhyun. Jangan menangis ne, ini kan hari ulang tahunmu sayang.." bujuk Eomma sambil menarik nafas lelah. Dirinya sendiri sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap buruk suaminya ditambah dengan anak-anaknya yang mulai tidak menyukai sikap kasar Appa-nya pada Kyuhyun.

"Keunde Eomma, sudah lama Appa selalu memarahi dan membentak Kyunnie.. padahal.. hiks Kyunnie tidak salah apapun.. hiks aku bukan hyung yang baik karena tidak bisa melindungi dongsaengku sendiri.. hikss Appa jahaatt!"

"Bummie, jangan terus salahkan Appa begitu.. Bummie tidak…" ucapan Jungsoo terpotong dengan teriakan Kibum dan beringsut membelai surai hitam gelap adiknya. Adik kedua dari Jungsoo itu berteriak dan membuang semua bantal dihadapannya.

"Bummie benci Appa! Appa selalu bersikap kasar pada Kyunnie! Appa selalu…"

Kyuhyun sendiri masih menundukkan wajahnya. Tangannya mengepal dengan erat berusaha menahan sesuatu yang menumpuk pada dadanya. Entah kenapa ada ribuan beban yang menghantam dadanya hingga rasanya sulit sekali meski hanya bernafas. Keringat dingin mengalir didekat pelipisnya. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, semakin cepat, dan sangat cepat hingga setiap detakannya terasa sakit. Kuku di tangannya mulai agak membiru diikuti oleh wajahnya yang semakin putih layaknya salju. Diperparah dengan perutnya sangat mual dan kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut sakit.

"Kibum Hyung, berhenti menyalahkan Appa." Ibarat sebuah peringatan sang komandan kepada pasukannya, Kibum langsung menghentikan kata-katanya. Ya, jika Kyuhyun sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung' tandanya ia tidak ingin masalah ini selalu berlarut tanpa ada ujung penyelesaiannya.

"Kyu… Kau…" Donghae terbata-bata mendengar kata-kata dingin keluar dari dongsaeng terkecilnya. Aigoo, Kyuhyun kecil yang masih 5 tahun itu, bagaimana bisa dari mulutnya keluar kata-kata yang terdengar dingin di telinga Donghae?

"Sayang, wajahmu pucat sekali." sang Eomma bergegas menghapus keringat yang membasahi kening anaknya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam weker berbentuk hewan zebra di samping tempat tidurnya. Kedua telinganya sudah tidak dapat mendengar suara Kibum dan Jungsoo yang cemas luar biasa padanya. Matanya terfokus pada setiap detik dari jarum jam tersebut, dan refleks menyentuh dada kirinya. Buruk, kenapa detik jarum jam wekernya sama dengan detakan jantungnya? Ah, dadanya semakin sakit.

"Aku… Aku… Ukh…"

"Kyuhyunnie!" Donghae menjerit karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun limbung ke pelukannya sambil mencengkeram dada kirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sampai kapan kau harus berpikir pendek seperti itu?! Abeoji tidak pernah membesarkanmu dengan sikap mengerikan seperti itu. Jangan lakukan itu. Tolong hentikan."

"…"

"Kau harus dengar ini Younghwan. Jangan bertindak kembali pada sesuatu yang bukan berasal dari akal sehatmu. Jangan pernah berniat ataupun berkeinginan membunuh salah satu dari anakmu! Abeoji paham apa yang ada di otakmu sekarang. Hentikan semua ini." Pria paruh baya itu sekaligus Abeoji dari Younghwan tersebut menghela nafas menyadari bahwa semua usahanya sia-sia menasihati putranya yang begitu keras.

"Jika Abeoji sudah paham apa yang ada di pikiranku sekarang, seharusnya Abeoji juga tahu bahwa putra sulungmu ini tidak suka menunda-nunda keinginannya. Dan, aku tidak bisa lagi menunda rencanaku 5 tahun silam. Selain itu…."

BRAAK!

"Appa! Kyuhyun pingsan!" pintu kokoh yang terbanting keras itu menampakkan Jungsoo dengan nafas terputus-putus karena habis berlari dari kamar si kembar menuju ruangan tempat dimana Harabeoji dan Appa-nya berbicara.

Dua orang pria yang sejak 1 jam lalu berada di ruangan tersebut salah satunya langsung kaget dan menghampiri dan menenangkan Jungsoo yang panik luar biasa. Sedangkan salah satu dari pria dewasa itu tersenyum menyeringai mengetahui semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

'**Baguslah kalau begitu.'**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pukul 22.45 KST**_

Kyuhyun langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit Seoul National Hospital, setelah tiba-tiba limbung dan tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Donghae. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Saat pingsan, dahi Kyuhyun berkerut dan ringisan pelan yang keluar dari mulutnya meski matanya terpejam, menandai bahwa rasa sakit itu masih menguasai tubuh putra termuda keluarga Park tersebut. Hannah berusaha tegar dan menutupi tangisnya dengan tangan yang bergetar meski ia sangat cemas karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah pingsan seperti ini sebelumnya. Perasaan buruk menghinggapi wanita yang masih tergolong muda itu. Entah kenapa ada yang tidak beres disini. Ya, naluri seorang ibu kini keluar menguarkan rasa cemasnya saat mereka menunggu di depan ruangan ini. Kini Kyuhyun sedang ditangani di ruangan ICU. Hampir satu jam mereka menunggu.

"Hiks.. Hikss.. Huaaa hyung… Kyunnie kenapa? Kenapa Kyunnie pingsan? Hikss huaa…" Kibum menangis dengan keras dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dekapan Jungsoo. Kibum kini kembali shock, setelah dirinya mendengar sendiri sikap sang ayah yang tidak suka pada si bungsu, kini ia kembali dikejutkan dengan Kyuhyun yang untuk pertama kalinya mengalami pingsan tiba-tiba.

Meski Kyuhyun sudah merasakan rasa sakit ini sejak lama dan sang ayah mengetahui tentang penyakitnya, namun Younghwan tidak pernah memberitahu pada istrinya perihal penyakit anak bungsunya sejak dokter Jung memberitahunya 5 tahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak pernah mengatakan keluhan maupun gejala sakit yang aneh pada tubuhnya pada Eomma maupun hyungdeulnya. Kyuhyun kecil mengetahui penyakit yang dideritanya sejak lahir dari Appanya. Ya, sejak dokter memvonis Kyuhyun mengidap Kardiomiopati yaitu suatu kelainan jantung dan memberitahunya pada sang Appa, namun entah mengapa sang Appa justru tidak memberitahu Istrinya tentang keadaan Kyuhyun. Ia malah memberitahukan penyakit Kyuhyun langsung pada anak bungsunya sendiri sebulan sebelum hari ulangtahunnya. Tidak, itu bukanlah hal yang tega. Hal yang lebih tega yang dilakukan sang Appa pada anak bungsunya adalah bahwa selama ia mengetahui tentang penyakit Kyuhyun, ia tidak mengambil pengobatan lebih lanjut untuk kesembuhan Kyuhyun. Seolah membiarkan sendiri sang putra mati pelan-pelan.

Di koridor rumah sakit, terlihat Younghwan sedang melakukan percakapan pada ponselnya. Matanya berkilat penuh dengan rencana. Entah apa itu.

'Baiklah, aku akan memberi sinyal berikutnya. Beritahu aku dimana saja titik-titik pusatnya. Aku masih tahu betul rumah sakit ini.'

'Aniyo, aku ingin malam ini semuanya selesai dengan sempurna.'

'Ne, jalankan saja segera rencana selanjutnya. Lakukan dengan sangat bersih. Hubungi aku kembali jika semua sudah beres.' Younghwan menutup percakapannya dengan orang itu.

"Siapa yang kau hubungi?" Hannah tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang suaminya membuat Younghwan terkejut karena tertangkap basah sedang berada di dekat taman rumah sakit itu. Bukannya ikut menunggui Kyuhyun yang kini sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa.

"Rekan bisnis. Waeyo?" singkat Younghwan berusaha menutupi perasaan gugupnya.

"Kau masih bisa mengurusi perusahaan disaat anakmu tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri? Kau benar-benar ingin membunuh anak kandungmu sendiri, hah?" wajah Hannah memerah menahan emosi yang keluar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan?" Younghwan masih bersikap tenang.

"Jangan berlagak seperti orang bodoh. Dokter Jung sudah memberitahukan padamu bahwa Kyuhyun menderita kelainan jantung sejak lahir! Kyuhyun sekarang kembali kolaps dan keadaannya benar-benar parah karena Kyuhyun tidak menjalani pengobatan apapun atas penyakitnya. Dan kau tidak memberitahukan hal itu padaku? Kau menyembunyikan kondisi Kyuhyun dariku selama 5 tahun dalam hidupnya! Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang semua ini sebenarnya?!"

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu Hannah-ya… Aku punya alasan kuat untuk itu. Sebenarnya…"

"Kau sengaja ingin membuat Kyuhyunnie mati pelan-pelan karena penyakitnya?" Hannah mulai geram.

"Aku…" ucapan Younghwan kembali terpotong.

"Kau masih tidak rela dengan posisi The Key pada Kyuhyun?"

"Hannah-ya, itu…"

"Jadi inikah alasan mengapa kau selalu membencinya? Apakah ini alasan kau sangat tidak menyukai Kyuhyun? Kau takut kyuhyun tidak bisa menjadi pewaris perusahaan GeoPark karena kondisinya sekarang?"

"Kyuhyunnie itu…" lagi-lagi ucapan Younghwan terpotong.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu pada anak kandungmu sendiri? Kau menyembunyikan semua ini dariku, dan sekarang kau membuat aku adalah satu-satunya Eomma yang paling bodoh di dunia ini! Seharusnya Kyuhyunnie mendapatkan pengobatan untuk penyakitnya! KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI!" tangis Hannah pecah.

"DENGARKAN AKU! Aku tahu kau sangat cemas padanya. Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku tahu Kyuhyunnie tidak akan sanggup menjadi The Key…" Younghwan langsung mendekap istrinya.

"Jadi…hiks.. kau sengaja membuat Kyuhyun mati karena penyakitnya lalu posisi The Key itu nanti akan jatuh pada Kibum? Begitukah?" Hannah menangis sambil di pelukan suaminya namun tidak membalas pelukan suaminya.

"Mianhae, aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan Kyuhyun dan keluarga kita…" Younghwan semakin erat memeluk istrinya..

"Demi kebaikan Kyuhyun kau bilang? Apakah kau punya hati? AKU TANYA APA KAU PUNYA HATI? Kyuhyun adalah anak kandungmu! Kau jahat Park Younghwan hiks… aku membencimu.." Hannah memberontak dari pelukan suaminya lalu segera pergi meninggalkannya.

Younghwan hanya bisa menatap kosong punggung istrinya yang berbelok ke arah ruangan Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

'_**Bawa istri dan anak-anakku ke rumah. Lakukan apapun agar mereka segera menyingkir dari rumah sakit. Lalu jalankan rencana selanjutnya.'**_

Setelah mengirim pesannya, tak lama masuklah balasan dari pesannya. Setelah Younghwan membacanya, seringaian kembali terukir di wajahnya dan ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, lagi-lagi menginap di rumah sakit. Pasti Hyejin akan menceramahiku lagi besok." Gumam Jung Yunho saat memilah-milih merek sikat gigi dan pasta gigi di sebuah market kecil diseberang Seoul National Hospital, tempat ia bekerja. Ia adalah seorang dokter muda berusia 27 tahun yang kebetulan menangani Kyuhyun, salah satu pasiennya.

"Mungkin ada baiknya jika aku menghubungi Hyejin nanti." Monolognya.

Setelah membayar di kasir. Ia bergegas kembali ke rumah sakit sambil membetulkan jas putih yang masih dipakainya. Jung Yunho sedikit bersenandung ketika kakinya kembali melangkah masuk menuju rumah sakit. Detik itu pula, iris matanya menangkap sebuah kejadian yang terlihat janggal di area depan rumah sakit ketika seorang wanita dan 3 orang anaknya sedang diseret masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil. Pandangan matanya berpapasan dengan Kim Hannah, ia mengenalinya sebagai ibu dari salah satu pasien yang masih dalam pengawasannya, Park Kyuhyun. Wanita itu memberontak ketika diseret masuk ke dalam mobil. Selain itu, dokter bermarga Jung itu juga melihat sahabatnya Park Younghwan, suami dari Kim Hannah yang sedang menarik salah satu anaknya masuk kedalam mobil dan membentaknya.

"Dengar, aku sudah mengirim beberapa pelayan wanita kita untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Kita harus pulang sekarang, arra?!"

"Shirreo! Kenapa Appa memaksa kami?! Aku ingin menemani Kyuhyun disana, dia masih sakit Appa! Lepas!"

"Bawa mereka semua masuk, palli." Pria dengan sorrot mata tajam itu, memerintahkan kembali anak buahnya untuk melaksanakan perintahnya.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" salah satu dari empat orang yang diseret masuk itu berteriak dan memberontak berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Appaaa lepaskan aku! Aku mau bersama Kyunnie, lepaassss." Kibum berusaha berontak dari tangan besar yang membawanya.

"Jung uisanim, tolong kami!" ternyata Hannah melihat keberadaan dokter Jung yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang dan berteriak berharap sang dokter melihat kearah mereka. Wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat lelah berlinang air mata.

Dokter Jung refleks berlari kearah mereka dan berteriak menghentikannya ketika tiba-tiba seorang pria menghadang langkahnya.

"Saya suaminya, saya hanya ingin membawa istri dan anak-anak saya pulang kerumah. Istri saya sedang frustasi karena keadaan anak kami yang sakit parah, uisanim. Jadi, jangan salah paham dulu. Sudah ada kakak saya yang menjaga Kyuhyun disana. Saya permisi." Tiba-tiba Younghwan berkata dengan formal seolah tidak mengenali bahwa seorang dokter di hadapannya adalah sahabatnya. Ah, Younghwan memang sedang berakting dengan pura-pura tidak mengenali Jung Yunho.

"YA! Park Younghwan sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yunho berusaha menolong wanita malang itu.

"Andwae! Lepaskan aku! Jung uisanim, tolong saya! Tolong jaga Kyuhyun untukku…" Hannah berkata lirih meski masih berusaha untuk keluar dari mobil, namun terlambat karena mobil mereka lebih cepat dan segera meninggalkan rumah sakit itu. Dokter Jung masih termenung dalam pikirannya melihat kejadian itu. Berusaha mengumpulkan kumpulan dan rangkaian alur yang terpecah-pecah didalam otaknya.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?" saat mengingat perkataan Hannah barusan, membuatnya tersadar dan segera berlari menuju ke ruangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul International Hospital, 23:45 KST**

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_**Ukh… appo… apa yang terjadi? Tuhan, ada apa denganku? Appo… Eomma, sakit sekali...'**_

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun yang sempat tidak sadar beberapa saat akhirnya terbangun. Mata hitamnya membuka perlahan sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya yang tercerai berai. Ia melenguh ketika jantungnya masih sakit dan sekujur tubuhnya sangat lemas. Kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit hingga membuatnya agak pusing.

"Eomma.., ahhh appo.." ringis Kyuhyun saat berusaha duduk dari tempat tidur namun ternyata tidak bisa. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Pandangan matanya berkeliling memastikan dimana ia berada sekarang. Tak lama, sebuah kesimpulan diambilnya ternyata ia menemukan dirinya di tempat asing yang langsung ia simpulkan ini rumah sakit. Kyuhyun melenguh menyadari pergerakan kecilnya membuat tangan kirinya yang diinfus menjadi sakit.

'**Kenapa tangan kiriku diberi kabel?' **Kyuhyun hanya bergumam menyadari tangan kirinya yang terlihat aneh dan terasa sangat ngilu. Bocah 5 tahun itu belum mengerti bahwa tangannya sedang diinfus. Kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya berusaha meminta tolong untuk melepaskan 'kabel' itu akan tetapi iris matanya tidak dapat menemukan siapapun disini. Apakah dia sendirian? Kyuhyun hanya ditemani infuse yang menusuk pergelangan tangan kirinya dan masker oksigen yang menutupi wajah pucatnya.

'**Benda apa ini di wajahku?! Keren sekali, aku seperti astronot!' **Kyuhyun terkikik geli dan tangan kecilnya menyentuh masker oksigen yang menempel erat di wajahnya. Karena benda tersebut dirasa tidak nyaman di wajahnya, akhirnya perlahan ia membuka masker oksigen itu dan menciptakan segaris bekas benda itu di wajahnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar anak kecil yang sangat polos, bukan?

'**Eomma, eodiga? Jungsoo Hyung? Donghae Hyung? Dimana Bummie?' **Akhirnya Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar sendirian di tempat asing ini.

Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak ketika Kyuhyun mencoba untuk duduk. Keringat dingin kembali menuruni pelipisnya. Ia takut sendirian dan tempat ini benar-benar sepi. Tidak ada Eomma, Jungsoo Hyung maupun Donghae, Hyung ikannya. Setelah sempat berpikir, Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan sesuatu. Apakah ia korban penculikan? Atau mungkin mereka semua yang diculik? Ia harus mencari dimana mereka semua. Nalurinya berkata bahwa ia harus segera pergi dari sini. Ketika hendak turun, infuse di tangannya sedikit tertarik hingga mengeluarkan darah dari tangannya yang menetes ke ranjangnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun menarik pelan-pelan benda yang menusuk pergelangan tangannya hingga membuatnya benar-benar tak nyaman itu. Bocah kecil itu memejamkan matanya ketika rasa sakit menguar langsung ke tangannya membuat air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Hiks… Appo.." Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar untuk menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Tangan kecilnya berusaha melepas jarum infuse di tangan kirinya. Dengan sedikit paksaan, jarum infuse itu akhirnya terlepas dan darah langsung menetes ke ranjangnya.

"AKHH! Hiks… kenapa tangan Kyu ditusuk jarum.. siapa sih yang melakukan ini! Hiks… eomma…" lelehan air mata mengalir di pipi chubby dan putih pucat itu. Tak lupa juga ddengan kedua mata bulatnya yang mulai memerah karena menahan tangis. Lalu Kyuhyun segera mengambil selimut putih yang menutupi sebagian kakinya dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya lalu mengusap keringat yang membasahi dahinya.

"Kyu tidak boleh menangis. Nanti Bumbum bilang Kyu cengeng." Bocah pintar itu lalu mengelap tangan kirinya yang masih mengeluarkan darah dengan selimut tersebut. Jadilah, selimut tersebut terkena noda darah, keringat, dan bekas air mata Kyuhyun kecil.

Setelah semuanya beres, Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan turun dari ranjang. Keringat dingin kembali bercucuran di pelipisnya, tangannya bergetar hebat dan jantungnya berdegub kencang. Perasaannya semakin memburuk. Ia harus pergi dari situ!

Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis dan kepalanya amat pusing, ditambah kesehatannya yang belum membaik. Kini yang dipikirkan oleh bocah malang berusia 5 tahun itu hanya pergi dan keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka, kakinya langsung membawanya pergi. Rumah sakit ini terlalu luas, ia sulit menemukan dimana jalan keluarnya. Akhirnya keberuntungan menghampirinya ketika ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan dokter Jung yang kebetulan melewati koridor itu dan menatap Kyuhyun, pasiennya. Dokter muda itu sedikit terkejut dan heran karena bocah malang yang tadi sempat hampir kritis karena penyakitnya yang kolaps itu sudah keluyuran di lingkungan rumah sakit tanpa menggunakan alas kaki.

"Dok.. dokter… di..dimana jalan..ke..luar..nya? di.. mana..pintu..keluar..nya?" tubuh Kyuhyun gemetaran dan tangannya memegang erat jas sang dokter.

"Lho, Park Kyuhyun?"

"Ba..bagaimana bisa…"

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa kau tersesat? Mari uisa antar ke ruanganmu kembali ne." dokter Jung menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. Dokter muda itu mendadak kembali mengingat kejadian yang berkaitan dengan keluarga Kyuhyun beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Shirreo! Antarkan aku pulang, jebal uisa.." Kyuhyun memelas. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas.

"Kau masih harus dirawat disini, Kyuhyun-ah… kau…"

"A.. Aku ingin pergi dari sini!"

"Kau harus kembali ke kamarmu, Kyuhyun-ah… kau belum benar-benar pulih, tanganmu saja sudah sangat dingin begini.. apalagi kau tidak memakai alas kaki. Cha, uisa antar kembali ke ruanganmu ne?" dalam hati, Jung Yunho sangat cemas melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini, ditambah lagi dengan kejadian beberapa jam lalu ketika Park Younghwan ayahnya menyeret paksa istrinya.

Ketika dokter Jung itu lengah, kesempatan itu langsung dipakai Kyuhyun untuk segera berlari secepat mungkin. Jantungnya benar-benar ia siksa, Kyuhyun hanya ingin pergi dari tempat ini dan melupakan bahwa keadaan jantungnya sekarang yang masih benar-benar lemah. Jung Yunho yang menyadari pasien kecilnya kabur, bergegas ikut mengejarnya.

"Kyu! Kau mau kemana?!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terus berlari menelusuri lingkungan rumah sakit yang kebetulan cukup sepi karena sekarang sudah tengah malam. Bocah malang itu hanya ingin segera keluar dari sini lalu pulang ke rumah dan menemui keluarganya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun sekarang.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi, keadaannya benar-benar memprihatinkan. Pandangan matanya mulai memburam, pakaiannya sudah basah oleh keringat dinginnya yang terus mengalir, dan jantungnya sudah berteriak kesakitan namun kakinya tetap membawa tubuh mungil yang lemah itu untuk tetap berlari sekencang mungkin. Rumah sakit benar-benar sepi. Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak pada Kyuhyun yang kini berada di lantai satu dan kini didepan matanya sudah Nampak terlihat pintu keluar yang ia cari.

"Hhh.. Ukh se..sedikit.. la..gi…"

"Ya! Hhh.. Kyuhyun-ah jangan berlari! Berbahaya untuk jantungmu!" Jung Yunho terus berlari sampai ke luar area halaman rumah sakit dan sedikit lagi meraih bahu Kyuhyun ketika ia mendengar suara ledakan dahsyat dari dalam rumah sakit.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, dan detik itu juga Jung Yunho segera meraih dan memeluk tubuh mungil Kyuhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bocoran next chap xD**

| …Kyuhyunnie! Andwaaee! Katakan padaku itu semua bohong… Tidak mungkin itu terjadi padanya! Katakan itu BOHONG! | Bangunlah… Aku tidak ingin menjadi korban satu-satunya yang masih hidup, Bangunlah Park Kyuhyun! | Mulai sekarang, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Park Kibum. |

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review Chap 2**

Mengkyuwind : benarkah? Jadi terharu~ Hehe di chap ini udah ditunjukin nih sakitnya Kyu gimana kkk~ rubah sifat appanya? Hmm bisa ngga ya? *Evillaugh* tungguin ajaa. Thanks reviewnya yaa^^

Yolyol : tetap ikuti dan review FF ini yaa~ Thanks reviewwnya^^

Guest (1) : sudaaahh thanks reviewnya^^

Mifta cinya : ne~ thanks doanya ahaha tungguin aja FF ini ya kelanjutannya gimana hihi. Thanks reviewnya^^

Awaelfkyu13 : ngga meleset kok malah hampir benar hihihi iya, ini udh mencapai target thanks reviewnya, tetap ikuti ff ini ya^^

Choding : boleh kok~^^ oke, thanks doanya jangan sebel sama Donghae oppa dong, nnti ikan di sungai pada mati *nyengir* thanks yaa reviewnya^^

Putrimilleni10 : okee~ thanks reviewnya, tetap follow ff ini ya^^

Guest (2) : saya punya hati kok, makanya saya nyimpen TBC disitu hahaha *ketawaevil* thanks reviewnya^^

Kyuli 99 : iyaa saeng saya usahain bagi waktu utk ttp update ff ini kok, disamping semua kesibukan di sekolah hihhi. Jinjja? Ini udh update, smoga cukup panjang ya :D thanks reviewnya, ttp follow ff ini ya^^

Septianurmalit1 : iya udh TO nih salah, bukan diasingkaann xD thanks reviewnya^^

Dewiangel : pastiii~~ thanks buat supportnya thanks reviewnyaaa^^

Phn19 : kyu bakal saya buat slalu mnderita lho *ketawajahat* thanks reviewnya^^

Guest (3) : yup benar :D thanks reviewnyaa^^

Sparkyubum : iya, saya juga sayang banget sama kyu *gananya* hihi thanks reviewnya^^

Dinacarisa : kurang tepat xD iya, hobi saya itu buat ff dimana kyu slalu mnderita dan baca ff dimana kyu juga mnderita terus kkkk~ thanks reviewnya^^

Chocosnow : hmm gimana yaa? Tungguin aja deh ff ini kyu bakal jahat atau ngga xD thanks reviewnya^^

Erka : ohehehe, yaudah tetap ikuti dan review ff ini ya thanks reviewnya^^

Puput : benaarrr~~ tapi ada salah sedikit xD iya, thanks doanya tetap ikuti dan review ff ini ya, thanks reviewnya^^

Dyayudya : hehe, kalau begitu smoga mikmati ff saya ya tetap ikuti dan review ff ini ya, thanks reviewnya^^

RTDhilla2 Kyuiee : tapi lebih tega yg buat ceritanya xD prediksimu kurang tepat :D hehe, thanks reviewnya ya^^

Zhee614 : yup kyu akan terbang ke hati sparkyu *nyengir* thanks reviewnya^^

Nanakyu : hampir benar :D tetap ikuti dan review ff ini ya, thanks reviewnya^^

Ningkyu : iya, apa kamu lebih tua dari saya? :o smoga cepat ending ya hehe, ikutin aja ff ini supaya tau apa yg bakal trjadi samaa kyu, thanks reviewnya^^

**a/n : Adakah yang menunggu saya? Oh ga ada ya *nangis* saya kehilangan sedikit semangat untuk update kilat lagi~~ mianhae readers, saya belum bisa update stiap chapternya sampai berpuluh-puluh halaman sperti author2 lain.. saya bener2 ngga kuat buat ngetik chapter sepanjang itu didepan laptop, mata saya udh bermasalah juga, jadi ya, chap ini Cuma sepanjang ini ajaaa.**

**saya memang 98line, tp saya udh kls 12 hehe, adakah yg lebih tua dari saya? THANKS a lot for every your support guys, thanks juga buat doanya^^**

**trakhir saya baca yg review itu ada 40, pas buka lagi tadi pagi jadi ada 70 aah terharu jadinya hehe. Trnyata Readers pinter juga yah nebak kelanjutannya hihi. Oya, di ff ini bakal ada Death Character atau karakter yg bakal mati lho, ada yg mau tebak? Nanti dapet hadiah special dari saya :D**

**Last, I hope all Silent Readers will Review my story~~ **** bisakah saya dapat 90-100 reviewers utk chap ini? *nyengir***


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : The Puzzle and The Chance**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun / Zhao Kui Xian**

** Kim Kibum as Park Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo**

** Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

** And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Ketika topeng harus dipasangkan tertukar, ketika kedua saudara sedarah harus membohongi diri mereka masing-masing. Dan ketika kedua saudara sedarah harus saling menyakiti satu sama lain.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. Need Review, please?^^**

**A/N : CHAP ini ****alurnya maju mundur**** alias FULL OF FLASHBACK :D trus saya ****mau fokusin ke Kibum dulu****, saya akan munculin Kyuhyun itu nanti mungkin di chap 5 deh hehe. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan~~ udah baca kan WARNING diatas kalau ide saya pasaran, OOC dan ga lepas dari TYPO. Maaf jika ada kesamaan alur cerita dengan FF lain, tapi ini murni ide saya. NEED REVIEW^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi, keadaannya benar-benar memprihatinkan. Pandangan matanya mulai memburam, pakaiannya sudah basah oleh keringat dinginnya yang terus mengalir, dan jantungnya sudah berteriak kesakitan namun kakinya tetap membawa tubuh mungil yang lemah itu untuk tetap berlari sekencang mungkin. Rumah sakit benar-benar sepi. Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak pada Kyuhyun yang kini berada di lantai satu dan kini didepan matanya sudah Nampak terlihat pintu keluar yang ia cari.

"Hhh.. Ukh se..sedikit.. la..gi…"

"Ya! Hhh.. Kyuhyun-ah jangan berlari! Berbahaya untuk jantungmu!" Jung Yunho terus berlari sampai ke luar area halaman rumah sakit dan sedikit lagi meraih bahu Kyuhyun ketika ia mendengar suara ledakan dahsyat dari dalam rumah sakit.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, dan detik itu juga Jung Yunho segera meraih dan memeluk tubuh mungil Kyuhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

My heart got a big wounded as I see you turning away after you told me goodbye.

Please, don't make me alone at my sleep`  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4 Februari 1993**

.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. akh..appo.." pada malam yang sama di tempat dan suasana lain, Kibum tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya dan terduduk meremas dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipis dan piyamanya. Ia terbangun di tengah malam ketika tiba-tiba bermimpi buruk tentang adik kembarnya, Park Kyuhyun. Bocah itu tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis pasca insiden sang ayah yang menyeretnya, Jungsoo, Donghae dan Eomma-nya dengan paksa masuk ke mobil dan meninggalkan rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun dirawat.

Sejak insiden itu, Kibum tidak bisa tertidur dengan tenang jika tidak ada Kyuhyun disampingnya. Kemarin mereka masih tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang ukuran king size itu. Ranjang yang luas itupun kini terasa semakin luas karena hanya Kibum yang menempatinya. Terkadang, ranjang si kembar sanggup memuat Jungsoo dan Donghae yang selalu iseng mengungsi ke kamar si kembar setiap dua bocah 5 tahun itu sudah tertidur lelap sehingga ranjang tersebut penuh terisi oleh 4 orang. Ya, meskipun seringkali berakhir dengan paginya Jungsoo dan Donghae tertidur di lantai atau lebih tepatnya terjatuh oleh tendangan 'halus' si kembar. Meski mereka selalu ditendang hingga terjatuh oleh si kembar dan tendangan itu tidak disengaja dan refleks dilakukan dengan kompak oleh si kembar, Jungsoo dan Donghae selalu puas karena misi mereka sudah beres. Misi mereka yaitu berpose lalu melakukan foto selfie dengan si kembar yang tertidur lelap yang kini sudah hampir 5 tahun misi itu menjadi ritual rutin yang dilakukan kedua kakak dari si kembar tersebut.

'**Aisshh hyung, sampai kapan kita terus memotret mereka saat tidur?! Hampir 5 tahun kita melakukan misi ini dan hampir 5 tahun juga pantatku selalu berciuman dengan lantai. Ini benar-benar membuatku tersiksa hyung, walaupun ini sangat seru juga sih hehe.'**

'**Tujuan kita melakukan semua ini agar saat mereka memasuki masa remaja, kita bisa menunjukkan semua foto masa kecil mereka ini Hae. Pasti reaksi mereka lucu sekali! hahaha.'**

Meskipun kedua kakak si kembar melakukan semua misi itu, mungkin mereka tidak tahu bahwa si kembar selalu mengetahui gerak-gerik kedua Hyungnya itu. Mereka tentu saja terusik dalam tidur mereka, akan tetapi mereka membiarkan saja kedua Hyung-nya berkreasi dengan memotret wajah terlelap mereka. Berpikir bahwa Jungsoo dan Donghae sedang mengagumi wajah tampan pangeran kecil itu. Ah, malam yang menyenangkan.

Akan tetapi pada malam itu, Kibum merasa janggal karena tidak bisa lagi mengusap rambut hitam dan tebal Kyuhyun, dan Kibum juga merasa ada yang kurang karena tidak ada yang mengelus rambut hitamnya setiap malam. Ya, mereka juga memiliki ritual menjelang tidur yang selalu rutin dilakukan si kembar dengan bergantian mengelus rambut mereka sampai keduanya mengantuk kemudian saling berpegangan tangan hingga tertidur. Kebiasaan unik si kembar.

.

.

.

.

I call out to you even in my sleep, I'm still hurting.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Bumbum? Sudah mengantuk?'**

'**Sepertinya belum. Kyukyu sudah mengantuk?'**

'**Hm, sangat.'**

'**Arra, tidurlah. Jaljayo, Kyu.'**

'**Tapi Bumbum juga harus tidur.'**

'**Aku sedang menunggu pukul 12 malam tepat, Kyu.'**

'**Hm…? Nanti dimarahin Eomma kalau makanan Bumbum belum habis...'**

'**Aku sedang menunggu tanggal 3 Februari esok. Aish, bicaramu sudah melantur tidak jelas, Kyukyu. Matamu sudah memerah, cepat tidur.'**

'**MWO? Besok ulangtahun kita?'**

'**Aigoo, kau membuatku kaget! Kau lupa ya? Palli, tidurlah duluan, tadi bicaramu melantur, dan sekarang kau hampir membuatku kaget. Ckckck.'**

'**Hehe kantuk Kyu sudah hilang. Kyu juga boleh ikut menunggu jam 12 malam ya?'**

Ah! Kibum tiba-tiba mengingat malam kemarin. Ia tidak ingin kemarin menjadi malam terakhirnya tidur bersama kembarannya itu. Kibum mengusap kedua matanya yang basah. Rasanya, ia merindukan malam kemarin bersama Kyuhyun saat menunggu pukul 12 malam sambil bercerita tentang film kartun yang kemarin mereka tonton. Namun baru juga pukul 10 malam, si kembar dengan wajah berbeda itu sudah terlelap dan sikap antusias mereka menunggu hingga tengah malam kalah telak oleh rasa kantuk.

Kibum mengusap wajahnya pelan saat mengingat bahwa Kyuhyun masih belum sadarkan diri sejak pingsan di pelukan Donghae sampai dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Wajah imutnya terlihat kacau sekarang dengan mata sembab bekas menangis, bibir merahnya yang berdarah karena selalu digigit ketika ia khawatir luar biasa pada adiknya, dan hidung mungilnya memerah dan berair.

Saat ini, pikiran Kibum benar-benar tidak karuan sehingga membuatnya terbangun dengan dada yang terasa sesak dan perut yang mual karena belum diisi sejak tadi pagi. Kibum menatap sekeliling kamarnya dan ranjang disampingnya. Sepi. Sejak Kyuhyun belum sadarkan diri, Ia benar-benar tidak tenang meninggalkan kembarannya berjuang sendirian melawan rasa sakitnya. Karena tidak dapat tertidur kembali, ia memutuskan untuk segera minum namun entah kenapa jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak kencang dan nafasnya terasa sesak sehingga ia merasa kesakitan ketika ingin mengambil cangkir berbentuk kartun mobil berwarna biru muda pada meja kecil di sampingnya. Sialnya, cangkir itu terjatuh dan isinya membasahi lantai. Ah, Kibum baru menyadari bahwa cangkir itu bukan miliknya, tapi milik saudara kembarnya. Cangkir miliknya adalah yang bermotif kartun mobil berwarna merah.

Saat berusaha turun dan ingin mengambil cangkir milik Kyuhyun yang terjatuh itu, tubuh Kibum sedikit limbung karena terpeleset tumpahan air yang masih menggenang di lantai marmer itu. Tangannya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah figura yang tadinya berada di samping cangkir adiknya. Ya, sebuah figura berisi fotonya dan Kyuhyun tertawa lebar disamping Donghae yang terlihat berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang berlumuran tepung lalu Jungsoo yang menahan tangannya. Foto yang menggelikan itu diambil beberapa bulan yang lalu saat ulang tahun Donghae. Kini, figura itu retak. Namun, retakan yang cukup besar itu dengan tidak elitnya berposisi diantara Kyuhyun dan Kibum, dan membuat foto itu seperti 'terpisah' menyisakan Kyuhyun sendiri disamping retakan itu. Tangan mungil Kibum menyentuh retakan itu dan alhasil membuat jari telunjuknya meneteskan cairan merah.

"Hiks… Kyu.." bukan, Kibum bukannya menangis karena jarinya yang terluka. Ia menangis karena retakan pada kaca figura itu membuat rasa khawatir dan cemasnya pada Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

Pikirannya berputar pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu ketika Appanya memaksa Eomma dan anak-anaknya untuk segera pulang, bahkan mereka diseret paksa agar keluar dari rumah sakit itu dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam. Eommanya tentu menangis keras dan merengsek untuk kembali ke rumah sakit saat mereka tiba di rumah namun para bodyguard sang ayah menghalanginya. Kibum tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Appanya. Ia sungguh ingin menemani Kyuhyun, Kibum benar-benar khawatir dengan adik kembarnya. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun dilarikan ke rumah sakit saja, tubuhnya sudah lemas tak bertenaga seolah ia kehilangan setengah dari jiwanya. Ini semua karena Appanya yang memerintahkan beberapa bodyguard di sekeliling rumahnya untuk berjaga agar tidak ada anggota keluarga Park yang melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah megah itu. Kibum selalu berpikir apakah Appanya benar-benar menyayangi keluarganya. Anak kecil seperti dirinya tentu tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikrian orang dewasa. Namun bagaimanapun, otak kecilnya menyimpulkan sesuatu. Telah terjadi masalah besar pada keluarganya dan Kibum tidak mengetahui apa itu.

Kibum meringis pelan tatkala rasa sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi. Hatinya sungguh tak tenang. Dia merasakan dengan kuat bahwa telah terjadi hal buruk pada saudara kembarnya. Air mata perlahan membasahi pipi chubby-nya, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang? Apakah ia sudah sadarkan diri? Apakah adiknya sedang kesakitan? Apa mungkin Kyuhyun sedang ketakutan? Apakah adiknya sedang mimpi buruk? Ataukah Kyuhyun sedang menangis karena ia sendirian di rumah sakit? Apakah Kyuhyun mengalami kejadian buruk? Apakah Kyuhyun sungguh baik-baik saja sekarang? Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengenyahkan pikirian negatif yang berputar memenuhi benaknya. Kyuhyun pasti baik-baik saja. Ada banyak suster dan dokter yang akan menjaganya disana. Meski Kibum masih tak tenang, tapi ia mencoba berpikir positif semoga besok Appanya akan membiarkannya menjenguk Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengintip diantara sela-sela jendela untuk melihat apakah bodyguard dengan badan yang besar dan berotot itu masih berjaga di sekeliling rumahnya.

"Hiks.. Appa jahat.." bocah 5 tahun itu kini meringkuk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Hatinya sungguh tidak tenang, ingin sekali ia keluar dan kenyataan lain harus ia terima ternyata bodyguard ayahnya benar-benar berjaga di sekitar rumahnya selama 24 jam penuh. Bahkan ia yakin jika para bodyguard itu juga ada yang berjaga di depan pintu kamarnya sekarang.

"Kyuhyunnie, berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja. Jaga dirimu nae dongsaeng…"

Kibum menghela nafas. Ia sedang menenangkan degup jantungnya serta hatinya yang tengah berkecamuk. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap terjaga sampai matahari datang. Matanya tidak memberi sinyal untuk kembali tertidur. Lagipula dadanya masih sedikit nyeri dan membuatnya tidak nyaman untuk tertidur kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Kyuhyunnie! Andwaaee! Katakan padaku itu semua bohong… Tidak mungkin itu terjadi padanya! Katakan itu BOHONG!"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja! Putraku Kyuhyun… Hiks… DIA PASTI BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"

Sayangnya apa yang Kibum harapkan ternyata pupus sudah. Suasana pagi ini sudah benar-benar kacau dan Kibum sudah disambut dengan jeritan tangis Eommanya, pecahan vas bunga dimana-mana, serta barang-barang lainnya yang berserakan di laintai dan bukan pada tempatnya. Eommanya menangis histeris sambil mencengkeram kepalanya lalu memanggil nama Kyuhyun dan berteriak kata 'Tidak mungkin' dengan berulang-ulang sambil memberontak di pelukan suaminya.

'**Saat ini kami masih melakukan penyelidikan dan otopsi pun masih berlangsung. Kami meminta agar salah satu dari perwakilan keluarga korban untuk turut berpartisipasi dan membantu kami untuk melakukan cek DNA.'**

"A…apa.. Yang terjadi? Eomma… Appa.. Hyungdeul…"

"Ki..Kibummie.. hiks.. Bummie… katakan pada Hyung ini….tidak benar…"

Sedangkan di sisi lain, ada halmeoni dan harabeoji yang masih berkumpul ikut menangis sambil menenangkan Donghae yang menangis sesegukan dan tangannya menutup erat kedua telinganya. Donghae terus menggumamkan kata 'tidak' sambil menggelenngkan kepalanya tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya pada telinganya.

"Tidak…tidak… Andwae.. Ini pasti mimpi, tidak mungkin…"

.

.

.

.

.

I hope this is just a dream. If this is a dream, Please stop it.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungsoo yang sejak tadi berada di dekatnyaa lalu menghampiri Kibum dengan mata dan wajah yang penuh dengan lelehan air matanya. Jungsoo mengusap pelan rambut hitam lebat milik adik keduanya. Lalu mendekap erat tubuh mungil Kibum dan menangis di bahu adik kecilnya itu.

"Kibummie… hiks.. Kibummie… eotteoke? Nan eotteoke?"

"Semuanya… semuanya seperti mimpi, Bummie… ini menyakitkan, hikss.. sungguh.."

"Apa yang harus Hyung lakukan? Hiks… Eotteoke?" Jungsoo semakin terisak dan menundukkan wajahnya, masih pada bahu kecil Kibum.

"Ini bukan ulang tahunku Younghwan, katakan sekali lagi kau adalah aktor yang hebat. KATAKAN!" Eommanya terus berteriak seperti orang kesetanan sambil memukul-mukul suaminya.

'**Berdasarkan data dari seluruh pasien Seoul International Hospital, tercatat bahwa Park Kyuhyun putra anda adalah salah satu pasien disana sekaligus salah satu korban jiwa dari musibah ini.'**

"Lepas. Aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyun. Aku ingin melihat anakku. LEPASKAN! Aku harus melihatnya sendiri dengan mataku jika memang itu benar! LEPASKAN AKU!" Eommanya terus memberontak melepas dekapan erat suaminya. Sedangkan yang ada di ruangan itu bahkan para pelayan pun hanya bisa menangisi pernyataan yang menyedihkan ini, para pelayan itupun tidak dapat berkata-kata mereka hanya menunduk ikut merasakan kesedihan dari keluarga majikannya. Sang kepala keluarga sendiri hanya bisa menangis diam dan tetap memeluk erat istrinya, tidak berniat untuk sekedar melonggarkan pelukannya. Berusaha untuk tetap meredam emosi hebat dari sang istri dari berita mengerikan pagi ini. Entahlah apakah air mata Younghwan itu benar-benar air mata seorang Appa yang baru kehilangan putranya ataukah air mata karena terharu berhasil melakukan rencananya dengan baik. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

'…**dan kami masih mengalami kendala yang cukup besar mengingat tidak ada korban jiwa yang ditemukan dalam kondisi tubuh yang masih utuh pada musibah naas ini.'**

"APPA LEPASKAN EOMMA SEKARANG!" Donghae berteriak dan beringsut lepas dari pelukan sang halmeoni. Cukup sudah. Ia benar-benar tak tahan lagi dan segera menarik paksa sang Eomma yang sudah sangat tersiksa dan terlihat menyedihkan yang terus-terusan minta dilepaskan dari pelukan Appanya. Sungguh, Donghae tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Appanya. Hatinya sakit dengan berita ini. Namun hatinya akan lebih hancur melihat Eommanya yang hancur.

"Wa..Waeyo? Apa yang terjadi?" akhirnya Kibum tak tahan dan membuka suaranya, memecah segala histeris pada ruang tengah rumah mewah itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Hyung…kenapa? Hiks.. ada apa?" entah kenapa Kibum ingin ikut menangis saat tangis Jungsoo kian pecah dan membasahi pundak kecilnya. Ia menangis melihat Eommanya, dan kedua kakaknya yang menangis hebat. Jungsoo hanya bisa menangis di pundak adik terkecilnya. Kedua bersaudara itu tak segan untuk mengeluarkan suara tangisnya yang tertahan di dada.

.

.

.

.

.

I hope this is just a dream. If this is a dream. Please wake me up.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini, Kibum mengerti apa maksud dari mimpi buruknya semalam. Kibum mengerti mengapa dadanya begitu sakit tadi malam. Kibum mengerti mengapa hatinya begitu berkecamuk. Bocah berumur 5 tahun itu sangat mengerti semuanya sekarang, bahkan tanpa perlu dijelaskan lagi. Apa yang ia lihat, dengar dan ia rasakan hari ini, sudah sangat menjelaskan semuanya. Ditambah lagi dengan beberapa orang berseragam yang mendatangi rumahnya dan masih memberikan keterangan serta pernyataan mengenai kejadian ini pada keluarganya. Televisi yang masih menyala memperlihatkan berita terkutuk itu, memperlihatkan musibah besar yang menimpa kembarannya. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan semua ini akan terjadi. Entah mimpi buruk macam apa ini, tapi ini bukanlah sebuah bunga tidur atau dongeng yang dibacakan dengan akhir bahagia di setiap kisahnya.

Kibum ingin sekali egois sekarang. Bisakah ia berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi? Bisakah jika ia berharap ini adalah salah satu keisengan yang dilakukan adik satu-satunya itu? Bisakah ia berharap ini adalah bagian dari kejutan ulang tahunnya kemarin? Bisakah setelah ini ia berharap jika ini semua hanyalah gurauan untuk kejutan ulang tahunnya kemarin yang tertunda? Mengapa tanggal 4 Februari pagi ini, sehari setelah ulang tahunnya dan Kyuhyun harus seperti ini? Mengapa harus ada suasana pagi yang kelam seperti ini? Waeyo?

.

.

.

.

.

I wish this is just a dream, if this is a dream, stop right there.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia yang selalu menemaninya bermain. Dia yang selalu merebut permen dan cokelat oleh-oleh dari halmeoni mereka. Dia yang selalu menolak kehadiran benda berwarna hijau di piring sarapan, makan siang dan makan malamnya. Dia yang tidak mau terlihat cengeng didepannya. Dia yang selalu berbicara seperti orang dewasa. Dia yang selalu menerjang dan memeluknya erat hingga dirinya terjatuh. Dia yang selalu minta digendong Donghae hyungnya. Dia yang sering memeluknya untuk membuatnya tenang. Dia yang membantunya untuk menggoda ikan peliharan Donghae hingga ikan itu berakhir di mulut kucing tetangga. Dia yang selalu membantunya mengotori seprai putih milik Jungsoo. Dia yang takut sendirian dan pasti akan selalu meminta siapapun untuk menemaninya.

Park Kibum lahir dan berkembang dalam rahim Eommanya tidaklah sendirian. Park Kyuhyun adalah adiknya, yang hanya selisih 5 menit dari kelahirannya. Park Kyuhyun adalah saudara sedarahnya, yang tentu memiliki darah yang sama seperti darah dalam tubuhnya. Park Kyuhyun adalah saudara kembarnya. Park Kyuhyun adalah setengah dari jiwanya. Park Kyuhyun adalah tiupan nyawa dari Tuhan yang dihembuskannya untuk berkembang bersamanya didalam rahim ibunya dan lahir di dunia ini serta menghirup hembusan oksigen di bumi ini bersama-sama. Tak lupa juga Park Kyuhyun adalah segalanya baginya, yang sudah menghidupi rumah mereka dengan tangisan dan canda tawa.

Memikirkan itu semua di dalam benak seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun tentu sangat berat. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi sekujur bocah malang itu. Nafasnya kini terputus-putus. Ia ingin sekali berteriak melepaskan semua beban yang menghimpit dadanya. Lelah! Hati, pikiran, dan tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah. Hingga yang tersisa kini adalah setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya mengiringi kegelapan mengambil alih kesadarannya dalam dekapan hangat kakak sulungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't leave me, don't leave me.

Please don't leave me alone.

.

.

.

.

.

"CUKUP! Aku muak dengan semua perilakumu! Jika saja kau membiarkan aku tetap berada disana! Dan sekarang alibi apalagi yang kau buat? Menyelamatkan aku dan anak-anak sedangkan kau dengan sengaja meninggalkan Kyuhyun disana?! Oh, apa kau tahu sesuatu? JIKA SAJA AKU BERADA DISANA MAKA KYUHYUN TIDAK AKAN MENGALAMI HAL INI!"

"Lalu apa bedanya? Katakan padaku apa bedanya jika kita semua masih berada di rumah sakit itu! Kita semua juga pasti akan mati saat itu!"

"Oh, alasan apa itu huh? Chukkae, Park Younghwan-ssi. Kau benar-benar berhasil membuatku menjadi seorang Eomma paling bodoh di dunia. Sangat bodoh karena tidak bisa melindungi anaknya sendiri. Kau puas karena Kyuhyun sudah meninggal?! KAU PUAS SEKARANG?!"

"Dengarkan aku, Hannah-ya, aku…"

"Ceraikan aku."

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu! Kau…"

"Ceraikan aku! Apa kau tuli?! Aku bersunngguh-sungguh."

"APPA! EOMMA!"

"Kita harus segera pergi sekarang, kita harus memastikan apakah Kyuhyun salah satu korban juga atau tidak. Jebal, kalian jangan terus bertengkar seperti ini! Dan tolong Hannah-ya, tolong jangan memutuskan sesuatu dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini! Eomoni tahu kau sangat terluka dan tidak bisa menerima ini semua. Tapi, Eomoni mohon jangan seperti ini. pikirkan bagaimana keadaan anak-anakmu!"

"Mianhae, Eomoni itu keputusan finalku. Semua kebahagiaan yang kurasakan selama menikahi putramu, semuanya semu dan penuh kepalsuan. Aku ingin menemui Kyuhyun, aku tahu dia bukan termasuk korban jiwa peristiwa itu. Aku pergi." Ucapan sang Eomma langsung membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

"EOMMA! Kajima! Jangan pergi! Jangan… hiks jangan tinggalkan kami.. hiks…" Donghae memeluk kedua kaki Eomma-nya.

Younghwan, kembali menghela nafas beratnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**03 Maret 2005**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_**BERITA UTAMA. Korea Selatan sedang berduka, telah terjadi sebuah ledakan yang sangat dahsyat pada salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di negeri ginseng tersebut. Seoul National Hospital, rumah sakit terbesar di Korea kini hancur berkeping-keping oleh ledakan itu.'**_

"Aku adalah seorang pendosa." lirih seorang pria paruh baya sambil menatap kosong jendela besar di ruangannya.

'_**Polisi menduga bahwa ledakan ini disebabkan oleh bom yang belum diidentifikasi jenisnya. Namun, polisi juga belum menyimpulkan siapakah dalang dibalik ini semua.**_

Helaan nafas selalu keluar dari mulut pria itu tatkala mengingat peristiwa mengerikan itu. Peristiwa akibat keserakahannya, dan peristiwa yang merenggut nyawa seseorang. Ralat, peristiwa itu merenggut ratusan orang tidak bersalah meregang nyawa.

'…_**.Dunia ikut bersedih saat melirik kejadian ini tapi bukan karena kerugian besar yang dialami pemerintah. Namun korban dari kejadian naas tersebut yaitu puluhan dokter dan suster, serta pasien yang berjumlah ratusan tewas secara sangat mengenaskan…'**_

Lalu, namja berusia 40 tahun itu memanggil namja yang senantiasa selalu berada diluar pintu ruangannya. Memberinya perintah.

'…_**Sampai saat ini, polisi, tentara dan puluhan tim gabungan yang dikirimkan pemerintah masih menyelidiki kasus misterius ini. Tahap evakuasi dan identifikasi para korban yang tewas mengenaskan masih dilakukan mengingat bahwa tim gabungan pusat cukup kesulitan perihal mengidentifikasi para korban karena ratusan korban itu tewas mengenaskan dalam keadaan tubuh yang hancur dan tidak utuh…'**_

"Panggilkan dia."

"Nde, sajangnim." Patuh sang pelayan.

'_**Berdasarkan laporan baru yang kami terima, dipastikan bahwa tidak ada korban selamat dalam peristiwa itu dikarenakan peristiwa tersebut terjadi di tengah malam…'**_

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun, anda dipanggil Tuan besar di ruangannya." Ucapan seorang pelayan paruh baya yang mungkin hanya selisih beberapa tahun dari ayahnya tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya dan menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Sedangkan namja berkacamata minus yang kini dipanggil masih serius dengan grafik dan data-data pada layar laptopnya. Tangannya mengambil pulpen bertinta merah disampingnya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. Dahinya berkerut, menandakan ada hal yang tidak memuaskan dari perkiraannya. Lalu namja itu kembali menuliskan banyak hal disana. Ia mengambil Tab disampingnya, dan membuka beberapa situs lalu mencari situs tentang perusahaan yang dinaunginya.

Mengerti jika sang tuan muda tidak ingin diusik, sang pelayan hanya bisa berdiam diri menunggu pekerjaan yang masih dilakukan tuan mudanya selesai. Takut jika tuan mudanya yang kini sedang bekerja keras itu merasa terganggu.

"Ternyata kita masih sulit untuk mencapai semua keuntungan itu, bahkan dari satu-satunya aspek profit untuk dapat sesuai yang diinginkan semua kolega bisnis perusahaan kita." Sosok berambut hitam tebal dengan iris tajam itu bermonolog.

"Pemasukan yang kecil sedangkan pengeluaran yang besar. Ck, ini benar-benar menyangkut dan membutuhkan transparansi dan sirkulasi keuangan perusahaan! Sial." Namja itu berdecak kesal.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa standarisasi dan manajemen perusahaan dibuat sedemikian rumitnya layaknya tikus mati pada sarang burung tetapi tidak dimakan oleh burung tersebut? Ini benar-benar gila."

"Dalam sebuah perusahaan akan ditetapkan sebuah prinsip dan standarisasi dimana kedua hal tersebut bila diterapkan dengan baik, maka akan membawa keuntungan bagi perusahaan. Sedangkan apabila prinsip dan standarisasi yang dibuat perusahaan tidak dapat diterapkan dengan baik, segala kerugian akan datang perlahan namun pasti bagi perusahaan, Tuan muda Kyuhyun." Sang pelayan ikut menimpali monolog tuan mudanya. Berharap agar sang tuan muda menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah menunggunya untuk menyampaikan pesan dari tuan besarnya.

"Tentu aku mengetahui hal itu, Ahjussi. Prinsip dan standarisasi ibarat sebuah boomerang yang dapat menjadi senjata untuk menyerang lawan, namun bisa pula berbalik menjadi senjata yang menyerang kita. Aku sangat berhati-hati melakukan dan menjalaninya." Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu membalas perkataan pelayaannya yang akrab disapa Lee ahjussi itu. Hal itu membuat sang pelayan sekaligus orang yang kini menjabat sebagai tangan kanan kepercayaannya tersenyum simpul.

Suasana kembali hening dan tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi diantara dua namja disitu. Sang tuan muda kembali berkutat pada laptopya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Menciptakan suasana sepi itu datang kembali, seperti yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jadi?" namja yang dipanggil 'Park Kyuhyun' itu memecah hening.

"Ya tuan muda?"

"Appa memanggilku. Perihal apa?"

"Oh, itu. Sepertinya tentang rapat para kolega saham yang dilaksanakan besok, Tuan muda."

"…." Tidak ada sahutan kembali dari namja muda itu. Pandangannya teralih pada koran yang sudah sangat usang di sampingnya.

"Apakah Tuan muda ingin ke ruangan tuan besar Presdir sekarang atau akan menundanya nanti? Jika tuan muda ingin menundanya, saya akan memberikan pesan pada tuan besar Presdir."

"…"

"Hm, apakah tadi Tuan muda Kyuhyun membaca koran lama? Mianhae jika saya selalu menginterupsi dan mengganggu kegiatan anda, tetapi koran tersebut sudah sangat tua dan lapuk termakan usia. Saya khawatir anda tidak akan nyaman membacanya, Tuan muda." Lee ahjussi yang menyadari arah pandangan namja didepannya itu bertanya tetapi masih menjaga sikapnya dengan baik di depan Tuan mudanya. Mata Lee Ahjussi melirik sekilas tentang koran itu. Sepertinya tadi namja muda didepannya sudah membaca tentang artikel koran yang mengisahkan tentang peristiwa 12 tahun yang lalu.

"Ahjussi…"

"Ne, Tuan muda. Ada yang perlu saya…"

"Buang koran ini." ucap sang Tuan muda dengan nada datar.

"Ah, satu lagi. Lee Ahjussi,"

"Ne, Tuan muda."

"Jika hanya ada kita berdua, jangan panggil aku Tuan muda Kyuhyun lagi. Aku muak dengan nama itu."

"Tapi tuan muda…"

"Aku tahu Ahjussi tidak pernah membantah setiap perintahku bukan?"

"Aniyo, Tuan muda. Saya paham." Sang pelayan tersenyum mematuhi serta memaklumi bagaimana sikap dingin Tuan muda dan titah baru untuknya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**:p :p :p TO BE CONTINUED :p :p :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review chap 3**

Guest (1) : sudah~ thanks reviewnya

Shofie Kim : ikuti aja terus ceritanya ya~ thanks reviewnya

Guest (2) : saya lebih suka kyu mnderita xD thanks reviewnya

Mifta cinya : kabulin ngga yaa kkk~ liat aja nanti, thanks reviewnya

Puput : thanks juga sarannya^^ yaudah, tiap hari tebak2an aja yuk~ thanks reviewnya

Guest (3) : hmmm bener ngga ya? Liat aja nanti xD thanks reviewnya

Rahma94 : liat aja nanti siapa yg bakal mati kkk~ thanks reviewnya

Dinacarisa : follow trus ff ini aja ya~ thanks reviewnya

Awaelfkyu13 : jahat bngt pengen kyu mati T_T ohehe tetap follow ff ini aja ya supaya tau alur berikutnya gmn :D thanks reviewnya

Erka : ngga kok, kan Kyu jadi main cast~ thanks reviewnya

Choding : saya juga tak tau :3 sipsip~ follow trus aja ff ini spy tau gmn kisah mreka~ thanks reviewnya

Mengkyuwind : okee^^ iya smoga saya cepet tamatin ff ini sbelum bulan april ya~ ah, maybe 94 line? Saya baru tau kalo ada yg lebih tua dari saya, hehe :D thanks reviewnya

Nanakyu : iya, saya juga sayang sama kyu~ hehe thanks reviewnya

Kyuli 99 : hehe terbukti smua kan di chap ini? :D okee, thanks reviewnya saeng

Chocosnow : iya nnti saya buat saling mmbenci kkkk~ sipsip, merekaa psti kubuat bhagia kok xD thanks reviewnya

Ningkyu : waah jinjja? Biar saya tebak kita beda brp tahun :D hmm apa kita selisih 8 tahunkah? Mianhae saya baru tau ada yg lebih tua dari saya hehe, salam kenal eonni^^

Sparkyubum : soal bencinya kibum itu belum bisa saya kasih tau xD ini udh asap lho~ thanks reviewnya

Septianurmalit1 : ini sudah kan~ thanks reviewnya

Dewiangel : hehe lebih jahat saya yg buat alurnya gini xD thanks reviewnya

Shin Ririn 1013 : salah yee :D bukan yunho yg meninggal~ ayo tebak lagi! Kkk~ thanks reviewnya

Thiefhaniee fhaa : gomawo~ tetap follow dan review ff ini yaa thanks reviewnya

Phn19 : salam kenal juga~ gpp kok, asal stiap saya update jgn absen buat review yaa xD thanks reviewnya

Rpsckhalways : betul! :D thanks reviewnya

Chairun : halo juga~ ngga kok, saya ngga sejahat itu bikin kyu mati gitu aja thanks reviewnya

Sehuniiee : okee~ thanks reviewnya

Evilkyu vee : jangan ketinggalan lagi lho~ tebakanmu hampir tepat! sipsiippp thanks reviewnya

Susilawatilia208 : beneran nih kamu sammpe nangis? :o selamat datang new readers~ tetap follow dan review kalo mau tau lanjutannya xD thanks reviewnya

**.**

**.**

**A/N : saya ngga mau kasih banyak bocoran lagiii, readers udh banyak yg pinter tebak alur ceritanya ya huaaa T_T ehh tapi saya seneng readers udh pada pinter nebak, pasti di sekolahnya selalu dapet Ranking 1 yaa? xD banyak yg bilang Younghwan kok jahat bngt ya disini, tp ya lebih jahat saya krna saya yg buat younghwan jahat xD ah masih ada yg manggil saya 'author' ya? Panggil saya ****ARA**** aja, saya 98line dan jgn panggil author lagi ya **** *tebarkyubum* maaf ya kalo chap ini kurang bagus, saya bener2 tepar sama kegiatan skolah, alhasil flu mencium hidung saya -_-**

**Ada usul readers kalo lebih baik saya update dg interval waktu tidak terlalu jauh alias singkat walaupun tiap chapnya dibuat tidak panjang. Good idea! readers yg lain setuju?**

**Banyak yg nebak death chara itu younghwan ya? Bener ngga yaa~~ tp ada jg yg pengen Kyu mati, kalo pengen Kyu jd death chara di ff ini jg boleh :p readers, saya bingung nih ****ada yg punya saran siapa yang kira2 cocok jadi anak tunggalnya jung yunho?**** Buat jd temen kyu ntar kkk~ pilihannya antara Siwon/Changmin/atau ada usul lain? Ayo VOTING di review!^^**

**Can I get more than 135 reviewers? *nyengir* Don't forget to follow and favorite this story if you want me to update ASAP again~~~~^^ Dear, readers~ Thank you so much for the review ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : The Puzzle and The Chance**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun / Zhao Kui Xian**

** Kim Kibum as Park Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo**

** Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

** And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Ketika topeng harus dipasangkan tertukar, ketika kedua saudara sedarah harus membohongi diri mereka masing-masing dan saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Life is like a Puzzle who give us thousand Chance to arrange it.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE Need Review, please?^^**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : CHAP ini bener2 chap paling sulit bagi saya -_- Maaf jika chap ini bener2 buruk karena ****alurnya maju mundur**** . Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan~~ ngga suka sama ff ini? silahkan baca lagi ****WARNING**** diatas. NEED REVIEW^^**

**BEFORE YOU READ IT! ****Buat readers atau new readers yg masih bingung sama alur cerita ini, silahkan baca lagi dg seksama dari PROLOG/TRAILER awal ff ini,****dan ****perhatikan setiap KETERANGAN WAKTU TAHUNnya ****pada stiap scene di chap sebelumnya****maupun chap ini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

"Jika hanya ada kita berdua, jangan panggil aku Tuan muda Kyuhyun lagi. Aku muak dengan nama itu."

"Tapi tuan muda…"

"Aku tahu Ahjussi tidak pernah membantah setiap perintahku bukan?"

"Aniyo, Tuan muda." Sang pelayan tersenyum memaklumi bagaimana sikap dingin Tuan muda dan titah baru untuknya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hidup itu seperti Puzzle.**

**Jika kau tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menyusunnya, maka kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Kyu, kau sungguh sudah menemui Tuhan disana?'**

'**Apa kau baik-baik saja disamping Tuhan? Dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik kan?'**

'**Seperti apa surga itu, Kyukyu? Apakah sangat indah dan menyenangkan? Bidadari disana pasti sangat cantik seperti Eomma kan? Hehehe.'**

'**Kapan kau akan membawaku ikut serta kesana? Kau curang karena pergi mendahuluiku! Awas saja nanti, akan kumakan semua permen dan cokelat milikmu!'**

'**Kyu, kabarmu disana pasti baik kan? Kau tidak ingin menanyakan bagaimana kabarku disini?'**

'**Berkunjunglah dalam setiap mimpiku, Kyu. Jika kau tidak mau berkunjung, aku yakin kau masih ada di dunia ini. Ck, atau mungkin kau benar-benar bahagia di alam sana sehingga kau tidak mengingatku, eoh?'**

'**Jahat sekali! Kau tidak merindukanku, huh? Bogoshipeoyo. Aku merindukanmu, Kyukyu pabbo. Tunggulah aku disana. Aku berjanji akan berkunjung, ah aniya, aku akan menetap disana. Bersamamu tentunya, selamanya.'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Several seasons have already passed****since I let you go~**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**4 FEBRUARI 1993, PUKUL 01.45**

**.**

"Angkat... jebal… kumohon angkat Hye Jin-ah… ukh…" Yunho benar-benar kalut sekarang, kini ia benar-benar sendirian di suatu tempat yang cukup jauh dari daerah rumah sakit yang entah harus bagaimana menjelaskannya bahkan sulit untuk menggambarnya. Wilayah itu benar-benar mengalami kerusakan total. Rumah sakit International Seoul kini hanyalah tinggal sebuah nama saja. Rumah sakit terbesar di Korea Selatan itu benar-benar hampir rata dengan tanah. Yunho menduga-duga bahwa ledakan misterius itu karena adanya bom yang berada pada titik-titik vital daerah rumah sakit. Dan sekarang, Yunho tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia hanya bisa mengusap perlahan air mata yang lancang keluar dan menggigit bibirnya. Ya, tempat dimana ia bekerja selama kurun waktu 7 tahun. Tempat dimana cita-citanya sebagai dokter dimulai dari situ, ah tidak, sejak ia memutuskan untuk kuliah di Fakultas Kedokteran, Seoul International Hospital adalah tempat dimana mimpinya bermulai.

Ya, katakanlah Yunho beruntung dapat selamat dari peristiwa itu. Namun sekarang ia tidak tahu harus sedih atau bahagia. Pikirannya benar-benar panik terlihat dari tangannya yang masih menggenggam ponsel miliknya namun matanya tetap mawas mencari dua subjek yang dicarinya sekarang. Kini, dia hanya bisa berharap dan bergantung pada istrinya di rumah. Ia sangat beruntung bahwa ponselnya dalam keadaan baik, meski layarnya sedikit pecah. Yunho berdoa agar istrinya Ahn Hyejin mengangkat teleponnya. Meskipun ia sud`ah mengirim pesan dan mengaktifkan GPSnya, namun tetap saja ia merasa sangat kalut mengingat sekarang sudah larut malam.

Yunho kini beposisi cukup jauh dari rumah sakit yang sudah meledak itu. Ia berada pada lokasi dengan radius 50 meter dari lokasi rumah sakit. Yunho sengaja menjauh dari rumah sakit itu bukan saja karena banyaknnya mayat bergelimpangan disana, tapi karena disana masih terdapat titik-titik api dan ia takut akan tertimpa beberapa bangunan yang sudah dipastikan pasti akan ambruk. Lokasi rumah sakit sudah sangat ramai oleh banyaknya petugas pemadam kebakaran, polisi, tim gabungan palang merah, serta banyaknya warga yang ikut mengerubungi tempat itu. Entah bagaimana ceritanya ia sudah tepental selama beberapa meter dan kini mengungsi dari radius yang cukup jauh dari pusat rumah sakit karena saking kuatnya ledakan yang dahsyat itu dan saking mengerikannya musibah naas itu.

Yunho benar-benar mengutuk orang yang menjadi dalang atas semua ini. Ia berharap agar semua petugas yang kini mengerubungi tempat itu diberi kemudahan dalam proses penyelidikan serta proses otopsi. Tak lupa juga Yunho berdoa semoga si pelaku mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal atas meledaknya rumah sakit raksasa di Korea itu dan meregangnya ratusan nyawa yang termasuk dari teman-temannya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter ataupun perangkat rumah sakit serta ratusan pasien tak bersalah ikut menjadi korbannya. Ah! Apa hanya ia sendiri yang selamat sekarang?! Yunho benar-benar frustasi, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang.

Di sisi lain, Yunho sendiri terluka parah di bagian pinggang dan punggungnya serta lengan kanannya yang patah dan cedera entah di berapa bagian akibat terlempar beberapa meter membuat tubuhnya membentur benda tumpul dan benda tajam di sekitarnya dari pusat ledakan itu. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas bukan main sekarang. Yunho benar-benar menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi bocah kecil yang ia refleks memeluknya untuk menjauh dari ledakan itu.

Hati Yunho tersenyum pahit, ia benar-benar bersyukur saat itu ikut mengejar Kyuhyun yang hendak melarikan diri dari rumah sakit. Jika saja ia tidak ikut mengejar Kyuhyun, maka sudah dipastikan ia masih berada pada koridor pusat rumah sakit dan mungkin saja sekarang dirinya hanya bersisa nama. Ia benar-benar bersyukur pada Tuhan, ia akan berterima kasih dan merawat bocah itu sebagai balasan rasa terima kasih secara tidak langsungnya. Tapi tunggu dulu, dimana bocah itu? Dimana bocah bernama Park Kyuhyun itu? Astaga! Bagaimana bisa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang!

Tubuh Yunho semakin tak bertenaga ketika ia menyadari tidak ada Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya. Terakhir ia mengingat bahwa ia masih memeluk bocah itu ketika terpental jauh akibat ledakan. Hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang. Kyuhyun harus ia temukan dalam keadaan hidup! Ia tidak boleh masuk ke dalam daftar korban jiwa dalam kecelakaan ini. Ia ingin sekali dan bertekad merawat bocah itu karena secara tidak langsung karena Kyuhyun lah ia masih bisa selamat meski sekujur tubuhnya terluka dan mengalami cedera yang parah. Dokter bermarga Jung itu juga benar-benar kesal setengah mati sekarang. Apakah istrinya dirumah sudah tertidur lelap jadi ia tidak mengangkat telepon darinya? Ayolah Ahn Hyejin, Jung Yunho membutuhkanmu detik ini juga.

Air mata yunho mengalir. Dia benar-benar masih shock. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak shock? Kau baru saja selamat dari sebuah ledakan yang sangat hebat. Yunho mencoba untuk tetap tenang agar lukanya tidak bertambah parah. Ia bersyukur setidaknya dirinya adalah dokter yang handal, jadi ia bisa sedikit menenangkan dirinya sembari menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Matanya berputar mencari dimana bocah itu, Yunho yakin Kyuhyun ada di sekitarnya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa ia tidak terlempar dan terpental sendirian. Ia bertekad harus menemukannya. Harus!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**03 FEBRUARI 1994**

.

**.**

Pintu jati itu terbuka menampilkan pria paruh baya dengan sejuta topeng mengerikan di wajahnya. Kibum beringsut mundur pada sudut siku-siku ujung ranjangnya. Tangannya bergetar saat sang Appa akan memasuki kamarnya. Wajahnya yang lusuh, air muka yang keruh dan bagian bawah matanya menghitam membuat sosok Kibum sebagai anak lelaki periang setahun yang lalu bagaikan terbang ditiup angin musim gugur. Dengan hanya melihat saja, kita sudah menyimpulkan bahwa sosok bocah yang memiliki kehidupan rumit itu memendam sejuta tekanan dan problematika hidup. Kibum yang sejak 3 jam sebelumnya sedang melamun di kamar tiba-tiba tersentak menatap orang itu. Pandangannya mawas menatap sosok pria yang notabene merupakan ayah biologisnya yang kini membawa serta sosok orang asing memasuki kamarnya.

"A..Appa?"

"Selamat malam, anakku. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, hm?" Anehnya, Kibum yang selama setahun ini hanya serumah dengan sosok pria didepannya justru malah mendadak merinding mendengar panggilan ayahnya. Nada itu seperti mengandung bibit-bibit kebengisan sikapnya. Kibum hanya bisa menatap Appa-nya seccara jeli, menyelidiki apalagi yang akan Appa-nya rencanakan. Tubuhnya menegang saat tangan kokoh Appa-nya mengusap pelan kepalanya, Kibum agak takut sekarang.

"Appa.. si.. siapa dia?" bibir Kibum sedikit kelu ketika sosok pria yang dibawa ayahnya menatapya secara intens.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah Oh Da Jung." Sang ayah masih membelai rambut tebal putranya.

"Nu..Nuguya?" Kibum curiga dengan sosok pria itu. Pria dengan setelan jas yang sederhana, sorot mata tajam seperti ayahnya, serta koper hitam berukuran kecil pada tangan kirinya. Sejenak, pria itu meletakkan koper hitamnya pada meja nakas disamping ranjang.

"Pria ini, atau mungkin kau dapat memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ahjussi, arra? Dia adalah seorang psikolog yang akan menangani penyakitmu. Appa sengaja memanggilnya kesini untuk membimbingmu keluar dari semua permasalahan psikologis dan kejiwaan yang kau alami ini." tubuh Kibum semakin menegang saat mendengar istilah tentang 'permasalahan kejiwaan'. Ia pernah mendengar kata itu. Meski tidak tahu apa definisinya, tapi otak jeniusnya sedikit menangkap apa maksud Appa-nya sekarang. Apakah Appa-nya menganggapnya seperti orang dengan gangguan kejiwaan?

"Ne?! Appa, aku kan tidak sakit!"

"Dengarkan Appa..."

"Appa pikir aku ini sekarang seperti orang gila? Aku mengalami gangguan jiwa? Begitukah?"

"Park Kyuhyun, dengarkan Appa dulu. Appa hanya ingin agar kau…"

"Chakkaman… Appa salah memanggil namaku!" Mata Kibum membulat. Meski Kibum berada dalam kondisi yang tidak baik namun pendengarannya masih dapat menangkap dengan baik sebutan nama milik orang lain dan tentu bukan sebutan namanya yang Appanya lontarkan barusan. Dan hal itu membuat jantung Kibum berdetak kencang.

"Kau memanggilku dengan sebutan nama Kyuhyun tadi, Appa." Kibum mengulang.

"Apa maksudnya tadi? Aku Kibum, Appa!" Tatapan Kibum menajam saat panndangannya dengan sang ayah bertemu. Sedangkan sang Appa hanya tersenyum. Benar-benar seyuman yang mengerikan.

"Eoh? Apanya yang salah, hm? Kau memang putra bungsuku, Park Kyuhyun." Younghwan tersenyum. Dibalik senyumannya itu tersembunyi sejuta rencana yang tidak kita ketahui apakah itu.

"Appa! Apa yang…"

"Berikan salammu pada Oh Da Jung ahjussi, Kyu. Dialah yang akan mengobati stress yang sudah kau alami selama hampir setahun ini. Appa harap agar kau dapat mengikuti segala terapi yang diberikan Oh Da Jung ahjussi padamu dan segera sembuh untuk kembali bersekolah, Kyuhyunnie."

"APPA! Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?!"

"Geurae, perkenalkan aku adalah…" saat pria bernama Oh Da Jung itu akan menyentuh kepala Kibum, sebuah tepisan kuat mengenai tangan pria itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Appa, jangan bercanda! Aku Kibum, bukan Kyuhyun! Itu tidak lucu, Appa!" Desis Kibum.

Kibum kini benar-benar berubah total dari kibum yang dulu. Kibum yang sekarang lebih mirip deperti seorang pemberontak kecil. Kibum yang sekarang lebih emosional dari anak-anak sebayanya. Kibum yang sekarang bahkan lebih sering marah-marah pada hal yang tidak jelas. Kibum yang sekarang lebih banyak memunculkan sifat barunya, yakni sifat dingin ibarat es di musim salju. Dan tentu saja, Kibum yang sekarang lebih miskin ekspresi. Siapakah yang sudah membuat bocah lelaki yang polos itu menjadi seperti ini?

"Jebal, jangan tersenyum seperti itu, Appa. Kau mengerikan, sungguh. Apa lagi sekarang? Rencana apa lagi?" Kibum menatap lelah pria didepannya. Air mata sudah menggenang di mata bulatnya.

"Kyuhyunnie…" sang Appa mencoba menyentuh bahu Kibum.

"Appa.. jebal.. hiks.. jangan paksa aku lagi…hiks jebal.."

"Aku sudah.. hiks menurutimu untuk menjadi pengganti Kyuhyun kan? Aku sudah berjanji menjadi The Key hiks.. meski aku tidak tahu apakah itu…"

"Kyu, dengar. Appa benar-benar…" Kibum menyentak tangan Appa-nya yang kembali akan menyentuh wajahnya.

"Ya, Appa benar-benar jahat! Hiks.. sudah kubilang, aku.. Park Kibum! AKU ADALAH PARK KIBUM!"

PLAK!

"Dengarkan aku! Kau adalah Park Kyuhyun dan bukan Park Kibum! Mulai hari ini, detik ini, detik berikutnya, besok, lusa, sampai kapanpun!" tersulut sudah emosi yang ditahan Younghwan sejak tadi membuat seenaknya main tangan pada Kibum. Setetes darah membekas di sudut bibir anak itu. Air matanya kembali membasahi wajahnya. Baru kali ini setelah sekian lamanya ia hidup, ia mendapatkan sebuah tamparan menyakitkan dan pernyataan ah mungkin tepatnya sebuah bentakan keras dari ayahnya.

"Untuk menjadi The Key, kau bukan saja harus menggantikan posisi bocah sialan itu. Kau juga harus menjadi dirinya, paham? Jangan melawan Appa, atau kau akan menyesal."

"SHIREO! Aku tetaplah aku, Park Kibum! Kyuhyun pasti…"

"Persetan dengan anak itu! Camkan ini, satu-satunya keturunan keluarga Park yang tewas dalam musibah ledakan itu adalah Park Kibum. Bukan Park Kyuhyun." Sang Appa mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dan menggoreskan sebuah sayatan kecil di perpotongan leher Kibum.

"ARGHH! Appo! A.. appa, sakit…hiks.."

"Lagipula, tidak ada satupun orang di dunia ini yang akan menolongmu. Hanya dirimu sendiri yang akan menyelamatkanmu. Mereka yang sudah pergi, tentu tidak bisa membantumu keluar dari garis masa depan yang aku buat untukmu. Termasuk itu Ibumu, Jungsoo bahkan Donghae."

"A..Appa.. appo.. hiks.. appo.." Kibum menangis sekarang.

Appa-nya benar-benar seperti seorang psikopat! Dan sekarang, Appa-nya yang membuat sebuah sayatan vertical di perpotongan leher anaknya itu lalu mengambil sebuah tissue, dan membersihkan dengan segera darah yang menetes. Luka di lehernya tidak mengenai nadinya, dan meski hanya berupa sebuah sayatan kecil agak menganga dengan panjang sekitar 5 cm itu tetap saja menyakitkan bagi Kibum.

Ya, Kibum ingat sekarang. Kyuhyun pernah mengalami luka sayatan berbentuk vertikal di perpotongan leher sebelah kanannya. Si bungsu tidak pernah memberitahukan tentang luka itu kepadanya, kedua kakaknya yang lain maupun Eomma-nya sendiri. Kyuhyun hanya memberikan alasan bahwa ia tergores benda tajam saat tertidur, dan jadilah Kyuhyun mempunyai bekas luka jahitan itu. Dan sekarang sang Appa seolah sedang ingin membuat replika Kyuhyun pada Kibum. Memberikan sebuah luka yang sama persis.

Lalu apa maksudnya dengan ini? Kibum tahu jika Kyuhyun adalah saudara kembarnya. Namun mereka lahir dengan kasus bayi kembar tidak identik. Kibum benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sungguh, bocah 6 tahun itu benar-benr tidak habis pikir dengan yang ayahnya lakukan sekarang.

"Cha, sudah selesai. Kyuhyun mempunyai sebuah bekas luka jahitan leher sebelah kanannya. Dan kau juga akan memilikinya sekarang." Younghwan tersenyum tipis dan segera mengambil peralatan kotak P3K. Kibum? Bocah itu hanya bisa menangis saat ini.

"Oh Da Jung-ssi sekarang giliranmu." Younghwan memberi isyarat pada psikolog misterius itu untuk melakukan tugasnya.

Kurang kejam apalagi ayahnya sekarang? Bahkan sang ayah tidak mengingat sama sekali bahwa sekarang adalah ulang tahun si kembar, dan besok adalah peringatan kematian satu tahun Kyuhyun, putra bungsunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**04 FEBRUARI 1993, PUKUL 02.35**

**.**

**.**

Monitor EKG masih menunjukkan garis zig-zag bercampur dengan garis lainnya yang bergerak lurus namun kembali tidak beraturan. Meski masih terbaca oleh monitor EKG pada gambar rekaman langsung detak jantung pasien itu, namun garis-garis hijau yang terhubung dengan beberapa alat yang menempel pada tubuhnya itu bukanlah detakan jantung orang normal. Garis-garis itu terlihat seperti rumput yang bergerak kesana kemari tertiup oleh angin dan kini garis itu perlahan membuat beberapa garis lurus. Satu kata yang dapat kita simpulkan, keadaan si pemilik jantung dalam kondisi parah atau katakanlah dalam kondisi detakan jantung dibawah batasan normal, sangat tidak stabil dan tentu pasien tersebut seolah masih betah dengan keadaanya yang diambang bawah kesadarannya.

"Pasien hampir mengalami detakan fibrilasi! Aish, dimana defibrilator itu?!"

"Kenapa kau tanyakan padaku, huh?! Mana aku tahu, Liu Xin pabbo!" kesal Yunho, pasalnya ia sendiri tidak dapat membantu banyak wanita didepannya yang kini mulai mondar-mandir mencari alat bernama Defribilator itu. Meskipun Yunho ingin sekali membantu, namun urung dilakukannya mengingat kondisinya juga sedang terluka parah. Karena bagaimanapun ia lebih ahli pada bidang ini meskipun istrinya adalah seorang dokter juga.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama asliku, Jung pabbo!"

"Aish jinjja… Ya!" pasangan suami istri itu masih saja ribut dengan suasana seperti ini, membuat Yunho meringis menahan sakit pada lengannya yang patah.

"Bawa dia ke rumah sakit! Disini kita tidak mempunyai peralatan medis yang memadai!"

"Tidak, kumohon jangan bawa anak ini kemana-mana. Keadaannya terlalu riskan apabila kita membawanya keluar!"

"Ini semua karenamu! Kau ini seorang dokter, Jung Yunho! Kenapa kau malah membawa seorang anak yang sekarat kesini!" wanita muda dengan nama rangkap itu mulai mengacak rambutnya sendiri hingga rambut sebahunya berantakan lantaran kesal dengan tindakan bodoh suaminya sendiri.

"Aku tidak punya tempat tujuan lain! Kau ini istriku, dan ingat bahwa kau juga seorang dokter, Liu Xin!"

"Hei Jung pabbo, aku ini psikiater sekaligus dokter spesialis kejiwaan, ingat?! Sedangkan kau adalah dokter spesialis penyakit dalam dan juga dokter bedah! Kita dokter, tapi berbeda bidang! Aish…"

"Aku tahu! Setidaknya kau sudah menyelesaikan program S2 dokter spesialis, ingat?! Bantu aku dulu, lenganku cedera, Liu Xin!"

"Namaku Jung Hyejin, arra?! Jangan memanggilku dengan nama chinaku, pabbo! Kau ini…. Ya Tuhan! ASYSTOLE FLAT LINE! Lakukan Resusitasi jantung padanya, Yun!"

Ya, wanita yang kini sedang panic luar biasa itulah penyelamat Yunho saat itu. Saat panggilan telepon tidak jua diangkat, akhirnya wanita yang menjabat sebagai istri dari Yunho itu datang dengan nafas memburu dan langkah yang bergetar saat menatap lokasi dimana ia menemukan Yunho dan anak itu, Park Kyuhyun. Wanita itu setengah berteriak dengan lokasinya berada sekarang. Sulit dan terlalu mengerikan untuk menggambarkannya. Potongan tubuh dimana-mana, lautan darah, peralatan rumah sakit yang ia temukan berserakan dimana-mana. Mengerikan! Ah, ralat itu sungguh-sungguh mengerikan. Bahkan wanita yang belum berumur 30 tahun itu sendiri sudah bergetar ketakutan dengan wajah pucat pasi. Jika saja ia tidak mengingat bahwa suaminya melakukan panggilan missed call berulang-ulang, ia sungguh ingin pingsan di tempat yang bahkan sudah hampir seluruhnya hancur itu.

Wanita bernama Ahn Hyejin atau lebih tepatnya Jung Hyejin yang mempunyai nama cina Zhao Liu Xin itu kini panik setengah mati untuk menangani Kyuhyun yang diambang kematian. Pasalnya, ia sendiri bukanlah spesialis pada bidang ini. Ia berpengalaman dalam kasus pasien yang mengalami traumatis, gangguan psikis sampai kejiwaan, stress ringan sampai stress berat, dan sebagainya. Meskipun dalam jurusan kedokteran ia cukup tahu dengan pasien yang mengalami Lost Heartbeat atau kehilangan detak jantung.

Hyejin berdecak kesal sedetik kemudian saat menyadari bahwa suaminya pun terluka cukup parah dan lengannya yang patah, langsung mengambil alat ET untuk menyuntikkan adrenalin yang berfungsi untuk merangsang denyut jantung dan meningkatkan hormone adrenalin pada tubuh anak itu, Kyuhyun.

"Airway, Breathing, Circulation, ingat ketiga hal tersebut Hyejin-ah. Periksa dulu jalan dan saluran nafasnya!" Yunho yang menyadari kepanikan istrinya memberi titah pada tindakan yang harus istrinya lakukan.

Hyejin yang langsung tersadar dengan sigap mengecek saluran napas Kyuhyun lalu meletakkan satu tangan di dahi pasien, dan dua jari tangan di bawah dagunya, dengan pelan mendongakkan kepala anak malang di hadapannya dengan menekan dahi sambil sedikit mendorong dagu. Lalu ia mendekatkan pipinya di depan hidung dan mulut bocah itu selama 10 detik. Mencoba merasakan hembusan nafas yang keluar.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang menyumbat saluran nafasnya! Apakah mungkin jantungnya?" Hyejin mengusap keringatnya lalu menengok ke arah suaminya yang terduduk sambil meringis kesakitan saat mengusapkan sebuah lap kecil pada lukanya yang mengalirkan darah.

"Astaga, lengan dan pinggangmu mengalami pendarahan, Yun!"

"Tangani dulu anak itu, palliwa! Aku tidak apa, sungguh. Cek sirkulasi peredaran darahnya, jika denyut nadinya lemah segera lakukan CPR!" Yunho sendiri juga kalut ketika tubuh kaku dan pucat Kyuhyun sangat dingin saat ia menyentuhnya, kuku di jari-jari tangan Kyuhyun juga mulai membiru tidak lupa dengan kepala anak itu yang masih mengalirkan darah.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hyejin meraba denyut nadi carotid di leher, di rongga antara saluran udara paru-paru, dan otot-otot lehernya selama 10 detik. Sangat lemah, pikirnya. Dengan segera, Hyejin menumpukan kedua tangannya di dada Kyuhyun lalu menekan dan memompanya secara beraturan sambil sesekali melihat perkembangan denyut jantung di monitor Elektrokardiograf. Sedangkan, di sisi lain Yunho mulai bangkit dengan langkah tertatih menuju sebuah rak kecil disampingnya, mencari-mencari sesuatu.

"Yun… ventrikel fibrilasi! Hiks.. eotteoke?"

"Aku.. aku menemukannya!" Yunho setengah berteriak lalu mengambil alat itu dengan tangan kirinya yang tak terluka.

Dengan mata yang sudah tergenang oleh air matanya sendiri, Hyejin memfungsikan alat bernama Defribilator tersebut. Setelah selesai, ia mencari posisi yang tepat untuk mengejutkan denyut jantung yang mulai tidak stabil itu, memasangkan pada tegangan rendah lalu mengejutkannya pada dada anak itu.

"Naikkan tegangannya!" Yunho dengan segera menuruti titah istrinya, ia yang mengatur fungsi alat itu meski dengan satu tangan. Matanya dengan cekatan memperhatikan monitor didepan matanya.

"Demi Tuhan! Yun, tidak merespon!"

"Tekanan darah masih dibawah normal!"

Hyejin yang kini mulai berlinang air mata karena tersulut rasa panic dan cemas yang bercampur satu itu menyentakkan alat itu lagi.

"Menerima respon pada tegangan sedang!"

"Hyejin-ah, kembalikan pada tegangan rendah. Jangan panic, arraseo?"

"Respon.. jantungnya merespon! Hikss.. Yun..."

"Cukup! Kembali pada batasan normal!"

"Hiks… Yunho-ah…" Hyejin memeluk suaminya. Tubuhnya sudah berkeringat dan mulai membasahi kemeja yang dipakainya. Ia terisak di bahu suaminya. Tentu saja, ia sangat panic tadi. Selain itu, ia merasa seperti… takut kehilangan anak lelaki yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu.

"Tenanglah, hm? Chukkae, kau berhasil melakukannya."

"Hiks… aku sangat takut tadi.. hiks.. Yun, gomawo.."

"Tugas kita belum selesai, Hyejin-ah. Anak itu mengalami benturan hebat di kepalanya. Kita harus…ukh.."

"Astaga, Yunho! Biarkan aku jahit lukamu sekarang, ne? Kau mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah! Aku akan memanggil beberapa sahabat lamaku dari China untuk membantu penanganan selanjutnya pada anak itu. Kita sungguh tidak bisa melakukan operasi besar disini…"

"….."

"Sini, aku tangani dulu lukamu. Kau percaya padaku kan?" sang istri segera menyentuh wajah lelah suaminya yang masih membekas darah pada luka goresan disana. Sebelumnya, ia sudah menelpon beberapa sahabatnya yang berada pada bidang spesialis kedokteran yang sama seperti Yunho untuk segera datang ke tempatnya sekarang dan menolong kondisi Kyuhyun yang dipastikan sedang dalam masa kritis.

"Hm..Aku..percaya padamu. Selamatkan anak itu." Yunho menatap sendu istrinya, ia sendiri masih dalam keadaan yang buruk. Yunho juga belum melaporkan perihal dirinya kepada polisi, sebagai satu-satunya korban yang masih hidup dalam tragedi naas itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Life is like a Puzzle.**

**If you not have the chance, you are never arrange and finish it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**03 FEBRUARI 1994**

**.**

"Hiks.. tidak! Semua itu bohong! Itu tidak mungkin!" Kibum masih menutup kedua telinganya, sepeninggal ayahnya, sang psikolog itu langsung mengambil alih dan berbicara empat mata dengan Kibum di kamarnya.

"Dengarkan ahjussi, Kibum-ah. Kau sudah dengar sendiri perkataan ayahmu, bukan? Inilah jalan hidup yang harus kau jalani."

"Jika Eomma-mu sungguh menyayangimu, seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Eomma-mu hanya menyayangi Kyuhyun seorang. Buktinya, dia langsung meminta cerai saat Kyuhyun dipastikan meninggal dunia. Dia bahkan tidak memperdulikanmu sedikitmu, benar bukan?"

"Jika Donghae hyung-mu ingin melindungimu, seharusnya ia tidak menyusul Eomma kalian pergi untuk mencegahnya pergi dari sini dan tetap berada disini untuk menjagamu. Buktinya, apakah ia benar-benar menyusul dan sudah menemukan Eomma kalian? Apakah setelah malam itu, Donghae kembali ke rumah ini? Apakah ia menepati janjinya untuk segera kembali? Tidak, Donghae benar-benar meninggalkanmu. Ia lebih memilih mencari atau bahkan mungkin tinggal bersama Eomma-nya daripada berada disini denganmu." Pria misterius itu masih berbicara dengan penuh tekanan. Membuat perkataannya menyelimuti pikiran Kibum, seolah sedang mencuci otak anak kecil didepannya.

"Sama halnya dengan Jungsoo. Hyung tertuamu itu juga ikut meninggalkanmu sendirian, Kibum-ah. Dengan bermodalkan alasan mencari Donghae dan Eomma kalian yang tidak kembali, ia keluar dari rumah ini, kembali meninggalkanmu. Sekarang kau lihat, apakah ia kembali kesini?" Seorang psikolog memang ahli dalam bidang ini. Dan psikolog yang bernama Oh Da Jung itu memanfaatkan keahliannya untuk menyusup masuk kedalam pikiran Kibum, lalu memporak-porandakan isinya.

"Kau, Park Kibum. Sungguh dirimu tidak tahu? Kau pembawa sial di keluarga ini. Kau yang membuat semua orang di sekitarmu pergi meninggalkanmu dalam sebuah kehampaan ini."

"Dan kau juga… Park Kibum, kaulah yang sudah membuat adikmu sekaligus saudara kembarmu tewas mengenaskan."

Kibum mulai melepaskan kedua tangan yang menutupi telinganya sejak tadi. Tangannya terkulai lemah disampingnya. Air mata masih membasahi wajah yang kian malang itu. Pandangannya beralih pada jendela di belakang pria itu. Dan kini pandangannya mengosong ketika pria didepannya mengatakan hal pahit padanya.

Sedangkan pria bernama Oh Da Jung itu tersenyum sinis. Ia berhasil dengan pekerjaannya dan segera besiap pergi meninggalkan kamar itu setelah menyuntikkan sesuatu di lengan Kibum. Dan tidak didapatkan sebuah reaksi kesakitan dan sejenisnya saat jarum suntik itu menembus kulit Kibum.

"Pikirkanlah kembali, Kibum-ah. Jika kau ingin tetap hidup dan lepas dari semua ini, jalan satu-satunya adalah menuruti dan mematuhi perintah Appa-mu."

Sedetik setelah pria itu pergi, tangisan Kibum tiba-tiba berhenti. Entah apa yang disuntikkan pria itu, membuat kepala Kibum semakin sakit dan pikirannya menerawang kemana-kemana. Pikirannya sangat kacau sekarang, ia seperti tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Dan kini, pikirannya kembali berjelajah ke masa-masa dulu dimana ia pernah berbahagia.

'**Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, Kyu. Kita akan selalu bersama kan? Kita harus menjadi harabeoji bersama nanti dan hidup bahagia, arrachi?'**

'**Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Bumbum. Aku janji kok.'**

'**Awas saja kalau kau melanggar janjimu! Aku pasti akan memakan semua permen dan cokelatmu nanti.'**

'**Makan saja sesukamu, Bumbum. Tapi, sebelum kau menghabiskan milikku, semua permen dan cokelatmu sudah berada di perutku, hihihi.'**

'**Andwaee! Kau curang Kyukyu! Sampai matipun aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu.'**

'**Jinjja? Tentu saja saat kau mati nanti aku pun juga tidak bisa memakan semua permenmu itu, Bumbum.'**

'**Eh? Waeyo? Memangnya kenapa?'**

'**Kata halmeoni, jika salah satu dari anak kembar itu meninggal maka pasti yang lainnya akan ikut meninggal juga. Jika salah satu dari anak kembar itu sakit, maka yang lainnya pun ikut sakit.'**

'**Benarkah? Kok aku baru tahu?'**

'**Aku diberi tahu halmeoni, hehe. Tapi kurasa ada benarnya, Bum. Anak kembar pasti selalu berikatan karena kita sudah diciptakan bersama oleh Tuhan di perut Eomma, jadi kita tidak akan terpisahkan.'**

'**Kau berbicara seperti orang dewasa saja, Kyukyu. Hahaha, kau seperti harabeoji!'**

'**Aisshh appo, Bum! Jangan mencubit pipiku terus, nanti jadi melar seperti adonan kue! Aissh.'**

Lagi, Kibum kembali mengenang masa itu. Masa dimana ia pernah merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Masa dimana ia pernah merasakan manisnya kebersamaan. Masa dimana ia pernah merasakan sosok nyata Kyuhyun. Bukan pada masa ini. Masa sekarang tentu berbeda. Masa sekarang adalah masa dimana ia hidup seperti orang mati. Masa sekarang adalah masa dimana ia hidup seperti bukan hidup seorang Park Kibum. Ia ditinggal pergi oleh setengah dari jiwanya, saudara sedarahnya, saudara kembarnya, dan adik satu-satunya. Ia ditinggal pergi oleh orang-orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Kini ia sendirian. Air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Entah itu air mata keberapa puluh hari ini. Air mata itu, entah berapa puluh air mata lagi yang akan memadamkan segala emosinya, segala kesedihannya, segala tekanannya, segala luka menganga di hatinya saat ini. Sudah setahun setelah musibah mengerikan itu, dan sudah setahun pula, ia hidup tanpa Kyuhyun, tanpa kedua kakaknya dan tanpa Eomma-nya.

Isak tangis kembali terdengar. Kibum kembali menangisi semua yang telah terjadi padanya. Ia sungguh sudah lelah dengan ini semua. Ia ingin keluar dari sangkar burung yang menyakitkan ini. Terbang bebas, melakukan segalanya tanpa memperdulikan siapapun atau apapun. Dan sebuah jalan telah Kibum ambil.

"Kau melanggar janjimu, Kyu. Kau tidak menepatinya." Kibum tersenyum getir.

"Jika yang kau katakan itu benar, seharusnya aku pun sudah mati sekarang. Benar kan?"

"Semua yang kau katakan itu… Bohong." Kibum menatap miris figura retak yang masih berada di nakas sampingnya.

"Kyu, benarkah aku seperti itu? Benarkah aku ini pembawa sial?" Kibum tertawa kecil.

"Kalian semua jahat. Sungguh kalian semua jahat, hahaha."

"Kalian meninggalkanku. Kalian semua pergi tanpa membawa serta aku. Eomma.. Jungsoo Hyung… Donghae Hyung… Kyuhyunnie.."

"Aku… membenci kalian."

"Ya, sekarang ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Park Kibum."

.

.

.

.

**I can't hold you~**

**Would we have not broken up?**

**I'm holding to you, I'm trying!****  
****But the thoughts in my head are****scattering in this moment.****  
**

**.**

**.**

.

.

**04 FEBRUARI 1993, PUKUL 10.00 KST**

.

.

"Eommaaa… jebal, hiks jangan pergi.. hiks jangan pergi tinggalkan kami…"

"EOMMA! Akh!" teriakan Donghae memecah lamunan Hannah. Ia menoleh kebelakang saat Donghae terjatuh meringis memegangi lututnya yang berdarah. Itu benar, Hannah. Anak lelaki yang berada 3 meter dibelakangmu itu, Park Donghae dengan isakan tangisnya.

Tangisan Donghae yang menggema mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang mulai mendekati Donghae. Ada yang menanyakan keadaannya, masalahnya, memberikan kapas untuk lukanya sampai menawarkannya untuk membantu mencari keluarganya. Beberapa orang yang mulai iba padanya mengira bahwa ia sedang tersesat dan ditinggal oleh orang tuanya.

"Nak? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aigoo, lututmu berdarah, nak. Sini biar ahjumma obati lututmu, ne?"

"Dimana keluargamu? Apa kau tersesat?"

"Hae-ya…hiks…" lirih sang Eomma. Kakinya ingin melangkahkan ke depan toko roti itu, tempat dimana beberapa orang mengerubungi Donghae. Namun entah kenapa, hal itu ia urungkan dan segera pergi berlari meninggalkan tempat itu sambil membekap tangisnya.

"Hiks… Eomma.. Nae eomma eodiseo? Eomma.. hiks…" mata Donghae mencoba berkeliling mencari sosok Eomma-nya yang tadi ia kejar. Meskipun pandangannya terhalang dengan beberapa orang yang mengerubunginya namun ia sudah menyimpulkan satu hal. Terlambat, Donghae benar-benar terlambat sekarang karena punggung sang Eomma sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

'**Mianhae.. nan jeongmal mianhae… aku benar-benar tidak pantas kalian panggil dengan sebutan Eomma. Aku sudah gagal.. karena Appa kalian, aku tidak bisa menjaga Kyuhyun. Karena kelalaianku, membuat putraku sendiri harus meregang nyawa ppada tragedi yang mengenaskan itu. Aku takut, aku sangat takut pula tidak bisa menjaga kalian semua, Jungsoo-ah, Donghae-ya dan Kibummie… Mianhae…'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**05 FEBRUARI 1993, PUKUL 07.35 KST**

**.**

'**Pasien koma itu tidak dapat dibangunkan, tidak memberikan respons normal terhadap rasa****sakit****atau rangsangan****cahaya****, tidak memiliki siklus tidur-bangun, dan tidak dapat melakukan tindakan sukarela.'**

'**Koma dapat timbul karena berbagai kondisi, termasuk**** keabnormalan metabolik, penyakit****sistem saraf pusat****, serta luka neorologis akut, gegar otak karena kecelakaan berat pada kepala dan terjadi pendarahaan di dalam tempurung kepala.**

"Eommaaaaa! Aish jangan mengacuhkanku!"

'…**Dan pada kasus Kyuhyun ini, ia mengalami kondisi koma karena hal itu sengaja dilakukan oleh tubuhnya sendiri untuk mempertahankan fungsi ****otak****setelah timbulnya gegar otak yang dialaminya.'**

"Eomma!" guncangan kecil di bahu Hyejin menyadarkannya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Eoh? Waeyo Changminnie?"

"Kenapa Eomma melihat anak itu terus? Memangnya dia sakit apa sih?" mata Changmin membulat menandakan rasa ingin tahunya yang besar. Sebesar cintanya pada semua makanan di dunia.

"Jangan memasang wajah memelas seperti itu Changminnie." Hyejin tertawa kecil sambil mengalihkan pertanyaan dari anak kandungnya tersebut. Entah kenapa, hatinya yang tadi terluka menerima kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang berangsur membaik saat menatap putra kandung satu-satunya yang periang tersebut. Hatinya tadi benar-benar hancur saat mengetahui kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang. Padahal, ia baru saja mengetahui nama dan asal-usul anak yang terbaring koma itu beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum suaminya Yunho kembali mendapat penanganan lebih lanjut atas lukanya. Hyejin merasa seperti ingin melindungi dan menyayangi anak itu seperti anak kandungnya sendiri, Park Kyuhyun.

"Perut Chang mengeluarkan suara musik Eommaaa." Anak kecil yang sepertinya berusia sama dengan seorang anak lainnya yang berada di benak Hyejin itu mengusap-usap perutnya memberi kode bahwa ia lapar, kembali.

"Eh? Kemanakan sandwhich tuna yang tadi Eomma beli?" Hyejin mengacak-acak rambut cokelat gelap anak itu. Ya, anak kecil dengan postur tubuh yang berbeda dengan anak seusianya, Jung Changmin.

"Hmm, kemana ya? Eh! Chang lupa menyimpannya!"

"Ne? Kau lupa?"

"Iya, sepertinya tadi Chang menyimpannya kedalam mulut Chang. Dan sepertinya makanan itu menghilang Eomma, huweee."

"Aigoo, sepertinya sandwhich-mu itu terjatuh, sayang." Hyejin menatap Changmin dengan tatapan menakut-nakuti.

"MWO?! Eomma eotteoke? Sandwhich-ku, sungguh malang nasibnya.. pasti ia kelaparan dan kedinginan di suatu tempat.. hiks.." Changmin mulai bertingkah sok dramatis.

"Eomma tahu dimana sandwhich-mu itu terjatuh." Sang Eomma kemudian terkekeh.

"Eh? Eodiseo? Dimana Eomma?"

"Tentu saja sudah didalam perutmu. Hahaha." Hyejin mencubit gemas pipi putranya.

"Eomma benar-benar menyebalkaaannn. Awas saja nanti, akan kuadukan pada Appa!" ancaman kecil Changmin tidak digugah oleh wanita itu. Sang Eomma kembali menatap sendu pintu ICU itu.

"Eomma, kita ke ruang rawat Appa, ya?" lalu Hyejin mengangguk berjalan di belakang sang anak yang masih berceloteh tentang makanan itu. Sesekali matanya melirik ke pintu ICU yang belum terbuka itu.

'**Kyuhyun… namamu adalah Park Kyuhyun. Bolehkah aku merawat dan membesarkanmu? Wajahmu… sungguh mirip dengannya, Kyuhyun-ah. Cepatlah sadar, arra? Banyak yang menunggumu memperlihatkan mata indah itu.'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I got no one to talk to now. Because you are not around any longer****.**

**I hate seeing myself break down.**

**I have now here to depend on now.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Oh ya, ada masukan readers ttg nama cina kyu itu, hehe saya tau kok saya sengaja pake nama zhao kui xian juga~ thanks ketelitiannya ya^^**

**Saya bener2 nyesek sama ht #sungminout hiks~~ Sekian obrolan ga jelas saya, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!^^ thank you~~~**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**rpsckhalways | Shin Ririn1013 | aya | phn19 | Yeri LiXiu | | ****RTDhilla2 Kyuiee**** | chairun | dinacarisa | Sparkyubum | sofyanayunita1 | .cha | MinGyuTae00 | ningkyu | sehuniiee | dewiangel | kyuli19 | nanakyu | Guest(1) | septianurmalit1 | susilawatilia208 | hyunchiki | Choding | Guest(2) | Awaelfkyu13 | Rahma94 | mengkyuwind | cuttiekyu | Shofie kim | ayusetya93 | Puput | mifta cinya | ada yang belum kesebut?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : The Puzzle and The Chance**

**Chapter : 6 of ….**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun / Zhao Kui Xian**

** Kim Kibum as Park Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo**

** Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

** And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Ketika topeng harus dipasangkan tertukar, ketika kedua saudara sedarah harus membohongi diri mereka masing-masing dan saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Life is like a Puzzle who give us thousand Chance to arrange it.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE Need Review, please?^^**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Untuk ****SILENT READERS**** yang belum punya akun FFN dan masih belum memberikan jejak untuk FF ini, ngga apa2 kalian review tanpa harus punya akun FFN juga, kalian bisa pake Anonymous/Anonim atau apapun juga silahkan. Yang penting kalian review, ngga susah kan? ^_^ yang review saya doakan bisa nonton SS6 INA, Amiinn… review itu ngga susah trus ngga bayar kan? Ayo, berbagi kebaikan dengan saya^^**

**Saya greget banget pengen cepet2 buat FF ini ending tp trnyata ceritanya masih jauh banget T-T maaf atas keterlambatan update FF ini *bow***

.

.

.

.

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma benar-benar menyebalkaaannn. Awas saja nanti, akan kuadukan pada Appa!" ancaman kecil Changmin tidak digugah oleh wanita itu. Sang Eomma kembali menatap sendu pintu ICU itu.

"Eomma, kita ke ruang rawat Appa, ya?" lalu Hyejin mengangguk berjalan di belakang sang anak yang masih berceloteh tentang makanan itu. Sesekali matanya melirik ke pintu ICU yang belum terbuka itu.

'**Kyuhyun… namamu adalah Park Kyuhyun. Bolehkah aku merawat dan membesarkanmu? Wajahmu… sungguh mirip dengannya, Kyuhyun-ah. Cepatlah sadar, arra? Banyak yang menunggumu memperlihatkan mata indah itu.'**

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 6**

.

.

.

Even if you never know how I feel

Even if you're just taking a break and leaving again

.

.

.

.

'**Percayalah, Yun! Sungguh, Kyuhyun benar-benar mirip dengannya…'**

'**Hyejin-ah, aku sudah katakan beberapa kali bahwa aku tidak mempercayai sebuah kata yang bernama reinkarnasi. Sungguh.'**

'**Aku bahkan masih mempunyai fotonya ketika berusia 5 tahun! Hiks… dia benar-benar mirip dengannya. Yun, meski kami sempat terpisah, tapi aku hanya dipertemukan kembali olehnya ketika ia tersenyum di peti mati. Hiks…'**

'…'

'**Jebal, Yun. Izinkan aku untuk menjadikannya sebagai anggota keluarga kita. Aku ingin melindunginya, sungguh… tidak peduli dia siapa, tidak peduli darimanakah asalnya, tapi aku tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.'**

'**Apakah kau tidak tahu? Mengangkat atau mengadopsi seorang anak itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Kita akan berurusan dengan hukum pula untuk dapat menjadikannya sebagai anggota keluarga kita.'**

'**Aku akan mengurus semuanya! Aku yang akan mengurus semua identitas dan latar belakang anak itu serta menggantinya dengan namanya. Aku akan melakukan semua itu, sungguh.'**

'**Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, hm? Aku baru tahu ternyata seorang psikolog mempunyai sifat jelek itu.'**

'**Yun, aku sungguh tidak peduli apapun. Aku juga akan melakukan apapun asalkan ia kembali lagi padaku. Dan untuk detik ini, aku sangat ingin egois dan keras kepala.'**

'**Dengar, aku mengerti apa yang kau inginkan Hyejin-ah, sebelum membahas tentang anak itu lagi, kau tahu keluarga konglomerat itu kan? Mereka kini pecah.'**

'**Keluarga konglomerat? Apa maksudmu? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan…'**

'**Park Kyuhyun adalah anak bungsu keluarga itu.'**

'**M..Mworago?'**

'**Ya. Nanti akan aku ceritakan lebih lanjut. Kembali ke permintaanmu itu, meski mengangkat anak itu memiliki prosedur yang rumit, sepertinya aku akan menyetujuinya. Kita harus melindunginya karena hidup Kyuhyun dalam bahaya saat ini. Dan aku juga sama sepertimu yang ingin melindunginya dengan cara apapun.'**

'**Yun…'**

'**Nanti, kita akan ke kantor catatan sipil untuk mengurus semua berkas-berkasnya. Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus menunggunya siuman, untuk memeriksa keadaan otak serta memorinya dulu.'**

'**Jadi, apakah itu artinya kau sungguh mengiyakan permintaanku?'**

'…**.'**

'**Tolong kabulkan permintaanku, karena aku sebagai wanita yang bernama Zhao Liu Xin yang pernah merasakan kehilangan satu sosok berharga itu. Dan tolong kabulkan juga permintaanku terhadap Kyuhyun karena diriku adalah Jung Hyejin, istrimu sekaligus ibu bagi Changmin. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaanmu, Yun.'**

'**Tidak. Aku sudah bilang tentu tidak mungkin aku akan menolakmu. Kita akan mendapat satu anggota keluarga baru. Kita pasti akan melindunginya bersama, hingga saat itu tiba. Aku selalu mempercayaimu.'**

'**Gomawoyo Yun. Kita pasti akan melindunginya bersama, Xie xie. Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku.'**

.

.

.

.

.

**04 FEBRUARI 1994**

.

Siang itu, Jung Yunho sedang berbicara empat mata di ruangan dokter Hwang. Dokter yang menangani kondisi Kyuhyun selama satu tahun belakangan ini. Ya, Kyuhyun masih dalam kondisi tidur panjangnya yang memasuki jenjang waktu satu tahun, dan melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya kemarin.

"Aku sudah mengambil sampel darah pasien untuk menghitung sel darah dengan lengkap, mengukur kadar elektrolit dalam darahnya, kadar glukosa, kelenjar tiroid, dan melihat perkembangan fungsi hatinya apakah mengalami injeksi ataukah penurunan metabolisme semenjak operasi itu."

"Fungsi hati? Apakah ada masalah pada hatinya?"

"Ya. Sejauh ini, kami masih dihadapkan pada kontroversi keadaan pasien. Karena pada saat menjalani operasi besar untuk gegar otaknya, pasien terpaksa harus mendapat bius total yang kini mulai berpengaruh pada interval kesadarannya yang mungkin saja memakan waktu lama."

"Tunggu dulu, kau bilang bius total? Pasien mendapat bius total?

"Ya, pasien mendapat bius total karena ia juga terlambat mendapat pertolongan sehingga terjadi pendarahan kecil pada otaknya. Dan, bius total itu juga kini entah kenapa mulai mempengaruhi fungsi dan kerja organ hatinya."

"Kau tidak bercanda, kan?"

"Ayolah, Yunho-ssi. Perlukah aku menjelaskannya dengan lebih rinci?"

"Jelaskan saja tentang benturan pada kepalanya, dokter Hwang."

"Begini, para dokter yang ikut dalam proses operasi pasien termasuk dokter yang menangani tahap anastesi sebelum operasi juga sempat dirundung kebingungan. Kau pasti tahu kemana arah pembicaraanku, Jung-ssi."

"Jadi, pasien yang mengalami kecelakaan berat atau baru melewati operasi rumit pada otaknya, sering dikondisikan dalam keadaan koma artifisial untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Itukah yang kau maksud?"

"Benar. Jika dalam keadaan sebenarnya pasien bisa saja tidak mengalami kesadaran yang cenderung tipis seperti ini. Namun, kami mengambil keputusan bahwa pasien mengalami koma akibat pengaruh bius total yang berdampak pada otaknya sekarang."

"Benarkah keadaannya separah itu?"

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Usai terjatuh atau terbentur, kepala bisa mengalami gegar otak, trauma otak bahkan amnesia. Itu disebabkan karena otak bisa membengkak, sama seperti bagian tubuh lainnya. Tidak seperti pada lutut atau lengan, pembengkakan ini tidak bisa membesar, karena otak dikelilingi dengan rapat oleh tulang."

"…."

"Tabahlah, hanya koma artifisial kan? Otaknya hanya sedikit membengkak karena benturan keras. Lagipula…"

"Tabah? Bagaimana aku bisa tetap tabah, Hwang-ssi? Satu tahun, ini sudah tepat satu tahun dia tidak membuka matanya! "

"Yunho-ssi…"

"Seandainya saat itu aku ikut dalam operasinya, seandainya cedera ini tidak menyulitkanku. Cih."

"Aku tahu kau juga dokter yang hebat, Yunho-ssi. Percayakan pada kami, hm? Aku sudah mengatur serangkaian prosedur terapi yang harus ia jalani selama dalam kondisi tidur panjangnya sekarang."

"….." Yunho membisu kemudian jatuh terduduk di kursi yang ia duduki.

"Dia adalah anak yang kuat. Semua pasien yang berada seperti keadaannya sekarang, mustahil masih berada di ranjang itu. Kau harus tetap tegar."

"Dokter Hwang, aku hanya ingin melindunginya. Sungguh…" tubuh Yunho menjadi tidak bertenaga. Mengapa sulit sekali? Yunho hanya ingin melihat anak itu, Kyuhyun. Melihatnya siuman, dan menyampaikan semua yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Yunho-ssi, tolong mengertilah. Kami pasti akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Kami tidak akan membuatmu kecewa."

"Aku menunggu sebuah kabar masuk ke gendang telingaku bahwa ia sudah bangkit kembali. Berjanjilah."

"Arraseo, aku berjanji."

.

.

.

.

.

Lelehan air mata perlahan mengaliri pipi pucat dan tirus itu, menyeruak keluar dari sepasang mata indah yang tertutup. Suara mesin elektrokardiograf ikut mengiringi jatuhnya air mata tersebut. Air mata itu melewati masker oksigen yang senantiasa menutupi separuh wajah pucatnya. Air mata itu yang mewakili penjelajajahan pikirannya. Air mata yang kini seolah memukul dirinya atas semua ketidak tahuannya, karena masih melelapkan mata itu tepat setahun lamanya. Entah apa yang ada pada alam bawah sadar seorang pasien yang mengalami kondisi koma dan apa yang biasanya pasien koma lakukan dalam tidur panjangnya. Namun, yang pasti mereka bisa mengalami mimpi dan hati serta akal mereka turut merasakan emosi yang kuat dalam bunga tidur tersebut.

Tangan putih itu perlahan bergerak setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya terbujur kaku. Guratan dahi itu mengkerut dalam tidurnya, bergerak membentuk sebuah kurva, tangannya yang lain bergerak perlahan, air matanya kembali jatuh. Menandakan bahwa sang pemilik akhirnya terusik dalam tidur panjangnya.

"Uisanim! Kami menangkap pergerakan pada jemari pasien!" Seorang suster yang sedang mencatat kondisi perkembangan pasien itu dan ia yang sejak tadi berada pada ruangan ICU itu segera memanggil kembali dokter yang sempat keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Periksa tekanan darahnya, dan denyut nadi pada titik vital tubuh pasien. Palliwa."

"Ne, uisanim." Suster tersebut langsung bergegas melakukan perintah dari sang dokter.

"Bagaimana?"

"Lebih baik dari kemarin, uisanim. Tekanan diastole nya meningkat, namun masih dibawah normal. Selain itu pupil matanya masih tidak merespon, keadaan organ tubuhnya juga masih sangat lemah, uisanim." Suster itu melapor, namun dokter tersebut sempat terdiam sesaat, berusaha menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perkembangan…" ucapan sang dokter terpotong ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kyuhyun mengalami kejang.

"Uisanim, pasien mengalami kejang! Tekanan darah pasien tiba-tiba kembali menurun drastis! Apa yang harus kita lakukan, uisanim?" suster yang sejak tadi sedang memantau keadaan Kyuhyun setengah berteriak ketika tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak dan mengalami kejang.

"Cek monitor Elektrokardiograf! Palli!" dokter bernama Hwang Min Young itu mulai mengumpulkan semua yang ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban dari kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang. Pasiennya mengalami Drop Imunity.

Sang suster segera mengecek monitor EKG dan segera melaporkan kembali hasilnya pada pria berjas putih didepannya. Sedangkan sang dokter kini sedang menyuntikkan obat penenang pada Kyuhyun. Tidak lama, tubuh Kyuhyun kembali tenang. Mereka menghela nafas lega, karena drop-nya imunitas tubuh Kyuhyun tidak berlangsung lama.

"Suster, tolong sampaikan pada keluarga pasien bahwa sekarang pasien sudah lepas dari kondisi kritisnya."

"Ne, uisanim. Saya akan menyampaikannya."

.

.

.

I'll probably fall asleep  
Exhausted from crying about the faded memories  
How many more cold nights do I have to spend to forget you?

.

.

.

.

.

BRAK!

"Kibummie! Kau dimana?" pagi itu, suara pintu yang didorong paksa dari luar membuat pagi yang tenang itu sedikit ricuh. Seorang anak lelaki berumur 10 tahun memasuki kawasan ruang tengah rumah megah itu. Keringatnya bercucuran dengan nafas terengah-engah setelah berlari memasuki rumah ini, atau lebih tepatnya, rumahnya.

"Ah! Tuan muda Jungsoo.. anda…"

"Lee ahjussi! Kibum dimana? Dia ada di kamarnya kan? Dia baik-baik saja, kan? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, ahjussi…"

"Tapi, Tuan muda Kibum itu…"

"Ahjussi, Kibummie ada di kamarnya, kan? Aku ingin…"

"Siapa yang memecah ketenangan pagi ini?" tiba-tiba Younghwan mendekati anak itu, putra sulungnya Park Jungsoo dengan langkah pelan dan sedikit angkuh.

"Appa, Kibum ada di kamarnya kan? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sebentar…" mata Jungsoo mulai tergenang oleh air mata.

"Oh, kau rupanya. Ada angin apa yang membawamu kembali kesini, hm?"

Jungsoo kini cemas setengah mati setelah berjanjii akan meninggalkan rumahnya sejenak namun ternyata Jungsoo baru kembali setelah berbulan-bulan kemudian dan kini tepat satu tahun ia kembali. Dan kini, ia kembali pulang dalam kondisi tangan kosong, tanpa kedua orang yang ia cari berhari-hari. Hatinya benar-benar pedih karena sudah kehilangan jejak Donghae dan Eomma mereka. Saat itu ia hanya kalut jika Donghae akan menyasar saat tengah mencari ibunya yang mendadak pergi dari rumah. Jungsoo benar-benar tidak ingat bahwa Kibum, adiknya yang lain juga masih sangat membutuhkan dirinya. Apalagi jika mengingat bahwa hari dimana keluarganya menjadi pecah belah itu, adalah hari dimana mereka semua masih dalam suasana berkabung atas kepergian Kyuhyun mereka. Sekaligus hari dimana Kibum menjadi sosok yang lain dan berubah 180 derajat.

"Kibum tidak ada disini." Suara tegas sang Appa membekukan kekhawatiran Jungsoo.

"Jangan bercanda, Appa. Aku yakin Kibum ada disini. Aku akan ke kamarnya, permisi." Jungsoo tak kalah membalas perkataan Appa-nya dengan nada dingin, namun berusaha untuk tidak memancing keributan lebih dalam pada pagi itu. Jungsoo hanya ingin bertemu Kibum, dan meminta maaf atas kelalaiannya.

"Tamu dari siapa, Appa?" suara lain membuat Jungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ke lantai dua, kamar adiknya berada. Ia menoleh jauh di belakang Appa-nya, Kibum sudah berdiri disana dengan membawa beberapa buku tebal di tangan kirinya.

"Kibummie! Hiks… Bummie… mianhae.." Jungsoo berlari kecil menuju tempat dimana Kibum berdiri sekarang. Namun, beberapa langkah lagi ia akan mendapat pelukan Kibum. Dongsaeng-nya itu berseru keras.

"Chakkaman! Kau siapa?"

"A..apa maksudmu, saeng? Aku…"

"Sebentar ya, biar aku ingat-ingat dahulu kau ini siapa."

Jungsoo masih diam membatu ketika sang adik menatapnya dengan intens. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Air mata perlahan berlinang membasahi raut wajah lelahnya. Ya, Jungsoo sudah sangat lelah, selama satu tahun ia tinggal di rumah orang tua temannya. Mencari seluruh penjuru Seoul atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menelusuri Korea selatan yang bukanlah Negara kecil. Ia kini tidak tahu dimana Donghae adiknya dan Eomma-nya sekarang. Ia lelah. Tubuh dan pikirannya sungguh letih. Dan kini tetesan air mata itu membasahi pipi kurus itu, menyadari sikap adiknya yang lain Nampak berbeda.

"Ah, aku ingat. Kau itu, Jungsoo Hyung bukan? Aku pikir kau tidak akan kembali lagi, hehehe."

"Ki…Kibummie…" entah kenapa, ada yang berbeda dengan dongsaeng didepannya ini.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu kembali, Hyung. Lanjutkan saja pencarianmu pada Donghae Hyung dan Eomma. Aku benar-benar tidak apa jika kau tinggal lagi."

"A..Apa yang…" hati Jungsoo benar-benar hancur. Seolah ada petir pada siang hari yang membelah hatinya. Sakit, sungguh sakit. Ini semua salahnya.

"Lagipula, kau sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi disini, benarkan Appa?" Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya pada Younghwan. Sedangkan, sang Appa hanya tersenyum puas atas sikap 'baru' Kibum.

"Kibummie! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau marah padaku?" satu tetes air mata kembali membasahi wajah lelah itu.

"Marah ya? Hmm, sebenarnya tidak juga kok." Kibum tersenyum, namun ada arti aneh dibalik senyumannya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Bum? Mianhae, Hyung memang salah. Mianhae… tapi tolong jangan bersikap seperti itu pada Hyung…"

"…"

"Hyung memang sangat berdosa meninggalkanmu selama setahun ini. Hyung salah… hiks… Mianhae… Hyung sungguh tidak punya siapapun selain dirimu…" Jungsoo kini bersimpuh di depan kaki Kibum. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Appa-nya yang memandang tindakannya yang rendah.

"…."

"Hyung tidak berhasil menemukan mereka, Donghae dan uri Eomma…Hiks.."

"…" Kibum masih terdiam. Kilat matanya menatap Hyung tertuanya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Mianhae… Hiks… mianhae karena Hyung berjanji untuk kembali secepat mungkin saat mencari mereka, Hyung berjanji padamu akan pergi sebentar saja tetapi…hiks.."

"Kau berjanji padaku untuk kembali secepat mungkin. Kau berjanji padaku untuk pergi sejenak, lalu kembali lagi. Aku masih ingat kata-katamu saat itu." Kibum tetap berdiri tegak tanpa berniat membangunkan Hyung-nya yang masih bersimpuh didepan kakinya.

"Hyung sungguh salah… hiks.. mianhae.." Jungsoo menyembunyikan wajahya. Ia merasa sangat berdosa. Tetes-tetes air matanya jatuh ke lantai marmer itu.

"Kau juga berjanji akan selalu melindungiku. Kau berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan semua dongsaeng-mu. Tapi kau melanggar semua itu."

"…." Kini gantian Jungsoo yang terdiam. Semua yang dikatakan Kibum-nya benar adanya.

"Janji, janji, janji, dan janji! Kenapa semua orang mudah mengatakan sebuah janji dari mulut mereka?! Kenapa mereka dengan sepele mengatakan sebuah janji meskipun pada akhirnya mereka akan mematahkan janji itu? Kau, dia, Donghae, Eomma, semuanya sama saja! KALIAN SEMUA SAMA SAJA!"

"Kibummie.. hiks.. Bum-ah.. mianhae.." Jungsoo sudah tidak sanggup berkata apapun, mendengar semua bentakan yang Kibum berikan padanya, hati Jungsoo semakin sakit. Ia hanya bisa menangis terisak.

"Jika kau ingin aku maafkan, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini Jungsoo Hyung."

"Ki..kibummie…hiks"

"Dan satu lagi, tolong berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan nama itu, Hyung."'

"A…Aku tidak…"

"Park Kibum sudah mati. Namaku adalah Park Kyuhyun. Jika tidak ada lagi yang kau butuhkan disini, pergilah, Hyung. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu."

BRAK!

Kibum segera melangkah pergi secepat mungkin menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarnya diiringi debuman keras pintu malang kamarnya. Sedangkan, Jungsoo yang mengalami langsung kejadian itu sontak mencengkeram dada kirinya. Sakit, sungguh sakit yang ia rasakan atas semua sikap Kibum. Semua penolakan keras dari Kibum. Semua bentakan keras dongsaengnya itu. Semua kata-kata yang menggambarkan betapa tidak inginnya Kibum berada di sisinya. Semua kata-kata Kibum yang tidak menginginkan dirinya untuk kembali. Semua kata-kata Kibum yang menampar keras hatinya. Semua kata-kata Kibum yang menyudutkannya atas kesalahan juga kelalaiannya. Semua kata-kata Kibum yang menunjukkan bahwa dongsaeng kecilnya juga ikut tertekan.

Kenapa baru terbersit di pikirannya sekarang? Sejak hari itu, hari dimana Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan mereka selamanya, Kibum pasti merasa kehilangan yang amat sangat pedih. Tetapi apakah yang dilakukan Jungsoo? Ia justru tidak memberikan ketenangan pada jiwa Kibum yang tentu saja terguncang atas kepergian Kyuhyun. Ia juga tidak melerai pertengkaran orangtuanya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun dan hanya pasrah ketika perceraian orang tuanya sudah dijatuhkan. Ia yang lebih memilih untuk mengejar Donghae dan Eomma-nya dibanding melindungi Kibum. Seharusnya ia tahu, Kibum menjadi bocah yang temperamental seperti ini karena sudah pasti karena sikap buruk ayahnya.

Kibum-nya berubah. Kibum-nya kini kecewa dan marah besar atas sikap keterlaluannya. Kibum-nya kini mulai membencinya. Sakit. Sungguh sakit sekali…

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jungsoo langsung berlari ke arah kamar Kibum dan mengetuk pintunya berulang-ulang. Mencoba mengais maaf pada adiknya, ia tidak bisa diam saja. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan rumah ini saat dirinya pergi? Apa yang telah terjadi pada Kibum? Apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Appa-nya? Kenapa dirinya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu menahu dengan semua ini?

"Kibum-ah! Buka pintunya! Jeball…"

"Kibummie.. mianhae.. Hyung salah padamu.. mianhae.. hiks.."

"Hyung menyesal.. Hyung menyesal, saeng… jebal.. buka pintunya..hiks.."

"Bohong! Kau bohong, Hyung. Semua orang selalu berbohong! Tidak ada yang bisa aku percayai di dunia ini.. hiks… TIDAK ADA!" Kibum mengeluarkan semua emosi yang ia pendam, meneriakkannya dan melampiaskannya dengan melempar barang-barang yang berada dalam jangkauan matanya.

"Buka pintunya dulu.. hiks… kita bicarakan bik-baik, ne? jebal.. hiks Hyung hanya mempunyai dirimu saja.. hiks.." tubuh Jungsoo mulai merosot. Punggungnya bersandar di pintu kamar Kibum. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis meratapi kesalahan fatal dalam hidupnya.

Berbagai bunyi barang yang dilempar atau dibanting dari dalam kamar Kibum kini mulai terdengar. Jungsoo hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Isakan tangis Kibum dari kamarnya pun mulai terdengar. Isakan itu terdengar sangat pilu, dan isakan itu terdengar seperti hidupnya yang kini benar-benar menyedihkan. Sungguh, kini Jungsoo merasa kembali seperti orang bodoh. Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan dulu.

"Tuan muda Jungsoo…" Jungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya salah satu pelayan setia keluarganya sedang tersenyum getir ketika melihat kedua kakak beradik yang merupakan anak majikannya berada dalam hubungan yang buruk. Sedangkan Jungsoo menatap tatapan pelayannya dengan tatapan pasrah.

"Hiks… Ahjussi.. eotteoke? Aku harus bagaimana? hiks…"

"Permisi, Tuan muda. Biar saya membuka pintunya. Saya mempunyai kunci ganda kamar tuan muda Kibum. Jungsoo yang langsung mengerti bergegas untuk bergeser ke samping.

Ceklek.

Pintu pun terbuka perlahan. Saat terbuka, Jungsoo langsung berteriak cemas melihat kondisi Kibum yang jauh dari kata baik. Kondisi kamarnya berantakan, beberapa barang berserakan dan ada pula barang yang pecah. Sedangkan Kibum sendiri terduduk di lantai, bersender di dinding samping jendelanya. Wajahnya penuh dengan bekas air matanya yang mengering. Namun pandangannya terlihat kosong, seolah tidak ada kehidupan pada jiwa yang rapuh itu.

"Kibummie! Hiks.. jebal jangan seperti ini.. Hyung mohon jangan seperti ini.." Jungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh kurus adiknya itu.

"Lepaskan aku." nada dingin itu kembali terucap.

"Hyung tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Tidak akan." Jungsoo memeluk semakin erat, dia tidak akan melepaskan tubuh dan pikiran adiknya, jatuh ke tangan orang-orang yang akan menyalahgunakan kepolosan hati Kibum.

Kibum terdiam, ia tidak berbohong bahwa ia tidak menikmati pelukan hangat itu. Pelukan hangat yang tidak ia dapatkan semenjak ia benar-benar terpuruk.

"Kau punya Hyung sekarang. Jika kau ingin bahagia, sedih, kecewa, marah, dan sebagainya maka kau tidak lagi sendirian untuk melewatinya. Akan ada bahuku, sebagai tempat dimana kau bisa mengeluarkan dan mengekspresikannya. Hyung akan selalu bersamamu, Kibummie."

"…."

"Hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Kibummie. Sungguh tidak lagi. Peganglah kembali janji Hyung ini. Hyung akan berada di sampingmu, bagaimanapun atau apapun kondisi hatimu."

"Hyung akan melindungimu, dan Hyung akan mendukung apapun yang ingin kau lakukan. Tidak peduli bahwa itu akan menyakiti hatiku, ataupun tidak. Tidak peduli bahwa seluruh dunia akan membencimu sekalipun, tidak peduli bahwa jika nanti langkah yang akan kau lakukan akan menyakiti banyak orang, Hyung akan tetap berada di sampingmu. Menjadi fondasimu, menjadi tumpuanmu, dan menjadi pendukung atas segala sikapmu."

"Jinjja?" suara serak Kibum menginterupsi perkataan Jungsoo.

"Ne, Kibummie. Tolong berikan lagi kepercayaan kedua untukku. Hyung tidak akan membuang itu sia-sia. Tolong maafkan semua dosaku, Bummie. Hyung sungguh…" Jungsoo menyingkirkan poni rambut adiknya, lalu mengusap keringat dingin di dahinya.

"Jangan… tinggalkan aku, Hyung…" Kibum memeluk pelan punggung Hyung-nya.

Setelah Kibum mengucapkan hal itu, Jungsoo benar-benar ingin bersorak senang. Akhirnya Kibum mau memberikan kembali kesempatan kedua itu. Saat Jungsoo ingin berkata-kata lagi, ia merasa beban pada tubuhnya bertambah. Tubuh Kibum bertumpu sepenuhnya pada dirinya, saat melepas pelan pelukan Kibum, Jungsoo panik ketika merasakan suhu tinggi pada tubuh Kibum dan… mata Kibum sudah terpejam.

.

.

.

.

I feel depressed and dumbfounded but my heart only calls for you.

Did it have to be today? Did it have to be here? 

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**05 FEBRUARI 1994**

**.**

Changmin masih menatap tidak percaya pada sosok wanita dihadapannya sekarang. Matanya membulat seiring dengan mulutnya yang terus berkata seolah ia tidak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar dari wanita itu, Eomma-nya.

"Hahaha Eomma, ulang tahunku masih beberapa minggu lagi kok. Jangan mengerjaiku sekarang, aigoo. Hahaha."

"Changminnie, Eomma tidak bercanda. Ini semua…"

"Aisshh. Bagaimana bisa aku ini ternyata bukanlah anak tunggal? Itu lucu sekali."

"Chang…"

"Aku tidak mengerti, Eomma. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Eomma ucapkan."

"Chang, mengertilah. Mianhae, Eomma punya satu alasan mengapa Eomma baru memberitahumu sekarang."

"Sungguh, Eomma. Aku tidak mengerti, hiks… waeyo?" Changmin terisak kecil ketika diberitahu informasi mendadak oleh Eomma-nya. Changmin sungguh terkejut dengan semua ini. Semua Informasi ini secara tidak langsung sangat berpengaruh baginya.

"Kita akan bicarakan nanti, ne? Dia sudah sadarkan diri tadi malam. Appa memintamu untuk segera masuk ke dalam. Sebagai permintaan maaf Eomma, nanti Eomma akan tambah jatah es krim hari minggumu." Hyejin tersenyum menenangkan Changmin dan segera merangkul bahu anaknya memasuki ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

"Anak itu sudah sadar? Jinjjayo?" mendadak Changmin menjadi sedikit antusias. Sejak pertama kali ia melihat anak yang sampai detik ini belum diketahui namanya itu, sejujurnya ia pun ingin melihatnya sembuh dan siuman karena sudah lama ia ingin punya teman bermain untuk membunuh wktu sepinya saat kedua orang tuanya pergi bekerja.

Saat sudah satu langkah melewati garis pintu ruangan tersebut. Changmin terdiam beberapa saat dan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Menatap sosok anak itu, sosok seorang anak yang membuat kedua orang tuanya selalu khawatir, sosok seorang anak yang membuat Appa dan Eomma-nya selalu bolak-balik ke rumah sakit hanya untuk menemaninya. Benarkah? Jadi, sungguh anak itu yang dimaksud oleh Eomma-nya?

Kini, sosok itu masih memejamkan matanya. Tangannya yang masih berbalut infuse tergolek lemah di samping tubuh ringkihnya. Kepalanya tidak lagi dibalut oleh perban yang menutupi sebagian rambut hitamnya. Terakhir Changmin menjenguk sosok itu bersama Eomma-nya, anak itu masih menggunakan masker oksigen untuk menunjang pernafasannya, selan itu juga banyak peralatan, kabel-kabel dan alat-alat medis lainnya yang memenuhi ruangan itu. namun sekarang, anak itu tidak lagi mengenakan masker oksigen dan tidak ditemani oleh alat-alat medis di sampingnya. Hanya ada beberapa alat medis saja di ruangan minimalis itu.

'**Meskipun kami belum melakukan tes pencitraan seperti tes pengolahan ingatan jangka pendek dan jangka panjangnya serta tes CT Scan. Namun keadaan anak itu sekarang tidak sulit untuk ditebak bagaimana kondisi otak dan memorinya.'**

"Kalian sudah datang? Chang, duduklah di samping Appa. Kajja." Ternyata, Yunho sudah berada dalam ruangan itu bersama dengan dokter Hwang. Sang Appa sedang duduk di samping ranjang anak tersebut. Dan Changmin hanya menuruti perkataan ayahnya untuk duduk di samping kursi yang sudah disediakan ayahnya.

Changmin kembali larut dalam pikirannya, memperhatikan sosok bertubuh kurus yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang itu. pikirannya kembali menerawang saat Eomma-nya mengatakan hal itu.

'**Berdasarkan cedera pada kepalanya yang cukup parah itu, serta benturan keras pada otak belakang dan otak kecilnya, ia sudah dipastikan mempunyai ketidakmampuan untuk memunculkan kembali ingatan masa lalu yang lebih dari peristiwa lupa biasa. Sebagian memori pada masa lalunya akan berantakan atau mungkin lenyap dan menghilang.'**

"Dokter Hwang, biarkan aku yang membangunkannya." Hyejin mencegah dokter Hwang yang berniat akan membangunkan Kyuhyun. Kini, adalah saatnya mengeluarkan ilmu-ilmu psikologi yang dianut Hyejin.

"Gui Xian? Kau dapat mendengarku?"

"Gui Xian? Ini Eomma… bangunlah, sayang."

Changmin tersenyum getir ketika Eomma-nya sedang membangunkan anak itu. sungguh, ia masih tidak mengerti. Benarkah? Benarkah yang dikatakan oleh Eomma-nya? Benarkah jika anak itulah yang dimaksud Eomma-nya? Changmin yakin ia tidak sedang bermimpi sekarang.

Sepasang mutiara hitam itu bergerak karena terusik dalam tidurnya. Ya, Kyuhyun sudah sadarkan diri sejak kemarin malam. Benar-benar sebuah keajaiban ketika dokter Hwang hampir saja memvonisnya bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bisa tersadar kembali karena otaknya yang mengalami pembengkakan dan pendarahan kecil yang cukup parah. Namun, keadaan Kyuhyun sudah berputar dan sangat baik sekarang.

"Gui Xian… bagaimana keadaanmu, hm?" Yunho menghapus keringat dingin pada dahi Kyuhyun dengan tissue. Tubuh Kyuhyun masih agak dingin.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengerjapkan kedua matanya tatkala sinar mentari memanja kedua matanya untuk kembali terpejam. Ringisan keluar dari mulutnya karena kepalanya yang masih sakit. Ia melenguh tidak nyaman ketika dirasa pula seluruh tubuhnya sangat kaku. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan kedua kakinya, ia merasa linu karena otot-otot kakinya yang dipaksakan bergerak. Ah, dia baru saja terbangun dari tidur satu tahunnya jadi pantas bila seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun terasa seperti mati rasa.

Ya, Kyuhyun ingat perkataan dokter Hwang. Dokter itu bilang bahwa dirinya baru terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Kyuhyun mendapat sambutan serta pelukan hangat dan nyaman dari Yunho dan Hyejin. Pasangan suami istri yang mengatakan padanya bahwa dirinya adalah anak dari mereka. Namun, entah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mengingatnya. Bahkan namanya sendiri ia tidak mengingatnya, jika saja Yunho dan Hyejin tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan nama 'Gui Xian' itu. Sungguh, semua ini menjadi pertanyaan besar di otaknya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Gui Xian?"

'**Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah terjadi padaku?'**

"Gui Xian? Apakah tubuhmu merasa tidak nyaman?"

'**Mengapa aku tidak dapat mengingat satu ingatan pun?'**

"Eunghh… appo…" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat ketika rasa sakit itu datang menyerang kepalanya.

"Jangan pikirkan atau jangan ingat apapun untuk saat ini. Keadaanmu masih jauh dibawah normal, Gui Xian." Sahut Dokter Hwang.

Kyuhyun sedikit risih ketika Hyejin dan Yunho menatapnya dengan penuh cemas. Ah, mereka kini orang tua Kyuhyun. Dan nama Gui Xian adalah nama Kyuhyun sekarang.

'**Apakah keadaanku sekarang benar-benar parah? Aku ini sebenarnya sakit apa?'**

Tapi, entah kenapa Kyuhyun masih merasa canggung dengan kedua orang itu seolah ia baru bertemu mereka sekarang. Dan, ia juga masih merasa asing dengan namanya sendiri, nama yang diperkenalkan Hyejin dan Yunho, yaitu Zhao Gui Xian. Selain itu, Kyuhyun juga merasa asing dengan seorang anak yang berdiri beberapa meter dari ranjangnya itu. Siapa dia?

Hyejin yang menyadari arah pandang Kyuhyun langsung mengerti. Tentu Kyuhyun merasa belum kenal dengan Changmin, ah lebih tepatnya memang Kyuhyun belum mengenali sama sekali dengan sosok Changmin.

"Dia adalah Jung Changmin. Biasa dipanggil Changmin atau Chang saja. Kemarin malam kau tidak bertemu dengannya, tapi sekarang kami sengaja mempertemukanmu dengannya kembali. Dia saudara kembarmu, Gui Xian."

DEG!

'**Saudara kembar? Aku punya saudara kembar?'**

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat terkejut ternyata ia mempunyai saudara kembar yang… berbeda wajah dan bentuk fisiknya seperti dirinya. Benarkah anak didepannya adalah kembarannya?

Dada Changmin ikut berdegup kencang. Ia teringat perkataan Eomma-nya beberapa saat yang lalu. Eomma-nya bilang bahwa anak itu, Zhao Gui Xian adalah kembarannya yang terpisah darinya sejak lahir.

'**Eomma sungguh tidak mengarang cerita kan? Benarkah anak itu adalah kembaranku? Kenapa kami terlihat sangat berbeda ya?'**

"Changmin-ah, Gui Xian, kalian terpisah saat masih berumur 10 bulan. Kalian bukan kembar identik yang wajahnya mirip. Kalian itu kembar tidak identik, jadi kalian tidak mempunyai kesamaan pada bentuk fisik. Cha, ayo Changmin-ah beri salam pada kembaranmu. Mulai sekarang kalian tidak akan terpisah lagi."

'**Aku tidak bermimpi kan? Sungguh aku punya saudara kembar?!'**

Sepertinya, kita biarkan kedua insan kecil Tuhan itu berdiam dan memproses tentang kebenaran itu terlebih dahulu. Mereka perlu adaptasi, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Bum Hyung!'**

'**Menjauh dariku, Park Kyuhyun!'**

'**Huh? Ada apa denganmu, Bumbum?'**

'**Kau jahat. Sungguh aku membencimu, Kyuhyun-ah.'**

'**Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan, Bum?'**

'**Aku membencimu. Karena kau, aku menjadi seperti ini. Aku muak!'**

'**Bum hyung… hiks… apa salahku?'**

'**Aku bersyukur kau sudah mati, Kyu.'**

'**Mworago?! Aku ada disini, Bum! Aku belum mati! Apa yang kau katakan?'**

'**Lebih baik seperti ini. Jebal, jangan pernah kembali hidup.'**

'**Aku masih hidup, Bum! Hiks… sebenarnya.. ada apa denganmu?'**

'**Aku muak denganmu! Aku muak dengan diriku sendiri! Aku…'**

'**Aku mengerti. Jika… kau ingin membenciku, lakukanlah itu Bum Hyung…'**

'…**.'**

'**Bencilah aku, Bum Hyung. Jika kau melihat apa yang sengaja atau tidak sengaja kuperbuat padamu membuat semua keadaan menghitam dan menyakitimu, maka bencilah aku.'**

'**Dengan rasa benci, maka kau akan terpelihara dengan sikap lemah dan putus asa.'**

'…'

'**Dengan rasa bencimu, maka kau akan menjadi manusia yang kuat, Hyung.'**

'…'

'**Dengan bencimu, maka kau akan terpelihara dari orang-orang yang memandang rendah padamu.'**

'…'

'**Dengan bencimu, maka kita pasti akan kembali bersatu meski dalam kebencian….'**

'**Kyu…'**

'**Dengan bencimu, maka kita akan ditemukan kembali untuk saling berjuang, menghancurkan, menjatuhkan dan merobohkan dinding kebencian ini bersama. Lalu kita akan bersatu kembali tidak terpisahkan oleh apapun. Seperti dulu.'**

'**Kyuhyun-ah... apa yang ka…'**

'**Jadi, tidak apa jika dengan membenciku maka semua kebahagiaanmu akan terjamin. Sungguh, aku rela melakukannya untukmu, Hyung.**

'**Ka,..Kau…'**

'**Hyung… Mianhae, tapi izinkan aku untuk mengajukan satu permintaan untukmu.'**

'**Permintaan? Apa maksudmu?'**

'**Ne, sebuah permintaan kecil. Izinkan aku… melupakanmu Hyung."**

"**Izinkan aku untuk melawan sendiri semua ketidaktahuanku. Tolong izinkan aku menjadi seseorang yang tidak dapat mengenali apapun. Jika kau memilih cara bahagiamu dengan cara membenciku, maka bolehkah aku memilih bahagiaku dengan caraku sendiri?'**

"Hahh.. hahh hiks… Kyu…"

Kibum tersentak dan terbangun mendadak dari alam tidurnya ketika mimpi tentang Kyuhyun merasuki tidurnya. Kepalanya menjadi sangat berat ketika memimpikan kembarannya itu. Ia menangis. Setengah hatinya seperti merindukan adiknya itu, namun setengah hatinya ia seperti… tenang merasakan mimpi itu.

"Tenanglah, hanya mimpi buruk, hm? Hyung ada di sini." Jungsoo yang sejak tadi menemani Kibum yang pingsan karena menderita demam yang cukup tinggi itu, dengan segera langsung membawa Kibum ke pelukannya. Menenangkan pikirannya.

"Hyung… Jungsoo Hyung…"

"Hm? Waeyo? Kau ingin sesuatu? Suhu tubuhmu masih belum menurun. Tidurlah lagi."

"Aku… aku benci mimpi itu, Hyung. Sangat membencinya."

"…" Jungsoo terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti perkataan Kibum.

"Hyung…"

"Tidurlah lagi, itu hanya mimpi kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ehem." Changmin mencoba menarik perhatian bocah yang kini masih menutup matanya di ranjang sampingnya.

"…"

"Gui Xian~~"

"…." Kyuhyun masih setia menutup matanya.

"Aishh. Jangan tertidur terus!" Changmin mulai merengut.

Lihatlah, siapakah kedua anak yang satu jam yang lalu saling tidak mempercayai perkataan orang tuanya? Mereka yang tadinya terdiam dan memproses perkataan Hyejin dan Yunho, mencoba memaknai itu akhirnya mereka saling membuka mulut untuk membuka pembicaraan. Meski selalu Changmin yang memulai. Hei, lihatlah bahkan Changmin sudah bisa merengut pada bocah yang tidak sempat dikenalnya itu.

"Wae?" meski menyahut panggilan Changmin, Kyuhyun masih menutup matanya.

"Aku bosan."

"Lalu?"

"Ya berarti sekarang kau harus menemaniku atau mengajakku ngobrol! Jangan tidur terus, kau bisa gemuk."

"Aku hanya sedang bersiap, Min."

"Bersiap untuk apa?"

"Untuk terapi, orang itu… ehm maksudku Appa bilang padaku bahwa aku akan menjalani terapi untuk pergerakan tubuhku." Kyuhyun sampai detik ini ternyata masih sedikit asing dengan beberapa orang yang mengaku sebagai orang tuanya. Tapi, ia akan mencoba membiasakannya. Mencoba yakin bahwa mereka memang benar orang tuanya, dan ingatan masa lalunya pasti akan kembali.

"Memang ada apa dengan tubuhmu?"

"Sedikit… ah, katanya tubuhku mengalami sedikit kelumpuhan sementara."

"Kenapa?" Changmin membulatkan mata dan mulutnya, menandakan rasa ingin tahunya yang besar.

"Aissh. Mana aku tahu?" kini gantian Kyuhyun yang merengut kesal.

"Ah, aku tahu. Pasti karena kau ini kelamaan tidur bukan? Ckckck, makanya kalau tidur itu jangan lama-lama, Gui Xian. Kau tidur hampir setahun lebih! Aigoo. Rasakan sendiri akibatnya." Ucap Changmin sok menasihati.

"Bukan aku yang membuatku tertidur selama itu!" entah kenapa Kyuhyun ingin menjitak kepala Changmin namun sekujur tubuhnya masih terasa kaku. Ternyata kembarannya itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu tertidur selama itu? Kau ini sakit apa sih?"

"Aku bahkan tidak dapat mengingat ingatan terakhirku, bahkan namaku saja aku baru mengetahuinya satu jam yang lalu! Apalagi penyebab kondisiku sekarang. Aishh Changmin pabboya!" Kyuhyun semakin kesal.

"Ah iya, aku lupa hehehe. Kata Eomma, kau ini lupa ingatan, ya? Ckckck, makanya jaga ingatanmu dengan baik, perbanyaklah makan sayuran dan buah-buahan. Untung, aku selalu memakan makanan yang sehat. Jadi, aku tidak pikun sepertimu." Celoteh Changmin dengan polosnya mudah berkata-kata yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin merengut.

Kyuhyun yang rasa kesalnya sudah di ubun-ubun akhirnya memilih untuk menutup wajahnya dengan selimut lalu kembali tertidur. Mengacuhkan Changmin, saudara kembarnya yang baru ia kenali sejam yang lalu itu.

"Ya! Gui Xian, jangan tertidur lagiiii…" Changmin mengguncang bahu kiri Kyuhyun. Merasa Kyuhyun tidak terusik sama sekali, Changmin semakin mengguncang keras bahu kiri Kyuhyun.

"Akh, appo… Ya! Changmin-ah!"

"Eh? Mianhae, ada yang sakit ya?" Changmin langsung panik.

"Kau membuat kepalaku semakin pusing." Ringis Kyuhyun.

"Habisnya, kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih. Bagaimana bisa aku ini ternyata mempunyai saudara kembar yang menyebalkan sepertimu, Gui Xian."

"Justru kau yang menyebalkan, Changmin pabbo."

'**Justru kau yang menyebalkan, Kibummie pabbo.'**

Kata-kata itu, dimana Kyuhyun pernah mendengarnya?

"Aigoo Gui Xian, kau ini ternyata imut sekali ya jika sedang kesal. Hahaha."

'**Aigoo Kyukyu, kau ini ternyata imut sekali ya jika sedang kesal. Hahaha.'**

'Apa itu? Apa itu salah satu ingatanku?' Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa tidak dapat melihat titik terang apapun. Namun ia merasa pernah mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit ini? Aku akan membawamu dengan kursi roda. Bagaimana? Ide bagus bukan?"

"Changmin-ah, untuk bangun dari ranjang ini saja aku masih belum bisa. Apalagi duduk?!"

"Eh iya. Aku lupa, Gui Xian. Hehehe." Changmin menyengir.

"Aku ingin tidur!" Kyuhyun kembali ngambek dan menutup selimutnya.

"Gui Xian, jangan tertidur lagiii… Aishh!"

Kini, sepertinya Changmin harus menyesali segala perkataan manis dan polosnya didepan Kyuhyun tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

With just memories, with just my lingering attachments

All of these things don't have meaning anymore

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED.

.

.

.

.

.

Balasan review preview chap

Awaelfkyu13 : iya appanya emg psikopat -_- haha smoga makin greget dg FF ini :D thanks reviewnya^^

Puput : ini belum sebeerapa dari pnderitaan mreka, saeng :D nanti Kyu bakal lebih mnderita lagi, Cuma blm ditampilkan~ thanks reviewnya^^

Borntobesnower : 1. Iyap hehe 2. Oh kamu YunJae shipper ya/? Hehe saya suka YunJae tp saya bukan YunJae shipper, tp WonKyu shipper sih :D 3. Tenang, nnti pnderitaan Kyu jg bakal sesuram kibum kkkk~ thanks reviewnya^^

Vha Chandra : gomawo sarannya, saya slalu lupa bikin catatan kaki hehe, chap ini juga lupa bikin abis bingung juga sih. thanks reviewnya^^ tetap review FF saya ya~

Mengkyuwind : mianhae kalo itu bikin bingung :3 chap ini udh ngga pake alur maju mundur kok, thanks reviewnya^^

Mifta cinya : iya saya bakal jaga ksehataan kok huhu. tahunnya ngga salah kok ;) nah itu, saya bingung siapa ya yg lebih tua tuh kkkk~ thanks reviewnya^^

Cuttiekyu : aduuh jgn emosi sama younghwan, chingu :o hehe thanks reviewnya^^

Ayusetya93 : sabar ya chingu, entar ada sesinya kok Kihyun bales dendam ke appanya xD thanks reviewnya^^

Sehuniiee : hoho saya juga suka xD thanks reviewnya^^

Shofie kim : iya ngga apa2 kalo ngga ada saran juga, yg penting kamu slalu review aja saya udh seneng kok~ thanks reviewnya^^

Chairun : istilah medisnya bikin bingung ya? Hehe. Silahkan tebak sendiri xD thanks reviewnya^^

Sofyanayunita1 ; iya untung saya bikin chara Changmin kkkk xD thanks reviewnya^^

Nisa : ini udh muncul kok~ thanks reviewnya^^

RTDhilla2 Kyuiee : boleh tuh saling baku hantam xD nah silahkan tebak sendiri kkk~ thanks reviewnya^^

Choding : asdfghjkl saya juga kesel bingo dg chara younghwan -_- nah silahkan tebak sendiri xD gomawo, saeng~ thanks reviewnya^^

Kyuli 99 : huaaa mianhae saeng, kesalahan teknis huhu T-T iya nanti mereka bakalan saling membenci lho hehe. thanks reviewnya^^

Aya : okee~~ thanks reviewnya^^

Septianurmalit1 : ini udh agak cepet kan alurnya? Hehe thanks reviewnya^^

ningKyu : saya kbetulan tau juga ttg sputar ilmu kedokteran gitu, punya bukunya sih hehe pantengin trus FF ini ya :D thanks reviewnya eonni^^

phn19 : ini kyu udh bangun lho xD hoho pastiii~ thanks reviewnya^^

susilawatilia208 : ada, younghwan kan buktinya xD thanks reviewnya^^

Yeri LiXiu : iyaap hehe iya nanti mreka bakal saling ngga kenal dulu xD thanks reviewnya^^

Sparkyubum : hehe gomawo^^ iyaa kyu amnesia tuh~ thanks reviewnya^^

Hyunchiki : iya trlalu banyak prtanyaan, aigoo~ tenang ajaa smua prtanyaanmu bakal trjawab kok. Pantengin trus FF ini yaa. thanks reviewnya^^

Dewiangel : nanti di next chap bakal dibongkar kok knp donghae pergi xD thanks reviewnya^^

Wonhaesung love : okee~ thanks reviewnya^^

Rahma94 : iya malang skali, hiks hiks #ikutan nangis xD thanks reviewnya^^

Yolyol : amiinn, smoga tidak ada. Iya mreka bakalan saling benci hehe thanks reviewnya^^

Shin Ririn 1013 : iyaa mereka bakalan saling benci lho :D okee, thanks doanya^^ iya ada food monster kkk~ thanks reviewnya^^

Kyuzi4869 : hai juga ;) mereka bakalan saling benci kok kkk xD aduuh saya ngga ngerti bahasa kamu, bahasa jawa ya/? Saya orang sunda :3 oh yaaa zi, saya suka sama FF kamu yg Don't remember me ituuu keren FF kamu itu hikshiks. wktu itu saya prnah review disitu lho :D tp saya blm baca chap terbaruu~ zi, thanks reviewnya ya^^

Erka : dipanggil apa aja aku suka kok, eonni ^^ trimakasih buat perhatiannya jd terhura :') aku udh baikan kok eonni~ thanks reviewnya, eon^^

.

**a/n** : maaf kalo kurang panjang ya T-T ide saya udh mentok banget huhu. Oya, SS6 JAKARTA udh confirm tgl 3 Mei aaaaaaa ada yg mau ikuuutt? :D

chap ini saya masih fokusin ke penderitaannya Kibum dulu, jd part Kyu masih dikit hehe. Nanti mulai next chap saya panjangin deh part Kyu nya ^^

**KUIS** nih buat kalian, ada yg bisa tebak sebenarnya apa hubungan istrinya Yunho yaitu Jung Hyejin (Zhao Liu Xin) dengan nama Zhao Gui Xian di masa lalunya? Yg bisa tebak bener, nnti saya kasih hadiah special di next chap :D Trus, **VOTING** yuk, enaknya diantara kyu sama chang, siapa ya yg kira2 paling tua kalo mereka dibuat kembar? Abisnya kyu itu wajahnya imut banget sih :3

Last, **THANK YOU** for all readers, reviewers, and silent readers ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : The Puzzle and The Chance**

**Chapter : 7 of ….**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun / Zhao Gui Xian**

** Kim Kibum as Park Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo**

** Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

** And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Ketika topeng harus dipasangkan tertukar, ketika kedua saudara sedarah harus membohongi diri mereka masing-masing dan saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Life is like a Puzzle who give us thousand Chance to arrange it.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE Need Review, please?^^**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Untuk ****SILENT READERS**** yang belum punya akun FFN dan masih belum memberikan jejak untuk FF ini, ngga apa2 kalian review tanpa harus punya akun FFN juga, kalian bisa pake Anonymous/Anonim atau apapun juga silahkan. Yang penting kalian review, ngga susah kan? ^_^ review itu ngga susah, ngga bayar, ngga buang tenaga kan? Review kalian adalah upah utk saya ^^ Hopefully, ALL Readers and Reviewers can come to SuperShow6. Amiin^^**

.

.

.

.

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

.

"Aigoo Gui Xian, kau ini ternyata imut sekali ya jika sedang kesal. Hahaha."

'**Aigoo Kyukyu, kau ini ternyata imut sekali ya jika sedang kesal. Hahaha.'**

'Apa itu? Apa itu salah satu ingatanku?' Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa tidak dapat melihat titik terang apapun. Namun ia merasa pernah mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit ini? Aku akan membawamu dengan kursi roda. Bagaimana? Ide bagus bukan?"

"Changmin-ah, untuk bangun dari ranjang ini saja aku masih belum bisa. Apalagi duduk?!"

"Eh iya. Aku lupa, Gui Xian. Hehehe." Changmin menyengir.

"Aku ingin tidur!" Kyuhyun kembali ngambek dan menutup selimutnya.

"Gui Xian, jangan tertidur lagiii… Aishh!"

Kini, sepertinya Changmin harus menyesali segala perkataan manis dan polosnya didepan Kyuhyun tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

With just memories, with just my lingering attachments  
All of these things don't have meaning anymore

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hahh.. hahh.. ukh.." Kyuhyun mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang kini mulai merambat dari jantungnya, menuju ke punggung dan kedua kakinya dan berakhir pada kepalanya yang mulai pening.

"Ayo, Gui Xian semangat! Sedikit lagi hampir bisa!" Changmin berseru menyemangati Kyuhyun.

Ketika punggungnya sudah berhasil ditegakkan, Kyuhyun kini mulai mencoba untuk menurunkan kakinya perlahan. Ya, saat ini Kyuhyun alias Gui Xian sedang belajar untuk duduk bersender lalu menurunkan kedua kakinya dari ranjang untuk belajar berdiri.

'**Astaga, ini sakit sekali. Appo! Aarghh.'**

Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis, padahal wajar-wajar saja jika anak seusianya ingin menangis karena tidak kuat menahan sakit ini. Tapi, entah kenapa sesuatu dalam dirinya menahannya untuk menangis. Dan mungkin ini adalah salah satu keinginan pertama dan terakhir Kyuhyun saat bangun dari koma sepanjang satu tahun lamanya. Ia tidak ingin seperti ini lagi, tubuhnya benar-benar kaku seperti robot. Ah, bahkan robot saja sudah banyak yang didesain dengan pergerakan tubuh yang lentur.

"GUI XIAN! GUI XIAN! SEMANGAAATT!"

"Kau pasti bisa! Ayo! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu! Jiayou!"

"ZHAO GUI XIAN JANGAN MENYERAAHH!" suara merdu Changmin mengalun. Ya, katakanlah itu suara merdu dalam majas ironi.

"Gui Xian! Ayo…."

"BERISIK CHANG! Kau pikir… hhh.. ini mudah, huh?!" Kyuhyun yang kesal karena suara cempreng Changmin menggangu konsentrasinya dalam meluruskan kakinya.

"Arra… arra.. mianhae. Hehehe."

"Tenanglah, sayang. Ayo, Gui Xian jangan buat pikiranmu pecah, hm?" Hyejin menenangkan Kyuhyun, mengusap peluh di wajahnya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali memfokuskan otot-ototnya yang berteriak kewalahan. Lalu mengatur nafasnya dengan baik, mencoba tetap tenang dalam segala sakitnya.

"Akh!" Kyuhyun setengah berteriak ketika rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi dan ia hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

Ini baru duduk. Ya, Kyuhyun baru berhasil untuk terbangun dan duduk. Jangan lupakan bahwa terapi itu hanya selesai sekarang. Sedangkan masih banyak pembelajaran lain untuk tubuhnya yang baru terbangun dari masa istirahat panjangnya itu.

"Kau berhasil!" Yunho bersorak senang.

"Berhasil! Kau berhasil! Hiks…" Changmin langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya menyembunyikan isak tangis kecil yang ia tahan sejak tadi.

"Chukkae, Gui Xian. Kau sudah bisa duduk dan meluruskan kakimu." Yunho tersenyum simpul lalu menepuk pelan kaki Kyuhyun yang menggantung ke bawah ranjang.

Kyuhyun masih meringis kesakitan dengan mata terpejam erat menahan bulir air matanya yang ingin keluar ketika mengalami semua ini. Sakit, ini benar-benar sakit bukan main! Ini saja dia baru belajar untuk duduk dan menurunkan kedua kakinya. Dan ia belum masuk ke tahap inti yaitu berdiri, menumpukan kedua kakinya untuk menginjak bumi.

Bagaimana bisa sesulit ini? Mengapa tubuhnya berteriak kesakitan padahal ia hanya mencoba terapi pertama yaitu meluruskan tubuhnya sejenak. Lumpuh. Ya meski hanya lumpuh sementara. Tapi mengapa harus sesakit ini? Bahkan ia belum belajar untuk berjalan, berlari, melompat, dan aahh… terlalu sulit dibayangkan. Tentu semua itu akan sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

"Gui Xian? Gwenchana?" Hyejin yang sejak tadi sudah khawatir pada anak itu kini merangkul sosok itu. sosok yang mempunyai 55% kemiripan wajah dengan seseorang dalam hidupnya.

"Eomma… ukh.."

"Waeyo, chagi? Perlukah kita hentikan disini?"

"Kita tunda saja terapi berdiri dan berjalan untukmu, esok pagi. Sekarang, istirahatlah." Dokter Hwang yang sejak tadi ikut membantu Yunho dalam terapi Kyuhyun ikut memutuskan.

"A…aniya.. hhh.. aku masih bisa.." Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Keringat dingin membasahi rambutnya dan kini mulai mengalir menuruni pelipisnya.

"Kita hentikan saja, ne? Tubuhmu sudah seputih dan sedingin salju, sayang. Masih ada hari esok, arrachi?" sang Eomma mulai membujuk Kyuhyun.

"Tapi… aku ingin sembuh, aku sungguh ingin sembuh, Eomma…" tatapan Kyuhyun berubah sayu.

"Aku… aku ingin sekolah, Eomma" rasanya Kyuhyun sungguh ingin mentertawakan dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan ini.

"Tentu, tentu kau akan segera sembuh, Gui Xian. Kau ini tidak mungkin tidak akan sembuh! Aku sendiri yang akan menjadi dokter sekaligus perawatmu selama 24 jam untuk membantumu sembuh. Arra?!" Changmin memajukan mulutnya, sedikit kesal juga ketika semangat Kyuhyun yang tinggi tidak setara dengan kemampuan tubuhnya yang sangat lemah.

"Ish! Eomma, Appa, aku hanya ingin dirawat oleh dokter yang baik dan para perawat yang cantik-cantik saja. Aku tidak mau anak jelek itu menjadi dokter ataupun jadi perawatku~" Kyuhyun ikut memajukan mulutnya.

"Tentu saja sayang, Eomma juga tidak akan tenang jika membiarkan Changmin seperti itu, hahaha."

"Yak! Eomma! Aishh."

Dan semua yang berada pada ruangan itu tertawa lepas. Benar-benar keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

I went through the night, another night, and another night.  
My memories are getting blurred. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**KYU! Kau kenapa?! Astaga! Seharusnya kau tetap di tempat tidur, kalau ada yang kau butuhkan kenapa tidak memanggilku?'**

'**Eomma… uhh.. eodiya?'**

'**Eomma sedang membeli obat di apotek bersama Hae Hyung. Dadamu masih sakit?'**

'**Gwen..chana…sudah..hahh.. tidak.. sakit lagi…'**

'**Kalau masih sakit ya bilang! Jangan pura-pura kuat, Kyu. Kau bukan Superman, ingat? Aku sebal melihatmu dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini. Payah.'**

'**Mianhae…'**

'**Biar kutinggikan bantalmu. Kau mau minum?'**

'**Ne…'**

'**Istirahatlah lagi. Nanti kalau Eomma sudah datang, aku akan membangunkanmu lagi, arrachi?'**

'**Aku.. tidak mau…tidur lagi…'**

'**Wae? Istirahatlah sebentar saja, jangan berbicara terus! Bicaramu saja sudah terengah-engah begitu. Jebal, jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, Kyukyu.'**

'**Hiks..mianhae… aku.. tidak ber..maksud membuatmu.. khawatir, Bum..'**

'**Kalau tidak ingin membuatku khawatir, jangan mudah sakit lagi, arra? Aku jadi menyesal sudah berlari meninggalkanmu sendirian tadi, kau pasti mencariku ya? Lain kali, jangan keseringan berlari, pabbo!'**

'…**..'**

'**Eomma bilang kau mudah lelah, tahu? Cepatlah sembuh Kyukyu, nanti kita cari kodok untuk Hae Hyung lagi.'**

'**Hm… jangan.. mencari kodok.. tanpaku..ne? Aku.. pasti sembuh dengan... cepat, Bum.'**

'**Ayo berjanji! Ucapkan janji kelingkingmu itu.'**

'**Ne, Bumbum Hyung. Kau cerewet.'**

'**Yak!'**

Kibum mengusap air matanya yang hendak keluar dari matanya dengan kasar. Ia kembali mengingat saat itu. Mengingat semua kenangan yang selalu memanjanya untuk tidak melepaskannya begitu saja. Mengingat semua kenangan yang sekalipun Kibum berusaha untuk menghindarinya ternyata itu adalah hal yang sia-sia belaka. Mengingat semua kenangan itu, hanya membuat Kibum semakin terluka.

Jauh dalam hatinya, ia ingin menolak semua ini. Menolak semua permintaan gila itu. tapi, siapakah dia? Tanpa Kyuhyun, maka dia bukan Kibum. Dan Park Kyuhyun sudah tiada, berarti Park Kibum juga sudah tiada. Apalah arti hidupnya tanpa sosok adik sekaligus kembarannya itu.

'**Tuhan, sedang apakah Kyukyu di surgamu? Adikku tidak nakal, bukan?'**

'**Pastikan agar dia bahagia disana, Tuhan. Dia pasti berada di surga-Mu, kan?'**

'**Tuhan, sampaikan maafku pada Kyukyu disana. Ia pasti mengerti kok apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang.'**

'**Oh ya, bolehkah aku menitipkan sebuah pesan untuknya, Tuhan? Bumbum minta maaf pada Kyukyu, dan Kyukyu jangan marah pada Bumbum ya? Tolong sampaikan itu, Tuhan. Sampaikan pada saudara kembarku, Park Kyuhyun.'**

.

.

.

.

.

There is no more again, the only thing that remains is your memory

Since I lost my other half, it has no use but just weighs me down

.

.

.

.

.

'**Jenis amnesia yang dialami Kyuhyun adalah amnesia tipe Retrograde****. Yaitu berupa ketidakmampuan memunculkan kembali ingatan masa lalu yang lebih dari peristiwa lupa biasa. Namun, jangan khawatir Yunho-ssi, penyakit itu dapat disembuhkan dengan terapi. Kyuhyun masih bisa mendapatkan kembali ingatan masa lalunya jika ia rutin menjalani terapi.'**

'**Terapi, ya? Apakah mungkin dapat terjadi jika Kyuhyun mendapatkan ingatannya secara alami? Ah, maksudku, ingatannya itu datang sendiri padanya?'**

'**Itu mungkin saja. Tetapi ada banyak faktor yang mempengaruhinya juga. Faktor lingkungan di sekitarnya, adalah salah satu faktor yang cukup besar merangsang ingatannya kembali. '**

**.**

**.**

"Kau menyebalkan, Chwang!" wajah Kyuhyun kini merah padam menahan rasa kesalnya. Ah, jangan lupakan tentang panggilan baru dari Kyuhyun untuk Changmin yaitu 'Chwang' yang sengaja dibuat penekanan khusus.

"Eh? Salahku apa sih?" Changmin melotot heran.

"Pergi! Kubilang pergi dari kamarku!" Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk bersender di kepala ranjangnya mulai melempar bantal dan boneka jerapah disampingnya ke wajah Changmin.

"Aissh! Kau ini kenapa sih?!"

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!

"Katakan dulu apa salahku, huh?" Changmin tidak mau kalah. Dia sejak tadi hanya berdiam dan menikmati jajjangmyeon-nya saja. Bahkan mereka sempat bercanda beberapa detik yang lalu. Tapi, sikap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah total dan memakinya tanpa sebab yang jelas membuat Changmin sedikit kesal juga.

"Changmin pabboya!" Kyuhyun mulai memaki 'saudaranya' itu.

"Ne?!" Changmin benar-benar tidak mengerti sekarang. Hei, apa salahnya?

"Pergi! Hiks…" Kyuhyun mulai terisak dan menutup wajahnya dengan guling bermotif kotak berwarna biru itu. Ada apakah dengan mereka?

"YAK! Apa salahku padamu Zhao Gui Xian? Jangan menangis! Aisshh jinjja!" Changmin mulai mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Gui Xian, aku kan tidak…"

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Kenapa berantakan sekali?" beruntung sekali Yunho yang ingin melakukan check up pada Kyuhyun segera memasuki ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu, Jung Changmin?" Hyejin mulai menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih menutupi seluruh wajahnya pada guling tersebut.

"A..Aniyo Eomma. Ta..tadi Chwang dan Xian baik-baik saja kok. Tapi…" Changmin terbata. Ah, sepertinya dirinya sedang sial hari ini.

"Chwang.. hiks.. menyebalkan…" Kyuhyun memeluk Eomma-nya dan mulai merajuk.

"Waeyo, hm? Ada apa dengan kalian? Mau cerita sesuatu, Gui Xian?" sang Eomma mulai melunak.

Di lain sisi, Hyejin ingin sekali tersenyum lebar karena perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang semula sedikit canggung padanya kini telah membuka sifatnya yang lain. Ah, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang bermanja-manja dan merajuk dengan sosok yang ia panggil dengan Eomma itu.

"Ta..tapi Eomma.. Chwang tidak…" Changmin merengut dan memajukan mulutnya karena Kyuhyun yang seenaknya memotong perkataannya.

"Eomma, Tadi… Chwang makan Jajjangmyeon…" Kyuhyun yang mulai tenang memulai ceritanya.

"Lalu? Dia berbuat apa padamu, hm?" sang Appa, Yunho ikut menimpali.

"Padahal… hiks… padahal aku kan belum bisa untuk dibolehkan memakan apapun dengan bebas…" Kyuhyun mulai terisak. Ah sadarkah mereka semua bahwa dibalik isakan itu ada sebuah seringaian kecil?

"Memangnya apa salahku jika aku…" Changmin yang hendak membela dirinya langsung berhenti ketika sebuah bantal mendarat dengan indah di wajahnya.

"Kejam sekali kau memakan makanan kesukaanku disaat aku hanya boleh makan bubur tidak berasa itu, huh! Tidak berperi…." Ucapan kesal Kyuhyun terpotong ketika wajahnya berubah menjadi raut berpikir.

"Eh, berperi apa ya? Berperi… aduh! Aku lupa, Eomma…" Kyuhyun mulai sedikit panik sendiri.

"Berperikemanusiaan maksudmu?" timpal Changmin

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu! Ya, kau tidak bermanusia!"

"Ne?!" rasanya Changmin ingin tertawa lebar dengan tingkah anak didepannya itu.

"Maksudku, kau tidak berperikemanusiaan, Chwang. Mianhae, aku salah bicara hehehe. Oh ya, sampai dimana tadi?"

"Tadi kau mengatakan padaku bahwa aku tidak bermanusia. Ck! Kalau ingin marah-marah, gunakan bahasa yang benar dan baik! Ayo ralat ucapanmu! Perbaiki!"

Sebenarnya, Changmin dan sang Eomma sudah terkikik sendiri dengan tingkah polos Kyuhyun.

"Oke, aku ralat ya. Chwang! Kau ini tidak ber-pe-ri-ke-ma-nu-si-a-an!" Kyuhyun sedikit mengeja kata itu, mencoba agar dirinya tidak salah lagi. Ckckck.

"Memangnya, apa salahku Gui Xian chagi?" Changmin iseng menggoda Kyuhyun yang tengah kebingungan.

"Kau… kau… aisshh, tadi aku mau bicara apa sih? Kenapa jadi lupa, ya? Aigoo, aku lupa mau marah-marah apa padamu, Chwang."

"Ya sudah, batalkan saja marah-marahmu itu." ucap Changmin enteng.

"Oke. Lagipula aku lupa mau marah apa padamu, hehehe. Nanti saja kalau aku ingat, kita akan ulang lagi."

"Bwahahaha. Kau… kau… Gui Xian… HAHAHAHA." Changmin terbahak sendiri, tidak tahan dengan semua perilaku menggemaskan Kyuhyun. Disusul dengan Hyejin dan Yunho yang sudah memegang perutnya sendiri karena sejak tadi tertawa menonton acara langsung kedua sosok dengan umur sama itu.

"Kalian kenapa sih?! Tidak ada yang lucu! Aishh."

.

.

.

.

.

I found my other happiness in here.

But, actually that is not really my happiness.

Now, my life is full of their drama.

Like a fool people, I laughing with them.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jungsoo-ah?"

"A..annyeong Song Ahjumma. Bolehkah aku pesan dua porsi penuh Jajjangmyeon?" Jungsoo langsung duduk dan tersenyum lebar menatap wanita dihadapannya yang kira-kira usianya tidak terpaut jauh dengan Eomma-nya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan mampir kesini lagi, Jungsoo-ah." Wanita itu mengusap pelan anak laki-laki dengan mata sendu itu dan tersenyum memberikan rangkulan hangat padanya.

"Aku hanya merindukan Ahjumma. Tidak boleh ya?" Jungsoo membalas rengkulan itu, membawa dirinya dalam pelukan wanita yang ia panggil Song ahjumma itu.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau bukan saja boleh merindukanku, tapi kau wajib untuk merindukan ahjumma." Song ahjumma terkekeh pelan.

Wanita itu tentu sangat merindukan sosok anak lelaki tegar itu, sosok yang sudah bersamanya hampir setahun belakangan ini.

"Aku memang akan selalu merindukan orang-orang yang menyayangiku dan yang aku sayangi, hehehe." Jungsoo mengusap cairan di matanya yang membuat kabur pandangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, hm? Ada masalah? Bagaimana keadaan disana?"

"Keadaan rumahku, ya? Ternyata tidak sebaik yang aku pikirkan, ahjumma.'' Jungsoo menghela nafas. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk bercerita dan berbagi masalahnya pada wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu keduanya itu.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana keadaan Kibum, hm?" sebenarnya Song ahjumma sudah mengetahui semuanya mengingat bahwa suaminya bekerja dan dipercaya sebagai supir pribadi keluarga Park sejak dulu. Jadi, tentu saja suaminya sudah mengetahui keadaan tadi pagi saat dimana Jungsoo kembali dan timbul perpecahan disana.

"Ahjumma pasti sudah lebih tahu, kan? Entahlah ahjumma, ternyata semua yang aku katakan pada Kibum adalah boomerang bagiku dan boomerang bagi orang lain. Eotteoke? Ahjumma, nan eotteoke?" Jungsoo menelungkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai pemilik restoran jajjangmyeon sederhana itu sudah mengetahui karakter Jungsoo mulai mencerna sedikit perkataannya tadi. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal karena waktu itu ia pernah memiliki sifat egois untuk membesarkan Jungsoo bersama suaminya sendiri. Ia saat itu benar-benar cemas karena Jungsoo mempunyai tekanan hidup di seusianya sekarang dan tidak berniat membiarkannya kembali pada ayahnya yang bengis itu. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa membawa pergi Jungsoo dapat menyelamatkan hidup anak yang malang itu. Namun, apa haknya? Itu bukan haknya dan ia paham itu. Song ahjumma sangat menyayangi Jungsoo semenjak Jungsoo membutuhkan pertolongan untuk mencari Donghae dan Eomma-nya, tinggal bersamanya dan suaminya.

"Aku salah berbicara pada Kibummie, ahjumma…" Jungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Sedangkan Song ahjumma masih duduk diam mendengarkan semua keluhan Jungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Kibummie benar-benar sudah dipengaruhi begitu jauh oleh nae Appa. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak tahu, ahjumma…"

"Kibum nae dongsaeng, dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil, ahjumma. Dia masih kecil! Tapi, sekarang Kibum berubah… ia sudah berubah."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia sudah melangkah ke tempat yang salah…" Jungsoo masih bermonolog.

"…."

"Meski kami sudah berbaikan, namun tetap saja aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku tidak mengenal sosok Kibum yang dulu." Jungsoo kini terlihat sangat kacau.

"Ahjumma, benarkah dia Kibum-ku? Bagaimana bisa ia berubah menjadi sosok yang menakutkan itu?" air mata mulai menggenang kembali di pelupuk mata Jungsoo.

"Jungsoo-ah…" Song ahjumma mulai prihatin. Pasti ia juga merasa sangat buruk bila berada di posisi Jungsoo sekarang.

"Bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan semua hal buruk dari Appa? Apa yang sudah meracuni otaknya? Apa yang telah Appa lakukan padanya? Mengapa Kibum-ku seperti itu? Wae? Hiks…"

"Aku benar-benar datang terlambat, ahjumma. Jika saja aku tidak pergi meninggalkan rumah, pasti aku dapat menjadi Hyung yang baik karena bisa melindunginya. Namun, aku merasa bodoh sekarang… hiks… aku tidak dapat melindungi Kibum, aku tidak dapat menemukan Donghae dan Eomma, aku juga… aku juga belum mengunjungi Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tahu dimana ia dimakamkan… hiks…" tangis Jungsoo kini semakin pecah. Ia tertekan dengan semua keadaan yang menghimpitnya ini.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini, Jungsoo-ah. Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua ini. Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya. Kau masih bisa mengembalikan semua ini seperti dulu." Song ahjumma memeluk erat Jungsoo dan mengusap kepalanya pelan. Ia ikut merasa sedih dengan semua beban yang dirasakan Jungsoo.

"Tidak, ahjumma. Aku tidak bisa lagi. Kyuhyunnie pasti marah padaku karena aku tidak bisa menjaga Kibummie dan Donghae dengan baik…" Jungsoo sudah mengehentikan tangisnya.

"Jungsoo-ah! Jebal, jangan menyerah begitu saja. Jangan menyerah pada apa yang kau lihat sekarang, karena belum tentu yang kau lihat sekarang adalah apa yang benar-benar terjadi."

"Jika kau menyerah begitu saja, lalu bagaimana dengan Donghae dan Eomma-mu? Kita masih harus mencarinya bersama." Lanjut wanita itu bertekad.

"Kibum sudah menggantungkan segalanya untukmu, kan? Kibum juga sudah kembali mempercayaimu, maka kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan itu, Jungsoo-ah." Song ahjumma kembali menegurnya, membuatnya kembali terdiam.

"Ahjjumma…"

"Kini, tugasmu bertambah satu lagi, Jungsoo-ah."

"Tu..tugas? Apa maksud ahjumma?"

"Tentang Kyuhyun. Semua yang berkaitan tentang Kyuhyun adalah kuncimu dalam memecahkan semua ini. Ahjjuma percaya kau adalah anak yang kuat."

"Ahjuma, aku tidak mengerti. Apa…"

"Tadi kau memesan dua porsi jajjangmyeon kan? Ahjuma akan buatkan untukmu, ne?" song ahjuma mengalihkan pembicaraan, membiarkan dan memberikan ruang agar Jungsoo bisa berpikir tentang perkataannya tadi.

Jungsoo tersenyum leg. Entah kenapa, setiap kali ia sudah selesai menceritakan tentang semua keluhannya, maka hati serta pikirannya terasa ringan. Sangat ringan.

"Ahjuma… Jajjangmyeon-nya pakai cumi dan udang ya." Jungsoo tersenyum kecil. Mungkin dirinya sedikit mengetahui tentang perkataan wanita itu sebelumnya. Tentang perkataan yang kembali membawanya ke sebuah arena baru dan teka-teki yang baru.

Kita biarkan agar Puzzle ini masih terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

.

.

My tears, my long sighs, now there's no use again.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma…"

"…"

"Eomma, hari ini masak apa?" anak laki-laki itu memeluk tubuh Eomma-nya dari belakang lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung hangat itu. Katakanlah anak itu sedang bermanja-manja dengan Eomma-nya sekarang.

"Eomma, hari ini aku mendapat banyak teman baru lagi di sekolah. Namanya Lee Hyuk Jae, sekarang dia adalah teman sebangkuku. Dia berasal dari Seoul, Eomma. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku mempunyai teman dari Negara bahkan dari kota yang sama! Aku senang sekali. Hehehe."

"….."

"Eomma, tahu tidak? Semalam, aku memimpikan mereka semua. Aku merindukan mereka semua. Sangat."

"Kau sudah berkata tentang hal itu yang ke 18 kalinya hari ini, Donghae-ya." Sang Eomma, Kim Hannah akhirnya menyerah untuk mendiamkan salah satu putranya itu. Lalu Hannah beringsut melepaskan pelukan putranya itu, berniat pergi ke dapur.

"Aku akan selalu berkata itu sampai Eomma bosan mendengarnya. Sekarang akhir pekan, Eomma. Aku ingin hariku ini habis bersamamu. Eomma selalu saja sibuk, luangkanlah waktu untukku hari ini saja. Ya? Ya? Jebalyo Eomma." Donghae kembali menahan punggung Eomma-nya yang membuat wanita itu kembli terduduk.

"Jika Eomma menemanimu seharian ini, Eomma pasti akan mendengarmu bercerita tentang hal itu lagi." Hannah memutar bola matanya.

"Memangnya, aku salah ya jika selalu bercerita tentang mereka? Apakah Eomma bosan? Aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk membahas mereka." kata-kata dengan nada polos itu keluar dari mulut Donghae. Membuat Eomma-nya terdiam sejenak.

"…"

"Salah ya jika aku selalu mengingatkan Eomma tentang mereka? Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa anak kandung Eomma bukan hanya aku, hehehe." Donghae terkekeh pelan. Kepiawaian Donghae dalam berbicara menggunakan nada yang sangat polos ternyata mampu membuat sang Eomma tertohok akan semua perkataan anaknya.

"Eomma tahu tentang itu, Hae-ya." Hannah berkata pelan.

"…." Kini giliran Donghae yang terdiam. Semua bayangan tentang keluarganya dulu yang sangat bahagia membuat kenangan itu terputar kembali layaknya kaset rusak di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau egois karena memonopoli Eomma sendirian. Aku juga mau berbagi Eomma dengan Jungsoo Hyung, Bumbum dan Kyukyu."

"Hae-ya, Kyuhyunnie sudah…"

"Selama aku belum melihat jasadnya, aku tidak mau mengatakan kepada teman sekelasku bahwa aku hanya mempunyai satu adik."

"Eomma, sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu mempunyai seorang kakak dan dua orang adik. Selamanya." Donghae berkata penuh penekanan.

"Tidakkah Eomma merindukan mereka?" lagi, perkataan Donghae selalu berhasil menohok hati sang Eomma, Kim Hannah.

"….."

"Eomma belum mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Jungsoo Hyung dan Kibummie, kan?"

"Jika Eomma sudah mengakui bahwa uri Kyuhyunnie sudah pergi, kenapa Eomma tidak mengunjungi makamnya?"

"Tidakkah Eomma sadari bahwa Eomma sudah melewatkan ulangtahun si kembar beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"…"

"Mereka semua juga anak Eomma. Bukan hanya aku. Mereka pasti merindukanmu." Hannah masih bungkam ketika Donghae mulai berceloteh lagi.

"Eomma, kemarin saat di sekolah Sonsaengnim memberikan tugas untuk menceritakan kehidupan di keluarga menggunakan bahasa inggris. Teman-temanku ada yang bercerita tentang liburan akhir pekan atau kegiatannya bersama keluarganya. Sedangkan aku, hanya bisa menceritakan pengalamanku ketika pertama kali mengadopsi Haru dan menjadikannya sebagai anjing terpandai di dunia."

"…"

"Eomma, apakah kau tahu? Apakah Eomma dapat merasakan apa yang aku pendam selama satu tahun ini?" Donghae menggenggam tangan Hannah. Mengusap jemari lentik itu dengan perlahan, takut akan melukainya.

"Aku merindukan suara ribut yang memperebutkan pintu kamar mandi dari kamar si kembar."

"Aku merindukan seseorang yang menyimpan kodok di tas sekolahku.

"Aku merindukan seseorang yang selalu membelikanku barang-barang berwarna putih, putih, dan putih."

"Aku merindukan suara game yang berisik di ruang tengah dan tumpukan buku gambar yang berserakan di ruang tengah."

"Aku merindukan tanganku yang selalu membuatkan susu putih di cangkir bergambar mobil merah dan susu cokelat di cangkir bergambar mobil biru."

"Aku merindukan tanganku yang membantu seseorang membuat roti selai kacang di hari senin dan kamis, juga roti selai cokelat di hari selasa dan rabu. Aku juga merindukan semua tindakan usil yang kami lakukan ketika membangunkan mereka."

Donghae mulai mengusap air mata yang meleleh di pipinya. Ia masih ingin menahan rasa tangis dan semua rasa sedihnya selama ini. Donghae hanya ingin agar Eomma-nya mengabulkan keinginannya yang kedua. Setelah keinginan pertamanya yaitu mendesak agar dirinya bisa tinggal bersama Eomma-nya. Donghae hanya menginginkan hal itu. Pulang kerumah.

"Eomma, aku merindukan seseorang yang selalu menyisakan sayuran di piringnya."

"Aku merindukan seseorang yang menggambar seorang ilmuwan dan astronot di buku gambarnya."

"…."

"Aku merindukan seseorang yang selalu mengajakku untuk memfoto mereka berdua ketika tidur."

"Aku juga merindukan mereka yang mengotori wajahku dengan krim, cokelat dan tepung saat ulangtahunku."

"Aku… hiks.. aku…"

"Ssstt sudah, Hae-ya. Eomma mengerti apa maksudmu, Eomma paham." Hannah langsung mendekap erat tubuh Donghae. Meneggelamkan wajahnya pada bahunya yang mulai basah karena isak tangis itu. Hannah mengerti betapa terlukanya Donghae.

"Aku merindukan semuanya. Semua yang pernah terjadi, semua yang pernah kami lakukan, segala waktu yang selalu kami habiskan bersama. Hiks…"

"Hae-ya sudahlah… Eomma sangat mengerti semua perasaanmu. Tentu saja Eomma mengerti. Uljima…"

"Benarkah? Sungguh Eomma sangat mengerti perasaanku?" mata bulat yang masih berlinang air mata itu menatap penuh harap sosok wanita di depannya.

"Tentu saja. Eomma mengerti, Hae-ya. Tanpa kau jelaskan semua kerinduanmu, Eomma juga sudah memahaminya karena Eomma memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Jangan menangis lagi, arrachi?" Hannah tersenyum tipis. Dirinya sendiri juga ingin menahan desakan air matanya. Sungguh, ia hanya tidak bisa melihat salah satu buah hatinya menangis.

"Jika Eomma mengerti apa mauku, maka ayo kita pulang. Kita tinggalkan Negara ini, kajja. Itu adalah kemauanku." Donghae menatap mata sang Eomma dengan penuh tuntutan. Berharap agar keinginannya tidak tertolak lagi oleh sang Eomma.

.

.

.

.

.

No, I'm not.

It really doesn't make sense  
Even when I'm eating or falling asleep, I keep thinking about you like crazy~ 

.

.

.

.

.

"Whoaaa ada bintang jatuh!" Changmin langsung antusias menunjuk langit, matanya berbinar senang.

"Jinjja? Dimana?" Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di kursi roda ikut antusias.

"Hati-hati Changminnie. Awas jatuh." Tegur Yunho.

Ya, saat ini mereka sedang berada di balkon luar ruangan rawat milik Kyuhyun. Jangan salah, bahwa ruang rawat Kyuhyun adalah salah satu ruangan VIP yang berada di lantai 2 jadi tentu saja mereka mempunyai sebuah balkon dengan luas yang minimalis namun cukup nyaman. Tempat itu memang dirancang cukup mewah meskipun rumah sakit yang mereka tempati bukanlah salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul.

Ah, jangan lupakan bahwa kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang semakin meningkat. Meskipun belum bisa berdiri dengan baik, namun Kyuhyun sudah dapat duduk dengan posisi yang baik. Bahkan ia sudah bisa duduk dengan nyaman di kursi roda tanpa ada nyeri pada semua ototnya lagi.

"Sebutkan keinginanmu, Gui Xian! Nanti kita gantian." Changmin menepuk belan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Tapi aku kan tidak melihat bintang jatuh tadi. Ck! Bintangnya jatuh sih, jadi tidak terlihat tadi." Kyuhyun menggerutu.

"Ya namanya juga bintang jatuh, tentu saja bintang tersebut terlihat jatuh dengan cepat, Gui Xian." Yunho mengacak-acak rambut hitam Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Appa, rambutku berantakan!" Kyuhyun semakin menggerutu.

"Aissh. Ayo cepat ucapkan permintaanmu Gui Xian. Jangan membuat bintang jatuh tadi jatuh dengan sia-sia." Changmin ikut merapihkan rambut Kyuhyun. Ah, seluruh sikap kekanakan Changmin kini luntur karena adanya Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya. Kini, Changmin berubah menjadi sosok yang ingin melindungi 'saudara kembarnya' itu.

"Tanpa ada bintang jatuh pun kau masih bisa mengucapkan kapanpun harapanmu, Changminnie. Karena Tuhan pasti mendengarnya dan akan mengabulkan setiap permintaan manusia yang mau berusaha dan bekerja keras atas semua harapannya."

"Hehehe, iya juga sih. Baiklah, aku akan mengucapkan harapanku untuk malam ini dan seterusnya hingga selamanya. Kau ini lama sekali sih, Gui Xian. Aku dulu ya!" Changmin menyengir.

"Arra… arra aku mengalah pada yang lebih tua." Ejekan Kyuhyun dihiraukan oleh Changmin yang kni mulai serius dalam doanya, sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Di sisi lain, Hyejin dan Yunho tersenyum kecil. Mereka bersyukur karena meskipun pada kenyataannya semua ini adalah salah, namun semuanya berjalan seperti tidak ada kata salah. Changmin yang mulai menyayangi Kyuhyun, 'saudara kembarnya' dan begitupun sebaliknya pada Kyuhyun. Waktu memang berjalan begitu cepat.

"Hmm. Aku tidak punya harapan yang banyak, nanti Tuhan pasti kerepotan jika akan mengabulkannya satu persatu. Aku hanya ingin agar Gui Xian nae dongsaeng yang hanya terpaut beberapa menit dariku tidak akan terpisah lagi dari hidupku. Aku tidak ingin berpisah lagi darinya. Semoga, dia cepat sembuh dan cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Aku ingin menjadi kakak yang hebat untuknya."

Hyejin yang mendengar harapan Changmin tersebut, merasa sangat terpukul dan tertampar keras. Changmin-nya adalah anak kandungnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun bukanlah darah dagingnya dan dia sudah mengarang banyak cerita untuk mengaitkan Kyuhyun pada Changmin. Mengatakan pada mereka bahwa mereka adalah saudara kembar. Tidak! Itu memang benar. Sejak awal, Kyuhyun memang mempunyai saudara kembar. Namun, itu bukanlah Changmin. Dan kini, Hyejin menyesal telah memasuki sebuah jurang dosa. Namun, ia sudah melangkah sejauh ini, ia tidak mungkin kembali lagi pada titik awal.

Yunho yang mengetahui bahwa sejak tadi Hyejin hanya menunduk diam, segera menenangkan dan merangkul istrinya. Membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Ia sangat mengerti semua yang dirasakan istrinya. Sejak awal, semuanya sudah salah dan bukan pada tempatnya. Namun, untuk saat ini, biarkanlah Yunho rela menjadi seorang pendosa bersama istrinya. Mereka hanya ingin menciptakan sebuah kebahagiaan. Meski kebahagiaan itu berada pada jalan yang salah.

Bahkan, kini Yunho dan Hyejin secara tidak langsung sudah bertekad untuk memikul dosa dan semua kesalahan ini bersama. Mereka akan menanggung semua resiko yang mungkin akan terjadi. Mereka tentu tahu, ingatan Kyuhyun pasti akan kembali. Cepat ataupun lambat. Dan jika saat itu tiba, mereka harus menguatkan hati masing-masing. Termasuk dengan menguatkan hati Changmin. Ya, disini Changmin tidak tahu apapun pada sandiwara ini. Ia hanyalah seorang korban dari semua drama tanpa naskah ini.

"Kau bilang tadi permintaanmu itu tidak banyak, tapi tadi kau sudah mengicapkan terlalu banyak permohonan, pabbo! Lagipula, lenapa kau mengucapkan semua harapanmu untukku, huh? Kau juga harus mengucapkan harapan untuk dirimu sendiri, Chwang!" Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya. Sebenarnya, jauh didalam hatinya ia sungguh merasa senang. Ia senang memiliki Changmin sebagai kakak dan pelindung dalam hidupnya. Ia bahagia karena masih ada orang yang memperdulikannya begitu dalam.

"Oh ya, aku lupa hehehe. Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin agar kulkas di rumah tidak sepi lagi. Alangkah indahnya jika kulkas di rumahku dipenuhi oleh makanan yang… akh! Appo, Gui Xian!" celotehan Changmin terhenti karena Kyuhyun mencubit lengannya dengan keras.

"Hanya ada makanan di pikiranmu, eoh?" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Hehehe. Lagipula, makanan adalah belahan jiwaku dan…"

"Sudahlah! Kini giliranku yang mengucapkan permohonan. Gantian!" ketus Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan cengiran khas milik Changmin.

'**Kyukyu, jika ada bintang jatuh nanti. Kau ingin mengharapkan apa?'**

'**Eh? Bintang jatuh ya? Hmm, Bumbum dulu deh. Apa keinginanmu, Bum?'**

'**Aku? Hmm, apa ya? Aku hanya ingin agar Appa tidak sibuk terus, hehehe. Apa keinginanmu, Kyu?'**

'**Hmmm. Sudah, aku sudah mengucapkan keinginanku dalam hati.'**

'**Aisshh apa yang kau inginkan? Jangan main rahasia-rahasiaan, Kyu. Tidak seru tahu.'**

'**Hehehe. Kyu hanya ingin agar semua orang yang menyayangi Kyu selalu berbahagia. Hanya itu.'**

'**Oh begitu, permintaan yang bagus Kyukyu. Semoga Tuhan mengabulkan keinginan kita.'**

"Hei! Zhao Gui Xian! Katanya mau mengucapkan permohonan? Jangan melamun terus!" teguran Changmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun kembali ke dunianya. Lagi-lagi, ia mendapatkan sebuah kilasan memori itu. Namun, sampai detik ini ia masih belum mengerti apa maksud itu semua.

"Aku hanya ingin agar semua orang yang menyayangiku selalu berbahagia, itu saja. Aishh, aku tidak tahu harus meminta permohonan apalagi." Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya. Hanya kalimat itu yang terbersit di otaknya.

"Kau ini masih kecil, tapi kata-katamu sudah seperti orang dewasa saja ya. Ckckck." Changmin terkekeh.

"Itu permohonan yang sangat mulia, nae dongsaeng." Hyejin mengusap kepala Kyuhyun.

Tunggu dulu, adakah hal yang aneh dari perkataan Hyejin barusan?

"Eomma? Kenapa memanggilku 'nae dongsaeng'?"

DEG!

Waktu terasa berputar lebih lambat. Setiap detikannya terasa berputar lebih lama. Hyejin merutuki mulutnya yang bodoh karena hal itu. Hal yang tidak boleh diucapkan dan didengarkan padanya, pada Kyuhyun. Tidak, ini sungguh sangat fatal. Hyejin benar-benar bersumpah, ia tidak sengaja mengatakan hal itu. Sialnya, gara-gara dirinya yang bodoh, suasana menyenangkan tadi menguap entah kemana.

"Hahaha. Aigoo, Eomma kalian sepertinya sudah mengantuk berat sampai-sampai salah memangil anaknya sendiri. Hahaha, astaga kau ini lucu sekali Hyejin-ah." Yunho tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak untuk berusaha keras mengusir suasana menegangkan itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Appa. Mata Eomma tidak terlihat memerah. Kenapa Eomma salah memanggilku?" kata-kata Kyuhyun seolah terdengar seperti nada menuntut di telinga Hyejin.

"Hehehe, mianhae sayang. Eomma memang sudah sangat mengantuk karena sejak kemarin Eomma selalu tertidur larut. Cha, sekarang sudah malam. Ayo kita kembali masuk." Hyejin tersenyum gugup. Sebisa mungkin ia terlihat tenang dan menyembunyikan kuat-kuat rasa gugupnya.

"Seharusnya Eomma bilang kalau sudah mengantuk. Kajja, aku juga sudah lelah duduk di kursi roda ini, hehehe." Beruntung, Kyuhyun tidak merasa curiga atas kejadian tadi. Dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi bahwa mungkin memang benar Eomma-nya sudah mengantuk. Ia sedikit menyadari bahwa Eomma-nya memang terlihat lelah karena mengurusi dan merawat dirinya dengan telaten.

Tapi, tidak tahukah mereka semua? Mungkin, Kyuhyun tidak mencurigai atau mencium hal yang tidak beres disitu. Tapi sosok lain tidak memberikan sikap yang sama seperti Kyuhyun. Seseorang itu sudah mencium gelagat kedua orang tuanya yang sejak tadi terlihat sangat kikuk dan… mencurigakan tentunya.

'**Mengantuk, eoh? Eomma tidak pernah berbicara melantur seperti itu ketika sudah sangat mengantuk. Panggilan 'nae dongsaeng' itu apakah maksudnya untuk Gui Xian? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa Eomma salah memanggil Gui Xian? Setahuku… Tidak! Eomma adalah anak tunggal, nae Eomma tidak mempunyai adik maupun kakak.'**

'**Apakah ada yang Appa dan Eomma sembunyikan dari kami?'**

.

.

.

.

.

All the time I keep hating myself so badly

How could I, how could I live from now? That's a bit weird

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, Yun." Hyejin menunduk, kini dirinya sedang merutuki kesalahannya.

"Kau tahu? Tadi itu fatal sekali, Zhao Liu Xin."

DEG!

Hyejin terpaku, ia merasa agak gemetar jika suaminya sudah memanggil nama aslinya. Biasanya jika Jung Yunho sudah memanggil nama china-nya itu berarti Yunho sedang menegur atau mungkin sedang kesal padanya.

"Tolong, Liu Xin. Jika kau hanya menyayangi Kyuhyun karena wajahnya yang memiliki sedikit kemiripan pada mendiang adikmu, lebih baik kita hentikan saja semuanya disini." Nada bicara Yunho terdengar agak dingin di telinga Hyejin.

"Bu…bukan seperti itu. Aku sungguh keceplosan dan tidak sengaja, Yun. Mianhaeyo." Sesal Hyejin.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Semirip apakah mereka berdua itu? Ya, kuakui mereka sedikit mirip. Hanya sedikit, sekitar 55 persen saja kurasa."

"…"

"Dengar, Liu Xin. Di dunia ini, kemiripan wajah ataupun struktur wajah itu bukan hal yang aneh. Aku tegaskan lagi padamu. Apa yang kau lihat sekarang, bukanlah apa yang benar-benar ada di pikiranmu. Gui Xian yang kau lihat, bukanlah Gui Xian yang ada di pikiranmu."

"Aku tahu Yun. Aku…"

"Kau tahu, tapi mengapa pikiran dan hatimu berkata lain? Gui Xian yang kau lihat, dia itu Kyuhyun dan bukanlah Zhao Gui Xian yang sebenarnya! Zhao Gui Xian, adikmu dia sudah meninggal karena kanker otak pada tahun 1988 tepat di ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 tahun. Ya, meskipun pada tahun yang sama, lahirlah Kyuhyun. Namun tetap saja, aku tidak mempercayai reinkarnasi ataupun semacamnya."

"…" Hyejin kembali membungkam mulutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin semua yang telah kita lakukan ini, semua pengorbananku untukmu menjadi sia-sia jika pada akhirnya kau menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti kau menyayangi Gui Xian, adikmu. Mungkin namanya sekarang kita samakan seperti nama adikmu, tapi itu bukan berarti kau harus memperlakukannya ataupun menyayanginya sebagai adikmu, Hyejin-ah." Yunho kini melunak.

"Mianhae… aku salah. Mianhae, Yun." Hyejin menahan air matanya. Perkataan Yunho kini benar dan tepat sekali, membuatnya kian menyesal.

"Kita sudah menanggung dosa ini bersama. Kita juga sudah membohongi Changmin, membohongi Kyuhyun, bahkan orang-orang diluar sana masih mengira bahwa aku dan Kyuhyun sudah mati. Kau ingat? Sampai detik ini, aku dan Kyuhyun masih bersembunyi dari dunia. Menyembunyikan sebuah fakta, namun aku tidak peduli. Meski pada akhirnya, aku tahu semua yang kita lakukan akan berdampak besar bagi kita nantinya."

"Yun, jebal… hikss.. mianhae, aku sudah merepotkanmu. Mianhae…" Hyejin memegang erat telapak tangan suaminya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak merepotkanku sedikitpun. Karena kau adalah istriku, aku rela melakukan apapun. Karena kita sudah terlanjur melangkah jauh dengan jalan hitam ini, maka ayo tetap berjalan dengan sisi yang lain."

"A…Apa maksudmu?" Hyejin menghentikan tangisnya.

"Ayo kita pergi jauh dari sini. Pergi ke tempat dimana tidak ada orang yang akan mengusik kehidupan keluarga kita. Pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh, tempat dimana kita bisa membuang jauh ingatan lama Kyuhyun, dan menciptakan ingatan yang baru untuknya. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa membesarkan kedua anak kita dan melindungi mereka. Kajja, Hyejin-ah."

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**sebenernya kalo saya buat balasan review utk reviewers di chap sbelumnya itu sering kalian baca ngga sih? Soalnya, saya buat reply review itu sbagai media juga utk saya berkomunikasi dgn para readers^^**

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**jihyunelf** : tp wajahnya kyu itu imut bangeett. thanks reviewnya ya^^

**sehuniiee** : salah yee :p di chap ini kebongkar smuanya haha. thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Puput **: yapp benar! xD ditunggu pnderitaan kyu? Yakin nih? :o Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Septianurmalit1** : nee gwenchana ;) ini udh panjang toh? Tebakanmu benar haha. Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Ayusetya93** : saya gatau bakal nonton ss6 atau kaga huhu galauuu. Yeee tebakanmu salah :p Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Choding **: *ngasihtissu* haha iyaa aku lupaa smoga kamu juga bisa nonton ya saeng ;) Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Kyuli99** : yap itu benar skali, kyu emg wajahnya trlalu imut xD ttp jd readers dan reviewers setia saya yaa :D Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Awaelfkyu13** : bukan, sbnernya chang itu ga punya sdr kembar dulunya. Coba deh pahami lg hayo alur critanya :D Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Uzumaki Elna** : ketemu ngga ya? Pasti ketemu kok, harus dong haha xD Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Iissrim2093 **: kata siapa malaikat baik? Hehe. Iyap betul, jungsoo salah ngomong tuh harusnya jgn asal ngomong kan kasian kibum. Huu authornya gimana sih -_- *plak* hahaha xD Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Sofyanayunita1** : adiknyaaaa :D ini udh lanjut kok, Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Ameyuki Nix** : akupun setujuuu *ikutketawaevil* kemana ya? Hehe trus follow ff ini aja, nanti juga bakalan tau :D boleh kok boleh, nomerku? Dikasih ngga yaa xD saya lebih sering aktif di twitter sih sbnernya ( ckhevl98 ) nah hubungi lewat twitter dulu aja, nnti saya kasih tau lebih lanjut ttg nomer saya hehe *nyengir* bukan saudaranya yee kamu salah :p oke deh, nanti saya berkunjung ke akunmu yaa^^ Thanks reviewnya^^

**Mifta cinya** : kamu slalu berhasil menebak! xD iyaap betul tuh. Nih udh dibuat khusus utk permintaanmu itu :D Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Phn19** : saya juga terharu akhirnya kyu sadar :')) beneeeerrrr xD iya, jawabanmu udh ada di crita ini kok haha. Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Sparkyubum** : iya, sejak awal itu jungsoo salah ngomong, nnti bakalan jd boomerang buat dia sndiri tuh. Smua prtanyaanmu trjawab di chap ini nih xD Kyaaa, kamu asalnya darimana? Knapa ikutnya ss6 nanjing? *kepo* Huaaa keren tuh ^_^ saya titip kiss sama kyuhyun boleh? *eh* Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Rindukyubum** : saya juga kasihan hiks hiks Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Guest (nikma)** : annyeong nikma-ssi ^^ hoho okee ini udh update kok hehe Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Dlhsrhmaa** : wih bingung ya? Saya udh ga buat alur maju mundur lg kok ;) Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Rahma94 **: hehe thanks vote-nya ;) tp banyak readers disini yg pengen chang jd kakaknya kyu, jd saya ikuti prmintaan mreka deh^^ Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Mengkyuwind** : iya saya udh buat chang lebih tua kok xD Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Guest** : okeeee :D ini udh update, Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Sitihalimatussadiah124** : panggil aja saya Ara^^ trimakasih udh sadar utk ngga jadi siders lagi, saya seneng banget lho ^_^ di ff lain pun jgn jadi siders lagi yaaa :D hyaaa tebakanmu salah nih ttg hbungan hyejin dan gui xian :p oke oke saya udh biasa mnghadapi review yg panjang, malah saya seneng jadinya wkwk. Saya mau puasin niksa kyubum dulu xD saya ngga risih sama skali sama reviewmu kok kekeke. Gomawoo buat reviewnya yaa, tetep review di ff saya yaaa^^

**Chairun **: eh? Bingung ya? Aduuh maap T.T *bow* smua pertanyaanmu trjawab nih di chap ini :D okee permintaanmu dikabulkan ttg changkyu xD Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Oracle88** : iya karakter khas dari mreka smua hahaha xD Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Kyukyu96** : sudaaahhh :D Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Nurul cynkeomma** : hehe tapi saya pengennya kyu jd adiknya xD Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Silent readers** : whoa nickname-mu cukup keren :v kalo yg saling menyayangi sih udh banyak, pengen buat yg beda ajaa xD Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Yolyol** : hehe bukaann gui xian itu dulunya adik dari hyejin yg udh meninggal lho. Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**MinGyuTae00** : iyee ngegemesin banget haha xD udh nasib dari dulu buat chang hihihi :3 Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Aya **: lho, aneh drimananya toh? :o wah, memangnya asalmu drimana? Hehe duh saya kepo jadinya. Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Wonhaesung love** : okeeee. Thanks reviewnya^^

**Cuttiekyu** : iyaps benar sekali tuh xD Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Yeri LiXiu** : saya juga gregetan banget sama younghwan -_- tebakanmu salaahh :p iya chap ini sesuai dg prmintaanmu, chingu^^ Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Rpsckhlways** : huahh kamu hebat ya bisa tau :D iya, betul banget itu salah satu lirik lagunya kyuhyun. Tebak judulnya apaa xD Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**RTDhilla2 Kyuiee** : hehe tp banyak readers pengennya kyu jd adiknya chang :o wah udh prnah nonton sushow ya? Saya belum pernah T.T baru2 ini saya udh mampir ke akunmu dan review di salah 1 FF-mu lho, coba cek deh xD Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Lianclouds** : haruss dongg xD Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Ningkyu** : waahh trimakasih sarannya yaa^^ saranmu udh saya laksanakan kok, di chap ini ga trlalu banyak kata2 hiks kan? Okee trimakasih doanyaa ^_^ ohehe iya kok, smoga kamu juga bisa nonton ss6 yaa amiinn :D Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Adlia **: neee gwenchanaa ;) ini udh update kok. Welcome! Selamat datang di FF saya ya hehe Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Shin Ririn1013** : donghae lagi sama eunhyuk *eh* iyaapp bener tuh tebakanmu hehe xD Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Evilkyu Vee** : saya suka banget sama reviewmu, trimakasih utk kritik dan sarannya ya :D sejak awal saya udh uring2an trus udh kontroversi bngt sama masalah umur, dan yaa…. Beginilah, sbnernya itutuh pengen dibuat bukan umur segitu, tp apa boleh buat, saya jg udh sejauh ini jadi yaa begini T_T maaf yaa, trus makasih bnyk udh teliti banget hehe. Utk masalah yg kompleks, saya emg suka bikin ff yg masalahnya ribet sih hahaa xD Thanks reviewnya ya^^

**Hyunchiki** : tp mereka bakal ktemu dalam keadaan yg saling membenci trus ngga saling kenal lho xD Thanks reviewnya ya^^

.

**a/n** : saya seneng banget ada bbrp SILENT READERS yg udh tobat ^_^ thankyou so much, I'm proud of you! :* ayo dong SILENT READERS yg lain mana nih? Ngga usah malu kok kalo kalian baru review di chap ini, saya ngga akan marah malah saya seneng bngt ^^

dan yg masih manggil saya author, just call me ARA, okay?^^ I'm 98line~ **VOTING**** lagi yuk sperti biasa :D tempat yg dimaksud sama yunho itu kira2 enaknya dimana ya/? Saya masih bingung nih -_-**

Udah liat MV superjunior D&amp;E Growing Pains? Astagaa kereenn bangeett

Thankyou So Much For All Readers, Reviewers, and Silent Readers :*


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : The Puzzle and The Chance**

**Chapter : 8 of …**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun / Zhao Gui Xian**

** Kim Kibum as Park Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo**

** Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

** And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Ketika topeng harus dipasangkan tertukar, ketika kedua saudara sedarah harus membohongi diri mereka masing-masing dan saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Life is like a Puzzle who give us thousand Chance to arrange it.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE Need Review, please?^^**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Untuk ****SILENT READERS**** yang belum punya akun FFN dan masih belum memberikan jejak untuk FF ini, ngga apa2 kalian review tanpa harus punya akun FFN juga, kalian bisa pake Anonymous/Anonim atau apapun juga silahkan. Yang penting kalian review, ngga susah kan? ^_^ review itu ngga susah, ngga bayar, ngga buang tenaga kan? Review kalian adalah upah utk saya ^^ Hopefully, ALL Readers and Reviewers can come to SuperShow6. Amiin^^**

.

Chapter ini hadiah special saya utk Readers yg brhasil jawab bener xD udh saya panjangin critanya dan percepat alurnya. Semoga sukaaa. Ada catatan penting dibawah TBC, tolong dibaca^^

.

.

.

.

.

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

"Kita sudah menanggung dosa ini bersama. Kita juga sudah membohongi Changmin, membohongi Kyuhyun, bahkan orang-orang diluar sana masih mengira bahwa aku dan Kyuhyun sudah mati. Kau ingat? Sampai detik ini, aku dan Kyuhyun masih bersembunyi dari dunia. Menyembunyikan sebuah fakta, namun aku tidak peduli. Meski pada akhirnya, aku tahu semua yang kita lakukan akan berdampak besar bagi kita nantinya."

"Yun, jebal… hikss.. mianhae, aku sudah merepotkanmu. Mianhae…" Hyejin memegang erat telapak tangan suaminya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak merepotkanku sedikitpun. Karena kau adalah istriku, aku rela melakukan apapun. Karena kita sudah terlanjur melangkah jauh dengan jalan hitam ini, maka ayo tetap berjalan dengan sisi yang lain."

"A…Apa maksudmu?" Hyejin menghentikan tangisnya.

"Ayo kita pergi jauh dari sini. Pergi ke tempat dimana tidak ada orang yang akan mengusik kehidupan keluarga kita. Pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh, tempat dimana kita bisa membuang jauh ingatan lama Kyuhyun, dan menciptakan ingatan yang baru untuknya. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa membesarkan kedua anak kita dan melindungi mereka. Kajja, Hyejin-ah."

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 8**

.

.

.

.

.

**02 JANUARI 2005**

.

"Gui Xiaaannn banguuunnnn!" Changmin masih setia mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"YA! Wajahmu sudah kuciprati dengan air, hidungmu sudah kuberi bau balsam, tapi kenapa matamu masih tertutup juga, huh?! Gui Xian pabboya! Bangun!" Changmin kini sudah berteriak kesal. Suara 'indahnya' mengalun ke seluruh sudut rumah luas namun minimalis itu.

"Aish! ZHAO GUI XIAN, BANGUUNNN! Lihatlah jam dinding sudah pukul 6, pabbo!"

Jika dalam komik, kita dapat melihat bahwa kini wajah Changmin tentu sudah merah padam dengan asap keluar dari hidung telinganya. Changmin kesal sekarang, ah ralat dirinya sudah sangat-sangat kesal! Bagaimana bisa sesulit ini membangunkan 'saudara kembarnya'?

"Gui Xin! Ayo ba…"

"Aku masih lelah, Chwang." Ah, akhirnya gumaman itu mengalun seperti suara bisikan di telinga Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin yang sudah berpakaian seragam kini berkacak pinggang.

Kyuhyun dengan susah payah bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya serta menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakan, wajah sayu khas seperti orang yang bangun tidur, mata yang agak sembab ah jangan lupakan bahwa wajahnya yang tidak karuan menambah kesan eksotis seorang Kyuhyun yang baru bangun tidur.

"Ck! Kau itu bahkan tertidur lebih lama dariku, tahu! Tadi malam kau tertidur pukul 7, ingat? Kau bahkan melupakan tugas Geografimu, untung aku masih punya rasa peduli untukmu. Aku jadi mengerjakan dua tugas sekaligus hingga pukul 11. Aish menyebalkan." Changmin berkata ketus.

"Aku baru saja menjalani terapi kemarin sore, Chwang. Kau lupa?" Kyuhyun berusaha tidak menanggapi semua kekesalan Changmin.

Changmin membuka sedikit mulutnya, mengiyakan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Benar juga, bagaimana bisa ia lupa bahwa kemarin Kyuhyun menjalani terapinya? Ia harusnya ingat, tubuh Kyuhyun pasti masih merasa lemas dan tidak bertenaga karena terapi itu cukup menguras banyak energinya. Sekalipun Kyuhyun sudah meminum vitamin ataupun sebagainya, namun tetap saja efek terapi itu selalu berdampak pada tubuhnya menjadi tidak bertenaga bahkan hingga kekurangan asupan oksigen ke otaknya. Terkadang, Kyuhyun membenci terapi itu, karena efek terapi itu selalu membuat beberapa kegiatan sekolahnya pada keesokan harinya terganggu.

Ya, Kyuhyun sampai detik ini masih menjalani terapinya sejak ia bangun dari komanya, tepat 12 tahun yang lalu. Katakanlah, itu terapi untuk pengobatan penyakit jantungnya yang ia idap sejak lahir.

"Ehm, aku lupa soal itu, sungguh. Tubuhmu masih lemas, eoh? Biar kuambilkan air putih." Changmin memang akan merubah dengan cepat sifat galaknya jika sudah bersangkutan dengan kesehatan Kyuhyun. Sungguh luar biasa.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" sahutan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Changmin yang ingin mengambil air minum.

"Tanggal 2 Januari. Waeyo?"

"Ck! Sial. Sekarang seleksi tahap akhir pemilihan ketua OSIS." Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

"Ah, kau benar! Kajja, bersiaplah. Sekarang adalah harimu, kan?" Changmin tersenyum lebar.

"Sungguh, Chwang. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan seleksi final itu. Aku tidak mau mendapat omelan Appa dan Eomma lagi." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia mengakui bahwa memang hari ini tubuhnya terasa cukup pegal dan tidak bertenaga.

"Hei, kau itu termasuk salah satu kandidat yang mendapatkan banyak suara. Bahkan banyak guru yang memberikan support lebih untukmu. Kau itu pintar dan dikenal sebagai murid teladan! Selangkah lagi, kau pasti bisa…"

"Gomawo, Changmin-ah. Aku tahu bagaimana inginmu untuk mendapatkan posisi itu. Seharusnya saat ini kau berada di posisiku. Sekalipun aku didukung dan dipercaya banyak orang, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berminat menjadi ketua OSIS." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

Kyuhyun merasa cukup bersyukur karena Changmin tidak merasa iri atau cemburu padanya. Padahal, sejak awal Changmin sudah mendaftarkan diri. Anak itu memang hiperaktif, dan sepertinya menjadi ketua OSIS adalah sesuatu yang baru dan menyenangkan. Namun sayangnya, Changmin tidak lolos menjadi salah satu kandidat, entah apa alasannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak berminat malah didaftarkan secara diam-diam tanpa sepengatahuan Kyuhyun oleh Changmin. Pikir Changmin sekarang, jika dirinya tidak lolos seleksi maka Kyuhyun harus lolos seleksi dan meraih posisi tersebut.

"Tapi…"

"Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku masih punya banyak rentetan jadwal terapi yang tidak boleh kutinggalkan. Juga ditambah dengan jadwal minum obat dengan waktu yang tidak boleh terlambat.

"Bahkan untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga pun aku masih dilarang ikut serta. Aku tidak boleh mengikuti kegiatan yang menguras banyak tenagaku, Chwang. Ya, aku masih ingat perkataan Eomma." Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya yang sakit.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan jabatanmu sebagai ketua Klub Sains? Kemarin kau bilang akan melepasnya juga? Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan hal itu, kan?" Changmin menatap intens wajah tirus Kyuhyun.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Lagipula, Mr. Robert sudah menyetujui permintaanku dan memakluminya. Kemarin lusa beliau sudah menemukan penggantiku." Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"Tapi kau juga tidak mengajukan permintaan untuk mengundurkan diri dari Klub-mu itu pada Mr. Robert, kan? Meski kau tidak lagi menjadi ketua Klub itu, kau masih punya keanggotaan disana. Itu benar, kan?" Changmin menatap horror Kyuhyun. Sungguh, dirinya merasa kasihan juga dengan 'saudara kembarnya' itu.

"Aku mengajukannya." Singkat Kyuhyun.

"Ye?! Lalu bagaimana dengan olimpiade-mu itu, Gui Xian? Aku tahu dengan sangat ketika semangatmu begitu menggebu-gebu dalam mengikuti setiap kegiatan disana. Klub itu adalah impianmu sejak dulu, jadi jangan melepasnya begitu saja!" Changmin menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Aku masih bisa memaklumi bila kau tidak bisa melanjutkan seleksi tahap akhir pencalonan Ketua Osis itu. tapi tidak dengan hal ini, Gui Xian."

"Aku hanya mengikuti perkataan Eomma. Apapun yang Eomma perintahkan padaku, aku selalu menuruti dan melakukannya." Kyuhyun berucap datar.

"Termasuk melepas mimpimu?" nada datar pun kembali terucap di mulut Changmin.

"Ya." singkat Kyuhyun. Ia segera bangkit dan membereskan tempat tidurnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Zhao Gui Xian!" Changmin menghentikan kegiatan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dengan malas.

"Sesekali mintalah sesuatu pada Eomma! Kau selalu mematuhi setiap perkataannya, lalu kapan Eomma akan menuruti permintaanmu? Jantungmu boleh lemah, tapi jangan buat mentalmu ikut lemah juga! Jangan buat mimpimu menguap begitu saja!"

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun menatap kosong pada jendela didepannya.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu! Kapan kau akan mendengarkan saranku, Gui Xian?" Changmin berkata dengan penuh tekanan.

"Geurae, kau benar. Aku memang lemah. Jantungku lemah, tubuhku lemah bahkan mental dan jiwaku juga. Aku memang berbeda dari orang lain dan patut dikasihani, jadi wajar jika Eomma melarang segalanya termasuk mimpiku. Aku tidak munafik oleh karena itulah aku tahu diri pada kondisi tubuhku yang tidak berdaya ini!"

"Gui Xian…" lirih Changmin.

"Aku mau mandi!"

BRAK!

Pintu kamar mandi terbanting dengan keras dari dalam. Menandakan sang pelaku melampiaskan itu dengan kondisi hatinya yang mungkin sedang marah.

"Hei, Gui Xian. Jangan mandi terlalu lama. Jangan menekan emosimu lagi, eoh? Ingat jantungmu." Changmin berkata pelan. Sedikit menyesal juga karena tadi ia membentak Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada suara dari dalam. Bahkan tidak terdengar suara kucuran air atau apapun. Kemudian, Changmin kembali mengetuk pintu malang itu. Pandangannya teralih pada rak handuk di sampingnya. Handuk berwarna biru muda milik Kyuhyun masih disana.

"Ck, kebiasaan." Changmin berdecak ketika kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang selalu lupa membawa handuk.

"Kau melupakan handukmu, Gui Xian." Changmin sedikit berseru sambil membawa handuk milik Kyuhyun. Mengetuk berulang pintu itu.

Pintu kembali terbuka dari dalam. Menampakkan sosok Kyuhyun dengan mata sembab. Ah, sepertinya remaja berusia hampir 17 tahun itu sedang melakukan kegiatan menangis dan belum menyelesaikan tangisnya akibat kejadian tadi. Tangannya dengan cepat merebut handuk miliknya di tangan Changmin lalu kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi, tidak membantingnya seperti tadi.

"Aku menunggumu di meja makan, Gui Xian. Jangan terlalu lama, nanti sarapanmu mendingin." Changmin tersenyum tipis. Membiarkan Kyuhyun meredakan emosinya di kamar mandi mungkin bukan pilihan buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

Denting suara sendok dan garpu yang berbenturan dengan suara piring pagi itu masih menghiasi suasana sarapan yang tenang tersebut. Tiga orang lelaki masih menikmati makanan mereka dengan tenang. Meski salah seorang diantara mereka sesekali melirik dua orang yang lainya.

"Hari ini ada mata kuliah, hm?" suara Younghwan memecah hening.

Jungsoo yang sejak tadi melirik kegiatan pagi itu tersenyum canggung. Sepertinya sang Appa menangkap basah perilakunya tadi.

"Hanya ada satu mata kuliah hari ini. Pukul 12 siang nanti sepertinya aku bebas, Appa."

"Termasuk dengan tugas kuliahmu, Jungsoo-ah. Sungguh tidak ada?" Younghwan memastikan.

"Ne, Appa. Tidak ada janji atau jadwal apapun yang mengikatku pada pukul 12 siang hingga malam nanti." Ujar Jungsoo yakin.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana denganmu, Kyuhyun-ah?" Younghwan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kibum.

"Sama seperti Jungsoo Hyung." Singkat Kibum tanpa menatap Appa-nya. Hanya fokus pada sarapannya saja.

"Kalau begitu, kalian datanglah ke perusahaan siang ini. Setelah jam makan siang." Sesaat Younghwan yang menekankan kata 'kalian' kedua keturunan Park yang tersisa.

"Di kantor Appa? Pribadi atau umum?" tanya Jungsoo. Ia harus memastikan tempat dimana mereka akan bertemu. Mengingat bahwa kantor Younghwan lebih dari satu.

"Kantor pribadi. Ah ya, pastikan kalian datang bersama. Jangan terlambat lagi, Kyuhyun-ah." Younghwan mengingatkan Kibum. Ya, Kibum memang jarang datang tepat waktu jika ia terikat sebuah janji bertemu.

Ya, drama serta Puzzle masih berlanjut. Kibum menjadi Kyuhyun. Seperti skenario awal. Menggantikan posisi The Key pada Kyuhyun, yang dialihkan posisinya sehingga Kibum yang menjalaninya. Dan sampai sekarang.

**Kibum masih menjalani hidupnya serta berperan sebagai adik bungsunya, Park Kyuhyun.**

"Hari ini, kau berangkat bersama Hyung, Kyuhyunnie. Ah ya, nanti siang aku akan menjemputmu untuk makan siang bersama lalu berangkat ke perusahaan." Jungsoo tersenyum kecil. Senang akhirnya dirinya bisa mendapatkan waktu kosong bersama Kibum.

"Ne, Jungsoo Hyung. Nanti aku akan meneleponmu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aigoo Gui Xian, apakah tubuhmu sungguh masih lemas? Tadi Changmin bilang kalau tubuhmu masih lemas dan tidak bertenaga makanya kau sulit untuk dibangunkan." Nada cemas keluar dari mulut Hyejin.

"Gwenchanayo, Eomma." Kyuhyun sedang tidak ada mood untuk bicara banyak hari ini. sebenarnya, ia masih cukup kesal dengan pertikaian kecilnya tadi bersama Changmin.

"Wajahmu pucat, sayang. Tanganmu juga berkeringat dingin. Hari ini, lebih baik jangan masuk sekolah dulu, ya?" Hyejin mengusap keringat dingin di dahi Kyuhyun. Memang benar, kondisi kesehatan Kyuhyun sekarang sedang tidak baik.

"Mianhae, Eomma. Hari ini aku harus menyerahkan berkas pengunduran diriku untuk diserahkan pada Mr. Robert." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Berkas pengunduran dirimu sebagai ketua Klub Sains, hm?" timpal Yunho yang sedang mengolesi roti dengan selai kacang. Sesekali, Yunho melirik kedua putra yang sudah diasuhnya itu. Ah, waktu memang sudah cepat berlalu. Tidak terasa kini Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berumur 16 tahun dan mereka akan berumur 17 tahun pada bulan depan.

"Ne, Appa." Kyuhyun lebih sering menjawab singkat hari ini. tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi, begitu lemas dan pegal-pegal.

"Eomma tahu tubuhmu sekarang masih sangat lelah karena terapi kemarin. Istirahatlah dulu di rumah, Gui Xian. Besok baru kau bisa…"

"Aku akan menjaga adikku, Eomma. Jangan khawatir. Hari ini ada 4 mata pelajaran yang akan ujian. Jika Gui Xian melewatkan itu, dia tidak bisa mengikuti ujian susuluannya Eomma. Tenang saja, jika penyakitnya kembali kambuh, aku akan menyeret dan menguncinya di ruangan UKS agar dia tidak kabur lagi." Changmin berkata tenang sambil mengambil selembar roti lagi.

Kyuhyun sedikit merinding mendengar perkataan ringan Changmin. Menyeret? Ck, yang benar saja.

Ia melirik pada tatapan mata 'saudara kembar'nya itu. Beruntung sekali Changmin menyelamatkannya. Padahal, ia tahu dengan sangat bahwa tidak ada mata pelajaran yang ujian pada hari ini. Meski Changmin berbohong, tapi harus ia akui bahwa ucapan Changmin berhasil membuat Eomma-nya percaya. Karena sejak Kyuhyun tinggal disini, ia sama sekali tidak bisa melawan perintah Eomma-nya. Entahlah, terlalu menyayanginya atau terlalu mematuhinya, mungkin?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang saja." Kibum bergegas mengambil tas sekolahnya.

"Eh? Waeyo? Sekarang masih pukul 6 lebih, Kyu."

"Ada yang mau aku bicarakan. Bisakah kita pergi sekolahku sekarang? Sekitar 100 meter di sebelah utara ada sebuah lapangan golf yang luas dan tenang. Aku ingin kesana, hanya 15 menit sebelum bel masuk."

Jungsoo yang mengerti ada yang ingin Kibum bicarakan langsung mengiyakan dan segera masuk ke mobil dan mengambil alih setirnya. Ia sedikit bersyukur selama 12 tahun ia hidup bersama Appanya dan Kibum, semuanya berjalan seperti biasa dan tidak penuh konflik. Meski ada yang berbeda pada Kibum-nya, sosok yang menjadi tokoh utama dari drama mengerikan buatan ayahnya itu.

Tidak lama, mobil ramping berwarna putih itu sudah menggagahi jalan raya.

"Hyung…" Kibum menatap sendu jendela mobil yang ia tumpangi.

"Waeyo, Kyu?" Jungsoo yang masih fokus menyetir melirik kegiatan yang Kibum lakukan.

"Tidak bisakah jika hanya ada kita berdua disini, kau tidak memanggilku dengan nama itu?"

Ah, Jungsoo mengerti. Hal yang ingin dibicarakan Kibum pasti berhubungan dengan ini. Berhubungan dengan identitasnya.

"Selama ini, kau sungguh tidak nyaman jika semua orang memanggilmu dengan nama adikmu, hm?" Jungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Hm, tentu. Aku selalu tidak nyaman." Kibum menatap datar pandangan luar.

"Apakah tertekan juga ketika semua orang memanggilmu 'Park kyuhyun'?

"Tidak sampai tertekan seperti yang kau kira, Hyung." Kibum mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya.

"Lalu?" Jungsoo melirik sekilas wajah Kibum.

"Hanya… tidak nyaman saja. Tapi, aku baik."

"Begitukah?" Jungsoo mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Ne, Jungsoo Hyung."

"Sungguh terlihat tidak meyakinkan, kau tahu?" Jungsoo menggoda adiknya.

"Dari sudut mana aku ini terlihat seperti yang Hyung kira?"

"Jujur saja, apakah selama ini kau tidak menyukainya?" Jungsoo mulai berbicara serius.

"…"

"Ehm, maksudku apakah kau tidak menyukai panggilan yang orang lain utarakan padamu? Panggilan 'Kyuhyun'? Kau sungguh tidak menyukai orang-orang yang memanggilmu dengan bukan namamu yang sesungguhnya?"

"Aku rasa itu sudah jelas untukmu, Hyung. Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman, sungguh. Tapi, aku tidak suka ketika hanya ada kita disini tanpa ada orang lain, kau malah tetap memanggilku dengan nama 'Kyuhyun' padaku." Jujur Kibum.

"Ah mianhae. Baiklah, jika dalam suasana seperti ini aku akan memanggilmu seperti biasa, Kibum-ah."

Kibum tersenyum miris ketika mendengar namanya disebut oleh kakak tertuanya itu. Ia sungguh merindukan namanya. Ya, namanya sejak dahulu, Park Kibum. Selama ini, hampir tiap hari, tiap jam bahkan tiap detik semua orang di sekelilingnya selalu memanggilnya dengan nama 'mendiang' saudara kembarnya itu. Dan, ketika Kibum sudah mendengar sendiri namanya disebut, rasanya ada hembusan angin segar menyelusup kedalam hatinya saat ini.

"Jungsoo Hyung…"

"Waeyo, Bummie? Kita sudah tiba sekarang." Jungsoo segera memakirkan mobilnya. Kibum kembali tersenyum kecil, mendengar namanya disebut lagi semuanya terasa sangat indah. Tidak seperti mimpi buruk yang ia selalu rasakan dan alami sekarang.

"Kita tidak perlu turun dari mobil, Hyung. Disini saja." Kibum cukup heran karena waktu berjalan cepat sekali hingga mereka tiba di tempat ini.

"Eoh? Turun saja, Bum. Diluar udaranya masih sangat sejuk, matahari juga belum Nampak terik." Jungsoo menatap heran dongsaeng-nya itu, kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke lapangan golf ini jika pada akhirnya mereka akan berbicara di dalam mobil?

"Tidak banyak yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Hyung. Aku lebih nyaman jika bicara disini." Ucapan Kibum selalu membuat Jungsoo terkekeh kecil. Ya, remaja yang akan berumur 17 tahun pada bulan depan itu selalu saja berbicara layaknya orang dewasa hingga membuatnya terlihat lucu jika diucapkan pada mulut remaja seusianya.

"Arraseo. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Bum-ah?"

"Hyung, sampai kapan?"

"…" Jungsoo terdiam, dirinya memahami sedikit maksud kata-kata adiknya itu.

"Sampai kapan semua ini terus berlanjut, Hyung?" lirih Kibum. Sedangkan Jungsoo masih terdiam.

"Sampai kapan aku harus selalu berperan menjadi orang lain?"

"…"

"Meski aku berperan menjadi sosok saudara kembarku sendiri, meski aku berperan menjadi sosok Kyuhyun. Semua ini….sungguh memuakkan, Hyung."

"Kibum-ah, kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini, ingat?"

"Aku ingat, Hyung."

"Kau berubah pikiran?" Kibum yang ditanya seperti itu oleh Jungsoo terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah merubah pikiran maupun jalanku saat ini, Hyung." Kilah Kibum.

"Mengapa? Hyung menunggumu untuk berubah pikiran, Kibum-ah…"

"…"

"Hyung sudah pernah menawarkanmu, ingat? Cukup katakan saja bahwa kau sudah menyerah, Bum-ah. Maka Hyung juga akan ikut menyerah dan melepas topeng kita bersama." Jungsoo meraih tangan Kibum, menepuknya pelan.

"Tidak apa, Kibummie. Hyung sudah pernah mengatakannya, bukan? Apapun jalan yang kau pilih, Hyung akan tetap berada di sampingmu. Tidak peduli bahwa orang lain maupun Hyung sendiri akan terluka karenamu."

"Sungguh, Hyung. Aku sungguh tidak akan melepasnya. Aku sudah menjadi Kyuhyun, menjadi sosok yang dikenal orang sebagai Kyuhyun, dan menjalani hidupku sebagai Kyuhyun."

"…" Jungsoo bungkam. Ia menatap sendu sosok rapuh yang berusaha terlihat kuat itu, Kibum-nya.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi seorang pecundang, menjadi seorang pengecut. Seperti Eomma dan Donghae Hyung. Aku tidak mau menjadi seperti mereka." Tatapan Kibum menajam.

"Kibummie…"

"Mereka benar-benar pengecut, Hyung. Mereka hanya bisa melarikan diri dari masalah, dari cobaan Tuhan. Mereka hanya bisa pergi, membawa sejuta malu dan putus asa."

"Mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan hidup, menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah pergi. Dan, mereka meninggalkanku. Eomma dan Donghae Hyung, hanya bisa pergi dari kenyataan hidup yang menampar mereka." Lanjut Kibum.

"Aku ingin tetap disini. Meski aku tahu bahwa Appa menjadikanku sebagai bidak catur, atau sebagai tokoh utama dalam drama kejinya. Aku akan bertahan, meski raga atau hatiku nanti akan hancur tidak berbentuk lagi." Satu tetes air mata menjatuhi pipi Kibum.

Jungsoo dengan perlahan mengusap air mata itu. Air mata pelepasan batim dari seorang Kibum yang menjerit pilu atas hidupnya. Jungsoo masih bertahan dalam diamnya, membiarkan Kibum mengeluarkan semua beban yang ia simpan.

"Hyung, pintaku saat ini, aku hanya membutuhkan suatu tempat dimana aku bisa berekspresi dengan bebas sebagai Park Kibum, bukan sebagai Park Kyuhyun. Ada saran?" tidak lama bagi seorang Kibum untuk larut dalam sedihnya, wajah itu kembali tersenyum. Meski senyuman itu Nampak dipaksakan olehnya.

"Ada, Hyung punya saran tentang tempat itu." Jungsoo mengulum senyumannya.

"Eodiga? Dimana?" Kibum menatap penuh tanya Hyung malaikatnya itu.

"Di mobil ini, tepatnya di mobil Hyung."

"Disinilah kau bisa menjadi Park Kibum sesukamu, tanpa ada orang lain yang akan mengusikmu. Disinilah tempat dimana kau dapat sebentar saja melepas topengmu menjadi Park Kyuhyun, tanpa ada orang lain maupun Appa yang akan protes keras."

"Didalam mobil Hyung inilah, tempat dimana kau bebas berekspresi. Kau bisa tertawa, menangis, tersenyum, marah, berteriak dan ekspresi lainnya sebagai Park Kibum." Jungsoo mengusap pelan rambut Kibum.

"…" Kibum terdiam. Menikmati belaian nyaman tangan kakaknya di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana? Saran Hyung dapat diterima?" Jungsoo menyengir.

Kibum beruntung karena Jungsoo masih berada di sisinya sampai detik ini. menjadi punggung dan bahunya ketika ia terpuruk. Menjadi segalanya untuknya meski ia tahu yang ia lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Usul yang bagus. Saranmu aku terima, Jungsoo Hyung." Kibum ikut mengulum senyumnya.

"Hyung memang pandai untuk hal yang satu itu, Kibummie. Mobil Hyung tidak akan sepi lagi nanti." Jungsoo terkekeh.

"Ne, jeongmal gomawo, Jungsoo Hyung. Bebanku sudah lebih ringan." Kibum kini menarik nafas penuh dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat membuang semua beban yang masih mengganjal.

"Ah, senang sekali mendengarnya. Kajja, kita kembali ke sekolahmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang hari itu, Kyuhyun dan Changmin menjalani hari mereka dengan diam. Meja Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersebelahan, dan kini kursi di sebelah Changmin itu kosong tanpa pemilik. Sekarang sudah jam pulang skolah, namun anak itu belum kembali dari izinnya. Ya, Kyuhyun sedang menghadap Mr. Robert, Pembina Klub Sains. Untuk memberikan berkas-berkas pengunduran dirinya sebagai ketua dari Klub Sains sekaligus berkas pengunduran dirinya untuk keluar dari Klub itu. Mungkin, Kyuhyun juga akan mengutarakan keinginannya pada Mr. Robert untuk mundur dari seleksi tahap akhir Ketua Osis.

'**Chwang, aku ingin menemui Kim Sonsaengnim dulu. Tetaplah disini, tunggu 30 menit.'**

Sebenarnya, Changmin sedikit tidak suka dengan nada bicara Kyuhyun yang selalu datar pada hari ini. ah, mungkin saja Kyuhyun masih kesal dengannya atas kejadian tadi pagi. Bahkan Kyuhyun juga membuatnya kesal karena ketika mengatakan kemana ia akan pergi sekarang, tanpa seizin Changmin, Kyuhyun langsung mengeloyor pergi begitu saja.

"Hei!" sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di bahu Changmin.

"Ah! Hei, Henry. Still here, huh?" Changmin tersenyum lebar pada sahabatnya dari kelas tetangga itu, Henry Liu. Seorang murid pindahan dari Kanada. Ah, jangan salah. Sekolah yang ditempatinya bukanlah sekolah biasa.

**Townsend Harris High School di New York City, Amerika Serikat. **Disanalah tempat dimana Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersekolah.

"Yeah, I want to give it for Gui Xian. He was left this at my house, yesterday. Where is he? Are you alone, now?" Henry memberikan PSP berwarna putih milik Kyuhyun itu pada Changmin.

"Ah, he will right soon. I'm still waiting him." Changmin tersenyum kaku.

"Hmm, wanna play? I was bring my PSP. You can use it first." Henry yang mungkin tidak suka dengan suasana sepi lebih memilih duduk di samping Changmin dan menawarkan duel. Changmin yang mungkin bosan karena menunggu Kyuhyun, akhirnya memakai PSP milik Kyuhyun untuk menerima tawaran duel dari Henry. Mungkin, bermain PSP dengan Henry bisa membunuh waktunya sejenak

.

.

.

.

.

"Well, your parents forbidden you to join this competition? You want to wasting this chance? This is the gold chance for you, because you're very talented at Math and Physics."

"Bagaimana bisa orangtuamu melarang anaknya sendiri untuk berprestasi? Ini adalah kesempatan emas, tolong jangan sia-siakan ini, Gui Xian." Mr. Robert masih berusaha membujuk murid kesayangannya itu.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Actually, I don't wanna to let it. I really want to join this competition, but I can't. Aku sungguh tidak bisa, maafkan saya." Kyuhyun menunduk kesal, rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis. Hatinya berseru keras untuk tidak melakukan ini.

"What is your reason? Kau sudah menolak untuk melanjutkan seleksi tahap akhir calon Ketua Osis, padahal aku yakin selangkah lagi kau bisa meraihnya. Kau juga mengundurkan diri dari jabatan Ketua Klub Sains dan keluar dari Klub. Bahkan kini kau menolak ikut serta dalam Olimpiade Matematika? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Gui Xian." Mr. Robert menahan rasa kecewanya.

"…" Gui Xian bungkam. Air mata menerobos keluar dinding matanya, jatuh dan menetes di telapak tangannya. Ah, rasanya ia seperti anak kecil cengeng yang dimarahi lantaran mengambil permen milik temannya.

"Aku masih bisa mentolerir permintaanmu untuk keluar dari Klub Sains dan seleksi Ketua Osis itu. tapi, untuk olimpiade Matematika tingkat Nasional ini, aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja. You are very talented students! Tolong pikirkan lagi baik-baik dan bicarakan kembali dengan orangtuamu, please."

"Ikuti saja dulu Olimpiade ini, Gui Xian. Menang atau kalah itu urusan nanti."

"…"

"Ah, I know. Mungkin kedua orang tuamu khawatir jika kau menang maka kau akan dikarantina di asrama pusat di kota Stamford untuk pembinaan Olimpiade di tingkat yang lebih tinggi lagi. Aku benar, kan?"

"Anda selalu menjawab dengan tepat, Mr. Robert." Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Air mata sudah tidak membekas lagi di pipinya.

"Apa kau adalah anak tunggal? Sebenarnya apa yang membuat kedua orangtuamu itu sangat khawatir padamu hingga melarangmu melakukan banyak kegiatan sekolah? Apa yang…"

"Uh, maybe you will shocked with my condition, Sir. Mungkin itu akan membuatmu sedikit terkejut." Kyuhyun memainkan jarinya.

"Katakanlah, mulutku tidak akan berkata lebar nanti. Aku janji."

"Heart Disease. Aku menderita penyakit itu, Sir." Dengan pelan, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"…" Mr. Robert terpaku. Bahkan, ia belum pernah mendengar Kyuhyun sakit ketika bersekolah. Wajahnya bahkan terlihat segar bugar seperti orang yang tidak penyakitan.

"Now, you are knowing it, Sir. That is why my parents always protecting me. Itulah alasan sebenarnya orangtuaku selalu melarang ini dan itu padaku, termasuk kegiatan di sekolah." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum miris.

"Jadi, lebih baik anda memberikan kesempatan itu pada siswa lain saja. Siswa yang berbakat dalam bidang Matematika bukan hanya aku, and I'm sure about it. That is my final answer." Tegas Kyuhyun.

"Gui Xian…" lirih lelaki berusia 32 tahun itu. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan simpati. Sungguh disayangkan jika anak cerdas sepertinya harus melepas kesempatan yang tidak mungkin semua siswa mendapatkannya.

"You will keep your promise, right? Tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui penyakitku. Dan aku tidak mau banyak orang yang mengetahuinya." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

Kyuhyun segera pamit pada gurunya itu dan melenggang keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau juga tidak menyukai sayuran, huh?"

"Aku hanya sedang malas memakannya, Hyung. Pukul berapa kita akan ke perusahaan Appa?" Kibum memotong daging steak-nya dengan malas lalu menyingkirkan beberapa potongan brokoli dan wortel di piringnya.

"Pukul 1 kita akan segera kesana, Kyu." Jungsoo menganjurkan segelas air pada adiknya itu.

"Ck, sudah menjadi kebiasaan, eoh?" sindir Kibum yang mendengar nama itu kembali disebut, langsung menghentikan acara memotong dagingnya itu.

"Eh? Mianhae. Sepertinya, mulutku ini sudah terlalu sering memanggil nama adikmu padamu. Hampir 12 tahun lamanya sehingga kini menjadi kebiasaan jelekku. Mianhae, Bum-ah." Jungsoo tersenyum kikuk sambil mengusap tengkuk kepalanya.

"Jangan ulangi lagi, Hyung." Singkat Kibum.

Suasana sepi kembali menghinggapi mereka berdua.

"Hyung?"

"Ne, Kibum-ah?

"Aniya, just check sound." Kibum terkekeh.

"Tenang saja, Hyung tidak akan salah menyebut namamu lagi. Hyung akan ingat setiap situasinya." Jungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Aku mengerti, Hyung." Kibum menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ck, kalimat yang ambiqu dari seorang Park Kibum." Jungsoo meledeknya.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Serius Kibum.

"Perihal apa?"

"Jika aku mati nanti, nama apakah yang akan ditulis pada batu nisanku? Park Kibum atau Park Kyuhyun? Sejak dulu, itu adalah pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang di kepalaku."

Pertanyaan Kibum berhasil memukul telak jalan pikiran Jungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria itu masih menyesap cairan berwarna merah gelap dalam gelas kaca kecil itu. Sesekali, tangannya mengambil botol berwarna hijau gelap di meja nakas itu. Menuangkan isinya kedalam gelas berukuran kecil tersebut. Pria dewasa itu terseyum. Senyuman yang sangat gelap dan membuat orang-orang akan bergidik.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan apa yang kuinginkan, haha itu bagus sekali."

"Sebuah kemajuan yang cukup signifikan. Aku sangat puas." Pria itu masih bermonolog.

'**Jika semuanya sudah berjalan dengan lancar dan semua yang kau inginkan sudah berada dalam genggaman tanganmu. Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan, Appa?'**

Sebuah sosok tidak nyata muncul dan duduk pada sofa di depan Younghwan. Sosok itu tersenyum lebar padanya, seolah sedang memberi salam pada Younghwan.

"Huh? Kenapa kau ada disini, Kyu?"

'**Aku hanya ingin menemani Appa, tidak boleh ya?'**

"Sial, berapa botol sudah kuhabiskan? Aku mulai mabuk."

'**Sepertinya, Appa tidak suka keberadaanku, hm?'**

Sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya, hingga terlihat imut. Namun, hal itu malah membuat Younghwan semakin muak.

"Sejak kau lahir di dunia ini sekalipun, akan selalu aku ucapkan kata 'Benci' pada dirimu!"

'**Waeyo? Apa salahku?'**

"Karena kau adalah anak sial, kau tahu?" Younghwan masih berbicara pada sosok virtual yang duduk manis di kursi sofa didepannya. Jika dilihat lebih jelas, sebenarnya itu hanyalah sebuah kursi kosong belaka.

'**Jadi, karena aku anak pembawa sial ya. Hehehe.**' Sosok yang hanya ada pada khayalan Younghwan itu terkekeh.

"Cih! Maumu apa sekarang? Menghantuiku, hah?!"

'**Aku kan belum mati. Untuk apa menghantui Appa?'**

Bayangan tidak nyata yang berbentuk seperti sosok Kyuhyun itu tetap tersenyum polos. Meskipun senyuman itu Nampak sangat mengerikan di mata Younghwan.

"Kau ini sudah mati! PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!" Younghwan mulai berang. Ia melemparkan gelas kecil di genggamannya namun gelas itu sedikit meleset hingga mengenai dinding di depannya, mengotori dinding putih tersebut.

'**Aku memang tidak bisa menghantuimu, Appa'**

Muak. Sungguh semua ini membuat Younghwan semakin muak, apalagi ketika telinganya terus menangkap nada suara yang terdengar sangat polos pada sosok virtual yang hanya ada pada penglihatan itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, huh?! PERGI DARI SINI!"

'**Hmm, kau tahu, Appa? Aku tidak bisa menghantuimu, tapi semua kesalahan dan dosa-dosamu yang akan menghantuimu seumur hidup.'**

"Persetan dengan semuanya! Cepat pergi dari sini atau…"

'**Atau apa? Kau takut padaku, Appa?'**

"Cih!" Younghwan bergegas bangkit meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya. Namun entah kenapa, kepalanya sangat berat hingga membuatnya terduduk kembali.

"Jebal, jangan ganggu aku. Pergi dari sini." nada dingin itu keluar dari mulut Younghwan. Ia sungguh tidak tahan dengan khayalan semu ini.

'**Appa, semua dosa dan kesalahanmu tidak akan pernah luntur. Berbuatlah sesuka hatimu saat ini, Appa. Karena nanti yang dapat menghancurkanmu hanyalah aku dan Kibum. Tunggulah kami, ne? Kami menyayangimu, Appa!'**

Sosok itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Younghwan, memberi isyarat untuk memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal sebelum sosok tadi mengilang terbawa angin di jendelanya yang terbuka. Sungguh, semua yang dilihat Younghwan tadi terasa seperti nyata. Bayangan Kyuhyun yang berusia 5 tahun, bayangan itu… sekaligus sosok tadi… seolah sedang memberikan sebuah isyarat padanya. Isyarat yang menakutkan.

"Aarrghh! Lama-lama aku bisa gila! Sial!"

TOK TOK TOK

"Tuan Presdir, diluar sudah ada tuan muda Jungsoo dan Kibum yang menunggu anda di lobi utama."

Younghwan menarik napas panjang. Astaga, bahkan ia baru menyadari bahwa sekarang masih berada dalam kantornya. Beruntung ruangannya didesain dengan dinding kedap suara. Tidak sadarkah Younghwan bahwa ia baru saja mengalami halusinasi pada siang hari seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu 30 menit yang Kyuhyun dapatkan untuk izin menemui Mr. Robert ternyata tidak cukup untuk menenangkan hatinya. Akhirnya ia pergi ke taman kota, melihat lingkungan sekitarnya sekaligus cuci mata. New York bukanlah sebuah kota kecil dan Kyuhyun tahu tentang itu. Tinggal disini selama 12 tahun membuatnya sedikit mengetahui tentang beberapa daerah disini.

New York, Negara dimana Kyuhyun tinggal bersama keluarga barunya selama 12 tahun terakhir ini adalah kota terpadat di Amerika Serikat. Ia juga mengetahui dengan sangat bahwa pusat wilayah metropolitan New York yang merupakan salah satu wilayah metropolitan terpadat di dunia. Kyuhyun jugamengetahui bahwa sebuah kota global terdepan, New York memberi pengaruh besar terhadap perdagangan, keuangan, media, riset, penelitian dan hiburan dunia. Untuk itulah, ia cukup senang ketika Yunho dan Hyejin memutuskan untuk pindah dan menetap disini karena kota New York merupakan kota yang memiliki kemajuan globalisasi dengan seimbang.

Central Park, tempat Kyuhyun berada sekarang. Setelah menemui Mr. Robert, Kyuhyun tidak langsung pergi menemui Changmin yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Kakinya malah membawanya ke tempat ini, dengan tujuan hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya pasca keputusan finalnya pada Mr. Robert.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melepasnya! Aissh!"

"Sejak dulu aku ingin sekali mengikuti lomba itu, dan ketika kesempatan itu datang padaku… aah jinjja!" Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rammbutnya dengan frustasi.

"Lagipula, mau ditaruh kemana harga diriku jika aku menolak itu? Seorang Zhao Gui Xian yang terkenal di Townsend Harris High School tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri menjadi ketua klub Sains, menolak melanjuti seleksi tahap akhir pencalonan ketua Osis dan kini ia menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Olipiade Matematika ketika banyak siswa yang ingin mengais kesempatan mengikutinya. Ck!" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

"Pasti aku akan dicap sombong oleh banyak siswa." Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya, ia sangat kesal hari ini.

"Aku jadi menyesal telah menolak kesempatan ini pada Mr. Robert." Lirih Kyuhyun, masih dalam monolognya.

"Jika pada akhirnya aku akan dilarang ini dan itu, kenapa Eomma harus menyekolahkanku?! Aishh Eomma terlalu berlebihan dalam melindungiku."

'**Gui Xian, jangan mengikuti pelajaran olahraga lagi! Bagaimana jika kau tiba-tiba ambruk dan kau terkena serangan jantung lagi?'**

'**Gui Xian, kenapa kau terlambat pulang sekolah? Jadwal bimbingan olimpiade di sekolah lagi, eoh? Aish, akan Eomma bilang pada gurumu itu agar jadwal untukmu jangan terlalu lama. Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, arra? Jika perlu, kau tidak perlu mengikuti kompetisi itu.'**

'**Jangan pernah membeli makanan yang tidak sehat di kantin sekolah, Gui xian. Mulai besok, Eomma akan menyediakan bekal untukmu dan Changmin.'**

'**Kau melupakan obatmu lagi, eoh? Sudah Eomma bilang, jangan sampai terlambat lagi, Gui Xian. Besok adalah jadwal terapimu, jadi Eomma akan berikan surat izin untuk wali kelasmu itu.'**

"Ini dan itu tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh melakukan itu, semuanya serba tidak boleh!" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Jika terus seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa hidup normal seperti remaja lainnya?!"

"Dasar Zhao Gui Xian penyakitan!" Kyuhyun merutuk dirinya sendiri sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar karena rasa kesalnya yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa Gui Xian belum pulang juga? Ini sudah hampir sore! Kau bilang akan menjaganya dengan baik, Changmin-ah! Aigoo, diluar mendung. Eotteoke?" Hyejin berseru kesal.

"Euh itu Eomma, sungguh aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang. Tadi, aku sedang menunggunya selesai urusan dengan Mr. Robert tapi sewaktu aku mengunjungi ruangan beliau, Mr. Robert bilang Gui Xian sudah pergi. Ponselnya berada di tasnya, dan kini tasnya bersamaku." Changmin kikuk, sedikit kesal juga ketika Eomma-nya selalu khawatir dengan berlebihan pada 'saudara kembarnya' itu.

"Omona, Gui Xian pasti belum meminum obatnya, dan ia juga belum makan siang. Gui Xian juga…"

"Eomma! Tenanglah, Gui Xian pasti baik-baik saja. Dia bahkan lebih hafal daerah kota New York ini dibanding aku. Gui Xian pasti kutemukan, aku akan mencarinya." Putus changmin. Telinganya sungguh panas mendengar suara ribut dan cemas Eomma-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Central Park. I'm satisfied to be here." Celetuk seorang pria muda.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar celetukan ringan dari seorang lelaki yang ia perkirakan tidak berbeda jauh dengn usianya hanya bisa cuek. Tentu saja, ia juga tahu bahwa New York Central Park memang sangat indah. Kyuhyun hanya bisa acuh dan meluruskan punggungnya yang pegal dibangku taman itu.

Kyuhyun menengok jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, sudah pukul 3 sore. Seharusnya, ia sudah dirumah, ah siapa peduli. Hatinya masih diliputi kekecewaan.

"Oh, you're students? Not going home?" tanya lelaki yang sepertinya berusia dibawah 20 tahun itu.

'Apakah ia berbicara padaku?' heran Kyuhyun

"Yeah, I'm talking with you, boy." Orang itu seolah mengetahui pikirannya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak.

"Why are you still here?" ucapnya sambil membuka pembicaraan. Lelaki itu membetulkan letak earphone-nya dengan benar.

'Ck, sok kenal sekali sih.' Kyuhyun ingin mengacuhkannya, tapi pemuda yang tidak diketahui namanya itu memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat padanya.

"Tadi aku mendengar semua gerutuan kesalmu. Kau berbicara fasih dengan bahasa korea. Are you from there? From Korea, huh?" pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya. I born at there. Korea adalah Negara asalku." Singkat Kyuhyun. Tidak enak juga jika mengacuhkan pemuda berwajah Asia yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Whoaaa jinjja? Ternyata tidak sulit menemukan orang Korea di New York." Pemuda yang sejak tadi berbicara menggunakan bahasa inggris itu kini mulai mengubahnya dan menggunakan bahasa Korea.

"Kau sudah lama tinggal disini? Ini adalah kali pertama aku berada disini. Dan Central Park kini tempat singgah pertamaku di New York." Pemuda itu berbicara dengan riang, dengan aksen bahasa Koreanya yang khas.

"12 tahun aku tinggal dan menetap disini." Kyuhyun kembali bebicara singkat,

"Wah, cukup lama ya. Bisakah kau menjelaskan sedikit padamu tentang Central Park? Aku ingin mengetahui sedikit hal tentang taman ini." pemuda itu kini duduk menghadap Kyuhyun. Masih dengan tatapan cerianya untuk pemuda seusianya.

"Menjelaskan, ya?" Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya, ia sedang malas berbicara banyak pada orang asing. Tapi sepertinya bukan hal buruk jika menghabiskan waktunya sejenak untuk berbicara banyak hal pada pemuda itu.

"Central Park adalah taman kota yang terletak di jantung kota New York ini merupakan oasis all in one bagi para warga New York."

"Di jantung hijau ini, pengunjung bisa melakukan berbagai macam aktifitas mulai dari bermain, jalan-jalan, duduk-duduk, menikmati keindahan taman, melakukan berbagai macam olahraga dan piknik, hingga menikmati hiburan dan berbagai tempat wisata dalam setting alam buatan yang luas dan indah seperti aslinya."

"Waahh, benar-benar one stop getaway , semua aktifitas dapat dilakukan di taman ini! Lanjutkan ceritamu." Pemuda asing itu berucap sejenak, memotong perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Central Park adalah taman kota seluas 340 hektar yang berada ditengah New York City. Taman ini merupakan salah satu tempat wisata paling terkenal di New York dan dikunjungi oleh kurang lebih 35 juta orang pertahunnya, baik warga lokal maupun wisatawan mancanegara. Central Park terbentuk persis seperti persegi dengan panjang 4 km dan lebarnya 0,8 km."

Sepertinya itu adalah kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan Kyuhyun untuk orang asing didepannya ini.

"Kau tahu cukup banyak tentang taman ini, ya?" pemuda itu menatap kagum Kyuhyun.

"Hm, tidak juga." Kyuhyun merendah.

Tidak terasa, sudah hampir 1 jam berlalu Kyuhyun berada disini. Pemuda itu masih mengamati gerak gerik Kyuhyun yang sedikit gelisah karena hari sudah semakin sore. Ia sudah terlalu lama berada disini.

"Pulanglah, kau pasti memikirkan rumahmu, ya?" pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Ya, aku harus segera pergi dari sini." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, senyuman pertama Kyuhyun untuk orang asing.

"Arraseo, gomawo sudah menemaniku dan menjelaskan sedikit tentang taman ini." pemuda itu ikut melempar senyum.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian pamit pada pemuda yang ternyata cukup ramah padanya. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, pemuda itu menghela nafas.

"Ternyata, di dunia ini tidak sedikit wajah-wajah familiar sepertinya." Gumamnya.

"Hei Kyuhyunnie, tadi Hyung baru saja berbicara dengan seorang remaja yang sikapnya mirip denganmu." Pemuda tadi yang bernama lengkap Park Donghae itu menghela nafas.

"Jik kau masih hidup, pasti kau sudah sepintar dan setampan remaja tadi." Donghae memainkan daun-daun yang berguguran jatuh di bangku sampingnya.

"Ah, aku harus segera menemui Eomma." Donghae segera pergi dari sana. Memakai kembali earphone berwarna putih miliknya sambil bersenandung kecil.

.

Tuhan memang pintar dalam mengatur drama kehidupan yang telah Ia buat. Jika saja kedua saudara kandung itu saling mengetahui dan mengenal, andai saja. Dan, itu sungguh nyaris. Semoga Kyuhyun dan Donghae dapat dipertemukan kembali dalam suasana lain.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk ****READERS**** yg masih bingung** :

Kibum (kembaran Kyu) itu disini dipaksa ayahnya yg jahat buat berperan jd 'Kyuhyun' kembarannya yg udh "meninggal" utk mnggantikan posisi Kyu sbg The Key (Pewaris inti perusahaan) yg udh ditentukan sama ayahnya sjak mereka masih kecil. Kyu itu diduga udh meninggal krna insiden ledakan RS, pdahal dia belum meninggal dan sbnernya dia dirawat sama dokternya sndiri (Yunho). Krna Kyu ditemukan dlm kondisi amnesia, dia diklaim sbg anak kandung skaligus kembaran dari Changmin (anak Yunho dan Hyejin) krna wajahnya yg mirip sama adik kandung Hyejin (istri Yunho). Kyu gatau kalo itu smua Cuma kebohongan yg dibuat Yunho sama Hyejin buat dia, jd dia gatau apapun. Nah, Kyu itu dikasih nama Zhao Gui Xian sama keluarga barunya. Nama Zhao Gui Xian itu adalah nama yg sama kaya mendiang adiknya Hyejin/Zhao Liu Xin (istrinya Yunho) yg udh meninggal pd waktu umur 17thn.

Penegasan lagi, Zhao Gui Xian (adiknya Hyejin) itu lahir **thn 1971** dan bukan 1988 lho yg lahir thn 1988 itu Cuma ChangKyuBum. Gui Xian (adiknya Hyejin) meninggal pd umur 17thn (meninggal pd thn 1988). Nah, Kyu itu mukanya agak mirip sama mendiang Zhao Gui Xian (adik Hyejin) waktu mendiang Gui Xian umur 5 thn. Jd makanya Kyu yg amnesia dikasih nama Zhao Gui Xian sama Yunho dan Hyejin.

Ngerti ngga? Jangan pd bingung lagi ya alur ceritanya emang saya buat cukup berat hehe mianhae buat Readers yg ngga suka sama cerita saya *bow*

_**.**_

**BALASAN REVIEW PREVIEW CHAPTER.**

**Zhee614** : huaaa mianhaeeee T_T kbetulan skali kmarin itu kacamata saya lagi dibetulkan lensanya jd mata saya bener2 melewati bgitu saja sama reviewmu huhu, jangan marah yaa hehe itu ksalahan teknis, salahkan kacamata saya xD boleh kok, panggil apa aja yg pnting jgn panggil ahjussi *lol* chpter ini khusus saya update buat kamu dg tambahan yg lebih panjang dan alurnya udh dimajuin, inilah hadiahnya sbgai prmintaan maaf saya juga yaa^^ thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Cuttiekyu** : kalo dia tau kbenarannya? Kulkas dirumah udh dia telen xD thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Septianurmalit1** : saya emang slalu penuh pngertian xD dan inii saya juga kabulin deh pengennya kamu, saya udh cepetin alurnya kan utk konflik utama, hmm nanti ya masih jauh xD thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Awaelfkyu13** : hayoo jgn salah lagi ya! :D sikapnya bum pas ktemu eomma dan hae? Hmm nanti ya, masih lama ktemunya haha xD thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Shofie Kim** : sbnernya sih Kyu juga saya buat sdikit mnderita, tp yg lebih bnyk mnderita Cuma Kibum aja disni hehe. Waah senangnya ada yg seumuran xD thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Oracle88 **: eits, inget ya kalo chwang itu bukan beneran kembarannya kyu, kibum lah kembaran kyu yg asli :D baca lagi note saya utk readers yg masih bingung nih hehe thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Mengkyuwind** : sama samaaa :D makasih juga reviewnya yaaa ^^

**Jihyunelf** : sbnernya punya kembaran itu ada seneng sedihnya sih, krna saya juga mngalaminya xD chwang bakalan brbuat ssuatu lho kkkk thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Choding** : bukan typo kok. Ayo dong liat, keren tau saya juga suka sama karakter Kyu disini *ikutpelukciumKyu* jduaarr ada eunhyuk lewat -_- thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Kyuli 99** : dan skarang sudah sngat sangat kompleks xD sudah saya kabulkan prmintaanmu, mreka ada di Negara yg sama hihi thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Dewiangel** : neee gwenchanayo^^ ngga apa2 kalo ktinggalan chap, asal jgn ketinggalan review xD okesip lebih baik saya jgn jawab prtanyaanmu ya, ntar ga seru haha thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Mifta cinya **: ngga kok, hae dan eommanya ga bakal pisah. Saya kasian, ntar hae nangis lagi xD okee trimakasih, saya slalu smangat tiap harinya aplg mnyangkut FF kkkk thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Rahma94** : ke swiss ya? Saya ngga menguasai bahasanya T_T thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Ayusetya** : yee kembali ke akunmu, ya? xD jangan prnah kapok review, nanti saya tebar Kyu ke rumahmu haha xD thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Ameyuki Nix** : tenang aja, buat Kyu trsiksa adalah kelebihan saya haha xD boomerang ya? Tau kan boomerang itu kaya apa? Semacem senjata yg berbentuk huruf L dan dilemparkan ke udara utk mngenai target lawan, kalo kita ga pinter mengendalikan boomerang, maka senjata itu akan brbalik pd kita. Jadi kaya senjata makan tuan gitu untuk kasus jungsoo^^ trimakasih udh brtanya yaa :D bukan jepang hehe mianhae *bow* thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Sehunniee **: ini udh gede kan? Hehe ini juga udh update asap :D thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Phn19** : syukurlah kalo sering baca xD bukan jepang hehe mianhae *bow* thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Puput** : bukan china, tp saya trpaksa pakenya new York hehe mianhae. Oh ya, apa kamu follow twitter saya? Eh bener ga? Cuma nanyaa :D thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Aya** : sebagian besar ttg flashback hehe, ini udh lanjut kok~ thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Nisa** : iya, mreka ngga ketemu soalnya ada di Negara yg berbeda ^^ thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Luiztybabyhunnie** ; saya buatnya mreka pindah di new York hehe mianhae. thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Adlia** : hehe ini juga udh update kan? :D thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Sparkyubum** : tapi di chap inii udh bnyak kibum-nya kaannn? ;D waah tebakanmu bener lagi, kyu ketemu hae tanpa disengaja tp mreka saling ga mngenal kkkk. Waah, lalu kamu brangkatnya darimana? Knp ga nonton ss6 di Jakarta nya aja? :o thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Ririzhi** : okee ngga apa kok yg pnting review hehe thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Sofyanayunita1** : ah saya dpt ide hae bakal ktemu kyu itu dari kamu lho kkkk~ ini mereka udh ktemu kan? Hehe thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Yolyol** : yaapp sbnernya kibum ga bner2 sebel sama kyu kok tp nnnti mreka bakal ktemu dlm kkondisi saling benci lho, hayoo jgn salah tebak lagi yaa :D thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Silent readers** : yooo silahkan tinggal jejak sebanyak2nya yaa xD saya suka dg jejakmu/? Kkkk~ Indonesia? Nggg boleh tuh xD lebih muda dari saya kah? Boleh, asal jgn panggil saya dg sbutan ahjussi aja haha thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Desviana407 :** nee gwenchanayo, asal jgn lupa utk review chap brikutnya yaa ;) iya, krna suatu hal saya udh kls 12 beda dg kembaran saya yg masih kls 11 haha xD pasti kamu 97line yaa? :D semangaat juga buat kita yg sama2 super sibuk hoho. Nih kyu nya udh gede kan? Hehe thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Fanekyu** : sdikit kok alur maju mundurnya ;) thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Erka **: wah sayang skali kalo reviewmu ngga masuk T_T tebakanmu bener ya? Chap ini adalah hadiahmu :D thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Yeri LiXiu** : saya juga lupa prmintaan yg mana ya? *ikutangubrak* utk tmpat dimana hae sama eommanya, saya bakal bahas di next chap aja yaa ;) nih prmintaanmu juga udh saya kabulin, mreka udh pd gede kan? xD thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Wonhaesung Love** : okee, trimakasih supportnya ;) ini udh lanjut kok hehe thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**ningKyu** : iya saya udh fokus bngt kok hehe. Ini donghae juga muncul kok ;) daaannn new York adalah pilihan saya, Negara yg jauh dari asia kan? Kkkk. thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**chairun **: tenang aja, di next chap bakalan bnyk kata2 medis lho xD hehe maaf tp saya bakalan buat kyu inget masa lalunya xD thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**nhaesparKYU** : okee ttp ikuti aja FF ini, ya jangan bosen utk review krna reviewmu slalu ditunggu^^ ngga masalah, mau pake akun boleh, ngga juga no problem ;) thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**rpsckhalways **: ada lagu Listen To You, Ost Pasta yg Kyu nyanyiin, ada juga lagu SJ yg mellow kaya evanesce, this is love, don't leave me, ada juga lirik lagunya Growing Pains lagu baru HaeHyuk :D thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**sitihalimatussadiah124** : wahahaha harusnya saya jgn kasih tau kalo saya 98line xD brarti saya dong yg harus manggil eonni? :o iyaa hae juga ga kallah cakep di MV itu, keren pokonya ahaha iya, bagian pas kyu dapet ingatannya bentar lagi deh kayanya skitar 2 chap lagi/? Mereka trdampai di kutub utara xD nih saya udh munculin kibum sama appanya kok ;) ngga apa2 kok, saya paling seneng banget ngeladenin readers yg komennya mngalahi panjangnya novel xD thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**lianpangestu** : iya, pergi ke hatikuuu xD iya, tapi skarang mreka udh pd gede kok ;) thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**putkyu **: jangan panggil saya min yaa, nama saya ARA dan saya 98line thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Shin Ririn1013** :waahh saya suka sama ketelitianmu :D mungkin saya kurang kasih pnjeelasan juga, Gui Xian (adiknya hyejin) itu lahir thn 1971 dan dia meninggal thn 1988, bukan brarti gui xian lahir thn 1988 lho^^ dan soal kmiriipan itu, gui xian (adik hyejin) punya sdikit kemiripan dg wajah Kyu (6thn) waktu gui xian masih brusia 6thn. Memang sih, gui xian itu meninggalnya diumur 17thn. Trimakasih buat ketlitiannya^^ thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Dewidossantosleite** : kalo kyu tau? Ngamuk kali xD thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Siskasparkyu0 **: gomawo^^ ikuti FF ini yaa jgn lupa utk review lagi ;) thanks reviewnya yaa^^

**Hyunnie02** : annyeong^^ salam kenal jugaaa. Ini udh update kok, thanks reviewnya yaa^^

…_**..**_

_**INFO!**_

**A/N : **Ohya, maaf saya trpaksa pake new York aja bukan jepang, kanada, dll sperti saran kalian. Krna kendalanya di bahasa hehe -_- ngga apa kan? Readers pasti bnyak yg mnguasai bhs inggris kan? :D

_**Please, don't call me "author" okay? My name is ARA and I'm 98line, if you want to call me "eonni" it's okay, no problem **___

Saya ngejar waktu buat cepet2 ending FF ini huaaa saya juga punya **FF baru yg castnya KyuBum** :D mau mau mau? Oh ngga pada mau nih? Yaudah :D

Thankyou So Much For All Readers, Reviewers, and Silent Readers :*


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : The Puzzle and The Chance**

**Chapter : 9 of …**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun / Zhao Gui Xian**

** Kim Kibum as Park Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo**

** Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

** And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Ketika topeng harus dipasangkan tertukar, ketika kedua saudara sedarah harus membohongi diri mereka masing-masing dan saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Life is like a Puzzle who give us thousand Chance to arrange it.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE Need Review, please?^^**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : satu review dari kalian adalah sejuta dorongan semangat bagi saya utk tetap berkarya :') ****Chapter terakhir yg saya buat dan salam perpisahan yg kecil dari saya :')**

.

.

.

.

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

.

"Ya, aku harus segera pergi dari sini." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, senyuman pertama Kyuhyun untuk orang asing.

"Arraseo, gomawo sudah menemaniku dan menjelaskan sedikit tentang taman ini." pemuda itu ikut melempar senyum.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian pamit pada pemuda yang ternyata cukup ramah padanya. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Ternyata, di dunia ini tidak sedikit wajah-wajah familiar sepertinya." Gumamnya.

"Hei Kyuhyunnie, tadi Hyung baru saja berbicara dengan seorang remaja yang sikapnya mirip denganmu." Pemuda tadi yang bernama lengkap Park Donghae itu menghela nafas.

"Jik kau masih hidup, pasti kau sudah sepintar dan setampan remaja tadi." Donghae memainkan daun-daun yang berguguran jatuh di bangku sampingnya. "Ah, aku harus segera menemui Eomma." Donghae segera pergi dari sana. Memakai kembali earphone berwarna putih miliknya sambil bersenandung kecil.

.

Tuhan memang pintar dalam mengatur drama kehidupan yang telah Ia buat. Jika saja kedua saudara kandung itu saling mengetahui dan mengenal, andai saja. Dan, itu sungguh nyaris. Semoga Kyuhyun dan Donghae dapat dipertemukan kembali dalam suasana lain.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 9**

**.**

**.**

"Jika kau ingin melarikan diri lagi, bawalah ponselmu! Awas saja jika benda ini kembali berada padaku!" Changmin mengeluarkan kekesalannya pada subjek yang sudah dicarinya sejak tadi. Akhirnya, Changmin menemukan orang itu- Kyuhyun- sedang berjalan seorang diri, di pinggir jalan. Satu hal yang dipikirkan remaja dengan tinggi tubuh kelewat normal itu, Kyuhyun alias Gui Xian tidak jauh beda seperti anak ayam yang pulang sendirian ke kandang induknya. Dan Kyuhyun yang ditemuinya tidak berniat mengatakan apapun pada Changmin sekarang.

"Masih marah dengan pagi tadi, huh?"

"Aniya, Chwang."

Mereka masih berjalan menelusuri jalanan New York pada petang hari yang sejuk itu. Central Park, Changmin tentu hafal tempat ini adalah tempat dimana Kyuhyun sering berdiam dan menenangkan diri.

"Hei, jangan marah lagi, eoh?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak marah, Chwang. Hanya kesal saja."

"Lalu apa bedanya marah dengan kesal? Apa yang kau kesalkan sebenarnya?"

"…." Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Olimpiade itu, hm?" tebak Changmin.

"Kau tahu, Chwang? Hal yang paling menyebalkan di dunia ini adalah ketika kau hidup tapi kau tidak tahu harus bagaimana hidup."

"Aku tahu itu, kau sering mengatakannya." Changmin mengangguk paham.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin hidup seperti remaja lainnya, seperti dirimu juga. Hidup tanpa ada yang melarang semua kegiatan yang ingin kulakukan, semua kegiatan yang hatiku lakukan." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Hatimu bahkan lisanmu sendiri mengatakan itu. Tapi kau masih saja menuruti titah Eomma." Sindir Changmin.

"Entah kenapa, sulit bagiku untuk membantahnya." Kyuhyun berkilah

"Ck, aku sudah memperingatimu, Zhao Gui Xian."

"Non sense!" seru Kyuhyun kesal menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei, sudah kubilang, kan? Aku sudah memperingatimu!" Changmin tidak mau kalah. Ia ikut berseru kesal.

Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Lalu membuka mantel tipis yang dipakainya dengan kasar. "Sungguh, Chwang. Hatiku malah semakin risau. Kau tidak memberiku saran berarti"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kau bisa meminta atau membantah apapun pada Eomma. Jangan hanya bisa menurut dan patuh seperti boneka, pabbo! Pakai lagi mantelmu!" Changmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, memintanya untuk mendengarkan perkataan yang ia maksud.

Kyuhyun mendengus membatalkan niatnya untuk membuka mantel kesayangannya. "Mencoba mengajariku menjadi anak pembangkang, eoh?"

"Siapa bilang? Cobalah untuk meminta sesuatu pada Eomma. Olimpiade itu, misalnya." Changmin melunak.

"Aku sudah melakukannya!" Kyuhyun mendesis. Rasanya, kesal yang ia tanggung sudah mendaki hingga ke ubun-ubun kepalanya.

Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kapan, eoh? Kau hanya bisa patuh seperti boneka. Eomma menyuruhmu melakukan ini, kau menurut. Appa menyuruhmu melakukan itu, kau juga menurut."

"Coba kau pikir, Chwang. Sebuah olimpiade matematika,jika aku mengikutinya aku hanya perlu duduk manis, mengerjakan 50 soal dalam waktu 120 menit. Lalu selesai dan menunggu pengumuman pemenangnya."

"Aku juga tahu itu, gui Xian."

"Apakah itu membuat lelah jantungku? Tidak, tentu saja. Mengikuti kompetisi itu, aku sama sekali tidak perlu berlari dan melakukan Push Up, Dribble, Chess pass, Stretching, melompat atau sebagainya! Aku hanya perlu duduk diam dan menggunakan otakku untuk membabat habis soal matematika yang menggiurkan itu!"

"…" Changmin terdiam. Ah, ternyata begitukah arti sebuah soal matematika bagi Kyuhyun. Begitu menggiurkan, katanya. Tapi baginya, hal yang paling menggiurkan adalah isi dari sebuah kulkas.

"Olimpiade matematika bukanlah sebuah pertandingan olahraga yang memerlukan aktifitas fisik! Olimpiade matematika hanya perlu menggunakan kemampuan otakku saja! Apa aku selemah itu hingga aku tidak dibolehkan ikut serta?!" Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Semuanya tidak boleh! Tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu! aarghh jinjja! Yang benar saja!"

"Ya! Jika kau tahu kompetisi itu penting bagimu, kenapa kau menuruti perkataan Eomma! Harusnya kau mengambil formulir dari Mr. Robert, tahu!"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil menekan pelan dada kirinya. Ringisan pelan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Gui Xian, gwenchana? Jangan bilang…" Changmin menatap horror Kyuhyun yang masih meringis memegang dada kirinya.

"Ukh.. Chwang…" Selalu seperti ini, jika Kyuhyun mengeluarkan emosi dan unek-uneknya maka pasti ia selalu mengalami sakit ini.

"Ya! Sudah kubilang jangan pernah mengeluarkan emosimu dengan berlebihan! Aissh dimana obatmu, kau bawa kan?" Changmin dengan segera langsung mengobok-obok tas Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi ditentengnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak apa." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan diri. Matanya memejam karena rasa sakit yang belum mau pergi.

"Tidak apa bagaimana? Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku yang menanggung amarah kedua dokter itu! Ck, harusnya tadi kita naik taksi saja!" yang dimaksud dengan kedua dokter itu adalah tentu saja kedua orang tua mereka yang berprofesi sebagai dokter namun berbeda bidang spesialis.

Kyuhyun semakkin memejamkan matanya erat. Sakit dan nyeri yang semakin menjadi pada jantungnya dan dihiasi dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut. Sial, ia baru mengingat bahwa ia memang terlalu lama di central park lalu lupa waktu dan lupa jadwal minum obatnya. Apalagi mengingat bahwa pikirannya sekarang sangat penuh akan beban yang sudah tidak kuat lagi ditanggapi dengan tubuhnya yang memiliki imun dibawah normal.

Sedangkan Changmin? Ia hanya memekik karena panik, apalagi rumah mereka masih cukup jauh. "Ck! Kau lupa meminum obatmu siang ini, dan sekarang sudah petang. Habitual action!" Changmin berdecak kesal karena tidak jua menemukan obat Kyuhyun di tasnya.

"Tertinggal.. di meja belajar.. akh.. Aku lupa…" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Jadi, sejak pagi kau lupa pada nyawa keduamu itu, huh?"

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya. "Aku tidak selemah itu! memangnya tanpa obat itu aku akan.. hhh.. mati?! Obat-obatan bukan nyawa keduaku! Aku… hhh…" Kyuhyun kembali mencengkeram dada kirinya. Ah, sakit ini menyiksanya.

Changmin meraih lengan Kyuhyun dan menempatkan ke pundaknya. Berusaha untuk memapah tubuh yang limbung itu. "Dengar, Gui Xian. Terapi itu, kau harus kembali melanjutkannya. Appa bilang kemarin kau sempat mogok terapi. Ck! Membuat susah saja!"

Kyuhyun terengah dengan langkahnya yang melambat ketika dipapah oleh Changmin. "Kau ini benar-benar menantang maut, eoh?!" Changmin memasang wajah garangnya. Ia paling tidak suka jika Kyuhyun kadang melancarkan aksi mogok terapi yang sangat penting untuk menunjang pemulihan jantungnya.

Changmin tidak berkata apapun lagi, ia mengambil selembar kertas yang ia selipkan dalam coat berwarna hijau gelap yang dipakainya. "Kau harus mau mengikuti tahap terapi selanjutnya lalu akan kuberi sesuatu sebagai imbalannya, eotteoke?"

Kyuhyun terdiam tidak mengerti, ia hanya sedikit lega karena rasa sakit itu perlahan berkurang itensitasnya.

"Berniat mengisi formulir ini? Meski uri Eomma belum memberi kata 'boleh', tapi Appa sudah memberi mandatnya. Boleh untukmu." Changmin meniru evil smirk khas Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat tidak percaya. Kertas yang digoyang-goyangkan didepan matanya itu adalah kertas formulir pendaftaran olimpiade matematika yang sejak tadi menjadi pokok permasalahannya itu.

"Ba..bagaimana bisa? Formulir itu ada.. ada padamu, Chwang? Darimana?" mata Kyuhyun sedikit berbinar.

Changmin memeletkan lidahnya. "Jangan remehkan aku, Zhao Gui Xian pabboya. Mr. Robert tidak pernah melepaskan siswa cemerlangnya itu, kau tahu?"

"Tapi berjuanglah sendiri untuk raih izin Eomma. Berikutnya urusanmu, aku sudah membantu setengahnya. Dan aku mau agar kau tetap rajin dalam setiap pengobatanmu, arra?" Ketus Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Karena posisinya yang dipapah, mungkin Changmin tidak melihat lengkungan tipis pada mulut Kyuhyun itu. Ah, Changmin memang dapat diandalkan.

Changmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun di pundaknya dengan perlahan lalu ia berjongkok. "Naik!" Changmin memberi perintah agar Kyuhyun naik ke punggungnya. "Kakimu kuat berjalan? Ah, kurasa tidak. Cepat naik!"

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. Meski ia akui bahwa nafasnya cukup sesak. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun segera menaiki punggung 'saudara kembarnya' itu.

"Gomawo untuk segala hal yang telah kau lakukan, Changmin-ah." Setelah itu, mata Kyuhyun tertutup sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhm… seonsaengnim, sungguh aku adalah siswa yang kau maksud?"

Seorang guru yang kini sedang berbicara empat mata dengan Kibum di ruangannya itu, Jang seonsaengnim menyunggingkan senyuman aneh. "Kau pikir siapa lagi, huh?"

"Aku tidak berpikir itu adalah aku." ujar Kibum pelan sambil melirik sesekali sorot mata sang guru mata pelajaran yang ia gemari.

"Hei, Park Kyuhyun. Aku cukup puas dengan dirimu yang selalu mengagumkan bila bertatap dengan matematika. Jadi, tentu saja aku merekomendasikanmu."

"Tapi seonsaengnim, di formulir dan kertas ini tertulis bahwa jika siswa lolos dalam seleksi pertama tingkat nasional maka siswa itu akan dipilih dari skor terbaik untuk… untuk… untuk mewakilkan negaranya. Chakkaman, mewakilkan negaranya?" Kibum heran. Cukup kagum dengan kalimat yang ia baca. Matanya cukup mawas meneliti tiap poin peraturan dan teknis kompetisi yang membuatnya terpikat itu.

"Ya, lalu kenapa?" ucap Jang seonsaengnim enteng.

"Jadi, tahap pertamanya adalah aku harus lolos dalam olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional se-Korea Selatan? Astaga!" Kibum memasang raut terkejut 'luar biasa' nya itu.

"Ada yang kau permasalahkan? Apakah terlalu berat bagimu?" Jang seonsaengnim ikut merubah raut wajahnya. "Cukup menantang, bukan? Nanti, lawanmu bukan hanya siswa tingkat SMA di negeri ini saja. Kau akan berhadapan dengan siswa dari Negara lain, jika kau lolos."

"Jang seonsaengnim… jika aku lolos dalam olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional dan menjadi siswa terbaik, dalam surat ini aku akan dikirim ke Jepang untuk mengikuti olimpiade matematika tingkat… tingkat… Ya Tuhan, International Mathematic Olympiad?" mata Kibum kembali membulat, dan mengangkat kertas yang dibacanya itu dengan mulut yang masih bergumam kata 'astaga'.

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau keberatan? Kau hanya akan dikarantina disana untuk mendapatkan pembinaan yang lebih tinggi dan professional. Hmm, sekitar 1 sampai 2 minggu." Jang seonsaengnim menggoda murid cemerlangnya. "Tidak berminat, hm? Bukankah kesempatan ini begitu menggiurkan?"

Kibum masih terpaku. Dalam kepalanya kini masih menimbang-nimbang kesempatan yang akan sia-sia jika dilepas begitu saja.

"Kau hanya perlu mengisi formulir ini dan dapat izin dari orang tuamu, sisanya biar aku urus. Setelah itu, memenangkan kompetisi tingkat nasional se-Korea Selatan, menjadi siswa terbaik and got it! Jepang dan International Mathematic Olympid, posisi tiga besar, serta bawa pulang medali emas dan piagamnya. Mudah untukmu, dan aku mendukungmu." Jelas pria berumur genap 38 tahun itu.

"Lalu?" Kibum menunggu penjelasan berikutnya.

"Dengan sertifikat pemenang itu saja kau bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk kuliah diluar negeri dengan jalur prestasi. Percayalah! Kau tidak akan mendapatkan sedikit keuntungan!" Jang seonsaengnim sedikit kesal karena Kibum menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Aish, sudahlah! Kau harus tertarik!" Jang seonsaengnim mendengus. Karena ternyata maksudnya untuk menggoda Kibum ternyata ia yang malah dikerjai oleh Kibum. Remaja berusia 17 tahun itu memasang seringaian kecil.

Kibum tersenyum simpul. "Aku pastikan besok formulir ini sudah terbubuhi lengkap dengan identitasku di mejamu nanti, Jang seonsaengnim."

"Aku menunggu itu, Park Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

"Bukan sebuah tawaran yang buruk." Younghwan menggumam. Dirinya kini tengah menimbangkan sebuah surat persetujuan yang diberikan Kibum padanya.

"Jadi, tertarik dengan ini, eoh?" Jungsoo ikut menggumam.

"Ne. aku tertarik. Dan aku butuh persetujuan dari kalian." Kibum sedikit cemas bila ia tidak mendapat izin untuk mengikuti kompetisi ini.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta apapun, Kyuhyun-ah."

Deg

Jantung Kibum menggila. Ia harus mendapatkan izin yang kuat dari ayahnya untuk mengikuti olimpiade matematika yang ditawarkan gurunya. Matematika adalah pelajaran yang digilai Kibum, dia harus bisa ikut. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk sebuah rencana baru. Ya, Kibum membuat rencana baru dibalik ketertarikannya dalam kompetisi tahunan di sekolahnya itu. sebuah misi besar.

"Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu kan, Kibum-ah?"

Kibum berkeringat dingin. Ia mulai membiasakan hal ini. jika sang Appa memanggilnya kembali dengan nama aslinya, bukan nama 'Kyuhyun' seperti biasa maka pasti Appa-nya tidak dalam suasana mood yang baik.

"Aku sudah berpikir akan siasat dalam setiap langkahku, Appa. Tidak masalah." Kibum berucap tenang.

"Lagipula, apa kau berungguh-sungguh dengan kompetisi ini, hm?"

"Ne, Appa." Kibum menegaskan kembali. Di sisi lain Jungsoo sedikit cemas karena Appa-nya kembali memanggil Kibum dengan namanya sendiri, Park Kibum.

"Kibum-ah, jika kau berhasil membawa pulang piala kemenangan, kau tidak berpikir siapa nama yang akan tercetak di piala itu""

"…"

"jika kau menang, maka nama yang akan tercatat disana adalah nama Park Kyuhyun, adikmu. Bukan nama Park Kibum, namamu sendiri. Kau lupa?"

"Appa, sepertinya…" Jungsoo ingin ikut menginterupsi terpaksa harus menghentikan kata-katanya karena isyarat tangan yang diberikan Appa-nyaa.

"Aku tentu paham, Appa. Aku masih tahu diri jika aku memang masih memainkan peran sebagai Kyuhyun. Untuk itu, aku siap menanggung apapun. Termasuk dengan hal itu."

"Dan, aku pikir jika itu adalah bukan hal yang sulit. Jika aku menang nanti, aku akan memenangkan kompetisi itu sebagai Park kyuhyun." Lanjut Kibum kembali menekankan kata-katanya.

"Aku jadi berpikir bahwa kau megikuti olimpiade matematika ini karena telah membuat skenario baru." Younghwan tertawa.

"Aku benar kan, Kibum-ah?" sang Appa menyeringai pada Kibum.

Jungsoo yang mengetahui bahwa situasi menjadi sedikit mengangkan itu meremas kedua tangannya sendiri. _'Ada angin apa yang membuat Appa memanggil Kibum dengan nama aslinya? Kenapa justru aku yang merasa bahwa Appa yang sedang membuat skenario baru?' _batin Jungsoo.

"Appa berpikir aku sepicik itu?" Kibum memang cukup ahli dalam hal ini. Berkata tajam, mewarisi sedikit sifat Appa-nya.

"Kau mewarisi sedikit sifatku. Itu yang membuatku berpikir seperti itu." ucap Younghwan enteng.

'_Tidak, Appa salah. Aku tidak mau mewarisi sedikit sifat Appa. Hanya Kyuhyun yang sudah mewarisinya. Dan aku hanya bertopeng seperti apa yang Kyuhyun warisi darimu.'_ Kibum menatap tajam Appa-nya.

Jungsoo kembali menghembuskan karbon dioksida yang membebani nafasnya. Ia juga ikut merasa tegang karena perseteruan Kibum dan Appa-nya, hanya karena permasalahan izin olimpiade matematika yang akan diikuti Kibum.

"Kau terlihat takut aku ini akan berkhianat dan memilih jalan lain untukku?" ucapan Kibum seolah menantang sendiri Appa-nya.

"…"Younghwan terdiam menunggu kata-kata lain dari mulut Kibum.

"Aku tetap akan berada di pihakmu, sebagai pion utamamu. Jangan khawatir karena aku bisa menjaga identitasku sekarang." Kibum tersenyum tipis. Entah apa maksud dari senyumannya itu.

"Begitukah?" Younghwan mengetuk-ngetukan ujung kakinya pada lantai marmer itu.

"Lagipula, aku memang sudah menjadi Kyuhyun, bukan? Aku tidak akan mundur, satu inci pun aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke titik awal." Kibum kembali meyakinkan Younghwan.

Suasana yang dialami ketiga pria bermarga Park itu sempat menghening selama beberapa detik. Membiarkan atmosfir ketenangan yang mendinginkan suasana tidak menyenangkan itu.

"Baiklah, dimana aku harus tanda tangan?" ucap Younghwan. Dengan segera Kibum memberikan formulir serta surat izin dari sekolahnya untuk menjadi peserta olimpiade matematika.

Kibum tersenyum ringan ketika kedua kertas itu sudah terbubuhi tanda tangan Appa-nya. Yang berarti bahwa ia sudah mendapat izin penuh untuk mengikuti kompetisi itu. Kini, ia hanya perlu berpartisipasi dalam olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional itu. lalu misi berikutnya akan berjalan dengan mulus.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi padanya, Changmin-ah?!" Hyejin memekik cemas karena Kyuhyun dibawa pulang oleh Changmin dengan mata terpejam dan terkulai lemas di punggungnya.

Changmin sedikit risih ketika sang Eomma menghalangi jalannya. "Eomma, biarkan aku menidurkan Gui Xian dulu." Tanpa pikir panjang, Changmin dengan cepat membawa Kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri ke lantai dua, kamar si 'kembar'.

Sesampainya disana, Yunho yang sempat terpaku segera membantu Changmin untuk menurunkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Kemudian segera mengambil peralatan dokternya.

Changmin sendiri cukup terkejut karena sebelumnya ia berpikir jika Kyuhyun tetap baik-baik saja. Bahkan tadi penyakitnya yang sempat kambuh pun sudah sedikit menghilang, pikirnya. Tapi ternyata, Kyuhyun semakin memburuk. Berusaha membuat dirinya tidak ikut panik seperti Eomma-nya yang hampir menangis, dengan segera Changmin melepas mantel dan sepatu Kyuhyun, melonggarkan dasi serta ikat pinggangnya.

"Gui Xian, dengar? Kau dengar aku? Mana yang sakit?" Yunho yang menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun yang belum sepenuhnya pingsan berusaha membuat Kyuhyun merespon perkataannya. Ia segera mengambil stetoskop dan memfungsikan stetoskop itu pada Kyuhyun.

Hanya erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dahinya mengkerut dan dadanya yang naik turun tidak teratur karena nafas yang berat, menandakan betapa sakit yang ia hadapi sekarang.

"Gui Xian jika kau mendengar Appa, remas tanganku, ne? Keluarkan rasa sakit itu, biarkan aku ikut menanggungnya…" Changmin ikut bersuara. Digenggamnya tangan dingin dan berkeringat Kyuhyun. Air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Kyuhyun meresponnya meski matanya terpejam erat. Genggaman tangan Changmin seketika diremas kuat oleh tangan Kyuhyun. Changmin meringis pelan seiring dengaan erangan kesakitan dari Kyuhyun, betapa kuat dan kerasnya remasan yang ia terima pada tangannya. Yang berarti bahwa sakit yang dirasa oleh Kyuhyun pada jantungnya sangat kuat dan menyakitkan.

"Mana tensimeter? Cek tekanan darahnya, Hyejin-ah." Yunho berujar tenang. Ah, ralat. Ia berusaha tetap tenang karena ia sendiri merasa tidak tenang. Siapa yang tidak tenang di kamar itu sekarang?

Wajah Kyuhyun sangat pucat dan penuh akan peluh. Nafas yang tidak beraturan, dapat diketahui dari dahinya yang selalu mengkerut dan lenguhan kesakitan dari bibirnya memutih dan kuku jarinya yang membiru, jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang mendingin. Kondisi Kyuhyun cukup memprihatinkan.

"Down! Tepat 105/50. Turun drastis dari hasil terakhir, Yun." Hyejin panik, sangat-sangat panik.

"Eunghh.. Eo..eomma…" Kyuhyun melenguh kesakitan. kondisinya jauh dari kata baik.

"Tidak apa. Eomma disini, sayang." Meski cemas hampir mencekiknya, Hyejin tetap mengelus rambut hitam Kyuhyun dan menghapus peluhnya. Matanya menatap lekat Yunho yang kini sibuk memasangkan selang oksigen ke dalam hidung Kyuhyun.

"Gui Xian masih setengah sadar, Yunho-ah. Kurangi dosisnya, jebal." Hyejin menatap nanar suaminya yang memasukkan suatu cairan ke dalam ampul suntikan. Ia mengetahui bahwa cairan itu adalah obat depressan atau biasa disebut dengan obat penenang.

"Gui Xian? Masih dengar suaraku, kan?" Yunho menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun karena tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak. Tangannya yang semakin mencengkeram erat tangan Changmin, tidak berniat melepasnya atau melonggarkan sedikit.

Yunho yang sudah memasangkan selang oksigen pada hidung Kyuhyun segera melepasnya lagi karena oksigen yang terus berhembus masuk ke hidungnya menyebabkan terjadi perbedaan antara tarikan nafas atau inspirasi masuknya oksigen dalam paru-paru yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun beberapa kali tersedak karena oksigen yang terus masuk dalam hidungnya menganggu jalan keluarnya karbon dioksida yang dihembuskan. Apalagi ditambah dengan nafas yang sesak dan tekanan darah yang rendah, membuat peredaran hemoglobin darah yang membawa oksigen ke seluruh tubuhnya tidak berjalan mulus, membuat tubuhnya semakin memucat saja.

Kemudian, Yunho yang mengetahui reaksi aneh pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang belum sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran itu segera dengan paksa mendudukkan dan menyenderkan Kyuhyun pada dadanya. Membangkitkan kesadaran Kyuhyun dengan menepuk pipinya berulang. Lalu memberi kode pada Hyejin untuk mengambilkan baskom kecil yang selalu berada dibawah nakas. Ia terpaksa membangunkan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba seperti ini karena tahu jika tubuh Kyuhyun akan memberikan reaksi perlawanan yaitu mengeluarkan kembali apa yang telah dikeluarkan.

"Uhuk.. uhuk hhh.. huekk.. uhuk ukh…" dengan mata yang masih terpejam erat dan kesadaran yang naik turun, Kyuhyun memuntahkan cairan dalam tubuhnya yang berwarna putih kekuningan itu. Tubuhnya memang tidak pernah terbiasa dengan obat-obatan bahkan depresan (obat penenang) yang dosisnya sedikit saja, tubuhnya menolak.

Yunho yang sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan Kyuhyun, mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun untuk menunggu Kyuhyun selesai dengan 'urusannya'. Tangannya memijat pelan daerah jantung hingga bahu kiri Kyuhyun yang menegang, membuatnya sedikit rileks. Ia tahu jika daerah dada kiri sampai otot jantung Kyuhyun berkontraksi karena ada tekanan pada katup jantung dekat ventrikel serta atrium ketika jantungnya mencoba berdetak ringan ataupun normal.

Kyuhyun limbung ke dekapan sang ayah, dahinya semakin mengkerut karena tidak tahan dengan sakit yang ia rasakan. Sementara, Hyejin sedang membersihkan daerah mulut Kyuhyun. Nafasnya semakin tersengal-sengal namun cengkeram tangannya pada Changmin terlepas, ia terlalu lelah dan sakit. Dengan perlahan, Yunho kembali merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah di batas akhir kesadarannya. Ia menekan pelan daerah jantung Kyuhyun mencoba meraba langsung irama detaknya yang masih tidak menentu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri melemas dan kini kesadarannya menghilang, setelah sebuah kata terucap di mulutnya.

"Hhhh… Hyung…"

DEG!

Erangan kesakitan yang meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun membuat satu keluarga Jung itu membisu. Tidak terkecuali dengan Yunho, tangannya sedikit bergetar. Beruntung Kyuhyun sudah kembali tidak sadarkan diri, jadi tidak ada yang melihat reaksi Yunho maupun Hyejin.

"Hyung?" Changmin membeo ditengah rasa cemasnya. Ia terkejut. Ah, tidak tapi ia sangat terkejut. Hyung? Siapa yang Kyuhyun maksud? Pasalnya, meskia ia dikatakan oleh Eommanya bahwa ia lebih tua dari Kyuhyun, tapi 11 tahun ia kembali bertemu Kyuhyun, hal ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Tentu saja Changmin sangat tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak pernah memanggil 'saudara kembarnya' yaitu Changmin dengan sebutan 'Hyung'.

"Gui Xian sekarang masih butuh istirahat dulu. Hanya serangan ringan, sepertinya kita perlu memberikan peringataan lagi agar kebiasaannya tidak dilakukan olehnya lagi. Ada jadwal minum obat yang dilewatkannya hari ini?" Yunho menatap intens wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Ada sedikit kecemasan akan erangan kesakitan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kyuhyun memang belum meminum obatnya siang ini, Yun." Hyejin menghela nafas. Ia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti Yunho. Matanya melirik Changmin yang sedang menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh selidik.

"Changmin-ah, kau belum mandi? Mandilah, Eomma sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu." Hyejin yang menyadari tatapan Changmin, mencoba meluluhkan tatapan anak kandungnya itu. ya, satu-satunya anak kandung yang mengalir murni gen dari Yunho dan Hyejin.

"Aku tidak mengerti Eomma. Aku tidak mengerti…" Changmin masih memandangi wajah Kyuhyun masih berpias dengan warna salju.

"Changmin-ah, apa…"

"Tadi Gui Xian menyebut kata 'Hyung'. Siapa? Aku? tidak, aku tidak paham, Eomma." Changmin menatap datar Eomma-nya, menuntut sebuah jawaban, mungkin?

"Mungkin memang yang Gui Xian maksud itu adalah dirimu, sayang. Kau memang kakaknya." Hyejin menyentuh lengan Changmin. " Ada hal yang kau ragukan? Jangan pikirkan itu."

"Gui Xian tidak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Hyung'. Kalian tahu itu, kan?"

"Dan kata itu benar-benar ambiqu bagiku." Lanjut Changmin sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lalu ia segera bangkit dan meninggalkan kamar itu dengan setengah berlari. Meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih diliputi kecemasan dan tanda tanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kibum-ah! Chakkaman!" Kibum yang lengannya dihentikan oleh Jungsoo menoleh, melihat kecemasan nyata di raut wajah Hyung-nya itu.

"Tidak! Kibum-ah, tidak lagi!"

"Ada yang salah, Hyung?"

"Merencanakan sesuatu? Tentag apa?" jungsoo menatap Kibum penuh selidik.

Kibum mencoba tetap tenang. "Tidak ada. Kau berpikir terlalu jauh, Hyung."

"Kau terlihat begitu berambisi dengan kompetisi sekolahmu itu. terlihat dari matamu, Bum-ah." Jungsoo menghela nafas. "Jika kau memang merencanakan sesuatu dibalik itu semua, katakanlah. Biarkan aku tahu juga."

"Tidak, Jungsoo Hyung." Jawaban Kibum sangat ambiqu. Apa yang dimaksudnya dengan kata tidak?

Kibum lalu pergi begitu saja, masuk ke kamarnya. Melanjutkan poin-poin misi yang akan menjadi petualangannya nanti.

.

.

.

Jungsoo mengirimkan sebuah pesan teks SMS pada Kibum.

'_Hyung tahu, ada sebuah rencana yang ingin kau lakukan. Kau mencari apa, Kibum-ah? Apa yang kau cari?'_

Ya, putra tertua keluarga Park itu mulai mengerti pada Kibum yang memang terkadang tidak mau bersikap terbuka padanya. Kini ia hanya bisa menatap pintu kamar Kibum yang terkunci dari dalam dengan penuh harap.

Setidaknya, jika Kibum tidak bisa terbuka dan bercerita sesuatu pada Jungsoo, setidaknya melalui pesan SMS Kibum mau sedikit saja untuk terbuka.

'_Aku hanya sedang mencari sesuatu, Hyung.'_ Kibum menatap konyol pesan yang baru ia irim. Ia tahu bahwa hyung-nya masih berada didepan pintu kamarnya. Memang cukup konyol, mengapa kita harus mengirim SMS jika orang yang kita tuju itu berada pada jarak yang tidak jauh dari kita?

'_Apa yang kau cari? Beri tahu sedikit saja pada Hyung, eoh?'_

'_Aku hanya ingin bebas. Jika aku menang dalam olimpiade itu, aku bisa pergi ke jepang untuk mengikuti olimpiade matematika tingkat internasional. Bukankah itu menyenangkan, Hyung?'_ Kibum menekan pilihan 'send'. Menunggu balasan pesan dari Hyun tertuanya.

'_Selama ini kau selalu mencoba menutup menutup identitasmu rapat-rapat. Tidak memiliki teman, introvert di sekolahmu dan selalu menunjukkan sikap misterius. Meski kuakui bahwa kemampuan akademismu adalah nilai tambahmu di sekolah sekaligus kemampuan terbaikmu yang dapat diandalkan seperti ini, The Key.'_ Pesan berikutnya dari Jungsoo cukup panjang bagi Kibum.

Ponsel Jungsoo yang bergetar membuatnya dengan cepat membuka notification yang masuk. Ah, masih dari Kibum. _'Baiklah, kuberitahu. Aku hanya merasakan sebuah panggilan yang ditujukan padaku.'_

Dengan cepat, Jungsoo mengetik balasannya. _'Panggilan apa? Jalan pikiranmu, Hyung tidak bisa menebaknya, Kibummie'_

'_Aku merasa bahwa ada yang menarikku untuk harus mengikuti olimpiade matematika itu dan membawa pulang medali emas. Dan seperti ada yang menungguku di Jepang. Meski aku tidak yakin bahwa aku bisa menang, aku juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang kurasakan. Tapi aku mmerasakan dengan kuat panggilan itu, Hyunh'_

Pesan berikutnya dari Kibum membuat Jungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya. Bagaimana bisa Kibum berpikir sejauh itu? Ada sebuah panggilan yang menunggunya? Hei! Bahkan olimpiade itu saja belum ia ikuti dan ia yakin bahwa formulir pesertanya itu belum diisi dengan lengkap. Bukannya Jungsoo berharap agar Kibum kalah dan tidak bisa pergi ke Jepang untuk tingkatan olimpiade yang lebih tinggi lagi. Ia hanya berpikir jika Kibum memang sedikit berlebihan dalam pikiran remaja 17 tahunnya itu.

Jungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, ia tidak mau lagi Kibum melakukan sesuatu yang akan membahayakan dirinya, apalagi menyangkut dengan identitasnya. Meski itu hanya sebuah olimpiade matematika.

'_Hyung mengerti, Kibumie. Hyung akan mendukungmu, berjuanglah.'_

'_Tentu saja, Jungsoo Hyung. Oh ya, malam ini pukul berapa keberangkatanmu ke New York, Hyung?'_

Dan percakapan sederhana yang dihalang oleh segaris pintu yang membatasi kedua saudara itu masih terus berlanjut. Tanpa ada yang berniat untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka, meski hanya sebuah pesan teks SMS.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada rasanya."

"Kau memang sedikit demam, sayang." Hyejin kembali mengangsurkan sesendok bubur lagi ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"Hambar, Eomma! Sudah, aku mual." Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mau buatkan makanan lain?"

"Shireo. Aku ingin tidur." Kyuhyun meluruskan kakinya. Kepalanya kembali direbahkan pada bantal.

Ya, akhirnya Kyuhyun sudah sadar sejak 30 menit yang lalu dari pingsannya selama 2 jam. Hyejin cukup lega karena sekarang kondisi putranya itu sudah membaik meski kulit pucat pasi masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mogok lagi, eoh? Baru 2 jam yang lalu kau membuat Eomma hampir tidak bisa membayangkanmu kembali tersadar dari penyakit yang selalu mengancam nyawamu itu."

Kyuhyun menarik dengan kasar selimutnya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan selimut putih bercorak titik-titik biru dan polkadot itu. "Hanya kelelahan saja, jangan berlebihan. Aku baik, dan aku mau tidur!" ketus Kyuhyun.

"Belum dengan obat dan buburmu, Gui Xian." Hyejin menyentuh pelan lengan Kyuhyun yang terasa agak panas di kulitnya, membuka kembali selimut yang menutupi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Pusing, Eomma. Aku ingin tidur." Kyuhyun sedikit meringis karena posisi tubuhnya yang miring kea rah kiri membuat jantungnya agak tertekan.

Hyejin yang mengerti, menegur posisi tubuh Kyuhyun yang salah itu. "Hadapkan ke kanan. Nanti jantungmu tetekan."

"Biar saja!"

"Hei, sejak kapan kata-katamu menjadi seperti itu, Gui Xian?"

"Sejak ada larangan ini dan itu yang ditujukan pada anak penyakitan sepertiku ini." Kyuhyun tetap memejamkan matanya meski hatinya kesal dengan keputusan sepihak Eomma-nya yang melarang dirinya untuk mengikuti olimpiade matematika.

Hyejin menghela nafas. "Bukan tanpa alasan, sungguh. Kesehatanmu jauh lebih utama dengan keputusanku ini."

"Kesehatanku jauh lebih utama? Tidak, itu membuatku buruk, Eomma."

Remaja berusia hampir 17 tahun itu mendudukkan dirinya. "Lalu hidupku? Hidup sia-sia tanpa bisa melakukan hal yang kumau. Ck! Mati, kurasa itu baik untukku."

"Gui Xian! Appa dan Eomma tidak pernah mengajarkanmu sikap seperti itu." hyejin mencoba menekan jauh emosinya. Sebagai psikolog, ia harus mencari tahu sebab mengapa 'saudara kembar' Changmin menjadi seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena menyadari sikapnya yang tidak sopan segera merebahkan dirinya kembali, menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut. "Aku mau tidur. Jangan ganggu aku, Eomma."

"Makan lalu minum obatmu, setelah itu boleh tidur, Gui Xian."

"Shirreo!" Kyuhyun menaikkan volume suaranya yang terhalang oleh selimut yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau mau, hm?" wanita bernama China Zhao Liu Xin itu melembut.

"Apa yang aku mau?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Hhhh. Eomma kalah. Baiklah, kau boleh ikut olimpiade itu asal kau bisa tetap teratur dengan obat dan terapimu. Dan…"

"Jinjjayo?"

"Ingin Eomma berubah pikiran, sayang?"

"Andwae! Aku suka keputusan Eomma. Eomma selalu bisa mengertiku, hehe. Aku sayaaangg Eomma."

Hyejin yang duduk di samping ranjang itu kaget hampir terjungkal ke belakang karena Kyuhyun yang menghambur untuk memeluknya erat lalu mengecup pipi sang ibu.

"Aku mau makan lagi, Eomma. Aaaa." Kyuhyun membuka lebar mulutnya member sinyal agar bubur yang sebenarnya tidak terasa hambar di lidahnya itu kembali memasuki lambungnya.

Sang Eomma hanya bisa tersennyum lebar atas perubahan sikap Kyuhyun dan kembali menyuapkan bubur setengah hangat itu. "Kau memang banyak maunya, eoh? Buat khawatir saja. Dasar anak nakal!" Hyejin mencubit betis Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun mengaduh sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah senangnya ya yang sudah mendapat izin dari Eomma. Ckckck." Changmin menyindir Kyuhyun yang tengah mengisi formulir pendaftaran sebagai peserta olimpiade itu.

"Semua juga berkatmu, Changmin-ah. Ternyata menjadi sedikit bandel pada orang tua itu boleh juga." Kyuhyun menyengir lalu tertawa mengingat percakapannya dengan sang Eomma beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku mendengar percakapan kalian tadi. Astaga, sebenarnya hal yang mudah untuk meminta sesuatu pada uri Eomma. Aku juga akan mencobanya nanti. Hahaha." Changmin ikut tertawa, disusul oleh Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya, Chwang. Karena besok hari minggu, antar aku seperti biasa ya!"

"Eoh? Toko buku lagi? Kau mau aku berakhir menjadi pengganti daging ayam pada isi kue lumpia oleh Eomma, heh?! Andwae! Baru juga sembuh!" Changmin bergidik dan beringsut menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Yak!" Kyuhyun membalas dan menjitak Changmin.

"Aw! Curang!" Changmin mengaduh.

"Satu sama, Changmin pabbo!" Kyuhyun membuat wajahnya segalak mungkin

"_Oh, come on! It's weekend!_ Hanya ke toko buku, ada beberapa buku yang ingin kubeli, termasuk buku kumpulan soal-soal olimpiade matematika. Minggu adalah hari penuh diskon disana. Setengah harga untuk awal bulan ini di _Graffity Bookstore_ dan _Ice Cream of Sunday_, Chwang." Kyuhyun memasang wajah memelas.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu! Aish, baiklah. Hanya 2 jam saja, kita berangkat pukul 9 pagi. Agar jadwal terapimu tidak terganggu. Setelah itu, aku akan menyeretmu kembali ke tempat tidur."

"Tidak buruk. Baiklah! Rasanya tidak sabar menyantap semua soal matematika yang sangat lezat dan seksi itu." Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Aigoo, bulu kudukku selalu meremang jika mendengarmu membicarakan kekasihmu itu, Gui Xian." Changmin bergidik mendengar kata 'seksi' yang dihubungkan dengan kata 'matematika'.

"Hei! Matematika bukan pacarku, tapi matematika adalah istriku. Kami sudah menikah sejak aku kelas 6 sekolah dasar dan tidak pernah dikaruniai buah hati dari pernikahan kami." Kyuhyun menyunggingkan seringaiannya.

"Meski begitu, satu-satunya kekasih gelapku sekaligus pelampiasan hasratku adalah PSP. Kau tahu? Olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional itu akan menjadi ajang untukku berbulan madu dan bercinta memenuhi hasratku dengan matematika-ku tersayang."

Changmin yang hanya bisa melongo kata-kata gila Kyuhyun itu, dengan gemetaran dan tergesa-gesa ia mendobrak pintu lalu berlari keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga sambil berteriak.

"EOMMAAA! APPAAA! GUI XIAN BILANG IA MAU BERCINTA DENGAN MATEMATIKA! PERIKSA KEPALANYA! HUAAAAA DIA MENGERIKAAANNN!"

Malam yang tenang itu seketika pecah dengan suara 'merdu' Changmin dan tawa keras Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck! Mengapa sulit sekali mencari komik itu! Astagaa, benar-benar limited edition! Ini sudah toko buku kelima yang aku cari! Aiishh." Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

Sejak tadi Donghae sudah berputar-putar di kota dengan kemajuan globalisasi tercepat ini. Namun, apa yang dicarinya tidak juga ditemukannya. Sebuah komik kesukaannya yang terbit setiap beberapa bulan sekali dan tentu selalu menjadi incaran banyak remaja di kota ini.

"Aiishh jinjja, jika saja bukan karena komik itu, aku sendiri tidak akan mau mampir ke New York." Donghae menggerutu kesal.

Mata Donghae dengan teliti mengamati setiap judul yang terpampang pada buku yang tersusun rapih pada rak berkayu mahoni itu. Donghae merengut sambil memajukan mulutnya karena dari puluhan komik yang terjejer disana, tidak ada komik yang ia cari sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sesekali, Donghae menggumam tidak jelas karena membacakan tiap judul komik lain yang terdengar aneh.

Toko buku yang lumayan ramai itu tidak hanya dipenuhi oleh masyarakat local saja, dapat dijumpai juga wisatawan mancanegara ataupun segelintir warga dari kota bahkan Negara tetangga New York. Termasuk dengan Donghae juga, tentunya. Hei, dia juga termasuk wisatawan asing, kan?

"_Sorry, books about practice Math Olympiad. Where is it?" _seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya sedang bertanya sesuatu dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang fasih pada seorang pegawai toko buku tersebut.

"_Ah, I know where is the place. Please follow me."_ Pegawai wanita itu tersenyum ramah.

Kyuhyun yang kebetulan sendirian di wilayah rak buku khusus pelajaran sekolah menengah itu segera mengikuti wanita itu. dirinya sendirian? Ya, Changmin sudah meninggalkannya sejak 30 menit yang lalu dan kini Changmin berada di sisi sebelah barat toko buku ini. Mengejar diskon 80 persen yang ditawarkan toko _Ice Cream of Sunday_, katanya. Anak itu memang tidak tahan dengan banyaknya buku disini, ia hanya akan bahagia jika bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya –makanan-.

Matahari yang bersinar terik dan suasana yang damai membuat Tuhan kembali mempertemukan mereka. Donghae yang mengenali wajah Kyuhyun, pelajar yang ditemuinya di _Central Park_ segera mengikuti langkah namja tinggi itu. Ia mendekatinya kemudian menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Hei, you!" Donghae tersenyum lebar. Ini kali kedua pertemuannya dengan 'siswa cuek' itu.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari tepukan pada bahunya segera menoleh. Ah, namja itu. Dan dirinya ikut melempar senyum pada orang yang menepuk bahunya itu. Bagaimanapun, ia tetap harus sopan kan? Meski ia belum berkenalan dan belum 'dekat' dengan orang itu?

"Masih ingat aku?" Donghae begitu antusias.

"Biar kutebak. Lelaki dengan earphone yang berisik?" tanpa menghilangkan cengirannya, Kyuhyun berpura-pura memasang tampang berpikir.

"Kau si pelajar penggerutu, itu kan? Hahaha sungguh kebetulan kita bertemu lagi disini!" Donghae dan Kyuhyun mudah untuk berakrab. Mereka saling merangkul, berjabat tangan dan tertawa. Meski belum mengetahui identitas masing-masing.

"Bahkan kita belum saling berkenalan, eoh? Hahaha. Park Donghae imnida, kau?"

Ah, rasanya Kyuhyun bisa berteman dan membuka diri dengan orang yang ia pikir sangat menyebalkan ketika di taman saat itu. "Zhao Gui Xian. Panggil saja Gui Xian." Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah.

"Panggil saja aku Donghae Hyung. Aku lebih tua satu tahun darimu, kelas 3 SMA." Donghae kembali menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Oh! Aku pikir kau lebih muda dariku, Donghae Hyung. Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa aku ini masih tingkat 2, eoh?" Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Tentu saja dari seragammu saat itu, Gui Xian. Thowsend Harris high School, kan? Sekolah itu memang membedakan jenis seragamnya pada setiap angkatan ataupun tingkatan kelas." Donghae tertawa.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia membenarkan jawaban Donghae.

"Hahaha. Apa yang membawamu ke toko buku ini? Kau berbeda ya, jika tidak memakai seragammu." percakapan kembali dibuka oleh remaja dengan sifat polos yang selalu memakai earphone itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil karena Donghae mengetahui sedikit tentang seragam sekolahnya saat ia berkunjung ke Central Park. "Hanya cuci mata dan memanjakan dompet dengan promo setengah harga disini. Kau sendiri, Hyung?" ah, kini Kyuhyun sudah membiasakan dirinya memanggil 'Hyung' dengan orang asing yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Butter Cookies, mencari komik itu. Sulit sekali, kau tahu? Limited edition!" Donghae mengeluh.

"Butter Cookies? Komik? Tadi, kakakku sudah membeli satu dari dua buku yang tersisa. Dekat kasir, komik itu memang dikususkan diletakkan di tempat yang berbeda." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kasir? Astaga! Kenapa aku begitu bodoh!" Donghae menepuk jidatnya. Ia segera berlari kecil menuju kasir. Tanpa sengaja, tangannya ikut serta menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun alias Gui Xian ikut terseret dan mau tidak mau harus setengah berlari menyamakan langkahnya dengan Donghae.

"Kenapa jadi membawa-bawa aku juga, sih? Aissh."

.

.

.

"Lee ahjussi, kita mampir kesini dulu."

"Ne, tuan muda."

Seorang lelaki berumur 20 tahun bersama dengan seorang asisten di sampingnya yang lebih tua darinya menuruni sebuah taksi dan memasuki sebuah toko buku yang cukup besar di New Yowk. Matanya sempat melirik karena menyadari bahwa toko itu cukup penuh karena sedang ada diskon setengah harga.

'_Jungsoo Hyung, komik itu sepertinya sudah tidak tersisa lagi di Seoul. Bisakah kau carikan aku jika kau sudah tiba di New York nanti? Butter Cookies memang limited edition, mungkin saja jika di Negara lain komik itu masih ada, hehehe.'_

"Apa komik itu dijual disini juga, Lee ahjussi?" lelaki bernama lengkap Park Jung Soo itu bergumam pelan. Sedangkan, pria dewasa di sampingnya ikut mencari letak keberadaan komik itu.

Jungsoo bertekad. "Aku harus membelinya, Kibum begitu menginginkan komik itu."

"Saya kurang tahu, tuan muda. Lebih baik kita mencarinya saja." Lee ahjussi, asisten ayahnya yang sudah bekerja dan mendampinginya selama bertahun-tahun itu memberi saran.

"Baiklah. Kajja, ahjussi."

Kakinya membawanya memasuki toko buku yang ramai itu. _Graffity Bookstore_, namanya. Jungsoo akan mengingatnya.

Ketika memasuki toko buku yang luas itu, mata Jungsoo langsung terfokus pada komik yang Kibum inginkan itu dipajang di dekat meja kasir. Komik berjudul sama dengan komik yang Donghae cari berada di samping meja kasir dan bersisa satu buku saja. Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar karena barang yang dicarinya tidak sulit ditemukan. Ia juga sangat beruntung, tetapi…

"Ah! Dapat!" komik yang dicarinya itu akhirnya jatuh ke tangannya. Ah, ralat. Ada tangan lain yang menginginkan komik itu.

"Eh?"

Donghae terkejut ketika tangan lelaki itu, Jungsoo juga ingin mengambil komik itu. Mata mereka saling berpandangan. Dan sekarang, Donghae hanya terdiam. Pikirannya berkelana. Pandangan matanya jatuh pada sosok pria disamping Jungsoo.

'_Lee ahjussi?' _ah, ternyata Donghae masih mengenali pria paruh baya di samping lelaki yang menginginkan komik sama dengannya itu. Tentu saja, pria paruh baya itu merupakan asisten pribadi ayahnya. Ya, asisten pribadi keluarganya, dulu.

'_Aku tidak mungkin salah. Dia memang Lee ahjussi.'_

'_Lalu lelaki ini, siapa? Mengapa wajahnya tidak asing bagiku? Apakah dia datang bersama Lee ahjussi?'_ Donghae termangu dalam pikirannya. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan sebuah perasaan rindu yang amat dalam, entah pada siapa.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi di samping Donghae berdecak kesal karena Donghae malah melamun, menatap lelaki lain yang menginginkan komik yang sama. Mereka sempat bertatapan, Jungsoo maupun Lee ahjussi pada Kyuhyun. Namun, Kyuhyun hanya acuh saja.

"Anda menginginkan komik ini juga, Tuan?" celetuk Kyuhyun.

"A..Ah.. Ya, saya juga menginginkan komik ini." Jungsoo juga ikut terpaku menatap dua lelaki muda di hadapannya. Siapa mereka? Wajah mereka…

Tidak sadarkah mereka sudah refleks berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea? Di kota New York?

Tidak sadarkah mereka bahwa Tuhan sedang membeir kesempatan pada ketiga bersaudara itu untuk bersatu kembali?

'_**Mereka…'**_

.

.

Tuhan memang masih menguasai drama dan skenarionya dengan apik.

Ketiga saudara itu juga bertemu dalam salah satu suatu setting yang meregang dengan apik.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ada yg kangen dengan sayaaaaaaaa *plak* bhahaha ini mrupakan chapter perdana dari perpaduan ide antara saya kembaran saya, my name is ****Ara**** but my twin's name is ****Aira.**

**Bagi yg ingin komunikasi atau kepo tentang New FF saya yg lain bisa tanya lewat twitter saya **** ckhevl98**** krna saya lebih sering aktif di twitter hehe**

**Ohya trimakasih atas koreksi umur KyuBum yaa. Seharusnya saya menuliskan 11tahun kemudian bukannya 12tahun. Gomawo buat koreksinya^^**

Jihyunelf | RTDhilla2 Kyuiee | ayusetya | Rahma94 | Kyuli 99 | phn19 | erka | mifta cinya | ririzhi | zhee614 | siskasparkyu0 | Choding | Awaelfkyu13 | Wonhaesung Love | Sparkyubum | Silent Readers | chairun | Shofie Kim | diandra | indria | Yeri LiXiu | ningKyu | sofyanayunita1 | sitihalimatussadiah124 | hyunchiki | Nisa | septianurmalit1 | dewidossantosleite | Puput | aya | dewiangel | Desviana407 | hyunnie02 | yolyol | Lydia Sparkyu Elf | Shin Ririn1013 | Guest | adlia | nha sparKYU | Ameyuki Nix | rpsckhalways | jeung choir | Saryeong

**Saya mau ****hiatus**** dulu TAPI ****untuk NEXT CHAP akan saya serahkan pd kembaran saya, Aira****. Dia masih kls 11 sedangkan saya udh kls 12 -_- doakan saya utk UAS saya nanti senin yaa :')**

**AFTER READ, REVIEW PLEASE? ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

Title : The Puzzle and The Chance

Chapter : 10 of …

Rate : Fiction T

Genre : Brothership, Family

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun / Zhao Gui Xian

Kim Kibum as Park Kibum

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo

Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin

And other cast

Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.

Summary : Ketika topeng harus dipasangkan tertukar, ketika kedua saudara sedarah harus membohongi diri mereka masing-masing dan saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Life is like a Puzzle who give us thousand Chance to arrange it.

Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE Need Review, please?^^

.

.

A/N : Author Ara, yg biasa menulis FF ini sedang hiatus dulu ;) My name is Aira, don't call me author, okay? Maaf jika ada gaya tulisan Aira yg berbeda dari gaya tulisan Ara ^^v

.

.

.

.

PREVIEW CHAPTER

.

.

Donghae terkejut ketika tangan lelaki itu, Jungsoo juga ingin mengambil komik itu. Mata mereka saling berpandangan. Dan sekarang, Donghae hanya terdiam. Pikirannya berkelana. Pandangan matanya jatuh pada sosok pria disamping Jungsoo.

'_Lee ahjussi?' _ah, ternyata Donghae masih mengenali pria paruh baya di samping lelaki yang menginginkan komik sama dengannya itu. Tentu saja, pria paruh baya itu merupakan asisten pribadi ayahnya. Ya, asisten pribadi keluarganya, dulu.

'_Aku tidak mungkin salah. Dia memang Lee ahjussi.'_

'_Lalu lelaki ini, siapa? Mengapa wajahnya tidak asing bagiku? Apakah dia datang bersama Lee ahjussi?'_ Donghae termangu dalam pikirannya. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan sebuah perasaan rindu yang amat dalam, entah pada siapa.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi di samping Donghae berdecak kesal karena Donghae malah melamun, menatap lelaki lain yang menginginkan komik yang sama. Mereka sempat bertatapan, Jungsoo maupun Lee ahjussi pada Kyuhyun. Namun, Kyuhyun hanya acuh saja.

"Anda menginginkan komik ini juga, Tuan?" celetuk Kyuhyun.

"A..Ah.. Ya, saya juga menginginkan komik ini." Jungsoo juga ikut terpaku menatap dua lelaki muda di hadapannya. Siapa mereka? Wajah mereka…

Tidak sadarkah mereka sudah refleks berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea? Di kota New York?

Tidak sadarkah mereka bahwa Tuhan sedang membeir kesempatan pada ketiga bersaudara itu untuk bersatu kembali?

'_Mereka…'_

.

.

Tuhan memang masih menguasai drama dan skenarionya dengan apik.

Ketiga saudara itu juga bertemu dalam salah satu suatu setting yang meregang dengan apik.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 10**

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sorry, do you also want this comic? Don't worry, there are two stock again for this comic." _Suara seorang kasir wanita memecah lamunan Jungsoo maupun Donghae yang saling terpaku satu sama lain.

Donghae mengusap tengkuk belakangnya dengan gugup. "A..ah okay." Donghae terbata, akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengalah pada lelaki yang wajahnya terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya itu.

"Ah, syukurlah komik itu masih tersisa satu lagi. Kau beruntung sekali, Donghae Hyung!" Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi disampingnya merangkul bahu lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu. dirinya masih tidak menyadari sesuatu yang terjadi disana.

Benar, Kyuhyun memang mengalami amnesia jadi tentu dia tidak tahu apapun. Termasuk dengan kedua saudara kandungnya yang lain, yang tentu belum mengenali satu sama lain. Setelah 11 tahun lamanya.

"Donghae? Na..namamu Donghae?" kini giliran Jungsoo yang terbata. Begitupun dengan Lee ahjussi, pria itu sama terkejutnya.

Tidak, telinganya masih normal. Lelaki lain berwajah putih pucat disampingnya mengucapkan kata "Donghae" tadi. Ya ia mendengarnya dengan baik. Apakah itu… tapi, nama Donghae saja di Korea sudah berpuluh-puluh jumlahnya. Apakah di New York, nama Donghae hanya satu? Bisakah Jungsoo berharap jika namja ini, Donghae-nya?

Sedangkan Donghae yang memilih untuk membuang mukanya dari dua orang lelaki itu, matanya melirik pada sebuah kalung di leher Jungsoo. Bandul dari kalung yang dipakai Jungsoo, tidak asing. Ia mengenalnya dengan baik, sangat!

Kalung itu, mirip dengan yang ia pakai sekarang. Kalung dengan bandul seperti uang koin yang bagian tengahnya berlubang, berdiameter sekitar 3 cm. terbuat dari lempengan tipis alumunium pada tutup kaleng minuman ringan. Serta pinggiran dari bandul berbentuk bulat itu berhiaskan sepasang sayap putih. Sedangkan bandul bulat itu sendiri berwarna dasar hijau lumut.

'_Jungsoo Hyung?' _Donghae membatin. Perasaannya tidak salah lagi!

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi tidak memperhatikan mereka berdua dan hanya cuek dengan suasana menegangkan itu sedikit menjauh dari Donghae karena getaran serta nada dering ponsel yang menginterupsinya. Dari Changmin, meneleponnya.

"Ne? Aish, Changmin-ah! Aku masih belum menemukan buku olimpiade matematika itu!"

"_Cepatlah, Gui Xian! 30 menit lagi kau sudah harus di ranjang rumah sakit! Appa menunggumu disana!"_ suara di seberangnya sedikit menghardik Kyuhyun yang selalu lupa waktu.

"Aish, sebentar lagi. Tunggu aku, 10 menit lagi ya? Nikmati saja dulu Sunday's Ice Cream milikmu itu. Dan hapus noda vanilla itu dari wajahmu, pabboya." Kyuhyun terkikik geli mengingat pasti mulut Changmin belepotan dengan es krim hari minggunya itu.

"_Kau salah, Gui Xian. Bukan vanilla, mulutku sekarang bernoda krim cokelat. Aku tidak suka menunggu, 10 menit dan aku akan ke tempatmu nanti."_

"Eoh, baiklah. Aku tutup, Changmin-ah." Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun menekan ikon pada smartphone-nya yang membuat ponselnya terkunci otomatis.

.

.

Donghae yang kembali pada dunianya, setelah menyelidiki kalung yang dipakai orang itu, lelaki yang ia duga 95 persen adalah Hyung-nya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo dengan intens.

'_Tuhan, jika memang Kau memberi kesempatan padaku untuk bertemu kembali dengan salah satu keluargaku, maka bantulah aku.'_ Donghae memejamkan matanya, cairan bening berkumpul penuh di matanya.

'_Tuhan, jika memang aku sedang beruntung. Bisakah aku menebak dan mendapat jawaban benar jika lelaki yang bersama dengan Lee ahjussi ini adalah… dia adalah Jungsoo Hyung?'_

'_Tuhan, aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Meski terpisah dengan jarak serta waktu selama 11 tahun. Aku mengenalinya… dari kalungnya itu.'_

'… _karena aku yang membuat sendiri kalung berbahan dasar alumunium tipis itu dengan ukiran sayap malaikat dari bahan tutup kaleng itu. Kalung milik Jungsoo Hyung itu, kalung yang sama sepertiku juga kalung buatan tangan-tangan mungil si kembar.'_

"Ya! Donghae Hyung! Melamun, eoh? Aku sudah membeli buku yang kucari, aku juga harus pergi sekarang. Tidak apa, kan?" Suara bass Kyuhyun memecah lamunan Donghae. Kini namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sudah menenteng sebuah kantung plastic putih dengan beberapa buku di dalamnya.

Ah, bahkan Donghae baru menyadari jika Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan dan membayar buku yang ia cari. Sejak kapan, eh? Donghae terlalu banyak melamun.

"Eh? Ya, baguslah kalau begitu. Hmm, baiklah _nice to meet you_, Gui Xian."

Dan di toko buku itulah Donghae dan Kyuhyun berpisah. Serta di toko buku itulah, Donghae bertemu dengan jangan lupakan Jungsoo yang kini masih memberi tatapan penuh selidik padanya.

.

"Donghae?"

DEG.

Donghae membeku di tempatnya ketika lelaki itu memanggilnya. Sosok yang ia tebak sebagai salah satu anggota keluarganya, dan hyung tertuanya, sosok yang ia yakin bahwa ia adalah Park Jungsoo. Dari kalungnya.

"Namamu Donghae?"

"Jika kau bernama Donghae, dan jika nama lengkapmu adalah Park Donghae…"

Donghae gemetar. Rasa gugupnya ia alihkan pada ujung jaket berwarna abu-abu yang diremasnya.

"… Park Donghae, jika itu namamu pasti kau mengenalku. Aku…" ucapan Jungsoo terputus ketika Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Maaf, sepertinya anda salah orang. Saya bukan Park Donghae." Secepat mungkin, Donghae segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. lengan jaket panjang yang dipakainya sedikit terulur, membuat Jungsoo memicingkan matanya. Ia melihat sesuatu dibalik lengan Donghae.

"Aku mendengar percakapan kau dan pemuda tadi, namja yang menggunakan kaos panjang biru tua itu. Dia memanggil namamu, Donghae. Kalian juga berbicara dengan bahasa Korea. Aku…tidak mungkin salah." Jungsoo berkata pelan, sebelah tangannya menahan gerak Donghae. Ia sudah tidak meragukan apapun lagi, ia yakin namja ini adalah Donghae, dongsaeng-nya.

"Kau memperhatikan kalungku sejak tadi. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?! Hae-ya, kau pikir aku tidak mengerti arah dan arti matamu?" Jungsoo sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam lengan Donghae dalam hitungan detik segera mengulurkan jaket panjang yang dipakai Donghae sebatas siku.

"Lihat, kita mempunyai bandul yang sama! Kau masih memakai bandul itu, pada gelangmu. Masih mau mengelak?" Jungsoo mulai gemas dengan tingkah Donghae yang selalu saja berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan Park Donghae!" bentakan Donghae membuat seluruh pengunjung yang memadati toko buku itu beralih menatapnya.

"Geurae! Jika kau bukan Park Donghae, lalu kau ini Donghae yang mana, huh?"

"Yang pasti aku bukan Donghae yang kau maksud, Tuan. Jadi, lepaskan saya." Donghae berkata dingin dan segera ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jungsoo. Mencoba pergi lagi dari tempat itu.

Jungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Namun ia tidak menyerah, Jungsoo segera mengambil langkah untuk menyusul Donghae yang sudah keluar dari toko buku ini. Ah, bahkan mereka melupakan komik yang menjadi tujuan mereka datang ke toko buku itu.

"Yak! Lepas, brengsek!" Donghae mengumpat kesal karena Jungsoo kembali menarik lengannya dengan kasar dan membawa mereka ke sebuah taman kecil.

"Ikut aku, Hae-ya." Jungsoo mencoba tenang dalam emosinya yang berpacu. Mengapa Donghae selalu mengelak? Jungsoo sudah setengah tertekan menghadapi dongsaeng-nya yang paling cerewet itu.

Semakin kesal, Donghae lalu berteriak. "Lepas! Jungsoo Hyung, lepaskan aku!"

Jungsoo melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Donghae dengan sedikit menyentak. "Lihat?! Kau bahkan masih mengucapkan namaku dengan baik!"

Donghae mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Lidahnya terpeleset dan itu adalah kesalahan teknis. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Jungsoo langsung menarik tubuh Donghae dan membawanya ke pelukannya.

"Hyung tidak akan melepasmu lagi, ini memang benar dirimu. Kenapa kau selalu mengelak seperti ini, Donghae-ya?"

"Park Donghae, Park Donghae, hiks.. Hae-ya. Nae dongsaeng, Donghae-ya. Nae pabbo dongsaeng, hiks… Hae-ya…" Jungsoo menangis dengan keras, membiarkan semua rasa rindu dan emosinya luntur dengan air matanya.

Sekuat tenaga, Donghae menahan air matanya yang hendak meleleh. Ternyata benar, lelaki dengan kalung yang dikenalinya ini, lelaki dengan sorot mata lelah bercampur sendu dan lelaki yang ia tebak bahwa adalah sosok Hyung-nya. Park Jungsoo.

"Hae-ya, tidak mengingatku, hm?" Jungsoo yang belum berniat melepas pelukannya, heran karena Donghae malah membisu dan tidak membalas pelukannya.

Putra kedua dari keluarga Park itu masih tidak bergeming dalam dekapan kakak tertuanya. Matanya terpejam dengan air mata yang menerobos dinding matanya. Ia begitu menikmati hangat pelukan yang tidak ia dapatkan selama 11 tahun lamanya. Donghae sangat merindukannya, sosok yang menjadi pelindungnya dulu.

"Hiks… Jungsoo Hyung… bogoshipeoyo…" dan kini Donghae yang menangis dengan keras sambil membalas dekapan itu dengan erat, tidak akan pergi atau melepaskannya lagi.

"Nado bogoshipeoyo. Aku juga merindukanmu, Hae-ya. Hyung merindukanmu, anak nakal."

Kini, mari biarkan mereka saling menangis untuk menguapkan segala rasa rindu itu. Biarkan air mata itu meleleh dari tempatnya, membasahi pipi, dan juga membasahi semua relung rindu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa lama. Sangat lama!" Kyuhyun mengeluh. Kini dirinya sudah berada di rumah sakit tempat sang Appa bekerja sekarang, Mount Sinai Medical Center.

Jung Yunho sudah cukup lama bekerja disini, rumah sakit yang menjadi peralihannya sekaligus rumah sakit dimana istrinya juga bekerja disana.

"Whooaa. Aku baru tahu jika _Mount Sinai Medical Center_ ternyata salah satu rumah sakit terbaik di New York. Ternyata rumah sakit ini memiliki kinerja yang baik pada bidang kardiologi dan juga bedah jantung. Beruntung jika kau melakukan pengobatan serta semua terapimu disini." Changmin terkagum-kagum.

"Kau memang jarang menemaniku melakukan terapi. Cih, 11 tahun kau hidup di Negara ini dan kau baru mengetahui fakta luar biasa tentang rumah sakit ini? makanya, jangan hanya mengetahui macam restoran di New York. Ketahui juga tentang beberapa tempat publik, Chwang pabbo."

Changmin merengut. "Ini kan pertama kalinya aku menginjak bagian lain dari rumah sakit ini! aku pernah kesini saat kau koma, ingat? Rumah sakit ini adalah tempat dimana kita kembali bertemu, setelah 5 tahun berpisah, kata Eomma."

"Aku tahu ini kali pertama kau memasuki bagian _Treatment and Therapeutic's room_. Makanya, sering-seringlah kesini. Aku suka dengan taman luas di tengah rumah sakit megah ini." Kyuhyun bersandar pada kursi panjang yang terletak di samping ruangan khusus dokter spesialis penyakit dalam, Jung Yunho, ayahnya.

Karena bosan, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengambil buku latihan soal olimpiade matematika yang tadi dibelinya. Dikeluarkan juga sebuah pensil dan penghapus yang ia beli di tempat yang sama. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka sampul plastic bening yang menyeegel buku itu, melepasnya dengan cepat dan membuka langsung ke bagian paket soal pertama.

Sedangkan Changmin sendiri hanya mengamati apa yang tengah Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang. Mendadak, bulu kudunya berdiri.

"Kau ingin berpacaran dengan matematika-mu itu?" sambil menunjuk buku yang tengah dibaca Kyuhyun, Changmin memasang tampang aneh.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, matanya masih fokus menelusuri soal-soal pelajaran yang digilainya itu.

"Kita masih kelas 11. Memangnya kau sudah mempelajari materi pada kelas 12 juga?"

"Materi kelas 12 hanya program linear, vector, matriks, dimensi tiga, deret geometri, transformasi, dan integral. Begitupun dengan kelas 10 dan 11 aku sudah mempelajari bab logaritma, persamaan kuadrat, grafik fungsi kuadrat, trigonometri, garis singgung lingkaran, statistika, dan limit."

"Aku sudah paham betul, terlalu mudah. Aku juga sudah mempelajari beberapa materi matematika di perkuliahan. Semua materi matematika terlalu membosankan untukku, tidak ada yang sulit. Lain kali, aku ingin mencoba mendalami mata pelajaran fisika dengan kesulitan yang menantang. Dan…"

Changmin menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Cukup! Kepalaku sakit. astaga, mendengarmu berceloteh tentang matematika saja sudah membuat tubuhku menggigil!"

"Matematika itu mudah, Chwang. Dan materi paling mudah di matematika itu bab tentang dimensi tiga. Kau suka menggambar dan membuat sketsa, kan? Di matematika, begini caranya jika kau ingin menggambar irisan suatu bangun ruang."

Bahkan Changmin yang tidak mengerjakan soal itu saja, kepalanya berdenyut.

'_Siapapun, tolong selamatkan aku dari monster matematika ini. Tuhaaann, ampuni dosaku… aku masih ingin hidup, huaaaa.'_

"Pada soal ini, diketahui jika suatu bayangan bidang persegi empat yang terdapat pada suatu kubus dengan panjang rusuknya 6 cm. Disini ditanyakan berapakah jarak titik puncak serta bidang alasnya. Nah, bagaimana? Bisa menghitungnya, Chwang? Ini mudah, kok."

Changmin hanya menatap seram wajah polos Kyuhyun. "A..aku mau ke kamar mandi, Gui Xian."

"Ck! Melarikan diri, heh? Sini, duduk yang manis. Aku akan mengajarimu, agar kepandaianku sedikit menular padamu." Kyuhyun menarik ujung jaket yang dipakai Changmin. Remaja berkulit pucat itu menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Berniat pergi dari kursus gratis dariku, aku akan melaporkan pada Mrs. Elizabeth bahwa minggu kemarin kau tertidur dan menyisakan air liur pada buku perpustakaan yang kau pinjam." Kyuhyun memasang evil smirknya.

Changmin kembali menelan ludahnya sendiri. Manic matanya masih menatap horror Kyuhyun dan buku matematikanya. Bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung menuruni pelipisnya.

'_Appa, Eomma jebal cepatlah datang. Otakku tidak bisa bertahan lama dengan semua racun mengerikan ini… Gui Xian akan membuatku mati muda, astaga aku belum menikah dan memiliki keturunan! Tuhan, selamatkan hamba-Mu ini._'

"Langkah pertama yang harus kau lakukan jika terdapat suatu bidang yang mengiris bangun ruang seperti ini, maka kau harus membentuk dua buah bidang irisan di setiap diagonal ruangnya. Bidang irisannya adalah berupa segi banyak yang setiap sisinya merupakan garis potong dengan bidang sisi bangun ruang ini."

Kyuhyun dengan lihai menggambar langkah-langkah yang ia sebutkan tadi, jari-jarinya menggambar sebuah kubus dengan suatu bidang bayangan melintang ditengahnya.

"Berikutnya, cara untuk melukis irisan itu dengan membuat sumbu afinitas dengan garis dasarnya sama besarnya dengan garis koliniasi. Sumbu afinitas adalah garis potong bidang pengiris dengan bidang alas. Setelah terbentuk, perpanjang sumbu serta titik afinitasnya. Lalu…"

"Gui Xian? Changmin-ah? Kalian sudah lama menunggu, ya? Mianhae, tadi Appa dan Eomma sedang menangani operasi kecil. Kajja, masuklah ke dalam." Suara Yunho menginterupsi kegiatan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Appaaaa! Kau adalah menyelamatkanku! Hiks…" Changmin menghambur dan menubruk tubuh Yunho.

Kyuhyun hanya mengggerutu kesal karena kegiatannya untuk membuat otak Changmin berasap terganggu. Beruntung, ini adalah kali pertama bagi Changmin yang berhasil selamat dari si monster matematika.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku cukup puas, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku pikir kau berubah pikiran." Jang seonsaengnim tertawa sambil merapihkan berkas-berkas formulir Kibum sebagai peserta olimpiade matematika.

"Jika aku merubah pikiran dan sudut pandangku, maka aku adalah orang bodoh, seonsaengnim." Kibum tersenyum menampilkan deretan putih giginya.

"Oh, tentu aku tahu. Matematika adalah kekasihmu, pelajaran yang kau gilai itu? Aku paham dengan betul, Kyuhyun-ah. Hahaha."

Kibum melepas senyumnya. "Sebenarnya, aku lebih menyukai Fisika. Ah tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa aku akan melepas kompetisi ini begitu saja."

"Tebakanku melesat, eoh? Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengikuti olimpiade Fisika? Tidak berniat menghubungi guru yang bersangkutan?"

"Tidak, seonsaengnim. Aku adalah Park Kyuhyun, jadi tentu aku bersikap seperti Park Kyuhyun yang sejak dulu selalu tertarik dengan matematika." Kibum kembali memasang senyum polosnya, tidak ada yang tahu arti dari senyuman itu.

Jang seonsaengnim hanya mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan aneh Kibum.

"Jangan pedulikan perkataanku, seonsaengnim. Aku ingin melahap habis soal-soal matematika di buku ini, apa bisa kita mulai?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Coba kau kerjakan 60 soal yang sudah kusediakan ini dalam waktu dua jam saja. Berani?"

Kibum bergegas menyediakan alat tulisnya. "Jangan meremehkankanku, seonsaengnim. Aku pastikan soal-soal ini selesai bahkan sebelum satu jam habis."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, sebagai tahap awalnya tolong sebutkan keluhanmu dulu, Gui Xian. Sebelum kita masuk ke tahap inti." Ujar Yunho.

Hyejin yang duduk di samping Yunho sedang membereskan alat-alat yang ada di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Ya, saat ini Kyuhyun dalam keadaan terbaring dengan posisi yang santai tapi sudah berganti dengan pakaian rumah sakit. Yunho sengaja mengajak anak itu untuk berbicara sejenak sambil merebahkan di ranjang agar Kyuhyun tidak gugup dan kondisi mentalnya dalam keadaan baik.

"Keluhan ya? Tentu saja jantungku terasa sakit, Appa." Kyuhyun menatap konyol pertanyaan sang Appa.

Tentu saja Appa juga tahu, Gui Xian. Apakah kau merasa nyeri yang amat terasa di dada dan terjadi dengan tiba-tiba jika terkejut? Pada umumnya, penderita jantung lemah akan mengalami secara terus menerus sakit itu pada bagian sternum, diafragma dan juga dibagian perut atas."

"Nah, Appa sudah menanyakan dan menjawabnya sendiri." Kyuhyun yang kini duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang segera melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Yak! Jawab dengan benar, Gui Xian pabbo!" Changmin yang duduk di dekatnya memukul pelan kaki Kyuhyun.

"Ah, aku hanya sering merasakan nyeri yang sangat tajam dan berat pada dada dan nyeri itu selalu menyebar ke arah bahu kiri dan biasanya akan menyebar ke lengan kiri." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan logat yang santai, menandakan bahwa sekarang kondisinya sedang baik.

"Ada lagi?"

"Mual, nyeri bahkan kebas di tubuh bagian kiri. Selain itu, setiap sakit itu datang… aku selalu merasa jika aku akan mati, detik itu juga." Kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun membuat suasana sempat menghening beberapa detik.

"Baiklah, sepertinya cukup untuk keterangan itu. Kau siap? Tes ini seperti biasanya, hanya akan berlangsung sekitar 1 jam saja, karena terapi kali ini akan sedikit berbeda dari biasanya." Yunho terseyum simpul lalu mendorong posisi Kyuhyun menjadi terlentang.

"Ck, aku sudah bertahun-tahun menjalani hal ini, Appa. Aku bukanlah Gui Xian yang akan menangis kencang pada terapi ini." Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, ia hanya ingin terapi ini cepat selesai agar ia bisa kembali bercinta dengan kedua kekasihnya, matematika dan PSP.

Dengan cepat, Hyejin membantu Yunho membetulkan posisi ranjang Kyuhyun hingga membentuk sudut 30 derajat agar nanti Kyuhyun tidak mengalami kesulitan pada peredaran darah ke otaknya. Kyuhyun juga tidak banyak bicara ketika kedua dokter tersebut menyuruhnya untuk menanggalkan beberapa kancing atas pakaiannya.

Yunho mengambil sebuah gel berwarna putih lalu meratakan gel tersebut ke bagian dada kiri dan daerah paru-paru.

"Pemeriksaan ini tidak akan sakit, tapi karena ini adalah yang pertama untukmu maka mungkin akan ada perbedaan detakan fibrilasi yang jelas pada setiap katup jantungmu, yang membuat jantungmu sedikit shock dan mungkin agak terkejut. Jadi, tetaplah untuk tenangkan dan kendalikan dirimu, arrachi?"

Kyuhyun sedikit gemetar. "A…Appa, berarti tetap saja aku akan mengalami sakit, kan? Jantungku akan sedikit terkejut? A..apakah itu aman?"

"Tentu saja aman. Tes ini hanya pemeriksaan biasa untukmu, Gui Xian. Saat kau jatuh koma, kau pernah menjalani tes yang hampir sejenis dengan ini." Yunho tersenyum menenangkan.

"Ah, ini mungkin akan membuatmu beberapa bagian tubuhmu agak kaku dan tegang. Dan terapi kali ini mirip seperti tes USG pada ibu hamil, bedanya ini adalah USG khusus penderita jantung untuk mengetahui setiap aktifitas katup jantung dan edaran aliran darah. Namanya ekokardiogram."

"Lakukan saja dengan cepat, aku ingin cepat pulang." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa takut jika hasil terapi kali ini akan kembali buruk.

Kemudian Yunho mengaktifkan sebuah alat dengan panjang sekitar 20 cm dengan kabel yang sudah terhubung dengan sebuah monitor dan alat lainnya disana. Setelah sebuah lampu kecil di ujung alat yang panjang itu menyala, Hyejin ikut membantu Yunho mempersiapkan sebuah alat lagi untuk perekam hasil gambar pada ekokardiogram itu.

Selanjutnya, Yunho menggerakkan alat dengan panjang 20 cm yang permukaan bawahnya menyerupai mikrofon yang dinamakan transducer. Alat itu digerakkan oleh Yunho menelusuri bagian dada kiri Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Alat yang bernama transducer itu berfungsi untuk melihat kondisi dan tampilan jantung pasien beserta dengan aktifitas katup dan pembuluh darah secara langsung, tanpa perlu melakukan pembedahan.

Yunho memberi instruksi agar Kyuhyun konsentrasi dan menahan nafasnya selama satu menit. Kyuhyun hanya menurut lalu melakukannya. Di sisi ranjangnya, tepatnya di kursi sofa yang terletak cukup jauh dari posisi ranjang Kyuhyun, Changmin refleks ikutan menahan nafasnya dan menutup kedua matanya. Ada rasa tidak tega juga melihat dada Kyuhyun ditempeli suatu alat.

Setelah satu menit berlalu, Kyuhyun merasakan nyeri yang tajam pada jantungnya. Kepalanya juga agak berdenyut karena gel yang diberi Yunho menguarkan aroma obat yang kuat. Dan Kyuhyun tidak kuat dengan aroma obat seperti itu.

"Nghh… Eomma…" Kyuhyun hanya bisa melenguh menyadari seluruh tubuhnya sedikit kaku. Nafasnya agak terputus-putus. Karena ia pertama kalinya melakukan tes ini, jadi tubuhnya memberi respon yang antagonis pada aktifitas listrik yang mengalir pada alat transducer.

"Sebentar lagi, hm? Tahan, Gui Xian." Hyejin yang peka pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun dapat melihat bahwa anaknya itu berkeringat dan mencengkram kuat seprai ranjangnya.

Selanjutnya, Yunho mulai mengamati kembali gambar hasil dan perekam suara denyut jantung secara sistematis dan menggerakkan transducer sekitar daerah dada, perut, dan leher. Yunho kembali melihat gambaran pada jantung anaknya melalui monitor dan mengambil berbagai macam rekaman pada beberapa lokasi berbeda.

Hyejin mulai mengamati tubuh Kyuhyun yang tersentak sekali. Meski masih dalam keadaan sadar, tapi Kyuhyun pasti terkejut, membuat gambar yang tercetak di monitor kecil itu sempat labil. Ekokardiogram memang menggunakan gelombang yang sama seperti tes Ultrasonografi, yaitu gelombang ultrasonik. Hanya bedanya, aktifitas listrik dalam jumlah yang sangat sedikit ikut berpengaruh dalam tes ini, itulah mengapa yang membuat jantung Kyuhyun belum terbiasa dengan tes ini.

Dan sekarang Kyuhyun bisa bernafas sedikit lega, karena akhirnnya tes yang dijalaninya selesai. Setidaknya, ia bisa memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa jam kedepan, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kurusan, Hae-ya. Kau makan dengan baik, kan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa di New York, hm?"

"Kabar Eomma sekarang, bagaimana? Hyung sangat merindukannya, Hae-ya."

"Kau bersekolah dimana?"

"Lalu, dimana kau tinggal sekarang?"

"Apa kau hanya tinggal bersama Eomma saja? Hanya berdua?"

"Apakah Eomma bekerja? Bagaimana kehidupan kalian terpenuhi? Eomma tidak menikah lagi… akh! Appo, Hae-ya!" Jungsoo mengusap-ngusap lengannya yang dicubit dengan keras oleh Donghae.

Donghae melipat kedua tangannya. "Pertanyaanmu yang terakhir membuatku ingin mencukur habis rambutmu, Hyung!"

Jungsoo hanya bisa menyengir. "Hehehe, mianhae."

Kini kedua bersaudara itu sedang menikmati cokelat dan rasa manis yang sedang dari American Coffee. Ditemani dengan pemandangan sekeliling, orang-orang yang bersantai menikmati siang hari yang lumayan sejuk di kota New York. Ya, siang hari di Central Park, tempat yang membuat mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh cinta dengan keindahan megah taman dengan luas berpuluh hektar ini.

"Baiklah, akan aku jawab satu persatu. Yang pertama, sejak dulu juga aku kurus, Hyung. Aku makan dengan baik, bahkan sangat baik. Yang kedua, sebenarnya aku baru tiba di kota ini dua hari yang lalu. Selama ini, aku tinggal di Jepang."

Ketika Jungsoo ingin menginterupsi bagaimana bisa Donghae berada di luar korea selama ini, sebelah tangan adiknya itu menahannya bicara

"Yang ketiga, Eomma baik-baik saja. Bahkan, Eomma hidup lebih baik." Jungsoo tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Donghae. Meski sedikit miris juga, ternyata setelah Hannah bercerai dari Younghwan, sang Eomma bisa hidup lebih baik.

"Pertanyaan yang keempat dan kelima, aku belum bisa beritahu. Tapi yang pasti aku bersekolah dan tinggal di negeri sakura itu." Donghae sedikit ragu, tapi ia punya alasan sendiri untuk tidak memberitahu lebih lanjut tentang hal itu.

"Pertanyaan yang terakhir, aku hanya tinggal berdua saja. Bagaimana kehidupan kami terpenuhi? Halmeoni dan Harabeoji selalu membantu kami, dan sekarang Eomma tetap bekerja di perusahaan. Ehm perusahaan keluarga Kim, maksudku."

Jungsoo merutuk dirinya yang tidak terpikir kenapa ia tidak mencari Donghae ke Jepang, padahal ia jelas sangat mengetahui bahwa orang tua dari Eomma-nya tinggal dan menetap disana. Selama ini, ia hanya berputa-putar menyelubungi dan berkeliling isi dari Korea Selatan.

"Hyung, ponselmu." Donghae mengangkat dagunya, mengarah pada ponsel Jungsoo yang bergetar di genggaman tangannya. Jungsoo yang baru sadar kembali, segera membuka pemberitahuan dari ponselnya. Sebuah pesan tercetak disana.

'_Hyung, bogoshipeoyo. Cepatlah kembali.'_

Pesan singkat dari panggilan seberang membuat hati Jungsoo berdesir, Kibum merindukannya.

"Dari Kibum?" tebak Donghae. Matanya tidak beralih dari American Coffee miliknya yang mulai mendingin.

"Ya. Isi dari pesannya, dia merindukanku." Jungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Aku juga masih dan sangat merindukannya, Hyung. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Sudah setinggi apa bocah itu?" Donghae terkekeh pelan. Namun air muka Jungsoo tiba-tiba menjadi murung.

"Dia dalam keadaan baik, kan?" Donghae kembali bertanya.

Jungsoo masih termenung dalam pikirannya. Mengingat Kibum, hatinya semakin teriris. Apalagi jika mengingat kembali bahwa… Kibum telah menjadi sosok orang lain, Kibum berperan menjadi sosok yang lain pula.

"Kibum… kondisinya buruk."

"Aku telah gagal menjaganya, hingga membuat dia seperti ini, Hae-ya."

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu, Hyung? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Kibum baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Eotteoke? Aku harus bagaimana, Hae-ya? Aku benar-benar Hyung yang tidak berguna…" Jungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ceritakan padaku, Jungsoo Hyung. Kau bisa berbagi denganku, karena aku dongsaeng-mu juga. Aku…"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Hae-ya. Sekalipun akan kuceritakan dan aku memaparkan semua yang telah terjadi, itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Kibum telah menjadi sosok monster yang mengerikan!" Jungsoo berteriak kesal, mengeluarkan semua emosi dan rasa bersalahnya yang berkecamuk dalam dada.

"Dia bukan Park Kibum yang kukenal… hiks… dia.. Kibum telah menjadi sosok orang lain… Kibum saat ini, bukanlah Kibum yang dulu… hiks."

"Jungoo Hyung…"

"Aku… aku sungguh tidak tahu sampai kapan ia tetap seperti ini, Hae-ya. Kibum kini telah hidup menjadi sosok yang lain, sosok yang bukan dirinya…"

Donghae menahan nafasnya. Ia belum bisa menarik kesimpulan dari perkataan Jungsoo. Namun sebuah kata dapat ditarik sebagai perwakilan keadaan keluarganya saat ini. Keluarganya kini, dan Kibum, telah terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Dan ia bodoh karena baru mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini masih tertidur karena efek obat tidur yang disuntikkan Yunho, ia sengaja memberikan dosis obat tidur selama kurang lebih dua jam itu agar saat Kyuhyun terbangun nanti, tubuhnya tidak kembali terkejut tapi tubuhnya bisa relaks karena istirahat yang cukup. Setelah menjadi tes elektrokardiogram yang melelahkan baginya itu, kini ruangan rumah sakit yang ditempati Kyuhyun hanya tersisa Yunho dan Hyejin saja yang masih membereskan ruangan itu.

"Changmin, dia kemana?" Hyejin berceletuk.

"Pergi membeli camilan. Tidak lama lagi juga dia akan kembali." Yunho merangkul istrinya.

"Anak kita sebentar lagi berumur 17 tahun, Yun. Dan kita bukan pengantin baru, masih saja bertingkah romantis. Itu menggelikan, kau tahu?" Hyejin mencubit pinggang Yunho.

Yunho merengut. "Hanya ada kita di ruangan ini, siapa peduli? Kau kan istriku yang bodoh tapi selamanya cantik."

"Ya! Ada Gui Xian disini, Jung pabbo." Pipi Hyejin bersemu merah padahal Yunho memujinya sekaligus meledeknya.

"Gui Xian masih tertidur, satu jam lagi dia akan bangun. Ah, kau takut dia terbangun tiba-tiba dan langsung tersuguhi pemandangan kita yang sedang Lovey Dovey? Hahaha. Kau… akh! appo!" Yunho mengaduh sakit ketika istrinya itu menjitak 'sayang' kepalanya.

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh, Jung pabbo. Lebih baik kau memberitahukan padaku hasil tes ekokardiogram tadi."

"Hasil yang tadi? Tidak buruk, Hyejin-ah. Kurasa tes tadi akan cocok dengan Gui Xian meski pada pemeriksaan pertama, tubuhnya akan merasa tidak nyaman. Dan untuk kondisi katup jantungnya tadi, tidak ada katup jantung yang mengalami kebocoran atau infeksi. Kondisi jantungnya memang lemah, karena ada penyempitan katup ventrikel sinister."

"Tadi kau bilang, hasilnya tidak buruk, Yunho-ya. Tapi ada penyempitan katup jantung."

"Memang begitu, hanya ada penyempitan katup jantung saja. Aku tidak menemukan hal lain yang bermasalah, tidak ada pangkal pembuluh aorta yang keluar baik dari jantung atau paru-parunya." Hyejin masih mengamati raut wajah suaminya yang berubah-rubah ketika menjelaskan tentang kondisi Kyuhyun.

"Selain itu, pada rongga jantungnya yang memang agak sempit untuk kasus Gui Xian, aku juga tidak menemukan gumpalan darah yang dapat menganggu sistem kerja jantungnya. Cairan yang sempat ditemukan di lapisan tengah jantungnya juga, sudah menghilang berkat obat-obatan yang selalu ia minum. Itu kabar baik, kan?"

Hyejin hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan itu. Mencoba memahaminya, karena meskipun ia juga seorang dokter, Hyejin adalah dokter spesialis jiwa atau biasa disebut psikiater.

Tiba-tiba, wajah Yunho berubah murung. "Tapi, kondisinya sekarang yang tidak buruk, atau katakanlah membaik dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya justru membuat kinerja jantungnya melemah."

"A…apa maksudmu? Kinerja jantungya melemah?"

"Ya, kinerja jantung Gui Xian melemah. Kau tahu sendiri, Ekokardiogram juga bisa menilai fungsi jantung. Bagaimana kemampuan pompa jantungnya atau fungsi sistolik, bagaimana gerakan otot-otot jantung, bagaimana 'kelenturan' fungsi diastolik jantung Gui Xian sekarang."

"Untuk remaja seusianya, kemampuan fungsi sistolik dan diastoliknya sudah naik turun tidak stabil. Kau tahu, jika manusia sudah mengalami keadaan seperti itu pada jantungnya maka akan sulit untuk membuat kedua fungsi itu kembali normal. Dan jika fungsi kemampuan pompa jantung dan gerakan ototnya sudah melemah dalam usia yang masih muda, maka semakin bertambahnya usia, fungsi kemampuan jantungnya yang sudah melemah akan kembali menurun drastis."

"A..aku tidak mengerti, Yun. Tolong jelaskan dengan lebih singkat." Tangan Hyejin bergetar. Ternyata, kondisi jantung Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Seperti yang kubilang, semakin bertambah usianya maka semakin lemah jantungnya. Operasi sekalipun tidak bisa memulihkan jantungnya, hanya bisa menguatkan sementara kondisi jantungnya."

"…."

"Mianhae, Hyejin-ah. Kondisi jantungnya sekarang memang sudah cukup baik, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana kedepannya. Aku juga tidak yakin, apakah Gui Xian bisa melewati itu semua dengan sisa umurnya yang mungkin akan ikut terkikis dan menipis dengan kondisi jantungnya nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

Jangan panggil Author atau Ara lagi yaa, karena khusus chapter ini ditulis dengan orang yg berbeda. Anyyeong~ Aira imnidaaaa, 98line~

**BIG THANKS TO** :

(mianhae belum sempet buat Reply's Review hehe)

**RTDhilla2 Kyuiee | kyuli 99 | Awaelfkyu13| cuttiekyu | siskasparkyu0 | phn19 | Choding | Shofie Kim | Wonhaesung Love | gyuma3293 | Guest (1) | Puput | mifta cinya | namielf | sofyanayunita1 | Saryeong | ameliachan | septianurmalit1 | MinGyuTae00 | delishaELF | ningkyu | ayusetya | chairun | Nisa | Shin Ririn1013 | hyunnie02 | Yeri LiXiu | adlia | yolyol | dewiangel | Silent readers | Chiffa Kyukazza | dewidossantosleite | diandrakyu | Desviana407 | aya | tuchan | AprilianyArdeta | fitripratyy | jihyunelf | nhaesparKYU | jeung choir | Sparkyubum | ainkyu | lia | ririzhi | Guest (anik) | **ada yg belum kesebut?


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : The Puzzle and The Chance**

**Chapter : 11 of …**

**Author : Ara and Aira**

**Twitter : ckhevl98**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun / Zhao Gui Xian**

** Kim Kibum as Park Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo**

** Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

** Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin**

**And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Ketika topeng harus dipasangkan tertukar, ketika kedua saudara sedarah harus membohongi diri mereka masing-masing dan saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Life is like a Puzzle who give us thousand Chance to arrange it.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE Need Review, please?^^**

**A/N : Ara ngga jadi hiatus nih, saya tetep bantuin Aira buat selesain FF ini. jadi, chapter ini khusus campur2 dari otak kita :D Trus, untuk update dari dua FF kami, update-nya selang seling aja yaaa~**

.

.

.

Preview chapter

.

Tiba-tiba, wajah Yunho berubah murung. "Tapi, kondisinya sekarang yang tidak buruk, atau katakanlah membaik dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya justru membuat kinerja jantungnya melemah."

"A…apa maksudmu? Kinerja jantungya melemah?"

"Ya, kinerja jantung Gui Xian melemah. Kau tahu sendiri, Ekokardiogram juga bisa menilai fungsi jantung. Bagaimana kemampuan pompa jantungnya atau fungsi sistolik, bagaimana gerakan otot-otot jantung, bagaimana 'kelenturan' fungsi diastolik jantung Gui Xian sekarang."

"Untuk remaja seusianya, kemampuan fungsi sistolik dan diastoliknya sudah naik turun tidak stabil. Kau tahu, jika manusia sudah mengalami keadaan seperti itu pada jantungnya maka akan sulit untuk membuat kedua fungsi itu kembali normal. Dan jika fungsi kemampuan pompa jantung dan gerakan ototnya sudah melemah dalam usia yang masih muda, maka semakin bertambahnya usia, fungsi kemampuan jantungnya yang sudah melemah akan kembali menurun drastis."

"A..aku tidak mengerti, Yun. Tolong jelaskan dengan lebih singkat." Tangan Hyejin bergetar. Ternyata, kondisi jantung Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Seperti yang kubilang, semakin bertambah usianya maka semakin lemah jantungnya. Operasi sekalipun tidak bisa memulihkan jantungnya, hanya bisa menguatkan sementara kondisi jantungnya."

"…."

"Mianhae, Hyejin-ah. Kondisi jantungnya sekarang memang sudah cukup baik, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana kedepannya. Aku juga tidak yakin, apakah Gui Xian bisa melewati itu semua dengan sisa umurnya yang mungkin akan ikut terkikis dan menipis dengan kondisi jantungnya nanti."

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 11**

.

.

.

.

"Tidak, Yun. Hentikan, jangan lanjutkan lagi." Hyejin memejamkan matanya karena tidak sanggup mendengar lagi penjelasan rumit Yunho.

"Hyejin-ah, aku tidak mengerti dengan dirimu." Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang tidak kau mengerti dariku, Yun."

"Ya, aku memang tidak pernah mengerti denganmu. Apa dan siapa yang kau khawatirkan? Kau khawatir pada siapa? Sosok Gui Xian, anak angkat kita atau sosok seperti Gui Xian pada Kyuhyun?"

Pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan Yunho benar-benar menyerang pada titik yang tempat. "Bagaimana jika keduanya?" Hyejin menatap sendu suaminnya.

Yunho menarik nafas lelah. "Cukup, Liu Xin. Semua ini, semua yang ada padamu, aku tidak dapat lagi mentolerirnya." Yunho kembali memanggil nama china dari Hyejin, yaitu Zhao Liu Xin. Yang berarti tandanya bahwa isedang kecewa dengan perempuan berstatus istrinya itu.

"Aku sungguh tidak bisa mengerti lagi bagaimana pengandaianmu terhadapnya, antara Gui Xian dan Kyuhyun!"

"Aku tahu, aku memang salah, Yun… aku…"

"Benar, Hyejin-ah. Aku tahu jika selama ini di matamu, kau menyayanginya karena wajahnya yang memiliki kemiripan pada adikmu. Ya, kita sudah pernah membahas ini!"

"Yun, aku hanya ingin menyayanginya dengan caraku sendiri! Meski aku tahu kita sudah berada dalam jurang ini, meski aku tahu kita berlumur dengan dosa. Meski aku tahu kita membohongi anak itu, Kyuhyun sebagai Gui Xian. Meski aku tahu kita membohongi Changmin dengan mengatakan padanya bahwa Gui Xian adalah kembarannya. Meski aku… hiks…"

"Cukup, Ahn Hyejin! Jangan rebut disini, kita masih berada di ruangan Kyuhyun! Kita sudah pernah membahas ini! kita…"

"Appa benar, Eomma. Jika kalian ingin ribut, maka tempat ini bukan tempat kalian. Bagaimana jika adikku Gui Xian mendengar kalian?"

Keadaan sempat menghening. Kedua suami istri yang sedang berseteru itu mendadak terpaku dengan sosok itu, sosok anak mereka yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan sorot mata tajam. Anak itu, anak mereka, Jung Changmin.

"Cha..changmin-ah?" Yunho dan Hyejin terpeeranjat.

"Se…sejak ka.."

"Ah, sejak tadi, Eomma. Cukup lama, oh bahkan sangat lama." Changmin menatap tajam kedua orang tuanya. Dari matanya sudah menunjukkan sorot kemarahan, kekecewaan dan tentu kesedihan yang amat besar.

"Sa..sayang, dengarkan Eomma. Ini semua…" Hyejin benar-benar kalut. Air mata siap tumpah dari tempatnya.

"Selain dokter, kalian juga benar-benar aktor yang berbakat. Appa, Eomma." Setelah berkata itu. Changmin segera melangkah pergi dari sana menjauhi tempat itu. Namun, Hyejin Yunho berusaha mengejarnya, sedangkan Yunho bereaksi cukup lambat meski akhirnya ia memaksakan kakinya untuk mengejar putra kandungnya itu. Dirinya terlalu terkejut atas kedatangan Changmin.

"Changmin-ah! Jebal.. dengarkan Eomma… hiks…" mendengar tangisan Eomma-nya, Changmin terpaksa menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Hiks… Changmin-ah.. Mianhae.. semua ini pasti menyakitkan unttukmu… tapi…"

"TAPI APA?! Semua sudah jelas, dan aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi. Cukup jelas bagiku, Gui Xian bukan kembaranku dan dia bukan anak kalian. Lucu sekali!" Changmin menegakkan kepalanya, mencoba menahan air matanya yang menyeruak keluar.

"Tidakkah kalian pikirkan apa dampak baginya? Siapa dia?! Siapa sebenarnya anak itu, Appa! Kalian… kalian membohongiku, kalian juga membohonginya!" Changmin berteriak mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya. Beruntung mereka sedang di lorong koridor rumah sakit. dan kebetulan tempat itu cukup sepi.

" Tidakkah kalian berpikir bahwa kalian sudah membodohi dan menipu anak malang sepertinya? Dia memang amnesia, tapi kalian tidak bisa melakukan ini padanya! Tidakkah kalian..."

"CHANGMIN-AH! Jangan emosi dulu, dengarkan penjelasan kami… kami…"

"Penjelasan? Aku tidak butuh! Apa kalian tidak pernah berpikir resiko apa yang akan kalian terima? Tidakkah kalian berpikir seperti itu?! Bagaimana jika nanti ingatannya kembali? BAGAIMANA JIKA DIA MENGETAHUI SEMUA DRAMA PICISAN KALIAN!"

"Changmin-ah… kami…" Hyejin tidak sanggup berkata apapun, ia hanya bisa menangis mengeluarkan semua sesak di dadanya. Changmin benar, ia adalah Eomma yang memang benar-benar jahat.

"Appa, Eomma… apa salahnya? Apa salah anak itu? darimana asal keluarganya dulu? Kalian… kalian… hiks…" tangisan keras Changmin teredam oleh Yunho yang langsung membawanya ke dekapannya dengan erat.

"Mianhae, Changmin-ah. Mianhae…" Yunho ikut menangis di bahu anaknya yang masih berteriak sambil menangis kencang, mengeluarkan emosinya.

"Aku… aku malu… kalian membuatku malu karena mempunyai orang tua seperti kalian… aku sangat malu…"

.

.

.

.

"Sebelas tahun, Hae-ya. Sudah selama itu." Jungsoo mengela nafasnya.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa kami juga merasakan hal yang sangat berat. Kau juga tidak tahu betapa aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku selama setahun hanya untuk mencarimu. Ya, sejak sepeninggal uri Kyuhyunnie untuk selamanya disusul dengan perginya Eomma dan dirimu."

"…."

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah bisa tertidur dengan tenang, selama ini tidak pernah bisa."

"Kau tahu? Betapa aku begitu merasakan sakit yang begitu tajam, hingga rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Kau tahu betapa aku memikul rasa bersalah pada dirimu, pada Kibum maupun pada mendiang Kyuhyunnie."

Donghae dan Jungsoo kini masih duduk di New York Central Park. Wajah mereka masih menunduk dan kini mereka saling menguarkan semua perasaan itu, semua beban mereka selama 11 tahun ini, hingga tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Namun saat ini, Donghae masih terdiam mendengarkan semua keluh kesah dari kakaknya.

"Hae-ya, kau tahu? Aku… aku sekarang bingung harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi Kibummie. Dia memang bertingkah biasa padaku, seolah tidak ada hal buruk yang pernah terjadi. Namun, aku tidak bisa melepas topengnya yang begitu melekat itu, bisa kau bayangkan? Dia menjalani aktifitasnya sebagai Kyuhyun, bersekolah dan memperkenalkan diri pada kelasnya sebagai Kyuhyun, semua ijazah sekolahnya atas nama Kyuhyun, dia tertidur lalu bangun kembali sebagai Kyuhyun. Bisa kau bayangkan?"

"Tidak, Hyung. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah mau membayangkan hidupnya kini seperti itu." setetes cairan bening menjatuhi pipi Donghae. Hatinya begitu teriris mendengar kabar Kibum sekarang. Kibum-nya, dongsaeng satu-satunya yang tersisa.

"Bahkan, dia pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa dia membenci Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun meninggal dunia, ia menjadi seperti ini. menjadi budak dan korban kebengisan Appa. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu, Appa sudah menanamkan pribadi yang buruk pada Kibummie. Dan bodohnya, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Setelah aku menyerah dan kembali ke rumah dari setahun pencarianmu, dia sudah seperti itu. seperti monster yang menakutkan…"

Donghae menatap pandangan terluka kakaknya, ia juga salah. Donghae juga bersalah karena ia juga turut menjadi orang bodoh yang tidak tahu dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Apakah ia benar-benar terlambat?

"Pernah suatu hari dimana aku mengajak Kibummie untuk kabur dari Appa, menjauh dari kehidupan yang mengerikan ini dan tinggal di tempat lain untuk membangun sebuah kehidupan baru, hanya aku dan dia saja."

"Namun kau tahu reaksinya? Ia malah melarangku, ia malah memintaku untuk tetap tinggal, Kibummie memohon padaku agar aku bertahan, dia berkata bahwa ia akan tetap disini meski nanti jiwa atau raganya akan hancur terkikis oleh kekejian Appa."

Donghae sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Kibum yang diucapkan Jungsoo. Namun itu benar, Donghae adalah seorang pengecut, ia hanya bisa berlari menyusul Eomma-nya yang sama-sama berlari dari masalah, menjauh dari kenyataan. Apakah itu berarti bahwa Kibum akan membencinya?

"Jungsoo Hyung…"

"Aku belum selesai curhat padamu, Hae-ya. Aku ingin…"

"Dari semua ceritamu, mungkin saja jika saat ini Kibum membenciku, benar kan? Apa Hyung juga membenciku?"

Jungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Apa aku terlihat membencimu, Hae? Tidak akan, aku tidak pernah membencimu. Percayalah."

"Jeongmal gomawo, Jungsoo Hyung. Aku sangat menyayangimu, menyayangi Kibum dan menyayangi Kyuhyun." Donghae memeluk tubuh tegap kakaknya itu. Jungsoo yang sempat terpaku, hanya bisa ikut membalas pelukan itu.

"Aku lebih menyayangi semua dongsaeng-ku, Donghae-ya."

Donghae melepas pelukannya. "Aku berjanji akan membantumu keluar dari semua ini, aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu lagi, Hyung. Kita akan bersama-sama mencari jalan keluar dari semua ini, mengembalikan keluarga kita seperti dulu."

"Arraseo, Donghae-ya. Kita akan keluar dari semua ini." Jungsoo membelai rambut cokelat Donghae.

"Hyung…"

"Hm? Waeyo, Hae-ya?"

"Mianhae, tadi aku berbohong padamu. Aku mengatakan padamu bahwa Eomma sangat baik sekarang, aku berbohong, Hyung."

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Eomma tidak baik-baik saja? Apa yang…"

"Sulit untuk menjelaskannya, Hyung. Aku akan mengantarmu ke apartemenku, "

.

.

.

.

"Kyu, dimana rumahmu? Akan kuantar, sebagai bonus untuk perjuanganmu hari ini." Jang seonsaengnim tersenyum cerah kepada Kibum yang masih melamun menatap luar jendela. Sesekali, dirinya yang masih fokus menyetir melirik matanya ke murid kebanggaannya itu.

"Tidak, seonsaengnim. Aku ingin ke sekolah saja." Kibum menolak halus.

Hari ini, khususnya untuk Negara di benua Asia dengan kompak mengadakan olimpiade MIPA tingkat nasional. Untuk Negara bagian amerika, Negara-negara di benua eropa, maupun Negara lainnya semua cabang olimpiade tingkat nasional akan diadakan besok harinya. Semua itu sengaja dibuat sistematis agar nanti jadwal untuk olimpiade tingkat internasional di Jepang tidak terhimpit.

Dan Kibum, hari ini anak itu sudah diberangkatkan sejak pagi ke salah satu dinas pusat pendidikan di Seoul untuk menghadiri olimpiade tingkat nasional. Jadi, sejak pagi Kibum sudah diizinkan oleh sekolah untuk berhalangan hadir. sekarang, Kibum sudah menyelesaikan olimpiade tingkat nasional itu dan tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja. dan kini pula setelah acara tersebut, Kibum malah ingin kembali ke sekolah tanpa niatan yang jelas.

"Waeyo? Sekolah sudah bubar, dua jam yang lalu. Dan mungkin disana hanya ada beberapa anak yang sibuk kegiatan ekstrakurikuler olahraga."

"…." Kibum masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan gurunya itu.

"Tidak berniat pulang ke rumah? Aku tahu pasti otakmu juga cukup lelah pasca kompetisi itu." lanjut Jang seonsaengnim.

Kibum mendesah pelan. Dirinya mengingat sosok kakaknya yang tidak hadir disana, tidak mendukungnya. Kakaknya itu masih di New York, entah ada urusan apa. "Jungsoo Hyung tidak hadir disana." Suaranya tertelan sepi.

"Ne? Apa yang kau katakan, Kyu?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya gugup. Apa aku akan menang di olimpiade itu? soal-soalnya begitu susah, kepalaku sampai pusing." Kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jang seonsaengnim menepuk bahu muridnya. "Kau pasti menang, percayalah. Pengumumannya besok, tidak perlu gugup. Kau pasti bisa mengikuti olimpiade tingkat internasional itu di Jepang."

Tidak lama, mobil milik guru yang masih terbilang muda itu tiba di pekarangan sekolah. Kibum segera turun dan berpamitan, karena guru matematikanya itu akan langsung pulang. Dan, jadilah ia di depan sekolahnya yang sepi ini. ah, tapi meskipun belum memasuki wilayah utama sekolahnya itu, Kibum sudah bisa mendengar suara-suara sorakan dari anak-anak ekstrakurikuler olahraga. Kibum sebenarnya tidak bermaksud menemui siapapun di sekolah pada waktu yang mendekati sore ini, ia hanya merasa kesepian. Di rumah, hanya ada para maid dan tentu saja ayahnya. Jika ayahnya itu sudah bertatap muka dengannya maka sudah pasti mereka akan kembali membicarakan soal perusahaan lagi. Dan Kibum pikir itu akan sangat membosankan.

Kibum kini hanya bisa melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju suatu tempat favoritnya di sekolahnya itu. hanya tempat itu yang menjadi pelariannya sekarang.

"Jungsoo Hyung pulang kapan? Ia jahat sekali tidak hadir untuk mendukungku di olimpiade itu." Kibum sedang bertopang dagu pada tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja di taman sekolahnya itu dan sedang bergumam tidak jelas dalam lamunannya.

"Jungsoo Hyung tidak membalas pesanku, tapi aku tidak berani meneleponnya duluan. Ah, bodoh sekali."

"Aisshh… seharusnya Jungsoo Hyung memberitahuku kapan ia akan kembali. Aku merindukannya." Sejujurnya, Kibum merasa cukup gelisah karena sudah ditinggal selama dua hari oleh Hyung tertuanya itu. padahal, terakhir mereka berbicara, Hyung-nya itu bilang akan pulang secepatnya dan tidak akan menghabiskan malam di New York.

"Yo! Kyuhyun-ah, melamun di siang bolong, huh?"

Kibum sedikit terusik dengan tepukan bahu yang mengagetnya. "Kau mengagetkanku, Heechul sunbae." Ah, sebenarnya Kibum tidak terkejut. Ia sudah tahu Heechul, kakak kelasnya dari ekstrakurikuler basket itu sudah diam-diam duduk di sampingnya.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'sunbae', tahu! Kau membuatku terlihat tua saja."

"Lalu aku harus menyebutmu apa?" Kibum masih enggan bertatapan dengan salah satu kakak kelas kenalannya itu, mood-nya sedang buruk hari ini.

"Apa saja asal jangan sebutan itu,"

"Apa saja? Oh baiklah, Chagiya." Kibum memasang seringaian usilnya.

"Ya! Panggil aku Hyung saja!" Heechul merengut kesal.

"Aku bercanda, Heechul Hyung. Jangan marah-marah saja, ingat dengan keriputmu." Kibum berkata dengan nada menakut-nakuti.

"Leluconmu sudah tidak lucu lagi, Kyuhyun pabboya. Baru kemarin kau sudah melontarkan lelucon itu." Heechul tertawa keras karena tidak lagi terjebak dengan Kibum.

"Aku tidak pandai membuat lelucon, Heechul Hyung." Kibum menangkupkan kepalanya dalam tangannya yang terlipat di meja itu. Ya, kini mereka berdua berada di taman di samping lapangan basket. Dan taman buatan dengan konsep minimalis dan dilengkapi dengan sepasang meja dan kursi itu menjadi tempat favorit Kibum jika sedang dalam mood _swing_ seperti ini.

"Aku benar-benar gelisah, Hyung."

"Aku gugup sekali, Heechul Hyung."

"Pengumuman itu rasanya sangat mencekikku, Heechul Hyung."

"Bahkan aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas hanya karena menunggu kabar berikutnya, Hyung."

"Aku…"

Heechul hanya mendecih saja ketika menyadari Kibum yang terlihat agak berbeda dari biasanya. "Ya! Kau makan apa pagi ini, heh? Melankolis bukan gayamu, tahu." Heechul menjitak kepala Kibum. Namun anak itu tidak bergeming dalam posisi kepalaya yang masih menangkup diatas tangannya itu.

"Maid di rumah membuatkan kari ayam yang enak tadi pagi, Hyung. Itu sarapanku." Kibum berkata polos, masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Aku tidak bertanya kau makan apa pagi ini, Kyu! Eh, ini sudah pukul tiga sore, mengapa kau masih ada di sekolah, heh? Bel pulang sekolah sudah lewat beberapa jam yang lalu."

Kibum hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas, Heechul mudah sekali lupa. "Aku baru selesai dari olimpiade matematika itu, Hyung."

"Omona! Aku lupa, Kyu. Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya, eoh?"

"Besok akan diumumkan. Ah, rasanya aku tidak percaya diri, Hyung." Kibum berkata lesu.

"Yak! Jangan begitu! Kau harus menang. HARUS! Arraseo?! Jika kau menang, aku berjanji akan membelikanmu komik, PSP, buku, atau apapun. Aku akan mentraktirmu, aku janji."

"Apapun yang kumau, kau akan membelikannya?" Kibum menatap polos mata Heechul yang berkilat membara.

Heechul merinding, haruskah ia merelakan isi dompetnya? "Ya, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku, apapun yang kau mau nanti akan aku berikan padamu. Apapun, Kyuhyun-ah." Heechul menggigit bibirnya. Perasaanya sungguh tidak enak.

Kibum menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya di depan wajah sunbae-nya yang terkenal galak itu. "Heechul Hyung sudah berjanji, dan aku sudah menyimpan suaramu."

"Kau merekamku, heh?!"

"Agar Hyung selalu terhantui oleh ucapanmu sendiri, lelaki sejati ataupun lelaki dengann wajah cantik sepertimu tidak akan melanggar janji, kan?" sindir Kibum yang membuat Heechul semakin kesal dan menyesal telah berjanji hal itu pada Kibum.

"Hyung, aku jadi ingin sekali sebuah mobil. Aku bosan diantar jemput lagi oleh supir pribadiku." Sambil mengerlingkan matanya, Kibum menepuk bahu Heechul. Dan, Heechul hanya bisa menegak ludahnya ddengan paksa. Jangan bilang itu adalah permintaan Kibum padanya… dan jangan bilang bahwa Kibum menginginkan sebuah mobil, dari janji asal-asalannya.

"Dia bilang apa? Mobil?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka semua menyebalkan!"

"Mereka yang menyeretku untuk menjalani tes itu dan kini mereka yang menyuruhku untuk pulang duluan! Mengusirku dari rumah sakit, eoh? Aiisshhhh awas sajaaaaa!" Kyuhyun menendang sebuah kaleng minuman ringan dengan sembarangan. Wajahnya merengut kesal. Ah, siapa yang tidak kesal? Appa dan Eomma-nya bilang bahwa ia lebih baik pulang duluan mengingat bahwa sekarang kondisi Kyuhyun sudah membaik.

"Changmin juga menyebalkan! Dia juga ikut menyeretku ke rumah sakit, dan kemana dia sekarang, heh? Pergi berkencan dengan semua makanannya itu?! dasar Food Monster!" hampir saja Kyuhyun membuang setenteng plastic berisi buku matematika yang ia beli beberapa jam silam. Ia terlalu sayang dengan barang miliknya itu.

"Awas kau Jung Changmin! Aku murkaaaaaa!" Kyuhyun mengentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, tidak tahukah dia? Orang-orang di sekitarnya menatapnya dengan aneh. Beruntung Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari area rumah sakit.

"Aish, pabbo Gui Xian. Uangku habis…"

"Omona! Perutku… lapar lapar lapar lapar."

"Uangku habis, tidak bisa beli makanan, tidak bisa pulang ke rumah. Bodohnya aku! Kenapa tadi tidak meminta uang pada Appa?" Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya.

"Apa lebih baik aku makan saja buku matematika ini? sepertinya… astaga! Aku baru ingat besok adalah tahap pertama seleksi olimpiade itu. Berarti aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk belajar. Haaahh menyebalkan!"

"Ck! Jika saja aku sudah mengajukan formulir itu lebih awal, pasti aku tidak perlu lagi memohon-mohon pada Eomma untuk memperbolehkan aku ikut. Aku benar-benar menyesal karena memberikan formulir pendaftaran itu pada batas akhir, ah tapi yang penting aku bisa ikut." Kyuhyun masih bermonolog dan menggerutu kesal meratapi nasibnya.

"Untung saja tubuhku sudah tidak lemas lagi, aish jinjja."

Karena lelah melakukan kegiatan 'menggerutu'nya itu, akhirnya Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi panjang di samping sebuah barisan pertokoan yang tidak terlalu ramai disana.

Tangan Kyuhyun dengan cekatan segera memfungsikan ponsel canggihnya itu dan menekan angka 3 untuk speed dial. Berharap agar orang yang diteleponnya yaitu Changmin akan mengangkatnya dan menjemputnya kesini. Namun, sepertinya Kyuhyun harus menenggak pil pahitnya sendiri karena panggilan di seberang sana menyuarakan suara wanita yang sangat merdu itu, mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa nomor yang ia tuju sedang tidak aktif.

Karena kesal, akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan ponsel miliknya itu ke dalam kantung celana. Kakinya kembali ia langkahkan dengan malas untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Sepertinya, berjalan untuk menuju rumahnya sekarang bukanlah ide yang baik namun sepertinya hanya ide itu yang ada di kepalanya.

"Hari ini menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan. Sesampai di rumah nanti, awas saja jika pintu rumah masih terkunci dari dalam dan belum berpenghuni, akan aku bakar rumahku sendiri."

"Hari yang sial itu ternyata benar-benar ada, ya? Aisshh."

"Haaahh. Perutku lapar… aku…" kalimat yang akan diucapkannya mendadak hilang begitu saja ketika matanya menangkap seorang wanita berumur kurang dari 40 tahun yang ingin menyeberang namun langkahnya begitu lambat. Meski ia tahu bahwa lampu lalu lintas yang berdiri gagah itu masih menunjukkan warna merah, namun ia juga tahu bahwa tidak lama lagi warna lampu itu akan berubah hijau dan…

"AWAS!"

Suara klakson mobil dari banyaknya mobil-mobil yang tengah melintasi jalanan yang ramai itu membuat seluruh warga yang berada di tempat kejadian terkejut setengah mati. Sesosok wanita refleks didorong oleh Kyuhyun yang tadi berlari kearahnya dengan cepat dan sekejap mata. Wanita itu jatuh tersungkur dekat trotoar dan meringis kesakitan ketika tangan dan kakinya yang bergesekan dengan aspal. Ia sendiri seolah baru menyadari apa yang baru saja menimpa pada dirinya, bahkan ia hampir tidak mengingat bagaimana ia bisa terjatuh di pinggir jalan. Ia hanya bisa mengingat bahwa sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan cepat kearahnya. Namun ketika wanita itu kembali tersadar, ia kini baru dapat ambil kesimpulan bahwa ia baru saja terhindar dari sebuah kecelakaan.

Seorang pemuda yang tidak jauh di sampingnya yang kini menghampiri wanita tersebut dan menyentuh pelan bahunya lalu mencoba untuk memapahnya.

"Gwenchanayo?"

"Mianhae, aku yang tadi mendorongmu hingga membuatmu terjatuh. Mianhae nan jeongmal mianhae. Apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun refleks berbicara menggunakan bahasa korea pada orang asing yang baru saja diselamatkannya itu, tanpa mengetahui bahwa apakah wanita itu bisa berbicara bahasa korea atau tidak.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang karena wanita itu nampaknya masih sangat shock bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Kyuhyun menatap resah orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang kini mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hei, Kyuhyun baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, kan? Kenapa para warga disitu memandangnya seolah dia yang baru mencelakakan wanita ini?

Ah, sebenarnya Kyuhyun masih belum mengerti sebenarnya para warga disana menatapnya dengan aneh karena dirinya yang berbicara bahasa selain bahasa inggris yang sepertinya tidak dimengerti oleh mereka.

"Nyonya, lengan anda terluka. Izinkan saya membawa anda ke klinik, ya?" bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun harus bertanggung jawab karena ia juga secara tidak langsung membuat wanita yang wajahnya tidak seperti wajah khas orang barat itu.

Bahkan Kyuhyun melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa tidak ada uaang sepeserpun di dompetnya. Bagaimana bisa ia membawa wanita itu ke klinik?

"Saya rasa barang-barang ini akan kau butuhkan, nak. Terimalah." Seorang pria paruh baya dengan bahasa inggris yang lancar memberikan secara cuma-cuma sejumlah kapas, plester, dan satu obat antiseptic dengan kemasan kecil dari dalam tas pundaknya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah, thank you very much, sir. Thank you so much." Kyuhyun mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan berulang-ulang pada pria berwajah ramah itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar beruntung karena masih ada orang-orang yang cukup peduli dengan kejadian ini. Dan Kyuhyun juga benar-benar beruntung karena wanita yang diselamatkannya itu mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dengan bahasa korea yang fasih. Ah, setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak perlu bersusah payah mengeluarkan kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya yang tidak terlalu fasih itu, kan?

.

.

"Aku harap anda tidak seperti ini lagi, ahjumma. Tadi, anda benar-benar hampir celaka. Seharusnya, jika sedang menyeberangi jalan raya, anda tidak boleh melamun atau melakukan kegiatan lain sampai anda sampai di seberang jalan dengan selamat. Itu berbahaya." Kyuhyun masih sibuk menceramahi wanita yang tidak banyak bicara itu sambil meneteskan obat antiseptic pada lengan dan ujung kakinya yang terluka.

Wanita itu sedikit meringis ketika obat yang diteteskan seorang remaja yang tidak dikenalnya itu menyentuh lukanya. "Tapi, anda tidak pernah berniat untuk bunuh diri, kan? Kenapa anda berjalan dengan tatapan mata yang kosong dan melamun di jalan raya?" Kyuhyun masih mengoceh.

"Pikiranku tidak sependek itu, Nak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku akhir-akhir ini." Wanita itu mencoba untuk tersenyum menenangkan.

"Jika ahjumma sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang selalu mengganggumu, pergilah berdoa kepada Tuhan. Yakinlah bahwa Tuhan selalu mendengar setiap keluh kesah kita, karena Tuhan tidak tuli dan Tuhan tidak pernah tidur. Jangan pernah memendamnya sendiri. Itu tidak baik, ahjumma."

"…." Wanita itu terdiam. Matanya masih menatap lekat sosok pemuda yang sudah menolongnya itu.

"Ahjumma tahu, tidak? Aku juga pernah merasakan bagaimana posisi ahjumma sekarang, yaitu merasakan sesuatu yang rumit dan tidak berujung. Yang aku lakukan pertama kali saat itu untuk memadamkan hatiku yang emosi yaitu memeluk seseorang dan berbagi masalah padanya. Cara itu cukup manjur bagiku."

"Oleh karena itu, aku berharap agar ahjumma melakukan saranku. Jika ahjumma sanggup, kau bisa bercerita dan berbagi masalah dengan orang terdekatmu, jika tidak sanggup maka berbagilah dengan Tuhan. Yakinlah bahwa Tuhan akan memberikan jalan keluar yang terbaik untukmu."

Wanita itu tersenyum tulus pada sosok yang sudah memberikannya nasihat yang begitu berharga. Kepalanya seolah sudah disiram dengan air yang begitu sejuk mendengar celotehan polos remaja itu. Dan wajah polos kekanak-kanakan itu, seolah tidak asing baginya dan rasanya ia begitu ingin merengkuh sosok yang banyak berbicara itu.

"Cha… sudah selesai, ahjumma. Mianhae, aku tidak berbakat dalam membalut luka." Kyuhyun menyengir sambil mengusap tengkuk belakangnya.

"Omong-omong, ahjumma adalah orang korea yang kedua yang kutemui di New York ini, hehehe. Oh ya, ahjumma tinggal dimana? Biar aku antar kau pulang ke rumahmu, ya?" Tawar Kyuhyun.

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum hangat sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung apartemen yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk sekarang. "Ahjumma tinggal di apartemen itu, Nak. Tidak jauh juga, dan tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu."

"Baiklah jika ahjumma tidak perlu kuantar, tapi ahjumma bisa berjalan, kan? Kakimu sudah tidak terlalu sakit?" Kyuhyun yang masih berlutut di tanah itu menawarkan kembali bantuannya pada wanita yang sedang mencoba menyamankan untuk duduk di kursi yang sama tempat Kyuhyun duduk disitu sebelumnya.

"Kakiku sudah lebih baik, tenang saja. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu, Nak. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku, kau juga sudah mengobati lukaku, dan kau juga sudah memberiku banyak nasihat.. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana berterima kasih padamu." Wanita itu menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku tulus membantumu, ahjumma. Jangan sungkan, aku senang bisa membantumu." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, rasa-rasanya semua kekesalan yang tadi sempat ia rasakan itu menguap begitu saja ketika menatap dengan dalam sosok wanita berwajah teduh itu di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit untuk meluruskan kakinya yang pegal lalu menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor. Ia kembali menatap wajah wanita itu.

"Oh ya,namaku Zhao Gui Xian. Siapa namamu, ahjumma?"

Wanita itu sempat terdiam beberapa detik dan ikut menatap manic hitam milik Kyuhyun itu. hatinya seolah terasa sesak ketika mencoba untuk mendalami wajah remaja di depannya yang mengingatkannya dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang pernah menjadi objek semua tangisannya dulu.

"Namaku Kim Hannah. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu di kota New York ini, Gui Xian."

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : saya mau ngucapin ****terimakasih**** saya secara khusus kepada salah satu readers dengan user name "unknown" yang sudah memberi tau kesalahan saya dalam pnjelasan tes ekokardiogram-nya Kyu di chap sebelumnya^^ Kemarin itu memang saya salah ketik pd katup jantung, harusnya bukan katup "ventrikel sinister" tapi harusnya katup "pulmonalis" trus juga untuk tambahan lainnya thanksss banget udah mengoreksi hehe**

**Saya ngga mau update kilat lagiiiiiiiiiiii, tapi kalo reviewnya banyak saya berubah pkiran *plak* masih ada new readers yg nanya "ini yg nulis FFnya authornnya ada dua ya" huahaha iya ada dua, tapi kami itu prnah tinggal di satu rahim, 16 tahun silam ._.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : The Puzzle and The Chance**

**Chapter : 12 of …**

**Author : Ara and Aira**

**Twitter : ckhevl98 atau resyaira98**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Brothership, and Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun / Zhao Gui Xian**

** Kim Kibum as Park Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo**

** Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

** Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin**

**And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Ketika topeng harus dipasangkan tertukar, ketika kedua saudara sedarah harus membohongi diri mereka masing-masing dan saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Life is like a Puzzle who give us thousand Chance to arrange it.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE. Need Review, please?^^**

**A/N : Mianhae~ Alurnya saya percepat :)**

.

.

.

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

.

"Baiklah jika ahjumma tidak perlu kuantar, tapi ahjumma bisa berjalan, kan? Kakimu sudah tidak terlalu sakit?" Kyuhyun yang masih berlutut di tanah itu menawarkan kembali bantuannya pada wanita yang sedang mencoba menyamankan untuk duduk di kursi yang sama tempat Kyuhyun duduk disitu sebelumnya.

"Kakiku sudah lebih baik, tenang saja. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu, Nak. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku, kau juga sudah mengobati lukaku, dan kau juga sudah memberiku banyak nasihat.. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana berterima kasih padamu." Wanita itu menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku tulus membantumu, ahjumma. Jangan sungkan, aku senang bisa membantumu." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, rasa-rasanya semua kekesalan yang tadi sempat ia rasakan itu menguap begitu saja ketika menatap dengan dalam sosok wanita berwajah teduh itu di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit untuk meluruskan kakinya yang pegal lalu menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor. Ia kembali menatap wajah wanita itu.

"Oh ya,namaku Zhao Gui Xian. Siapa namamu, ahjumma?"

Wanita itu sempat terdiam beberapa detik dan ikut menatap manic hitam milik Kyuhyun itu. hatinya seolah terasa sesak ketika mencoba untuk mendalami wajah remaja di depannya yang mengingatkannya dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang pernah menjadi objek semua tangisannya dulu.

"Namaku Kim Hannah. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu di kota New York ini, Gui Xian."

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 12**

**.**

**.**

**Life is like a Puzzle.**

**If you not have the chance, you are never arrange and finish it**

.

.

.

"Eomma!"

Semenjak perginya sosok remaja yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari sebuah insiden kecil itu, Hannah masih setengah melamunkan wajah familiar si pemuda yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Bahkan ia sampai tidak sadar jika Donghae sudah berteriak dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Eomma? Jangan melamun!"

Barulah Hannah menyadari bahwa salah satu putranya itu kini sudah setengah merajuk padanya. "Donghae-ya? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Sejak tadi, Eomma. Apa sih yang kau lamunkan? Huh menyebalkan."

"Tidak ada yang Eomma lamunkan, sayang." Sang Eomma menyadari bahwa putranya tersebut ternyata membawa serta orang lain. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae, memintanya untuk memperkenalkannya atau sekedar menjelaskan sesuatu. Namun, wajah namja yang dibawa oleh anaknya itu kembali mengingatkannya pada seseorang…

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Perlukah kita lakukan sesi perkenalan, Hyung?" Donghae menyikut pinggang Jungsoo. Sedangkan sosok yang disikut oleh Donghae itu masih menundukkan pandangannya.

"Eh.. i.. itu.. a..aku…" Jungsoo terbata, entah kenapa menjadi sesulit ini untuk memperkenalkan diri. Namun, apakah semua ini tidaklah konyol? Kau memperkenalkan dirimu sendiri pada Eomma yang sudah melahirkanmu. Mungkin bagi Jungsoo itu sangat konyol!

Jungsoo menarik nafas panjang. Sedangkan Hannah masih terdiam menatapnya dengan intens.

"Apa aku sungguh harus… apa kau tidak mengenalku?" Kini giliran Jungsoo yang menatap intens Hannah.

Hannah mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak apa jika kau merasa asing dengan wajahku, tidak apa jika kau tidak mengenalku. Yang penting perlu kau ketahui bahwa aku selalu mengingat dan merindukanmu bahkan tidak pernah melupakanmu satu detikpun dalam hidupku…" Jungsoo tersenyum. Air matanya menggenang, ia begitu merindukan sosok wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Sudah sebelas tahun… benar-benar sebelas tahun lamanya. Aku…" Jungsoo meneteskan air matanya, namun ia tetap membiarkan air mata itu mengalir dengan lancang ke pipinya. Suaranya mendadak tercekat membuatnya tidak bisa melanjutkan satu katapun. Hatinya benar-benar tidak sanggup membendung semua rasa rindunya, padawanita lembut yang berstatus ibu kandungnya itu.

Barulah Hannah menyadari sesuatu itu, sesuatu yang sempat menghilang itu. wajah yang begitu ia kenal itu. Hannah dengan cepat membawa namja berusia 20 tahun itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau…"

Bodohnya ia sempat tidak mengenalnya. Padahal, namja yang sudah beranjak dewasa itu masih mengingatnya dengan pasti, masih menyimpan semua memori dengannya.

"Sudah, jangan dilanjutkan lagi. Mianhae, nan jeongmal mianhaeyo… Tolong maafkan aku…"

"Mianhae, tolong maafkan lagi aku yang bodoh ini. Kau tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang tampan, eoh? Memang sudah sebelas tahun lamanya, hingga ingatanku padamu tidak berbekas. Mianhae…" Hannah tidak sanggup berkata-kata lain selalin merapalkan kata "maaf" dan sebuah pelukan yang hangat.

Donghae yang hanya bisa melihat momen haru itu ikut menangis diam. Ada perasaan lain dalam hatinya yang menghangat, sangat hangat meski hanya melihat sebuah perpisahan yang kembali melebur menjadi sebuah pertemuan.

"Eomma merindukanmu, Jungsoo-ya…"

Jungsoo tidak membalas kata-kata Eomma-nya. Ia hanya membalas pelukan erat Eomma-nya. Tidak berniat untuk melepasnya lagi. Tanpa ia ungkapkan melaui lisannya juga, seluruh dunia sudah tahu bahwa ia merindukan sosok wanita ini hingga ia hampir gila.

"Eomma, tinggalkan Negara ini. Kajja, kita pulang…"

.

.

.

.

"Ponsel Changmin masih tidak aktif, Yun…" Hyejin benar-benar gelisah ketika Kyuhyun sudah sampai di rumah dan meneleponnya lalu memberitahukan pada ibunya bahwa ketika Kyuhyun tiba, pintu rumah sudah terbuka lebar dan keadaan rumah yang benar-benar berantakan, jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Entah siapa yang melakukannya.

Hyejin sempat berpikir apakah ada pencuri atau perampok yang masuk kedalam rumah mereka. Namun ketika percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun beberapa saat yang lalu kembali melaporkan padanya bahwa hanya ruang tamu dan kamar Changmin yang berantakan, sedangkan kamarnya dan Yunho serta kamar Kyuhyun masih baik-baik saja. Jadi, ia menduga bahwa bukan pencuri atau orang asing yang melakukan itu pada rumah mereka. Pelakunya sudah tentu adalah Changmin, dan kini Hyejin benar-benar khawatir pada putra satu-satunya itu.

'_Eomma, apa kau yakin bahwa Changmin yang melakukan ini? Jika yang berantakan adalah kulkas atau dapur, aku sangat yakin bahwa Chwang yang melakukannya. Tapi, saat aku tiba, hanya ruang tamu dan kamar Changmin yang berantakan. Lagipula, untuk apa juga Chwang memporak-porandakan ruang tamu bahkan kamarnya sendiri? Bagaimana jika ada pencuri masuk ke rumah kita? Astaga!'_

Hyejin menghela nafas lalu beringsut memijat keningnya, "Yun, aku khawatir pada Changmin. Ini semua salahku…"

Yunho yang masih konsentrasi menyetir masih mendiamkan istrinya yang tengah dilanda cemas itu. pandangannya tetap lurus ke jalanan mencoba untuk tidak memecahkan fokusnya.

"Apa Changmin marah pada kita? Kita memang sudah keterlaluan padanya. Changmin sudah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Gui Xian. Aku…"

"Hentikan semua rasa cemasmu itu dan berhenti menyalahkan atas semua yang telah terjadi. Hubungi Gui Xian dan katakan padanya untuk tetap di rumah dan jangan keluar mencari Changmin. Anak itu belum sembuh benar." Tegas Yunho.

Hyejin mengangguk pelan dan ponselnya dengan cepat kembali terhubung dengan Kyuhyun alias Gui Xian.

"Yeoboseyo? Gui Xian, kau…"

'_Aku sedang mencari Changmin, Eomma. Aku akan kembali ke rumah sekitar satu jam langi jika aku tidak menemukannya. Cepatlah kembali, ne? Aku tutup dulu, Eomma.'_

Hyejin berdecak kesal ketika mendengar Kyuhyun yang berbicara tanpa jeda dan memutuskan dengan sepihak panggilannya. Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur keluar rumah untuk mencari Changmin.

.

.

.

.

"Kau masih dibawah umur, pabbo! Hentikan sekarang!" hardik Kyuhyun.

"Kau… hik… mengangguku!"

Changmin yang ditemukan oleh Kyuhyun di warung pinggiran jalan ternyata sedang minum soju dan sudah hampir menghabiskan dua botol soju. Beruntung sekali karena tempat pelarian Changmin masih terjangkau oleh pengawasan Kyuhyun. Meskipun Kyuhyun sangat membencinya karena minum dan mabuk di warung pinggir jalan adalah pelarian masalah Changmin, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada Changmin minum wine di café. Entah apa alasannya, hanya itu yang terbersit di pikiran Kyuhyun.

"YA! Jung Changmin! Ayo kita pulang! Hari akan mendekati malam! Aku heran bagaimana bisa kau mabuk pada petang hari yang sejuk seperti ini. Aishh." Kyuhyun mengambil gelas kecil yang kembali akan ditenggak oleh Changmin.

"Jika Appa tahu, aku akan menjamin bahwa kau akan berakhir di tangannya dan… YAK! Sudah kubilang hentikan!" Kyuhyun kembali berseru keras ketika Changmin yang tidak kehabisan akal setelah gelasnya direbut kini malah meminum langsung dari botol soju itu dengan rakus.

"Bangunlah, Chwang! Palli! Jika ada polisi yang lewat dan menemukan pelajar seperti kita berada disini, kau mau mati, hah?"

"Jangan… hik… mengangguku…" Changmin yang cegukan membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakannya.

Kyuhyun menyerah ketika menatap wajah Changmin yang memerah karena mabuk, suara kakak 'kembar'nya itu juga terdengar lesu. "Sebenarnya masalah apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, eoh?! Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku…" Kyuhyun melunak.

Changmin menatap sekilas wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau bodoh ya? Tentu saja kau… tentu saja kau…hik…"

"A…aku? Apa maksud…"

"Kau adalah masalahku.. hik… kau adalah masalahku, Gui Xian… ini karenamu…" Changmin mulai meracau.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Meskipun Changmin mengatakan itu ketika kondisinya yang tidak dalam kesadaran penuh, entah apa hatinya terasa sakit. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan padanya?

"Semuanya salahmu… jika saja kau… jika saja ingatanmu tidak hilang… pasti mereka tidak akan melakukan semua ini…" Changmin berhenti minum dan meletakkan botol soju itu.

"Aku… hiks… aku takut, Gui Xian… semuanya benar-benar mengerikan… kau memang bodoh…"

Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti apa yang Changmin katakan, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap diam dan mendengarkan semua keluhan Changmin itu.

"Pantas saja… hiks… pantas saja semua ini terasa janggal bagiku… ternyata semua ini adalah drama yang menyakitkan… hik…"

"Changmin-ah…"

"Tidakkah kau menyadari mengapa… mengapa namamu tidak menggunakan marga Jung? Zhao Gui Xian… namamu seperti nama China… kau juga tidak memakai marga Appa… hiks… tidak sepertiku yang menggunakan marga itu… namaku Jung Changmin. Ya, Jung Changmin imnida." Changmin menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri. Matanya membuka dan menutup sambil menggenggam telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

DEG.

Kyuhyun baru terpikir sekarang. Changmin benar, kenapa ia baru terbersit dengan hal aneh pada namanya sendiri? Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya setelah sekian lama ia terbangun dari komanya dan hidup bersama keluarga ini?

"Gui Xian… kau tahu? Kalau… hik… kalau kita kembar, meskipun kita kembar tidak identik… tapi mengapa aku tidak merasakan… suatu kesamaan diantara… kita? Ternyata, dugaanku… benar… saat itu…" Changmin menautkan alisnya, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Eomma bilang, ia menemukanmu kembali di panti asuhan setelah selama 5 tahun kehilanganmu… panti asuhan? Hahaha… lalu bagaimana bisa mereka menemukanmu dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri… mereka bilang mereka menemukanmu..hik.. dalam keadaan koma… mereka bilang kau mengalami kecelakaan saat di Seoul… dan mereka menemukanmu dengan tidak sengaja… aku… hiks… harus percaya dengan perkataan yang mana? Membingungkan.. Hik…"

"Kau tahu? Aku hidup dengan… hik.. dengan semua pertanyaan di kepalaku itu… aku gila… hik… aku benar-benar akan gila! Kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan! Hiks… ternyata semuanya benar! SEMUA YANG AKU PERTANYAKAN PADA HATIKU ITU, SEMUANYA BENAR!"

Changmin mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Ia membentur-benturkan kepalanya pada meja.

Kyuhyun mulai geram. "Kau meragukan itu? Kau meragukan bahwa kita ini bukan anak kembar atas semua perbedaan yang kita miliki?! Apa yang kau ragukan, Changmin-ah?! Aku tidak mengerti denganmu! Apa yang telah kau ketahui sebenarnya? Darimana kau bisa mengetahui itu semua? Bagaimana bisa kau yakin bahwa segala hal itu adalah hal yang aneh bagimu! Apa yang…"

"AKU MEMANG MERAGUKAN ITU SEJAK DULU!" Changmin menggebrak meja dengan keras. Ia bangun dengan paksa lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah yang terburu-buru dan sempoyongan.

Beberapa orang di kedai itu mulai memperhatikan mereka. Karena Changmin berjalan sempoyongan, Kyuhyun dapat dengan mudah menghalanginya dan meraih bahu Changmin dengan paksa.

"Katakan sekali lagi! Katakan lagi padaku bahwa kau memang penuh dengan keraguan! Jika kau tidak bisa menerima sebuah fakta, jangan pernah dengan mudah berpikir seperti itu! Darimana kau bisa berpikir sejauh itu? Jawab aku, Changmin!"

"Kau mudah mempercayai sesuatu yang membuatmu buruk! Sedikitpun aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan tentangku, tapi aku mohon berpikirlah realistis! Hentikan semua pikiran gilamu itu!" Kyuhyun tahu bahwa sebuah hal yang sia-sia jika berbicara dengan orang mabuk, namun ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Changmin pasti telah mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti ini. ia harus mencari tahu!

"Itu… hiks… bukan hasil pikiranku… itu semua… adalah fakta… "

Sesaat Changmin mengatakan itu, tubuhnya limbung kearah Kyuhyun. Beruntung, Kyuhyun dengan refleks menahan beban tubuh Changmin. Namun, pikiran Kyuhyun menjadi tidak tenang atas perkataan Changmin sebelumnya.

"Fakta? Apa maksudnya?"

.

.

.

.

Kibum yang masih berjalan dengan tenang ke kelasnya hanya bisa terheran-heran karena setiap siswa atau siswi lainnya yang ia lewati tersenyum-senyum padanya. Sejenak, Kibum berhenti untuk melihat penampilannya.

"Apa ada yang salah?" monolog Kibum. Ia melirik ke tasnya, mencari tahu apakah ada benda aneh yang tertempel disana oleh anak-anak yang iseng. Tapi, semua yang ia lihat baik-baik saja.

"Kyuhyun-ah chukkae!" Heechul menepuk bahu Kibum dengan keras membuat anak yang akan memasuki kelasnya itu sempat tersentak.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Hyung." Kibum berkata lirih.

"Hei! Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu itu?"

Kibum mengernyit. "Ada apa dengan apanya?"

"Aish! Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan, ya? Kau tidak memberiku kabar tentang kompetisi itu! Astagaaa otakmu benar-benar menyeramkan sampai bisa menaklukan soal-soal kompetisi itu dengan mudah!"

"Kompetisi?" Kibum mengernyit heran.

Heechul memutar bola matanya. "Apa setelah kau mengikuti olimpiade itu, otakmu menjadi tercecer di tanah, heh?"

Kibum masih belum bisa mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan subae-nya itu. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan, Heechul Hyung?"

Heechul menepuk dahinya dan merutuk kesal karena Kibum yang masih belum mengerti.

"Kau sudah membuka situs web-nya? Pengumuman hasil pemenang olimpiade itu, sudah belum?"

Kibum baru mengerti sekarang. Ia hanya membuka mulutnya menyadari kebodohannya. "Belum. Pengumumannya akan diumumkan pada hari ini pukul enam pagi. Tenang saja, Hyung. Sekarang baru pukul delapan." Kibum setengah menyengir.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kuakui bahwa kau memang hebat dan pintar. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku merasa kebodohan telah menimpamu. Kyuhyun pabboya!"

"Ya, Hyung! Kenapa kau mengataiku seperti itu?" ucap Kibum tidak jelas.

Heechul berdecak kesal. "Ck! Pengumuman itu sudah keluar dua jam yang lalu, bodoh!"

"Pengumuman?"

Kibum berpikir sejenak. "Astaga! Kau benar, Hyung! Bisa aku pinjam ponselmu? Aku harus membuka situs webnya dan…"

"Tidak perlu susah payah membuka situs web itu lagi. Namamu terpampang jelas di koran pagi ini. disana tertulis 'Park Kyuhyun, siswa cerdas berikutnya yang akan maju ke International Olympiad of Mathematic di Jepang untuk membawa nama Korea Selatan pada dunia.' Kau memang kekurangan informasi, ya?"

"Mwo? Jinjja? Lucu sekali, Hyung." Kibum tertawa kecil. Rasa-rasanya, Heechul seperti mengerjainya saja.

"Ya terserah kau saja, Kyu. Baca saja ini!" Heechul segera menyerahkan koran yang sejak tadi ia baca.

Ketika manik Kibum menangkap apa yang dimaksud oleh Heechul di koran itu, dalam hitungan detik ia sudah tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

"Aku harus menemui Jang seonsaengnim." Kibum mengambil langkah seribu dan meninggalkan Heechul yang meneriakinya. Poor Heechul.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan lesu sore ini meski senyuman masih tercetak di bibirnya. Pagi tadi, ia sudah mengikuti olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional yang diselenggarakan di dinas pendidikan New York di pusat kota. Olimpiade itu diikuti oleh siswa-siswi terbaik dari sekolahnya di seluruh penjuru kota. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun salah satu dari banyaknya siswa yang ikut serta.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang berat untuknya karena pikiran dan tenaganya terkuras habis oleh olimpiade itu. Ya, sejak pagi Kyuhyun diberi izin dispensasi untuk mengikuti kompetisi itu untuk mewakilkan nama sekolahnya. Siangnya, ketika olimpiade matematika itu sudah diselenggarakan ia juga harus tetap menunggu disana untuk pengumuman yang akan disampaikan hari itu juga. Mungkin bagi siswa lain, itu bukan hal yang melelahkan karena selama menunggu disana para siswa hanya perlu duduk untuk mendengarkan perbincangan khusus beberapa narasumber terkait peserta kompetisi itu dan struktur kancah olimpiade tingkat nasional sampai tingkat internasional. Namun bagi Kyuhyun, itu merupakan hari yang menyebalkan karena hatinya yang saat ini masih mengkhawatirkan satu nama, –Changmin-. Bocah itu ditemukan mabuk dan kondisinya kacau. Tentu saja Kyuhyun khawatir!

Kembali pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan lunglai sambil menyeret kakinya yang pegal. Ia segera meletakkan dengan penuh hati-hati dua buah kotak hitam berselimut beludru tipis di meja ruang tengah. Dengan tubuh yang lelah, ia membantingkan tubuhnya sendiri untuk duduk di sofa empuk itu dengan matanya yang masih menatap sendu foto keluarganya yang terpajang di dinding sampingnya.

Pintu yang terbuka dengan cepat sempat mengagetkan Kyuhyun, namun dengan cepat pula ia membaringkan tubuhnya lalu meletakkan satu tangan kanannya untuk menutupi matanya yang terpejam.

"Gui Xian! Astaga, maaf sayang… maafkan Eomma…"

Ternyata pelaku yang membuka pintu itu adalah Hannah dan Yunho disusul oleh Changmin yang masuk dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Kalian terlambat." Kyuhyun berucap datar. Ia masih cukup kecewa dengan kedatangan orang tuanya sekarang.

Yunho menarik pelan tangan Kyuhyun yang menutupi matanya itu. "Mianhae. Tadi Appa ada operasi besar, dan Eomma-mu harus pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Changmin. Sungguh, kami tidak bermaksud untuk melupakannya."

"Bilang saja kalian lupa! Aku sudah mengirim pesan dan menghubungi kalian. Tapi tidak satupun dari kalian yang mengangkat panggilanku atau sekedar membalas pesanku!"

Changmin hanya berdecak melihat Kyuhyun yang masih sulit untuk dibujuk. Sebenarnya, memang salah kedua orang tuanya yang lagi-lagi berbohong. Tadi, ia diajak pergi ke suatu tempat oleh Appa dan Eomma-nya untuk berbicara hal penting mengenai Kyuhyun dan membuat suatu kesepakatan pada Changmin. Sekarang sudah menjadi kebiasaan baru orang tuanya jika ingin berbicara tentang Kyuhyun padanya mengingat bahwa dirinya yang sudah mengetahui rahasia besar itu, kedua orang tuanya pasti akan mengajaknya pergi ke kafe atau suatu tempat yang jauh dari keramaian meski sebenarnya jika ingin berbicara sesuatu, di rumah pun bisa. Changmin pikir, mungkin Eomma-nya takut kejadian 'terbongkarnya rahasia' itu terulang lagi. Dan Changmin juga berpikir jika Eomma-nya takut ia keceplosan lagi jika mengatakan sesuatu, seperti saat ia mabuk kemarin. Padahal, mereka sudah berjanji untuk menghadiri olimpiade Kyuhyun dan mendukungnya hari ini.

"Jangan marah, hm? Ini salah Eomma yang hampir melupakan janji kita, mianhae…"

"Jadi, kau mendapat posisi ke berapa, eoh? Setelah operasi, Mr. Robert menghubungiku, dia bilang bahwa kau berhasil dalam kompetisi itu." Yunho membantu istrinya yang masih membujuk Kyuhyun.

"Lihat saja tulisan pada piala dan warna medaliku!" ketus Kyuhyun.

Yunho dan Hannah hampir saja melupakan dua buah kotak berlapis beludru itu di meja sampingnya. Ketika dua buah kotak itu terbuka, ketiga orang itu berseru kagum dan ikut mengucap rasa syukur.

"Medali emas dan tulisan pada pialamu itu adalah namamu dan posisi Juara satu. Ah, tempat pertama? Kau memang hebat! Appa bangga padamu." Yunho tertawa kecil sambil menarik kedua tangan Kyuhyun untuk membuat posisi anaknya itu menjadi duduk.

"Eomma juga sangat bangga padamu, sayang. Kau memang berbakat dalam matematika, eoh? Eomma tidak menyesal telah mengizinkanmu untuk ikut serta dalam olimpiade itu." Hannah tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang masih kesal, mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada Changmin yang menghindarkan kontak mata dengannya.

"Aku masih kesal dengan kalian! Kalian tidak hadir ketika aku dipanggil sebagai pemenang juara pertama dan ketika semua orang memandangku dengan kagum. Aku iri ketika pemenang lain yang juga dipanggil, dan mereka turun dari panggung lalu mereka disambut oleh kedua orang tua mereka yang menyerukan kata bangganya. Sedangkan aku? Aish, kalian tidak menepati janji! Masih untung ada Mr. Robert yang menyambutku!" ah, Kyuhyun sedang merajuk sekarang.

"Mianhae, Gui Xian. Jangan marah lagi, eoh? Begini saja, kau boleh meminta apa saja asalkan kau jangan marah lagi, bagaimana?" tawar Hannah.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, dan tersenyum lebar. Inilah saatnya! "Bagaimana dengan sebuah izin untukku dalam mengikuti olimpiade matematika internasional di Jepang?"

"Apa?"

"Ya, karena aku mendapatkan posisi pertama maka aku yang akan mewakili New York untuk International Math Olympiad di Jepang. Aku diwajibkan untuk ikut masa training disana selama satu minggu penuh. Aku juga sudah dibayar oleh pemerintah untuk segala keperluanku selama kegiatan disana. Kalian harus memberiku izin dan jangan menghambatku! Ini kesempatan emasku. Jebal Appa, Eomma aku harus…"

Penjelasan Kyuhyun terputus ketika Changmin berseru keras padanya. "Tidak! Appa, Eomma, jangan memberi izin padanya! Aku tidak setuju jika kau harus pergi kesana. Bagaimana dengan terapi dan tes-tes kesehatanmu? Bagaimana jika kau drop dan tumbang disana? Dan bagaimana…"

'_**Bagaimana jika kau mendapatkan ingatanmu, dan kami tidak mengetahuinya? Bagaimana jika kau mengetahui semua kebohongan ini?'**_perkataan Changmin terputus, ia hanya bisa berteriak dan melanjutkan ucapannya tadi dalam hatinya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan membalas perkataan Changmin. "Kau tidak berhak melarangku, Chwang! Aku juga masih kesal denganmu, tahu!"

"Aku ini kakakmu! Pokoknya, aku tidak setuju! Serahkan saja kesempatan itu pada pemenang juara kedua. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh ikut!" Changmin tidak mau kalah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, huh?! Kau selalu mendukung semua harapanku, keinginanku dan apa yang ingin aku capai, tapi kenapa kau jadi banyak melarangku!" Kyuhyun naik pitam.

Yunho mendesah keras. "Cukup! Kenapa kalian bertengkar karena hal ini, eoh? Gui Xian, kau boleh ikut olimpiade tingkat selanjutnya itu di Jepang. Asal kau bisa menjaga kesehatanmu. Dan kau, Changmin-ah ikut Appa. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Tegas Yunho.

Setelahnya, Changmin hanya bisa merengut kesal atas keputusan Appa-nya.

.

.

.

.

"Kibummie! Hah… hah.." Jungsoo terengah-engah ketika memasuki rumah besarnya. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Karena terlalu larut dalam rindu bersama Eomma-nya dan Donghae, membuat ia lupa bahwa KIbum telah lama menunggunya pulang dari New York. Dan disinilah Jungsoo, dengan penerbangan tercepat dari New York, ia kembali ke Seoul dan kembali ke rumah Appa-nya.

"Kau terlambat, Hyung." Baru saja Jungsoo membuka kamar Kibum, disana ia sudah disambut oleh Kibum yang melipat kedua tangannya dan duduk manis di sofa kecil disana.

"Mianhae Kibummie… aku…" Jungsoo memegang kedua lututnya yang terasa pegal.

"Kau menyebalkan, Hyung." Nada datar itu kembali meluncur.

Jungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Ia hanya terlambat satu hari dari janjinya untuk kembali dalam waktu tiga hari dari New York dan Kibum sudah semarah ini? ah, tapi memang salahnya juga.

Mata Jungsoo beralih pada Kibum yang bangkit dan kini tengah mengepak pakaiannya dengan cepat, tidak lupa dengan peralatan mandi, dan beberapa peralatan lainnya ke dalam sebuah koper besar. "Pakaianmu agak kusut, Kibummie. Tidak meminta pelayan untuk menyetrikanya untukmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku membawakan komik Butter Cookies yang kau pesan disana, Kibummie."

"…"

"Kau benar-benar marah padaku? Sungguh Kibummie, ada satu hal yang membuat Hyung terlambat pulang dari sana. Hyung sudah bertemu dengan…" baru saja Jungsoo hendak menceritakan bahwa ia telah bertemu Donghae dan Eomma-nya, sebuah handuk mendarat dengan cantik di depan wajahnya.

"Kau belum mandi, kan? Aku tidak yakin bahwa Hyung mandi dua kali sehari selama disana. Cepatlah mandi, aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk membuatkan makan siang untukmu." Kibum segera memasang earphone dan kembali melipat pakaiannya dengan rapih lalu memasukkannya ke dalam koper.

Jungsoo sempat termangu beberapa saat. Ternyata Kibum masih memberikannya sedikit perhatian. Ah, memang tidak ada yang bisa dengan mudah membaca jalan pikiran Kibum. Anak itu sulit ditebak dari raut wajahnya.

"Kibummie, dengarkan Hyung." Jungsoo segera melepas earphone yang menempel di telinga adiknya.

Kibum sempat ingin protes karena earphone yang dipakainya, dilepas begitu saja oleh kakaknya. "Hyung!"

Jungsoo mengulas senyum "Kau selalu membuatku bangga, Kibummie. Selamat atas peraihan juara pertama olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional itu. Kau tidak hanya membuatku bangga, kau benar-benar membuat Korea Selatan bangga padamu. Bahkan, Hyung yakin bahwa Appa-mu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mianhae, karena aku tidak sempat mendukung dan melihatmu mendapat medali dan piala kemenanganmu itu."

Kibum ikut tersenyum kecil. Ia hampir saja melupakan bahwa kakaknya, Park Jungsoo adalah orang yang sangat peka. "Gwaenchana, Jungsoo Hyung. Mendengar bahwa kau sungguh bangga padaku saja aku sudah sangat senang."

Tangan Jungsoo mengacak-acak rambut Kibum. "Sekalipun kau kalah dalam kompetisi itu, Hyung selalu bangga padamu! Aku selalu bangga kepada semua adikku."

Sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Kibum. Ah, begitu senangnya Jungsoo sekarang. Perlahan namun pasti, sikap dingin Kibum sudah banyak berkurang dan tidak terlalu tampak lagi jika berbicara dengannya.

"Musim panas di Jepang akan segera habis. Lebih baik kau berjaga-jaga membawa jaket atau mantel, barangkali saja akan datang musim dingin disana. Hyung bantu membereskan pakaianmu, ya?"

"Shireo! Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa aku menahan hidungku sejak tadi untuk mencium aroma tubuhmu? Cepat mandi sana, Hyung!" Kibum segera bangkit dan mendorong tubuh kakaknya untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Ya! Aku masih tetap tampan meskipun belum mandi, Kibummie!" protes Jungsoo.

Kibum berdecak. "Tapi kau sangat bau, Hyung!"

Jungsoo menghentikan aksi Kibum yang mendorong tubuhnya. Lalu, ia mencium aroma tubuhnya sendiri. "Ah, kau benar. Aku sangat bau." Jungsoo tertawa lebar.

"Aish! Cepat mandi, Hyung!"

.

.

.

.

"Kau masih marah denganku?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, matanya terus fokus mengepak pakaian dan beberapa peralatan lainnya ke dalam koper untuk keperluannya di Jepang nanti.

"Mianhae, Gui Xian. Tadi aku terbawa emosi. Maafkan aku, ya?"

"Memangnya siapa yang marah padamu?"

Changmin memajukan bibirnya. "Kau marah padaku!"

"Ck, aku tidak marah padamu."

"Kau marah padaku, Gui Xian!"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Changmin dan menghentikan kegiatannya. "Kubilang, aku tidak marah padamu! Kenapa kau tidak percaya sih?"

"Lihat? Kau menatapku dengan tajam seperti itu! Kau marah padaku!"

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Chwang!" Kyuhyun menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Tapi nada bicaramu meninggi! Kau benar-benar marah padaku!" Changmin ikut menaikkan nada suaranya.

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas lalu mengacak-acak kasar rambutnya sendiri. "Aiish! Lalu aku harus berbicara apa padamu?! Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak marah!"

Changmin memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Lihat? lagi-lagi kau membentakku seperti itu. Kau sangat marah padaku… aku benar-benar membuatmu marah…"

Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya, kesal dengan Changmin. "Arra, baiklah. Aku marah padamu, Chwang. Kau puas?"

Mata Changmin berbinar. "Woaaa jinjja? Tapi wajahmu terlihat tidak sedang marah padaku. Aneh sekali." Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"YA! Kemari kau tiang listrik!"

.

.

.

.

Jungsoo sudah kelur kamar mandi dalam keadaan segar. Tangannya kini masih bergerak dengan intens untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Ia bahkan baru ingat bahwa ia mandi menggunakan kamar mandi di kamar Kibum. Dan tiba-tiba, ia jadi ingat adiknya itu. Kemana dia?

"Kibummie? Kau dimana?" kaki Jungsoo terbawa untuk menelusuri kamar yang berkonsep megah namun tetap bernuansa modern itu. Jungsoo berhenti di depan ranjang milik adiknya, seharusnya Kibum ada disini bersama dengan kopernya yang tentu masih berantakan.

Entah kenapa, perasaan Jungsoo benar-benar buruk.

Jungsoo segera melesat keluar dari kamar Kibum. Matanya berputar mengitari rumah yang tidak dapat dikatakan besar itu. Ya, rumah mereka atau tepatnya rumah Appa mereka itu memiliki luas yang hampir menyamai luas lapangan sepak bola. Tapi, Jungsoo sudah menduga suatu kemungkinan dimana Kibum sekarang. Kamar Appa mereka.

Ketika di depan pintu ruangan ayahnya, Jungsoo hanya terpaku. Jujur saja, Jungsoo tidak berani masuk. Dari luar, sudah terdengar suara Appa-nya yang terdengar membentak seseorang. Dan ia yakin bahwa seseorang yang dibentak itu adalah Kibum, anak itu pasti ada didalam.

"Dengar! Kau adalah seorang The Key! Kau adalah seorang Park! Seluruh dunia ini harus tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang anak yang menyandang kedua nama itu. Dan kini, The Key milikku ingin meminta izin untuk pergi ke Jepang? Olimpiade matematika tingkat Internasional? Hahaha!" suara tawa Younghwan yang menggelegar terdengar mengerikan.

Younghwan kembali menatap tajam putranya yang sejak tadi masih berdiri kaku di depan meja kerjanya. Putranya, Park Kibum yang selama ini selalu ia panggil dengan sebutan Park Kyuhyun.

"Siapa kau, hm? Kau mau bermain-main dengan kedua gelar yang ada padamu? Cih, mengikuti olimpiade? Sungguh kekanakkan, anakku." Pria paruh baya itu yang masih mengenakan jas formal dengan atribut lengkap layaknya seorang CEO, kini berjalan memutari tubuh anaknya yang masih berdiri seperti patung.

Kibum mencoba melakukan interupsinya. "Appa, itu hanya sebuah olimpiade tingkat Internasional. Aku hanya akan berada di Jepang untuk training dan juga pertandingannya akan diadakan di Negara itu, sekitar satu minggu penuh dan…"

Younghwan hanya mendecih meremehkan. "Hanya sebuah olimpiade? Satu minggu? Lucu sekali. Kau ingin membuat perusahaan keluarga kita bangkrut? Tujuh hari tanpamu, tanpa seorang The Key, tanpa seorang mesin penggerak perusahaanku, kau pikir perusahaanku ini apa?! Aku sudah pernah mengizinkanmu ikut olimpiade tingkat nasional itu, di Seoul. Dan aku hanya memberimu izin, sebatas itu saja. Seharusnya kau mengerti, bahwa aku tidak akan memberimu izin untuk hal yang lebih dari itu! Kau juga…"

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau mau! Aku sudah menjadi bonekamu selama 12 tahun ini! Aku hanya diam dan melakukan semua perintahmu dengan baik, serta menjalankannya dengan apik. Tanpa aku keluhkan sedikitpun apapun yang kulakukan! Alasan apa yang akan kudapat darimu yang melarangku ikut, Appa? Waeyo?!" Kibum memotong perkataan Appa-nya, matanya ia beranikan untuk menatap mata tajam Appa-nya. Kibum tidak takut!

"Pernahkah aku mengeluh padamu, Appa? Aku tidak memiliki teman di sekolah. Aku tidak mempunyai satu orang yang dapat aku sandang menjadi sahabat disana. Aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman dengan setiap bodyguard-mu yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun, bahkan hingga aku masuk ke dalam kelas! Mereka mengikuti jejakku, memata-mataiku seolah aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang merugikanmu!" dada Kibum naik turun tidak beratur. Emosinya benar-benar mengalir dengan sempurna. Tidak peduli jika setelah ini Appa-nya akan membunuhnya karena lancang sudah membentaknya.

"Pernahkah kau memahami bagaimana perasaanku ketika orang-orang di perusahaan menunduk hormat padaku? Itu sunggguh menggelikan. Aku, Park Kibum seorang pemuda yang setelah pulang sekolah akan langsung berganti pakaian dengan setelan jas kantoran yang formal, lalu datang ke perusahaanmu dan duduk di kursi Wakil Direktur disana. Menjadi sebuah otak cerdas di perusahaanmu, perusahaan yang menjijikkan, perusahaan yang telah menyedot habis uang rakyat. Lalu, aku akan mengeluarkan berbagai ide brilianku pada setiap rapat kolega saham, mendapat anggukan setuju dari para pria yang menanamkan modal saham di perusahaanmu yang menjijikkan itu."

Kibum tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali. Ia tetap berdiri tegap di depan Appa-nya yang duduk dengan angkuh disana. Ia siap untuk melontarkan kata-kata yang mewakili semua teriakan di hatinya.

"Appa pikir, aku tidak lelah menjalani itu semua? Membuat tanganku menjadi kotor, karena hasil pikiranku sendiri, yang telah membuat jutaan rakyat negeri ini harus menangis darah karenanya. Bahkan, aku merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri. Aku benar-benar muak! Orang-orang diluar sana, hanya tahu aku ini adalah Park Kyuhyun. Aku hidup sebagai seorang yang sudah mati. Tapi, mereka tidak sepenuhnya salah karena jiwa Park Kibum memang sudah lama mati. Tepatnya, 12 tahun yang lalu! Dan itu adalah salah Appa!"

PLAK!

Sudut bibir Kibum mengeluarkan darah segar. Namun Kibum tetap diam, tidak mengeluarkan ringisan atau apapun. ia hanya menatap tajam sosok Appa-nya yang begitu mengerikan itu.

"Sudah puas bicaranya? Dasar manusia rendahan!" Desis Younghwan. Tangannya segera menekan suatu tombol yang membuat pintu terkunci rapat dari dalam. Ya, ternyata ia sudah tahu bahwa Jungsoo sedang menguping mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Kini, Younghwan tidak ingin diganggu. Ia berdiri, lalu mengambil sebuah cambuk yang tergantung dengan manis di samping meja kerjanya.

BRUK!

Jungsoo yang terkejut karena pintu ruangan Appa-nya tiba-tiba terkunci otomatis. Ia yang merasakan perasaan yang lebih buruk, segera menggedor-gedor dengan keras pintu itu dan mencoba mendobraknya dari luar.

"Appa! Buka pintunya!" Jungsoo berteriak kencang sambil terus mencoba mendobrak pintu itu. Tadi ia sempat melihat Appa-nya mengambil sebuah cambuk. Kibum dalam bahaya sekarang…

CTAR! CTAR!

"Akhh!"

Teriakan Kibum menggema. Bahkan sampai tertangkap oleh telinga Jungsoo. Teriakan itu karena satu pecutan melecut kearah pundak Kibum hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Ia yakin bahwa pundaknya sudah melintang satu garis merah memanjang yang mungkin tidak akan sembuh dalam waktu singkat.

"Dasar anak bodoh!"

CTAR!

"Appa! Aku mohon jangan sakiti Kibum! BUKA PINTUNYA!" Jungsoo benar-benar kalap. Ia sudah panik setengah mati mendengar suara teriakan Kibum yang menyakitkan.

Seorang pria paruh baya yang lainnya menghampiri Jungsoo yang tengah cemas setengah mati. "Tu..tuan muda Jungsoo? A.. apa yang terjadi?"

"Pelayan Lee! Berikan aku kunci cadangan! CEPAT! Adikku terjebak didalam!" Jungsoo segera mengguncang tubuh pelayan Lee yang mendekat padanya.

Pelayan Lee benar-benar gugup. "Se..sepertinya Tuan besar mengaktifkan kunci otomatis yang sistemnya tersambung dengan listrik dan…"

Jungsoo segera berlari menuruni tangga menuju halaman depan rumah mereka, tepatnya berhenti di depan pintu depan rumah. Ia mendekat pada sebuah alat yang menempel di dinding depan rumah mereka, alat itu bernama Bargainser. Yaitu sebuah alat yang berfungsi sebagai pembatas daya listrik yang masuk kedalam rumah, sekaligus sebagai pengukur jumlah daya listrik yang digunakan. Jungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana mengoperasikannya, yang ada dalam kepalanya adalah membuat listrik mati agar ia bisa membuka pintu ruangan Appa-nya yang katanya bersistem listrik. Tangan Jungsoo menyentuh sebuah tombol kecil seperti sakelar namun berwarna biru yang ada didalamnya bernama Miniature Circuit Breaker. Jungsoo sedikit tahu jika Miniature Circuit Breaker pada bargainser ini dalam kondisi off, maka seluruh aliran listrik dalam rumah pun terhenti.

CTAK

Dan benar saja, listrik di rumah mereka padam. Tidak lagi berlama-lama disana, Jungsoo kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menaiki tangga secepat mungkin, lalu mendobrak pintu ruangan Appa-nya. Dan… berhasil!

BRAK!

"KIBUMMIE!"

Jungsoo bahkan menahan nafasnya melihat keadaan adiknya yang begitu mengenaskan.

.

.

.

.

"Uhuk..uhuk.. hueek.." Kyuhyun masih memuntahkan sarapan paginya tadi wastafel kamarnya. Disampingnya, ada Changmin yang masih memijat tengkuk Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muntah, sih? Apa jangan-jangan kau hamil?"

"Aku namja, pabbo! Kau ini.. uhuk.. uhk.. hueekk.."

Hanya berselang beberapa menit, Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi melanjutkan muntahnya. Ia berdiri tegak dengan kaki yang lemas, tangan kirinya mencoba berpengangan pada pinggiran wastafel sedangkan tangan kanannya masih mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue.

"Jantungmu sakit lagi? Aku panggil Eomma dan Appa, ya? Wajahmu pucat, Gui Xian." Changmin masih mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dengan pelan, berusaha membuatnya nyaman.

"Kepalaku sakit, Chwang…" Kyuhyun meremas kepala bagian belakangnya.

Deg.

Changmin takut, benar-benar takut. Ia takut jika ingatan Kyuhyun… kembali. Ah, tidak. Changmin mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang tidak enak badan atau sedang masuk angin.

"Tunggu disini, ya? Aku akan panggil Appa dan Eomma. Berbaringlah dulu di kasurmu, arrachi?"

Changmin segera melesat menuju kamar Appa dan Eomma-nya. Ia benar-benar takut dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri semakin merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di kepalanya. Hatinya juga seperti ikut merasakan sakit pada suatu hal buruk yang tengah menimpa seseorang. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau dan buruk. Dirinya seakan melayang dan terbawa pada suatu masa… sebuah masa yang sepertinya Kyuhyun begitu mengenalnya.

'_**Hae Hyung! Aku dan Kyukyu minta kue ikanmu, yaa! Semuanyaaa.'**_

'_**Bumbum, eottoke? Kita mengotori kaos putih milik Jungsoo Hyungie…'**_

'_**Aisshh appo, Bum! Jangan mencubit pipiku terus, nanti jadi melar seperti adonan kue! Aissh.'**_

'_**Namamu Zhao Gui Xian. Kami adalah orang tuamu, sayang.'**_

'_**Aku bosan memanggilmu dengan sebutan Kibum Hyung. Bagaimana dengan sebutan Bumbum saja?'**_

'_**Kyukyu! Dimana kodok yang kau cari itu? Ayo kita masukkan ke dalam tas Hae hyung!'**_

'_**Dia adalah Changmin, saudara kembarmu.'**_

'_**Kyukyu dan aku kan kembar, jadi kami ingin cangkir yang sama! Cangkir bergambar mobil itu, Eomma!'**_

"Aarghh! Appo… ukh…" Kyuhyun semakin kuat mencengkeram kepalanya. Sekelebat bayangannya mulai datang satu persatu dalam otaknya. Mengisi suatu wadah kosong yang pernah terisi di memori otaknya. Dan semua kilasan balik yang semu itu perlahan mengetuk kembali ingatannya kini.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Yang kini ia lihat adalah Kibum yang tengah dicambuk oleh Appa-nya sendiri, lalu datanglah Jungsoo yang menangis kencang sambil memeluk tubuh Kibum yang… penuh dengan luka dan darah di bajunya. Apa mungkin inilah maksud dari perasaan buruknya?

'_**Kyuhyunnie… ukh… Kyu…'**_

'_**Kyu… tolong aku.. akh.. appo…'**_

Jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdenyut sakit melihat saudara kembarnya dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan itu. Kyuhyun ikut menangis dan ingin mendekati kedua sosok itu yang juga tengah menangis. Kibum menangis kesakitan, disana dan saudara kembarnya itu mengulurkan tangannya. Seolah ingin meminta tolong padanya.

"Ki...kibum Hyung…"

Ketika tangan Kyuhyun ingin meraih tubuh penuh luka didepannya. Satu inci lagi akan bersentuhan, semua penglihatan itu mengabur dan menghilang dengan cepat. Berganti dengan wajah Yunho dan Hyejin serta Changmin yang menghampirinya.

"Astaga Gui Xian! Gwenchanayo?!" Hyejin histeris melihat kondisi 'putra'nya yang jauh dari kata baik.

Namun, lagi dan lagi pandangan Kyuhyun memburam sehingga tidak dapat menangkap wajah ketiga orang didepannya. Kepalanya kembali meraung sakit. Ditambah lagi dengan kondisi jantungnya yang memburuk.

"Ukh… Kibum Hyung…"

Setidaknya, nama itulah yang mengalir keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun sebelum semuanya berakhir gelap.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

A/n : Knapa semua FF kami berakhir di TBC saat Kyuhyun pingsan? -_- Hyaaaa ada yg kangen dengan FF ini? hehe mianhae alurnya dipercepat, soalnya pengen cepet ending sih LOL

**Yg mau follow twitter silahkan, username twitter Ara yaitu (ckhevl98) sedangkan twitter Aira (resyaira98) Free Follback! Khusus utk readers tercinta xD *promosi* lol**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO**

| lail | kyuli 99| mifta cinya| ayusetya198| siskasparkyu0| angel sparkyu| Shofie Kim| aya| Septianurmali1| Hanna shinjiseok| mengkyuwind| rpsckhalways| Choding| erka | Guest (1) | dewidossantosleite| Saryeong| nanakyu| wonhaesung love| Chiffa Kyukazza| dewiangel | Guest (2) | lerian| Desviana407| sofyanayunita1| Yeri LiXiu| ekha sparkyu| Silent readers | Puput| namielf | gyuma3293| phn19 | sparkyubum| ningKyu| ainkyu| Awaelfkyu13| Guest (3) | Evilkyu Vee| adlia| hyunnie02| delishaELF | yolyol | Nisa| Shin Ririn1013| chairun| uu| Siti'sw| oktalita1004 | jiyah9896| meimeimayra | anni | ilmah | hyunchiki| diahretno| Emon204 | narinariana | Ada yg kelewat?


	14. Chapter 14

Title : The Puzzle and The Chance

Chapter : 13 of …

Author : Ara and Aira

Twitter : ckhevl98 atau resyaira98

Rate : Fiction T

Genre : Tragedy, Brothership, and Family

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun / Zhao Gui Xian

Kim Kibum as Park Kibum

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo

Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin

And other cast

Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.

Summary : Ketika topeng harus dipasangkan tertukar, ketika kedua saudara sedarah harus membohongi diri mereka masing-masing dan saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Life is like a Puzzle who give us thousand Chance to arrange it.

Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE. Need Review, please?^^

.

.

.

PREVIEW CHAPTER

.

Jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdenyut sakit melihat saudara kembarnya dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan itu. Kyuhyun ikut menangis dan ingin mendekati kedua sosok itu yang juga tengah menangis. Kibum menangis kesakitan, disana dan saudara kembarnya itu mengulurkan tangannya. Seolah ingin meminta tolong padanya.

"Ki...kibum Hyung…"

Ketika tangan Kyuhyun ingin meraih tubuh penuh luka didepannya. Satu inci lagi akan bersentuhan, semua penglihatan itu mengabur dan menghilang dengan cepat. Berganti dengan wajah Yunho dan Hyejin serta Changmin yang menghampirinya.

"Astaga Gui Xian! Gwenchanayo?!" Hyejin histeris melihat kondisi 'putra'nya yang jauh dari kata baik.

Namun, lagi dan lagi pandangan Kyuhyun memburam sehingga tidak dapat menangkap wajah ketiga orang didepannya. Kepalanya kembali meraung sakit. Ditambah lagi dengan kondisi jantungnya yang memburuk.

"Ukh… Kibum Hyung…"

Setidaknya, nama itulah yang mengalir keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun sebelum semuanya berakhir gelap.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 13

.

.

.

CTAR!

"Akh! Appa… ukh—"

Kibum memejamkan matanya. Sang Appa akan membunuhnya, mungkin? Sakit yang menjalar di sekitar dadanya bekas cambukan itu benar-benar sakit, namun di suatu sudut terdalam di hatinya lebih terasa sangat sakit. Benarkah namja yang masih brutal mencambuknya ini adalah Appa kandungnya? Tidak adakah secercah kasih sayang untuk dirinya yang merupakan anak kandungnya? Bahkan, Kibum tidak yakin bahwa namja bernama Park Younghwan itu adalah seorang manusia yang waras dan berakal sehat. Appa-nya… seperti seorang psikopat. Ah, ralat. Appa-nya memang seorang psikopat!

'Jungsoo Hyung… Kyuhyunnie… tolong aku…'

Namun tiba-tiba, Kibum dengan kesadaran yang terombang-ambing itu hanya menatap lemah Younghwan yang menatapnya dengan aneh dan menghentikan pecutan cambuknya. Tatapan Younghwan yang semula sangat benci, marah dan bengis padanya mendadak berubah menjadi sorot ketakutan. Bahkan, Kibum masih bisa melihat tangan ayahnya yang menggenggam cambuk dengan gemetar. Ada apa dengan ayahnya?

'_**Silahkan saja Appa menyakiti Kibummie Hyung lagi. Maka tunggulah, aku yang akan menjamin bahwa nyawa Appa akan berakhir di tanganku. Appa hanya perlu menunggu, sampai saat itu tiba!'**_

Suara mengerikan itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Younghwan membuat kegiatannya menjadi terhenti sejenak. Tangan Younghwan yang masih memegang cambuk menjadi bergetar hebat tatkala dirinya melihat seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun sedang berdiri tegak sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar untuk melindungi Kibum di belakangnya yang jatuh tersungkur. Wajah pemuda itu sangat pucat dan tidak terlihat jelas karena memancarkan cahaya. Obsidiannya menatap telak dirinya dengan tajam dan seolah akan 'membunuh' dirinya. Sosok itu… anaknya juga. Namun, tampak mengerikan didepannya.

Suara itu milik Park Kyuhyun yang berada di depan Younghwan. Sosok yang selalu menghantui mimpi Younghwan. Sosok yang hanya ada dalam halusinasi Younghwan.

'_**Cih, aku baru mengetahui bahwa sikap Appa tidak ada bedanya seperti seekor binatang. Oh, bahkan semua binatang di bumi ini saja akan selalu menyayangi dan tidak akan menyakiti anaknya sendiri.'**_

Younghwan tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau itu sudah mati, Kyunnie-ku yang manis. Kau sudah mati! Hahaha!"

'_**Perkataanmu salah, Appa. Aku belum mati, dan aku akan selalu melindungi Kibum Hyung.'**_

Cambuk di tangan Younghwan terjatuh begitu saja di lantai. Dirinya seolah terputarkan kembali ke suatu masa. Tubuhnya begitu kaku karena suara dalam halusinasinya terus menggerayangi telinga dan otaknya.

BRAK!

"KIBUMMIE!"

Kibum yang masih termangu atas tingkah aneh Appa-nya yang entah berbicara dan meracau pada siapa kini sedikit terkejut karena pintu di belakangnya terbanting keras. Sosok kakaknya berada disana dengan wajah khawatir penuh padanya. Kibum tersenyum lemah pada kakaknya yang datang disaat yang tepat.

"Ukh… Jungsoo Hyung—"

Lelaki bernama lengkap Park Jungsoo itu segera menghampiri Kibum yang tidak mampu berdiri. Tubuh Kibum penuh dengan luka yang pasti akan meninggalkan bekas perih disana. Sebuah luka dan kenangan buruk bagi remaja malang itu. Jungsoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang seharusnya tepat waktu dalam melindungi adiknya itu.

Jungsoo baru saja ingin memukul wajah ayahnya ketika maniknya menangkap ayahnya jatuh terduduk sambil tertawa lalu menangis dan meracaukan nama Kyuhyun. Jungsoo berusaha merangkul Kibum yang melemas di lengannya, hanya bisa mengacuhkan Appa-nya yang seperti orang gila. Seolah Appa-nya tengah berbicara dengan sosok Kyuhyun didepannya. Leeteuk tidak peduli, Appa-nya memang sudah gila atas semua tindakan dan pikirannya. Ia harus membawa Kibum pergi dari sini.

"Kajja, kita pergi!"

.

.

.

Changmin benar-benar takut sekarang. Bahkan rasanya, Changmin ingin sekali menangis pada keadaan Kyuhyun. Ya, namja yang selama ini dipanggilnya dengan sebutan nama Gui Xian itu pingsan. Namun, bukan hanya itu yang membuat Changmin takut. Satu hal yang membuatnya takut yaitu karena satu nama yang meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun sebelum bocah itu jatuh pingsan. Satu nama yang sangat ia yakin sebagai orang yang pernah hidup di masa lalu Kyuhyun.

"Masih pusing, eoh?" sambil mengusap peluh yang tersisa di wajah 'kembaran'nya dengan tissu, Changmin berusaha untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat kacau saat ini.

Kyuhyun sudah sadar sejak 15 menit yang lalu dan pada 15 menit yang lalu juga lah Kyuhyun mendadak bertingkah aneh dan melarang Yunho dan Hyejin untuk sekedar memeriksa kondisinya. Anak itu terlihat kacau, melebih apa yang terpikir oleh Changmin.

Anak lelaki dengan tinggi badan yang fantastis itu membantu Kyuhyun yang hendak duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ia tidak tahu ada apa dengan Kyuhyun. Bocah yang baru sadar itu bahkan tidak berniat untuk menatapnya.

"Apa kau lapar? Atau mau kuambilkan minum?"

"Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit? Jantungmu terasa nyeri lagi?

Masih tidak mendapat respon karena Kyuhyun yang hanya menatap selimutnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sungguh, Changmin malah semakin takut jika Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan kembali ingatan lamanya. Ia terlalu takut jika Kyuhyun akan membencinya.

Tangan Changmin mengusap pelan lengan Kyuhyun. "Aku rasa Eomma bisa membantumu. Biarkan aku memanggilnya, ya? Eomma adalah psikiater hebat yang mungkin dapat membantumu, jika kau masih tidak mau berbicara padaku. Jebal, jangan mengusirnya lagi, Guixian. Kau bisa menyakiti hati Eomma…"

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merespon satupun pertanyaan Changmin. Ia malah menekuk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat kusut dan kacau disana.

"Tunggu sebentar, eoh? Aku akan memanggil Eomma."

Tidak berselang lama, Hyejin dan Yunho datang dengan raut muka yang cemas lalu segera duduk di pinggiran kasur Kyuhyun.

"Guixian… Ini Eomma. Gwaenchanayo?"

Hyejin mencoba menahan suaranya yang bergetar. Ia merasakan dengan kuat bahwa ada hal yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun, anak angkatnya.

"Katakan sesuatu jika ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit, Guixian." Timpal Yunho.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam dengan posisinya, ia enggan mengangkat kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing. Namun setelah beberapa menit, Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai tenang perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kosong wajah teduh Eomma-nya. Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Pernahkah kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Yunho sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu namun ia berusaha tenang. "Sesuatu? Apa maksudmu, Guixian? Kami tidak pernah menyembunyikan—"

"Jika yang kau maksud sebagai ingatanmu yang membuat kepalamu sakit, apa hal itu yang membuatmu terganggu, sayang?" potong Hyejin.

Baik Yunho maupun Changmin sama-sama terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan perkataan Hyejin. Yunho melempar tatapan tajam dan menegur pada istrinya, namun Hyejin mengacuhkannya.

"Eo..eomma apa mak—" Changmin yang tercengang karena Eomma-nya yang berkata sefrontal itu di depan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun semakin curiga? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun justru akan membenci mereka karena telah menyembunyikan sebuah fakta penting di kehidupannya?

"Apa aku pernah mengalami hilang ingatan, Eomma?"

Hening sejenak. Tidak ada sebuah suara yang membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Obsidian Kyuhyun mengintimidasi ketiga orang yang duduk di sekitar kasurnya. "Jawab aku. Apa aku pernah mengalami amnesia? Kalian tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan?"

"Ada beberapa kejadian yang melintas begitu saja di otakku, dan aku tidak mengenalnya. Kejadian itu melibatkan aku didalamnya, beserta dengan beberapa orang yang tidak aku kenal. Aku merasa pernah mengenal beberapa orang itu, tapi aku tidak dapat mengingatnya dengan pasti siapa mereka." Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat beberapa kejadian di masa lalunya yang terekam dengan jelas saat ini.

"Jika kau benar-benar penasaran dengan hal itu, bagaimana jika kau menjalani sebuah terapi untuk mendapatkan jawabannya?" Hyejin mencoba tersenyum tenang sambil mengusap rambut yang tampak basah karena keringat itu.

Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya karena istrinya yang terus menerus berkata frontal. Apakah Hyejin tidak ingin mempertahankan Guixian-nya? Apakah istrinya itu hendak membiarkan Kyuhyun mendapat ingatannya kembali?

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Jadi, itu benar? Ada kepingan ingatanku yang hilang dan kalian menyembunyikannya dariku?"

"Jika aku boleh bersikap egois, izinkan aku menjalani terapi itu untuk mendapatkan ingatanku, Eomma. Aku ingin mengetahui segala hal yang tidak ataupun belum kuketahui. Jadi, tolong kabulkan permintaanku yang egois ini."

Yunho menatap tajam istrinya yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman pahit. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada pada pikiran Hyejin. Membiarkan Kyuhyun menjalani terapi untuk mendapatkan ingatannya, sama saja dengan membiarkan Kyuhyun semakin membenci mereka atas semua perbuatan ini.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu pada Guixian, Hyejin-ah! Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, huh? Apa yang—"

Hyejin tersenyum pahit. "Cepat atau lambat, hal ini pasti akan terjadi, Yunho-ah. Sekarang sudah tiba saat yang paling kutakutkan. Jika kita terus menahannya dan tetap menyembunyikan sebuah kebenaran itu pada Guixian, itu akan menjadi hal buruk bagi kita."

"Kau begitu tidak optimis dengan ucapanmu! Bagaimana bisa kau merubah pikiranmu saat ini? Jika kau memang akan berpikir seperti ini, mengapa tidak sejak dahulu? Ini benar-benar sudah terlambat bagi kita dan juga bagi Guixian. Kau, aku, Changmin maupun Guixian akan sama-sama saling tersakiti!"

"Tidak, Yun. Kau salah. Aku memang gegabah dan terlalu terburu-buru dalam membuat keputusanku untuk melepas Guixian. Tapi, kali ini aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang. Aku hanya ingin Guixian menemukan kebahagiaan yang nyata untuknya. Bukan kebahagiaan palsu ketika bersama kita."

Yunho baru saja membantah ketika sebuah pelukan hangat dari istrinya membatalkan niatnya. "Kau benar dan aku memang salah, Yun. Zhao Guixian, mendiang adikku tidak bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun. Apa yang aku sayangi sebagai Guixian selama ini, hanyalah seorang pemuda bernama Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun bukanlah Guixian. Mianhae, selama ini sikap egoisku telah membuatmu begitu menanggung dosa ini, Yun…"

"Kau tidak salah apapun, Hyejin-ah. Jika kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu untuk melepas Guixian maka—"

"Aku sudah yakin! Ayo kita antar Guixian ke rumah sakit. Aku tahu salah satu terapi yang tepat untuknya."

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Setelah duduk di sebuah sofa kecil di kamarnya, Leeteuk segera mengunci pintu kamar Kibum. Matanya terlihat gelisah. Namun anehnya, Jungsoo seolah tidak menyadari bahwa tubuh Kibum yang penuh luka itu perlu diobati.

Jungsoo tergesa-gesa memasukkan pakaian Kibum ke dalam koper besarnya untuk ke Jepang nanti. Ia tidak peduli dengan Kibum yang masih meringis sejak tadi karena luka-lukanya yang masih mengalirkan darah segar karena tidak kunjung diobati. Ya, luka-lukanya karena cambukan kasar dari Appa-nya beberapa saat yang lalu. Jujur saja, Kibum tidak bisa mengobati lukanya sendiri. Karena luka-lukanya yang terdapat di punggungnya sulit untuk dicapai. Jadi sebenarnya ia butuh bantuan kakaknya, tapi Jungsoo malah membereskan beberapa helai pakaiannya dengan emosi yang tertahan.

"Kau harus pergi, Kibum. Kau harus pergi dari sini." Jungsoo berucap tidak jelas.

"A..aku tidak menger—"

"Kau harus pergi dari sini, Park Kibum!" Jungsoo akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya untuk bertatap muka dengan adiknya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan paspor untukmu, tiket pesawat, kartu kredit dan uang yang banyak. Hanya untukmu! Kau boleh pergi untuk olimpiade tingkat internasional itu. Setelah mengikuti olimpiade itu, carilah tempat tinggal di Jepang dan menetaplah disana untuk selamanya! Jangan pernah kembali kesini lagi, Kibum-ah! Kau harus pergi!"

Kibum beranjak bangun sambil menahan sakit di semua lukanya yang masih basah. "Apa maksudmu, Hyung? Pergi? Tinggal di Jepang? Kau mengusirku?!"

"YA! AKU MENGUSIRMU, PARK KIBUM! Jika mengusirmu dapat membuatmu pergi dari sini, akan kulakukan! Kau tidak boleh tinggal disini lagi!"

Jungsoo mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, tidak sadar bahwa ada beberapa kuku jarinya yang melukai telapak tangannya. Emosi membuat dadanya naik turun menahan segala gejolaknya.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengusirku, Jungsoo Hyung. Seseorang yang berhak mengusirku dari rumah ini hanyalah Appa." Desis Kibum.

"Pergilah, Kibummie. Hyung mohon padamu, tolong pergi dari sini dan—"

"Kenapa kau menginginkan aku pergi? Apa salahku, Hyung?! Kenapa kau— ukh…" Kibum limbung ke depan ketika lukanya terasa semakin sakit.

Jungsoo segera menahan tubuh Kibum dan mendudukkannya kembali di sofa kecil. Mata Kibum terpejam menahan sakit.

"Dengarkan aku, Kibummie…" Jungsoo melunak. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kibum yang berkeringat dan bercampur bercak darah disana, membuat Kibum membuka matanya kembali.

Jungsoo mencoba menahan air matanya. Ia tidak sanggup berlama-lama melihat semua luka itu.

"Hyung ingin kau pergi dari Seoul dan tidak lagi berpijak di negeri ini lagi. Terserah dirimu akan pergi ke ujung dunia sekalipun, akan kubolehkan. Hyung tidak sanggup melihat kau seperti ini, terus menerus disakiti oleh Appa. Selama ini kau menjadi bonekanya dan menjadi budaknya. Hyung sungguh tidak bisa dan tidak mau kau seperti ini. Hyung ingin kau terbang meraih kebebasanmu…"

Kibum terenyuh mendengarnya. "Jebal, Kibummie. Pergilah dari sini, dan hiduplah dengan baik tanpa semua hal yang menyakitimu ini. Buatlah sebuah impian, dan raihlah itu seperti remaja normal lainnya. Belajarlah dengan baik, selesaikan sekolahmu tanpa harus pusing memikirkan urusan perusahaan Appa. Jebal, Kibummie… ini permintaan Hyung untukmu."

"Hyung, aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bisa melakukannya seperti yang kau ingin dan—"

Jungsoo langsung berlutut di kaki Kibum. Ia menangis disana, Jungsoo sudah terlalu putus asa. "Appa bisa membunuhmu! Kau bisa mati di tangan pria brengsek itu jika kau tetap disini, Park Kibum! Jebal… hiks… Hyung mohon padamu. Cukup Kyuhyun saja. Cukup uri Kyuhyunnie saja yang menjadi korban tidak berdosa dari perbuatan Appa! Hyung tidak ingin kau menjadi seseorang yang kembali dikorbankan. Hyung tidak mau—"

"Aku akan tetap disini, Hyung. Aku lahir di kota ini, dan akan mati di kota ini. sudah banyak orang di dunia ini yang mengenalku sebagai Park Kyuhyun, jadi semuanya sudah terlambat jika aku memilih untuk melarikan diri. Jika aku boleh egois, aku juga sangat ingin mati dan mengakhiri semua ini. Tapi, aku tidak mau mati sebagai Park Kyuhyun. Aku ingin mati di negeri ini sebagai Park Kibum." Tegas Kibum. Obsidiannya memandang Jungsoo tanpa adaragu sedikitpun.

Si sulung memejamkan matanya ketika Kibum kembali berucap. "Aku tidak akan lari sebagai pengecut, Jungsoo Hyung. Meski aku akan mati disini atau meski hidupku akan berakhir di tangan Appa, aku tidak akan pergi sebagai seorang pecundang! Aku akan tetap disini, hingga akhir hidupku. Meskipun selamanya aku akan menyandang nama seorang Park Kyuhyun."

Jungsoo menghela nafasnya. Satu kegagalan lagi yang ia dapat dari adiknya. Ia hanya berharap semoga Tuhan memperpanjang umur Kibum dan selalu melindungi adiknya yang sebenarnya sangat rapuh itu.

"Lupakan hal itu, Kibummie. Cha, kemarilah. Biarkan Hyung mengobati semua lukamu dulu."

.

.

.

.

"Eoh? Aniya, gwaenchanayo Hyung. Kami sudah mendapatkan rumah yang nyaman disini. Tentu saja di Seoul! Kau pikir kami akan kabur dan memilih kota lain?"

Donghae menempelkan ponselnya diantara telinga dan pundaknya yang saling menjepit. Jari jemarinya masih menari-nari di atas buku jurnal miliknya,-menulis sesuatu-. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah ibunya,-Hannah- yang tengah memilih daging sapi impor yang berjejer rapi di supermarket itu.

"Hari ini kami sedang berbelanja untuk kebutuhan kami disini. Rumah baru kami benar-benar masih jauh dengan perabotan rumah tangga. Kau tahu, Hyung? Kompor saja tidak ada! Makanya Eomma memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah kompor kecil."

Suara tawa terdengar di line seberang membuat Donghae ikut tertawa karena suara Jungsoo di ponselnya terdengar aneh. _'Hahaha, begitukah? Hae-ya, kapan acara berbelanja kalian selesai? Hari ini kau ada acara? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, siang ini.'_

Donghae membalik lembar buku jurnalnya dan mengecek agendanya hari ini. "Selepas ini, aku hanya akan membantu Eomma membereskan rumah baru kami, jadi sepertinya hari ini aku kosong. Dimana kita akan bertemu, Hyung?"

Lagi-lagi Donghae tertawa. "Baiklah, aku tunggu kau disana, Hyung. Traktir aku, arrachi?"

.

.

"Donghae?"

Jungsoo hampir saja berteriak karena sebuah suara di samping kirinya membuatnya kaget. "Kau mengagetkanku, Kibummie. Ya! Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, lukamu belum mengering!"

Alih-alih membalas perkataan kakaknya, Kibum malah balik bertanya. "Yang kau telepon itu Donghae, benar?"

Putra tertua di keluarga Park itu menyerah. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk memberitahu Kibum. "Ya, itu Donghae. Aku sudah bertemu dengan Hae-ya dan Eomma secara tidak sengaja ketika di New York."

"Oh, begitu."

Kibum hanya menjawab singkat, dan itu membuat gemas kakaknya. "Kau tidak mau menanyakan bagaimana keadaan atau kabar mereka selama ini, eoh?"

"Untuk apa? Itu bukan urusanku." Kibum mengedikkan bahunya.

Jungsoo mencoba tersenyum memahami bagaimana sikap Kibum sekarang. Ia tidak mau memperpanjang keadaan yang tidak baik, jadi ia hanya mengumpulkan berbagai pikiran positif di kepalanya. Mungkin, bukan sekarang waktunya untuk bercerita tentang Donghae dan ibu mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Amnesia yang putra kalian alami merupakan satu bentuk pertahanan diri dan bertujuan untuk kebaikan diri pasien. Memori yang terekspresi mengandung emosi dengan intensitas yang sangat tinggi. Itulah sebabnya ia "disembunyikan" sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak bisa diakses. Saat memori berhasil diingat kembali maka muatan emosi ini juga akan dialami oleh pasien. Pengalaman ini dapat mengakibatkan guncangan pada kondisi mental, gangguan kestabilan sistem psikis, dan berakibat sangat negatif."

Seorang dokter spesialis yang kini menjadi konsultan dan langsung ditemui oleh Yunho, Hyejin dan Kyuhyun tentunya sedang menjelaskan secara rinci sebuah ilustrasi gambar otak beserta syaraf-syarafnya. Sesekali, Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia menemukan sebuah istilah asing dari beberapa penjelasan dari dokter bermarga Shin itu.

"Apakah terapi ini dapat berhasil seratus persen dan aman untuk putra saya, uisanim?" tanya Yunho.

"Dalam hipnoterapi, untuk dapat mengakses memori yang tersembunyi atau memori yang menghilang dan mendapatnya kembali dengan aman, ada beberapa kondisi yang perlu dipenuhi, Yunho-ssi. Yang pertama, Guixian-ssi sebagai calon pasien harus bersedia melakukan rangkaian terapi ini atas kesadarannya sendiri, tidak bisa atas rayuan, paksaan, atau ancaman. Kedua, putra anda harus siap secara fisik dan mental."

"Apakah rangkaian terapi itu sangat panjang dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Shin uisanim?" kini giliran Hyejin yang bertanya. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan setiap jawaban yang akan terlontar dari mulut dokter itu yang merupakan seorang terapis Hipnoterapi yang akan dijalaninya.

Sang dokter tersenyum simpul. "Hanya ada empat tahap, dan jika kondisi pasien dalam keadaan baik maka dalam satu hari sepertinya hipnoterapi ini akan berhasil. Empat tahap itu adalah teknik regresi, teknik disosiasi, penanganan abreaksi, dan teknik menembus _screen memory_. Tenang saja, keempat tahap itu tidak akan banyak menguras waktu."

Kyuhyun hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan dari dokter yang memiliki umur yang sama dengan Yunho itu. Ia tidak mau banyak berbicara saat ini, karena Kyuhyun sedang menjadi seorang pasien yang baik dan tidak banyak protes. Biarkanlah kedua 'orang tua'nya yang mewakili semua pertanyaannya. Dirinya hanya bisa bersyukur, setidaknya tahap terapi tidak terlalu panjang dan tidak akan menggangu jadwalnya untuk pergi ke Jepang nanti.

"Uh, bisakah anda jelaskan tentang keempat tahap itu, uisanim? Sejujurnya, saya masih belum memahami dengan baik segala hal yang berkaitan dengan hipnoterapi ini." ujar Yunho.

"Hipnoterapi tentu sebuah terapi yang memakai bantuan hipnotis. Saat dimulai nanti, ketika memproses memori pengalaman traumatik akan dilakukan teknik disosiasi yang bertujuan agar Guixian-ssi tidak mengalami trauma ulang. Ada beberapa cara melakukan pemrosesan secara disosiasi. Pertama, pasien akan menjalani tahap regresi yaitu kembali ke kejadian dan hanya menyaksikan kejadian. Kedua, sama dengan yang pertama namun pasien menyaksikan kejadian menggunakan kesadarannya saat ini. Ketiga, pasien menyaksikan kejadian menggunakan kesadarannya dari masa depan."

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi mendengarkan dengan baik setiap penjelasan dari dokter itu kini menatap meja sang dokter dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sebuah memori kembali membawa dirinya berjelajah.

'_**Bumbum, kenapa Hae Hyung diperiksa dokter?'**_

'_**Karena Hae Hyung sedang sakit, Kyukyu.'**_

'_**Memangnya Hae Hyung sakit apa?'**_

'_**Mana aku tahu? Kan dokternya belum memberitahu pada kita.'**_

'_**Kenapa dokternya belum keluar?'**_

'_**Karena dokternya sedang memeriksa Hae Hyung, Kyu.'**_

'_**Uhm… Kenapa Hae Hyung diperiksa dokter?'**_

'_**Aish, Kyu! Itu pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang tadi, tahu!'**_

'_**Oh iya. Kyu lupa, hehehe.'**_

Satu lagi sebuah ingatan lama mengetuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"…Setelah semua memori pasien telah kembali, maka tahap akhir dari terapi ini adalah adalah menetralisir emosi yang melekat pada memori pasien menggunakan teknik yang sesuai dengan situasi dan kondisi klien. Terkadang, ditemukan bahwa emosi intens pada pasien sangat sulit atau tidak bisa diatasi hanya dengan memberi sugesti. Untuk itu perlu dilakukan teknik intervensi yang tidak sekedar berbasis sugesti juga—"

Setiap penjelasan dokter itu kini tidak lagi didengar dengan baik olehnya. Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya tatkala rasa sakit yang familiar itu kembali hinggap di kepalanya. Ya, rasa sakit itu selalu datang ketika ingatan itu perlahan datang.

"Eomma…" satu kalimat bernada lemah itu membuat perkataan dokter bermarga Shin itu berhenti melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ada apa, sayang? Ada yang—"

Manik hitam itu terbuka, dan nampak sangat redup. "Batalkan terapi ini, Eomma."

Ketiga orang lainnya yang berada di ruangan itu kembali dibuat terkejut. Terutama Yunho dan Hyejin. Bukankah Kyuhyun sendiri yang menginginkan terapi ini?

"Aku ingin pulang, sekarang."

Perkataan Kyuhyun yang seolah seperti perintah baru untuk Yunho dan Hyejin akhirnya hanya bisa terbalas oleh helaan pasrah. Sulit sekali mengetahui bagaimana pikiran labil remaja itu.

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan langkah yang amat pelan karena kepalanya yang kembali berdentum dan terasa sangat berat. Entah kenapa, ia sudah tidak mau peduli lagi dengan ingatannya.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka, di sebuah café sederhana namun cukup terkenal dengan berbagai jenis kopi yang mengundang selera para peikmatnya. Dan disini juga Donghae menyeruput kembali ice coffie miliknya dengan malas. Matanya menatap jengah kakaknya yang hanya mengaduk Americano coffie-nya sejak 25 menit yang lalu.

"Jadi?"

Jungsoo melirik Donghae dengan penuh tanya. "Apa maksudmu, Hae-ya?"

"Aku sudah disini. Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kau sudah menghabiskan 25 menit milikku dengan melihatmu mengaduk kopi, Hyung!"

"Aku… aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menceritakannya padamu, Hae-ya."

Donghae berhenti mengurusi minumannya lalu mengambil posisi bertumpu dagu pada tangan kanannya. "Biar kutebak. Soal Kibummie, benar?"

Jungsoo mengangguk sekilas sedangkan Donghae memasang wajah serius. "Jadi, ada apa dengannya? Apakah saranku sudah terlaksana?"

"Saranmu tidak berhasil, Hae-ya. Kibummie tidak mau pergi dari kota ini. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi."

Donghae menatap lurus pintu café di belakang Jungsoo. "Be..benarkah? Hyung, izinkan aku bertemu dengan Kibummie. Aku benar-benar merindukannya dan—"

"Kibummie bahkan benar-benar tidak peduli ketika aku menceritakan padanya tentang pertemuan kita di New York. Itu membuatku benar-benar putus asa jika aku membiarkan kalian bertemu. Aku takut jikka Kibummie memberikan respon buruk, bahkan tidak ingin menemui kalian…"

Donghae tersenyum getir. "Memang itu salahku, Hyung. Aku dan Eomma memang seorang pengecut yang memilih untuk lari dari semua kenyataan ini. Aku pantas dibenci oleh Kibummie. Kami memang sudah—"

"Cukup, Hae-ya! Perkataanmu terlalu jauh. Tidak ada yang salah dalam kisah ini. Semuanya hanyalah salah paham. Dan jika ada yang harus disalahkan dalam cerita kita, maka orang itu adalah Appa."

Mereka saling melempar senyum, sebuah senyuman yang saling menguatkan satu sama lain. "Aku mengerti, Jungsoo Hyung."

"Kau belum tahu tentang Kyuhyunnie, kan?" Jungsoo mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"A…apa? Apakah kau sudah tahu tentang makamnya, Hyung?"

Jungsoo masih mengulum senyumnya. "Kau tidak ingat? Saat Eomma memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Appa, kau juga memilih untuk ikut dengan Eomma. Keadaan rumah memang benar-benar kacau saat itu, setelah aku memutuskan untuk pergi mencari kalian berdua. Namun, disaat yang sama tidak ada yang mengurus kejadian yang telah menimpa uri Kyuhyunnie. Karena Appa langsung membuat berita kematian Kyuhyunnie saat itu juga, tidak memperdulikan bahwa pihak polisi belum menemukan jasadnya."

"Lee ahjussi sungguh baik kepada keluarga kita. Beliau yang terus membantu pihak penyelidik dan polisi untuk mengotopsi jenazah dari musibah ledakan rumah sakit itu. Tetapi, setelah berminggu-minggu lamanya, para dokter otopsi dan para polisi ternyata tidak berhasil mengidentifikasi jasad Kyuhyunnie."

Donghae menggigit bibirnya sendiri, menahan bulir air mata yang siap jatuh karena mendengar cerita memilukan itu telah menimpa salah satu adiknya. "A..apa?! Ba..bagaimana bisa, Hyung?"

Jungsoo menarik nafas panjang. Dirinya juga sedang menahan bulir air yang menggenangi matanya. "Para dokter otopsi juga memberikan hasil final dalam musibah ini. Meski tidak ada satupun korban yang berhasil selamat, baik itu dokter, perangkat petugas rumah sakit hingga semua pasiennya. Namun, semua korban telah berhasil diidentifikasi dan dikembalikan pada keluarga korban. Akan tetapi, jasad Kyuhyunnie kini satu-satunya pasien disana yang tidak berhasil ditemukan, Hae-ya."

"Tim dokter sempat memutuskan bahwa mungkin saja jasad Kyuhyun telah benar-benar hancur. Tapi, ternyata pendapat itu terpatahkan. Dari semua data, bahkan data tentang kamar rawat Kyuhyunnie dengan data pusat bom yang telah ditemukan di rumah sakit itu, ternyata kamar rawatnya sangat jauh dari tempat dimana puing bom ditemukan. Meski semua jasad yang diidentifikasi ada yang berkondisi tidak utuh, dan begitu mengerikan namun tidak ada kondisi salah satu jasad yang benar-benar hancur dan—"

"He..hentikan, Hyung. Jangan lanjutkan lagi…" Donghae memejamkan matanya, wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata. Pernyataan ini begitu menyakitkan baginya. "Intinya, jasad Kyuhyunnie tidak bisa ditemukan, begitu? Itu kan maksudmu, Hyung?"

Jungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan sedangkan Donghae hanya mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Mengapa Tuhan begitu tidak adil? Apa salah uri Kyuhyunnie? Apa salahnya, Hyung?! Hiks… apa salah adikku?"

"Jangan pernah menyalahkan Tuhan, Hae-ya… Tolong, berhenti menyalahkan Tuhan atas semua yang telah menimpa kita."

"Lalu siapa yang harus kusalahkan, Hyung?! Si pelaku yang telah meletakkan bom itu?! Aku benar-benar akan membunuh manusia berhati keji itu jika kutemukan dia masih hidup di bumi ini!"

Jungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Donghae yang mengepal. "Hae-ya, tenangkan dirimu karena penjelasanku belum selesai. Jasad Kyuhyunnie merupakan satu-satunya pasien dari ratusan pasien disana memang tidak ditemukan. Tapi, Kyuhyunnie tidak sendirian. Ada satu lagi jasad yang mengalami nasib serupa. Polisi kembali mendapat data bahwa ada satu lagi sebuah jasad yang belum ditemukan, dan jasad itu adalah salah seorang dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit itu."

"Polisi kembali menyimpulkan bahwa dari keseluruhan korban tewas disana, ada dua jasad yang tidak berhasil diidentifikasi, karena kedua jasad itu tidak ditemukan di tempat kejadian. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus, Hae-ya?" Jungsoo tiba-tiba terseyum cerah.

"Apanya yang bagus, Hyung! Aku tidak mengerti denganmu! Itu tidak akan merubah apapun yang terjadi pada uri Kyuhyunnie." timpal Donghae.

"Kau benar, itu memang tidak merubah apapun. Namun, fakta yang mengejutkan itu telah membentuk sebuah harapan baru untuk kita, Hae-ya."

"A..apa maksudmu, Hyung?" suara Donghae agak bergetar.

Jungsoo semakin menggenggam tangan Donghae yang bergetar. "Bukankah dengan fakta itu, kita bisa berharap bahwa uri Kyuhyunnie masih hidup? Meskipun kejadian itu sudah hampir 12 tahun lamanya, tapi apa salahnya jika kita membangun harapan itu meski harus berpeluang kecil? Semua ini terlalu misterius, Hae-ya. Kita bisa menyelidiki sesuatu yang belum terungkap disini!"

Donghae tersenyum kecil dan menatap dalam wajah kakaknya. "Aku rasa, kau benar. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu, Hyung."

.

.

.

.

Changmin memutuskan untuk mematikan laptopnya, setelah digunakan untuk browsing di dunia Internet dan mencari beberapa hal disana selama 2 jam. Tangannya terangkat untuk memijat keningnya setelah kegiatan yang dilakukannya sejak tadi, membaca beberapa artikel dari tempat kelahirannya, Seoul. Dan dengan beruntungnya, Changmin menemukan sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan dari buah hasil pencariannya di Internet.

"Park Kyuhyun dan Park Kibum? Jadi mereka bersaudara?"

Changmin yang tengah bersandar penuh pada kursi belajarnya kini menegakkan tubuhnya. "Tunggu dulu, ada yang aneh disini."

Sebuah artikel yang beberapa menit yang lalu ia baca masih berbekas di kepalanya. Artikel itu begitu menarik perhatiannya tadi. Sebuah artikel yang berkaitan dengan seseorang yang tengah ia cari tahu.

"Appa dan Eomma bilang, nama asli Guixian adalah Park Kyuhyun. Namun, di artikel itu menyebutkan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah putra bungsu dari seorang konglomerat terkenal yang mendirikan sebuah perusahaan bernama GeoPark coorperation dan kini perusahaan tersebut tengah mencapai kejayaannya."

Changmin mengambil ponselnya dan membuka salah satu file di ponselnya yang berisi data-data penting seputar asal usul Guixian. Tangannya mengklik salah satu foto yang telah lama ia simpan. Dan ternyata foto itu adalah foto Kibum yang memakai setelan jas rapih di salah satu konferensi pers perusahaan GeoPark, yang tak lain adalah perusahaan milik keluarga Park.

"Banyak sekali artikel Korea di internet yang menyebutkan bahwa orang ini, seorang pemuda yang bernama Park Kyuhyun sebagai kunci sukses perusahaan tersebut."

Changmin menautkan alisnya. "Jika pemuda ini bernama Park Kyuhyun, lalu siapa Guixian? Dan, siapakah seseorang yang bernama Park Kibum itu?"

"Apa mungkin aku salah? Nama Kyuhyun memang tidak hanya satu di Korea, tapi aku yakin ini benar!"

Tangannya kembali terangkat untuk meremas rambutnya sendiri. "Aisshh! Kemarin Guixian pernah meracaukan nama Kibum sebelum pingsan. Apa mungkin Guixian itu sebenarnya Kyuhyun? Tapi, siapakah Park Kyuhyun dalam artikel itu?"

Ceklek.

Remaja dengan tinggi badan diatas rata-rata itu refleks memasukkan kembali ponselnya dalam kantung ketika pintu terbuka pelan.

"Eoh? Guixian, kau sudah pulang ternyata. Bagaimana dengan terapimu?"

"Aku membatalkan terapiku."

Tanpa sadar Changmin tersenyum lebar karena terapi itu dibatalkan. Namun dengan cepat ia menghilangkan senyumannya. "Waeyo? Apa ada masalah?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan satu persatu kancing pada mantel hitamnya dan menggantungkannya kembali di lemari. "Tidak ada masalah apapun. Aku hanya mengubah keputusanku."

"Aku hanya ingin fokus ke olimpiade itu, dan tidak mau terbebani oleh suatu hal apapun. Lagipula, besok adalah keberangkatanku ke Jepang. Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu, Chwang?"

Changmin sedikit kikuk. "Uh, ya? Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Pergilah mandi. Bau tubuhmu membuatku sesak nafas." Nada yang terdengar datar itu membuat Changmin membelalakkan matanya.

"Ya! Itu bau tubuhmu, Guixian! Aku sudah mandi 2 jam yang lalu!"

.

.

.

.

_**Even if the sun will rise again after the night is over**_

_**But, I have nothing really to say**__**  
**_

.

"Paspormu sudah siap, sayang? Dan beberapa berkas-berkasmu yang lain, jangan sampai lupa, Guixian."

"Ne, Eomma. Aku sudah menyiapkannya tadi malam dan sudah kumasukkan kedalam tasku." Kyuhyun masih sibuk memasukkan beberapa buku dan alat tulis yang akan ia butuhkan selama disana.

"Baguslah. Bagaimana dengan semua obatmu?"

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Ah! Aku lupa, Eomma. Bisa tolong ambilkan untukku?"

.

.

.

_**My thoughts that were filled with you  
Even those thoughts push me away as if they're irritated  
**_.

"Bawalah beberapa makanan instan, Kibummie. Perjalanan di pesawat pasti akan membosankan dan jika kau merasa lapar, kau tidak perlu memesan makanan di pesawat."

"Aku sudah membawa beberapa ramen cup instan, Hyung. Aku tidak mau membawa banyak makanan instan, nanti koperku kelebihan muatan."

Jungsoo manggut-manggut. "Ah, kau benar juga. Oh ya, jangan lupa membawa earphone atau penutup telingamu. Selama di pesawat, maka tekanan udara akan meningkat dan itu mungkin akan membuat telingamu sakit dan sulit mendengar jadi—"

Kibum tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah membawanya, Hyung."

Jungsoo mendecak. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Obat untuk luka-lukamu sudah dimasukkan ke dalam koper? Obat-obatan itu penting untuk lukamu yang belum sembuh benar, Kibummie."

"Ne, Hyung. Aku sudah memasukkannya."

"Baiklah, apa kau sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat ke bandara sekarang."

.

.

.

_**You didn't hate me enough to break up. You already brought your cold words**____**one by one**__**  
**_.

Jungsoo memeluk erat adiknya itu. Ia berusaha tidak menciptakan suasana sedih disana. "Jaga dirimu selama di Jepang, Kibummie. Mianhae, Hyung tidak bisa menemanimu disana karena ada beberapa urusan yang harus Hyung selesaikan disini. Tapi, Hyung janji akan datang saat kompetisimu dimulai."

Kibum ikut membalas pelukan yang hangat itu. "Aku akan menunggumu, Hyung. Dan tentu saja aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik selama satu minggu di negeri itu. Jadi, Hyung jangan khawatir."

Jungsoo menghela nafas lega. "Makan dengan baik selama disana, arrachi? Kau juga harus banyak tersenyum selama disana, agar kau bisa memiliki banyak teman disana dan tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi, arra!"

"Tentu saja, Jungsoo Hyung. Aku berjanji. Oh ya, bolehkah aku mencari seorang gadis cantik disana? Akan aku jadikan kekasih untukmu, Hyung." Kibum berceletuk asal.

"Ya! Aku lebih menyukai wanita Korea, Kibummie. Tapi aku tidak mau menikah muda!"

"Hahaha. Aku bercanda, Hyung pabbo." Kibum merangkul pundak kakaknya yang lebih tinggi itu.

.

.

.

.

"Guixian! Jika kau sudah tiba disana, hubungi aku! Dengarkan itu, arrachi?"

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Changmin yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari jauh. Ia hanya membalas teriakan Changmin yang menggema itu dengan sebuah isyarat tangan dan mengacungkann jempolnya keatas.

.

Di sisi yang lain dan dalam waktu serta suasana yang sama, kedua insan itu mengukir senyum indahnya. Sebuah senyuman yang tulus dan suci, meski mereka tidak sadar bahwa senyuman itu terlukis bersamaan dan meski tempat dan waktu memisahkan mereka. Takdir Tuhan memang ikut bermain dan menentukan bagaimanakah kisah mereka selanjutnya, tapi biarkan Tuhan ikut menuntun mereka untuk bertemu dan menciptakan sebuah awal yang baru dari sebuah awal pertemuan yang akan bermulai dari ketidaktahuan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Your room is here. I hope you have a good rest._"

"_Thank you, Miss_." Kibum tersenyum ramah pada wanita dengan wajah Jepang yang sangat khasitu.

"_Ah, I almost forgot to tell you about one information again_." Wanita itu menahan tangan Kibum yang berniat untuk memasuki ruang kamarnya di hotel itu.

"_Ya? What is it, Miss?_"

"_Tomorrow, there will be a meeting for public discussion for the participant about this International Math Olympiad. I'll call you back to go to the stadium for the meeting room._"

Kibum kembali tersenyum manis pada wanita muda dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih itu. "_Okay, Miss. Thank you for the information_."

Selepas perginya wanita muda yang berstatus sebagai panitia Olimpiade Matematika tingkat Internasional itu, Kibum segera memasukkan _card key_ miliknya dan memasuki ruang kamarnya yang bernomor 302 itu. Suasana sepi kembali ia rasakan di kamar hotelnya.

"Ah, Jepang memang indah." Ujarnya.

Kamar hotelnya memiliki wilayah yang cukup luas untuk ukuran kamar yang khusus ditempati oleh dua orang ini. Disana terdapat dua _single bed_ dengan seprai putih yang menghadap kearah balkon kamar itu. Kibum berdecak kagum dengan nuansa tenang dan jauh dari bising di sekitar hotel itu. Benar-benar tempat yang nyaman.

"Apa aku akan memiliki teman satu kamar?" monolognya.

Daripada membuang waktu, Kibum memilih untuk membongkar isi kopernya sembari menunggu calon teman satu kamarnya. Ia berharap agar calon temannya itu tidak memiliki sifat buruk dan bisa diajak berteman. Ini adalah satu-satunya ajang baginya untuk mencari teman. Karena, Kibum tidak pernah mempunyai teman ataupun sahabat di sekolahnya. Satu orang yang ia kenal dengan baik dan mau berteman dengannya hanyalah sunbae-nya yang bernama Heechul.

BRAK!

Kibum berjengit kaget dan segera berdiri karena pintu kamar hotelnya yang tiba-tiba terbuka dengan keras dari luar.

"Ups! Mian_— I mean, sorry if I make you shocked… The number of this room is 302, isn't it_?" seorang pemuda yang Kibum pastikan sebaya dengannya terlihat salah tingkah dan sedikit gugup.

Kibum hanya mengangguk perlahan dan hanya menatap pemuda didepannya dengan intens. Pemuda itu terlihat kepayahan membawa masuk dua koper besarnya.

"_Let me help you_." Kibum meraih koper yang berukuran paling besar dari tangan remaja dengan tinggi badan yang sama dengannya itu.

"Uhm, _thank you_." Pemuda yang belum diketahui namanya itu tersenyum hangat.

Setelah membantu pemuda itu, Kibum beranjak untuk duduk di ranjang miliknya yang berhadapan dengan ranjang teman barunya itu.

Kibum merasa wajah teman barunya itu kental dengann wajah Asia. Apalagi, ia sempat mendengar sepatah kata dari bahasa Korea dari mulutnya. Ah, tapi Kibum tidak mau berpikir sejauh itu. Olimpiade tingkat internasional ini tentu saja diikuti oleh seluruh siswa terbaik dari setiap penjuru dunia. Jadi, Kibum sudah menyimpulkan bahwa pasti teman barunya belum tentu berasal dari Korea, bukan?

"My name is Park Kyuhyun. So… what is your name?" masih dengan bahasa inggris yang kental, Kibum membuka percakapan.

Pemuda itu ikut duduk di ranjang miliknya dan membuat mereka saling duduk berhadapan. Dengan senyum yang belum terlepas dari wajah putihnya, pemuda itu tertawa kecil pada Kibum didepannya.

"My name is Zhao Guixian. Just call me Guixian. Ah, nice to meet you, Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

A/N : Mianhae~~ alurnya dipercepat lagi, hehe. Soalnya banyak readers yg udh demo kpn KyuBum ketemu -_- maaf kalau chap ini mengecewakan T_T

**Chap ini dibuat dengan keadaan ara yg lg flu berat, jadi maaf kalau jelek dan jangan gigit kitaaaaaa haha xD**

**Yg mau follow twitter silahkan, username twitter Ara yaitu (ckhevl98) sedangkan twitter Aira (resyaira98) Free Follback! Khusus utk readers tercinta xD *promosi* lol**

Oh ya, yg mau tanya2 soal FF atau soal yg lain silahkan PM aja ya. Mianhae, belum bisa balas review hehe.

REVIEW, PLEASE~~^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Title : The Puzzle and The Chance**

**Chapter : 14 of …**

**Author : Ara**

**Twitter : ckhevl98**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Brothership, and Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun / Zhao Gui Xian**

** Kim Kibum as Park Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo**

** Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

** Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin**

**And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Ketika topeng harus dipasangkan tertukar, ketika kedua saudara sedarah harus membohongi diri mereka masing-masing dan saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Life is like a Puzzle who give us thousand Chance to arrange it.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE. Need Review, please?^^**

.

.

.

Saya sarankan kepada NEW READERS yg belum paham dengan inti cerita FF ini, silahkan baca dulu dari chapter 1 dan pahami dengan baik2 setiap konflik di FF ini, okay? Biar ngga usah nanya2 lagi.

**.**

**Kyuhyun dan Kibum disini kembar tidak identik. Dan sudah saya jelaskan di chapter awal, jadi jangan protes lagi. Untuk yg mau BASH, FLAME, atau benci dengan FF ini, Get out from here, because I don't want to give a good welcome for you. Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

.

PREVIEW CHAPTER

.

.

Setelah membantu pemuda itu, Kibum beranjak untuk duduk di ranjang miliknya yang berhadapan dengan ranjang teman barunya itu.

Kibum merasa wajah teman barunya itu kental dengann wajah Asia. Apalagi, ia sempat mendengar sepatah kata dari bahasa Korea dari mulutnya. Ah, tapi Kibum tidak mau berpikir sejauh itu. Olimpiade tingkat internasional ini tentu saja diikuti oleh seluruh siswa terbaik dari setiap penjuru dunia. Jadi, Kibum sudah menyimpulkan bahwa pasti teman barunya belum tentu berasal dari Korea, bukan?

"My name is Park Kyuhyun. So… what is your name?" masih dengan bahasa inggris yang kental, Kibum membuka percakapan.

Pemuda itu ikut duduk di ranjang miliknya dan membuat mereka saling duduk berhadapan. Dengan senyum yang belum terlepas dari wajah putihnya, pemuda itu tertawa kecil pada Kibum didepannya.

"My name is Zhao Guixian. Just call me Guixian. Ah, nice to meet you, Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 14**

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kau berasal dari Korea, Guixian. Ah, rasanya lega sekali bisa bercakap-cakap denganmu tanpa menggunakan bahasa Inggris lagi." Kibum menyunggingkan cengirannya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Aku lahir di Seoul, tapi aku sudah menetap di New York selama lebih dari 10 tahun, kurasa. Ya ternyata sebuah keberuntungan untukku yang bukan warga New York asli namun bisa memenangkan olimpiade tingkat nasional di New York."

"Kau ini narsis sekali." Kibum meninju pelan teman barunya itu. Terdengar gelak tawa dari pemuda yang dipanggil 'Guixian' oleh Kibum itu.

"Oh ya, apakah kau tahu? Aku baru menyadari bahwa tidak semua penduduk wanita Jepang itu bermata sipit! Saat aku tiba dan dibawa menuju hotel ini…" Kyuhyun mulai mengoceh panjang lebar, dan tentu Kibum yang masih menatapnya dengan intens.

'_**Ternyata, seperti ini rasanya memiliki seorang teman. Jungsoo Hyung benar, mempunyai seorang teman ternyata menyenangkan.'**_

"…. Tapi aku tidak terlalu suka dengan camilan khas Jepang itu, Kyuhyun-ah. Baunya sungguh membuatku mual dan…"

Kibum kembali tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang berubah-rubah ketika topik yang dibicarakannya terus berganti tanpa disadari.

'_**Entah kenapa, aku merasa telah benar-benar menyayanginya dan ingin melindunginya. Rasanya, aku begitu rindu dengannya. Padahal aku baru saja memulai percakapan ini satu jam yang lalu.'**_

"…hyun… Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kibum tersentak dan kembali menatap tatapan mata yang teduh itu. "Ya? Ada apa, Guixian?"

"Kau melamun? Aish, menyebalkan! Kau tidak mendengar ceritaku, eoh?" Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya beberapa senti.

"Aku tidak melamun. Hanya… sedang memikirkan sesuatu, kurasa." Kibum mengusap leher belakangnya dengan sifat canggung yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau gugup dengan kompetisi ini?"

Kibum tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang aku pikirkan. Ah, bagaimana jika kita belajar bersama? Ada beberapa materi di Matematika yang masih sulit kupahami."

Kyuhyun menyengir aneh. "Materi apa yang belum kau pahami, eoh? Astaga, aku pikir semua peserta olimpiade matematika tingkat internasional ini sudah jenius."

"Ck, kau ini. Materi tentang integral. Apa kau sudah memahaminya dengan baik, Guixian?"

Kyuhyun terlihat tertarik lalu mengangguk pasti. "Aku sudah menguasainya dengan sangat baik. Kurasa, materi itu tidak terlalu sulit. Memangnya kau sama sekali belum menguasainya?"

"Memang tidak sulit. Ya, aku masih agak bingung dengan konsep aplikasi dalam grafik integral." Kibum mengambil beberapa buku catatan matematikanya dan sebuah pensil serta penghapus. "Maukah kau mengajariku?"

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Hmm… imbalan apa yang akan kudapat jika aku mau mengajarimu?"

"Ya! Kau ini pamrih sekali siih." Kini giliran Kibum yang merengut kesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil. "Kau pikir, mendapat bimbingan khusus dariku itu murah?"

Kibum memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Ternyata ada sisi menyebalkan dari teman barunya itu. "Eoh, baiklah. Apa maumu?"

"Cuci mata di negeri sakura ini~ bagaimana? Aku juga ingin membawakan oleh-oleh untuk keluargaku. Kompetisi itu dimulai lusa, kan? Sia-sia jika kita sudah jauh-jauh kesini tapi belum sempat mencicipi bagaimana indahnya Tokyo." Cengiran kekanakan Kyuhyun membuat Kibum tidak kuasa menolak.

"Baiklah. Hanya jalan-jalan saja, kan? Kusanggupi jika kau menepati janjimu, arra?"

Kyuhyun mengacungkan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Tentu saja! Baiklah, kita langsung saja masuk ke materi integral ini. Bagaimana jika kita coba mengerjakan beberapa soal?"

.

.

.

.

'_**Aku dan Eomma sudah di Tokyo, Hyung. Kami sedang berada di salah satu restoran. Bagaimana rencana kita selanjutnya?'**_

Jungsoo hanya membaca pesan singkat dari Donghae tanpa berniat untuk mengetik balasannya. Namja berusia 21 tahun itu termenung sejenak memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya, seperti kata Donghae.

Ya, inilah alasan mengapa Jungsoo tidak bisa mengantar Kibum sampai ke Tokyo, tempat dimana Olimpiade Matematika tingkat Internasional itu diselenggarakan. Jungsoo sedang merencanakan pertemuan Kibum dengan Donghae dan ibunya. Mengapa ia harus memilih Tokyo? Mungkin bagi orang lain itu sangat konyol. Merencanakan suatu pertemuan saja harus jauh-jauh keluar negeri. Namun inilah maksudnya, Tokyo satu-satunya Negara dimana tidak ada mata-mata ayahnya yang ikut memantau dirinya maupun Kibum. Alasan lainnya, Jungsoo hanya berharap jika di negeri sakura ini Kibum mau memaafkan kesalahan ibunya dan Donghae di masa lalu. Selain itu, ia yakin Kibum tidak akan lagi menghindar dari sebuah fakta atas kembalinya kedua orang penting di keluarganya itu.

Jungsoo kembali menghela nafasnya yang seolah tecekat di paru-parunya. Tangannya mengambil kembali ponselnya yang berwarna putih. Jemarinya dengan terampil mencari nama kontak dari salah satu kawannya. Dan tidak lama, sebuah percakapan sudah berjalan disana.

"Yesung-ah, aku akan datang ke kantormu 2 jam lagi. Sepertinya kau benar, aku tidak bisa lagi berpikir terlalu jauh untuk menemukannya."

Suara di line seberang membuat Jungsoo mengangguk pasti dan tersenyum sekilas. Meski orang yang di teleponnya tidak dapat melihat senyumnya. "Gomawo, Yesung-ah. Aku memang dapat mengandalkanmu sebagai detektif yang hebat. Lalu, bagaimana hasilnya?"

'_Aku memang detektif yang hebat, Jungsoo Hyung. Oh ya Hyung, aku rasa kita dapat mencarinya. Hanya dia satu-satunya kunci utama dalam kasus adik bungsumu. Aku sudah menghubungi badan pusat statistik seluruh daerah di Korea Selatan untuk menemukan orang itu, namun aku belum mendapat hasilnya.'_

Jungsoo menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran sofa yang membuat punggungnya nyaman itu. "Tunggu dulu, aku belum mengerti siapa orang yang kau maksud, Yesung-ah. Apa orang itu masih hidup? Benarkah dia juga merupakan saksi sekaligus korban dari ledakan rumah sakit Seoul itu?"

'_Oh, sepertinya aku belum menceritakan bagian ini padamu, Hyung. Kau belum mengetahui informasi terbarunya, eoh?'_

Jungsoo hanya mengiyakan pertanyaan namja yang dihubunginya itu. "Aku belum mengetahuinya, Yesung-ah. Siapa namanya? Aku akan ikut mencarinya jika dia juga bersangkutan dengan Kyuhyun."

Suara di seberang sempat terdiam selama 3 detik sebelum akhirnya kembali bersuara. _'Namanya Jung Yunho. Dia adalah salah satu dokter spesialis penyakit dalam dan juga bekerja cukup lama di rumah sakit Seoul. Jung Yunho juga merupakan salah satu korban hilang selain Kyuhyun yang tidak ditemukan dalam insiden itu.'_

Kini giliran Jungsoo yang terdiam tidak menyahut kembali. Jung Yunho, entah kenapa sepertinya ia tidak asing mendengar nama itu.

'_Kau masih disana, Jungsoo Hyung?'_

"Ah, ya. Aku masih disini, Yesung-ah. Selain Jung Yunho, apa ada lagi orang yang bersangkutan dengan insiden ledakan rumah sakit Seoul?"

Seseorang di seberang telepon buru-buru membuka beberapa lembar kertas di mejanya. _'Aku rasa ada satu orang lagi yang harus kita curigai, Hyung.'_

Jungsoo langsung menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan menunggu suara di ponselnya kembali menyahut.

'_Mianhae, Jungsoo Hyung. Nama ayahmu, Park Younghwan masuk dalam salah satu nama di daftar beberapa orang yang aku curigai dalam kasus ini.'_

Jungsoo hanya terdiam kaku mendengar pernyataan pahit itu. Ayahnya? Park Younghwan termasuk ke dalam orang yang dicurigai oleh detektif Yesung. Bukannya Jungsoo tidak terima atas pernyataan temannya itu. Ia juga sama halnya membenci ayahnya sendiri. Tapi, jika ayahnya masuk ke dalam daftar itu, Jungsoo merasa begitu bodoh menyadarinya. Sejak awal, mengapa ia tidak pernah mencurigai perbuatan ayahnya yang memang sudah lama membenci Kyuhyun sejak kecil?

"Aku mengerti, Yesung-ah. Aku akan menjadi orang dalam untuk mencari sesuatu yang disembunyikan ayahku. Dan… terima kasih atas infonya. Aku tutup dulu."

Jungsoo menutup sambungannya dengan cepat tanpa mendengarkan kembali balasan Yesung. Bukannya ia marah pada Yesung, justru ia yang marah pada ayahnya. Benar, ia harus mencari sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata, yang tersembunyi dari segala sikap Younghwan. Ia menghela nafas dengan kasar.

Ah, sepertinya Jungsoo harus segera bergegas dari hotel bintang lima di Tokyo itu.

.

.

.

.

Kibum masih memperhatikan sebuah bekas luka sayatan yang melintang vertikal di perpotongan leher yang mendekati bahu kanan pada Kyuhyun. Bekas luka itu memang hanyalah bekas luka yang memiliki panjang sekitar 5 cm. Tanpa sadar, Kibum ikut menyentuh leher kanannya.

"_**Persetan dengan anak itu! Camkan ini, satu-satunya keturunan keluarga Park yang tewas dalam musibah ledakan itu adalah Park Kibum. Bukan Park Kyuhyun." Younghwan mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dan menggoreskan sebuah sayatan kecil di perpotongan leher Kibum.**_

"_**ARGHH! Appo! A.. appa, sakit…hiks.."**_

"_**Lagipula, tidak ada satupun orang di dunia ini yang akan menolongmu. Hanya dirimu sendiri yang akan menyelamatkanmu. Mereka yang sudah pergi, tentu tidak bisa membantumu keluar dari garis masa depan yang aku buat untukmu. Termasuk itu Ibumu, Jungsoo bahkan Donghae."**_

"_**A..Appa.. appo.. hiks.. appo.."**_

"_**Cha, sudah selesai. Kyuhyun mempunyai sebuah bekas luka jahitan leher sebelah kanannya. Dan kau juga akan memilikinya sekarang." Younghwan tersenyum tipis dan segera mengambil peralatan kotak P3K. Kibum? Bocah itu hanya bisa menangis saat ini.**_

"_**Dengar ini Kibum, kau adalah Park Kyuhyun. Mulai sekarang hingga selamanya kau adalah Park Kyuhyun. Ya, replika dirinya."**_

Kibum memejamkan matanya mengingat luka yang pernah ditorehkan oleh ayah kandungnya, 11 tahun yang lalu. Tangannya meraba pada permukaan bekas luka yang terasa kasar di perpotongan leher kanannya. Bekas luka itu, adalah bekas luka yang sengaja dibuat oleh ayahnya sebagai replika bekas luka Kyuhyun, saudara kembarnya. Meski Kibum tidak dapat menyangsikan bahwa Kyuhyun memang saudara kembarnya, pada kenyataannya mereka terlahir sebagai kembar tidak identik. Namun, ia terpaksa menerima sebuah luka yang sama karena ayahnya yang memang seperti seorang psikopat.

"Yak! Kau sedang apa disini, Kyuhyun-ah?! Kau mengintipku berganti baju, huh?"

Kibum berjengit kaget karena Kyuhyun yang berteriak di dekat telinganya. "A..aku hanya menunggumu disini, bukan mengintipmu, Guixian."

"Mukamu memerah! Kau pasti berbohong, kan? Kau ini benar-benar mesum ya!" Kyuhyun menunjuk muka Kibum yang memang agak memerah. Kibum memang tidak sengaja meningintipnya dan melihat bekas luka di leher Kyuhyun.

"Lagipula kita ini sama-sama lelaki. Untuk apa aku mengintipmu?" elak Kibum.

Kyuhyun hanya menggerutu tidak jelas. "Lupakan saja! Aku tidak mau waktu berhargaku untuk jalan-jalan kita habis hanya untuk meributkan masalah itu."

Kibum hanya mendecih. "Aish. Yang mengajak ribut duluan kan kamu, Guixian!"

Kyuhyun tidak lagi membalas kata-kata Kibum, tapi malah menariknya keluar dari kamar mereka lalu berlari di sekitar hotel megah itu. "Kajja, Kyuhyun-ah! Kita jalan-jalan! Yeee~"

.

.

.

.

"Eomma! Kenapa Jungsoo Hyung lama sekali, sih? Dia benar-benar mengingkari janjinya 15 menit yang lalu pada 15 menit kedua yang sudah terlewati ini!"

Sejak tadi, hanya itulah kata-kata Donghae yang terus mengalir deras dari mulutnya. Dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada ditambah dengan mulutnya yang berceloteh tidak jelas semakin membuat Kim Hannah yakin bahwa Donghae-nya memang lebih pantas menjadi anak bungsunya, bukan anak keduanya.

"Sabarlah, Hae-ya… mungkin Jungsoo sedang dalam perjalanan." Hannah, sang ibu hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapi sikap rewel putranya.

"Jungsoo Hyung memang menyebalkan! Aah, aku haus sekali. Sepertinya ice milkshake di kedai itu terlihat menarik." Donghae langsung mengeloyor pergi meninggalkan ibunya yang kembali menggelengkan kepalanya atas sikap Donghae yang kekanakan.

Cuaca siang itu tidak nampak terlalu terik. Ibu dan anak itu sedang menikmati cuaca yang sejuk tersebut di salah satu taman kota Tokyo selama beberapa jam. Apa yang mereka lakukan disana? Tentu saja menunggu Jungsoo. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk bertemu di negeri matahari terbit ini, untuk menemukan final akhir dari Kibum, sebuah penerimaan dan kata maaf.

"Ahh, lelah sekali. Apa kau lelah, Kyu? Kakiku pegal, dan aku haus."

Tanpa Hannah dan Donghae sadari, ada sepasang pemuda yang tengah asyik bercengkerama dan melewati tepat di belakang mereka. Tentu saja baik Donghae maupun ibunya tidak akan tahu dan menyadari kedua pemuda itu yang sesekali tertawa kecil dan kembali mengeluarkan rangkaian kata-kata yang saling tersimpul dengan apik.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari pula, Tuhan berniat mempertemukan mereka kembali di taman itu. Taman yang sama-sama mereka singgahi.

"Kita istirahat saja dulu di taman ini, Guixian. Disini juga banyak yang berjualan minuman segar." Usul Kibum.

Pemuda lainnya hanya mengangguk. "Kurasa kau benar."

"Ah! Bangku itu kosong, Kyuhyun-ah. Karena aku yang meminta kita jalan-jalan memutari kota ini, maka aku yang akan mentraktirmu minuman segar." Salah satu dari pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan langsung duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Tepat di belakang bangku Donghae dan Hannah.

"Kau mau minum apa, eoh? Disini banyak juga penjaja minuman dan makanan ringan. Uhh, aku mau apa ya? Sepertinya makanan dan minuman Jepang cukup menggiurkan."

Mata Kibum menangkap sebuah kedai kecil yang terlihat modern, elegan namun sederhana jauh di sebelah kanannya. Tangannya reflek menunjuk kedai itu. "Aku mau ice milkshake saja, rasa cokelat."

Kyuhyun ikut memandang kearah kedai kecil yang dimaksud Kibum. "Aah, minuman yang kau pesan itu adalah minuman favoritku. Rasa cokelat? Wah, benar-benar seleraku."

"Eoh? Kita mempunyai selera yang sama, Guixian." Kibum kini mengalihkan tatapannya pada wajah Kyuhyun yang agak berkeringat. "Ice milkshake juga minuman favoritku." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya. "Baiklah! Dua milkshake rasa cokelat akan segera datang. Kau tunggulah disini. Jangan kemana-kemana, arra?" Kibum hanya mengangguk sekilas, menuruti namja dengan usia yang sebaya dengannya itu.

Kibum bersandar di kursi taman itu lalu mereganngkan otot-ototnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi pelan, ada pesan masuk dari kakaknya. Sebuah kalimat singkat membuat Kibum tersenyum kecil.

'_**Kau dimana, Kibummie?'**_

Baru saja tangan Kibum mengetikkan beberapa kata disana untuk membalas SMS dari kakaknya terpaksa berhenti karena ada panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Kibum hanya mengernyit karena Jungsoo meneleponnya. Ibu jarinya menyentuh tombol loudspeaker di layarnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

'_Kau dimana, Kibummie? Sedang sibuk? Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang? Hyung sudah berada di Tokyo dan ada beberapa hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan padamu.'_

Kibum berhenti sejenak dan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya karena suara Hyung-nya terdengar cukup kencang bercampur dengan suara nafas memburu dan derap langkah keras dari kakaknya. Apa Jungsoo sedang berlari? "Jungsoo Hyung, aku sedang ada—"

'_Tetaplah di hotelmu, arrachi? Hyung akan segera kesana.'_

Bip

Kibum hanya berdecak kesal karena panggilan terputus sepihak. Jari-jarinya dengan cepat kembali mencoba menghubungi kakaknya kembali. Sebelum sebuah tangan lembut menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang.

Tangan itu berasal dari wanita paruh baya yang kini melangkah dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping kiri Kibum. Wajah wanita itu terlihat sendu, lelah namun tatapan matanya begitu sejuk dan meneduhkan. Dan tentu dihiasi dengan genangan air mata disana.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini, nak?"

Tangan Kibum yang masih menggengam ponselnya tanpa sadar melemas, dan membuat ponsel putihnya terjatuh dari kepalan jemarinya.

Kibum terkejut. Ah, tidak. Ia sangat dan sangat terkejut hingga tidak mampu berkedip menatap wanita itu. Wanita yang begitu ia kenal, wanita yang telah melahirkannya, wanita yang selalu mendekapnya lembut jika ia menangis, dan… wanita yang telah meinggalkannya begitu lama hingga melukai hatinya begitu dalam.

Wanita itu, Kim Hannah.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya sebal karena antrian yang begitu panjang ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Jika saja ia tahu bahwa kedai ini ternyata telah diantri begitu banyak , Kyuhyun tidak mau membeli ice milkshake disini. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Sebenarnya tidak begitu menyebalkan jika dirinya yang berada di antrian depan. Namun sayang sekali, Kyuhyun berada di antrian paling akhir karena ia baru saja tiba disini.

Bruk!

"Ya! Kau—" Kyuhyun baru saja mengumpat karena seseorang di depannya melangkah mundur tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa berciuman langsung dengan punggungnya. Ah ralat, punggung yang tidak sengaja diciumnya itu begitu basah oleh keringat. Hari sial untukmu, Kyuhyun.

"Ups, _I'm sorry_." namja di depan Kyuhyun langsung berbalik menghadapnya dengan raut muka menyesal.

"Huh? Donghae-ssi?"

"Kau, Zhao Guixian?"

.

.

.

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan tidak menyangka bisa kembali bertemu denganmu di Tokyo. Sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, ya?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung. "Ah ya, kebetulan sekali aku juga baru tiba disini saat pagi, Donghae-ssi."

Donghae memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Hyung. Panggil saja aku Donghae Hyung, jadi hilangkan suffix –ssi itu. Kita sudah sepakat, bukan?"

"Jadi kau baru saja tiba, ya. Aku juga baru saja tiba dengan penerbangan pagi. Oh ya, apa yang membawamu kesini, Guixian?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Aku… aku berpartisipasi menjadi salah satu peserta di olimpiade matematika tingkat internasional yang diadakan di kota ini, Hyung."

"Kau juga ikut olimpiade itu?" Raut antusias Donghae membuat Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Ya, aku terpilih menjadi perwakilan peserta dari negaraku. Memangnya kenapa?" sesekali mata Kyuhyun mengawasi jalannya antrian di kedai milkshake yang ramai tersebut.

Donghae menggigit bibirnya, ia ragu. "Apa kau kenal dengan Park Kibum? Dia adalah salah satu perwakilan peserta dari Korea Selatan. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Kyuhyun termenung sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Park Kibum? Sepertinya aku—"

"Benarkah? Kau mengenalnya? Bisakah kau antarkan aku padanya?" Donghae sontak menggenggam erat tangan putih Kyuhyun.

"Tu..tunggu dulu, Hyung. Sepertinya aku salah. Aku tidak pernah mengenal nama itu, karena aku sempat melihat daftar nama peserta olimpiade tersebut. Apa kau yakin jika Park Kibum adalah salah satu peserta disana, Hyung?"

Donghae menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja! Aku tidak mungkin salah, Guixian."

"Aku mempunyai teman kamar baru yang berasal dari Korea Selatan, Hyung. Jadi setahuku, perwakilan peserta dari Korea Selatan itu bernama Park Kyu—"

Perkataan Kyuhyun terputus ketika dering suara ponsel Donghae menghentikannya. Donghae memberi isyarat maaf pada Kyuhyun sebelum mengangkat panggilannya.

'_Hae-ya! Kibum disini, kemarilah!'_

Mata Donghae langsung terbelalak mendengar suara cemas ibunya di ponselnya. Refleks, Donghae langsung melihat kearah timur dan tampak disana kakaknya, Jungsoo sudah berada disana sedang menarik tangan seorang namja. Entah bagaimaana bisa Jungsoo sudah tiba disana, ia tidak peduli. Namun firasat Donghae begitu kuat dengan seorang namja yang ditarik tangannya oleh Jungsoo, pasti itu Kibum. Ya, Kibum adiknya.

"Kibum!" Donghae langsung lari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku disana, di antrian kedai minimalis itu. Kyuhyun juga ikut refleks melihat kearah Donghae lari. Matanya memicing ketika dia mengenal siluet seorang pemuda yang memberontak di pelukan namja lainnya.

"Kyuhyun…" mungkin rasanya terdengar aneh. Kyuhyun yang refleks berlari dengan merapalkan sebuah nama yaitu 'Kyuhyun' yang tidak lain sebenarnya namanya sendiri, yang tentu saja belum ia ingat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun terus berlari mengekori Donghae untuk menyelamatkan teman barunya yang ia kenal sebagai 'Park Kyuhyun' itu.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku, Hyung! Lepas!" disana, Kibum memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dari Jungsoo yang entah bagaimana bisa sudah berada disana.

Entahlah, rasa terkejut Kibum memang tidak pernah habis ketika ia tiba-tiba bertemu ibunya di taman ini. Hannah yang langsung memeluknya erat dan terus mengucap kata 'Maaf' padanya. Tentu saja Kibum sudah terlalu muak, ia muak pada semua kata maaf hingga tanpa sadar tangannya memukul punggung ibunya. Dan rasa muak itu bertambah ketika kakaknya yang sudah berada di belakangnya dan berseru padanya untuk berhenti melakukan itu. Kakaknya Jungsoo berada disana, namun bukan untuk menyelamatkannya melainkan untuk terus berbicara dan menekankan bahwa Kibum tidak boleh lagi menghindari lagi sebuah fakta. Apakah Jungsoo sengaja membawa ibu mereka kesini?

"Kau yang melakukan ini, Hyung? Kau sengaja mempertemukanku dengan wanita ini? Kau sengaja mengajak wanita ini ke Tokyo? Begitukah? Hah?! Tidak tahukah kau Hyung, wanita ini adalah wanita yang pernah pergi dan tak kembali dengan kehidupan lamanya! 11 tahun yang lalu!" Kibum berdesis tajam ketika dirinya sudah terlepas dari dekapan Jungsoo.

Obsidian Kibum ditorehkan kepada Eomma-nya yang masih membekap mulutnya sendiri. Sepertinya wanita itu cukup shock dengan perubahan drastis sikap anaknya. Kibum-nya telah berubah. Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan Hannah tidak pernah berpikir ataupun membayangkan bahwa Kibum akan seperti ini. "Aku bukan Park Kibum, nyonya. Park Kibum yang kau cari sudah mati, 11 tahun yang lalu!"

Jungsoo kembali mencoba mendekati Kibum yang masih berdiri di sebelah kanannya. "Jangan bersikap keterlaluan, Kibum! Jaga bicaramu!"

"Keterlaluan? Siapa yang keterlaluan disini, huh?!" gertak Kibum.

Kibum masih benar-benar sulit untuk diajak 'sedikit' mengerti.

"Kau benar, Kibummie… Eomma yang keterlaluan disini, Eomma telah meninggalkan kalian selama itu. Eomma adalah wanita bodoh yang memilih untuk lari dari sebuah masalah, karena… hiks…"

Kibum mendecih. "Kau sendiri yang mengakuinya, nyonya. Aku pergi." Pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu melangkah pergi namun kembali tertahan oleh cengkeraman tangan kakak sulungnya, menariknya kembali.

PLAK!

Dalam sepersekian detik, rona merah bekas mendaratnya tangan Jungsoo disana membuat Kibum hanya terpaku. Ia tidak percaya, tentu saja. Kakaknya yang ia percayai menamparnya dengan keras.

"Jungsoo Hyung! Kenapa kau menampar Kibummie?!"

Donghae yang baru tiba di lokasi itu langsung tersuguhi dengan pemandangan kakak tertuanya yang memukul Kibum. Donghae langsung menatap Kibum yang masih memegang pipinya yang merah dengan genangan air di matanya.

"Ki…kibummie… mianhae… aku tidak sengaja telah—"

"YAK! Kenapa kau menampar temanku, hah?! Kau ini punya etika tidak? Ini di taman, dan ini adalah tempat umum! Jangan menyakiti seseorang dengan sembarangan, Tuan!"

Dan lagi, dalam hitungan detik pula Kyuhyun sudah berada disana merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar di depan Kibum. Wajahnya yang berkeringat, melukiskan sorot tegas dengan pandangan tajam pada Jungsoo.

"Ini urusan keluarga, dan aku adalah kakaknya. Aku sungguh tidak sengaja menamparnya. Bisakah kau—"

Kyuhyun geram. "Urusan keluarga atau bukan, kau tidak berhak main tangan! Dia adalah temanku, meski aku baru mengenalnya namun aku akan melindunginya! Tidak peduli kau adalah kakaknya, pamannya atau kakeknya!"

'_**Aku akan melindungi kakakku! Aku akan melindungi Bumbum Hyung!'**_

Kyuhyun meringis memegang kepalanya, namun ia abaikan rasa sakit itu. Ia segera merangkul Kibum yang menundukkan kepalanya dan menariknya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Guixian…"

.

.

.

Kibum hanya membaca 32 pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya dengan malas. Rata-rata semua pesan masuk itu berasal dari kakaknya Jungsoo yang berusaha minta maaf dan menjelaskan semua kejadian tadi siang. Sisanya lagi adalah dari nomer baru yang mulai ia ketahui itu adalah Donghae, kakaknya yang lain yang tentu baru ia ketahui sekilas wajahnya yang tidak asing. Kibum tidak mau ambil pusing bagaimana Donghae dapat mengetahui nomernya. Yang Kibum pedulikan adalah ketenangan untuk dirinya yang sebetulnya masih cukup shock, dan sepertinya mematikan ponselnya bukan ide buruk.

Kibum memejamkan matanya mengingat beberapa jam yang lalu, disaat Kyuhyun menariknya pergi dari situ. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun adalah malaikat penolongnya saat itu. Ia akui bahwa dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sungguh merindukan dan mengharapkan kembali ibunya. Tapi di sudut hatinya yang lain, hatinya terluka dan ia belum siap untuk membiarkannya terluka kembali.

Karena rasa kantuk yang tidak kunjung datang, Kibum memilih berjalan keluar balkon kamarnya yang berjarak sekitar 10 langkah dari ranjangnya. Matanya melirik sekilas pada single bed di sampingnya, Kyuhyun sudah terlelap dengan wajah yang kentara lelahnya. Langkah Kibum tanpa sadar membelok, dan duduk di samping kursi kecil di samping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, Guixian." Bisiknya. Entah kata terima kasih untuk apa, Kibum hanya ingin mengucapnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kibum menatap lama wajah itu, wajah yang terlihat agak pucat namun bersinar layaknya bulan purnama di langit malam ini. Wajah yang selalu ramah padanya, dan menerima dirinya bahkan menolong dirinya. Kibum mengenalnya sebagai Guixian. Namun, dalam hatinya Kibum merasa bahwa ia mengenal lain sosok itu. Entah siapa.

Ia beranjak berdiri dari kursi kecil itu. melangkah kembali ke tempat awal yang ingin ia singgahi, yaitu balkon hotelnya. Namun sebuah suara beralun pelan layaknya sebuah bisikan menggerayangi telinganya. Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Entah kenapa, balkon bukan tempat yang bagus untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Bummie…"

"Hiks… Bumbum Hyung…"

Kibum tersentak. Matanya langsung mengarah pada Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan gelisah, keringat berkumpul di dahinya dan… mulutnya yang mengeluarkan erangan kecil.

Kibum menggeleng cepat, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa telinganya salah dengar. Namun suara erangan Kyuhyun yang mengigau dalam tidurnya tidak dapat membohongi telinganya sendiri.

"Kibum Hyung!" Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal tidak lupa dengan wajahnya yang pucat.

"Akhh…" Kyuhyun langsung terduduk dan mencengkeram kepalanya. Kepalanya seakan mau pecah dan ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Sakit, sakit sekali baginya.

Tangan Kibum terulur untuk meraih tangan Kyuhyun. "Guixian? Gwenchanayo? Kau sakit?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri!" Entahlah, Kibum tiba-tiba panik ketika suara erangan Kyuhyun semakin keras dan nafas anak itu semakin terp utus-putus.

Kibum hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, ia kalang kabut sekarang. "Tunggu disini, eoh? Aku akan minta bantuan."

"Ja…jangan… gwen…chana..ukh…" rintihan Kyuhyun membuat Kibum seolah merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. Sungguh, Kibum sendiri tidak sanggup melihat teman barunya seperti ini.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika rasa sakit itu membawa muatan lain di kepalanya. Ya, ada muatan memori yang bertumpuk begitu saja. Kumpulan memori itu berkilas balik, memutar, membawanya terombang-ambing.

'_**Kyukyu! Kau mau cokelat dan lollipop? Aku dapat cokelat dari Jungsoo Hyung dan lollipop dari Fishy Hyung lho~'**_

'_**YAK! Guixian! Kau ini benar-benar tidak mau menurut padaku, eoh? Kenapa kau ini keras kepala sekali sih?!'**_

'_**Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kau berasal dari Korea, Guixian. Ah, rasanya lega sekali bisa bercakap-cakap denganmu tanpa menggunakan bahasa Inggris lagi.'**_

'_**Park Kibum? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu…'**_

'_**Panggil saja aku Donghae Hyung. Aku lebih tua satu tahun darimu, Guixian.'**_

'_**Changmin-ah, Gui Xian, kalian terpisah saat masih berumur 10 bulan. Kalian bukan kembar identik yang wajahnya mirip. Kalian itu kembar tidak identik, jadi kalian tidak mempunyai kesamaan pada bentuk fisik.'**_

'_**Aish, Eomma! Wajah Kyukyu dan Bumbum memang beda, tapi kami tetap tampan, bukan imut!'**_

Saat rasa sakit itu perlahan berkurang, Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Satu tetes liquid lolos dari matanya. Obsidiannya, menatap dalam wajah panik Kibum yang terus berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi? Apa kau punya riwayat penyakit, Guixian? Aku akan membeli obat untukmu, ya? Astaga, aku benar-benar khawatir padamu…"

"Kyuhyun… Park Kyuhyun…" lirih Kyuhyun. Kini dirinya merasa de javu. Entah pada siapa ia memanggil nama itu. Pada dirinya? Atau pada Kibum yang notabene ikut menyandang nama itu?

"Ya, Guixian? Aku disini, tenanglah. Apa kau mau minum?" Kibum segera bergegas mengambil segelas air sebelum tangan Kyuhyun menghentikannya.

"Mianhae… maafkan aku…" nafas Kyuhyun mulai tersengal-sengal. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mencengkeram ujung kaosnya di bagian dada kirinya. Sakit itu kembali datang.

"Ukh…"

Kibum terdiam menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya. Namun, tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, melainkan hanya tubuh anak itu yang limbung ke pelukannya. Suhu tubuh Kyuhyun benar-benar tinggi, panasnya benar-benar tinggi dan kontras di kulit Kibum.

"Mianhae… Kibum Hyung…" setidaknya, sebuah suara yang sangat halus di gendang telinganya masih dapat Kibum dengar dengan baik. Tanpa diketahuinya, air matanya sudah membentuk sebuah lintasan di wajah Kibum.

"Kyuhyunnie…"

Kibum mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang melemas dan menumpukkan beban seluruhnya pada tubuhnya. Mata indah itu terpejam sempurna, menyembunyikan sebuah kesedihan yang amat dalam disana.

Bahkan, Kibum tidak sadar telah mengucap nama Kyuhyun. Nama sebenarnya dari pemuda yang sudah terkulai lemas dengan nafas tipis itu.

"Kyu… ireona! Bangunlah! Jangan bercanda!" Kibum menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun dengan keras. Air mata di pipinya sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi.

Kibum menidurkan tubuh lemas Kyuhyun, lalu membekap mulutnya sendiri menyembunyikan isak tangisnya. "Kau Kyuhyun… aku semakin yakin kau adalah Kyuhyun… hiks… Kyuhyunnie…"

Seharusnya Kibum jangan bersikap bodoh, ia mengusap kasar air matanya dan meraih tangan kiri Kyuhyun. Meraba denyutan nadi yang tersembunyi disana, namun denyutan itu begitu lemah. Tidak menyerah, Kibum meraba dada kiri Kyuhyun namun hasilnya sama saja. Tangannya yang bergetar, didekatkan pada lubang hidung Kyuhyun.

Hembusan nafas itu samaa saja, begitu lemah. Bahkan hampir tidak terasa.

Kibum segera berlari dan membanting pintu kamar hotelnya dengan keras. Tidak peduli bahwa saat itu sudah hampir tengah malam.

"SIAPAPUN, TOLONG AKU! ADA YANG SEKARAT DISINI!"

Satu hal yang perlu kita tahu. Kilasan memori lama itu kini telah kembali pada pemiliknya. Sesuatu yang pernah datang ataupun hilang, pasti akan kembali, bukan? Membawa sejuta cerita yang pernah tersembunyi di setiap sandiwaranya.

.

.

.

.

Suara ranjang yang didorong dengan cepat, serta suara deru masker oksigen yang terus ditekan dan dipacukan secara manual kepada seorang pemuda yang tergeletak tidak berdaya disana membuat suasana rumah sakit itu semakin mencekam.

"Pacu terus oksigennya!"

"Dokter! Pasien tidak merespon oksigennya!"

Beberapa suster dan seorang dokter disana yang masih mendorong ranjang itu, terlihat cukup gusar. Tidak ketinggalan juga, Kibum serta ketua Pembina utama acara olimpiade yang ikut berlari mengikuti ranjang yang didorong dengan cepat.

"Bertahanlah, Kyu… aku mohon…"

Pintu ruang ICU sudah dibuka dan ranjang Kyuhyun sudah didorong masuk ke dalam, dan Kibum ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut sebelum seorang suster menghadangnya dan menyuruhnya keluar.

"_Sorry, you can't enter to this room. Please wait_."

Kibum masih cemas setengah mati dan melihat ke belakang punggung suster tersebut, para dokter sudah menyiapkan masker oksigen dan infuse padanya.

"_But, my brother… he._." Kibum terbata. Tidak perlu ditanya, ia sudah menangis tentu saja.

Suster itu kembali menahan tubuh Kibum yang memaksa untuk masuk. _"We will make every effort possible. So don't worry, we will help your brother."_

Pintu ruangan ICU kini tertutup, menyisakan Kibum yang jatuh terduduk di depannya. Ia memandang nanar pintu itu. Sebuah pintu, dimana jika ada pasien yang memasuki ruangan itu hanya bisa tersisa jawaban antara hidup dan mati. Sebuah pintu, yang menjadi saksi bisu setiap perjalanan jiwa yang berusaha untuk bangkit lagi dari sekarat yang mengancam waktu kehidupannya.

Kibum terbatuk, tangannya refleks mencengkeram dadanya yang begitu sesak. Ya, sesak rasanya hingga ia tidak mampu bernafas lega. Mulutnya melahap oksigen dengan rakus, karena Kibum merasa lubang hidungnya yang tidak mampu membiarkan oksigen melewatinya.

"_Are you okay? Calm down, Kibum. I will contact Guixian parents_." Sesosok namja lain dengan wajah Jepang yang khas menepuk pelan bahu Kibum. Namja itu adalah ketua Pembina olimpiade matematika tingkat internasional, orang yang Kibum minta pertolongannya saat Kyuhyun ambruk di kamar hotelnya.

Kibum ingin bangkit, namun tubuhnya sangat lemas. Pandangannya berputar dan… ia pingsan. Tepat di depan pintu ruangan ICU itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh…"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya ketika sebuah sinar menggelitik kelopak matanya. Manik hitam itu terbuka, menyapa langit-langit putih dengan lampu yang bertengger di pusat diameternya. Aroma obat-obatan yang kuat dan tajam merasuki lubang hidungnya yang tertutup masker oksigen. Rumah sakit memang memiliki aroma obat yang begitu kuat, bahkan Kyuhyun masih dapat menciumnya dibalik masker oksigen itu.

Satu hal yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Sebuah perasaan de javu, ketika ia membuka mulutnya di tempat yang serba putih ini dengan infuse yang menyiksa tangan kirinya dan masker oksigen yang membekap mulut dan hidungnya. Peristiwa 11 tahun yang lalu, ya ia masih ingat dengan jelas.

Karena benda tersebut dirasa tidak nyaman di wajahnya, akhirnya perlahan ia membuka masker oksigen itu dan menciptakan segaris bekas benda itu di wajahnya. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk duduk dan menyusun beberapa bantal di balik kepalanya untuk bersandar. Kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit, dan Kyuhyun juga merasa agak mual.

"_**Dok.. dokter… di..dimana jalan..ke..luar..nya? di.. mana..pintu..keluar..nya?" tubuh Kyuhyun gemetaran dan tangannya memegang erat jas sang dokter.**_

"_**Lho, Park Kyuhyun?"**_

"_**Ba..bagaimana bisa…"**_

"_**Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa kau tersesat? Mari uisa antar ke ruanganmu kembali ne." dokter Jung menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.**_

"_**Shirreo! Antarkan aku pulang, jebal uisa.." Kyuhyun memelas. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas.**_

"_**Kau masih harus dirawat disini, Kyuhyun-ah… kau…"**_

"_**A.. Aku ingin pergi dari sini!"**_

"_**Kau harus kembali ke kamarmu, Kyuhyun-ah… kau belum benar-benar pulih, tanganmu saja sudah sangat dingin begini.. apalagi kau tidak memakai alas kaki. Cha, uisa antar kembali ke ruanganmu ne?"**_

Kyuhyun masih mengingatnya, kini ingatan itu semakin jelas. Sebuah percakapan singkat 11 tahun yang lalu ketika ia pingsan di rumahnya dan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Saat itu, Kyuhyun kecil yang sudah siuman tidak menemukan seseorangpun di kamar rawatnya hingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi lalu bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan seorang dokter muda dengan nametag di dadanya bertuliskan nama 'Jung Yunho'.

"_**Hhh.. Ukh se..sedikit.. la..gi…"**_

"_**Ya! Hhh.. Kyuhyun-ah jangan berlari! Berbahaya untuk jantungmu!" Jung Yunho terus berlari sampai ke luar area halaman rumah sakit dan sedikit lagi meraih bahu Kyuhyun ketika terdengar suara ledakan dahsyat dari dalam rumah sakit.**_

_**Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, dan detik itu juga Jung Yunho segera meraih dan memeluk tubuh mungil Kyuhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.**_

Kyuhyun mencengkeram kepalanya, lagi. Sebuah ledakan di Seoul International Hospital. Sebuah ledakan dahsyat yang Kyuhyun sempat dengar selama beberapa detik. Dan sebuah ledakan besar yang hampir merenggut nyawanya saat itu.

Ya, cukup sudah. Kyuhyun begitu lelah mengingatnya. Pikirannya begitu lelah menjelajahi semua masa itu. Matanya terbuka perlahan, perasaan hatinya benar-benar buruk saat ini. ia dengan cepat bangun dari ranjangnya, melepas infuse-nya dengan paksa membuat darah segar mengalir deras disana. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin bertemu seseorang. Ya, seseorang itu adalah Kibum. Seseorang yang pernah ia panggil dengan namanya sendiri, yang ternyata sosok itu merupakan… saudara kembarnya. Kyuhyun begtu yakin akan hal itu.

Brak!

Mata Kyuhyun langsung bertemu dengan seorang suster yang sepertinya akan masuk ke ruangannya dan wajah suster itu terlihat panik ketika melihat pintu terbanting dengan keras dari dalam.

Sang suster itu langsung meraih lengan Kyuhyun untuk membawanya kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. _"Sorry, you have not to—"_

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan suster itu dari lengannya dengan paksa namun tidak berhasil karena tenaganya juga yang masih lemah. "_Where is the people who brought me here? Where is he?_ Dimana orang yang membawaku kesini, suster?"

Suster itu terlihat panik, lalu memberi kode ke beberapa suter lain yang sedang berlalu lalang di sekitar situ untuk membantu menangani Kyuhyun yang ingin kabur.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, tiga orang suster dan seorang dokter menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih mencoba melepaskan diri. Mereka langsung bertindak untuk menahan tubuh Kyuhyun dan menariknya dengan sedikit paksaan untuk kembali ke ranjangnya. Kyuhyun terus berteriak dan memberontak, berharap akan ada seseorang yang mau membantunya.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Sontak saja, sebuah suara itu menghentikan aksi sang dokter dan beberapa suster tersebut. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas orang itu, lalu tersenyum lega.

"Tolong, lepaskan dia. Aku keluarganya dan tadi dia ingin mencariku, biarkan aku berbicara sebentar padanya." Dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih dan suara yang tegas, para suster dan dokter tersebut segera maklum dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah pada sosok itu, dan membiarkan setetes liquid menuruni pipinya.

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin mengeluarkan sepatah kata, sosok itu mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya sekilas pada Kyuhyun lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Gomawo, kau datang pada saat yang— kkhhh!"

Sepasang tangan telah melingkar kencang di leher Kyuhyun, mengunci pergerakannya, lalu menyudutkannya pada dinding kamar rawat tersebut. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, dirinya ingin berteriak namun suaranya tertahan. Seseorang itu semakin kencang mencekik lehernya.

"Akkhhh… le…paass…"

Namja yang mencekik Kyuhyun itu, hanya menatap datar wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin pucat dan dihiasi oleh aliran keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

"Aku membencimu, Park Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau harus hidup kembali, huh?"

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

A/N : ada yang kangen sama Ara? :p atau kangen sama FF ini? aku ngga mau banyak omong deh, haha. FF ini aku update duluan atas permintaan 7 orang readersku yg super bawel di PM xD dan 3 orang readersku yg ngegalau SNMPTN :3

See ya~~~


	16. Chapter 16

**Title : The Puzzle and The Chance**

**Chapter : 15 of …**

**Author : Ara**

**Twitter : ckhevl98**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Brothership, and Family**

**Main Cast : Park Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun / Zhao Gui Xian**

** Kim Kibum as Park Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo**

** Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

** Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin**

**And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Ketika topeng harus dipasangkan tertukar, ketika kedua saudara sedarah harus membohongi diri mereka masing-masing dan saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Life is like a Puzzle who give us thousand Chance to arrange it.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE. Need Review, please?^^**

.

.

.

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

.

.

"Tolong, lepaskan dia. Aku keluarganya dan tadi dia ingin mencariku, biarkan aku berbicara sebentar padanya." Dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih dan suara yang tegas, para suster dan dokter tersebut segera maklum dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah pada sosok itu, dan membiarkan setetes liquid menuruni pipinya.

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin mengeluarkan sepatah kata, sosok itu mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya sekilas pada Kyuhyun lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Gomawo, kau datang pada saat yang— kkhhh!"

Sepasang tangan telah melingkar kencang di leher Kyuhyun, mengunci pergerakannya, lalu menyudutkannya pada dinding kamar rawat tersebut. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, dirinya ingin berteriak namun suaranya tertahan. Seseorang itu semakin kencang mencekik lehernya.

"Akkhhh… le…paass…"

Namja yang mencekik Kyuhyun itu, hanya menatap datar wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin pucat dan dihiasi oleh aliran keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

"Aku membencimu, Park Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau harus hidup kembali, huh?"

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 15**

.

.

.

"Akkhhh… le…paass…"

Namja yang mencekik Kyuhyun itu, hanya menatap datar wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin pucat dan dihiasi oleh aliran keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

"Aku membencimu, Park Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau harus hidup kembali, huh?"

Seketika tangan Kyuhyun yang mencengkeram erat kesepuluh jemari yang mencekik lehernya itu, melemas. Kyuhyun hanya menatap pria itu, atau lebih tepatnya remaja laki-laki itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dan yang paling membuat Kyuhyun tidak percaya adalah, mengapa harus Kibum? Mengapa semua yang mulai tergambar jelas, malah kini merumit bagaikan rambut-rambut yang membentuk sebuah bola. Terlalu rumit dan terlalu menyakitkan.

Kibum tersenyum sinis. Dengan cepat, ia melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya di leher yang berbasuh keringat itu, yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai. Tubuhnya lemas, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut Kibum.

"Waeyo? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Bum _Hyung_." Suara itu mengalun sendu dan bernada pasrah.

"Perlukah aku menjelaskan kembali? Otakmu jenismu, Zhao Guixian. Oh, haruskah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Park Kyuhyun? Cih, menggelikan."

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Perkataan apa itu? Nada apa itu? Mengapa begitu dingin dan menyakitkan? Apa yang salah dari seorang Kibum?

Kibum mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun, lalu mencengkeram rahangnya kuat. "Kau adalah Zhao Guixian. Hanya akulah Park Kyuhyun disini. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau baru sadar kembali dan mengingat semuanya dari amnesiamu itu. Tidak ada hal seperti itu, beberapa saat yang lalu. Paham?"

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Kibum hingga ikut jatuh terduduk. "APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI PADAMU?! Kau Park Kibum, dan aku yakin dengan pasti! Aku mengingatnya kembali, ya aku telah mengingatnya kembali. Semua ingatanku telah kembali sekarang! Jangan bersikap seperti itu, Bum _Hyung_. Kau mengerikan!"

Kibum kembali mendecih. "Cih, kau bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU PADAMU!"

Suara Kyuhyun tercekat mendengar bentakan Kibum yang tidak kalah keras padanya. Jantungnya… kembali berpacu kencang.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU DAN TAKDIR GILA INI! Kenapa harus aku yang terpilih oleh Tuhan untuk menanggung derita ini?! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dan apa yang harus kulakukan pada hidupku sendiri, sebelas tahun ini!" Kibum berteriak tepat didepan wajah adik kembarnya sendiri. Tidak peduli bahwa teriakannya dapat terdengar hingga keluar kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Toh, kamar rawat rumah sakit ini didesain dengan sistem kedap suara.

"Mengapa harus dirimu? Mengapa takdir begitu kejam mempermainkanku? Mengapa kau harus kembali lagi dan membuat semua ini semakin sulit! WAEYO?!" lanjut Kibum mengakhiri semua teriakannya begitu memekakkan itu.

"K-kau membuatku takut… Bum _Hyung_…"

Cairan liquid itu kembali jatuh dari tempatnya. Kyuhyun memandang nanar Kibum, saudara kembarnya. "Apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu, _Hyung_? A…apa yang sudah terjadi? Apa yang aku lewatkan selama ini? Katakan padaku, apa yang aku lewatkan?!"

Kibum mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Seperti yang kau ketahui sekarang, aku harus menjadi seorang Park Kyuhyun. Menjadi orang bodoh, yang seharusnya sudah mati! Selama sebelas tahun ini, aku menghilangkan siapa diriku, aku menghilangkan namaku sendiri, aku membiarkan orang lain memanggilku dengan namamu lalu membuat kedua telingaku tersiksa. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku benar-benar menyedihkan hanya karena orang yang seharusnya sudah tidak lagi menginjakkan kakinya di bumi ini!"

"A..ku..a..ku tidak mengerti… aku… aku tidak mengerti, _Hyung_. A..pa… apa yang sebenarnya… kau katakan?" Suara Kyuhyun semakin bergetar. Pendengarannya sungguh tidak mempercayai dan menangkap satupun maksud dari kalimat kakak kembarnya itu.

"Bodoh. Kau bodoh." Sebuah kata-kata yang begitu dingin dan tajam itu seolah menghujam kembali jantung Kyuhyun. Bahkan kalimat Kibum yang terdengar dingin saja, membuat Kyuhyun menggigil karenanya.

"A..aku… aku belum mati… aku disini… aku disini, _Hyung_… aku kembali…" nafas Kyuhyun tersengal-sengal. Kyuhyun tahu, ini adalah batas dari kekuatan jantungnya. Setiap detak di dada kirinya, semakin membuat rasa sakit itu kembali datang.

Kibum kembali mencengkeram kedua bahu Kyuhyun, suaranya melunak. "Pergilah, aku mohon pergilah dan jangan pernah kembali. Tidak ada yang bisa kau perbaiki saat ini, karena semuanya sudah terlambat. Jadi, aku benar-benar mohon padamu. Pergilah, Park Kyuhyun."

Setelah mengucapkan rentetan kalimat itu, Kibum segera bangkit dan mengusap kasar air matanya yang sempat keluar dengan lancang barusan. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mulai menangis tanpa henti.

"Tuhan, haruskah jalan hidup kami begitu menyedihkan seperti ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki pada malam hari yang sudah hampir habis itu memecah sepi dan heningnya suasana rumah sakit. Ketiga orang tersebut, yang kini sedang mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan seorang suster mulai memasuki sebuah ruangan putih yang tidak kalah sepinya.

Setelah salah seorang dari mereka mengucap terima kasih pada suster wanita itu, ketiga orang yang terdiri dari seorang wanita dan dua orang lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju sebuah ranjang yang ditempati oleh seorang pasien lelaki.

"Guixian…"

Pasien itu tidak lain lagi adalah Kyuhyun, yang tidak kunjung tertidur malam itu. Remaja lelaki yang hanya menatap kosong dengan kedua kaki yang terlipat diatas ranjang itu tidak juga menoleh ketika 'namanya' disebut.

"Ketua panitia olimpiade itu memberitahu kami bahwa kau _drop_ dan terpaksa dirawat disini. Apa yang terjadi padamu, sayang? Terlalu kelelahan karena kegiatan menjelang olimpiade itu, hm?" wanita itu, Hyejin membawa Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Namun remaja itu tidak bergeming.

"Jantungmu sakit lagi, Guixian?" kini giliran seorang pria dewasa disitu yang bersuara. Siapa lagi? Tentu saja Jung Yunho.

Kyuhyun masih saja tidak bergeming dan tidak merespon apapun pada dua pertanyaan yang telah dilontarkan padanya itu. Ia benar-benar dalam kondisi yang kacau dan terendah dalam hidupnya. Mata sembab dan berkantung, bekas air mata yang tercetak jelas di wajah putih pucatnya, dan jangan lupakan ekspresi 'kosong' pada _browny eyes_ itu.

"Katakan sesuatu, Guixian. Kau membuat kami takut! Huft, sudah kubilang lebih baik kau tidak mengikuti kompetisi ini! Lihat? Sekarang kau kambuh lagi dan membuat kami khawatir hingga terpaksa terbang dari New York ke Tokyo." Omel remaja lelaki lain itu. Changmin melipat kedua tangannya di dada, masih dengan mulut yang mengoceh tentang kondisi Kyuhyun.

Hyejin memberi kode pada suaminya. Bukan saja ada yang salah pada 'putra angkat' mereka, sebenarnya Hyejin sudah tahu sedikit apa yang telah terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Dan sepertinya bocah itu mengalami shock, entah sebab apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa Hyejin mengetahuinya? Hei, dia adalah seorang psikiater. Itulah mengapa ia mampu membaca sedikit apa yang terjadi pada kondisi psikis Kyuhyun.

"Katakan pada kami, mana yang sakit? kenapa kau belum juga tidur, sayang? _Eomma_ pikir setelah kami datang menyusulmu ke Tokyo pada tengah malam seperti ini, kau sudah terlelap. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, hm?" Hyejin masih berusaha untuk membuat nyaman Kyuhyun yang dalam kondisi 'rapuh' itu.

"_Eo_-_eomma_…" sebuah suara bernada lirih itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut seorang Park Kyuhyun.

Hyejin mengusap peluh dingin yang mengumpul di dahi Kyuhyun. "Ya, sayang? _Eomma_ disini, _Eomma_ ada disampingmu. Lepaskan sedikit demi sedikit, Guixian… lepaskan sesuatu yang tertahan disini." Tangan Hyejin beralih pada dada Kyuhyun yang tercekat dan seperti menahan sesuatu disana. Ya, sesuatu yang mengganjal itu tentu saja tentang Kibum, tentang dirinya dan tentang kehidupannya yang begitu mengerikan.

Changmin dan Yunho sendiri hanya membiarkan wanita yang masih cantik dalam usianya itu mencoba mengalihkan kondisi Kyuhyun dan membuatnya tenang. Terkadang, seorang psikiater memang selalu dibutuhkan jika kondisi pasien dalam keadaan tertekan seperti ini.

"Dengarkan _Eomma_, ne? _Inhale… Exhale_… tarik nafas dari hidung, lalu hembuskan dari mulut. Pelan-pelan saja…"

Kyuhyun mencoba menuruti perkataan wanita itu. Dadanya memang terasa sangat sesak karena ia yang tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya sendiri. Kyuhyun mencoba menarik satu nafas dari hidungnya, namun sesuatu yang menghimpit kembali menekan jantungnya begitu kuat. Tarikan nafas itu gagal dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin kepayahan karena sakit itu kembali datang dan itensitasnya yang begitu kuat.

"Kkhhh… ti..tidak…bisa… hhhh…"

Yunho yang melihat situasi semakin buruk itu, mencoba membantu istrinya. "Kuasai dan tenangkan dirimu sendiri, Guixian… jangan terburu-buru, santai saja. Coba sekali lagi, ya? _Inhale_… lalu _Exhale_…"

Keringat dingin kembali mengepul di wajahnya. Kyuhyun begitu kesakitan, dan kini bahkan sakit pada jantungnya sudah menyebar hingga kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut. Belum lagi dengan asam lambungnya yang menaik. Jangankan bernafas, untuk mencoba menerima rasa sakit itu saja ia masih belum mampu.

Wajah yang putih itu semakin terlihat memucat. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah, isyarat bahwa ia sudah tidak mampu dan tidak lagi sanggup melakukannya. Rasa sakit pada jantungnya semakin besar, dan seakan ingin menarik jantungnya sendiri keluar dari tempatnya. Giginya sendiri sudah bergemelatuk menahan sakit itu, bahkan tangannya yang mencengkeram dada kirinya sendiri tanpa sadar mulai menekannya dengan kuat. Kyuhyun ingin semuanya berhenti, semuanya terlalu menyakitkan. Ya, hidupnya yang begitu menyakitkan.

Jika saja tidak ada Changmin yang berposisi disamping kiri bocah itu, maka sudah dipastikan tubuh Kyuhyun yang limbung akan jatuh dari ranjang. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun yang sudah terlalu lelah lebih memilih untuk kalah dari sakit itu. Membiarkan kegelapan menguasainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum tersentak dalam tidurnya. Matanya terbuka tiba-tiba ketika mendapat mimpi yang buruk itu. Mimpi yang tidak ingin lagi didapatnya, mimpi yang pernah datang 11 tahun yang lalu. Kibum mengusap kasar wajahnya, entah kenapa ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan tidak nyaman, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan perasaannya memburuk. Entah kenapa.

Dan ternyata pukul empat pagi masih terlalu awal baginya. Kibum segera beranjak dan menuju wastafel, hanya sekedar untuk mencuci muka dan membersihkan dirinya sejenak. Ia menatap sebuah bayangan yang terpaut didalam cermin berukuran kecil diatas wastafel itu.

"Keterlaluan? Benarkah?" sekilas, ia mengalihkan tatapannya menuju ranjang di sebelahnya. Ranjang itu tidak berpenghuni, tidak lupa dengan koper maupun barang lainnya yang masih berserakan disana. Semua itu milik Kyuhyun dan bocah itu tentu saja belum kembali dari rumah sakit. Kibum tahu betul akan hal itu, namun ia tidak peduli.

Kibum mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, kejadian dimana ia telah berhasil menorehkan luka di hati Kyuhyun. Ya, Kibum baru menyadarinya sekarang. Ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya memang sudah terlalu keterlaluan bagi kembarannya sendiri. Tapi ia puas dan lega, setidaknya ia hanya ingin agar Kyuhyun pergi dan menjauh darinya. Kyuhyun tidak boleh lagi berada di sekitarnya.

Bagi Kibum, keberadaan saudara kembarnya saat ini hanya terlalu membahayakan. Pernyataan yang begitu ambigu, bukan?

Setelah puas mematut dirinya didepan cermin, Kibum bergegas untuk segera mandi. Ada tujuan lain yang harus ia selesaikan sekarang juga. Kibum tidak lagi memikirkan nasibnya di olimpiade matematika tingkat internasional ini. Ia sungguh tidak peduli lagi. Sebuah surat pengunduran diri menjadi peserta, telah ia siapkan sejak malam. Barang-barangnya pun telah ia bereskan. Bisa ditebak, bukan? Kibum berniat pulang ke negaranya. Bukan saja karena alasan ingin menghindar dari kembarannya sendiri, namun karena Jungsoo yang telah membawa serta sang ibu dan Donghae ke Negara ini. Sungguh, Kibum tidak suka diusik.

Pagi itu berjalan dengan lancar. Setelah mencapai sebuah kesepakatan bersama para panitia olimpiade matematika tersebut, Kibum tidak lagi ingin berlama-lama disana. Kini, bandara adalah tujuan berikutnya.

Kibum baru saja ingin memberhentikan sebuah taksi yang melintas di depannya ketika sebuah tangan mencekal dirinya hingga membuatnya terkejut setengah mati

"Mau kemana, Kibummie? Berniat pergi dan membatalkan olimpiademu itu? Ataukah karena menghindar dari kami?"

Kibum membatu di tempatnya. Seseorang dengan wajah yang agak asing menahan dirinya. Tapi tunggu dulu, Kibum sepertinya pernah melihat wajah ini. Namun dimana?

"Jangan pergi dulu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Tangan dari seorang remaja pria yang Kibum duga lebih tua darinya beberapa tahun itu menariknya ke sebuah tempat.

Kibum menyentak tangan namja itu yang masih menarik lengannya. "Lepaskan aku! Aku… aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Tidak mengenalku, huh? Bagaimana bisa kau mudah melupakan pertemuan pertama kita di taman, siang itu?"

Barulah Kibum menyadarinya. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal itu? Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengingat sejengkal wajah dari namja itu? Namja yang ia lihat bersama dengan ibunya di taman itu… seorang namja yang ingin diperkenalkan kembali oleh kakaknya, Jungsoo.

"Sudah mengingatnya kembali? Ternyata waktu sebelas tahun sungguh hampir membuatmu tidak lagi mengenal diriku dengan baik, ya?"

Donghae. Kibum mengenal nama itu dengan baik, sebelum sebelas tahun ini berjalan. Kakak kandungnya yang lain selain Jungsoo, kakak keduanya, Park Donghae. Oh tentu Kibum berhasil mengingat dengan baik siapakah namja ini sekarang.

"_Bogoshipeoyo, nan neomu bogoshipeoyo_. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Kibummie."

Hampir saja Kibum menangis di hadapan Donghae, dan beruntung ia dapat mengendalikannya dengan baik. Topengnya, kembali terpasang. "Aku tidak mengenalmu. Aku juga bukan Kibum,sepertinya anda salah orang. Permisi."

Namun bukan Donghae namanya jika ia mudah melepaskan sosok itu dengan mudah. "Kau bisa percaya padaku. _Hyung_ mohon padamu, Kibummie…"

"Aku dan _Eomma_ memang seorang pecundang yang hanya bisa lari dari masalah. Tapi sesungguhnya itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Aku datang sendirian, aku berani bersumpah bahkan kau boleh memeriksanya. Ada yang harus kusampaikan padamu. Ini hal yang penting, Park Kyuhyun."

Kibum membeku di tempatnya. Manik matanya reflek menatap Donghae yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. Namun bukan itu yang Kibum anehkan, tapi… bagaimana bisa Donghae tahu bahwa selama sebelas tahun ini Kibum menjadi seorang Park Kyuhyun demi keinginan ayahnya? Bagaimana bisa Donghae tahu akan hal itu? Dan sudah pasti, Kibum yakin hal ini ada hubungannya dengan kakaknya Jungsoo.

"Identitasmu aman bersamaku, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Aku akan menjadi orang lain yang baru mengenalmu sebagai Park Kyuhyun. Jadi tenang saja, dan kau harus ikut bersamaku. Aku juga tidak menerima penolakan, _arrachi_?"

Kibum memilih untuk pasrah pada tangan Donghae yang menariknya ke suatu tempat. Mungkin sebaiknya ia lebih baik menurut saja pada kakaknya yang satu ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin hanya bisa menguap lebar ketika mendengar suara berisik dari luar. Oh, betapa tubuhnya sangat pegal hari ini. Ia tidak dapat tidur dengan benar di tempat ini, atau lebih tepatnya di rumah sakit ini. Changmin bahkan baru tidur selama tiga jam di sofa yang sama sekali tidak dapat menampung ukuran tubuhnya. Sehingga dengan terpaksa, Changmin tidur meringkuk seperti janin dalam kandungan. Sungguh, sama sekali tidak nyaman.

Dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, ia melihat sang ibu yang masih telaten mengusap peluh di dahi Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur. Ah, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya masih tidak sadarkan diri karena pingsannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Seingat Changmin saat melihat kejadian terakhir itu, Kyuhyun yang kesakitan dan pingsan pada pukul satu malam. Dan sekarang sudah pukul empat. Sudah tiga jam terlewati, dan kondisi Kyuhyun masih sama.

"_Eomma_, apakah kau tidak tidur?"

Hyejin menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak hanya sekedar untuk menjawab pertanyaan anak satu-satunya itu. "_Eomma_ baik-baik saja, Changmin-_ah_. Tidak masalah seberapa lama _Eomma_ terjaga, _Eomma_ hanya ingin tetap berada disampingnya. Guixian belum juga sadarkan diri dari pingsannya, _Eomma_ benar-benar khawatir pada kondisinya yang naik turun seperti ini."

Changmin mendengus. Ibunya memang selalu seperti itu, khawatir berlebihan pada kondisi Kyuhyun yang memang sangat rentan untuk _down_. Padahal, Kyuhyun bukanlah anak kandungnya. "_Eomma_ juga harus istirahat. Jangan hanya memikirkan Guixian, tapi pikirkan dirimu juga. Ck!"

Changmin mulai merajuk, huh? Hyejin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Masih terlalu pagi saat ini, sayang. Bahkan matahari belum tampak. Tidak berniat untuk jalan-jalan pagi dan mencari sesuatu yang menarik di Jepang, hm?" Hyejin berusaha untuk menyenangkan dan mengembalikan situasi yang entah kenapa terasa canggung itu.

Changmin tidak mengindahkan perkataan ibunya tapi malah bertanya hal lain. "_Appa_, _eodiga_?"

"Mencari udara segar, katanya. Sebentar lagi pasti kembali." Ujar sang ibu.

Tok tok tok!

Suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar sempat membuat Changmin maupun Hyejin terdiam di tempat. Aneh tentu saja. Jika seseorang diluar itu adalah ayahnya, pasti ia akan segera masuk tanpa perlu mengetuk. Para dokter ataupun para suster yang selalu rajin dengan jadwal periksa pasien mereka pun biasanya hanya mengetuk sebentar lalu langsung masuk. Namun suara pintu yang terketuk itu tidak kunjung berhenti hingga Changmin memilih untuk segera beranjak dan membukakan pintu.

Dan dibalik pintu, terdapat tiga orang dengan jaket kulit serba hitam yang sudah menunggu. Salah satu diantara mereka yang bermata sipit tersenyum sebentar pada Changmin sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menunjukkan sebuah kartu resmi di tangannya.

"Kami tim detektif dari Seoul. Nama saya Kim Jongwoon. Bisa minta waktunya sebentar?"

Changmin terkejut. Tim detektif? Dari Seoul? Bagaimana bisa mereka jauh-jauh ke Jepang? Lalu datang ke rumah sakit ini?

Namun, Changmin memilih untuk tidak banyak protes dan mempersilakan tiga orang detektif itu untuk menjelaskan perihal kedatangan mereka kesini.

"Selamat pagi, maaf mengganggu waktu anda. Saya hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Jung Yunho. Kami berhasil mengetahui keberadaannya disini karena kami melacak penggunaan kartu kreditnya yang dipakai untuk pembayaran biaya pengobatan salah satu anaknya. Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk terbang ke Jepang dan mencarinya di rumah sakit ini. Kami juga sudah mendapatkan kebenaran dan izin dari pihak rumah sakit untuk mengadakan sebuah penyelidikan disini. Bisakah kami bertemu dengan Jung Yunho-_ssi_ sebentar?"

Changmin membeku di tempatnya. Entah kenapa perasaannya sungguh tidak enak. "Apakah ayahku telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah atau melanggar? Untuk apa kalian ingin menemuinya?"

Ketua dari tim detektif itu, Kim Jongwoon menjawab dengan sabar. "Apakah anda adalah anak dari tuan Jung Yunho?"

Baru saja Changmin ingin mengatakan "ya" tapi sudah terbalap oleh sang ibu yang tiba-tiba ikut bergabung bersama percakapan mereka. Ketika Hyejin hendak membuka suara, ia kembali tersusul oleh suara lain.

"Maaf, ada apa ini? Siapa kalian? Mau apa kalian?"

Suasana sempat menghening sejenak dengan kedatangan orang lain disitu, seorang pria dewasa tepatnya. Dan pria itu adalah Jung Yunho, yang sejak tadi menjadi topik percakapan mereka.

"Anda yang bernama Jung Yunho?"

Yunho yang masih sedikit bingung hanya mengiyakan saja pertanyaan dari seorang yang bernama Kim Jongwoon itu.

Sambil mengeluarkan kartu tanda pengenalnya, detektif muda itu kembali menjelaskan "Kami dari tim detektif yang kebetulan berhasil menemukan keberadaan anda di Tokyo ini. Silahkan anda ikut kami sebentar untuk memberikan beberapa keterangan serta kesaksian yang akan kami butuhkan. Hal ini berkaitan dengan kasus ledakan Seoul International Hospital, sebelas tahun yang lalu."

Yunho hanya membisu mendengar semua itu dan tidak sanggup berkata apapun lagi. Ya, semua ini bahkan terlalu cepat. Ah, tidak. Cepat atau lambat, semua ini pasti terjadi.

" boleh membawaku."

Hyejin yang mendengar kalimat bernada pasrah dari suaminya itu langsung panik. "Tidak! Aku tidak mengijinkan suamiku dibawa pergi. Kalian mengganggu kegiatan kami disini, dan kami merasa tidak nyaman. Kalian tidak boleh membawanya. Aku tidak mengijinkannya!"

"_Eomma_, _Appa_ hanya akan diinterogasi. _Appa_ akan baik-baik saja…" Changmin melepaskan pegangan erat ibunya pada lengan baju ayahnya. Bagaimanapun, ia harus bersikap tenang saat ini, bukan? Changmin hanya perlu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan ibunya bahwa semua akan baik-baik aja.

Setidaknya, Changmin tahu sedikit hal bahwa ketiga detektif itu ingin membawa ayahnya, pasti bersangkutan dengan kasus Kyuhyun. Ia tahu sedikit tentang masalah tersebut.

"Silahkan ikut kami, Yunho-ssi."

Pada akhirnya, Yunho memilih untuk tidak banyak protes.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?"

Donghae terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan ambigu itu. "Apa? Apanya yang apa?"

Kibum mendengus. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku tidak punya waktu banyak."

Saat ini Donghae dan Kibum sedang berada di sebuah taman yang sebelumnya pernah menjadi tempat dimana pertemuan pertama mereka setelah sebelas tahun berpisah. Mereka berdua saat ini hanya bisa duduk diam di salah satu bangku disana, dengan suasana canggung tentunya. Menunggu salah satu diantara mereka membuka suara. Meskipun Donghae dan Kibum adalah kakak beradik yang masih satu darah dan satu orang tua. Bukankah wajar jika saat ini mereka saling kaku untuk berbahasa mengingat keduanya sempat berpisah dan terhalang oleh bentang waktu dan jarak?

"Ini soal _uri_ _Appa_. Sebelumnya, aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Jungsoo _Hyung_ perihal dirimu dan bagaimanakah dirimu saat ini. Aku sedikit memahaminya, meski tidak tahu dimana logika dan hati nurani _Appa_ melakukan semua ini padamu. Mianhae Kibummie, apakah begitu menyiksa untukmu? Menjadi sosok orang lain, ah maksudku menjadi sosok adik kembarmu sendiri. Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Kibum memberi jeda selama lima detik untuk menjawabnya. "Perlukah kau tanyakan itu? Aku pikir kau sudah menebak bagaimana dan apa yang kurasakan selama sebelas tahun ini."

Donghae tersenyum pahit. Ia mencoba menanyakan hal lain. "_The Key_ itu, apa? Bahkan aku masih belum mengerti apakah itu dan apa fungsinya dalam perusahaan _Appa_. Mengapa _The Key_ hanya diberikan pada anak bungsu _Appa_? Aku sedikit mendengar bahwa gelar itu sempat akan diberikan oleh Kyuhyunnie, namun setelah tragedi mengenaskan yang terjadi sebelas tahun yang lalu itu, gelar itu berpindah padamu. Namun anehnya, mengapa kau harus menjadi seorang Park Kyuhyun? _Waeyo?_"

Kibum belum berkenan untuk menatap kakaknya itu. Ia hanya memandang lurus ke jalanan yang sudah mulai ramai pagi itu. "_Appa_ pernah bilang padaku suatu hal, sebelum semua ini terjadi. Kau tahu bukan jika Kyuhyun sakit parah saat dibawa ke rumah sakit kala itu?"

Donghae mengangguk, ia kembali memutar otaknya pada kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu itu. "Aku tahu, namun aku juga kurang tahu penyakit apa yang diderita olehnya. Apa hubungannya dengan itu?"

Kibum berdehem, ingin melancarkan sedikit tenggorokannya yang kering. "_Appa_ tidak mau jika pemilik gelar _The Key_ nantinya akan menjadi sosok yang sakit-sakitan. Sehingga, _Appa_ memilih untuk menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dan memberikan gelar itu padaku hingga detik ini."

Suara Donghae seakan tercekat. Ia tidak mampu membalas pernyataan Kibum tersebut. Jadi, apa yang selama ini dicurigainya memang benar.

"Gelar _The Key_ merupakan sendi utama perusahaan _Appa_, _The Key_ juga adalah posisi yang lebih penting dan lebih istimewa daripada posisi CEO sekalipun. Gelar tersebut diciptakan oleh _Harabeoji _untuk perusahaan keluarganya secara turun temurun. Sebelumnya, _Appa_ sendiri yang memegang gelar tersebut. Setelah _Appa_ menikah, _Appa_ ingin mewariskannya pada putranya, hanya kepada anak lelakinya. Ketika akhirnya _Appa_ dikaruniai anak lelaki dari _Eomma_, _Appa_ hanya ingin gelar tersebut jatuh pada si bungsu."

Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar cerita sesungguhnya dibalik drama ini, meski bukan langsung dari mulut ayahnya.

Kibum menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Sebelumnya, kau adalah seorang _The Key_. Ketika… ketika aku dan Kyuhyun lahir, gelar tersebut berpindah. Kyuhyun memilikinya. Hari dimana kelahiran kami, _Appa_ ternyata mengetahui bahwa fisik Kyuhyun sangat lemah dan dia menderita suatu penyakit. Katakan saja jika _Appa_ memang tidak memiliki hati, karena lima tahun setelahnya tragedi meledaknya rumah sakit Seoul kala itu telah mengambil nyawa Kyuhyun. Begitulah semuanya terjadi hingga saat ini. Park Kibum yang terpaksa harus menjadi Park Kyuhyun, sebelas tahun ini."

Jika boleh egois, Donghae ingin sekali menangis dan memeluk Kibum saat ini. setelah mengetahui semuanya, ternyata apa yang telah terjadi memang sangat mengerikan.

"Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya dengan jelas. Bisakah aku pergi sekarang?"

Donghae tersenyum sekilas pada Kibum. "Ada yang belum kusampaikan padamu. Ini hal penting."

"Aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu, Kibummie."

"Tidak ada yang bisa kubantu darimu. Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu."

Meskipun Kibum masih bersikap dingin pada kakaknya sendiri, namun Donghae berusaha tetap bersabar menghadapinya. Bagaimanapun, ia mempunyai sebuah rencana yang harus tergerak dengan sempurna.

"Ini tentang kasus meledaknya Seoul International Hospital, aku yakin kau pasti tahu sedikit tentang itu. Aku menemuimu untuk meminta bantuan padamu, bagaimanapun kau juga adalah adikku dan kita adalah keluarga. Jadi kumohon, kau boleh membenci sikapku selama sebelas tahun ini telah menghilang begitu saja darimu. Tapi, aku membutuhkan kerjasama darimu."

Kibum mencoba untuk tidak lagi mengeraskan hatinya. Perkataan Donghae ada benarnya juga. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Jungsoo _Hyung_ sudah bekerja sama dengan detektif yang akan membuka kembali kasus ini. Kau tahu? _Appa_ dicurigai sebagai orang yang berhubungan dalam tragedi mengenaskan itu. Ya, _Appa_ dicurigai menjadi salah seorang yang terlibat menjadi dalang dibalik kasus sebelas tahun yang lalu itu. Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Kibummie?"

Kibum mematung di tempatnya. Apa yang selama ini menjadi mimpi buruknya, kecurigaannya terhadap ayahnya sendiri kini menjadi bahan pemikiran yang sama bagi orang lain, termasuk kedua kakaknya itu. Drama telah berjalan begitu cepat.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kami akan ulangi pertanyaannya. Yunho-ssi, bisakah anda menjelaskan bagaimana anda bisa selamat dari tragedi itu? mengingat bahwa anda merupakan dokter yang menangani pasien Kyuhyun kala itu, dan anda juga merupakan satu-satunya dokter yang selamat dari kejadian tersebut."

"Menurut data jadwal piket dokter yang sempat kami temukan. Pada malam itu adalah jadwal piket anda sekaligus jadwal anda dalam mengawasi penuh pasien Park Kyuhyun yang diketahui masih berusia 5 tahun saat itu. Jadi, kami sempat menarik beberapa kesimpulan bahwa anda pasti berada di tempat kejadian."

Yunho masih bungkam. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan bagaimana, meski ini untuk keperluan keterangan serta penjelasan tentang tragedi sebelas tahun yang lalu itu. Yunho yang sebagai satu dari dua orang yang jenazahnya tidak ditemukan, dan dinyatakan selamat tentu saja. Dalam memorinya, kejadian itu masih sangat berbekas bahkan ketika saat dimana ia yang menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari maut.

Ceklek.

Pintu dari ruangan kecil itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan paras ayu dan satunya lagi seorang pria muda. Mereka berdua sempat terdiam sejenak, karena proses interogasi dari Yunho ternyata masih dilakukan.

Wanita itu, Kim Hannah langsung mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah kiri kursi yang diduduki oleh Kim Jongwoon. Wanita tersebut duduk dengan tenang, namun matanya menatap intens pria didepannya yang ia ketahui seumuran dengannya, Jung Yunho.

Sama halnya dengan Jungsoo, pria muda lainnya. Ia juga ikut duduk di samping ibunya, ingin melihat bagaimana jalannya proses interogasi yang belum membuahkan hasil itu.

Kim Jongwoon, sang detektif sepertinya tidak terusik dengan kedatangan dua orang itu. ia hanya masih sedikit kesal dengan pria yang menjadi saksi dari kasus yang ditekuninya ini. Yunho masih saja bungkam sejak 30 menit yang lalu. "Yunho-ssi, saya mohon. Anda adalah saksi sekaligus korban dari tragedi tersebut. Saya dan khususnya keluarga Park Kyuhyun di samping saya ini benar-benar membutuhkan keterangan itu dari anda. Tolong, kerjasamanya."

"_**Andwae! Lepaskan aku! Jung uisanim, tolong saya! Tolong jaga Kyuhyun untukku…" Hannah berkata lirih meski masih berusaha untuk keluar dari mobil, namun terlambat karena mobil mereka lebih cepat dan segera meninggalkan rumah sakit itu.**_

Hannah menatap Yunho penuh harap, ia mengenal sosok itu sebagai dokter yang menangani putra bungsunya. Hannah juga yang sempat meminta tolong pada Yunho secara tidak langsung untuk menjaga Kyuhyun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di kamar rawatnya, sebelum ia ditarik oleh Younghwan ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan rumah sakit Seoul tersebut.

Yunho menangkap tatapan wanita itu. benar, ia tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini. meski dihadapkan oleh kenyataan yang begitu sulit, namun ia mencoba untuk meluruskan semuanya. Ya, semuanya harus kembali pada tempat semula. Inilah saat yang tepat, ia harus membayar kesalahannya sendiri yang membawa pergi Kyuhyun, merawatnya dan membesarkan anak lelaki yang menderita amnesia itu. Yunho sudah terlalu jahat.

"Zhao Guixian…" dua kata pertama darinya, sekaligus nama yang tersebut itu. Nama yang ia berikan pada Kyuhyun yang diangkatnya sebagai anak selama sebelas tahun ini.

"Park Kyuhyun, ya anak itu Park Kyuhyun. Dia… masih hidup. Anak itu masih hidup, dia yang kurawat sendiri dan kuselamatkan dari insiden meledaknya rumah sakit itu. Aku memberinya nama Zhao Guixian karena dia amnesia dan tidak dapat mengingat apapun. sehingga aku membesarkannya bersama istriku lalu membawanya ke New York. Kami hidup bahagia disana, membuatkan identitas baru padanya dan menyayanginya sebagai anak kandung sendiri. Selama sebelas tahun ini."

Hannah membekap mulutnya sendiri. Nama itu, nama Zhao Guixian yang pernah didengarnya. Ya, ia pernah bertemu dengan pemilik nama itu. Seorang remaja dengan wajah yang begitu lekat dalam memorinya. Seorang remaja yang pernah menolongnya ketika ia berada di New York.

"_**Oh ya,namaku Zhao Gui Xian. Siapa namamu, ahjumma?"**_

_**Wanita itu sempat terdiam beberapa detik dan ikut menatap manik hitam milik Kyuhyun itu. hatinya seolah terasa sesak ketika mencoba untuk mendalami wajah remaja di depannya yang mengingatkannya dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang pernah menjadi objek semua tangisannya dulu.**_

"_**Namaku Kim Hannah. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu di kota New York ini, Gui Xian."**_

Hannah menangis tersedu-sedu. Ternyata benar, Tuhan memang Maha adil. Kyuhyun-nya masih hidup, dan ia yang tidak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun menjadi sosok yang lain. Hannah masih mengingat begitu jelas wajah dari 'Zhao Guixian' itu. namun ia masih tidak mengetahuinya saat itu. oh, betapa malangnya nasib bocah itu…

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Ya, tindakannya sudah benar, bukan? Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Anak itu, Zhao Guixian alias Park Kyuhyun berada di kota ini. ia berada di Tokyo untuk mengikuti olimpiade matematika tingkat internasional yang dilaksanakan di hotel Ibis Shinjuku. Namun saat ini, dia berada di rumah sakit Aiiku karena ia sempat jatuh sakit."

Jungsoo meraih tangan Yunho dan menggenggamnya erat, pandangannya memohon. "Bisakah kau antar kami ke rumah sakit itu?"

.

.

.

.

Changmin yang baru saja selesai mencuci bersih dua buah apel itu, langsung menaruh satu apel di samping nakas ranjang yang masih ditempati oleh seseorang yang entah masih pingsan atau sedang tertidur itu. Satu buah lainnya, ia makan sendiri sambil sesekali menggerutu.

"_Eomma_ lama sekali, sih. Katanya akan pergi menyusul ke tempat _Appa_. Tapi, memangnya _Eomma_ tahu dimana _Appa_ akan diinterogasi? _Aish jinjja_. Harusnya aku menahan _Eomma_ tadi."

"Lagipula, kenapa para detektif itu ingin menginterogasi _Appa_?"

Changmin menelan satu kunyahannya. Ia menatap intens remaja itu, remaja yang sempat menjadi kembarannya yang ternyata semua itu adalah kebohongan semata hasil rangkaian drama orang tuanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak sadar juga, Guixian? Sudah hampir lima jam, tahu tidak? Kau ini tidak koma, tapi betah sekali pingsan. Ah, apa mungkin kau tertidur?"

Satu buah apel habis dimakannya. Dan kini Changmin dilanda kebosanan tingkat tinggi. Jika saja ia tidak disuruh ibunya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun, mana mau ia tetap berada di ruangan ini. Benar-benar suntuk.

"Aduh, perutku sakit."

"Aish! Apakah apelnya beracun, huh? Ataukah aku terlalu banyak memakan buah? Perutku sakit!" karena perasaan mulas yang dirasakannya, Changmin segera buru-buru menuju kamar mandi di sampingnya. Ia harus menuntaskan panggilan alam tersebut.

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, termasuk Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya, remaja lelaki yang akan berumur 17 tahun di bulan depan itu mulai membuka sebelah matanya. Ia segera mengambil posisi bangun setelah memastikan bahwa Changmin masih berada di toilet. Perlu diketahui, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah sadarkan diri sejak pukul dua pagi. Ia bertahan dalam posisinya yaitu memejamkan mata agar ia bisa kabur dari sini. Kyuhyun tahu, ia tidak bisa selamanya bertahan dalam keluarga Jung. Ia sudah mendapat ingatannya kembali, bukan? Jadi ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Tangannya beralih untuk melepaskan selang oksigen yang menusuk lubang hidungnya. Ia sedikit bersyukur dengan adanya selang oksigen itu, Kyuhyun dapat bernafas dengan baik selama beberapa jam ini.

"Hmmpptt!" Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika darah langsung mengalir deras dari tangannya. Ya, Kyuhyun yang keras kepala memaksa infuse di tangan kirinya itu dicabut dengan paksa.

Meski harus menahan sakit dan perih, Kyuhyun segera menghentikan aliran darah di tangan kirinya itu. setelah memastikan bahwa tangannya dalam kondisi baik, ia segera turun dari ranjang dan mengambil serta pakaiannya yang terletak dengan baik diatas nakas. Meskipun saat ini Kyuhyun sedikit merutuk karena terpaksa mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit yang tidak nyaman bagi tubuhnya, namun ia sungguh bersyukur bagi siapapun yang sudah meletakkan pakaiannya sebelum ia dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh Kibum.

Setelah pakaiannya sudah menempel di tubuhnya, Kyuhyun berlari menuju wastafel. Ia mematut dirinya sejenak, merapihkan rambutnya, membasuh wajahnya, berkumur dan membasahi bibirnya sendiri yang masih kering dan pucat. Ia tidak boleh terlihat seperti pasien rumah sakit yang kabur, bukan?

Pagi itu, pukul lima lewat tiga puluh menit. Kyuhyun berhasil melarikan diri dengan mudahnya tanpa Changmin yang menghalanginya dan tanpa suster bahkan satpam yang mencurigainya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau membantuku, kan?"

Donghae terus menerus menanyakan pertanyaan itu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kibum masih saja membisu, sudah dipastikan bahwa ia pasti terpenuhi dalam pikirannya tentang perbuatan picik ayahnya itu. namun, kesulitan yang Kibum hadapi sekarang adalah… apa dan mana yang harus ia pilih? Dimana ia harus memihak? Bagaimanapun, ia ingin bertindak sebagai seorang Park Kibum meski kenyataannya adalah dirinya masih menjadi sosok Park Kyuhyun, adik kembarnya sendiri.

"_Mollayo_. Aku… tidak tahu. Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu." Jawaban yang slagi dan lagi angat ambigu dari seorang Park Kibum.

Donghae memegang kedua bahu Kibum, berusaha kembali untuk meyakinkan adiknya itu. "Aku mohon, Kibummie. Kita harus bersatu saat ini. meski aku tahu bahwa apa yang aku tekuni akhir-akhir ini akan menghadapi secara langsung bagaimana watak ayah kita yang sebenarnya. Demi Tuhan! Kenapa kau tidak bisa berpikir dengan lurus?"

"Kita hanya perlu bersatu, Kibummie. _Appa_ yang sudah menyebabkan _uri_ Kyuhyunnie tewas dalam tragedi mengerikan itu. _Appa_ juga yang membuat puluhan bahkan ratusan orang tidak berdosa meregang nyawa, dalam kejadian meledaknya rumah sakit itu! bahkan, _Appa_ juga yang membuat kita seperti ini. Pecah! _Our families was broken_!" Donghae menekankan kalimatnya. Namun tak urung itu malah membuat Kibum semakin kehilangan suaranya. Tidak mampu mengatakan apapun.

"Kau juga harus menderita karenanya, menjadi sosok orang lain dan menjadi otak emas perusahaan _Appa_! Tidak sadarkah kau, Kibummie? Kau telah menjadi budaknya selama ini. Kau menjadi budak _Appa_ selama sebelas tahun ini! Dan aku tidak mau lagi kau yang seperti ini… _jebalyo_…" Donghae melunak ketika Kibum mulai menatapnya dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Donghae _Hyung_…"

Rasanya, Donghae ingin sekali berjingkrak kegirangan ketika Kibum kembali memanggil namanya, memanggil embel-embel '_Hyung_' lagi padanya. Sebelumnya, Kibum berbahasa formal dan baku padanya. Donghae bersyukur, sangat. Namun suasana saat ini jelas berbeda.

"_Ne, dongsaeng_?" suara Donghae bergetar ketika dirinya ikut melihat bola mata yang selama ini selalu redup itu. Kibum sudah banyak terluka, di dalam hatinya.

"Aku… aku mengerti, _Hyung_."

"_Keundae_…"

Kibum menghela nafasnya untuk melancarkan kata-kata selanjutnya.

"…_mianhae_."

"_Shireo_. Aku tidak mau, dan aku tidak bisa. Aku berada di pihak _Appa_. Aku sungguh tidak bisa membantumu, _mianhae_."

Donghae menelan ludahnya sendiri yang entah kenapa rasanya begitu pahit. Sama pahitnya seperti perkataan adiknya barusan.

"_W-waeyo_? Bolehkah aku tahu alasanmu, Kibummie?"

"Sebelumnya, kau bilang _Appa_ hanya dicurigai sebagai orang yang terlibat menjadi dalang dibalik kasus meledaknya Seoul International Hospital. _Appa_ hanya dicurigai, dan ia belum ditetapkan sebagai pelaku. Jadi, aku belum berhak untuk berpindah pihak padamu dan menjadi pihak yang kontra bagi _Appa_-ku sendiri."

Ternyata benar. Alasan yang sudah Donghae perkirakan sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bodoh dan aku tahu dengan benar bahwa selama ini aku memang menjadi boneka yang dikendalikan oleh _Appa_. Aku juga tahu dengan benar bahwa _Appa_ tidak pernah memberi kasih sayang yang begitu tulus padaku. Aku tahu, _Appa_ selalu memaksaku untuk menjadi otak emas di perusahaannya. _Appa_ yang tidak pernah untuk mengingat hari ulang tahunku, ataukah aku yang hidup dengan baik selama ini. Meski aku tahu, aku hidup dalam jurang kegelapan yang dibuat oleh _Appa_."

Donghae merasakan pipinya basah. Tanpa sadar, ia menangis mendengar penuturan langsung bagaimana menderitanya hidup Kibum selama ini.

"Aku sudah pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan tetap pada jalan hidupku, meskipun terjal batu tajam menginjak setiap langkahku. Aku tidak mau menjadi pecundang, pengecut ataupun pengkhianat. Aku akan tetap berdiri tegak bersama _Appa_, meski tahu aku akan berakhir atau bahkan mati bersama semua keburukan ini."

"Kibummie… tidak. Aku tidak mau. Kau tidak boleh… kau… hentikan itu, kumohon. Aku tidak mau kau memaksakan dirimu seperti ini. aku tidak mau menjadi seorang kakak yang bodoh bagimu. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan Kyuhyun, aku tidak mau kau—"

Donghae kehilangan kata-katanya ketika Kibum… memberikan senyuman yang tulus. "Kita berada di jalur yang berbeda. Aku berada di pihak _Appa_. Jika… jika kau dan aku, maupun Jungsoo _Hyung_ suatu saat ditakdirkan kembali bertemu, maka aku adalah rivalmu. Di masa ini, aku telah menjadi Park Kyuhyun dan seseorang bernama Park Kibum telah lama mati. Ingat itu baik-baik. Aku adalah musuhmu sekarang, Donghae _Hyung_."

Kibum segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk berbalik, ia kembali menuju tempat awal yang ingin ia datangi sebelumnya. Namun, lagi-lagi kakaknya itu menahannya.

"Kyuhyun yang berada diatas sana, tidak akan menyukai tindakanmu sekarang, Kibum! Kyuhyun tidak akan tenang jika melihat saudara kembarnya sendiri telah tenggelam menuju jurang hitamnya sendiri!"

Kibum menyentak tangan Donghae. Ia kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini berbeda. Sebuah senyuman sinis, bukan lagi senyum tulus yang ia ukir beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Kyuhyun, ya? Tentu saja, Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya akan menjadi rivalku. Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya akan menghadapi Kyuhyun palsu ini. Satu lawan satu. Akan kutunggu dia."

Donghae tidak mengerti dengan kalimat terakhir Kibum. Sedikitpun, bahkan tidak sama sekali. Kyuhyun? Apa maksudnya? Satu lawan satu? Kibum melawan Kyuhyun?

Seiring dengan punggung Kibum yang semakin menjauh. Dering di ponselnya memecah lamunnya. Panggilan dari Jungsoo.

'_Hae-ya! Dimana kau sekarang?! Cepat kau menyusul kami di rumah sakit ini, aku sudah mengirimkan alamatnya. Cek pesan masuk di ponselmu sekarang, dan cepatlah kemari!"_

Donghae menelan ludahnya, lagi. Suara panik Jungsoo membuatnya ikut cemas. "A-apa yang terjadi, _Hyung_? Siapa yang sakit?"

'_Tidak ada yang sakit. Tapi… Kyuhyun sudah ditemukan! Kyuhyunnie masih hidup!'_

Detik itu juga, Donghae langsung berlari mencari taksi.

.

.

.

"Astaga, apakah aku salah makan? Ugh… baru kali ini pencernaanku buruk sekali."

Changmin yang sedang mencuci tangannya di watafel, hanya bisa terus menerus menggerutu menyalahkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Setelah mengeringkan kedua tangannya, ia bercermin. Memandangi sekilas wajahnya yang mulai timbul satu dan dua buah jerawat di pipinya.

"Jerawat sialan."

Sejenak, ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ranjang Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya dan terpantul jelas di cermin kecil itu.

"Guixian sudah bangun, huh? Kenapa dia menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya seperti itu?"

Changmin merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ia mendekat menuju ranjang, lalu membuka seluruh selimutnya yang tampak seperti menutupi seluruh 'tubuh' Kyuhyun.

Namun yang tampak di matanya adalah, hanya bantal saja dibalik selimut itu. dengan selang infuse yang terjatuh di lantai, selang oksigen tergeletak begitu saja. Tanpa Kyuhyun, tanpa bocah yang seharusnya masih terbaring itu.

"ASTAGA!"

.

.

.

.

"_This is your room. Hope you will enjoy our Hotel's service._ (Ini adalah kamar anda. Semoga anda dapat menikmati pelayanan hotel kami)."

Seorang wanita muda yang merupakan kepala dari _Hotel's services_ memberikan sebuah kunci pada Kyuhyun, lalu tersenyum ramah padanya.

"_Thank you_."

Setelah membawa masuk kopernya dan mengunci pintunya. Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot dan bersandar di pintunya. Peluh dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia sangat lelah hari ini. Penat berkumpul di kepalanya.

Bagaimana ia tidak kecapekan hari ini? Setelah memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah sakit, Kyuhyun segera menuju hotel tempat dimana ia akan menjalankan olimpiade matematika tingkat internasional itu. tujuannya tidak lain adalah mengambil barang-barang dan pakaiannya yang masih tertinggal disana.

Setelah membuat surat pernyataan pengunduran diri menjadi peserta olimpiade tersebut, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi lagi dan menuju hotel lain. Rencananya, ia berniat untuk mencari dimana ibunya dan kedua kakaknya yang lain. Ia juga ingin mencari Kibum. Pasalnya, bocah itu juga sama-sama memutuskan untuk memilih mengundurkan diri dari kompetisi itu dan pergi meninggalkannya. Aneh? Tentu saja.

Beruntung, Kyuhyun membawa serta uang tabungannya yang sudah banyak itu. Jika tidak, ia tidak tahu lagi dimana ia harus tinggal untuk sementara.

Dan dengan tubuh yang menggantungkan seluruh bebannya pada pintu itu, pikiran Kyuhyun melayang pada semua kejadian yang ia alami. Bagaimanapun, ingatannya baru kembali meski baru kepingan-kepingan yang belum utuh. Jadi, ia mencoba untuk menyusun setiap kepingan puzzle ingatannya.

"Uh… Kenapa saat aku berjumpa untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan Kibum _Hyung_, ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Park Kyuhyun? Dan malam kemarin…" itulah yang masih menjadi pertanyaan besar di kepalanya. Sesuatu yang sangat janggal, apalagi Kibum tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok lain yang dingin ketika Kyuhyun sudah mendapat kembali ingatannya.

"Ya Tuhan! _Eomma_…"

Pikiran Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melayang ketika ia masih berada di New York dan menolong seorang wanita yang hampir tertabrak mobil. Wanita berusia sekitar 40 tahun yang ia selamatkan ketika hampir tertabrak mobil.

"Kyuhyun pabboya! Wanita itu adalah _Eomma_! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengingat wajah _Eomma_! Aishh!"

"_**Namaku Kim Hannah. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu di kota New York ini, Gui Xian."**_

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Ternyata, pernah secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun bertemu ibunya sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu bodoh?

Pikiran Kyuhyun kembali menerawang ketika ia bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Park Donghae di Central Park dan di toko buku saat ia masih berada di New York.

"_**Panggil saja aku Donghae Hyung. Aku lebih tua satu tahun darimu."**_

Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Donghae _Hyung_?"

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya lagi di kota ini saat sedang mengantri untuk membeli _milkshake_ di taman kota." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Kini, entah mendapat keyakinan darimana ia meyakini dengan betul bahwa orang itu adalah Donghae kakak kandungnya.

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jari pada dagunya yang lancip itu. "Jadi, aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan _Eomma_ dan Hae _Hyung_ meski secara tidak langsung dan aku yang belum mengenal mereka saat itu. Ah, apakah aku pernah bertemu dengan Jungsoo _Hyung_, ya?"

"_**YAK! Kenapa kau menampar temanku, hah?! Kau ini punya etika tidak? Ini di taman, dan ini adalah tempat umum! Jangan menyakiti seseorang dengan sembarangan, Tuan!"**_

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat lelaki yang menampar Kibummie di taman kota itu, waktu kemarin. Tapi, dimana aku pernah melihatnya, ya?" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar, ia mencoba mundur pada waktu dimana ia pernah mengenal wajah pria itu sebelumnya.

_**Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi di samping Donghae berdecak kesal karena Donghae malah melamun, menatap lelaki lain yang menginginkan komik yang sama. Mereka sempat bertatapan, Jungsoo maupun Lee ahjussi pada Kyuhyun. Namun, Kyuhyun hanya acuh saja.**_

"_**Anda menginginkan komik ini juga, Tuan?" celetuk Kyuhyun.**_

"_**A..Ah.. Ya, saya juga menginginkan komik ini." Jungsoo juga ikut terpaku menatap dua lelaki muda di hadapannya.**_

"Oh ya! Saat lelaki itu hampir saja berebut komik dengan Hae _Hyung_. Tapi, siapa dia? Uh, orang itu juga berada di taman kota dan menampar Kibummie, dan saat kejadian itu juga ada _Eomma_ dan Hae _Hyung_."

"_**Ini urusan keluarga, dan aku adalah kakaknya. Aku sungguh tidak sengaja menamparnya. Bisakah kau—"**_

_**Kyuhyun geram. "Urusan keluarga atau bukan, kau tidak berhak main tangan! Dia adalah temanku, meski aku baru mengenalnya namun aku akan melindunginya! Tidak peduli kau adalah kakaknya, pamannya atau kakeknya!"**_

"Kakak? Ya, orang itu mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa ia adalah kakak dari Kibum _Hyung_. Apakah… apakah pria itu adalah Jungsoo _Hyung_?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Aiishh! Kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit, eoh?! Apa saja yang sudah kulewatkan selama sebelas tahun ini? Amnesia sialan!"

Masih puas dengan monolognya, Kyuhyun terus mengoceh. Ia benar-benar masih penasaran dengan semua yang pernah terjadi padanya. "Jika aku bertemu dengan mereka kembali, apa yang harus kulakukan? Memberi tahu mereka bahwa aku adalah Park Kyuhyun? Atau tetap menjadi Zhao Guixian? Tapi… bagaimana dengan Kibum _Hyung_?"

Karena terlalu lelah memikirkan itu semua, Kyuhyun merasakan perutnya mual dan kepalanya pusing. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Uhk.. uhuk… hueek.. ukhh…"

Dan di kloset yang terbuka itu, Kyuhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya yang hanya berisi cairan saja. Sepertinya, asam lambungnya menaik. Mengingat ia belum memasukkan makanan apapun sejak kemarin dan ditambah dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang belum pulih benar. Hei! Kyuhyun baru saja kabur sebagai pasien di rumah sakit itu dalam keadaan yang belum dinyatakan sehat, bukan? Jadi tentu saja, pantas ia seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mengusap perutnya sendiri, berusaha menghilangkan rasa perih yang menyiksa itu. Maag-nya pasti kambuh. Ia tidak menjaga pola makannya dengan baik.

Setelah selesai menuntaskan seluruh isi lambungnya, Kyuhyun kembali berkumur dan menyuci mulutnya. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia mematut dirinya di depan cermin berukuran sedang di kamar mandi yang cukup mewah itu.

"Jelek sekali."

Wajahnya begitu kentara oleh rona pucat yang belum beranjak menghilang sejak ia kabur tadi. Matanya sedikit sembab, dengan kantung mata yang terlihat jelek serta bibirnya yang tak lagi menunjukkan rona merahnya. Ia seperti orang yang sakit parah saja. Padahal, hanya jantungnya yang lemah. Tapi tunggu dulu, bukankah penyakit jantung juga termasuk penyakit yang parah? Konyol sekali.

Kyuhyun mengusap dada kirinya dengan gerakan memutar. "Aku membutuhkan ini. Aku masih membutuhkan detak jantung ini."

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia mencoba untuk merasakan dengan baik irama nada jantungnya yang terus saling bersahutan dan bersenandung tanpa berhenti. Ia tersenyum kecil. Meski Kyuhyun tahu, irama detak jantungnya berbeda seperti detak jantung orang normal.

"Berdetaklah lebih lama lagi, kumohon. Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan, dan tidak sedikit yang harus aku perbaiki sekarang. Jadi, tetaplah berdetak dan jadilah kuat, Park Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menjaganya dengan baik, Changmin-ah?!"

Changmin hanya bisa menunduk dalam meski telinganya juga terasa panas mendengar bentakan ayah maupun ibunya. "_Eomma_, aku sungguh tidak tahu… aku berani bersumpah, aku sedang berada di kamar mandi tadi. Lalu saat aku keluar, Guixian sudah menghilang dan—"

"Sudahlah, ini semua pasti memang telah direncanakannya. Anak itu memang pintar, jadi ia dapat kabur dengan baik." Donghae mencoba menjernihkan suasana suram di ruangan bekas kamar rawat Kyuhyun itu.

Yunho memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ia juga ikut merasa bersalah dan merasa perasaannya bercampur aduk saat ini. Antara kesal dan sedih. Kenapa semuanya semakin sulit? Ia hanya ingin mencoba memperbaiki semuanya dan meluruskan semua yang pernah salah pada tempatnya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi tim panitia olimpiade matematika yang masih _stand by_ di hotel itu, katanya peserta bernama Zhao Guixian sudah resmi dinyatakan mengundurkan diri." Leeteuk menghela nafas kasar.

Hannah, maupun Donghae hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan semua ini. Mereka khawatir tentu saja, mereka juga tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat membuktikan apakah Kyuhyun memang benar masih hidup.

"Aku yakin Guixian membawa serta kartu kreditnya. Ia memastikan ponselnya, tapi aku yakin pasti ia berada di suatu tempat. Apakah kita bisa melacak penggunaan kartu kreditnya itu di kota ini?" Changmin memberi usul. Tiga orang detektif itu mengangguk dan mengiyakan usul Changmin.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan sekarang."

.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat yang digunakan Kyuhyun selama hampir satu jam lebih ini tidak berjalan dengan mulus. Tidurnya benar-benar tidak tenang dan jauh dari kata nyaman. Kyuhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya ketika tiba-tiba mendengar suara berisik yang berada di sekitarnya. Sepertinya, mimpi buruk. Dan hanya itu dugaannya saat ini.

Namun, suara berisik itu terasa semakin jelas di pendengarannya sekarang. Kyuhyun malah semakin terusik ketika ada suara-suara yang memanggilnya dan sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

Ketika Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan lalu mengerjapkan beberapa kali, menyesuaikan dengan celah sinar yang menelusup di penglihatannya, ia tertegun sejenak dengan wajah yang begitu indah tepat diatas mukanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, ia merindukan wajah ini. sangat.

"_Eomma_…" suara serak yang berbisik halus dari tenggrokannya membuat setetes liquid meleleh dari tempatnya.

Oh, apakah ini masih dalam mimpinya? Apakah karena ia yang tidak bertemu dengan ibunya selama bertahun-tahun, wajah ibunya Nampak jauh lebih cantik sekarang? Bahkan, Kyuhyun bisa melihat begitu jelas ketika ibunya itu tersenyum penuh haru sambil menahan tangisnya.

Pendengaran Kyuhyun semakin tajam ketika dirinya yang masih dalam posisi berbaring, merasakan dengan penuh bahwa ibunya itu memeluk dirinya begitu kuat dan menangis di bahunya. Isak tangis ibunya terasa semakin jelas di telinganya.

Mimpi yang begitu indah… bahkan sampai-sampai terlalu indahnya, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan betapa bahagianya ibunya yang telah menemukannya sekarang.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

Nyawa Kyuhyun mendadak kembali pada raganya, setelah sebelumnya buyar dan pecah berceceran di sekitar alam mimpinya. Barulah Kyuhyun menyadari, pelukan pada tubuhnya ini… terasa sangat nyata.

Pandangannya menangkap bahwa kamar hotelnya telah penuh oleh beberapa orang. Ada tiga orang dengan jaket kulit serba hitam, Donghae, Jungsoo, juga Yunho.

Sadarlah, Park Kyuhyun! Ini bukan dalam mimpimu!

Kyuhyun refleks mendorong tubuh ibunya yang masih memeluknya dan menangis tersedu-sedu itu. tiba-tiba, kepalanya kembali terasa pusing. Baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu ia membayangkan kembali anggota keluarganya, sekarang semua yang pernah ada dalam ingatannya telah berkumpul disini.

Ya, Kyuhyun kini telah sadar sepenuhnya.

"K-kalian…"

Cepat atau lambat, Kyuhyun pasti ditemukan oleh keluarganya, kembali.

Tapi, sebuah drama yang tercipta oleh Tuhan belum selesai saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

A/N : **PLEASE READ THIS! LUANGKAN WAKTU SEBENTAR UTK BACA INI.**

Okay, FF yg update berikutnya yaitu **BLACK ANGEL chapter 2** , **DEATH OR LIFE chapter 4** dan **THE OUTSTANDING DOCTOR chapter 2** yaa ^^ aku dan Aira juga udh buatkan **EPILOG dari BEHIND THE BLACK AND WHITE**.

DAN semua FF yg telah kusebutkan diatas **AKAN UPDATE DI BULAN JUNI-JULI**, paham? Terus juga, **selang waktu itensitas update itu 10 hari sekali**. kalau aku udah update FF ini sekarang maka 10 hari kedepan aku update FF lain, dan seterusnya. Ngerti kan? Aku cuma pengen selesaikan semua FF sebelum hiatus.

Kalau ada yg mau berteman, silahkan add kami di FB Ara Resyara dan Aira Reskia ya :D

**CHINGUDEUL, KALAU KALIAN SETUJU DGN PROGRAM YG KUBUAT DIATAS SILAHKAN REVIEW DAN BERI VOTE YA^^ (capslock jebol)**

**LAST, THANK YOU SO MUCH ^^ AND REVIEW PLEASE~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title : The Puzzle and The Chance**

**Chapter : 16 of …**

**Author : Ara**

**FB : Ara Resyara**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Brothership, and Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun / Zhao Gui Xian**

** Kim Kibum as Park Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo**

** Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

**And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mi**_**ne**_**. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Ketika topeng harus dipasangkan tertukar, ketika kedua saudara sedarah harus membohongi diri mereka masing-masing dan saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Life is like a Puzzle who give us thousand Chance to arrange it.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mi**_**ne**_**. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE. **_**Ne**_**ed Review, please?^^**

.

.

.

.

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

.

Oh, apakah ini masih dalam mimpinya? Apakah karena ia yang tidak bertemu dengan ibunya selama bertahun-tahun, wajah ibunya nampak jauh lebih cantik sekarang? Bahkan, Kyuhyun bisa melihat begitu jelas ketika ibunya itu tersenyum penuh haru sambil menahan tangisnya.

Pendengaran Kyuhyun semakin tajam ketika dirinya yang masih dalam posisi berbaring, merasakan dengan penuh bahwa ibunya itu memeluk dirinya begitu kuat dan menangis di bahunya. Isak tangis ibunya terasa semakin jelas di telinganya.

Mimpi yang begitu indah… bahkan sampai-sampai terlalu indahnya, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan betapa bahagianya ibunya yang telah me_ne_mukannya sekarang.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

Nyawa Kyuhyun mendadak kembali pada raganya, setelah sebelumnya buyar dan pecah berceceran di sekitar alam mimpinya. Barulah Kyuhyun menyadari, pelukan pada tubuhnya ini… terasa sangat nyata.

Pandangannya menangkap bahwa kamar hotelnya telah penuh oleh beberapa orang. Ada tiga orang dengan jaket kulit serba hitam, Donghae, Jungsoo, juga Yunho.

Sadarlah, Park Kyuhyun! Ini bukan dalam mimpimu!

Kyuhyun refleks mendorong tubuh ibunya yang masih memeluknya dan menangis tersedu-sedu itu. tiba-tiba, kepalanya kembali terasa pusing. Baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu ia membayangkan kembali anggota keluarganya, sekarang semua yang pernah ada dalam ingatannya telah berkumpul disini.

Ya, Kyuhyun kini telah sadar sepenuhnya.

"K-kalian…"

Cepat atau lambat, Kyuhyun pasti ditemukan oleh keluarganya, kembali.

Tapi, sebuah drama yang tercipta oleh Tuhan belum selesai saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 16**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyunnie… Kyu… oh putraku…"

Hannah yang sempat terdorong, kini kembali maju kedepan untuk mendekat kepada putranya yang telah lama hilang itu. ia tetap menangis tersedu-sedu dan kembali meraih tubuh putra bungsungnya yang kini sudah terduduk, Hannah kembali membawanya ke sebuah pelukan. Kyuhyun? Ia hanya pasrah. Pikirannya sudah terlalu lelah untuk menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang. Kyuhyun membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh ibu kandungnya itu. ia membiarkan pundaknya basah karena tangisan wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. bahkan Kyuhyun tidak sadar bahwa ia juga turut menangis.

Jungsoo dan Donghae saling berpandangan. Ini benar-benar tidak mampu mereka duga sama sekali. remaja didepannya yang ternyata merupakan 'Kyuhyun' adalah seorang remaja lelaki yang pernah mereka temui sebelumnya.

Donghae larut dalam pikirannya. Entah kenapa semua ini terasa buntu dan begitu menyesatkan. _'Guixian? B-benarkah? Aku mengenalnya sebagai Guixian, aku benar bukan? Dia adalah Guixian dan dia adalah… Kyuhyun? Sungguh dia adikku Park Kyuhyun?'_

'_Apakah Kyuhyun amnesia? Tapi tunggu dulu, dia pasti sudah pernah bertemu dengan Kibum. Dia melindungi Kibum dari Jungsoo Hyung saat di taman. Jika Guixian adalah Kyuhyun dan Kibum juga ikut mengenalnya sebagai Guixian, apakah… apakah Kibum sudah tau bahwa Kyuhyun memang masih hidup?'_

Donghae masih melamun dan berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Semua pemikiran yang berputar-putar di tempatnya membuat semua ini semakin tidak dapat dimengerti. Sedangkan Jungsoo dan Hannah kini sibuk mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan menanyakannya banyak hal. Namun Donghae sendiri memilih untuk perlahan melangkah keluar dari kamar hotel itu tanpa ada satupun yang mengetahuinya, dan koridor hotel menjadi pilihannya untuk me_ne_nangkan diri.

Setelah tiba di suatu tempat yang cukup jauh dari sana, Donghae memutuskan untuk berhenti dan melanjutkan kepingan puzzle di otaknya.

"Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang pernah terjadi?" Donghae mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Ia bingung dalam setiap teka-teki rumit ini. sebuah teka-teki yang terjadi pada keluarganya.

"Ternyata Guixian adalah Kyuhyun… tapi ke-kenapa… aish _jinjja_!"

Donghae menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding putih di sampingnya. "Ini semua sungguh tidak dapat kuduga. Tapi apakah Kibum sudah mengetahui perihal Kyuhyun yang masih hidup?"

Suara monolog itu hanya mampu terdengar oleh Donghae seorang. Orang-orang disekitarnya tentu saja telah mengacuhkan dirinya yang sedang berdiri tepat di koridor utama hotel.

"_**Kyuhyun, ya? Tentu saja, Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya akan menjadi rivalku. Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya akan menghadapi Kyuhyun palsu ini. Satu lawan satu. Akan kutunggu dia."**_

Donghae semakin mencengkeram rambutnya sendiri. Ia menyadarinya sekarang! Ia mengingat perkataan terakhir dari percakapannya dengan Kibum pagi tadi.

"Astaga! Kibum sudah menyadarinya!"

Satu hal yang Donghae tahu, Kibum lebih memilih untuk berada di pihak ayahnya seperti apa yang dikatakannya waktu itu. dan itu berarti… Kibum akan menyakiti Kyuhyun.

Donghae tidak bisa membiarkan semua mimpi buruk itu menjadi kenyataan. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"_Eotteoke_?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

.

.

.

**Seoul, 11.45 KST**

.

BRAK!

Kibum melempar asal sepatu dan tasnya saat pintu utama kediaman keluarga Park itu telah terbuka. Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang terseok-seok, tatapan matanya kosong seolah tidak bernyawa dan bajunya kusut, jauh dari kata baik.

"Tuan muda Kibum? Anda sudah pulang dari Tokyo? Apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

"_Jeosonghamnida_, Tuan muda. Saya tidak tahu jika anda akan pulang sekarang. Jika saja anda memberitahu, saya pasti akan menjemput anda di bandara."

Bahkan pelayan Lee yang menghampirinya, Kibum hanya menghiraukannya. Pandangannya lurus kedepan. Ia ingin segera tiba d kamarnya.

"Dimana _Appa_?"

Pelayan Lee hanya bisa menunduk hormat ketika Kibum mendekat padanya. Ia sedikit takut dengan pancaran sinar mata remaja yang merupakan majikan termudanya itu.

"Tuan besar sedang me_ne_mui salah satu kolega bisnisnya di kantor, Tuan muda. Apakah—"

Kibum memberikan isyarat tangannya pada pelayan Lee untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tiga botol _red wine_. Bawa ke kamarku sekarang."

Pelayan Lee mengangkat sedikit kepalanya ketika mendengar tuan mudanya menginginkan minuman yang dapat membuat mabuk itu. "Tuan muda, anda belum cukup umur untuk—"

"BAWAKAN SAJA!"

"B-baik, tuan muda. Sa-saya akan membawanya segera." Pelayan Lee segara pamit ke belakang dan meninggalkan Kibum yang masih berada di tempat sama, ruang tamu.

Kibum memejamkan matanya. Emosi kembali merasukinya dan itu membuatnya nyaris gila.

.

.

.

"Apa makanannya tidak enak, sayang?"

Kyuhyun yang memang sejak tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan siangnya hanya menundukkan kepalanya ketika ia ditanya seperti itu oleh wanita didepannya. Wanita yang seharusnya bukan lagi wanita asing baginya, dan Kyuhyun tahu itu.

Kamar hotel tempat Kyuhyun ditemukan kini menjadi tempat sementara untuk mereka tinggal di _ne_geri matahari terbit ini. Siang itu, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk saling berbicara, hanya Kyuhyun dan sang ibu, Kim Hannah. Jungsoo sedang pergi bersama detektif Kim Jongwoon untuk mengatasi kasus Yunho, sedangkan Donghae yang sejak tadi pagi menghilang hanya memberi alasan untuk me_ne_nangkan dirinya ketika Hannah sudah menghubungi anak keduanya itu.

"Kyuhyunnie? Kau mau menu makanan yang lain? Mungkin kau mau mencicipi makanan dari hotel."

Kini, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun menjawabnya. Ia tidak bisa mengacuhkan pertanyaan ibunya.

"_A-aniya_."

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya mengaduk makananmu saja, hm? Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, kepalanya masih sedikit tertunduk.

Hannah sendiri sebenarnya sedikit gemas dengan tingkah putra bungsunya. Ia tahu apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan, dan ia yakin Kyuhyun belum terlalu nyaman bersamanya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke dekat anaknya yang telah lama hilang itu. "Tidak perlu secanggung itu dengan _Eomma_, Kyu. Angkatlah kepalamu. _Eomma_ disini…"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, dan ia langsung bertemu dengan tatapan teduh sang ibu. Oh, begitu Kyuhyun merindukan wanita ini. ia sudah terlalu lama pergi.

Namun Kyuhyun merasa sangat berdosa sekarang.

"Bagaimana jika malam ini kita ke rumah sakit? siapa tahu saja, ada peluang kau akan mendapatkan kembali ingatan lamamu kembali, sayang. _Eomma_ dengar rumah sakit di Tokyo ini mempunyai pelayanan medis yang bagus dibanding dengan Seoul."

Bola mata berwarna hitam dengan sedikit rona cokelat itu kini meredup. Kyuhyun menangis dalam hati. Ia takut keputusan yang ia pilih sekarang adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah mendapat kembali ingatannya, namun ketika kedatangan keluarga aslinya yang benar-benar mendadak pagi tadi di kamar hotelnya, Kyuhyun terpaksa memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenal mereka. Kyuhyun berbohong, dan ia tahu itu salah. Namun Kyuhyun tidak punya jalan lain sekarang, karena ada suatu hal penting yang harus dilakukannya.

Hannah mengusap pelan pelipis putranya yang berkeringat, lalu menggenggam tangan putranya yang terada dingin. Ia memperhatikan dalam wajah Kyuhyun. Dalam hati, ia pun sebenarnya tidak suka dengan suasana sepi dan canggung seperti ini. Dan Hannah masih berpikir bahwa itu karena Kyuhyun yang belum mendapat ingatannya. "Kyuhyunnie… kau baik-baik saja? Tanganmu dingin sekali."

Sebuah senyuman ia ukir ketika wajah sang ibu yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya, sangat. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi seperti ini. meski ia berpura-pura masih hilang ingatan tapi ia tidak bisa selamanya bersikap canggung pada ibu kandungnya sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak mau mengecewakan hati lembut wanita ini.

"_Nan gWaenchana_. _Eomma_ tidak perlu khawatir…"

"_Eomma_ hanya sedikit cemas padamu karena Yunho bilang kemarin kau ambruk karena terlalu lelah mengikuti olimpiade matematika itu sehingga kau dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Tapi pagi ini kau malah kabur. Pasti sekarang kondisi tubuhmu belum _fit_, sayang."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Pasti setelah ini ibunya akan menanyakannya mengapa ia bisa kabur.

"Kenapa kau kabur dari sana, hm? Mau berbagi dengan _Eomma_?"

Lihat? dugaan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak meleset.

"A-aku… aku tidak tahu, _Eomma_." Kyuhyun merutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak dapat memikirkan sebuah alasan yang tepat.

Namun Hannah tetap tersenyum maklum sambil tetap mengusap rambut tebal anaknya. "Tidak apa jika kau belum berbagi dengan _Eomma_."

Usapan tangan wanita itu tidak berlanjut lagi dan membuat Kyuhyun sedikit heran. Ketika dilihatnya, ternyata Hannah sedang mengusap pelan air matanya. "Kau tumbuh menjadi lelaki tampan. Kau juga bertambah tinggi dan melebihi tinggi _Eomma_."

"Tuhan benar-benar telah melindungimu. Kau masih hidup dan bertahan hingga sekarang tanpa _Eomma_ tahu. Bahkan kita pernah bertemu secara tidak sengaja sebelumnya dan sempat berbincang ketika di _Ne_w York dan kau menolongku saat itu. _Mianhae_… _Eomma_ benar-benar seorang ibu yang bodoh."

"_Aniya_, _Eomma_. Tidak ada siapapun yang bodoh disini karena kita juga sama-sama tidak mengetahui kebenaran apapun saat itu. Bahkan ketika aku bertemu denganmu, Jungsoo _Hyung_ dan Donghae _Hyung_ di taman kota ini." Kyuhyun me_ne_lan ludahnya sendiri. Ia sengaja tidak menyebut nama Kibum dalam kalimatnya tadi.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat betapa banyak yang telah terukir setiap guratan lelah dari wanita yang telah mengandungnya itu. 12 tahun lamanya, dan itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Bukan waktu yang singkat dan mudah terhitung oleh hitungan jari.

"Kita dapat bertemu kembali itu karena ayah angkatmu, Jung Yunho, yang memberitahu segalanya. _Eomma_ sudah tahu sedikit banyak tentangmu dari Yunho. Pria itu benar-benar me_ne_pati janjinya untuk tetap menjaga dan merawatmu hingga sekarang, meski apa yang telah dilakukannya sedikit salah. Tapi _Eomma_ sudah memaafkan Yunho maupun keluarganya. Sepertinya mereka hanya terlalu menyayangimu, Kyu."

"Kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu, jika kau sudah sedikit mengingatnya kelak, tolong jangan pernah mengambil hal yang buruknya. Lupakan semuanya, semua yang pernah menyakitimu. Kau mau berjanji pada _Eomma_, kan?"

'_Mianhae, Eomma. Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk itu. Aku tidak mau menjadi pihak yang tidak tahu apapun sekarang. Aku ingin membuka semuanya dan menghadapi Kibum Hyung nanti.'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku, ia menganggukkan kepalanya."_Geurae_, _Eomma_. Aku berjanji."

Sayangnya, apa yang terucap dari bibirnya tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah sejalan dengan pikirannya.

"Kyuhyunnie, tanyakan sesuatu pada _Eomma_."

"Eh?"

"Tanyakan suatu hal padaku, apapun. ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita setelah terpisah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Meski ingatanmu belum pulih, tapi tolong jangan berdiam diri dalam pikiranmu itu. tolong tanyakan sesuatu yang ingin kamu ketahui, semua yang belum kau ketahui tentang keluarga kita. _Eomma_ siap menceritakan semuanya padamu."

Kyuhyun mengulum bibirnya sendiri. Ini adalah kesempatan emasnya untuk dapat mengetahui apa yang tidak ia ketahui selama ini.

"Jika _Eomma_ tidak keberatan, maukah kau menceritakan semua yang terjadi padaku sejak awal?"

.

.

.

.

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka pelan ternyata masih mampu mengusik Kibum yang sejak tadi terduduk di lantai, menyandarkan tubuhnya di kaki ranjang dan me_ne_lungkupkan kepalanya diatas ranjang. Kibum melirik sekilas bahwa betapa banyak botol-botol wi_ne_ yang berserakan didekat kakinya. Remaja yang berumur 16 tahun itu memicingkan matanya melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang masuk ke kamarnya dengan langkah pelan.

Pria dewasa itu me_ne_ndang salah satu botol wi_ne_ yang telah kosong hingga menabrak dinding di belakang Kibum. "Aku baru tahu bahwa kau sehina ini, Kibum."

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya. "Hik… lihatlah siapa yang datang… hahaha."

"Cih. Bangun dan bersihkan dirimu. Kau mabuk berat." Suara bernada dingin itu ditanggapi Kibum dengan senyuman sinis.

"Kau… hik… si Park yang hebat! Kau benar-benar… hebat… _Appa_. _Ddaebak_!"

Pria bernama Park Younghwan itu mendesis. "Kau menjijikkan, Kibum. Belum genap berumur 17 tahun tapi sudah lancang untuk mabuk. Kau nyaris sekali lagi mengotori reputasiku."

Kibum yang memang sudah menghabiskan dua dari tiga botol wi_ne_ yang mengandung kadar alkohol 5 persen itu sudah benar-benar mabuk berat. Kondisinya sungguh kacau dan berantakan.

"Kau… _Appa_… apakah kau marah padaku karena… hik… karena telah menghabiskan wi_ne_ milikmu? Begitukah? Ahh… maafkan aku, _Appa_."

Kibum mendelik. Tangannya menunjuk pada sebuah benda yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. "Eoh? Masih ada satu botol yang tersisa… lihatlah! Bagaimana… hik… bagaimana jika kita meminumnya bersama? Kau mau… _Appa_? Aku akan menuangkannya untukmu…"

Kibum mencoba untuk bangun dan berpegangan pada sisi ranjangnya namun baru saja ia berbungkuk dan me_ne_gakkan kakinya, Kibum kembali terjatuh. Ia terus seperti itu mencoba untuk berdiri namun tubuhnya yang terlampau lemas karena pengaruh alkohol membuat Kibum sama sekali tidak mampu untuk bangkit dan kembali terjatuh hingga tersungkur ke depan.

Younghwan yang melihat anaknya terus mencoba bangkit namun selalu gagal itu hanya diam saja dan tersenyum miring melihat betapa menyedihkannya anak itu. "Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? kau kalah dari olimpiade bodohmu itu, hm? Menyedihkan sekali."

Telinga Kibum masih mampu mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu dengan jelas. Ia juga ikut tersenyum sinis pada ayahnya. "Oh, tebakanmu salah _Appa_… kau… hik… salah. Olimpiadeku itu akan dilaksanakan besok dan aku mengundurkan diri kemarin… hahaha. Kau salah me_ne_baknya. Kasihan…"

Kibum yang sejak tadi berusaha untuk bangkit kini akhirnya berhasil dan ia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di ranjang sambil terus meracau dan tertawa tidak jelas.

"_Appa_ mau tahu? Aku… hik… kau… anakmu itu tidak mati. Dia masih hidup… dia sungguh masih ada di dunia ini, _Appa_. Dia… hik… berumur panjang. Dia belum mati…"

"_Appa_… dia akan menghancurkanmu… dia akan membuatmu hancur seperti serpihan debu… hahaha." Kibum semakin meracau tidak jelas. Efek mabuk membuatnya lupa diri.

Younghwan terkejut. Ia masih tidak mengerti dan tidak menangkap satupun maksud anaknya itu. siapa? Siapa yang masih hidup?

Pria berumur diatas 40 tahun itu menarik kerah baju Kibum, mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat. "_Nuguya_?! Siapa yang kau bicarakan, huh? SIAPA ORANG YANG BERANI MENGHANCURKANKU?!"

Kibum yang sudah nyaris tergolek lemah itu masih bisa tersenyum sinis pada ayahnya. Matanya terlihat sedikit memerah karena efek minuman beralkohol itu. "Anak bungsumu, _Appa_… dia… hik… siapa lagi yang kubicarakan? Park Kyuhyun…"

Cengkraman Younghwan melemah, wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Matanya bergerak gelisah hingga pegangan tangannya pada kerah baju Kibum lepas seutuhnya.

Kibum dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, tangan ayahnya bergetar hebat. Baru kali ini ia melihat sosok pria nomor satu di dunia bisnis itu begitu ketakutan, bahkan ekspresinya mengalahkan ketakutan ketika melihat setan. Hanya dengan menyebut nama Kyuhyun saja dapat membuat Younghwan ketakutan setengah mati.

Yonghwan akhirnya berjalan mundur kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan meninggalkan Kibum seorang diri di kamarnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran kepala keluarga Park itu, yang pasti ia seolah-olah merasa begitu dekat dengan kematiannya.

Kibum menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur, ia merebahkan seluruh tubuhnya yang dirasa begitu kaku. Sebuah lengan kanannya menutupi kedua matanya. Kibum tersenyum disana.

Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan Younghwan sekalipun. Kadar Alkohol 5 persen adalah kadar alkohol terendah dalam sebuah wi_ne_ yang telah ditenggak Kibum. Dan Kibum bukan orang selemah itu yang mudah mabuk berat karena kadar alkohol yang begitu rendah itu meski ia belum memasuki umur 17 tahun.

Bibir Kibum membentuk sebuah seringaian yang begitu mengerikan.

"Aku berhasil."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal karena nada tunggu yang terhubung di ponselnya membuatnya tidak lagi bisa menunggu. Sejak tadi ia berusaha untuk menghubungi seseorang dan bahkan sudah hampir berkali-kali namun orang yang dihubunginya tidak juga mengangkat panggilan darinya.

"YAK! Kenapa kau baru mengangkat teleponnya, hah?!"

'_Nuguya?'_

Kyuhyun me_ne_puk dahinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa orang yang dihubunginya ini tidak mengenal suaranya. "Ini aku, Changmin-ah."

'_Eh? Guixian?'_

"Ya, ini aku. maaf aku baru menghubungimu sekarang, Chwang. Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu karena aku sudah kabur dari rumah sakit dan membuatmu—"

'_Kyuhyun-ah.'_

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Mengapa Changmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan nama aslinya? Entah kenapa ia lebih terbiasa dipanggil Guixian oleh lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu.

'_Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Dan kini semuanya sudah terbuka dengan jelas. Tolong jangan pernah membenci nae Appa. Kami memang salah, Kyuhyun-ah. Ah, dan lupakan soal rumah sakit. Kau beruntung bisa kabur, jika tidak, kau tidak akan bertemu keluarga aslimu.'_

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, meski hal itu tidak dapat Changmin lihat. "Kau juga lupakan hal itu. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Setidaknya aku harus mengucap terima kasih pada ayah dan ibumu karena telah membesarkanku selama ini."

Suara Changmin di ponselnya terdengar sedikit bergetar dan itu membuat Kyuhyun c_uri_ga. "Apakah disana baik-baik saja?"

'_Sebenarnya sedang tidak baik. Aku hanya masih merasa begitu terkejut atas semua hal yang pernah terjadi padamu, Kyuhyun-ah. Apakah kau akan membenci kami? Kau pasti sangat terkejut ketika mendengar semua kebenaran tentang identitas aslimu, benar bukan? Aku sungguh khawatir soal itu.'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Changmin memang selalu akan mengkhawatirkannya karena bagimanapun Changmin selalu menganggapnya sebagai adik atau mungkin sebagai sahabat sepantaran untuk saat ini.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk mudah membenci kalian semua. Lagipula itu hanya sebuah kesalahan kecil dan aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Tapi aku akan sebal padamu jika kau terus memanggilku dengan nama itu, aku lebih terbiasa dipanggil Guixian."

'_Aku harus memanggilmu dengan nama itu, bukan? Itu nama aslimu, dan Guixian bukan namamu lagi sekarang.'_

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. "Terserah kau saja."

Suara di seberang sana tidak lagi membalas, hanya hening yang mampu terdengar Kyuhyun. "Kau sedang apa, Changmin-ah? Bagaimana ayah dan ibumu disana?"

Lagi, Kyuhyun kini tak mendengar suara sahutan namun malah terdengar suara orang yang seperti sedang meminum air. "Changmin-ah?"

'_Ah, mianhae. Aku baru saja menghabiskan sarapan sekaligus makan siangku.'_

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Tiga porsi lagi seperti biasanya, huh?"

'_Tidak untuk sekarang. Aku menghabiskan lima porsi bibimbap. Setelah ini aku akan mencari camilan lain.'_

Changmin masih tetap food monster, dan Kyuhyun tertawa ketika membayangkan bahwa itensitas serta porsi makan Changmin yang luar biasa sama sekali tidak membuah namja tiang listrik itu bertambah gendut.

'_Kyuhyun-ah, Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun… Guixian…'_

"Hm. _Wae_?"

'_Ah, tidak. Aku pasti akan merindukan nama Guixian, meski nama itu bukan lagi milikmu. Berbahagialah di keluargamu sekarang, Kyuhyun-ah. Anggaplah kalimatku sekarang sebagai sebuah salam perpisahan. Hahaha.'_

Kyuhyun mengusap setitik air matanya. Ia bersyukur Changmin sama sekali tidak marah ataupun terlihat shock dengan berlebihan. Sepertinya Changmin yang memang sudah mengetahui semuanya juga kini belajar untuk mengikhlaskan, melanjutkan seperti apa yang telah dilakukan ayahnya yang sudah membongkar soal rahasia Kyuhyun pada keluarganya.

Panggilan yang saling terhubung itu kini telah terputus. Dan mereka kini saling menangis dalam diam, meratapi semua hal pahit yang telah terjadi.

"_**Kau benar, semua yang pernah terjadi pasti akan terulang. Serta semua kebenaran yang pernah tersembunyi pasti akan terungkap, cepat atau lambat. Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun-ah. Tolong maafkan perbuatan orang tuaku dulu padamu."**_

Changmin tidak tahu, masih banyak aral yang melintang di jalan hidup Kyuhyun. Apa yang akan remaja itu lalui belum berakhir dengan bahagia seperti sekarang. Masih banyak masalah yang belum terselesaikan.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang kau telepon, hm?"

Kyuhyun nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya ketika sebuah suara yang me_ne_lusup langsung didekat ceruk lehernya. Ah, kedua kakaknya sudah tiba dan kini mereka sedang mendudukkan diri di kursi ruang tengah kamar hotel yang lumayan besar ini.

"Oh, _mianhae_. Aku membuatmu terkejut, eoh?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit kikuk ketika bertatapan langsung dengan kedua kakak kandungnya, Jungsoo dan Donghae. Mereka baru saja tiba dan kembali lagi ke kamar hotel ini namun bersama orang lain yang belum dikenal Kyuhyun.

"Dimana _Eomma_?"

"Kalian sudah pulang? Kim Jongwoon-ssi, pasti anda lelah sekali. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin menjawab tapi sang ibu sudah mendahuluinya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Siapa Kim Jongwoon?

"Kyuhyunnie, Kim Jongwoon-ssi adalah detektif yang membantu kami dalam pencarianmu sebelumnya. Dia juga yang menangani kasus—" Hannah tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih lanjut ketika tangan Jungsoo menyentuhnya pelan dan memberi isyarat.

'_Detektif? Mereka sampai memanggil bantuan detektif untuk mencariku?'_

Jungsoo tersenyum canggung pada situasi yang sedikit tidak nyaman itu. "Donghae-ya, katanya kau ingin mengenal kembali adikmu. Cha, temani Kyuhyun dan ajaklah keluar. Aku rasa kalian perlu kembali berbicara atas semua waktu yang pernah menghilang. Dan… ada sesuatu yang ingin aku, _Eomma_ dan Jongwoon-ssi bicarakan. Jadi kau temani Kyuhyunnie keluar dulu, _ne_?"

Donghae memajukan sedikit bibirnya. Kapan ia berkata seperti itu pada Jungsoo, mereka bisa tiba bersamaan di kamar hotel ini saja itu karena kebetulan saja. Padahal sejak tadi Donghae tidak keluar bersama Jungsoo dan detektif itu. tapi, perkataan kakaknya itu memang benar. Donghae memang ingin berbicara pada adik bungsunya yang begitu dirindukannya itu.

"_Kajja_, Kyuhyunnie. Aku dengar, taman di hotel ini sangat bagus. Ayo kita berbicara disana." Donghae menggamit tangan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan remaja berumur 16 tahun yang masih merangkap wajah polosnya itu hanya mengikuti ajakan kakaknya saja.

"Hae-ya, bawalah jaket untuk kalian. Angin diluar sedang tidak baik. Jangan biarkan Kyuhyunnie kelelahan, ia masih belum sembuh benar pasca keluar dari rumah sakit."

Donghae terkekeh. "Arraseo, _Eomma_. Aku akan me_ne_lan _uri_ Kyuhyunnie bulat-bulat."

"Yak!"

.

.

.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali tamannya tidak terlalu ramai. Bagaimana jika kita duduk disana, Kyu?"

"Terserah _Hyung_ saja."

Donghae belum berkenan melepaskan gandengan tangan Kyuhyun yang begitu ia dekatkan pada dirinya seolah tidak ingin membiarkan Kyuhyun lepas lagi. Sedangkan laki-laki yang lebih muda hanya bisa pasrah. Ia sedikit tahu bahwa kedua kakaknya memang memiliki jiwa pelindung yang kuat.

"Rapatkan jaketmu, Kyu." Donghae kini beralih mengangkat resleting jaket adiknya hingga menutupi seluruh dadanya, ia juga memastikan agar bagian penutup kepala jaket itu menutupi kepala Kyuhyun dengan baik.

Saat Donghae juga merapihkan sedikit poni tebal adik bungsunya, tanpa sadar ia telah menjatuhkan setetes air mata. Kyuhyun menyadarinya, Donghae menangis. Bahkan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas mata Donghae yang semakin berair dan hidungnya yang memerah.

"_Uljima_, _Hyung_… kenapa kau menangis?"

Donghae yang merasakan usapan lembut jemar adiknya yang menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya, langsung terkejut. "Eh? Aku menangis, ya?"

"Nih, lihat! telapak tanganku basah karena air matamu, _Hyung_."

Donghae kembali terkekeh dan mengambil sapu tangan di kantong celananya untuk mengelap tangan Kyuhyun itu. "Tadi kau mengusap air mataku dengan ibu jarimu, Kyu. Telapak tanganmu yang agak basah ini karena keringat dingin."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, ah rupanya Donghae benar. kakaknya itu memang begitu peka terhadap dirinya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain membiarkan kakaknya itu membersihkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau masih sakit, Kyu. Kenapa waktu itu kau melarikan diri dari rumah sakit, hm? Padahal kami nyaris me_ne_mukanmu disana. Beruntunglah kau bisa segera ditemukan disini."

Kyuhyun merasakan tangannya yang menghangat ketika namja penyuka ikan itu menyatukan tangannya juga bersamanya. Tangan Donghae terasa sedikit panas. Apakah kakaknya itu demam?

Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman mereka, ia me_ne_mpelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi sang kakak. "Ah, ternyata tidak…" Kyuhyun mendesah lega.

"_Wae_? Kau mengiraku sedang demam? Aku sehat-sehat saja." Donghae menarik tangan Kyuhyun dari dahinya, kini gantian dia yang me_ne_mpelkan telapak tangannya di dahi adiknya.

"Kau dan aku tidak demam. Aku baik-baik saja, tapi kau tidak. Tubuhmu dingin sekali, Kyu. Apa kau kedinginan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Sepertinya ia dapat merasakan tangan Donghae yang agak panas karena tangannya yang terlalu dingin, jadi ada perbedaan kontras terhadap suhu. "Aniya, _Hyung_. Cuaca sangat cerah seperti ini, aku tidak mungkin kedinginan. Aish, sudahlah. Katanya kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku?"

"Sejak tadi juga kita sedang berbicara, bukan? Tadi itu aku hanya ingin menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara kita, kau tahu?"

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Aku sudah mulai mengerti atas semua ini. jadi kau tidak perlu menghilangkan suasana canggung lagi. Lagipula, kita kan sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya, _Hyung_."

Donghae menggaruk rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Kau benar, Kyu. Aku mengenalmu sebagai Zhao Guixian. Ah, rasanya ini semua tidak dapat aku duga. Ternyata selama ini aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan adikku sendiri tapi aku yang tidak menyadarinya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia juga sama halnya memiliki pemikiran yang serupa.

"Aku benar-benar senang dapat memiliki satu kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi denganmu, dan menyadari bahwa sebenarnya kau masih hidup. Meski untuk sekarang… aku sudah mengetahui sebagian dari Jungsoo _Hyung_ dan _Eomma_, bahwa kau belum mendapat ingatan lamamu." Mata Donghae meredup.

"A-aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, _Hyung_. Aku percaya pada kalian, untuk itu aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan ingatanku."

Donghae menautkan alisnya. "Mwo? Tidak mempermasalahkan? Kau sama sekali tidak curiga pada kami, Kyu? Bagaimana jika kami ternyata berbohong dan sungguh bukan keluarga aslimu yang sebenarnya? Kau… kau mempercayai kami begitu saja? Kau juga pasrah begitu saja ketika kami membawamu dan memisahkanmu dari keluarga Jung itu."

Kyuhyun meremas jarinya sendiri, ia sadar ia masih berbohong soal ingatannya dan Donghae tidak boleh tahu akan hal itu. "Bagaimana jika ternyata aku yang berbohong dan aku hanya seorang remaja lelaki yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Park Kyuhyun? Bagaimana jika ternyata aku bukan adik kalian? Mengapa kalian langsung mempercayai pria bernama Jung Yunho itu bahwa sebenarnya aku adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Park. Bagaimana bisa kalian mudah sekali mempercayai hal itu? Jika pertanyaanmu aku putar seperti itu, apakah _Hyung_ mampu menjawabnya?"

Donghae menggenggam kembali tangan adiknya yang masih mendingin seperti es. "Kyuhyunnie, tidak ada pembohong yang mengaku sebagai seorang pembohong."

"Kau sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri, _Hyung_. Tidak ada pembohong yang mengaku sebagai pembohong. Untuk itulah aku mempercayai kalian. Ya, aku tentu mempercayai kalian yang merupakan keluarga kandungku."

Donghae tersenyum kecil, ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun merupakan anak yang pintar. "Meskipun ingatanmu belum kembali, kau tetap mempercayai kami? Begitukah? Aku hanya heran mengapa kau sama sekali tidak berotak atau tidak menuntut satupun penjelasan tentang semua yang pernah terjadi padamu. Aku hanya takut kau membenci kami, Kyuhyunnie."

'_Tidak, Hyung. Aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah membenci kalian ataupun membenci semua yang pernah terjadi. Aku juga mempercayai kalian begitu saja karena memang ingatanku telah kembali pulih sebelum kalian menemuiku. Mianhae, aku belum bisa memberitahumu.'_

"Aku mempunyai sebuah insting dan nal_uri_ yang kuat bahwa kalian memang keluarga kandungku. Eyy, berhentilah menc_uri_gaiku seperti itu, _Hyung_. Aish, _jinjja_."

Kyuhyun tertawa pahit. Ia kembali berbohong.

"Siapa yang mencurigaimu, heh? Aku kan hanya bertanya, adikku sayang." Donghae merangkul bahu ringkih adiknya dari samping.

"Barangkali saja kau memang sungguh mencurigaiku, _Hyung_!"

Kedua kakak beradik itu kembali melanjutkan percakapan ringan mereka, sesekali terdengar gelak tawa dari salah satu diantara kedua laki-laki muda itu.

"_**Aku merindukanmu, Kyuhyunnie."**_

.

.

.

"Akh!"

Kibum langsung tersentak dan refleks mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. Ia begitu kaget hingga jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang ketika mendapatkan kejutan istimewa ini. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup, bahkan ranjangnya ikut basah.

"BANGUN, ANAK BODOH!"

Ternyata, sang ayah yang melakukannya. Mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya yang begitu lelah dengan air.

"_A-Appa_…"

"Lancang sekali kau. Setelah pulang kembali dari jepang kau langsung berubah menjadi seseorang yang berderajat rendah!"

"Sudah puas kau mabuk-mabukkan lalu tertidur pulas, hah?! Cepat bangun dann bersihkan dirimu!"

Kibum menutup matanya ketika teriakan serta makian dari ayahnya semakin membuat kepalanya terasa pusing. Jangan lupakan satu hal, sebenarnya tadi Kibum tidak benar-benar mabuk. Ia hanya minum sedikit saja untuk mengelabui ayahnya dan kemudian ia tertidur begitu ayahnya meninggalkannya.

"KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA, HAH?! CEPAT BANGUN, ANAK SIAL!"

Younghwan segera menarik Kibum atau lebih tepatnya menyeretnya turun dari ranjang. Sedangkan Kibum hanya bisa pasrah dan tidak melawan sama sekali bahkan ketika Younghwan menyuruhnya duduk di lantai kamar mandi dan memutar shower yang berada tepat diatas kepala Kibum.

CRASHH

Tidak, Kibum sama sekali tidak melawan ayahnya. Ketika Younghwan yang terus me_ne_urs membentaknya dengan kalimat kasar sekalipun, Kibum hanya diam. Yang bisa dilakukan Kibum sekarang hanya melawan hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk kulitnya bahkan hingga ke tulang.

"Cepat mandi dan berpakaian! Kita harus segera ke perusahaan, kau mengerti?!"

BRAK

Younghwan membanting pintu kamar mandi itu begitu saja, kembali meninggalkan Kibum yang duduk kaku dibawah shower yang masih menyala.

Bahkan ayahnya sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Kibum benar-benar masih merasakan lelah yang amat sangat setelah kembali pulang dari Tokyo. Sekarang, Younghwan kembali menyuruhnya ke perusahaan?

Kibum menggigil kedinginan, ia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk bangkit dan mematikan shower diatas kepalanya. Kibum malah me_ne_kuk kedua lututnya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, berusaha mengusir semua rasa dingin meski ia tahu itu tidak akan pernah bisa.

Dibawah shower yang mengalirkan air dingin yang begitu deras itu, Kibum tersenyum getir. Bibirnya yang sudah membiru semakin bergetar. "A-aku.. aku memang… selalu buruk… di.. matamu, _Appa_…"

"A-aku… aku lelah, Tuhan. Aku sangat lelah…"

Jika saja air dingin dari shower itu dapat melunturkan semua rasa sakit yang Kibum alami selama ini, maka ingin sekali Kibum membiarkan selamanya shower itu terus menyala. Namun sayangnya, hal itu hanya sebuah pengandaian yang tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi kenyataan.

Kibum semakin menggigil disana, perutnya terasa melilit dan rasanya begitu sakit.

"Uhk! Hueek!"

Kibum refleks bangkit dan menuju kloset yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Disana ia memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang hanya berisi cairan. Kibum menyadari ia belum makan apapun sejak masih berada di Tokyo kemarin. Kondisi lambungnya juga diperparah ketika Kibum meminum sedikit wi_ne_ pagi ini.

'_**Hyung! Kibummie Hyung!'**_

Dengan tangan bergetar, Kibum membasuh serta membersihkan bekas muntahannya. Tapi, ia merasakan sebuah guncangan keras di bahunya.

'_**Kibummie Hyung!'**_

Kibum memejamkan matanya erat. "Aku… aku pasti sangat sakit sehingga mengalami halusinasi seperti ini."

'_**Kibummie Hyung! Ini Kyunnie.'**_

Suara khas anak kecil itu semakin me_ne_robos pendengarannya, ketika Kibum membuka sebelah matanya dapat ia lihat memang benarada anak kecil di sampingnya.

"Kyuhyunnie…"

Baru saja tangan Kibum hendak meraih anak kecil itu, sosok tidak nyata itu malah menghilang dengan sekejap mata. Kibum kembali tersenyum miris. Itu memang hanya sebuah delusi.

"Bertahanlah, Kyuhyunnie… kita akan keluar bersama dan aku juga akan bertahan semampuku. Aku akan menunggumu disini…"

.

.

.

Hannah hanya tersenyum simpul sambil memegang secarik kertas di tangannya, setelah itu matanya menatap tenang detektif Jongwoon dan anak pertamanya yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Sudah kukatakan, tanpa tes DNA seperti inipun aku memang yakin bahwa dia memang Kyuhyun-ku, Jongwoon-ssi."

Jungsoo mengangguk paham. "_Eomma_, lagipula ini hanya sebuah pemastian saja. Sekedar sebuah bukti kuat bahwa dia memang benar-benar _uri_ Kyuhyunnie yang kita cari."

"_Arraseo_. Jadi, apalagi yang harus kita lakukan, detektif Kim?"

Sang detektif yang dipanggil namanya itu membenarkan frame kacamata minusnya, tangannya merogoh sebuah kertas yang lain di sakunya. "Berikutnya adalah Kibum. Aku sudah sedikit mengetahui bahwa Younghwan-ssi yang merubah identitas Kibum menjadi Park Kyuhyun. Kibum yang diketahui public sebagai Park Kyuhyun ternyata cukup terkenal di kalangan media massa sebagai kunci emas perusahaan ayahnya dan dia dikenal sebagai anak yang pintar."

"Namun sampai sekarang, aku belum mengetahui motif utama mengapa Younghwan-ssi tega melakukan itu pada anaknya sendiri. Timku sedang menuju ke Korea untuk mencari bukti kuat untuk kasus ini, karena tentu saja jika kita me_ne_mukan bukti yang sangat kuat mengapa Younghwan-ssi melakukan itu, dia bisa terkait kasus kejahatan."

Jungsoo meraih kumpulan kertas-kertas yang merupakan sebuah potongaan majalah, koran dan tabloid yang berisi berita tentang perusahaan Geopark yang merupakan perusahaan ayahnya itu. "Jongwoon-ssi, ayahku tidak sebodoh itu. Dia telah mengubah identitas Kibum secara keseluruhan dan dia sungguh merubah semua totalitas yang pernah ada di keluarga kami. Bahkan di akta keluarga kami, hanya tercatat bahwa keluarga Park memiliki dua orang anak saja yaitu aku dan Kibum, tidak ada nama Donghae. Namun nama Kibum di akta itu tercatat sebagai nama Park Kyuhyun."

Hannah terkejut mendengar penuturan dari anak pertamanya itu. "_Mwo?_? Kau tidak bercanda kan, Jungsoo-ya? Ba-bagaimana bisa Younghwan melakukan itu?"

"Aku tidak bercanda, _Eomma_. Uhm, nama _Eomma_ juga tercatat disana namun sebagai mantan istri. Tapi, sebenarnya _Eomma_ belum benar-benar bercerai dengan _Appa_, kan?"

Hannah memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Apa yang dikatakan anak sulungnya itu benar. sebenarnya, ia dan Younghwan belum resmi bercerai secara hukum. Pada saat 11 tahun yang lalu, Hannah langsung pergi dan meninggalkan sang suami karena ia yang shock dan sangat terkejut atas kematian mendadak anak bungsunya.

"Aku rasa, kita harus segera kembali ke Seoul secepatnya. Banyak yang harus kita lakukan disana dan kita tidak bisa selamanya me_ne_tap di Tokyo." Usul detektif Kim.

Hannah me_ne_gakkan tubuhnya. "Sebelumnya, selama 11 tahun ini aku dan Donghae memang tinggal di Jepang atau lebih tepatnya di Osaka. Jika kita memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul, bagaimana dengan sekolah Donghae? Dia sudah berada di tingkat akhir dan sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan pun akan dilaksanakan. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun, dia juga masih berstatus sebagai pelajar di salah satu sekolah di _Ne_w York. Dan kepindahan sekolah bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi berbeda _Ne_gara. Kyuhyun juga tercatat sebagai warga _ne_gara Amerika dan Donghae juga tercatat sebagai warga negara Jepang."

"_Eomma_, itu tidak masalah. Kita masih bisa memindahkan sekolah mereka di Seoul, dan dengan terpaksa juga Donghae harus melaksanakan ujian akhir kelulusan di salah satu sekolah di Seoul. Untuk soal Kyuhyun, kita bisa meminta bantuan Yunho lagi, bukan?"

"Jungsoo-ya, Kyuhyun juga masih berstatus resmi sebagai anak dari keluarga Jung itu dan namanya juga masih tercatat secara hukum sebagai Zhao Guixian. Kita tidak bisa pergi secepatnya ke Korea karena kita harus membereskan semua masalah itu."

Jongwoon kembali angkat bicara. "Tenang saja Hannah-ssi, Yunho dan istrinya masih berada di kota ini. mereka juga bilang bahwa mungkin mereka akan kembali lagi ke New York minggu depan. Kita bisa meminta bantuan mereka untuk status Kyuhyun dan kewarga_ne_garaannya, begitu juga dengan Donghae."

"Baiklah jika begitu. Aku mengerti dan—"

Ceklek.

"Omo! Donghae-ya, apa yang terjadi?"

Ketiga orang yang sejak tadi sedang berbincang itu segera dikagetkan dengan pintu kamar hotel yang terbuka tiba-tiba, menampakkan Donghae yang masuk sambil menggendong Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sudah terpejam dan tergolek lemah punggungnya. Sontak Jungsoo dan Hannah langsung refleks berdiri dan menghampiri Donghae yang terlihat kepayahan.

"Kyuhyunnie hanya tertidur, kalian jangan panik seperti itu."

Jungsoo mengusap pelan peluh yang membanjiri kening adik bungsunya. "Wajahnya dingin sekali. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sakit…"

"Di-dia baik-baik saja, _Hyung_. Tadi saat kami berbicara di taman, Kyuhyunnie menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku karena katanya ia sangat mengantuk. Sepertinya Kyuhyun masih merasa kelelahan."

"Benarkah?"

"Aish! Mana mungkin aku bohong, _Hyung_. Sudahlah, aku akan membawanya ke kamar." Donghae segera melenggang pergi menuju satu-satunya kamar disitu.

Setelah bersusah-payah menggendong tubuh sang adik yang notabe_ne_ lebih tinggi darinya itu di ranjang, Donghae segera mengambil dua buah selimut tebal milik hotel di lemari. Ia membentangkan selimut itu dan memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah cukup hangat dengan dua buah selimut tadi.

Donghae menghela nafas. Ia tahu benar bahwa Jepang masih mengalami musim semi, meski angin masih berhembus dengan kencang. Namun yang menjadi pokok keheranannya adalah kejadian saat dirinya dan Kyuhyun di taman. Saat itu Donghae yang masih terus berceloteh dan bercerita banyak hal pada adiknya yang berselisih setahun darinya. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengeluh kedinginan padahal kala itu angin tidak lagi berhembus dan matahari bersinar terik. Hingga akhirnya Donghae yang panik segera menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya dan membawanya kembali ke kamar hotel, hingga tanpa ia sadari Kyuhyun telah tertidur.

Anak kedua dari keluarga Park itu menyentuh kembali dahi sang adik untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang mereka alami beberapa saat yang lalu adalah bohong. Namun ketika tangannya kembali merasakan sebuah rasa dingin yang menusuk, Donghae hanya menggigit bibirnya karena cemas luar biasa. Kyuhyun tidak demam, namun seluruh tubuhnya seolah membeku seperti es. Sungguh, Donghae tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kyu?"

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, maaf jika saya lancang karena masuk kamar anda tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu."

Suara pelayan Lee yang begitu pelan sepertinya masih sama sekali tidak mengusik Kibum yang masih menundukkan kepalanya sembari terduduk diam di kasurnya. Di dalam pancaran mata itu, pelayan Lee seolah dapat melihat tidak adanya hawa kehidupan disana. Pria berumur 45 tahun itu menatap miris anak majikannya. Sungguh malang nasib Kibum.

"Tuan muda, saya membawa semangkuk bubur dan susu hangat. Sepertinya anda belum makan sama sekali jadi saya pikir anda harus makan ini, tuan."

Kibum mengangkat sedikit kepalanya ketika wangi rempah-rempah yang berada dalam bubur itu mulai bergelayut manja di lubang hidungnya. "Apakah _Appa_ yang menyuruhmu?"

Pelayan Lee juga ikut mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng pasti. "Aniya. Saya sendiri yang membuatnya, tuan muda. Tadi, saya tidak sengaja mendengar suara muntahan anda di kamar mandi. Saya khawatir anda akan jatuh sakit, tuan muda."

"Lee _ahjussi_…"

Suara dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit serak itu membuat mata pelayan Lee berkabut. Pasalnya, ia cukup terharu karena anak dari majikannya itu kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan _ahjussi._

"_Ne_, tuan muda? Apakah anda membutuhkan—"

"_Gomawo_."

"_Ne_?"

Kibum menampilkan sedikit senyumnya. "_Gomawo, ahjussi_."

Pelayan Lee ikut tersenyum. Setidaknya Kibum tidak lagi menunjukkan sikap tempramentalnya seperti saat Kibum baru pulang pagi ini.

"Sudah tugas saya untuk menyiapkan keperluan yang anda butuhkan, tuan muda. Anda tidak perlu sungkan."

"_Aniya, ahjussi_. Aku berterimakasih bukan karena itu. aku berterimakasih padamu karena aku bersyukur masih memiliki satu orang di dunia ini yang masih memberikan perasaan khawatirnya dengan tulus padaku. _Gomawo_, Lee _ahjussi_."

Pelayan Lee tersenyum getir. Oh, betapa menyedihkannya nasib Kibum sekarang. Kibum yang begitu menderita dan sebenarnya sangat rapuh, Kibum yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tuanya, dan Kibum yang sama sekali tidak pernah mengeluh. Entah terbuat dari apa hati anak itu. Kibum sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan sedikit tangisnya.

"Tuan muda tidak perlu berterimakasih karena itu sudah menjadi ke— tuan muda!"

Pelayan Lee dengan sigap segera menahan dengan cepat tubuh Kibum yang limbung kedepan. Hampir saja tubuh ringkih itu terjatuh dan berciuman dengan lantai. Pria paruh baya itu masih terus me_ne_puk-_ne_puk pipi kurus tuan mudanya yang berada di ambang bawah kesadaran.

"Tuan muda! Anda baik-baik saja? Tuan muda, bertahanlah!"

Pria yang sudah memasuki kepala empat itu masih duduk bersimpuh sambil mendekap tubuh tuan mudanya yang lemas. Ia berteriak memanggil pelayan lain dan terus menjerit meminta pertolongan.

"_A-ahjussi_…"

Ada yang a_ne_h dengan tubuh remaja berumur 16 tahun itu. pelayan Lee dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Kibum yang begitu rendah, sekujur tubuhnya sangat dingin seperti es. Sepertinya terlalu lama berada di kamar mandi adalah penyebab Kibum seperti ini.

"Tuan muda!"

Pelayan Lee semakin kalut ketika Kibum sudah menutup matanya, wajah pucat itu terlihat semakin pucat dengan bibir agak membiru.

Kibum sakit dan penyebabnya adalah pikirannya yang terlalu lelah memikirkan semua ini.

.

.

.

"Donghae-ya."

"Hae-ya~"

Donghae membuka sebelah matanya dengan malas ketika sebuah jari menusuk-nusuk pipinya.

"Bangun, Hae-ya."

"Eungh… tikus…"

Pelaku yang sejak tadi menusukkan jarinya terus me_ne_rus pada pipi Donghae adalah Jungsoo. Dan kini Jungsoo semakin kesal karena adiknya itu malah mengigau tidak jelas. Si sulung yang sengaja melakukan itu sejak tadi hanya ingin membangunkan namja penyuka ikan yang tertidur di ranjang milik Kyuhyun itu untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Donghae-ya, bangunlah. Jika kau tertidur disini, Kyuhyun tidak akan nyaman dalam tidurnya karena ranjang ini menjadi sempit karenamu."

Dalam hitungan detik, mata Donghae langsung terbuka lebar ketika telinganya yang begitu sensitif mendengar nama Kyuhyun. "Eoh? _Wae_? _Wae_?"

Jungsoo tersenyum puas. "Kau tidak biasanya tidur sore, Hae-ya. Cepatlah bangun, kau melewatkan makan siangmu."

Donghae dengan kesadaran yang sudah penuh dengan cepat beringsut untuk mendudukkan dirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengecek kembali kening Kyuhyun yang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Apa tadi Kyuhyunnie demam?"

"A-ah itu, Kyuhyun baik-baik saja kok, _Hyung_."

"Lalu kenapa kau memegang keningnya?

Donghae menggeleng kuat. Ia tidak mau membuat lebih banyak orang yang khawatir pada kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Aku hanya refleks mengecek suhu tubuhnya, _Hyung_."

Sembari mengucek sebelah matanya, Donghae segera menarik kakak sulungnya itu keluar. "_Hyung_, katamu kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu?"

.

.

.

"_**Kibum-ssi hanya mengalami hipotermia ringan. Kekebalan tubuhnya yang rendah, kelelahan ekstrim serta dehidrasi berat yang menjadi faktor utama penyebab tubuhnya sedikit sulit menerima hawa panas dari luar sehingga suhu dingin terjebak didalam tubuhnya hingga ke aliran darahnya. Tadi aku sudah memberinya antibiotik untuk merangsang kembali imun tubuhnya dan sekarang tubuhnya sudah memberi respon bagus."**_

Penjelasan singkat namun cukup jelas dari sang dokter pribadi keluarga Park itu masih tetap saja membuat pelayan Lee cemas luar biasa. Pria yang sudah mengabdi pada majikannya selama bertahun-tahun itu dengan telaten membersihkan setiap keringat yang membasahi kening Kibum. Anak itu belum kunjung sadar meski suhu tubuhnya sudah meningkat jauh lebih baik.

"Tuan muda Kibum, cepatlah pulih."

Pelayan Lee kembali mengecek suhu badan Kibum, setelah memastikan tubuh sang tuan muda sudah kembali menghangat, ia tersenyum simpul. Setelah ini ia harus memberitahukan majikan besarnya bahwa Kibum sakit dan memohon agar anak itu diperbolehkan untuk istirahat sejenak.

"Saya tinggal dulu, tuan muda. Istirahtlah dengan baik, _ne_?"

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, aku tidak masalah jika sekolahku dipindahkan meski aku akan melaksanakan ujian akhir sebentar lagi. Tapi _Hyung_, apakah aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang juga? Maksudku, kau tahu bukan bahwa mengurus kepindahan sekolahku itu adalah hal yang tidak mudah."

Sore itu, Donghae dan Jungsoo sedang berbincang di balkon kamar hotel itu. detektif Kim beserta anak buahnya sudah berangkat ke bandara untuk segera kembali ke Seoul sedangkan Hannah sedang membeli beberapa kebutuhan khusus serta makanan untuk mereka. Jadi, di kamar itu hanya ada Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur serta Donghae dan Jungsoo yang mengobrol di balkon.

"_Hyung_ megerti, Hae-ya. Untuk itulah aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untukmu, kau tidak perlu serisau itu."

Donghae mendelik. "Apanya yang sudah dipersiapkan? _Hyung_ sudah mengambil surat kepindahanku?"

Jungsoo meregangkan sedikit ototnya. "Sebenarnya tidak, tapi aku sudah mengatur segalanya. Besok pagi, kau harus ikut aku ke Osaka. Jarak dari Tokyo ke kota itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Kita juga akan mengurus kepindahan rumahmu dan _Eomma_ disana."

Donghae memutar posisinya jadi berhadapan dengan kakaknya. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Siapa yang menjaganya disini selagi kita pergi ke Osaka?"

"Tentu saja _Eomma_, memangnya siapa lagi? _Eomma_ yang akan mengurus kepindahan Kyuhyun, anak itu 'kan masih tercatat sebagai warga kota _Ne_w York. Aku sudah menghubungi keluarga yang mengangkat Kyuhyun dan mereka bersedia untuk membantu."

Setelah itu tidak ada pembicaraan lagi atau penyangkalan dari Donghae. Kedua kakak beradik itu sibuk menyelami pikirannya masing-masing sambil sesekali memperhatikan jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 petang.

"Jungsoo _Hyung_."

"Hm?"

"Kita baru me_ne_mukan Kyuhyun kembali pada pagi ini, rasanya aku sedikit tidak sanggup jika kembali meninggalkannya meski hanya sebentar."

Jungsoo memperhatikan tatapan adiknya itu yang berubah menjadi sendu. "Apa semua ini tidak terlalu mengejutkanmu, Hae-ya? Maksudku, dengan ditemukannya Kyuhyun setelah kita semua mengiranya bahwa ia sudah menjadi korban jiwa dari kasus meledaknya rumah sakit Seoul."

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak terkejut. Ah, tapi aku hanya sedikit bingung. Kau tahu, _Hyung_? Aku pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sebelumnya di _Ne_w York. Aku yang mengenalnya sebagai Guixian saat itu bahkan selalu bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja setelah pertemuan pertama kami. Saat itu juga aku bertemu denganmu di toko buku. Tuhan memang adil, _Hyung_."

Jungsoo terkekeh. "Saat itu kita masih dipenuhi dengan ketidaktahuan kita karena 11 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Banyak yang berubah dari kita semua, Hae-ya. Jadi menurutku itu wajar jika kita sebelumnya saling tidak mengenal."

Donghae memainkan jari-jarinya, kepalanya menunduk untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Jungsoo. "Jika saja saat itu aku sudah mengetahui sebelumnya bahwa Guixian itu adalah Kyuhyun, maka pasti aku tidak akan pernah melepasnya lagi. Ini semua… sungguh menyakitkan. Keluarga kita benar-benar terpecah menjadi kepingan yang begitu kecil."

"Untuk sekarang, kau jangan pernah mengingat betapa sakitnya hal itu, Donghae-ya. Yang menjadi tujuan kita selanjutnya adalah mengembalikan ingatan Kyuhyun dan meraih Kibum kembali."

DEG

Donghae sedikit meringis ketika mendengar potongan kalimat itu, meraih Kibum untuk kembali. Ya, hanya dirinya yang kini sudah mengetahui bahwa Kibum sendiri sudah mengeluarkan keputusannya untuk tidak kembali dan memilih untuk memihak penuh ayahnya. Donghae tidak pernah mengerti dengan perkataan Kibum yang ia dengar langsung saat pagi buta itu. namun, yang Donghae tahu sekarang adalah perkataan Kibum itu kembali menyakitinya. Bagaimana jika Jungsoo dan ibunya tau?

"Hae-ya…"

"Kyuhyun bilang padaku saat di taman bahwa tidak masalah jika ingatannya tidak pernah kembali. Setelah kupikir-pikir, ada benarnya juga. Saat itu Kyuhyun pasti kehilangan ingatannya di usia 5 atau mungkin 6 tahun. Jika ingatan lamanya kembali setelah 11 tahun terlewati ini, apa yang bisa ia dapat? Apalagi saat Kyuhyun kecil juga ia sering mendapat perlakuan buruk dari _Appa_."

"Donghae-ya…"

"_Hyung_, Kyuhyun juga bilang padaku bahwa ia sangat senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan—"

"Park Donghae!"

Donghae langsung menghentikan ocehannya. Ia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Jungsoo memanggil namanya cukup keras. "_Waeyo_?"

Jungsoo menatap adiknya dengan penuh selidik. "Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan Kibum sebelumnya?"

Donghae cepat-cepat menyembunyikan tangannya yang bergetar, kebiasaan lama jika ia berbohong. "Te-tentu saja, _Hyung_. Kita pernah bertemu dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun saat di taman itu, bukan? Itu pertemuanku satu-satunya dengan Kibum sebelum anak itu pulang kembali ke Seoul."

"Darimana kau tahu bahwa Kibum sudah kembali ke Seoul? Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, bukan?"

Ups! Donghae keceplosan.

"A-aku…"

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan Kibum secara khusus? Jujurlah, kau tidak pernah bisa bohong dariku." Jungsoo mendesis.

Donghae mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "A-aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, Jungsoo _Hyung_. Aku berjanji akan menjelaskannya tapi bukan sekarang."

"Baiklah, kau berhutang satu penjelasan untukku dan aku akan menagihnya nanti." Jungsoo segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. "Aku akan menyusul _Eomma_ ke supermarket dan—"

"_Hyung_, tunggu!"

Jungsoo me_ne_ngokkan kepalanya dan mendapati Donghae yang menatapnya dengan mata yang berair.

"_Hyung_, bisakah hanya kita, maksudku hanya aku, kau, Kyuhyun dan _Eomma_ saja? Bisakah hanya kita berempat yang hidup bahagia untuk sekarang dan seterusnya, tanpa ada Kibum didalamnya? Aku tidak mau ada Kibum… aku hanya ingin hidup dengan kau, Kyuhyun dan _Eomma_ saja…"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu, Hae-ya?"

"Aku… aku tidak mau ikut dalam misi kalian dalam mengambil kembali Kibum dari cengkraman _Appa_. Biarkan saja Kibum bersama _Appa_ disana! Aku tidak mau hidup bersama Kibum!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

**A/N : I'm sorry for late update~ jangan marah ya readers, hehe. Sebelumnya, aku atau Aira kayanya pernah menjanjikan Epilog Behind the black and white, kan? Nah, aku bingung FF itu perlu aku cantumin Epilog atau ngga -_- kayanya ngga usah deh**

**Nanti ada FF baru lho :D dan FF itu genrenya berbau hukum, medis dan brothersip tentunya. Yaa setipe sama FF the outstanding doctor lah haha. Tapi Cuma o**_**ne**_**shoot, mau ngga? :p**

chingudeul, readersdeul, kalau kalian mau tanya2 soal FF plis jangan PM ke akun FFN-ku soalnya aku jarang buka juga ._. PM di FB aja ya :) (nama FB ada diatas)

GIVE ME REVIEW, PLEASE?^^

.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title : The Puzzle and The Chance**

**Chapter : 17 of …**

**Author : Ara**

**FB : Ara Resyara**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Brothership, and Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun / Zhao Gui Xian**

** Kim Kibum as Park Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo**

** Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

**And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mi**_**ne**_**. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Ketika topeng harus dipasangkan tertukar, ketika kedua saudara sedarah harus membohongi diri mereka masing-masing dan saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Life is like a Puzzle who give us thousand Chance to arrange it.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mi**_**ne**_**. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE. **_**Ne**_**ed Review, please?^^**

.

.

.

.

**PRE VIEW CHAPTER**

.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan Kibum secara khusus? Jujurlah, kau tidak pernah bisa bohong dariku." Jungsoo mendesis.

Donghae mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "A-aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, Jungsoo _Hyung_. Aku berjanji akan menjelaskannya tapi bukan sekarang."

"Baiklah, kau berhutang satu penjelasan untukku dan aku akan menagihnya nanti." Jungsoo segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. "Aku akan menyusul _Eomma_ ke supermarket dan—"

"_Hyung_, tunggu!"

Jungsoo me_ne_ngokkan kepalanya dan mendapati Donghae yang menatapnya dengan mata yang berair.

"_Hyung_, bisakah hanya kita, maksudku hanya aku, kau, Kyuhyun dan _Eomma_ saja? Bisakah hanya kita berempat yang hidup bahagia untuk sekarang dan seterusnya, tanpa ada Kibum didalamnya? Aku tidak mau ada Kibum… aku hanya ingin hidup dengan kau, Kyuhyun dan _Eomma_ saja…"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu, Hae-ya?"

"Aku… aku tidak mau ikut dalam misi kalian dalam mengambil kembali Kibum dari cengkraman _Appa_. Biarkan saja Kibum bersama _Appa_ disana! Aku tidak mau hidup bersama Kibum!"

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 17**

.

.

.

"Hentikan perkataan bodohmu itu, Hae-ya." Jungsoo mendesis tajam, ia sangat tidak suka ketika Donghae dengan terang-terangan mengutarakan bahwa ia tidak mau Kibum kembali bersama mereka seperti dulu.

"Kibum adalah adikmu juga! Dia saudara kembar Kyuhyun! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mengiginkan Kibum bersama kita?"

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menahan buliran air mata yang siap jatuh. Jujur saja, ia merasa sedikit tertekan dengan keadaan ini. "Aku mengerti dengan hal itu. Tapi kau yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, _hyung_…"

Jungsoo menggamit bahu adik pertamanya itu. "Kau bilang, kau pernah tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kibum. Kapan? Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?"

Donghae malah semakin menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak berani menatap kakak tertuanya.

"Hae-ya, katakan sesuatu. Tolong jangan pernah menyembunyikan apapun. Ini tentang keluarga kita, dan ketika kau mengatakan tidak ingin hidup bersama Kibum, perkataanmu membuatku nyaris gila. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir sependek itu? Tidak akan ada asap jika tanpa adanya api. Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku, pada kami dan pada keluargamu ini."

Anak kedua dari keluarga Park itu menarik nafas panjang. Ia menjadi tersudutkan disini, dan sepertinya tak ada gunanya lagi untuk terus bungkam. "Pagi ini, _hyung_. Pada pagi ini sesaat setelah kita menemukan Kyuhyun di hotel ini, aku bertemu dengan Kibum di hotel tempat ia akan mengikuti olimpiade matematikanya. Aku baru mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengikuti lomba yang sama tapi mereka juga sama-sama tidak mengikuti pertandingannya."

Jungsoo sedikit terkejut. Ia tahu jika Kyuhyun memang melewatkan kompetisi itu karena ia yang masih berada di rumah sakit. Namun Kibum? Mengapa?

"Kibum tidak mengikuti kompetisi itu karena ia mengundurkan diri pada pihak panitia pagi ini dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea. Aku berada disana pada waktu yang tepat saat Kibum keluar dari hotel itu dan berhasil mencegatnya sebelum pergi ke bandara. Disana, kami berbicara banyak hal. Termasuk tentang keinginannya sendiri yang memilih untuk tidak mau kembali bersama kita lagi."

"A-apa maksudmu? Kibum sungguh mengatakan hal itu?"

Donghae mengangguk sekali. "Kibum lebih memilih untuk memihak ayahnya saja dan tetap menggunakan identitasnya sebagai Park Kyuhyun. Tekadnya sudah begitu bulat dan bahkan ia akan menyingkirkan siapa saja yang ingin menghalangi jalannya sebagai The Key. Siapapun dari kita tidak bisa untuk menghalanginya, jika kita bergerak selangkah saja untuk meraih Kibum, maka ia tidak segan-segan untuk menyakiti Kyuhyun."

Jungsoo berkeringat lebih ketika Donghae bercerita seperti itu. Sungguh sulit dipercaya. Apakah Kibum benar-benar melakukan itu dengan sadar dari dirinya sendiri atau ia masih berada di bawah pengaruh ayahnya.

"_Hyung_, kita tidak boleh gegabah untuk meraihnya kembali. Kau lupa? Dia menggunakan identitasnya sebagai Park Kyuhyun, dan ia tercatat secara resmi oleh hukum dan Negara bukan lagi sebagai Park Kibum. _Appa_ sudah mengubah segala yang pernah terjadi, bahkan ia menghapuskan bahwa ia pernah memiliki sepasang anak kembar. Untuk itu, jika kita salah melangkah, kita bisa melukai Kyuhyun. Dia bisa menjadi korban yang bahkan tidak melakukan apapun yang merugikan bagi Kibum! Jadi kumohon, _hyung_… hentikan semuanya. Kita akhiri semua ini, ya?"

"_Hyung_… aku ingin melindungi Kyuhyun, dia sudah terlalu banyak terluka untuk dapat kembali dan bisa mengetahui semua ini. tidakkah kau tahu semua itu? Aku ingin melindungi adikku, apakah itu sesuatu yang salah?"

Kini giliran Donghae yang meraih tangan kakaknya. "Aku mengatakan semua ini dengan jujur dan tidak ada sesuatu yang kusembunyikan lagi darimu, _hyung_. Keinginanku untuk melepas dan membiarkan Kibum tetap berada pada cengkraman _Appa_, semata-semata karena aku tidak ingin salah satu diantara kita akan terluka… tolong mengertilah, _hyung_. Semua yang kulakukan ini juga untuk kebaikan—"

"Kebaikan Kyuhyun maksudmu?" Jungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari Donghae. "Kita juga tidak bisa seperti ini, Hae-ya. Meskipun Kyuhyun masih kehilangan ingatannya, kita tidak bisa selamanya menutupi fakta bahwa Kibum adalah saudara kembarnya! Kita tidak bisa memanfaatkan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang untuk melepas Kibum pada _Appa_…"

Donghae sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya yang sudah menganak sungai. "Tidak, _hyung_… kita masih bisa memperbaiki apa yang pernah rusak dan hancur di keluarga kita… Sekarang yang perlu kita lakukan adalah pergi sejauh mungkin dan mencari tempat tinggal baru. Kita juga harus menjauhi Korea. Uhm… kita bisa tinggal di New York dan tidak masalah jika kita hidup di satu Negara yang sama dengan keluarga Jung yang merupakan keluarga kedua bagi Kyuhyun juga. Aku juga tidak masalah jika meneruskan kuliahku di New York dan Kyuhyun juga—"

"Hentikan, Donghae!" Jungsoo kembali menatap tajam sorot mata yang basah itu, mata sang adik yang tampak begitu frustasi. "Aku selesai dengan semua omong kosong ini. Menjauhi Kyuhyun dari Kibum bukanlah solusi yang tepat. Kita harus memerangi _Appa_ dan membeberkan semua kesalahannya selama ini. Aku tidak mau menjadi pengecut lagi yang hanya bisa lari dari semua ini, karena aku adalah anak pertama di keluarga kita. Aku yang akan memimpin dan aku akan menghentikan semuanya."

"Dan jika kau tidak mau ikut bersamaku, tidak masalah. Urus saja dirimu sendiri, Donghae. Kyuhyun dan _Eomma_ akan bersamaku, serta kami juga tidak akan mundur meski hanya selangkah atau sejengkal dari semua ini."

Donghae membeku di tempatnya dengan jejak air mata di pipinya ketika Jungsoo meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kakaknya pasti sangat marah padanya.

Namun kini Donghae menyadari sesuatu yang dilewatkannya. "Baiklah, _hyung_. Aku juga akan melakukan semuanya sendiri dan dengan cara yang kubuat sendiri."

Tidak ada salah satu dari Donghae maupun Jungsoo yang tahu bahwa tidak hanya mereka yang berada di tempat itu. Seorang yang lain telah mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Dan seseorang itu adalah si bungsu keluarga Park.

Kyuhyun, tentu saja.

Donghae memijat pelipisnya, entah kenapa semua ini begitu menyulitkan tentang keluarganya. Ia melirik kearah belakangnya sebentar. Tentu saja, Donghae tidak sebodoh itu untuk dapat mengetahui ada orang lain di tempatnya. "Berapa banyak yang sudah kau dengar, Kyu?"

Deg.

Kyuhyun yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu dekat balkon itu sontak saja langsung terkejut. Apa yang telah ia lakukan selama 15 menit terakhir ini terbongkar sudah. Ya, Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar setelah tubuhnya menggigil hebat itu ternyata pulih begitu cepat. Bahkan terlalu cepat, seolah sakit tiba-tibanya itu hanya berkunjung sebentar. Dan saat Kyuhyun bangun, ia mendengar suara para kakaknya dari jauh dan sejak saat itu juga ia sengaja menguping pembicaraan kedua kakaknya.

"Kyuhyunnie, menguping itu tidak baik. Sekarang katakan padaku, sudah berapa lama kau berdiri disitu, hm?"

Kyuhyun memunculkan sedikit wajahnya ketika mendengar nada suara kakak keduanya itu terdengar tidak begitu menyenangkan. "Beberapa detik yang lalu, _hyung_. Mianhae…"

Anak kedua dari keluarga Park itu mendekati adiknya, menyentuhkan punggung tangannya pada dahi si bungsu. "Tubuhmu sudah tidak lagi menggigil. Sudah lebih baik?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu, bukan ragu karena kondisi tubuhnya yang memburuk melainkan karena tiba-tiba ia merasa Donghae sedikit aneh.

"Mianhae, _hyung_. Apakah kau marah padaku karena aku menguping pembicaraanmu dan Jungsoo _hyung_? Sungguh, _hyung_. Aku baru tiba beberapa detik yang lalu disini, percayalah. Yang baru kudengar adalah kalimat Jungsoo _hyung_ padamu saja. Aku benar-benar tidak mendengar pembicaraan kalian sebelumnya."

Donghae justru tersenyum simpul, ia sama sekali tidak marah atau kesal dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang ikut mencuri dengar pembicaraannya. Malah ia bersyukur, ia sungguh ingin cepat-cepat Kyuhyun mendapatkan ingatan lamanya. Tidak ada hal lain yang Donghae inginkan, ia hanya ingin agar semua masalah keluarganya cepat selesai.

"Kyuhyunnie, apakah kau ingin tahu tentang isi pembicaraanku dengan Jungsoo tadi? Maukah kau mendengarnya lagi?"

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu menggeleng cepat. "Aniya, _hyung_. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya, sepertinya itu hal rahasia untukmu dan Jungsoo _hyung_. Aku juga tidak mau ikut campur."

"Kau juga berhak tahu atas hal itu dan aku akan memberitahukanmu." Desis Donghae.

Kyuhyun mendadak merasa tubuhnya kembali menggigil, bukan karena ia kedinginan lagi seperti sebelumnya melainkan karena Donghae yang menatapnya seolah akan menelanjanginya detik itu juga. Kyuhyun merasa… seperti bukan Donghae yang biasanya.

"A-apakah tentang Kibum _hyung_? Sungguh, aku sedang tidak ingin mengetahuinya dan aku juga tidak berbohong padamu. Maafkan aku karena telah menguping pembicaraanmu, _hyung_. Sungguh, tidak banyak yang kudengar dari pembicaraanmu dan Jungsoo _hyung_…" Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, ia terdesak.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu dan— hmmph!"

Donghae menarik tangan adik bungsunya itu untuk lebih mendekat dengannya dan menyumpal mulutnya. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun semakin bergetar pada jarak yang berada didekat kakaknya itu, apalagi bertatapan langsung dengan kilat marah mata Donghae. Seumur hidupnya, baru pertama kali ia melihat kakaknya seperti ini.

"A-apa maksudmu, _hyung_? A-aku—"

Setelah melepas sumpalan mulutnya, Donghae justru semakin mencengkeram tangan adiknya. "Aku tahu kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang begitu penting dariku! Baru saja kau mengatakan tentang Kibum!"

Oh, tidak.

Kyuhyun sangat ingin kabur, ia ingin menghindari kakaknya sekarang juga. Bagaimana bisa mulutnya begitu ceroboh mengatakan tentang Kibum? Kyuhyun nyaris lupa tentang itu, ah mungkin bukan lagi nyaris melainkan Kyuhyun memang benar-benar lupa.

"Apakah ingatanmu sudah kembali, Kyu?! Jika kau masih kehilangan ingatan lamamu, kau tidak mungkin mengatakan suatu hal tentang Kibum! Kau hanya mengenalnya di hotel itu dengan nama—"

Kyuhyun menyentak lengan Donghae dengan keras. "YA! Aku memang sudah mendapat ingatan lamaku yang hilang selama 12 tahun ini! Kau sudah mendengarnya, bukan? Lalu kau mau apa, _hyung_? Melaporkanku pada polisi agar mereka memenjarakanku bahwa aku menipu keluargaku sendiri? Begitukah?!"

Donghae jatuh terduduk, tubuhnya kembali terasa lemas mendengar fakta lain itu. Sebuah fakta yang begitu mengejutkan dan membuatnya sangat terkejut. Semua ini terlalu mengejutkan baginya, tentang Kyuhyun dan tentang keluarganya sendiri.

"Aku sungguh membenci hidupku. Aku membencinya, Kyuhyunnie. Semua ini seperti permainan yang tidak tahu kapan akan berakhir… kau membuatku semakin merasakan bahwa hidupku patut dibenci. Aku membenci hidupku, sungguh…"

"_Mianhae_, Donghae _hyung_…" Kyuhyun ikut duduk di lantai, berhadapan dengan kakak yang paling disayanginya itu. "Semuanya, semua yang pernah aku lalui begitu saja tanpa aku sadari selama ini telah datang begitu saja… aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memendam semuanya sendiri. Aku sendirian di jalanku saat ini, _hyung_. Semua yang kalian lakukan saat ini sungguh membuatku merasa bahwa aku pun merasa hidupku dipermainkan…"

Donghae mengusap setitik air matanya yang menggenang, ah betapa ia merasa bahwa ia mudah sekali menangis akhir-akhir ini. "Kau tidak salah, Kyu. Kau adalah korban dan kau juga seorang yang tidak tahu apapun namun terpaksa menanggung beban itu. Maafkan aku, Kyu. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu merasakan semua hal yang begitu rumit ini."

"Maaf sudah membuatmu kecewa, _hyung_." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, namun tangan Donghae meraih tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Aku bersyukur kau sudah mendapatkan kembali ingatanmu, Kyu. Aku sangat bersyukur… kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya pada kami, hm? Berniat memberi kejutan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan kakaknya, perasaannya terbawa disana. "Aku mempunyai alasan dibalik ini, _hyung_. Suatu saat aku akan memberitahunya, namun bukan sekarang…"

"Oh, baiklah. Kau lagi-lagi menyembunyikan suatu alasan dariku. Kyuhyunnie."

Si bungsu menjadi tergagap, namun tetap mencoba tenang. "Sungguh, _hyung_. Ada begitu banyak alasan yang begitu besar dan bahkan terlalu besar untuk aku sampaikan. Jadi, aku akan—"

"Eoh_, arraseo_~ lalu bagaimana dengan keadaanmu sekarang setelah mendapat semua ingatanmu ini? mau berbagi sedikit denganku?"

Namja yang lebih muda itu menggigit bibirnya. "Tidak begitu baik, Hae _hyung_. Tapi aku bisa mengontrol semuanya dengan baik. Hanya saja rasanya sulit untuk dipercaya. Bagaimana menurutmu, _hyung_? Apakah aku terlihat aneh?"

Donghae mengalungkan lengannya pada si bungsu yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Kau tahu, Kyu? Aku selalu merasa bersalah padamu jika kau tidak kunjung mendapat ingatanmu, meski untuk saat ini rasa itu tetap ada, aku sungguh merasa bersyukur. Setidaknya kau baik-baik saja, meski hal terakhir yang dapat kau ingat adalah ketika kau masih kecil."

"Bukankah waktu berjalan begitu cepat? Kau melewatkan banyak hal, Kyuhyunnie. Kami semua sangat mengkhawatirkan bagaimanakah keadaanmu selama 12 tahun kau menghilang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, namun hatinya tetap merasa bergejolak. Meski bukan lagi ia mengkhawatirkan tentang sikap kakak keduanya itu, namun tetap saja rasanya begitu urung untuk sedikit bertanya tentang seorang lainnya. Kakaknya yang lain, Park Kibum. Betapa ingin ia menanyakan banyak hal tentang saudara kembarnya itu.

"Berbahagialah bersama kami lagi, Kyuhyunnie. Kami menyayangimu."

.

.

.

'_**Saengil chukkahamnida.. saengil chukkahamnida.. saranghaneun uri Bummie, saranghaneun uri Kyunnie.. saengil chukkahamnidaaaa..'**_

'_**Cha.. kau ingin memberikan kue pertamamu pada siapa Kibummie?'**_

'_**Aku ingin memberikannya pada Eomma, boleh kan?'**_

'_**Ah waeyo Kibummie? Kenapa tidak memberikan pada Appa? Appa sudah sangat lapar nih..'**_

'_**Bummie ingin memberikannya pada Eomma karena Eomma adalah wanita yang sangat sangat sangat cantik di dunia. Bummie tidak akan pernah melupakan semua kasih sayang Eomma. Jika Bummie sudah dewasa, punya banyak uang dan Bummie sudah menjadi seorang yang sukses seperti Appa nanti Bummie ingin mengajak Eomma ke menara Namsan, ne Eomma? Bummie janji!'**_

Kibum menatap kosong pintu kayu jati bertahtakan ukiran indah didepannya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Setelah dilanda suhu tubuh yang begitu rendah dan menggigil hingga jatuh pingsan, ia merasa dirinya begitu _dejavu_. Semua yang pernah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu, kini berputar kembali dalam benaknya.

Ia meremas rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan, masih merasakan rasa pusing yang belum kunjung pergi saat ia bangun dan menemukan dirinya sadar dari pingsan.

"_Eomma_…" suara lirihnya tertelan oleh derasnya hujan sore ini. Kibum sangat benci suasana seperti ini, sebuah suasana yang kembali mengulang kejadian yang pernah dialaminya dulu, bersama keluarganya.

"Astaga! Tuan muda, anda sudah sadar?"

Kibum mengalihkan sedikit perhatiannya pada sosok pria paruh baya didepannya, dengan senampan bubur yang asapnya masih mengepul serta segelas air. Hatinya tertohok sedemikian rupa menyaksikan perhatian kecil dari pelayan setianya itu.

"Maaf tuan muda, izinkan saja menyentuh kening anda." Setelah mendapat anggukan lemah, pelayan Lee menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi sang majikan.

Pelayan Lee bergumam lirih, "Kata dokter kemarin, anda terserang hipotermia ringan yang menyebabkan suhu anda menurun drastis. Dan sekarang, suhu anda sudah kembali meningkat. Sepertinya anda terkena demam, dokter juga bilang jika anda terkena demam itu adalah efek samping dari obat yang sudah disuntikkan saat anda belum sadar tadi."

"Ah, anda tertidur selama tiga jam dan saya yakin anda juga belum sempat sarapan dan makan siang. Jadi, saya sudah bawakan bubur hangat dan obat untuk anda." Lanjutnya.

"Lee _ahjussi_."

Pelayan Lee menatap tuan mudanya. Wajah yang masih begitu muda itu terlihat lusuh, pucat pasi dengan bibirnya yang kering. Park Kibum memang benar-benar sakit, baik itu tubuhnya maupun pikiran dan hatinya yang terlalu lelah.

"Apakah ada hal lain yang anda butuhkan, tuan muda?"

"Apakah _Appa_ mencariku?"

Namja dewasa bermarga Lee itu mengangguk, "Beliau sempat menanyakan anda namun setelah mengetahui bahwa anda pingsan dan jatuh sakit, tuan besar menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke ruangan anda dan duduk disamping ranjang anda."

"_Ahjussi_ tidak sedang menghiburku, bukan? Apakah _Appa_ kesini untuk memarahiku dan menendang tubuhku saat aku tidak sadar?"

"Tidak, tuan muda. Ayah anda hanya duduk disini tanpa berkata apapun selama 5 menit, setelah itu ia pergi ke kantor untuk menemui rekan bisnisnya dari Kanada."

Kibum menghela nafas, sulit untuk dipercaya untuk dicerna akalnya bahkan bagi pendengarannya sendiri.

"Tuan muda, sebaiknya anda minum obat dulu." Sambil mengangsurkan segelas air, pelayan Lee juga memberikan sebutir kapsul obat.

Kibum meminum obatnya dengan cepat. Sesekali ia meringis karena pusing di kepalanya belum juga hilang.

"Anda harus memakan bubur ini dulu tuan muda. Saya sengaja memberi kaldu ayam dan sayuran didalamnya agar rasa buburnya tidak hambar. Setelah itu anda bisa istirahat kembali."

Meski enggan, Kibum mencoba untuk menurut pada pelayan setianya itu. Ia membuka mulutnya dan menerima setiap suapan bubur yang masih hangat itu. Kibum tidak membantah, meski perutnya sedikit mual. Kibum juga tidak tega membantah segala perintah itu, karena ia tahu hanya pelayan Lee saja satu-satu orang yang menyayanginya di rumah itu.

"_Ahjussi_."

"Ya, tuan muda?"

Kibum menarik nafas panjang. "Maukah kau menilaiku?"

"_M-mwo_?"

"Ya, _ahjussi_. Aku ingin mendengar perkataan orang lain tentangku. Apakah aku terlihat buruk seperti _Appa_? Apakah aku terlihat seperti monster?"

Pelayan Lee masih tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan tuan mudanya, ia mengernyit. "Tuan muda, saya tidak mengerti dengan yang anda katakan…"

"_Appa_ adalah orang jahat, _ahjussi_… dia mendirikan perusahaan GeoPark sebagai perusahaan yang bekerja di bidang industri namun turut andil dalam politik Negara. _Appa_ menggunakan segala kuasa dan kemampuannya untuk mengendalikan saham milik perusahaan Negara maupun perusahaan swasta. Bahkan, _Appa_ juga menggunakan kuasanya dengan berlebih hingga ia menyalahgunakan semua itu…"

"_Ahjussi_, selama ini aku terlalu menutup mataku. Banyak sekali rakyat Negara kita yang terkena imbas kekejaman _Appa_. Apakah _ahjussi_ tahu? Negara kita nyaris sebagian terkena krisis ekonomi yang melarat, dan itu semua karena _Appa_! Dan… dan aku juga ikut serta didalamnya, karena aku adalah The Key. Aku menggunakan pikiranku layaknya monster yang kejam, kemampuanku juga disalahgunakan oleh perusahaan untuk menindas rakyat dan membuat perusahaan _Appa_ menjadi berjaya." lanjut Kibum.

Pelayan Lee tampak ragu, tanpa perlu Kibum jelaskan, ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang sudah sangat mengetahui bahwa majikan besarnya adalah dalang dibalik itu semua. Bukan hanya itu, Park Younghwan juga adalah dalang penyebab keretakan dan kehancuran keluarganya sendiri. Namun, disini ia hanya berposisi sebagai pelayan yang tidak mampu berbuat apapun.

"_Ahjussi_… apakah ada hal lain yang ketahui selain itu? Kau tahu tentang ledakan di Seoul International Hospital 11 tahun yang lalu? Sebuah bencana yang merenggut… merenggut nyawanya…" Kibum memejamkan matanya. Lidahnya begitu kelu hanya untuk menyebut nama itu, nama adiknya.

"Ya, tuan muda. Saya tahu tentang bencana mengerikan itu, saya harap agar anda tidak mengingat kejadian yang memilukan itu lagi…"

Kibum menggeleng cepat. "_Ahjussi_! Seseorang mengatakan padaku bahwa _Appa_ mempunyai sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik kejadian ledakan itu! Dia bilang padaku bahwa _Appa_ adalah…"

"Adalah? Adalah apa, tuan muda?"

Kibum termangu. Ia menjadi serba salah dalam posisinya sekarang. Meski ia begitu mempercayai pelayannya yang setia ini, tapi ia tidak boleh gegabah. "Bukan apa-apa, _ahjussi_. Sepertinya pikiranku sedang kacau."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm. Aku sedang ingin sendiri, _ahjussi_. Aku ingin istirahat, bangunkan aku satu jam lagi."

Pelayan Lee mengangguk patuh. Ia tidak bisa melawan perintah itu, meski ia sudah bisa menangkap sedikit maksud kalimat Kibum beberapa saat yang lalu.

'_Tuan muda, apakah anda sudah mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya ayah anda adalah pelaku dari kejadian ledakan itu? Apakah anda juga sudah mengetahui bahwa saudara kembar anda juga sebenarnya masih hidup?'_

Tanpa pelayan Lee ketahui, semua pertanyaannya telah Kibum ketahui jawabannya.

Ya, tentu saja. Kibum telah mengetahui semuanya.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Setelah memastikan bahwa handuknya telah dijemur dengan rapi, Kyuhyun kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari. Ya, dirinya dan keluarganya sekarang masih berada di hotel yang sama, di negeri yang sama, Jepang. Semenjak mereka menemukan Kyuhyun, Jungsoo sudah mengeluarkan ultimatum bahwa untuk sementara mereka berempat bersama Kyuhyun agar tinggal untuk beberapa waktu di hotel ini. sebuah hotel dimana Kyuhyun pertama kali ditemukan oleh keluarganya.

Kyuhyun memandang kalender disampingnya dengan aneh, sepertinya ia tengah melupakan sesuatu yang begitu penting.

Hari ini, tepat tanggal 1 Februari.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai mandi, kini merasa badannya kembali berkeringat dingin.

"Kapan kejadian ledakan itu terjadi?"

Remaja berumur 16 tahun itu memejamkan matanya. "Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya tanggal berapa saat itu?"

Kyuhyun mendesah, ini begitu sulit baginya. "Aku sudah mengingat semuanya. Kejadian ledakan itu… keluargaku, dan juga mengenai Kibum. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya sekarang… tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat bagaimanakah malam itu terjadi?"

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh. Jika seharusnya semua ingatannya memang telah kembali, tapi entah kenapa ia masih merasakan ada yang hilang. Seperti sesuatu yang hampa.

Tangannya perlahan merambat menuju dada kirinya, merasakan sesuatu yang berdetak stabil disana. "Bumbum… Bummie… Kibummie… Kibum _hyung_…"

Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya sakit, seolah mendengungkan kembali sebuah pecahan memori yang belum berbentuk sempurna.

"_**Pasti Appa bertanya kenapa aku memberi kue ini pada Appa kan? Hehe aku hanya ingin seperti Appa saat dewasa nanti. Melanjutkan jejak Appa, melakukan seperti yang Appa lakukan, mewarisi sifat Appa, dan menjadi seperti Appa"**_

"_**Appa? Mau kan terima kueku ini? Jangan melamun saja…"**_

"_**Shirreo. Appa tak sudi menerima kue darimu anak sialan!"**_

Ia dapat mengingatnya! Ya,malam itu terjadi di malam ulang tahunnya, sebuah malam yang bahagia namun kemudian berubah menjadi kelam.

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun membuka kembali matanya. Namun apa yang dilihatnya kini berbeda, suasana kamar hotelnya telah berubah menjadi suatu latar yang berbeda.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, kini ia dapat melihat didepannya ada seorang anak kecil dengan pakaian pasien khas rumah sakit yang memohon-mohon kepada seseorang yang sepertinya merupakan seorang dokter.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, berusaha menghilangkan sebuah memori tabu yang lagi-lagi muncul untuk yang kedua kalinya itu. Suatu masa ketika ia bertemu dengan Jung Yunho untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"_**Dok.. dokter… di..dimana jalan..ke..luar..nya? di.. mana..pintu..keluar..nya?"**_

Ya, Kyuhyun dapat melihatnya dan kini ia menyadarinya. Sosok anak kecil itu adalah dirinya sendiri yang kini mulai melarikan diri dari Yunho yang sempat akan menolongnya.

Hatinya mencelos. Saat itu, tepat 12 tahun ternyata dirinya dilanda ketakutan yang begitu hebat.

_**BRAKK!**_

Kyuhyun menggigil di tempatnya. Ia mengingat saat ini, saat dimana tubuhnya terlempar jauh bersamaan dengan tubuh Yunho yang memeluk serta melindunginya dengan erat. Kyuhyun kecil masih sempat membuka matanya sebelum kepalanya menabrak benda keras. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun kecil kehilangan kesadarannya sesaat setelah bangunan itu akan hancur dengan dahsyat dan api melalap tempat ini.

Lagi, Kyuhyun mengingatnya. Ini adalah kronologi ledakan itu.

"Hentikan… he-hentikan…"

Kyuhyun mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri, semua ingatan masa lalunya terlalu mengerikan untuk dikenang.

Ia ingin segera lepas dari pandangan ini. ia ingin berhenti dari semua ingatan yang kembali menganggunya itu.

"_**Aku membencimu, Park Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau harus hidup kembali, huh?"**_

"Ki-kibum _hyung_… hentikan… mianhae… HENTIKAN! AARGHH!"

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di tempatnya, ia tidak kuat berdiri lagi dan melihat semuanya kembali terjadi seolah begitu nyata dan terulang kembali.

BRAK!

"Kyuhyunnie! Kau kenapa?!"

Suara teriakannya yang menggema membuat penghuni lainnya di tempat itu, langsung menuju tempatnya. Sang ibu dan kedua kakaknya.

Orang yang pertama kali tiba di kamar itu dan menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun dalam keadaan histeris adalah Kim Hannah. Ia kaget ketika mengetahui putranya menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan berteriak histeris, seolah kehilangan jiwanya.

Jungsoo juga tidak kalah panik, ia ikut membantu ibunya menyadarkan tingkah aneh Kyuhyun dengan mengguncang-guncangkan badannya.

"YAK! Kyuhyun, sadarlah!"

Donghae yang berada di tempat yang sama hanya bisa terpaku. Ia tidak mampu berbuat apapun. Bukannya tidak berniat untuk membantu, tapi seolah ia dapat menyadari bahwa hal ini akan terjadi pada adik bungsunya.

Sesuatu yang aneh.

"PARK KYUHYUN! Ada apa denganmu?!"

Kyuhyun semakin histeris, bahkan beberapa kali ia menampik tangan ibunya atau Jungsoo yang hendak menenangkannya. Batinnya bergejolak, pikirannya memanas, hatinya terbakar, dan akalnya sulit untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada.

Sesuatu yang salah.

Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi.

Dan sesuatu itu terjadi pada saudara kembarnya yang selama ini ikut menderita. Bahkan lebih menderita darinya.

Bahkan, Kyuhyun baru memikirkan dengan kehidupan Kibum sekarang. Pasti mengerikan, dan itu semua salahnya.

"_**Pasti Appa bertanya kenapa aku memberi kue ini pada Appa kan? Hehe aku hanya ingin seperti Appa saat dewasa nanti. Melanjutkan jejak Appa, melakukan seperti yang Appa lakukan, mewarisi sifat Appa, dan menjadi seperti Appa"**_

"Me-menjadi seperti _Appa_… Kibummie _hyung_… _Appa_…" Kyuhyun meracau.

"Donghae! Panggilkan dokter atau siapapun! Cepat!" Hannah benar-benar kalang kabut atas apa yang terjadi pada putranya.

"Bu-bukan Bumbum _hyung_… ha-harusnya itu aku… hiks…"

Kyuhyun semakin kacau, pikirannya terus mendengungkan nama Kibum, Kibum dan Kibum.

Jungsoo menggigit bibirnya, ia sendiri sama kalutnya bagaimana cara menghentikan adiknya yang seperti ini. Karena sebelumnya, tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Kyuhyun.

Donghae yang hanya berdiri kaku juga ikut risau, ia sangat yakin bahwa Kyuhyun bertindak aneh seperti ini karena ingatannya yang telah kembali.

Namun, hanya ini yang dapat Donghae lakukan.

"Kyu… tenanglah…"

Ya, Donghae memeluknya.

Kyuhyun masih terus mengerang. Tangan dan kakinya terus menendang atau menampik siapapun yang menyentuhnya. Begitupun Donghae yang masih terus berusaha memeluknya.

"Kyuhyunnie, ini aku…. Tenanglah… _uljima_…"

"_**Kau adalah Zhao Guixian. Hanya akulah Park Kyuhyun disini. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau baru sadar kembali dan mengingat semuanya dari amnesiamu itu. Tidak ada hal seperti itu, beberapa saat yang lalu. Paham?"**_

"_**APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI PADAMU?! Kau Park Kibum, dan aku yakin dengan pasti! Aku mengingatnya kembali, ya aku telah mengingatnya kembali. Semua ingatanku telah kembali sekarang! Jangan bersikap seperti itu, Bum Hyung. Kau mengerikan!**_

"_**Cih, kau bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU PADAMU!"**_

"_**Ki-kibum hyung…"**_

"_**AKU MEMBENCIMU DAN TAKDIR GILA INI! Kenapa harus aku yang terpilih oleh Tuhan untuk menanggung derita ini?! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dan apa yang harus kulakukan pada hidupku sendiri, sebelas tahun ini!"**_

"_**Mengapa harus dirimu? Mengapa takdir begitu kejam mempermainkanku? Mengapa kau harus kembali lagi dan membuat semua ini semakin sulit! WAEYO?!"**_

"_**Apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu, Hyung? A…apa yang sudah terjadi? Apa yang aku lewatkan selama ini? Katakan padaku, apa yang aku lewatkan?!"**_

"_**Seperti yang kau ketahui sekarang, aku harus menjadi seorang Park Kyuhyun. Menjadi orang bodoh, yang seharusnya sudah mati! Selama sebelas tahun ini, aku menghilangkan siapa diriku, aku menghilangkan namaku sendiri, aku membiarkan orang lain memanggilku dengan namamu lalu membuat kedua telingaku tersiksa. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku benar-benar menyedihkan hanya karena orang yang seharusnya sudah tidak lagi menginjakkan kakinya di bumi ini!"**_

"_**A..aku… aku belum mati… aku disini… aku disini, Hyung… aku kembali… a-aku sudah mengingatnya… hiks…"**_

"_**Pergilah, aku mohon pergilah dan jangan pernah kembali. Tidak ada yang bisa kau perbaiki saat ini, karena semuanya sudah terlambat. Jadi, aku benar-benar mohon padamu. Pergilah, Park Kyuhyun."**_

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia kembali mengenang pertengkarannya untuk yang pertama kali dengan Kibum setelah ia mendapat ingatannya kembali saat itu, di rumah sakit.

Wajahnya berkeringat dingin, ia hanya menatap kosong dengan cairan bening yang terus mengalir dari matanya.

Sebuah pertengkaran yang menjadi awal mimpi buruk dari semua ini. bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tidak menyadari itu? Bagaimana bisa ia baru dapat mengetahui atas semua hal menyedihkan yang selama ini dirasakan oleh Kibum?

Kyuhyun merasa… dirinya bodoh.

"Kyuhyunnie! Kyu! Tolong jangan seperti ini… jangan membuat _Eomma_ takut…"

Ia bisa mendengar suara sang ibu yang menangis, sebuah pelukan hangat telah melekat di tubuhnya. Pelukan Donghae. Serta genggaman erat dari ibunya yang memohon dan menangis atas dirinya.

Donghae merasakan tidak ada lagi perlawanan dari adiknya, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa wajah Kyuhyun menatap lurus padanya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Kyu… kau hanya shock, kau hanya terkejut atas semua yang pernah kau lalui ini. semua akan baik-baik saja, tolong jangan seperti itu lagi. Kau membuat kami takut, Kyu…"

Hannah ikut menenangkan puteranya dengan mengusap-usap punggungnya. Hati ibu mana yang tidak khawatir ketika anaknya tiba-tiba bertingkah histeris seperti itu?

Kyuhyun terisak dalam hati, ia merasa begitu tertohok. Atas semua hal ini, tentunya.

'_Seharusnya, ingatanku tidak pernah kembali. Seharusnya, aku mati dalam kejadian itu. Seharusnya, bukan Kibummie hyung yang menderita… seharusnya... hanya seharusnya…'_

"Eo-_eomma_…"

Meski Kyuhyun tidak lagi meronta dan sudah bisa sedikit tenang, namun ada yang berbeda dari arti tatapannya.

Hannah merasa batinnya hancur ketika mendalami arti tatapan yang terluka itu, sebuah tatapan milik putera bungsunya yang selama ini ikut merasakan sakitnya. Sekuat tenaga, wanita paruh baya itu menahan tangisnya lagi.

"Ya, sayang? Apa yang kau butuhkan? Sudah lebih baik, hm?"

"A-aku…"

"_Eomma_, dokternya sudah datang!"

Kalimat Kyuhyun terputus ketika suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan Jungsoo dan seorang dokter yang tadi ia cari beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jungsoo _hyung_, Kyuhyunnie sekarang sudah lebih baik dan dia juga—"

Jungsoo kembali memotong kalimat Donghae, ia cepat-cepat mempersilahkan dokter bermata sipit itu untuk memeriksa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya pasrah ketika dokter pria dengan wajah khas orang Jepang itu mulai memeriksa tensi darahnya, memfungsikan stetoskopnya dan sebagainya.

"_Stay calm, please. I just want to check your health, okay_?" dokter itu menenangkan dirinya, ia menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk berbaring.

_Well, Kyuhyun just feels that he out of controls because all his problems life. Yup, out of his mind. Not crazy!_

"_I'm fine. Please_…" Kyuhyun mulai sedikit risih dengan semua ini termasuk dengan apa yang dilakukan dokter itu. Hanya pemeriksaan biasa, namun ia dianggap seolah ia adalah orang yang pesakitan.

"Diamlah, Kyu! Kau tidak lihat bagaimana kau tadi? Kau bertingkah histeris dan bahkan tidak bisa kami tenangkan! Pasti ada yang salah denganmu, Kyuhyun-ah_. You are need hospital, now_!" tegas Jungsoo.

"_I think he just feels something… like shocks_." Suara tenang sang dokter kini meredam emosi Jungsoo. Dokter itu memasukkan peralatannya namun tetap berujar tenang.

"_Can you explain it_? _What shocks_?" Hannah yang sejak tadi diam kini angkat bicara.

Dokter itu mulai menjelaskan segala macam keterangan, namun Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, ia tidak mau mendengarkan apapun. Apa yang ia rasakan saat ini sungguh buruk, seperti bukan dirinya.

Intinya, apa yang Kyuhyun butuhkan sebenarnya hanya Kibum. Semua masalah ini benar-benar membuatnya nyaris gila.

.

.

.

**But I didn't know your smallest disappointments or sadness**

**On a dark night, cold air, shadowed moon****I'm walking alone**

**It's disappearing into the darkness**

**.**

.

.

"Tuan muda, bangunlah…"

Kibum terusik ketika sebuah goncangan kecil di bahunya benar-benar menggangu tidurnya sekarang. Ia membuka matanya ketika sinar terang di jendela menyelusup ke indera matanya. Sangat silau.

"Lee _ahjussi_.."

"Tuan muda, anda dipanggil tuan besar ke ruangannya sekarang."

Kibum membuka lebar matanya. Ia menatap sekeliling.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?"

Pelayan Lee membantu tuan mudanya untuk membereskan selimut, "Tepat pukul enam pagi, tuan muda."

"_M-mwo_? Berapa lama aku tertidur? Kau tidak membangunkanku, _ahjussi_?!"

"_Jeosonghamnida_, tuan muda. Semalam anda tidur sangat nyenyak, saya tidak tega membangunkan anda. Apalagi, demam anda juga masih belum turun malam itu. Tolong maafkan saya…"

Kibum mengusap kasar wajahnya, ia merutuk kesal pada demamnya semalam hingga membuatnya telah membuang banyak waktu. Seperti yang kita ketahui, Kibum tidak suka membuang banyak waktunya. Meski hanya untuk tidur sekalipun.

"Tuan besar meminta anda ke ruangannya sekarang, tuan muda. Tuan besar akan pergi ke Osaka, pagi ini."

"Osaka?"

"Ya, tuan muda. Ayah anda ingin bertemu dengan salah satu menteri hubungan luar negeri untuk menjalin kerjasama saham perusahaan dengan salah satu perusahaan temannya di Osaka."

Osaka… Jepang…

Kibum menahan nafasnya, entah kenapa ia merasakan sedikit khawatir. Namun, kepada siapakah ia merasakan khawatir itu?

"Aku akan cuci muka dan membersihkan diriku sebentar, _ahjussi_."

Pelayan Lee mengangguk, sambil menunggu tuan mudanya, ia membereskan ranjang Kibum terlebih dahulu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan segar. Ia kemudian mematut dirinya didepan cermin, membenarkan pakaian yang sudah dipakainya agar terlihat semakin menawan.

Kibum menggigit bibirnya sendiri, ia kembali merasakan perasaan yang bergejolak.

Osaka

Jepang

Jungsoo, Donghae, dan ibunya.

Serta Kyuhyun, saudara kembarnya.

Tujuan ayahnya pergi ke Jepang bukan karena semua itu, kan?

"Tuan muda, apakah anda sudah selesai? Sepertinya tuan besar sudah menunggu anda."

Kibum mengangguk cepat, ia segera pergi keluar kamarnya dan menuju ruangan kerja sekaligus kamar ayahnya.

Dan disinilah Kibum sekarang, tepat didepan pintu kamar ayahnya yang tidak tertutup. Sungguh aneh, pintu didepannya justru terbuka sangat lebar. Namun tidak ada siapapun termasuk ayahnya di ruangan itu, hanya ada sebuah komputer yang masih menyala di meja kerja itu.

"_Appa_?"

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan kosong itu. Ia yakin, ayahnya belum pergi karena tas kopernya yang masih diletakkan begitu saja diatas ranjangnya. Serta komputer yang masih menyala juga tidak mungkin ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Mencoba bersabar, Kibum akhirnya memilih duduk didepan meja kerja itu, membelakangi komputer yang masih menyala. Ia akan menunggu ayahnya.

Namun selang 20 menit berlalu, ayahnya tidak kunjung dating. Dan entah darimana datangnya niatan ini, Kibum duduk di kursi kerja milik ayahnya, kursi itu terasa nyaman dan empuk di punggungnya.

Matanya beralih pada layar computer ayahnya yang menampilkan email yang belum ditutup, disana tertera banyak kotak masuk yang belum dibuka. Iseng, Kibum mengambil alih _mouse_ di tangannya lalu mulai membaca sekilas email yang masuk. Rata-rata kotak masuk pesan itu berisi tentang pekerjaan dan perusahaan. Sisanya adalah email lain yang berbahasa asing, seperti Rusia, Thailand, dan Portugis.

Tidak ada hal menarik sebelum matanya menemukan salah satu email berbahasa Korea yang sudah dibaca oleh ayahnya itu, email itu baru masuk kemarin.

_**Tidak perlu khawatir, tuan. Semua berita yang simpang siur di kalangan publik rendahan itu akan saya blokir dan hilangkan agar tidak mengganggu anda. Dan juga, kejadian itu sudah berlalu selama hampir 12 tahun lamanya. Mengapa anda masih khawatir akan hal itu, tuan?**_

Mencurigakan. Kibum memutuskan untuk membaca percakapan sebelumnya, sebuah _sent email_ yang telah dikirim ayahnya.

_**Baiklah. Oh Dajung-ssi, aku tidak takut terhadap apapun. Tapi ini berkaitan dengan bocah sial itu. Aku rasa dia masih hidup. Bisakah kau temukan dia sekarang? Hidup atau mati, bawa bocah itu padaku. Jika ia masih hidup, maka kasus itu akan kembali terbuka. Aku tidak mau jatuh pada kasusku sendiri sebagai pelaku utama dari ledakan Seoul International Hospital itu.**_

Deg.

Kibum tersentak, nafasnya seakan tercekat. Ia membaca ulang isi pesan itu berkali-kali untuk berharap bahwa isinya itu salah.

Ayahnya… pelaku utama dari ledakan itu?

Dan ayahnya juga akan mencari Kyuhyun. Itu berarti, keberadaan Kyuhyun dalam bahaya.

"_**Kita hanya perlu bersatu, Kibummie. Appa yang sudah menyebabkan uri Kyuhyunnie tewas dalam tragedi mengerikan itu. Appa juga yang membuat puluhan bahkan ratusan orang tidak berdosa meregang nyawa, dalam kejadian meledaknya rumah sakit itu! bahkan, Appa juga yang membuat kita seperti ini. Pecah! Our families was broken!"**_

"_**Kau juga harus menderita karenanya, menjadi sosok orang lain dan menjadi otak emas perusahaan Appa! Tidak sadarkah kau, Kibummie? Kau telah menjadi budaknya selama ini. Kau menjadi budak Appa selama sebelas tahun ini! Dan aku tidak mau lagi kau yang seperti ini… jebalyo…"**_

"_**Hyung, sebelumnya kau bilang Appa hanya dicurigai sebagai orang yang terlibat menjadi dalang dibalik kasus meledaknya Seoul International Hospital. Appa hanya dicurigai, dan ia belum ditetapkan sebagai pelaku. Jadi, aku belum berhak untuk berpindah pihak padamu dan menjadi pihak yang kontra bagi Appa-ku sendiri."**_

Kibum merasa kepalanya berat. Jadi… mungkin inilah yang dikatakan Donghae saat itu. Saat itu, ia justru menyangkalnya.

Ternyata, itu semua benar. Mengapa ia tidak menyadari hal itu?

"Sudah membacanya, hm?"

Suara dingin itu membuat Kibum terkejut dan membatu di tempatnya.

"A-_appa_…"

"Syukurlah jika kau sudah mengetahuinya. Aku merasa sangat lega karena tidak ada lagi yang perlu kusembunyikan lagi darimu."

"Katakan padaku jika semua ini tidak benar, _Appa_. Aku mohon…"

Younghwan, pria itu tersenyum sinis. "Inilah yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, Kibum. Apakah kau sudah puas? Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku karena kau sudah menjadi The Key yang hebat selama ini."

Air mata Kibum meleleh, semua ini sulit dipercaya.

Younghwan berlalu begitu saja dan mengambil kopernya, dan meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Kibum yang begitu terkejut di tempatnya.

Kibum berdiri dari kursinya, tubuhnya linglung. Ia berpegangan di meja kayu itu, masih dengan perasaan yang begitu terkejut, sulit untuk dipercaya dan diterima serta… perasaan sedih. Sebuah luka yang telah ditorehkan begitu dalam.

Kibum tidak pernah mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiran ayahnya. Ia tidak pernah mengerti, sedikitpun.

"AARGHHH!"

Dengan hati yang penuh amarah, ia melemparkan apapun yang ada diatas meja itu. Beberapa diantaranya ada yang pecah, dan terbanting.

"Astaga, tuan muda!"

Kibum memukul-mukul dadanya. Sekuat tenaga, ingin sekali ia menghilangkan sesak itu.

"Tuan muda, hentikan… ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan anda?"

"A-_ahjussi_… di-dia… dia sungguh seorang monster… di-dia…"

Kibum mencengkeram rambutnya sendiri. Bayangan akan Kyuhyun dan keluarganya, kini memenuhi setiap sudut di otaknya.

.

.

.

"_**Kyuhyun hanya mengalami trauma ringan. Hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang wajar mengingat ia pernah kehilangan ingatannya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, dan itu membuatnya berdampak pada aktifitasnya hingga sesuatu yang tidak sengaja ia ingat lagi untuk masa sekarang. Trauma yang dialaminya bukan suatu trauma yang berbahaya, namun saya harap agar kalian dapat mewaspadainya untuk tingkat yang lebih lanjut. Jika saya boleh memberi saran, sebaiknya kalian membawa Kyuhyun pergi ke jalan-jalan atau berwisata untuk menyegarkan ingatannya saat ini yang telah kembali. Namun, saya harap agar kalian dapat menjaga kesehatan jantungnya juga. Keduanya merupakan hal yang penting bagi Kyuhyun jika ia ingin sembuh seperti sedia kala."**_

"Jungsoo _hyung_, jangan melamun."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Jungsoo tersenyum tipis pada sang adik yang duduk di sebelah kemudi. Donghae hanya focus dengan ponselnya sejak tadi, namun ia masih bisa menyadari bahwa kakak tertuanya tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Berhenti memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter. Sesekali, kita jangan hanya mendengarkannya tapi kita perlu melakukannya." Donghae member nasihat.

Pagi itu, mereka berempat bersama Kyuhyun tentunya pergi ke rumah sakit atas saran dari dokter pertama yang menangani Kyuhyun saat histeris sebelumnya. Setelah melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan, ternyata si bungsu hanya mengalami trauma ringan. Meski tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan, namun tetap saja itu merupakan sesuatu yang buruk.

Satu hal yang dapat mereka syukuri hanyalah keadaan jantung si bungsu yang tidak bermasalah. Kyuhyun hanya mengalami sedikit gangguan pada psikisnya dan akhirnya ia kelelahan dan tertidur di bahu sang ibu selama beberapa jam.

Sebenarnya, mereka semua telah merencanakan ini saat memutuskan untuk pergi memeriksakan kondisi Kyuhyun. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi penginapan mereka di hotel itu yang telah dilalui selama kurang lebih empat hari. Dan disinilah mereka sebagai separuh keluarga Park, pergi meninggalkan Tokyo dan menuju suatu tempat yang lain.

Dan tempat itu adalah bandara.

"Tidakkah kita terlalu buru-buru, _hyung_? Pergi ke New York memang keinginanku sebelumnya dank au sempat membantahnya. Namun sekarang kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari Jepang setelah mengetahui hasil medis Kyuhyun tersebut. Kau sungguh aneh, Jungsoo _hyung_."

Jungsoo menghela nafasnya. "Seperti yang kau bilang, Hae-ya. Aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu yang terbaik bagi Kyuhyunnie. Sepertinya perkataan dokter itu benar adanya. _Uri_ Kyuhyunnie kelelahan, dan dia butuh sedikit hiburan. Aku rasa, dengan kembali ke New York dan tinggal bersama keluarga Jung dapat mengobati sedikit traumanya."

Donghae ikut menghela nafasnya. Lagi dan lagi, ia selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan si sulung soal si bungsu.

"Kalian berdua, berhenti berdebat. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun mendengarnya?" suara lembut dan tenang wanita yang telah melepas marga Park dari namanya itu membuat Jungsoo dan Donghae bungkam.

"_Gwenchanayo_, _eomma_. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kepergian kita menuju New York bukan sesuatu yang akan kusesalkan nantinya." Ujar Jungsoo.

Dua jam telah berlalu, dan tibalah mereka di bandara ini, Haneda Airport yang merupakan bandara terbesar kedua di Tokyo.

"Kau dengar tadi pengumumannya, _hyung_? Baru saja sebuah pesawat dari Korea mendarat dan tiba disini dan—" Donghae refleks menutup mulutnya ketika Jungsoo memberikan tatapan menegur yang mengatakan –jangan berbicara soal Korea didepan Kyuhyun—.

"Kalian tunggulah dulu. Aku akan membeli tiket." Putus Jungsoo.

Di ruang tunggu bandara yang terbilang sangat luas itu, tersisalah Donghae, Hannah dan Kyuhyun tentunya. Bocah itu sendiri masih dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk karena perjalanan yang panjang cukup membuatnya lelah juga.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang padaku jika kita ingin ke New York…" gumam Kyuhyun sebal. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk kesal dibawah kursi tunggu yang panjang itu.

Donghae yang mendengar itu hanya mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang adik. "Kau tidak suka, huh? Kita akan tinggal dengan keluarga Jung. Kau juga bisa bertemu kembali dengan Changmin."

"Bukannya begitu. Aku hanya sebal saja. Keputusan kalian bahkan terbilang begitu saja tanpa mendengar bagaimana pendapatku."

"Kau tidak suka dengan New York, Kyu? Bukankah merupakan hal yang baik jika kita akan menyambungkan tali kekeluargaan dengan keluarga Jung? Bagaimanapun, _eomma_ juga sangat ingin berterimakasih pada mereka yang telah merawatmu." Hannah ikut bicara.

"Tapi aku ingin ke Seoul…"

"_Ne_? Apa yang kau katakan tadi, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah, ia dpaat merasakan mood-nya hari sungguh buruk. "Bukan apa-apa, _hyung_."

Jujur saja, Kyuhyun ingin bertemu dengan Kibum. Ia membutuhkan saudara kembarnya itu untuk menjelaskan sesuatu yang salah disini. Tidak ada hal lain selain ia yang ingin menyelesaikan semua masalah pada keluarganya ini.

"Sebaiknya kau membasuh wajahmu yang lusuh itu, sayang. Donghae-ya, antarkan Kyuhyunnie ke kamar mandi."

"Tidak! Aku bisa sendiri." Kyuhyun berkilah cepat. "Lihat, itu toilet dan aku bisa melihatnya dari sini. Jaraknya juga cukup dekat. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi Hae _hyung_ tidak perlu mengantarku, okay?"

Donghae berpikir sebentar, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengiyakannya. "Baiklah, bocah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tujuannya. Sedangkan Donghae yang menggelengkan kepalanya karena melihat Kyuhyun yang masih bertingkah tidak mau diperlakukan sebagai anak kecil, namun ia tanpa sadar masih tampak seperti anak kecil.

Donghae menyimpulkan, tidak ada yang berubah dari adik bungsunya tersebut. Setidaknya, Kyuhyun sudah dalam keadaan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Sepi sekali."

Di toilet yang lagi-lagi tercipta dengan sebuah nuansa yang nyaman dan luas itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa kembali bergumam tidak jelas.

Setelah menyelesaikan tujuannya kesini, Kyuhyun sedang mematut dirinya di kaca toilet itu. Hanya hal sederhana yaitu membenarkan tatanan rambutnya dan membetulkan sedikit kemeja kebesaran yang dipakainya.

Hanya ada dirinya sendiri di toilet itu. Ah, ralat. Hanya ada Kyuhyun dan seorang pria lainnya yang sedang berbalik badan. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. Hanya bersikap acuh, tentu saja.

Kyuhyun masih betah berada didepan cermin besar toilet itu, sebelum pria paruh baya itu berbalik dengan ponsel yang dipegangnya.

"Aku akan tiba di Osaka sore ini_. Okay, thank you so much_."

Sekilas, Kyuhyun seakan dapat mengenali pria itu. Namun, siapa?

Sadar karena ada seorang namja muda yang memperhatikannya, pria paruh baya itu menoleh hingga membuat keduanya bertatapan selama sekitar 5 detik.

Ya, lima detik yang begitu mengejutkan.

Pria paruh baya itu juga bersikap tidak peduli. Setelah mencuci tangannya, pria yang tak dikenal itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan toilet.

Namun, Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri diam hanya terpaku. Tanpa siapapun yang menyadarinya. Bahkan, matanya kini memanas karena menahan muatan liquid didalamnya.

"_A-appa_…"

Dunia benar-benar sempit. Dan kini, Kyuhyun dapat menyangsikan bahwa penglihatannya tidaklah salah.

Pria itu adalah Park Younghwan, ayah kandungnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat menuju dada kirinya. Disana, kembali terasa sebuah perasaan sesak dan sakit yang sangat tajam.

"Ukh… A-_appa_…"

.

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

.

.

.

A/N : maaaaffffff telat update hehe :D bahkan terlalu telat ya? Lama juga ya FF ini nganggur haha. Maaf juga kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Well, aku baru selesai ospek kampus dan baru punya waktu longgar utk selesaikan FF ini^^ jadi, maaf kalau udah buat kalian semua kecewa ya. Author yg satu ini emang males update -_- ampuni aku

Abis ini, mau The Outstanding Doctor atau Death or Life dulu yg update? Hayoo haha

Yg mau berteman denganku di fb, silahkan :D www(titik)facebook(titik)com(garismiring)araresyara

**BIG THANKS TO**

Awaelfkyu13 . Cho Kyunhae . Wonhaesung Love . Rezy K . Emon204 . AtikahSparkyu . hyunkyuh . Shofie Kim . phn19 . Choding . Puput257 . Sofa1013 . Nanakyu . Guest . kyucho . Sparkyubum . Sabrina . angel sparkyu . aya . kyuhae lee . jiahkim . mifta cinya . yolyol . haehyuk17 . Shin Ririn1013 . septiaNM13 . jihyunelf . Filo Hip . adlia . cho loekyu07 . siska . Kim Nayeon . meimeinayra . Desviana407 . d5 . dewiangel . gyu1315 . Fransisca Cho . vicya merry . moebyansz . dewidossantosleite . sofyanayunita1 . mmzzaa . cuttiekyu . hyunnie02 . Yeri LiXiu . oktalita1004 . byunfufairia . sarah . Cho Kyunhae . Lily . namielf . devinasurya . EkaOkta3424 . rpsckhalways . Zalza . alifia . xuixuifan . han . tikapril13 . delishaELF . NN 97 . kyuzi4869 . Zal . elpeu . guest . hyunchiki . ikan . Lily . Dindaaa


	19. Chapter 19

**Title : The Puzzle and The Chance**

**Chapter : 18 of …**

**Author : Ara**

**FB : Ara Resyara**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Brothership, and Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun / Zhao Gui Xian**

** Kim Kibum as Park Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo**

** Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

**And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mi**_**ne**_**. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Ketika topeng harus dipasangkan tertukar, ketika kedua saudara sedarah harus membohongi diri mereka masing-masing dan saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Life is like a Puzzle who give us thousand Chance to arrange it.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mi**_**ne**_**. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE. **_**Ne**_**ed Review, please?^^**

.

.

.

.

**PRE VIEW CHAPTER**

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan tujuannya kesini, Kyuhyun sedang mematut dirinya di kaca toilet itu. Hanya hal sederhana yaitu membenarkan tatanan rambutnya dan membetulkan sedikit kemeja kebesaran yang dipakainya.

Hanya ada dirinya sendiri di toilet itu. Ah, ralat. Hanya ada Kyuhyun dan seorang pria lainnya yang sedang berbalik badan. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. Hanya bersikap acuh, tentu saja.

Kyuhyun masih betah berada didepan cermin besar toilet itu, sebelum pria paruh baya itu berbalik dengan ponsel yang dipegangnya.

"Aku akan tiba di Osaka sore ini_. Okay, thank you so much_."

Sekilas, Kyuhyun seakan dapat mengenali pria itu. Namun, siapa?

Sadar karena ada seorang namja muda yang memperhatikannya, pria paruh baya itu menoleh hingga membuat keduanya bertatapan selama sekitar 5 detik.

Ya, lima detik yang begitu mengejutkan.

Pria paruh baya itu juga bersikap tidak peduli. Setelah mencuci tangannya, pria yang tak dikenal itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan toilet.

Namun, Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri diam hanya terpaku. Tanpa siapapun yang menyadarinya. Bahkan, matanya kini memanas karena menahan muatan liquid didalamnya.

"_A-appa_…"

Dunia benar-benar sempit. Dan kini, Kyuhyun dapat menyangsikan bahwa penglihatannya tidaklah salah.

Pria itu adalah Park Younghwan, ayah kandungnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat menuju dada kirinya. Disana, kembali terasa sebuah perasaan sesak dan sakit yang sangat tajam.

"Ukh… A-_appa_…"

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 18**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ukh… A-_appa_…"

Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan emosi yang menguasai dirinya. Setelah memastikan sang ayah pergi meninggalkan toilet, ia segera masuk kembali kedalam salah satu bilik toilet dan mengunci dirinya disana.

'_**Inhale… Exhale… tarik nafas melalui hidung, dan keluarkan melalui mulut dengan pelan. Kau harus melakukan hal itu jika dadamu terasa sesak atau jantungmu berdegup sangat kencang hingga rasa sakit itu datang kembali. Ingat, kau juga harus bisa menguasai dirimu, Gui Xian.'**_

Masih segar dalam ingatannya salah satu cara yang diberikan oleh ibu angkatnya itu ketika masih berada di New York. Kyuhyun mencobanya perlahan, meski ia tampak sedikit kepayahan dengan hal itu, tak ayal ia dapat melakukannya dengan baik.

'_Itu memang Appa… aku tidak salah orang. Itu memang benar-benar Appa…'_

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Sekelebat memori lama kembali berkecamuk di kepalanya. Masa kecilnya, keluarganya, dan semua kenangan yang pernah terjadi di dalamnya.

"Apa yang akan _Appa_ lakukan di Jepang? Mengapa ia datang ke Jepang, sementara _Eomma_, Hae _hyung_ dan Jungsoo _hyung_ memutuskan untuk ke New York?"

Pikiran Kyuhyun berkecamuk, ia merasakan hal yang ganjil disini.

"Apakah _Appa_ berniat menemui _Eomma_ disini?"

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat keluar dari toilet untuk memastikan hal itu. Namun, ketika ia keluar, ia jutsru menabrak seseorang.

BRUK!

"Kyu?"

Orang yang ditabrak justru langsung berujar kaget ketika yang menabraknya dalam keadaan yang sedikit panik.

"Jungsoo _hyung_?"

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali? Astaga, aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi padamu. Kau lama sekali berada di dalam toilet."

Sang kakak sulung yang ternyata orang yang ditabrak oleh Kyuhyun hanya memandang adik bungsunya itu dengan aneh. "_Gwaenchanayo_? Wajahmu agak pucat, Kyu."

"A-aniya. Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_."

Jungsoo mengambil sebuah saputangan dari kantung kemejanya, dan mengusapkannya pada dahi sang adik. "Kau berkeringat. Jepang bukan sedang musim panas."

"Oh ayolah, _hyung_. _Nan gwaenchanayo_. Aku hanya merasa tubuhku lebih sehat dari biasanya, mungkin itu alasan aku berkeringat lebih." Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap normal.

Jungsoo hanya tersenyum maklum untuk menepis rasa khawatirnya yang mudah timbul berlebih jika itu bersangkutan dengan adiknya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali. Jadwal penerbangan kita masih cukup lama."

.

.

.

.

"_**Kita hanya perlu bersatu, Kibummie. Appa yang sudah menyebabkan uri Kyuhyunnie tewas dalam tragedi mengerikan itu. Appa juga yang membuat puluhan bahkan ratusan orang tidak berdosa meregang nyawa, dalam kejadian meledaknya rumah sakit itu! bahkan, Appa juga yang membuat kita seperti ini. Pecah! Our families was broken!"**_

"_**Kau juga harus menderita karenanya, menjadi sosok orang lain dan menjadi otak emas perusahaan Appa! Tidak sadarkah kau, Kibummie? Kau telah menjadi budaknya selama ini. Kau menjadi budak Appa selama sebelas tahun ini! Dan aku tidak mau lagi kau yang seperti ini… jebalyo…"**_

"_**Hyung, sebelumnya kau bilang Appa hanya dicurigai sebagai orang yang terlibat menjadi dalang dibalik kasus meledaknya Seoul International Hospital. Appa hanya dicurigai, dan ia belum ditetapkan sebagai pelaku. Jadi, aku belum berhak untuk berpindah pihak padamu dan menjadi pihak yang kontra bagi Appa-ku sendiri."**_

Kibum merasa kepalanya berat. Jadi… mungkin inilah yang dikatakan Donghae saat itu. Saat itu, ia justru menyangkalnya.

Ternyata, itu semua benar. Bahkan ia mendengar langsung bagaimana sang ayah berbincang dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal melalui email. Ia tela membacanya, semuanya, tanpa ada yang terlewati satupun. Bahkan, percakapan sang ayah dengan namja bernama Oh Dajung masih tergiang di kepalanya.

_**Tidak perlu khawatir, tuan. Semua berita yang simpang siur di kalangan publik rendahan itu akan saya blokir dan hilangkan agar tidak mengganggu anda. Dan juga, kejadian itu sudah berlalu selama hampir 12 tahun lamanya. Mengapa anda masih khawatir akan hal itu, tuan?**_

Mengapa ia tidak menyadari hal itu?

Air mata Kibum meleleh, semua ini sulit dipercaya.

_**Baiklah. Oh Dajung-ssi, aku tidak takut terhadap apapun. Tapi ini berkaitan dengan bocah sial itu. Aku rasa dia masih hidup. Bisakah kau temukan dia sekarang? Hidup atau mati, bawa bocah itu padaku. Jika ia masih hidup, maka kasus itu akan kembali terbuka. Aku tidak mau jatuh pada kasusku sendiri sebagai pelaku utama dari ledakan Seoul International Hospital itu.**_

Kibum tahu benar, seorang 'bocah' yang dimaksud ayahnya itu adalah… Kyuhyun. Adiknya sekaligus kembarannya.

Satu lagi kesimpulan yang telah ia dapat, ayahnya telah dengan sengaja dan sudah merencanakan kematian Kyuhyun sejak lama. Bahkan konspirasi ledakan Seoul International Hospital itu, ayahnya sendiri yang menjadi dalangnya.

Dan sekarang, ayahnya kembali merencanakan untuk membunuh anak bungsunya sendiri setelah tercium kabar bahwa si bungsu ternyata masih hidup.

Sekali lagi, Kibum tidak pernah mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiran ayahnya. Ia tidak pernah mengerti, sedikitpun.

"AARGHHH!"

Dengan hati yang penuh amarah, ia melemparkan apapun yang ada diatas meja itu. Beberapa diantaranya ada yang pecah, dan terbanting.

"Astaga, tuan muda!"

Kibum memukul-mukul dadanya. Sekuat tenaga, ingin sekali ia menghilangkan sesak itu.

"BRENGSEK! Semuanya benar-benar brengsek!"

Pelayan Lee yang sudah bersiap untuk menghentikan amarah Kibum, tidak mampu berbuat apapun. Kibum hanya meraung, mengeluarkan segala amarah dalam hatinya. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri, dan melempar segala barang yang berada di depan pandangannya.

"Tuan muda, hentikan… ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan anda?"

"Tuan muda! Tolong, kuasai diri anda!"

Pelayan Lee terpaksa membuat Kibum jatuh tersungkur agar perbuatannya berhenti. Setelah Kibum jatuh terduduk, pelayan Lee menggenggam erat tangan majikan mudanya. Berharap agar emosi Kibum tidak lagi meledak.

"A-_ahjussi_… di-dia… dia sungguh seorang monster… di-dia…"

"Tuan muda… tolong tenanglah…"

"Selama ini aku telah dibohongi… aku bahkan tak sadar telah dipermainkan seperti boneka. Mengapa aku sangat bodoh, ahjussi? Mengapa hanya aku satu-satunya orang bodoh disini?!"

Kibum mencengkeram rambutnya sendiri. Bayangan akan Kyuhyun dan keluarganya, kini memenuhi setiap sudut di otaknya.

"Hanya aku yang tidak tahu apapun disini… HANYA AKU! _WAEYO_?!"

Pelayan Lee tak sanggup lebih lama melihat tuan mudanya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ia pun hanya bisa menunduk dan berusaha keras menahan air matanya. Mengetahui Kibum yang telah membongkar semua hal tabu yang pernah tertutup, membuat pelayan Lee ikut merasa berdosa karena ia juga yang membantu menutup semua ini. semua yang pernah terjadi, lalu menghilang. Seolah bumi telah menelannya hingga seluruh isi dunia tidak tahu.

"Ahjussi… adikku dibunuh… dia telah dibunuh, ahjussi… bahkan seekor harimau saja tidak mampu memakan anaknya sendiri. Tapi mengapa ada orang seperti _Appa_ di dunia ini? _Appa_ telah merencanakan kematiannya sejak kejadian ledakan itu… _Wae_? Apa salah adikku?!"

Kibum mendekat kearah pelayannya, ia mencengkeram keras kerah kemeja pria paruh baya itu. "Kau juga ikut menyembunyikan ini, ahjussi… padahal aku sangat mempercayaimu sejak lama. Selama ini aku hidup dengan menanam kebencian padanya, Hae _hyung_, Jungsoo _hyung_ bahkan aku membenci ibuku sendiri dan menyakitinya…"

"The Key hanyalah sebuah gelar palsu. Karena itu membuat keluargaku sendiri seperti ini, hidup dalam kegelapan dunia dan menelan semua kesengsaraan. Hidup dalam pria keparat seperti _Appa_… bahkan aku sendiri merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri, Ahjussi… aku merasa kotor karena darah pria brengsek itu mengalir pada diriku sendiri… hiks… ahjussi, eotteoke?"

Pelayan Lee hanya pasrah ketika remaja itu sedikit mengguncang tubuhnya. Ia tidak berniat untuk melawan, dan sengaja membiarkan Kibum mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya.

"Orang yang harusnya kubenci adalah _Appa_. PRIA ITU YANG HARUSNYA KUBENCI!"

.

.

.

.

.

Baik itu Jungsoo maupun Kyuhyun hanya mampu berhenti dan membeku di tempatnya. Kedua mata mereka terpaku, menyiratkan sebuah keterkejutan yang begitu menyesakkan.

Ketika Jungsoo menjemput Kyuhyun di toilet dan kembali mengajaknya kembali ke tempat tunggu penerbangan, mereka dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang tampak berbicara dengan santai dengan ibunya dan juga dengan Donghae.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin." Jungsoo yang sedang menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun, tidak dapat menyembunyikan betapa terkejutnya ia.

Seorang pria yang ia kenal dangan sangat sedang bercengkrama dengan Hannah dan Donghae. Seorang pria yang pernah menghancurkan semua orang yang menyayanginya demi sebuah kenikmatan dunia yang menjadi candu baginya sekarang.

"Jungsoo _hyung_…"

Kyuhyun yang merasakan genggaman tangan sang kakak semakin mengerat, hanya bisa merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh antara tatapan sang kakak dan seorang pria yang bercengkrama dengan ibunya.

"_Hyung_, _wae geurae_?"

Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti, dengan tingkah si sulung yang seakan-akan baru saja melihat hantu.

Satu hal yang Kyuhyun tahu, ia tidak bodoh dan tidak ada yang salah dalam pandangannya. Apa yang ia lihat sekarang adalah sang ayah yang tadi ia jumpa di toilet, dan tanpa ia duga ayahnya telah berada disana. Bersama dengan ibunya dan Donghae.

"Oh, Jungsoo-ya. Kau juga disini?"

Suara berat dari pria bertubuh tegap yang khas itu membuat Jungsoo sedikit bergetar. Sang ayah melambaikan tangannya untuk ikut bergabung. Ia juga dapat melihat ibunya yang tersenyum padanya.

Namun, senyuman itu berbeda.

"Jungsoo _hyung_, itu _Appa_…" cicit Kyuhyun yang tidak didengar oleh lawan bicaranya. Jungsoo hanya mendekat pada ayahnya yang tersenyum lebar menyambutnya. Namun ia memposisikan Kyuhyun di belakang punggungnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu disini." Kalimat pembuka dari sang kepala keluarga itu mungkin bagi orang lain terdengar hangat dan menyenangkan. Namun arti nada itu tidak sama bagi Jungsoo, Donghae, maupun Kim Hannah sendiri.

"Suatu kebetulan bertemu denganmu disini, Younghwan." Sahut Hannah. Ia menatap lurus lelaki yang pernah menjalin status sebagai suaminya itu.

"Kalian melakukan penerbangan yang sama?"

Hening sesaat.

Diantara mereka, tidak ada yang menjawab. Bahkan ditengah kerumunan orang di bandara tersebut, percakapan mereka terasa hening dan mati.

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu." Hannah kembali membuka suaranya.

Younghwan hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar nada yang sedikit tidak menyenangkan itu. Melihat keluarga kecilnya dulu, berkumpul disini. Sebuah keluarga yang pernah ia bentuk, namun sebuah keluarga yang pernah ia hancurkan.

Namun, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Donghae begitu tampak gelisah ketika berdiri disitu. Bukan karena sang ayah yang tidak menatapnya, namun ia gelisah pada sosok yang berada di belakang kakak pertamanya.

"Kami permisi dulu, Younghwan-ssi." Pamit Hannah sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Pria yang paling dewasa disitu lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum miring menatap keluarganya. Ya, keluarganya. Sebuah kehidupan yang pernah ia jalin dulu. Dulu, bukan sekarang.

"Baiklah, nyonya Kim. Semoga penerbangan kalian lancar."

Selepas kepergian Younghwan, Hannah hanya bisa memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya. Ia terkejut, sangat. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika kau ditemukan kembali dengan mantan suamimu setelah hampir bertahun-tahun lamanya, kau bersembunyi dari dunia? Ironi, tentu saja.

Jungsoo menghampiri wanita yang masih terlihat shock itu. "_Eomma_, kau baik-baik saja?"

Hannah mengangkat kepalanya, ia menggeleng pelan. Tentu saja ia baik-baik saja, namun tidak dengan perasaannya. Pertemuan singkat dengan Younghwan hanya membuat memori buruk lama kembali terbuka, dan luka lama kembali terkoyak paksa.

"Aish. Aku benci suasana seperti ini." desis Donghae kesal.

Kyuhyun memandang tiga orang yang ia sayangi didepannya dengan aneh. Ia memperhatikan setiap detail wajah didepannya. Sang ibu yang terlihat buruk, Jungsoo yang gelisah, dan Donghae yang kesal.

"Mianhae, aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?"

Suara pelan Kyuhyun memecahkan suasana diantara mereka berempat. Donghae menatap kaget Kyuhyun yang memandang mereka dengan penuh selidik. Donghae lupa, Kyuhyun ada disini. Dan ia telah melihat semuanya. Semua drama yang tidak ia ketahui.

"K-kyuhyunnie…"

"Aku tahu pria itu adalah _Appa_. Aku tahu dengan baik, dan aku masih mengenal wajahnya dalam kepalaku. Tapi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya disini?" tatapan Kyuhyun menyiratkan sebuah kekecewaan yang dalam.

Tidak ada yang bisa dijelaskan, ketiganya bungkam. Mereka juga nyaris lupa bahwa Kyuhyun ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Kyuhyun yang sempat kehilangan ingatannya, dan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Younghwan-ssi… Nyonya Kim… _ige mwoya_? Apakah sepasang suami istri saling memanggil satu sama lainnya dengan panggilan formal seperti itu? _Eomma_, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!" nada suara Kyuhyun semakin meninggi. Ia terlihat semakin kesal.

Jungsoo meraih pelan tangan Kyuhyun yang mengepal. "Kyuhyunnie, biarkan aku yang menjelaskannya. Ini semua—"

"Semua apa?! Kalian pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi dariku… itu benar bukan? Pasti ada sesuatu yang belum kuketahui selama aku menghilang di 12 tahun yang terlewati ini. Aku benar, bukan?"

"Tidak, Kyuhyun. Bukan seperti itu. Kami benar-benar tidak seperti itu!"

Kyuhyun melepas paksa tangan Jungsoo yang mencoba menggenggamnya. "Lalu apa?! Kita baru saja bertemu dengan _Appa_. dan reaksi kalian bukanlah reaksi yang semestinya ditunjukkan. Kalian seperti baru saja melihat monster. Kalian pikir aku tidak memperhatikan bagaimana reaksi kalian?"

"Kalian menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku. Kalian juga tidak menceritakan bagaimana 12 tahun ini terlewati… bahkan kalian tidak menceritakan soal Kibum _hyung_ padaku…"

_Deg._

"Bisakah kita hentikan pembicaraan bodoh ini dan segera memesan tiket untuk penerbangan kita?!" Donghae membuka suaranya. Ia setengah berteriak untuk mengungkapkan kekesalannya. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang merasa kesal, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana kita bisa menghentikan pembicaraan bodoh ini sementara aku menjadi pihak yang benar-benar bodoh dalam keluarga kita, _hyung_?! Kau tidak pernah mengerti, dan tidak akan bisa mengerti!"

Donghae menghela nafas kasar. "Aku mengerti, Kyuhyun. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, dan apa yang kita rasakan. Tapi semua ini salah, Kyu. Semua ini bahkan terlalu buruk untuk dijelaskan satu persatu dan—"

Setetes air mata telah membentuk sebuah lintasan di wajah Kyuhyun, membuat Donghae menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Aku benar-benar kalian anggap seperti boneka rapuh. Kalian menganggapku sangat lemah, hingga sampai-sampai kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu yang harus kuketahui selama ini. Salah… semua ini memang salah, dan ini semua salahku…"

Hannah yang tidak tahan melihat anak bungsunya begitu terluka, segera membawa Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Lalu Kyuhyun menangis disana ketika merasakan bagaimana kehangatan pelukan ibunya tersebut.

"Tolong… _Eomma_ mohon padamu, nak. Tidak bisakah kita untuk membentuk lembaran baru tanpa menoleh ke belakang? Kita hanya perlu terbang ke New York, mencari sebuah rumah yang indah dan melanjutkan pendidikanmu dan juga kakak-kakakmu… _jebal_… tolong jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau adalah sesuatu yang salah…"

Kyuhyun dengan sedikit paksaan ia melepaskan rangkulan hangat ibunya. Ia memandang ketiga orang didepannya dengan tidak percaya. "Mencari lembaran baru tanpa perlu menoleh ke belakang? Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu sementara aku selalu dihantui oleh masa laluku yang merusak masa depanku? Bagaimana bisa aku diam saja seperti boneka bodoh sementara Kibum _hyung_ selama ini telah menderita karena aku!"

"Asalkan kau tahu, Kyu. Soal Kibum, keadaannya saat ini yang berbeda itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kibum kini telah bahagia dengan jalan yang diambilnya sekarang. Jadi, tolong hentikan pembicaraan ini dan segera terbang ke New York?!" Donghae meninggikan suaranya.

Pertikaian yang terjadi diantara mereka membuat beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar situ menjadi penasaran. Ada yang hanya memperhatikan mereka saja, ada yang tidak mengerti, pura-pura tidak tahu, bahkan ada yang tidak peduli.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, ia menjatuhkan pandangannya ke lantai.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh disini? _Wae_?!"

"Hanya aku yang tidak tahu apapun disini… HANYA AKU! _WAEYO_?!"

Akhirnya, seluruh emosi yang ditahan dapat keluar dari sangkarnya. Kyuhyun terengah-engah setelah mengeluarkan apa yang dipendamnya. Ia sungguh tidak sanggup menahan apapun lagi, semua yang ada di pikirannya membuatnya terlalu. Ya, lelah untuk tetap bertahan pada situasi yang membuatnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Kyuhyun! Kuasai dirimu!" Jungsoo cepat-cepat meraih si bungsu yang hampir kepayahan. Selangkah lagi saja Kyuhyun berteriak seperti itu, makan akibatnya akan sangat fatal.

Kyuhyun menyentakkan tangannya dengan kasar. Ia kembali menatap tajam ketiga orang yang sangat menyayanginya itu.

"Aku benci diriku sendiri."

Dengan segera, Kyuhyun mengambil tas ransel miliknya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Park Kyuhyun! Hentikan langkahmu sekarang!" Jungsoo menarik bahu Kyuhyun, dan Donghae cepat-cepat menarik tangan si bungsu untuk menahan tindakannya. Sementara satu-satunya wanita dewasa diantara mereka hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu.

"_Wae_?! Lepaskan, atau aku akan berteriak!"

"Kita akan pergi ke New York untuk tinggal berdampingan bersama keluarga Jung. Disana akan menjadi satu-satunya tempat kita untuk tinggal dan hidup dengan tenang. Jangan bertindak gegabah, Kyuhyunnie. _Hyung_ mohon padamu, _jebal_…"

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos, dan ia tersenyum miring. "Siapa yang kau panggil Kyuhyun, _hyung_? Namaku Zhao Guixian."

Donghae yang menggamit erat pergelangan tangan sang adik kini melemas ketika mendengar rangkain kalimat itu. Kalimat yang benar-benar menyakitkan.

Bahkan Donghae sekalipun tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi. Hanya setetes air mata yang mewakili perasaannya.

Jungsoo sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya. "Kau Park Kyuhyun… kau adalah Kyuhyun, bukan Gui Xian. Tolong, Kyuhyunnie… jangan seperti ini lagi. Kami sudah pernah merasakan arti kehilangan yang sudah sangat menyiksa, jika kau seperti ini lagi kami juga benar-benar akan merasa hancur. Aku, Donghae dan _Eomma_ sangat menyayangimu. Tolong, redakan emosimu dan—"

"Biarkan Kyuhyun pergi, _hyung_." Donghae menahan kakak tertuanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun segera melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Jungsoo tidak memperdulikan Donghae, ia ingin mengejar Kyuhyun untuk menjelaskan semua ini. namun Donghae kembali menahannya. "Tidak, Hae-ya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa dibiarkan pergi sendiri begitu saja!"

"Hari ini, kita batalkan dulu penerbangan ke New York. Aku akan mengejar Kyuhyun dan mengurusnya. Lebih baik kau temani _Eomma_ dulu, _hyung_. _Eomma_ masih sangat shock. Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Kyuhyun."

Donghae menepuk pundak sang kakak dua kali, untuk memberi isyarat bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Meski pada kenyataannya, semua belum dikatakan baik-baik saja.

Si sulung dari keluarga Park itu menghela nafas panjang, meski hatinya menolak namun pada akhirnya ia mengiyakan permintaan Donghae. "Pergilah, Donghae-ya. Aku titip Kyuhyun padamu."

Akhirnya, kejadian yang sama kembali terulang. Keluarga itu kembali meraih masa keretakannya ketika sebuah salah paham menghancurkan keutuhan mereka.

Namun satu hal yang perlu kita ketahui, di tempat dan waktu yang berbeda, Kyuhyun dan Kibum sama-sama menyuarakan emosi mereka. Ya, ketika amarah yang hanya bisa merasuki mereka ketika mereka sama-sama merasa hidup dalam ketidaktahuan yang tidak mereka ketahui.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan pundaknya sangat pegal sekarang. Ia membawa tas ransel miliknya dan ia berjalan kaki untuk menjauh dari bandara. Tujuannya? Tidak ada. Ia hanya berjalan mengikuti kemana kakinya membawa. Dan mungkin ia juga akan berjalan kemana angin akan membawanya pergi menjauh dari setiap lembaran memori buruk yang telah terbuka itu.

"Huft…"

Sialnya, Kyuhyun tidak hafal Osaka. Ia jauh dapat menghafal dengan baik kota New York dimana ia pernah tinggal dulu. Meski faktanya, Osaka memiliki wilayah yang lebih kecil daripada New York.

Kyuhyun berpikir keras, ia tidak boleh terlihat seperti seorang anak yang baru saja diusir atau pergi dari rumahnya. Meski nyatanya, ia memang sedang pergi menjauh dari keluarganya. Konyol? Memang.

Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun terpikir Changmin di kepalanya. Mungkin bukan ide buruk jika Kyuhyun menghubungi si tiang listrik itu.

"Ugh, sial. Bodoh!" ia mengumpat kecil ketika menyadari bahwa ponsel miliknya tidak bersamanya. "Seharusnya aku minta ponselku dulu pada Hae _hyung_."

Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil dompetnya. Ia menghitung isi didalamnya. Dan… isi di dompetnya serta kartu kreditnya masih cukup untuk diandalkan.

"_Eomma_! Aku tidak mau es krimnya meleleh! Hiks…"

Kyuhyun melengos ketika ia melihat seorang anak kecil dengan eskrim meleleh di tangannya, anak kecil itu menangis. Lalu ayah dan ibunya yang menghampirinya, menghiburnya dengan iming-iming es krim baru.

Kini hatinya mencelos melihat kejadian sederhana itu. Bukan tentang es krim meleleh, melainkan tentang beruntungnya anak kecil itu yang masih hidup dengan belaian kasih sayang keluarganya. Keluarga? Tentu saja. Tapi Kyuhyun rupanya tidak seberuntung anak kecil itu.

'_**Jika aku tahu rasanya menjadi Kyuhyun ternyata begitu menyakitkan seperti ini, aku sungguh ingin kembali menjadi seorang Guixian. Menjadi adik dari Changmin dan bagian dari keluarga Jung. Aku bahagia disana karena aku pernah merasakan arti sebuah keluarga disana.'**_

Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu tempat duduk dekat wilayah luar bandara tersebut. Ia menutup matanya, meraba dada kirinya. Merasakan bahwa sang pemilik denyutan masih bekerja dengan baik.

"Aku menyesal…"

Anak bungsu dari keluarga Park itu kini terpisah dari segalanya. Terpisah dari hal-hal yang baik dan terpisah dari hal-hal yang buruk. Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya karena ia yang semakin buruk membayangi hal-hal yang pernah terjadi itu.

"Apakah _Eomma_ sudah bercerai dengan _Appa_?"

"Mengapa aku tidak sedikitpun menaruh curiga ketika aku bertemu dengan Hae _hyung_, Jungsoo _hyung_ dan _Eomma_? Lalu… apakah Kibummie _hyung_ tinggal bersama _Appa_?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk pelipisnya. Terlalu banyak hal yang ia lewatkan, dan kini ia sendiri tenggelam dalam segala ketidaktahuannya.

Namun, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terkesiap ketika seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya. Ia nyaris saja memaki orang itu yang telah mengagetkannya, sebelum orang tersebut menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Kau sendirian disini?"

Jantung Kyuhyun berpacu ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara yang ia sempat dengar beberapa saat yang lalu.

"K-kau…"

'_**Appa? kenapa dia tiba-tiba berada disini?!'**_

Pria itu membetulkan letak jasnya, lalu ia tersenyum singkat melihat reaksi pemuda didepannya yang tampak begitu terkejut.

"Kau yang tadi berdiri di belakang Jungsoo. Aku pikir kau bersama mereka."

Kyuhyun berusaha keras menyembunyikan kedua tangannya yang bergetar. Sebagai respon, ia hanya mengangguk saja ketika pria yang merupakan ayahnya itu mengajaknya berbincang.

'_**Appa tidak akan mengenalku. Ini sudah 12 tahun berlalu, dan ia tidak akan mengenal wajahku.'**_

"Jadi… apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau terpisah? Atau membatalkan penerbangan?"

Kyuhyun berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya sekarang. Jantungnya semakin berdebar, bahkan rasanya ia sendiri takut detak jantungnya akan ikut terdengar oleh orang lain.

"A-aku… aku hanya memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri."

Pria yang bernama lengkap Park Younghwan yang notabene adalah sang ayahnya sendiri itu mengangguk pelan.

"Se-sepertinya saya harus segera pergi untuk—"

Kyuhyun nyaris saja berteriak ketika sang ayah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, dan menatapnya penuh.

"Ma-maaf tuan, saya harus segera pergi dari—"

_Grep!_

Kyuhyun merasakan sendiri kini ada sepasang tangan yang hinggap di bahu dan punggungnya. Dan ia juga berada dalam sebuah pelukan. Ya, sebuah pelukan yang sudah sangat lama ia tidak pernah lagi merasakannya.

Atau mungkin, pelukan ini adalah pelukan pertama yang pernah ia rasakan sepanjang hidupnya dari sang ayah.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ternyata kau masih hidup… kau masih hidup, nak…"

_Deg._

Ternyata, sang ayah dengan cepat mengenalnya. Sulit dipercaya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam berada di pelukan ayahnya. Ia terkejut, sangat. Namun ia menikmati pelukan hangat itu.

"Kau masih mengenalku, bukan? Panggil aku _Appa_, Kyuhyun-ah… aku ayahmu, tidakkah kau ingat itu?"

'_**Appa… bagaimana bisa kau mengenalku secepat itu? Apakah ini mimpi?'**_

Kyuhyun merasakan pundaknya basah. Ia benar-benar tidak bermimpi. Bahkan ia mendengar isak tangis ayahnya.

"A-_appa_…"

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah. Ini _Appa_. Ini aku, ayahmu."

Keduanya saling berpelukan dan larut dalam suatu tangisan. Ketika waktu kembali mempertemukan mereka, sepasang ayah dan anak yang pernah terpisahkan oleh jarak dan waktu.

Namun, siapa yang tahu ketika salah satu tangisan diantara mereka masih dibaluti oleh kepalsuan yang nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata, cokelat panas yang telah dipesannya benar-benar ampuh untuk menghangatkan perutnya sekarang. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega ketika kepalanya tidak lagi terasa sakit setelah menyantap minungan hangat itu.

"Kau suka dengan cokelat panas, hm?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan cangkirnya, ia tersenyum tipis ketika sang ayah yang duduk didepannya sedang menikmati secangkir kopi.

Ya, keduanya sedang berada di sebuah café untuk sekedar melepas penat.

"Aku dapat merasakan hidupku berangsur membaik setelah kembali menemukanmu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk memperhatikan wajah ayahnya. Tidak ada perubahan apapun pada ayahnya, bahkan rambutnya masih menghitam hanya beberapa rambut putih yang mulai tumbuh beberapa disana.

"Selama ini kau tinggal dimana, Kyu? Siapa yang merawatmu?"

Kyuhyun menyamankan duduknya. "Seseorang yang bernama Jung Yunho dan istrinya. Aku tinggal di New York. Aku juga tumbuh dengan baik. Keluarga Jung juga merawatku dengan benar dan mereka sangat menyayangiku."

Younghwan mengangguk, kini ia paham.

"Jadi… Jung Yunho, ya? Suatu saat, aku akan berterimakasih dengannya."

"Oh, apakah _Appa_ mengenalnya?"

Younghwan meletakkan cangkirnya. Tentu saja ia mengenal seorang pria bernama Jung Yunho itu. Seorang dokter yang merupakan kawan lamanya dan juga dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun kecil saat itu. Bahkan ia benar-benar terkejut bahwa ternyata Yunho lah orang yang menyelamatkan Kyuhyun kecil.

"Tidak, _Appa_ tidak mengenalnya. Tapi aku akan berterimakasih dengannya. Berkat dia, kau bisa kembali hidup dan tumbuh besar menjadi sekarang."

Younghwan telah berbohong.

"Ayo kita ke Seoul, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun tersedak ketika ia meminum cokelat panasnya.

Apa? Seoul?

"A-aku tidak mengerti. Seoul? Lalu bagaimana dengan _Eomma_, Hae _hyung_ dan Jungsoo _hyung_?"

Younghwan menghela nafas panjang. "Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan ibumu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, namun Younghwan tetap melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Semuanya bermulai ketika kau terlibat dalam musibah ledakan rumah sakit itu. Saat itu, kau tidak juga ditemukan hingga beberapa hari kemudian kau dinyatakan tewas dalam ledakan itu. Polisi mengira bahwa jasadmu hancur sehingga sulit untuk ditemukan serta diidentifikasi."

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Mendengar langsung betapa mengerikannya kejadian lampau itu membuatnya sangat bersyukur karena masih diberikan kesempatan untuk kembali hidup.

"Saat itu, kami sangat frustasi. Kibum jatuh sakit, dan ia menjadi sangat lemah karena kehilangan dirimu. Kau tahu, kehilanganmu sama seperti kehilangan separuh nyawanya. Kala itu pula, ibumu sangat putus asa dan menjadi kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia selalu menyalahkanku dan menyalahkan siapapun atas kejadian yang mengerikan itu. Hingga pada malam itu, ibumu pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan rentetan kalimat cerai dan—"

"Jadi, _Eomma_ yang menceraikan _Appa_? Saat 12 tahun yang lalu itu?" Kyuhyun nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Itu benar, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku mencoba untuk menenangkannya yang selalu membuat keputusan mendadak dan gegabah seperti itu namun aku gagal. Ia kemudian pergi begitu saja dan membawa Donghae ikut serta. Namun selang beberapa jam kemudian, Jungsoo menyusul Donghae dan ibu pergi. Hingga tinggallah Kibum yang sedang sakit. Saat itu juga, aku merasakan sebuah keputus asaan yang sangat besar. Aku melihat sendiri kehancuran keluarga yang telah kubangun sendiri."

Kyuhyun meraih tangan ayahnya dan mengusapnya lembut, memberinya ketenangan. Ia melihat wajah sang ayah yang tampak begitu buruk ketika menceritakan masa yang pernah terjadi itu. Meski kini hatinya juga ikut hancur mendengarnya. Ya, mendengar semua yang pernah terjadi dan ia tidak mengetahuinya. Ternyata semuanya benar, keluarganya memang telah hancur saat itu.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang terjadi?"

Younghwan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku menjadi sangat putus asa saat itu. Aku bahkan hampir saja mengabaikan Kibum, namun setelah itu aku kembali sadar bahwa hidup harus tetap berjalan. Aku tetap berusaha mencari informasi tentang keberadaan istriku dan ketiga anakku yang lain."

"Namun hingga tiba pada suatu masa ketika aku ternyata dibenci oleh Jungsoo dan Donghae dan juga ibumu. Kau tahu, Kyu? Saat itu ibumu hanya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat perceraian saja, namun kami belum benar-benar bercerai secara sah lewat hukum."

Kyuhyun tercengang mendengar itu. Ketika ia kembali memikirkannya, ternyata memang benar juga seharusnya kedua orang tuanya itu masih dalam status suami istri.

"Tapi ketika aku kembali mendapat sebuah kesempatan untuk kembali bertemu dengan ibumu. Nampaknya, ibumu memang sudah sangat membenciku sampai sekarang. Entah hal apa yang membuatnya begitu membenci diriku. Aku tahu dengan benar bahwa aku adalah seorang kepala keluarga yang gagal. Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan keluargaku yang hancur. Tapi… apa aku benar-benar terlihat sehina itu di mata istriku sendiri? Bahkan, kakakmu juga terlihat membenciku."

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan sebuah perasaan yang pedih menghujam hatinya. Ia merasakan apa yang ayahnya rasakan, sebuah perasaan yang iba namun juga sedih.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka berbuat seperti itu pada _Appa_? Padahal, _Appa_ tidak salah apapun…"

Younghwan menghapus setitik air matanya. "Untuk itulah, aku menyerah. Sepertinya aku memang tidak lagi diberikan sebuah kesempatan untuk kembali membangun keluarga kecilku. Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk sekedar meminta maaf…"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo kita kembali ke bandara, _Appa_. aku yakin mereka masih ada disana. Kau bisa menjelaskan semua ini pada _eomma_, dan kita bisa kembali menyelamatkan keluarga kita!"

Younghwan meraih lengan Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada gunanya, nak… semuanya sudah sangat terlambat. Harta satu-satunya yang kumiliki saat ini hanyalah kau dan Kibum. Aku tidak bisa lagi mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak lagi mengharapkanku, aku sungguh tidak bisa."

"Jadi, kumohon padamu. Maukah kau ikut denganku ke Seoul? Kita pulang ke rumah… disana sudah ada Kibum menunggu kita, Kyuhyun-ah…"

Kyuhyun kembali terduduk lemas. Setetes air mata menghiasi wajahnya. Kini, hatinya sungguh bimbang.

"Tapi… apakah Kibummie _hyung_ akan membenciku, _Appa_? aku pernah bertemu dengannya dan… dan.. ia sepertinya menyimpan perasaan benci padaku…"

Younghwan menggenggam tangan dingin Kyuhyun dan meyakinkannya kembali. "Jika kau pernah membuat suatu kesalahpahaman dengan kembaranmu itu, sepertinya kita masih bisa menyelesaikannya. _Appa_ akan membantumu, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Di lain hatinya, ia tiba-tiba merindukan Changmin. Ia merindukan New York dan keluarga angkatnya disana.

Tapi setelah ia kembali memikirkannya, mengapa ia harus kembali ke keluarga angkatnya ketika ia sendiri masih memiliki keluarga kandungnya?

"_Jebal_, Kyuhyun-ah… setelah tiba di Seoul, kita bisa langsung mengurus kepindahan sekolahmu, identitasmu, dan membenarkan posisimu di keluarga Park."

Keluarga?

Park?

Benar, itu benar. Dirinya adalah seorang Park Kyuhyun. Seorang Kyuhyun yang menyandang marga keluarga Park.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. Ia sudah mengambil keputusannya sekarang.

"Ayo kita pulang, _Appa_…"

Younghwan tersenyum lebar dan membawa Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Kajja, Kyuhyun-ah… Seoul sudah menunggu kita."

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu saling berpelukan, kemudian mereka pergi dari café itu. Younghwan lalu memesan taksi untuk kembali menuju bandara bersama Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada yang tahu, dibalik senyuman Younghwan tersimpan banyak rencana mengerikan disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

**Author note ; PLEASE READ THIS.**

Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan FF ini. mianhae, jika sebagian dari kalian merasa kecewa karena aku yang terlalu mengulur waktu atas updatenya FF ini atau merasa aku yg ingkar janji :')

Sekitar dua hari yg lalu, aku dapat pelanggaran Guidelines dari FFN. Aku gak tau itu pelanggaran macam apa, tapi gara2 pelanggaran itu aku gak bisa mengakses akunku sendiri selama lebih dari 48 jam setelah aku update FF TAKE THIS PAIN. Beberapa author juga gak bisa akses review yg masuk, termasuk aku. Tapi masalah pada akunku itu ternyata lebih parah dari mereka. Aku gak bisa akses email FFN, doc manager dan manage stories di FFN yg mengakibatkan aku gak bisa upload dokumen FF ini dan update FF ini juga.

Aku terkena langgaran Guidelines dari Rate FF ku. Padahal, pernahkah aku buat FF dengan rate M atau FF yg isinya konten dewasa? NEVER. Selama ini, SEMUA FF ku itu ratenya antara K atau T aja alias genrenya SELALU brothership or family. Aku bener2 kecewa dan marah banget saat itu. Tapi, salah satu temenku yg author juga bantu aku dan aku akhirnya keluar dari problem ini.

Tapi, ada satu masalah lain. Aku masih tetep gak bisa akses review yg masuk dari kalian :') review kalian itu SEMUANYA MASUK kok, tapi mungkin masih pending ke akun emailku. Jadi, kalau kalian review disini juga bakal tetep masuk kok, Cuma mungkin masih gak bisa dibaca. Katanya juga mungkin baru bisa dibacanya setelah lewat dari 12 jam paling lamanya.

Aku susah banget buat move on dari FFN. Kalau aku pindah ke AFF atau WP juga beberapa readers complain karna ada yg gak bisa caranya review disana. Jadi, aku bakal berusaha semaksimal mungkin utk stay di FFN.

Jadi, sebelumnya aku minta maaf sebesar2nya sama kalian. Aku emang author pemalas yg jarang update tapi aku gak pernah biarkan satupun FFku terlantar gitu aja kok. Please, keep my promises.

Terima kasih utk beberapa readers yg udah PM aku dan ngasih masukan juga ya. Maaf udah baca curhatanku yg gak jelas ini hehe.

Last, mind to review?


	20. Chapter 20

**Title : The Puzzle and The Chance**

**Chapter : 19 of …**

**Author : Ara**

**FB : Ara Resyara**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Brothership, and Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun / Zhao Gui Xian**

** Kim Kibum as Park Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo**

** Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

**And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mi**_**ne**_**. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Ketika topeng harus dipasangkan tertukar, ketika kedua saudara sedarah harus membohongi diri mereka masing-masing dan saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Life is like a Puzzle who give us thousand Chance to arrange it.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mi**_**ne**_**. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE. **_**Ne**_**ed Review, please?^^**

.

.

.

.

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

.

.

.

.

Younghwan menggenggam tangan dingin Kyuhyun dan meyakinkannya kembali. "Jika kau pernah membuat suatu kesalahpahaman dengan kembaranmu itu, sepertinya kita masih bisa menyelesaikannya. _Appa_ akan membantumu, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Di lain hatinya, ia tiba-tiba merindukan Changmin. Ia merindukan New York dan keluarga angkatnya disana.

Tapi setelah ia kembali memikirkannya, mengapa ia harus kembali ke keluarga angkatnya ketika ia sendiri masih memiliki keluarga kandungnya?

"_Jebal_, Kyuhyun-ah… setelah tiba di Seoul, kita bisa langsung mengurus kepindahan sekolahmu, identitasmu, dan membenarkan posisimu di keluarga Park."

Keluarga?

Park?

Benar, itu benar. Dirinya adalah seorang Park Kyuhyun. Seorang Kyuhyun yang menyandang marga keluarga Park.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. Ia sudah mengambil keputusannya sekarang.

"Ayo kita pulang, _Appa_…"

Younghwan tersenyum lebar dan membawa Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Kajja, Kyuhyun-ah… Seoul sudah menunggu kita."

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu saling berpelukan, kemudian mereka pergi dari café itu. Younghwan lalu memesan taksi untuk kembali menuju bandara bersama Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada yang tahu, dibalik senyuman Younghwan tersimpan banyak rencana mengerikan disana.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 19**

.

.

.

.

.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Cuaca masih terbilang cukup cerah untuk Osaka hari ini. dan saat-saat sepertinya memang cocok untuk dihabiskan bersantai di rumah bersama keluarga atau sekedar bersenang-senang dengan kerabat bahkan teman.

Namun, cuaca cerah itu tidak menyenangkan hati Donghae saat ini. Lokasinya saat ini masih tidak terlalu jauh dari bandara, namun pikirannya telah mengelana cukup jauh tentang apa yang telah terjadi saat ini.

Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun.

Adik bungsunya.

"Aarghh!" Donghae mengacak kasar rambutnya. Ia benar-benar menyalahkan dirinya saat ini karena masih sulit menemukan pergerakan Kyuhyun. Kemana adiknya itu pergi, Donghae masih belum mengetahuinya. Sialnya, ia semakin mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika menyadari bahwa ponsel adiknya masih berada padanya.

Donghae mencengkeram tangannya sendiri. Ia merasa bersalah saat ini karena masih tak kunjung menemukan Kyuhyun. Tadinya, ia masih berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun masih berada tidak cukup jauh dari bandara meski kenyataannya Donghae juga tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

Hampir saja Donghae akan mengeluarkan seluruh kekesalannya ketika ponsel miliknya berdering. Melihat nama yang muncul di layarnya, ia cepat-cepat mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Aku belum menemukannya…"

Donghae bisa sedikit merilekskan dirinya sendiri ketika ia justru mendengar suara sang ibu di seberang, bukan suara Jungsoo yang ia kira meneleponnya.

Setelah berbincang sebentar. Akhirnya panggilan tersebut terputus. Donghae menghela nafas panjang.

"Tuhan, tolong lindungi Kyuhyun…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hanya aku yang tidak tahu apapun disini… HANYA AKU! _WAEYO_?!"

Pelayan Lee tak sanggup lebih lama melihat tuan mudanya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ia pun hanya bisa menunduk dan berusaha keras menahan air matanya. Mengetahui Kibum yang telah membongkar semua hal tabu yang pernah tertutup, membuat pelayan Lee ikut merasa berdosa karena ia juga yang membantu menutup semua ini. semua yang pernah terjadi, lalu menghilang. Seolah bumi telah menelannya hingga seluruh isi dunia tidak tahu.

"_Ahjussi_… adikku dibunuh… dia telah dibunuh, _ahjussi_… bahkan seekor harimau saja tidak mampu memakan anaknya sendiri. Tapi mengapa ada orang seperti _Appa_ di dunia ini? _Appa_ telah merencanakan kematiannya sejak kejadian ledakan itu… _Wae_? Apa salah adikku?!"

Kibum mendekat kearah pelayannya, ia mencengkeram keras kerah kemeja pria paruh baya itu. "Kau juga ikut menyembunyikan ini, _ahjussi_… padahal aku sangat mempercayaimu sejak lama. Selama ini aku hidup dengan menanam kebencian padanya, Hae _hyung_, Jungsoo _hyung_ bahkan aku membenci ibuku sendiri dan menyakitinya…"

"The Key hanyalah sebuah gelar palsu. Karena itu membuat keluargaku sendiri seperti ini, hidup dalam kegelapan dunia dan menelan semua kesengsaraan. Hidup dalam pria keparat seperti _Appa_… bahkan aku sendiri merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri, _Ahjussi_… aku merasa kotor karena darah pria brengsek itu mengalir pada diriku sendiri… hiks… _ahjussi_, eotteoke?"

Pelayan Lee hanya pasrah ketika remaja itu sedikit mengguncang tubuhnya. Ia tidak berniat untuk melawan, dan sengaja membiarkan Kibum mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya.

"Orang yang harusnya kubenci adalah _Appa_. PRIA ITU YANG HARUSNYA KUBENCI!"

_**BRAAK!**_

"Tuan muda Kibum… tolong hentikan, saya mohon…"

Pria bermarga Lee yang sudah mengabdikan diri pada keluarga Park dengan statusnya sebagai pelayan itu terus menerus mengikuti langkah kaki tuan mudanya. Kibum, tentu saja yang masih sibuk di ruang kerja di kamar pribadi ayahnya itu.

Ya, Kibum sudah berada di tempat itu selama dua jam lamanya. Ia yang telah mengetahui semuanya, segala hal yang kini menjadi hal tabu dan mengerikan perihal keluarganya. Semua kejahatan milik ayahnya yang akhirnya berhasil terbongkar, dan sebuah kenyataan dimana ia harus menenggak pil kepahitan tentang kebenaran Kyuhyun dan ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Sebuah kenyataan tentang pembunuhan berencana yang pernah direncanakan oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri, Park Younghwan kepada adiknya sekaligus saudara kembarnya. Dan setelah mengetahui hal itu, Kibum benar-benar tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa muak, jijik, dan segala benci yang ia rasakan.

Benar, Kibum sudah sangat benci. Rasa itu tumbuh dan mengakar kuat kepada sang ayah yang begitu kejam.

"Tuan muda, anda tidak harus melakukan semua ini dan—"

Kibum menatap datar pelayan Lee, matanya yang masih tergenang air mata dan perasaannya yang memanas tampak jelas disana.

"Aku harus menemukannya, _ahjussi_. Aku harus mengumpulkan semua bukti ini!"

Kibum kemudian dengan cepat kembali melihat isi email di laptop ayahnya itu, sebuah email yang menjadi bukti kuat tentang kejahatan ayahnya.

_**Tidak perlu khawatir, tuan. Semua berita yang simpang siur di kalangan publik rendahan itu akan saya blokir dan hilangkan agar tidak mengganggu anda. Dan juga, kejadian itu sudah berlalu selama hampir 12 tahun lamanya. Mengapa anda masih khawatir akan hal itu, tuan?**_

Kibum membaca ulang pesan singkat itu. Sebuah pesan yang masuk ke email ayahnya, dan sebuah balasan yang dikirimkan oleh ayahnya juga. Kedua pesan yang sempat membuat Kibum sangat shock beberapa menit yang lalu.

_**Baiklah. Oh Dajung-ssi, aku tidak takut terhadap apapun. Tapi ini berkaitan dengan bocah sial itu. Aku rasa dia masih hidup. Bisakah kau temukan dia sekarang? Hidup atau mati, bawa bocah itu padaku. Jika ia masih hidup, maka kasus itu akan kembali terbuka. Aku tidak mau jatuh pada kasusku sendiri sebagai pelaku utama dari ledakan Seoul International Hospital itu.**_

Kibum membekap mulutnya sendiri sekarang, menahan segala rasa sesak yang menyeruak di dadanya. Hatinya terasa sakit, sangat sakit ketika membaca ulang kedua email itu. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, ia segera mengambil screenshot email itu dan memasukkan riwayat pengiriman pesan dan datanya ke ponselnya.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Kibum segera bangkit kembali dan berniat untuk mencari bukti lainnya di lemari buku serta loker-loker data perusahaan ayahnya. Ia masih ingin mencari, Kibum masih ingin menemukan hal-hal tabu yang tersimpan selama 12 tahun lamanya ini.

_Bruk!_

Namun ketika Kibum melangkahkan kakinya, tubuhnya justru oleng hingga ia jatuh terduduk. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat karena tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan kepalanya kian terasa berat.

"Tuan muda, jangan paksakan diri anda. Saya khawatir anda akan jatuh sakit." Pelayan Lee dengan sigap membantu Kibum untuk kembali berdiri dengan menahan bahunya.

Masih dengan mata yang terpejam, ia kembali berkata, "Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku sakit adalah perbuatan pria yang kupanggil _Appa_ selama delapan belas tahun ini. Pria yang membuatku menyesal karena pernah dilahirkan di dunia ini."

"Dia… orang yang lebih tega untuk menghancurkan keluarganya sendiri dan nyaris membunuh adikku. Dan aku… aku kini merasa bodoh dengan diriku sendiri yang sudah membenci adikku, kedua kakakku dan ibuku. Aku satu-satunya tokoh yang tidak mengetahui segala yang pernah terjadi selama ini, _ahjussi_…"

Pelayan Lee menatap sendu remaja Park itu, seolah ia dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang sama.

"Maafkan saya, tuan muda… saya tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk anda dan—"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, _ahjussi_. Asalkan kau melepaskanku dan biarkan aku yang bodoh ini untuk mencoba menyelamatkan keluargaku yang sudah hancur ini. tolong biarkan aku, _ahjussi_… aku mohon. Kau hanya perlu diam, anggap saja semua yang sudah kulihat dan kuketahui ini tidak pernah ada. Dan tolong setelah ini, bereskan ruangan ini."

Pelayan Lee melepaskan pegangannya dari bahu Kibum. "Baiklah, tuan muda. Saya akan membantu anda mulai sekarang."

Kibum tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya ia merasakan sedikit kelegaan karena ada satu orang yang berada di pihaknya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak menyukai sayuran?"

Seseorang yang ditegur karena telah sengaja menyingkirkan mentimun dari piring makannya itu hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak menyukai sayuran, Kyuhyun-ah."

Pria itu, Park Younghwan hanya menggeleng maklum dengan senyum bijaknya. Sedangkan remaja yang duduk didepannya hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Younghwan sendiri yang memutuskan untuk membawa Kyuhyun yang sudah ditemukannya di bandara beberapa saat yang lalu di sebuah restoran yang terkenal di kota Osaka itu. Sepasang ayah dan anak itu masih memutuskan untuk menetap sebentar di Osaka sebelum akhirnya mereka akan membeli tiket penerbangan ke Seoul.

Seoul? Ya, kota Seoul. Kyuhyun yang akhirnya sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti ayahnya pulang ke Seoul, Kyuhyun yang akhirnya sudah mengiyakan bujukan sang ayahnya, Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa untuk menolak permintaan ayahnya. Serta Kyuhyun yang begitu merindukan ayahnya. Sang ayah yang tidak dijumpainya selama 12 tahun terakhir dalam hidupnya.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu kau tidak menyukai sayuran. Kau sama seperti Kibum, ya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum ringan. "_Aniya_, _appa_. Bummie _hyung_ justru menyukai sayuran sejak kecil."

"Ah, _mianhae_. _Appa_ sungguh tidak tahu tentang hal itu, bahkan aku juga tidak tahu kesukaan anak-anakku sendiri. Kau pasti merasa kecewa pada seorang ayah yang benar-benar payah ini."

Melihat sang _Appa_ yang justru terdiam, Kyuhyun jadi serba salah. "Tidak masalah, _appa_. Kita nanti akan tinggal serumah dengan Bummie _hyung_, bukan? Mulai saat itu pula, nanti aku dan Bummie _hyung_ akan menceritakan apa yang _Appa_ belum ketahui."

Younghwan tersenyum, kemudian ia meraih tangan anaknya itu. "Terimakasih karena telah mempercayai _Appa_ kembali, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum hangat. Ia menepuk pelan tangan ayahnya. "Bukankah kita berjanji untuk memulai semuanya dari awal? Jadi, _Appa_ tidak perlu lagi khawatir."

Kemudian keduanya melanjutkan makan siang mereka dengan diselingi obrolan ringan. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang larut dalam kehangatan kasih sayang ayahnya.

"Oh ya, aku sudah memesan tiket penerbangan ke Seoul hari ini juga. Keberangkatannya masih sekitar satu jam lagi. Jadi setelah ini, kita akan kembali lagi ke bandara."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, ia hanya mengiyakan saja. "Tapi, aku tidak membawa kartu identitasku bahkan aku hanya membawa ransel dengan beberapa pakaian saja. Bahkan ponselku masih tertinggal di Donghae _hyung_ dan— astaga!"

"Ada apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun meringis, ia melupakan sesuatu.

"Aku yakin _eomma_, Hae _hyung_ dan Jungsoo _hyung_ mencariku karena aku menghilang dari bandara."

"Bukankah kau memang sengaja melarikan diri dari mereka?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Memang benar, Kyuhyun melarikan diri dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan ayahnya. Hingga ia mendengar semuanya dan… Kyuhyun memang merasa sangat kecewa dan sakit hati pada ibu dan kedua kakaknya yang menyembunyikan semua hal yang tidak ia ketahui.

Ya, hatinya sangat sakit. Dan Kyuhyun lelah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang penuh ketidaktahuan dari semua hal yang harusnya ia ketahui.

"Apakah ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menggeleng. Kini ia benar-benar menguatkan keputusannya untuk kembali ke Seoul. Kembali ke rumahnya, tinggal bersama ayahnya dan tinggal bersama saudara kembarnya. Itu tidak buruk, pikirnya.

"Tenang saja, Kyu. _Appa_ sudah berjanji untuk membuatkanmu identitas yang tetap, mengembalikanmu ke daftar anggota keluarga kita, menyekolahkanmu, dan hal terpentingnya adalah mengembalikan marga Park padamu. Jadi, lupakanlah semua hal yang membuatmu berat, _arraseo_?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk. "Aku percaya padamu, _Appa_."

Younghwan tersenyum puas. "Baiklah, bagaimana dengan bandara? Kita harus segera kesana karena Seoul menunggu kita."

Sontak saja, Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias."_Kajja_, _appa_! Aku sudah sangat merindukan Bummie _hyung_."

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum memukul pelan bahunya yang terasa sangat pegal. Ia masih berkutat di ruangan ayahnya, membuat isi kamar dan ruang kerja itu berantakan. Kibum memang tidak ingin melewatkan satu jengkalpun dari kamar ayahnya.

"Tuan muda, saya rasa anda harus istirahat dulu."

Kibum menggeleng cepat. "Aku harus menemukan bukti kuat lainnya. Aku tahu pasti masih banyak yang _Appa_ sembunyikan disini. Masih banyak hal yang terkubur dan yang belum aku ketahui."

Pelayan Lee hanya menghela nafas karena majikan termudanya itu masih saja keras kepala. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang ia khawatirkan karena sebenarnya Tuan besarnya sendiri sedang pergi ke Osaka. Namun, ia tetap saja merasa khawatir karena melihat Kibum yang begitu kacau.

"Baiklah, tuan muda. Saya akan pergi ke dapur dulu. Jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu, silahkan panggil saya."

Sebagai jawabannya, Kibum mengangguk sekilas. Namun matanya tetap mawas mencari-cari 'sesuatu' diantara banyaknya isi lemari buku milik ayahnya.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, ia menemukan 'sesuatu' lainnya lagi.

"_Ige mwoya_?"

Kibum menarik sebuah amplop yang tersembunyi dibawah himpitan lemari buku. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengeluarkan amplop yang sudah terlihat usang itu.

Perlahan, ia menarik isi dari amplop itu yang ternyata hanya beberapa lembar kertas didalamnya.

"Surat keterangan dari Seoul International Hospital. Aish."

Kibum mendesah kesal karena yang ditemukannya hanya surat biasa.

Tetapi kemudian matanya memicing membaca kepala surat itu.

"Seoul International Hospital?"

Kibum mebaca isi surat itu. Ia membacanya dengan perlahan, mencoba meresapi setiap kata dan kalimat kedokteran yang ia tidak mengerti. Namun Kibum terus membaca.

"_Congenital Heart Defects_. Park Kyuhyun."

Bibir Kibum bergetar menggumamkan nama itu, nama adiknya. Serta nama penyakit yang tertera di kertas itu. Barulah Kibum ketahui bahwa surat itu berisi tentang diagnosa penyakit dari rumah sakit. Tidak mengerti dengan istilah itu, Kibum bergegas mengambil ponselnya dan melakukan pencarian internet tentang penyakit itu.

**Congenital Heart Defects adalah penyakit jantung bawaan atau bisa disebut juga penyakit jantung lemah. ****Penyakit ini muncul ketika si bayi masih dalam kandungan dengan keadaan yang kurang sempurna di bagian jantung. Hal ini terjadi karena terdapat kebocoran jantung saat pembentukan jantung sewaktu masih dalam janin. Hal tersebut yang menjadikan bayi menderita penyakit jantung bawaan, maksudnya bawaan tersebut adalah penyakit atau ketidak sempurnaan jantung sewaktu masih dalam kandungan.**

_PRAK!_

"Tidak. Ini pasti bohong."

Kibum menjatuhkan ponselnya. Kemudian ia langsung berlari ke luar rumah sambil membawa amplop dan surat-surat itu.

Satu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini yaitu ia harus menemukan rujukan serta arsip dari hasil diagnosa ini dengan mendatangi langsung rumah sakitnya.

Dalam hitungan menit, Kibum sudah menghentikan sebuah taksi yang kebetulan melintas di depannya. Dan dengan tergesa-gesa juga, ia segera masuk kedalam taksi.

"Antarkan aku ke Seoul International Hospital. _Palliwa,_ _ahjussi_."

"_M-mwo_?" supir itu menengok, menatap Kibum aneh.

"Seoul International Hospital, _ahjussi_." Dengan sabar, Kibum mengulang nama rumah sakit itu.

"Maaf, tuan. Apa anda tidak salah? Rumah sakit itu sudah tidak ada lagi sekarang."

"_Mwo_?! Apa maksudmu, _ahjussi_? Rumah sakit ini tentu saja ada, karena aku mempunyai surat keterangan dari rumah sakit itu dan—"

Supir yang nampaknya berusia diatas 35 tahun itu menghela nafas. "Tuan, rumah sakit International Seoul memang pernah ada, namun sekarang rumah sakit itu tidak lagi beroperasi karena rumah sakit itu hancur karena sebuah ledakan hebat 12 tahun yang lalu. Pemerintah juga tidak berencana membangun kembali rumah sakit itu pasca kejadian yang merenggut banyak nyawa itu."

Kibum terpaku di tempatnya. Bahkan ia tidak lagi membalas penjelasan supir taksi itu. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga membuat amplop di genggamannya itu kusut.

"_Mi-mianhae_, _ahjussi_. Sepertinya saya salah. Saya tidak jadi pergi." Kibum membungkuk singkat pada supir itu dan segera pergi.

Dengan langkah gontai, Kibum kini hanya berjalan tanpa arah. Ia berjalan, dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Bahkan ketika ia tidak sengaja menabrak beberapa orang, Kibum hanya diam saja.

'_Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan ledakan itu? Ledakan rumah sakit itu, yang menjadi awal kehancuran keluargaku sendiri. Kau bodoh, Kibum.'_

Kibum menahan sesaknya. Ia jadi teringat dengan pertemuannya dengan Donghae, beberapa hari silam. Saat dimana Donghae yang menceritakan semua hal yang pernah terjadi, dan saat dimana ia justru tidak mempercayai semua kenyataan itu.

"_**Appa pernah bilang padaku suatu hal, sebelum semua ini terjadi. Kau tahu bukan jika Kyuhyun sakit parah saat dibawa ke rumah sakit kala itu?"**_

"_**Aku tahu, namun aku juga kurang tahu penyakit apa yang diderita olehnya. Apa hubungannya dengan itu?"**_

"_**Appa tidak mau jika pemilik gelar The Key nantinya akan menjadi sosok yang sakit-sakitan. Sehingga, Appa memilih untuk menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dan memberikan gelar itu padaku hingga detik ini."**_

"_**Gelar The Key merupakan sendi utama perusahaan Appa, The Key juga adalah posisi yang lebih penting dan lebih istimewa daripada posisi CEO sekalipun. Gelar tersebut diciptakan oleh Harabeoji untuk perusahaan keluarganya secara turun temurun. Sebelumnya, Appa sendiri yang memegang gelar tersebut. Setelah Appa menikah, Appa ingin mewariskannya pada putranya, hanya kepada anak lelakinya. Ketika akhirnya Appa dikaruniai anak lelaki dari Eomma, Appa hanya ingin gelar tersebut jatuh pada si bungsu."**_

Kibum jatuh terduduk di keramaian alun-alun kota itu. Berulang kali ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang sesak ketika pembicaraannya dengan Donghae itu terulang kembali.

"Bodoh… aku memang bodoh…"

"_**Kita hanya perlu bersatu, Kibummie. Appa yang sudah menyebabkan uri Kyuhyunnie hampir tewas dalam tragedi mengerikan itu. Appa juga yang membuat puluhan bahkan ratusan orang tidak berdosa meregang nyawa, dalam kejadian meledaknya rumah sakit itu! bahkan, Appa juga yang membuat kita seperti ini. Pecah! Our families was broken!"**_

"_**Kau juga harus menderita karenanya, menjadi sosok orang lain dan menjadi otak emas perusahaan Appa! Tidak sadarkah kau, Kibummie? Kau telah menjadi budaknya selama ini. Kau menjadi budak Appa selama sebelas tahun ini! Dan aku tidak mau lagi kau yang seperti ini… jebalyo…"**_

"_**Hyung, sebelumnya kau bilang Appa hanya dicurigai sebagai orang yang terlibat menjadi dalang dibalik kasus meledaknya Seoul International Hospital. Appa hanya dicurigai, dan ia belum ditetapkan sebagai pelaku. Jadi, aku belum berhak untuk berpindah pihak padamu dan menjadi pihak yang kontra bagi Appa-ku sendiri."**_

Kibum semakin terlihat kacau ketika ia mengingatnya lagi, kini ia menangis diam ditengah keramaian kota Seoul itu tanpa ada orang-orang yang berniat menghampirinya.

"_**Sebelumnya, kau bilang Appa hanya dicurigai sebagai orang yang terlibat menjadi dalang dibalik kasus meledaknya Seoul International Hospital. Appa hanya dicurigai, dan ia belum ditetapkan sebagai pelaku! Jadi, aku belum berhak untuk berpindah pihak padamu dan menjadi pihak yang kontra bagi Appa-ku sendiri."**_

"_**Kibummie… tidak. Aku tidak mau. Kau tidak boleh… kau… hentikan itu, kumohon. Aku tidak mau kau memaksakan dirimu seperti ini. aku tidak mau menjadi seorang kakak yang bodoh bagimu. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan Kyuhyun, aku tidak mau kau—"**_

"AARGHHH!"

Kibum meluapkan segalanya. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya. Bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan suara tangis dan semua rasa sesaknya yang membuat beberapa orang yang lalu lalang disana menatapnya aneh, hingga menatapnya iba.

"A-aku menyesal… aku menyesal… Donghae _hyung_… hiks… ternyata semua ini memang benar. Semua yang kau katakan itu benar…"

Kibum kini menyadari semuanya. Ya, semua yang pernah terjadi 12 tahun yang lalu itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Kyuhyun. Ah, bahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bersalah. Kyuhyun lah korban sebenarnya, yang menjadi target utama pembunuhan berencana yang dilakukan ayahnya sendiri.

Bahkan termasuk dengan gelar The Key, serta tentang dirinya yang dipaksa untuk menjadi Park Kyuhyun dan mengubah identitasnya. Semuanya memang sudah direncanakan ayahnya, dan memang sebuah rencana yang sangat jahat.

"Hei, nak? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kibum menangis semakin kencang, hingga beberapa orang yang mulai mendekatinya dan menanyakan keadaannya. Namun Kibum tetap menangis, memukulkan tangannya ke tanah, atau bahkan memukul dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak.

"Kyu… _mi-mianhae_… maafkan aku… Kyuhyun… _mianhae_…"

Ya, Kyuhyun memang tidak bersalah. Semua ini salah ayahnya. Dan Kibum merasa bodoh karena telah membenci saudara kembarnya sendiri itu ketika mereka sempat bertemu di Jepang.

Kibum terus menangis dan berteriak. Ia terlalu shock untuk mengetahui semua kenyataan mengerikan ini di usia mudanya. Ketika ia mencoba untuk bangun, kepalanya terasa berat lalu kegelapan menenggelamkan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu jika langit Jepang akan seindah ini."

Kyuhyun memandang jendela pesawat itu dengan kagum. Sesekali, mulutnya mengoceh tentang hal-hal ringan seperti ketinggian udara, awan, burung, dan sebagainya.

"Kita sudah melewati Jepang, Kyuhyun-ah."

"_Jinjjayo_?"

Ya, Kyuhyun dan Younghwan akhirnya duduk bersama di satu pesawat menuju penerbangan yang sama, Seoul. Mereka sudah berangkat sekitar 90 menit yang lalu.

"Perjalanan Osaka ke Seoul itu cukup cepat, Kyu. Waktu yang ditempuh hanya satu jam 45 menit saja."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Aku jadi merindukan Kibum _hyung_. Aku tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengannya, dan menyelesaikan semua kesalah pahaman antara aku dan dia."

"Salah paham? Tentang apa?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, ia jadi bingung dimana ia harus memulai.

"Ceritanya panjang, _Appa_."

.

.

.

.

"_**Saengil chukkahamnida.. saengil chukkahamnida.. saranghaneun uri Bummie, saranghaneun uri Kyunnie.. saengil chukkahamnidaaaa.." teriak Park Donghae mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Bocah laki-laki yang berumur 2 tahun lebih tua dari si kembar itu kemudian meniup teropetnya dengan keras dan mengakhirinya dengan tepukan keras. **_

_** "Kau berisik fishy hyung." Koor si kembar bersamaan. Aksen cadel si kembar pada huruf "R" terdengar sangat dipaksakan agar tidak terdengar huruf "L" pada mulut mereka. Terdengar menggemaskan untuk anak seusia mereka.**_

_** "Iya, sebenarnya aku heran siapa yang ulangtahun disini. Kaulah yang paling heboh disini, Hae-ya." Jungsoo ikut menimpali sambil menurunkan topi ikan nemo yang dipakai Donghae.**_

_** "Aigoo.. aku ini sedang menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun itu untuk kalian huh menyebalkaaann. Kalian ini sedang dinyanyikan oleh calon penyanyi terkenal tahu!" Donghae refeks memajukan mulutnya.**_

_** "Hahaha kau seperti ikan, Hae" Jungsoo terkikik geli melihat Donghae.**_

_** "Memang dia ikan, Jungsoo hyung" sahut Kibum**_

_** "Aniyo, dia bukan ikan tapi Hae hyung adalah Fish." balas Kyuhyun**_

_** "Bukan Kyunnie, Fish itu adalah sesuatu yang berwarna merah muda yang ada dalam sepotong Sushi." Kibum tersenyum seolah-olah jawabannya benar. **_

_** "Lho, bukannya Fish itu ikan ya? Eh, kayanya bukan deh. Kyu lupa apa bahasa inggrisnya ikan, yang jelas bukan Fish jawabannya. Mungkin jawabannya Horse."**_

_** "Enak saja, hyung ini seperti Nemo yang lucu tahu! Kenapa kalian jadi memperdebatkan ikan?" elak Donghae**_

_** "NAH!" si kembar kembali memadukan suaranya menjadi satu sambil menunjuk wajah Donghae.**_

_** "Apa sih kalian? Main tunjuk-tunjuk wajahku saja, huh tidak sopan,"**_

_** "Baru saja Hae Hyung mengakui wajahnya mirip dengan Nemo. Berarti Hae hyung mirip dengan ikan." Celetuk Kibum.**_

_** "Mworago? Aisshh."**_

Kibum membuka matanya, meredam sesaat rasa nyeri tajam yang menyerang kepalanya ketika memori lama itu mengayun lembut mengitari pikirannya sekarang. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah objek yang menempel di dinding. Ia memperhatikannya begitu lekat.

Tanggal 2 Februari, pukul 17.47

Kibum menatap kosong sekelilingnya. Sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih, dengan bau khas obat-obatan yang tercium kuat di hidungnya. Kibum tidak bodoh dengan dimanakah dirinya sekarang. Dan ia juga tidak melupakan bagaimana ia bisa terdampar di tempat ini.

Bahkan, Kibum juga tidak melupakan satu hal tentang ia yang sudah sadarkan diri sejak dua jam yang lalu dan berdiam diri selama satu jam setelahnya.

Remaja yang akan berusia 18 tahun itu menghela nafas kecil. Matanya dengan cepat beralih menuju pandangan lainnya. Baginya, terlalu menyakitkan untuk melihat kalender. Apalagi, ketika Kibum tahu benar bahwa umurnya akan bertambah pada esok hari.

_Ceklek._

"Tuan muda?"

Seseorang datang, dan Kibum mengenal dengan baik pemilik suara itu.

"Ya Tuhan, apakah tuan muda baik-baik saja? Saya sangat terkejut ketika pihak rumah sakit menghubungi saya dan mereka menceritakan—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Lee _ahjussi_."

Orang itu, pelayan Lee hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Ia bisa sedikit lega dengan kondisi tuan mudanya itu.

"Baru saja dokter mengatakan bahwa tuan muda sempat tidak sadarkan diri selama dua jam. Maafkan saya karena telat datang kesini, tuan muda. Pihak rumah sakit baru memberitahu saya ketika anda sudah sadarkan diri. Jadi, saya langsung kesini namun saya terjebak macet selama satu jam." Pelayan Lee menunduk, ia merasa telah gagal menjaga tuan mudanya tersebut.

"Oh ya, tuan muda. Dokter juga sudah memberi tahu bahwa anda hanya terkena dehidrasi dan kelelahan ekstrim, memberikan izin bahwa tuan muda sudah boleh dipulangkan."

Kibum mengangguk paham, ia juga mulai pasrah ketika beberapa suster dan seorang dokter masuk ke ruangannya untuk melepas infuse, dan mengurus hal lainnya.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Kibum sudah keluar dari ruang kamar rawat yang meyiksanya selama tiga jam itu. Langkahnya dituntun oleh pelayan Lee dengan hati-hati, karena pria paruh baya itu tahu jika Kibum masih cukup lemas untuk berjalan sendiri.

Sesampainya di mobil, keduanya hanya diam. Pelayan Lee yang fokus dengan jalanan, serta Kibum yang memandang jendela mobil dengan pandangan kosong.

Beruntung dengan perjalanan yang cukup lancar, keduanya tiba di kediaman Park. Kibum masih tidak menolak untuk dipapah hingga melewati gerbang dan sampai didepan pintu.

_Ceklek._

"Ah, Kibum. Aku sungguh khawatir padamu. Kau darimana saja, nak?"

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya, ia terkejut. Bahkan sangat-sangat terkejut karena mengetahui ayahnya telah pulang dari Osaka. Untuk sesaat, Kibum lupa jarak antar Osaka dan Seoul memang tidak membutuhkan waktu lama.

Namun, satu hal yang membuat Kibum semakin terkejut seolah ia dapat merasakan seluruh sendi di tubuhnya melemas adalah seseorang yang datang menghampiri di belakang punggung ayahnya.

_Deg._

"Kibum _hyung_?"

Ia mengenal dengan baik siapa pemilik suara yang lembut itu. Bahkan ia sangat meyakini bahwa matanya tidak kabur atau mengalami halusinasi. Kibum tahu benar siapa sosok itu.

Tentu saja, orang yang selama ini bergelut di pikirannya.

"K-kyuhyun?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Bocoran utk next chap:

"_**Kau bodoh, Kyu. KAU BENAR-BENAR BODOH! || "Tidak bisakah kita memulai kembali dari awal dan melupakan semua ini, hyung?" || "Eomma, barusan ada seseorang yang menghubungiku. Dari suaranya, ia sangat mirip seperti Kibum namun kemudian ia mematikan teleponnya." ||"Biarkan… ukh… biarkan a-aku yang… mengganti posisinya.. akh… bunuh saja aku, Appa…" || "Appa, apakah kau tahu? jika saja Tuhan memberiku satu permintaan, maka aku sangat ingin agar Tuhan mencabut nyawaku sesegera mungkin setelah Tuhan mengambil nyawa Kibum hyung. Karena aku akan menemaninya, dan tidak akan membuatnya merasa sendiri di surga nanti." || "K-kau membunuh kedua anak kita, Younghwan… k-kau…" ||**_

.

.

.

A/N : YAYY aku selesai dari penderitaan ujian praktikum selama sebulan penuh -_- mianhae, karna udah menunggu utk waktu yg gak sebentar sama FF menyebalkan ini haha. But, aku tepatin janjiku untuk update segera setelah aku selesai uprak. Jadi, jeongmal gamsahamnida buat kalian readersku tercinta yg udah sabar banget nunggu author paling malas dan paling menyebalkan ini :')

Daaaaannnn aku sengaja buat chapter ini FULL sama kibum. Tapi tenang aja, next chap aku buat banyaaak banget momen si kembar yg kembali dipersatukan :)

Aku sisakan sekitar dua atau tiga chapter terakhir utk FF ini^^

Daaaannn FF The Outstanding Doctor chapter 8 will coming soon :D

Untuk new readers, new followers, welcome ya^^ aku tunggu review kalian ya :3

LAST, WANNA GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS? ^_^


	21. Chapter 21

**Title : The Puzzle and The Chance**

**Chapter : 20 of …**

**Author : Ara**

**FB : Ara Resyara**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Brothership, and Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun / Zhao Gui Xian**

** Kim Kibum as Park Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo**

** Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

**And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mi**_**ne**_**. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Ketika topeng harus dipasangkan tertukar, ketika kedua saudara sedarah harus membohongi diri mereka masing-masing dan saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Life is like a Puzzle who give us thousand Chance to arrange it.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mi**_**ne**_**. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE. **_**Ne**_**ed Review, please?^^**

.

.

.

.

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

.

.

.

.

.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Kibum sudah keluar dari ruang kamar rawat yang meyiksanya selama tiga jam itu. Langkahnya dituntun oleh pelayan Lee dengan hati-hati, karena pria paruh baya itu tahu jika Kibum masih cukup lemas untuk berjalan sendiri.

Sesampainya di mobil, keduanya hanya diam. Pelayan Lee yang fokus dengan jalanan, serta Kibum yang memandang jendela mobil dengan pandangan kosong.

Beruntung dengan perjalanan yang cukup lancar, keduanya tiba di kediaman Park. Kibum masih tidak menolak untuk dipapah hingga melewati gerbang dan sampai didepan pintu.

_**Ceklek.**_

"Ah, Kibum. Aku sungguh khawatir padamu. Kau darimana saja, nak?"

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya, ia terkejut. Bahkan sangat-sangat terkejut karena mengetahui ayahnya telah pulang dari Osaka. Untuk sesaat, Kibum lupa jarak antar Osaka dan Seoul memang tidak membutuhkan waktu lama.

Namun, satu hal yang membuat Kibum semakin terkejut seolah ia dapat merasakan seluruh sendi di tubuhnya melemas adalah seseorang yang datang menghampiri di belakang punggung ayahnya.

_**Deg.**_

"Kibum _hyung_?"

Ia mengenal dengan baik siapa pemilik suara yang lembut itu. Bahkan ia sangat meyakini bahwa matanya tidak kabur atau mengalami halusinasi. Kibum tahu benar siapa sosok itu.

Tentu saja, orang yang selama ini bergelut di pikirannya.

"K-kyuhyun?"

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 20**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Younghwan merangkul Kibum yang masih terkejut didepannya. Ia kemudian merangkul bahu Kyuhyun juga.

"Bukankah ini suatu keajaiban? Aku bisa melihat anak kembarku kembali bertemu setelah hampir lebih 10 tahun kalian terpisahkan."

Kibum menatap sang adik yang kini jaraknya sudah semakin dekat dengannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

'_**Kau bodoh, Kyu! Kau bodoh!'**_

'_**Appa ingin menjebak kita! Kenapa kau kembali ke Seoul?!'**_

"Kibum _hyung_… a-aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi disini…" Kyuhyun tersenyum lega.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin mengatakan banyak hal padamu. Aku… benar-benar minta maaf atas kesalahpahaman kita saat di Osaka. Aku—"

"Aku membencimu, Kyuhyun."

Ketiga orang itu tergelak mendengar suara yang begitu dingin dari seorang Park Kibum itu.

"A-apa?"

"Aku membencimu, Park Kyuhyun! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Kibum justru masuk kedalam dan pergi ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya. Ia berlari sejauh mungkin.

_**BRAK!**_

Pintu itu terbanting begitu saja oleh angin ketika Kibum keluar. Seakan-akan angin ikut mencegah kepergian Kibum.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ternyata ini cukup sulit. Kibum masih mengeraskan hatinya, sama seperti pertemuan mereka di Jepang.

"Kibum! Park Kibum! Kau mau kemana?!" Younghwan berniat mengejar anak ketiganya itu, namun ditahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan Kibum _hyung_ menenangkan dirinya sendiri dulu, _Appa_."

Younghwan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia kesal, tentu saja.

Ia takut semua rencananya terbongkar. Ya, rencana barunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhk! Uhuk uhuk!"

Kibum semakin terduduk melemas di lantai kamar mandinya. Perutnya benar-benar sakit, setelah insiden kecil 'bertemu kembali dengan saudara kembar', Kibum yang lari kedalam kamarnya merasakan sakit dan mual yang begitu hebat. Ujungnya, ia memuntahkan semua isi dan cairan perutnya di depan kloset.

Ia tahu dengan sangat bahwa tubuhnya memang belum pulih benar. Apalagi ia baru beberapa jam yang lalu pingsan di alun-alun kota, lalu ia dirawat selama dua jam di rumah sakit.

Kibum telah selesai dengan urusannya. Ia sedikit merintih ketika perut bagian kanan bawahnya benar-benar sakit. Apakah ia keracunan? Tapi seingatnya, ia bahkan belum memakan apapun hari ini.

Remaja berusia 17 tahun itu mematut dirinya sendiri didepan cermin.

Wajahnya pucat, kantung matanya kian terlihat.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Kibum menghela nafas. Ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan kedua kakaknya serta sang ibu yang sepertinya masih di Jepang.

"Eomma… Kyuhyun ada disini, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Aku… aku takut. Jungsoo _hyung_… Donghae _hyung_… aku takut… apakah _Appa_ akan menjebak aku dan Kyuhyun, Eomma? Aku takut… _Appa_ akan melukai Kyuhyun. Aku harus bagaimana?"

_**Tok tok tok.**_

"_Hyung_?"

"Kibum _hyung_? Kau didalam, kan? Ini aku, _hyung_."

Kibum cepat-cepat menuju pintu. Ia menyentuh gagang pintu kamarnya.

"Kau… baik-baik saja, kan? Aku… aku benar-benar khawatir padamu."

Kibum sedikit meremas gagang pintunya. Suara di seberang pintu yang beitu lirih dan jelas, membuat hatinya mau tak mau bergetar.

"_**Kau adalah Zhao Guixian. Hanya akulah Park Kyuhyun disini. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau baru sadar kembali dan mengingat semuanya dari amnesiamu itu. Tidak ada hal seperti itu, beberapa saat yang lalu. Paham?"**_

"Kibum _hyung_… ingatanku sudah kembali."

Kibum melepaskan gagang pintu itu. Ia kembali mengingat perkataannya ketika sempat membentak Kyuhyun di hotel Osaka.

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman kita. Bisakah kau buka pintunya?"

"_**APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI PADAMU?! Kau Park Kibum, dan aku yakin dengan pasti! Aku mengingatnya kembali, ya aku telah mengingatnya kembali. Semua ingatanku telah kembali sekarang! Jangan bersikap seperti itu, Bum Hyung. Kau mengerikan!**_

Kibum masih membisu. Ia hanya berdiri di depan pintunya, dan memasang telinganya dengan baik.

'_Kau benar, Kyu. Aku memang mengerikan. '_

'_Kenapa kau kembali ke Seoul, huh?! Kau akan celaka disini! Seharusnya kau menetap di Osaka dan hidup dengan tenang bersama Donghae hyung, Jungsoo hyung dan Eomma disana!'_

Si kembar sulung kemudian duduk bersimpuh didepan pintu itu.

"_**AKU MEMBENCIMU DAN TAKDIR GILA INI! Kenapa harus aku yang terpilih oleh Tuhan untuk menanggung derita ini?! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dan apa yang harus kulakukan pada hidupku sendiri, sebelas tahun ini!"**_

"_**Mengapa harus dirimu? Mengapa takdir begitu kejam mempermainkanku? Mengapa kau harus kembali lagi dan membuat semua ini semakin sulit! WAEYO?!"**_

Kyuhyun mendesah. Kalimat kakaknya saat itu memang menyakitkan, namun ia tetap tidak mengetahui apa maksudnya sampai detik ini.

"Apakah setelah kejadian ledakan itu… aku sudah dianggap mati di keluarga ini? lalu, kau tiba-tiba menjadi seorang Park Kyuhyun? Aku… aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Bisakah kau jelaskan, _hyung_? _Waeyo_?"

Kyuhyun juga ikut duduk didepan pintu itu, ia menyandarkan punggungnya disana.

"Kibum _hyung_… aku belum mati. Aku masih hidup, dan aku ada disini."

"_**Apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu, Hyung? A…apa yang sudah terjadi? Apa yang aku lewatkan selama ini? Katakan padaku, apa yang aku lewatkan?!"**_

"Apa yang telah kulewatkan selama 11 tahun yang begitu sia-sia ini, _hyung_? Kumohon… jelaskan padaku…"

Baik itu Kibum maupun Kyuhyun merasa de javu pada dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun, masih pertanyaan yang sama ketika mereka bertengkar saat di Osaka.

"Bumbum _hyung_, buka pintunya."

Kibum merasa hatinya begitu diremas ketika nama kecilnya disebut itu. Dulu, sang adik memang sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

Namun, Kibum masih diam dengan seribu kata terkunci di bibirnya. Ia hanya mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersandar.

Dan kini, si kembar tanpa mereka tahu masing-masing saling menumpukan beban punggungnya di pintu itu. Namun keduanya belum menumpukan beban di hatinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Dan sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini?"

"_**Seperti yang kau ketahui sekarang, aku harus menjadi seorang Park Kyuhyun. Menjadi orang bodoh, yang seharusnya sudah mati! Selama sebelas tahun ini, aku menghilangkan siapa diriku, aku menghilangkan namaku sendiri, aku membiarkan orang lain memanggilku dengan namamu lalu membuat kedua telingaku tersiksa. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku benar-benar menyedihkan hanya karena orang yang seharusnya sudah tidak lagi menginjakkan kakinya di bumi ini!"**_

Ingatan saat mereka bertengkar beberapa hari silam kembali menghantui keduanya.

"Kalimatmu saat itu benar-benar menyakitkan, _hyung_. Sampai saat ini, kalimatmu itu terus mengelilingi isi otakku. Kau membuatku bersalah, meski aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya salahku."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, mengapa kau harus menjadi seorang Park Kyuhyun dan menggantikan posisiku. Aku hanya ingin membunuh semua ketidaktahuanku saja. Apakah itu salah?"

"Tidak bisakah kita memulai kembali dari awal dan melupakan semua ini, _hyung_?"

Kibum masih tetap di posisinya. Ia terus berdiam diri, dan tidak beranjak untuk membuka pintunya.

"_Appa_ sudah memanggil kita untuk makan malam, _hyung_."

"Keluarlah, _hyung_. Aku berjanji akan membahas hal ini lagi di lain waktu. Tapi, kau harus keluar sekarang. Setidaknya, kau perlu makan malam."

Hening.

Masih tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lagi. Sekali lagi, ini benar-benar sulit.

"Aku tahu kau didalam dan aku tahu kau mendengar suaraku dengan baik. Kami menunggumu di meja makan, Kibum _hyung_."

Hening

Hening

Tidak ada suara lagi,

Kibum beranjak berdiri. Sepertinya, Kyuhyun sudah pergi. Ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Kau bodoh, Kyu. KAU BENAR-BENAR BODOH!

"Ini terlalu rumit untuk kita berdua. Kau tidak akan bisa mengerti, Kyu. Tidak akan bisa…"

.

.

.

.

.

Suara denting sendok dan garpu dengan piring itu menjadi satu-satunya suara yang menggema di meja makan yang luas itu. Kepala keluarga Park beserta si bungsu hanya duduk berdua di meja makan itu. Mereka tidak terlalu banyak berbicara. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, Kyuhyun tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Ia berbicara untuk seperlunya saja dan menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Ia lupa kapan terakhir merasakan kehangatan keluarganya di meja makan ini. masih meja makan yang sama seperti dulu, bahkan barang-barang di rumah itu pun masih tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya susunan dan beberapa barang modern saja yang mengganti fungsinya.

Tepat 12 tahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun merasakannya. Semua kehangatan yang ia rasakan di keluarganya. Ia kini duduk di depan sang ayah. Ya, seharusnya kursi itu diduduki oleh sang kakak tertua. Dan sisanya adalah kursi dirinya, Kibum, dan juga sang ibu.

Lima kursi di meja makan itu hanya terisi dua kursi saja. Kibum masih menolak untuk bergabung dan masih betah untuk mengunci dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun tahu, ini tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan ketika memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul.

Hingga tidak terasa, keduanya telah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka.

"Kau masih ingat dimana kamarmu, bukan?"

Si bungsu sedikit tergagap. Tentu saja ia ingat. Meski berbeda ranjang, dulu ia sekamar dengan Kibum.

"Kibum masih mengurung diri di kamar, _Appa_."

Seakan mengerti, Younghwan mengangguk maklum. "Kibum mungkin memerlukan waktu adaptasi untuk dirinya. Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Saudara kembarmu itu memang sedikit keras kepala, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin memang benar, Kibum butuh waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan emosinya. Lagipula, kami berada di usia remaja yang sedang memasuki masa labil yang ekstrim."

Younghwan terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu, kau tidurlah di kamar sebelah Kibum."

Kamar Donghae. Ah, tentu saja. Kyuhyun mengingatnya.

"_Appa_, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Younghwan meletakkan gelasnya. Ia mencoba untuk tetap memasang wajah tenang jika tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun bertanya soal masalah yang melatar belakangi Kibum."

Kyuhyun menatap lurus sang ayah. Ia ingin menanyakan Kibum, tentu saja. Banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan soal kakaknya.

Namun, di sudut hatinya entah kenapa ia merasa ragu.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. '_Bukan saat yang tepat untuk menanyakannya.'_ Pikirnya.

"Bisakah… aku kembali ke sekolah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menyiapkan kebutuhan yang kau inginkan termasuk dengan pendidikanmu."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri. _'Apa aku akan bersekolah di satu sekolah yang sama dengan Kibum?'_

"Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahumu. Sekolahmu sama dengan Kibum nanti. Liburan musim panas akan berakhir minggu depan, dan saat itu kau bisa mulai bersekolah. Aku akan mengurus semuanya, jangan khawatir."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. "Terima kasih, _Appa_."

"Tapi… maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah. Karena status keanggotaan keluarga kita belum selesai, kau masih harus memakai identitasmu sebelumnya."

"_M-mwo_? Maksud _Appa_, aku harus kembali menjadi Zhao Guixian?" remaja berusia 16 tahun itu merasa kakinya melemas seperti jelly.

"Kibum masih terdaftar di akta pusat penduduk Korea dengan menggunakan namamu."

Kyuhyun meremas ujung bajunya sendiri. Ternyata, ini benar-benar rumit. Semua ini bahkan sulit dimengerti olehnya.

Kibum menjadi seorang Park Kyuhyun.

Dan dirinya yang dulu bernama Zhao Guixian.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku akan menjelaskan soal ini padamu besok pagi. Lebih baik kau beristirahat sekarang. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa panggil pelayan Lee."

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Padahal, dirinya sudah begitu penasaran soal masalah ini.

"Aku mengerti, _Appa_."

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu. Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Rumah yang megah itu juga tidak lagi menunjukkan aktifitas yang begitu kentara.

Malam itu, Kyuhyun tidur di kamar lama milik Donghae. Begitu pula dengan Kibum yang tidur di kamar miliknya. Si kembar telah dipisah, atau lebih tepatnya mereka pisah kamar atas kemauan keras Kibum yang menolak untuk sekamar dengan adiknya sendiri.

Namun malam itu, malam dimana Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah ketidaknyamanan yang begitu besar. Kyuhyun masih berbaring di ranjang lama milik Donghae yang telah lama tak ditempati itu. Ia menatap lurus langit-langit kamar, memikirkan sesuatu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Satu hal yang membuat ia belum juga mendapat rasa kantuknya adalah karena kamar yang ia tempati ini begitu luas, nyaman, sejuk, namun… begitu hampa.

"Ternyata… ini tidak semudah yang aku kira."

Ia kemudian meninggalkan ranjang itu. Menatap kesuluruhan kamar itu. Kamar Donghae yang begitu kental dengan nuansa mobil-mobilan dan sepak bola. Khas anak-anak sekali.

Tentu saja, masih tidak ada yang berubah disana. Kyuhyun memang belum mengetahui semuanya secara tersirat, namun ia begitu yakin bahwa memang sebenarnya Donghae yang terlalu lama meninggalkan kamar ini. Kyuhyun menduga-duga, Donghae pasti meninggalkan ini semua saat ia masih kecil.

Remaja berusia 16 tahun itu mengambil sebuah pigura disana. Sebuah foto keluarganya, ia dan Kibum yang masih berusia 5 tahun, lalu Donghae yang masih berusia 8 tahun serta si sulung yang berusia 10 tahun. Meski hanya foto lama, namun ini adalah sebuah kenangan terakhir yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kejadian 11 tahun yang lalu. Satu-satunya foto yang tidak begitu diingat dengan baik oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Meski ia tidak mengingat semua kenangan masa kecilnya, namun dari foto itu ia bisa menebak betapa bahagianya keluarganya dulu.

'_Hei, kau sombong sekali! Seharusnya kau mentraktirku besok! Aish. Pasti kau senang karena besok kau akan merayakan hari ulang tahunmu di keluargamu yang sebenarnya. Aigoo, menyebalkan sekali. Kau seharusnya disini untuk mentraktirku pizza dan game. Happy birthday, Zhao Guixian."_

Kyuhyun mendapatkan pesan itu 5 menit sebelumnya dari Changmin. Bocah itu benar-benar berniat menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat padanya. Ia tertawa kecil membayangkan Changmin yang mungkin saja merengut karena kesepian di New York.

Ya, sekarang sudah menginjak tanggal 3 Februari. Malam ini, Kyuhyun dan Kibum telah menginjak usia mereka yang ke 17 tahun. _Sweet seventeen_, katanya. Remaja diluar sana pasti membuat dan merayakan sebuah pesta untuk menikmati umur 17 tahun yang katanya begitu manis itu. Namun malam ini, ternyata begitu pahit bagi Kyuhyun.

Ulang tahun keduanya di rumah ini tanpa sang ibu, dan ketiga kakaknya yang merayakannya.

Kyuhyun melangkah kembali kedalam selimutnya, berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda.

'_Selamat ulang tahun juga untukmu, Kibum hyung.'_

Dan itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapnya sebelum benar-benar tenggelam dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enam jam telah berlalu dan sekarang Seoul telah memasuki pukul enam pagi. Ya, pagi yang tidak buruk untuk tanggal tiga Februari ini.

"Biar saya yang jemurkan handuk anda, tuan muda."

Kyuhyun yang baru selesai mengeringkan rambutnya itu sedikit terkejut ketika pelayan Lee berada di belakangnya.

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih, _ahjussi_."

"Tuan muda?"

Kyuhyun memandang heran. "Ada apa, _ahjussi_?"

Pelayan pria yang telah mengabdikan dirinya pada keluarga Park itu tersenyum kecil.

"Tadinya saya ingin membuat hidangan daging yang istimewa di hari ulang tahun anda, tuan muda. Tapi, saya memutuskan untuk memasakkan sup rumput laut khusus anda dan tuan muda Kibum. Saya pikir, sepertinya saya sudah terlalu lama tidak lagi memasakkan hidangan wajib saat ulang tahun tersebut sejak anda pergi. Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Ya, rasanya begitu menyenangkan ketika kau mendapat perhatian seperti itu. Pelayan Lee memang telah bekerja pada keluarganya bahkan sejak si kembar belum lahir.

"Terima kasih, _ahjussi_. Aku tidak keberatan sedikitpun. Aku akan bersiap untuk turun kebawah. Bisakah kau panggil Kibummie _hyung_, _ahjussi_?"

"Akan saya lakukan, tuan muda. Saya permisi dulu."

Kyuhyun kembali berkaca untuk membenarkan rambutnya.

"Hari ini harus menjadi hari yang spesial!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ceklek.**_

"Ya Tuhan, kau mengagetkanku."

"Mengapa pelayan Lee tidak memberitahuku kau akan datang?"

Seorang pria paruh baya yang memasuki ruang kerja Younghwan itu hanya berjalan tanpa ekspresi yang kentara. Pria yang memegang tongkat dari kayu mahoni dengan ukiran emas itu bahkan duduk begitu saja di sofa yang berada di depan Younghwan.

"Apakah ada yang salah jika aku mengunjungi rumah anakku sendiri?"

Younghwan berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

Ya, lelaki berkepala empat itu belum pernah merasakan gugup yang mencekamnya ini. terlebih lagi, rasa gugup itu datang ketika sang ayah tiba-tiba datang mengunjunginya dan tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Dalam hati, Younghwan merutuk akan menghukum pelayan Lee yang sepertinya tidak mengetahui kedatangan Park Jaesuk.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu, _abeoji_?"

"Ternyata desain interior rumahmu masih belum berubah sejak 12 tahun ini. sepertinya kau hanya mengganti beberapa perabotan dengan yang lebih baru saja." Jaesuk, sang ayah tidak menjawab dan hanya memandang sekeliling ruang kerja anak tunggalnya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa rumah megah ini menjadi saksi bisu atas percobaan pembunuhan dan kehancuran sebuah keluarga?"

Perkataan itu begitu telak.

Namun, Younghwan masih begitu ahli dalam menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya.

"_Abeoji_… ada perlu kau jauh-jauh dari Daegu untuk datang kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin meyapa cucu kembarku."

Younghwan tertawa aneh. "Maksudmu Kibum? Dia—"

Jaesuk menatap datar putra satu-satunya itu. "Kibum. Ya, tentu saja. Tapi yang kumaksud dengan cucuku si kembar itu adalah Kibum dan Kyuhyun."

Younghwan menatap nyalang. Ia kesulitan berbicara.

"_Abeoji_, i-ini—"

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan bangkai. Lama-lama, baunya akan tercium. Entah seberapa lama kau akan menyembunyikannya."

Jaesuk masih bersandar nyaman, pria berumur diatas 60 tahun itu tersenyum sinis.

"Anakku, Park Younghwan. Sampai berapa lama lagi kau akan menyembunyikan kejahatanmu itu?"

Younghwan mencengkram tangannya sendiri. "_Abeoji_, ini tidak benar."

"Ya, tentu saja. Tindakanmu itu memang tidak benar. Melakukan percobaan bunuh diri hanya karena uang, uang dan uang. Lalu menghancurkan keutuhan keluargamu sendiri, dan mengatakan padaku bahwa Kibum mengalami gangguan jiwa yang menyebabkan ia mengeklaim dirinya sendiri sebagai Kyuhyun. Lelucon itu… benar-benar menggelikan, Yoounghwan. Dan lebih lucunya, aku mudah percaya atas semua yang dikatakan oleh mulut busukmu."

"Kibum… anak itu tidak mungkin mengalami gangguan jiwa separah itu hingga ia melupakan namanya sendiri dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah Kyuhyun. Aku sulit mempercayai itu, sebelum akhirnya aku memastikannya sendiri bahwa Kibum tidak mengidap gangguan jiwa apapun. Dan ternyata, satu-satunya hal yang menyebabkan ia menjadi seorang Kyuhyun adalah kau yang menyiksa dan menekannya untuk menjadi The Key. Kau membuat Kibum menjadi Kyuhyun agar petinggi perusahaan mau mempercayaimu dan memberikan keuntungan investasi saham yang sangat tinggi. Kabar terakhir yang aku dapat adalah perusahaanmu telah bekerja sama dengan empat Negara dan kau menjadi tangan kanan terpercaya presiden Korea yang—"

"_Abeoji_! Aku bisa menjelaskannya. Aku… a-aku tidak melakukan hal itu semata-mata hanya untuk meningkatkan popularitas perusahaan kita. Kau tahu sendiri, 12 tahun yang lalu perusahaan kita benar-benar nyaris tenggelam dan sudah di batas kehancuran! Tentu saja aku tidak bisa diam saja dan melihat perusahaan yang kau bangun dengan hasil keringatmu itu hancur, bukan? Itu juga sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sebagai penerus dan—"

Jaesuk mengetukkan tongkatnya kasar. Ia kemudian berdiri. "Jadi, arti kata menyelamatkan perusahaan dalam kepalamu adalah dengan menjadikan Kibum sebagai tumbal dan memecah keluargamu sendiri? Oh tunggu dulu, kau telah melakukan segalanya demi perusahaan? Jadi, apa mungkin musibah ledakan rumah sakit Seoul saat itu yang menyebabkan tewasnya anak bungsumu sendiri adalah bagian dari rencanamu?!"

"Asal kau tahu, Park Younghwan. The Key adalah sebuah posisi emas yang sengaja kusimpan untuk anak bungsumu nanti sebagai penerus tunggal juga sebagai otak emas perusahaanmu. Dan kau menyalahgunakan posisi itu! Setelah Kyuhyun yang kau nyatakan pada publik telah meninggal, kau membuat posisi The Key itu jatuh pada Kibum dan kau mempekerjakannya di perusahaan sebagai otak emas, dan kau seakan-akan melupakan satu hal bahwa Kibum sendiri masih dibawah umur! Harusnya, kau membiarkan Jungsoo bekerja di perusahaanmu!"

Younghwan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia menarik napas panjang, berusaha untuk menahan emosinya yang meledak. "_Abeoji_ tidak melupakan sesuatu, bukan? Dulu, kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku sebelum aku menikah dengan Hannah untuk dapat melakukan atau menyingkirkan apapun yang menjadi penghalang kejayaan perusahaan saat aku menjadi CEO nanti. Dan aku hanya melakukan sama seperti yang kau katakan dulu, _abeoji_."

Jaesuk kembali terduduk lesu di sofa itu. Ia menatap sendu putra satu-satunya itu.

"Jadi, semua itu benar? Semua yang terjadi keluargamu… apa yang terjadi pada cucuku… semua itu benar? Kau dibalik ini semua?"

Younghwan hanya bungkam, ia menyingkirkan tatapannya.

'_**The Key adalah Kunci Perusahaan kita. Ya, kau tahu itu sendiri Younghwan. Kunci perusahaan kita ada pada anak bungsumu. Aku memberinya gelar The Key karena ia yang akan memegang warisan penuh perusahaan dan Kyuhyun adalah kunci kita untuk menggenggam dunia ini. Perusahaan kita bergerak di bidang pelayanan masyarakat, dan perusahaan kita GeoPark Coorperation adalah perusahaan yang dipercaya oleh Negara ini bahkan banyak Menteri Negara yang mempercayai sahamnya pada kita. Aku memberi gelar The Key itu pada anak bungsumu Park Kyuhyun bukan tanpa maksud, suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Kyuhyun adakan menjadi otak emas perusahaanmu.'**_

'_**Tapi Abeoji, Kyuhyun punya kondisi yang lemah. Dia mempunyai kelainan jantung. Kyuhyun tidak bisa bertahan hidup hingga dewasa dan pada saat perusahaan membutuhkan posisinya kelak. Abeoji, berikanlah gelar itu pada Kibum saja. Dia anak yang pintar, bijak dan tidak penyakitan! Kibum lebih baik dari Kyuhyun…'**_

'_**Siapa kau ini Younghwan? Kau bukan Dokter atau Tuhan yang tahu kapan Kyuhyun akan berakhir karena penyakitnya. Aku akan mengubah keputusanku jika memang Tuhan tidak merestui. Kyuhyun akan tetap melakukan pengobatan untuk penyakitnya. Bahkan ia adalah anak yang sangat kuat, ia tak pernah mengeluh bahkan menangis kesakitan. Dan sejauh ini Tuhan masih mendukung Kyuhyun untuk tetap hidup!'**_

Jaesuk merasa kepalanya sedikit pening ketika ia mengingat perkataan terakhirnya di masa lalu.

Dan sekarang, ia paham. Pria paruh baya itu benar-benar paham mengapa Younghwan dengan teganya melakukan ini semua.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk berbuat sejahat itu, Younghwan-ah… aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk membunuh anakmu sendiri, membiarkan istrimu pergi, atau memecah hubungan persaudaraan anak-anakmu. Tidak, aku tidak pernah mengajarkan atau memberitahumu untuk melakukan itu…"

Suasana menjadi hening. Ayah dan anak itu tidak lagi saling melempar perkataan. Keduanya larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"Aku telah mengetahui Kyuhyun masih hidup, Younghwan. Kau gagal membunuhnya. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tahu semua kejahatanmu? Apakah kau lupa juga jika Kibum juga merupakan saksi hidup yang mengetahui semua kejahatanmu?"

Skakmat!

Younghwan tercekat. Ia seolah kehilangan kemampuannya berbicara.

"Aku akan membawa Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Aku yang akan merawat mereka dan mencari dimana menantuku dan kedua cucuku yang lain, Jungsoo dan Donghae."

Dan itu adalah sebuah keputusan telak dari seorang Park Jaesuk. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ruangan kerja milik Younghwan itu akhirnya sepi. Younghwan yang sejak tadi bungkam kemudian berjalan kembali ke meja kerjanya. Berkali-kali, ia sempat linglung hingga tubuhnya oleng.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menjatuhkanku dan perusahaanku. AARGHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pelayan Lee, kau bantu aku untuk mengemas barang-barang milik Kyuhyun dan Kibum."

Pelayan pria itu benar-benar tidak habis rasa kagetnya ketika kedatangan majikan tertingginya yang begitu mendadak itu dan memberinya perintah yang aneh.

Namun tanpa membantah, ia tidak menanyakan apapun.

Jaesuk segera menuju ke kamar si kembar, namun benar-benar _timing_ yang pas karena Kibum keluar dari kamarnya dan berpapasan dengan kakeknya itu.

"_Harabeoji_?"

Jaesuk tersenyum lega ketika menatap Kibum penuh arti. Ia menyadari bahwa terakhir kali ia menengok keadaan anak itu adalah dua tahun yang lalu. Jaesuk bahkan dapat merasakan tatapan mata sang cucu itu penuh dengan penderitaan.

"Kibum-ah… bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kibum sedikit terkejut ketika sang kakek memanggil nama aslinya itu.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, _harabeoji_…"

Jaesuk memeluk cucunya itu. Ia mengusap rambut Kibum dengan sayang.

"Kau bebas menanyakan apapun padaku nanti, Kibum. Sekarang, kau kemas barang-barangmu. Kita harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan pergi ke kamar adikmu dulu."

Ada apa ini?

Kibum membeku di tempatnya. Kali ini, rasa terkejutnya benar-benar semakin besar.

"Ha-_harabeoji_, k-kau sudah mengetahui soal Kyuhyun? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Sshh. Ingat? Kau bebas menanyakan apapun soal ini setelah kau kemas barang-barangmu, _arraseo_? _Harabeoji_ hanya ingin membebaskanmu dari kandang singa, jadi kau tenang saja."

Kibum justru hanya diam saja ketika pelayan Lee yang justru masuk ke kamarnya dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia justru mengikuti langkah Jaesuk ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun sontak terkejut ketika seorang pria paruh baya masuk ke kamarnya begitu saja.

"Ya? Anda siapa?"

Jaesuk terdiam. Kyuhyun tidak mengenalinya?

"Kyuhyun mengalami amnesia, _harabeoji_. Ingatannya memang sudah pulih sekarang, namun tidak semua ingatannya kembali." jelas Kibum yang berada di belakang sang kakek.

Jaesuk tersenyum maklum.

"Ha-_harabeoji_? Kau adalah kakekku?"

"Kemarilah, Kyuhyun. Aku merindukanmu."

Kyuhyun mendekat pada kakeknya. Dan ia langsung mendapat sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tumbuh sebesar ini, eoh? Benar-benar sudah lama sekali…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Meskipun tidak semua ingatan yang ia dapatkan kembali, tapi ia bersyukur karena bisa kembali bertemu dengan sang kakek.

"Jangan tanyakan apapun dulu, ya? Kau akan ikut denganku, Kyuhyun-ah. Mari kemaskan barang-barangmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu. Ia lebih baik untuk menurut.

Jaesuk tersenyum puas karena Kyuhyun mudah menurut. Sekarang, Jaesuk paham apa perbedaan dari Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

Sang kakek kemudian keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kibum menyusul masuk ke kamar sang adik.

Kyuhyun? Lelaki itu justru gugup ketika sang kakak mendekatinya.

"Kibum _hyung_? Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan? Apa ada yang perlu kulakukan dan—"

"Kyuhyun."

Kibum meraih pundak sang adik yang hanya berbeda beberapa detik darinya.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu. Jika kau mau melakukannya, aku berjanji agar aku mau membuka dirimu lagi padamu dan benar-benar memulai segalanya dari awal denganmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. "Apa yang perlu kulakukan?

"Aku ingin… agar kau diam."

"_Mwo_? A-apa maksudnya?"

"Aku ingin agar kau tidak mudah terpengaruh dan langsung mempercayai suatu hal yang mengejutkanmu nanti. Jika saja kau mendengar sesuatu yang buruk atau mungkin membuatmu takut, kau harus menceritakan dan menanyakannya padaku, apapun itu. Oh ya, saat kita turun kebawah nanti, aku ingin agar kau diam dan tidak menanyakan apapun. Kau paham?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lesu, ia benar-benar merasa terintimidasi. Jika boleh jujur, Kyuhyun merasa bahwa sepertinya Kibum masih menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Tapi… sebenarnya kita akan kemana? Kau akan ikut denganku, bukan?"

Kibum menghela nafas. "Sepertinya kita akan tinggal di rumah _harabeoji_. Tentu saja aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Untuk berama lama kita disana? Lalu bagaimana dengan _Appa_?"

Kibum menatap lurus sang adik. Seketika, Kyuhyun paham dengan tatapan itu. Ia tidak boleh menanyakan apapun untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, baik itu Kyuhyun maupun Kibum telah selesai mengemaskan barang-barangnya. Si kembar juga sudah turun ke ruang tengah.

"Kalian sudah siap? Apa tidak ada barang yang tertinggal?"

Dan keduanya hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi sekarang."

"Tu-tuan muda, tunggu dulu." Pelayan Lee berjalan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh.

"Saya membawakan bekal untuk sarapan kalian. Ini ada nasi, kimchi, bulgogi, beberapa potong sushi, dan sup rumput laut. Kalian bisa memakannya jika tiba disana"

Kyuhyun menerima bekal makanan itu. Pelayan Lee benar-benar orang yang bermurah hati.

"Terima kasih kembali, _ahjussi_."

Sedangkan Kibum sendiri menatap bekal makanan itu. "Sup rumput laut?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil ketika Kibum justru tampak bingung. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Kibum sedikit tergesa-gesa mengambil ponsel di kantungnya.

Sekarang, tepat tanggal tiga Februari.

Kibum kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan barang-barangnya.

'_Aku merasakannya kembali. Aku kembali merasakan hari ulang tahunku dengannya, setelah sekian lama.'_

Kibum dapat merasakan matanya sedikit basah. Ia tersenyum dalam hati.

"Kalian masuklah duluan ke mobil." Titah sang kakek.

Ketika Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah keluar rumah. Jaesuk berbalik, ia memandang sang putra yang ternyata sejak tadi berada di belakangnya.

"Younghwan, aku harap kau bisa membiasakan diri tinggal seorang diri di istanamu ini."

Sang ayah memandang anak lelakinya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sementara Younghwan sendiri memandang ayahnya antara marah, kesal, murka, gelisah yang bercampur rasa gugup dan… sedikit rasa menyesal. Meski ia berulang kali mengingkari rasa penyesalan aneh yang menyeruak dalam dirinya.

Jaesuk memberikan sebuah map yang berisikan amplop surat-surat penting. Ia meletakkannya begitu saja dibawah kaki sang anak. "Itu adalah total dari semua saham milikku, tanah, beberapa cabang perusahaan di wilayah Eropa yang berada dibawah kuasaku, serta kepemilikan perusahaan. Aku telah menyerahkan semua kekayaan dan kekuasaanku padamu. Kau menginginkan ini sejak lama, bukan? Ambillah."

"Kau ibarat seekor singa, Younghwan. Kau bisa melakukan atau menyingkirkan apapun demi keinginanmu dengan seluruh kekuatan dan kekuasaanmu. Tapi, kurasa kau melupakan sesuatu. Jika kau adalah singa, maka Kyuhyun dan Kibum adalah anak singa. Mungkin mereka masih anak-anak, tapi suatu saat mereka akan tumbuh menjadi singa dewasa. Bukankah seekor singa dewasa akan menerkam dan menghabisi musuh yang telah mengganggu kehidupannya? Semoga kau mengingatnya, anakku."

Younghwan shock. Ia benar-benar seperti bertarung dengan ayahnya sendiri. Matanya menatap kosong sebuah map berawarna hitam didekat kakinya.

Bahkan setelah 30 menit kemudian setelah kepergian sang ayah, Younghwan seakan membeku di tempatnya. Ia tidak melakukan apapun atau beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat itu.

"_Abeoji_, kau pikir aku akan diam saja?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

_(PS: aku minta maaf karna di chap 19 kemarin aku salah kasih bocoran chapter haha -_- harusnya itu buat bocoran chapter 21 hehe mianhae~)_

"_**Eomma, barusan ada seseorang yang menghubungiku. Dari suaranya, ia sangat mirip seperti Kibum namun kemudian ia mematikan teleponnya." ||"Biarkan… ukh… biarkan a-aku yang… mengganti posisinya.. akh… bunuh saja aku, Appa…" || "Appa, apakah kau tahu? jika saja Tuhan memberiku satu permintaan, maka aku sangat ingin agar Tuhan mencabut nyawaku sesegera mungkin setelah Tuhan mengambil nyawa Kibum hyung. Karena aku akan menemaninya, dan tidak akan membuatnya merasa sendiri di surga nanti." || "K-kau membunuh kedua anak kita, Younghwan… k-kau…" ||**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A/N : Sebelumnya, lagi dan lagi maafin aku kalo aku telat update ya huhuhu. Ini udah masuk ke akhir chapter, jadi aku bener2 dilema bikinnya harus teliti banget menjelang ending semoga kalian masih setia nunggu yaa. Skedar info, di chapter depan ada beberapa adegan kekerasan yg nyangkut nyawa si kembar huahaha *ketawajahat

Hmm, aku Cuma ngasih tau kalo Chapter 22 itu CHAPTER AKHIR dari FF ini ya^^ jadi, ada 2 sisa chapter lagi sebelum end~ :'D jadi, dari semua FF aku tuh tinggal FF ini dan Take This Pain yg belum tamat. Mungkin, kalo aku selesai tamatin FF ini dan FF TTP itu aku bakal ambil masa hiatus atau istirahat dulu :) aku dan aira udh berkutat di dunia FF sejak April 2013 dan itu artinya kami udah 3 tahun jadi author. Yaa kami emang bukan author muda lagi wlaupun kami masih muda hahaha. Kami juga bukan author yg dikatakan senior. Karna, banyak author diatas kami yg udh lebih dulu berkecimpung di dunia FF ini :) Hmm.. menulis itu hobiku dan aira. Kami punya hobi yg sama, tapi kuliah di tempat dan jurusan yg beda. Aku di FK dan aira di FT alias jadi anak teknik, karakter kami beda, gaya penulisan kami juga beda wlaupun wajah sih sama. Dan karna ini bulan puasa, aku sama aira minta maaf yg sebesar2nya kalo kadang d setiap update FF tuh mengecewakan atau yg merasa timeline FBnya keganggu karna status kami hahaha :3

Dan maaf aku belum bisa cantumin nama2 readers sperti biasanya. Tapi asal kalian tau, aku slalu baca semua review kalian dari awal sampe akhir kok :) aku kadang ketawa2 sendiri bacanya. Semua kritik dan saran kalian juga aku terima dengan baik :) terimakasih juga yg udh kasih semangat, motivasi, keluh kesah, dan smua ungkapan atau curhatan kalian di review. Review kalian itu ibarat jadi dorongan dan motivasi yg besar sendiri buat aku setiap nulis FF hehe

Last, silakan corat-coret kolom review~^^


	22. Chapter 22

**Title : The Puzzle and The Chance**

**Chapter : 21 of 22**

**Author : Ara**

**FB : Ara Resyara**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Brothership, and Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun / Zhao Gui Xian**

** Kim Kibum as Park Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo**

** Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

**And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mi****_ne_****. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Ketika topeng harus dipasangkan tertukar, ketika kedua saudara sedarah harus membohongi diri mereka masing-masing dan saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Life is like a Puzzle who give us thousand Chance to arrange it.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mi****_ne_****. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE. ****_Ne_****ed Review, please?^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PS : ADA INFO PENTING DIBAWAH TBC. Nanti tolong dibaca^^**

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah keluar rumah. Jaesuk berbalik, ia memandang sang putra yang ternyata sejak tadi berada di belakangnya.

"Younghwan, aku harap kau bisa membiasakan diri tinggal seorang diri di istanamu ini."

Sang ayah memandang anak lelakinya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sementara Younghwan sendiri memandang ayahnya antara marah, kesal, murka, gelisah yang bercampur rasa gugup dan… sedikit rasa menyesal. Meski ia berulang kali mengingkari rasa penyesalan aneh yang menyeruak dalam dirinya.

Jaesuk memberikan sebuah map yang berisikan amplop surat-surat penting. Ia meletakkannya begitu saja dibawah kaki sang anak. "Itu adalah total dari semua saham milikku, tanah, beberapa cabang perusahaan di wilayah Eropa yang berada dibawah kuasaku, serta kepemilikan perusahaan. Aku telah menyerahkan semua kekayaan dan kekuasaanku padamu. Kau menginginkan ini sejak lama, bukan? Ambillah."

"Kau ibarat seekor singa, Younghwan. Kau bisa melakukan atau menyingkirkan apapun demi keinginanmu dengan seluruh kekuatan dan kekuasaanmu. Tapi, kurasa kau melupakan sesuatu. Jika kau adalah singa, maka Kyuhyun dan Kibum adalah anak singa. Mungkin mereka masih anak-anak, tapi suatu saat mereka akan tumbuh menjadi singa dewasa. Bukankah seekor singa dewasa akan menerkam dan menghabisi musuh yang telah mengganggu kehidupannya? Semoga kau mengingatnya, anakku."

Younghwan shock. Ia benar-benar seperti bertarung dengan ayahnya sendiri. Matanya menatap kosong sebuah map berawarna hitam didekat kakinya.

Bahkan setelah 30 menit kemudian setelah kepergian sang ayah, Younghwan seakan membeku di tempatnya. Ia tidak melakukan apapun atau beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat itu.

"_Abeoji_, kau pikir aku akan diam saja?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 21**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa kalian tidak akan keberatan jika berbagi kamar, bukan? Kamar ini cukup luas dan aku juga memang telah menyiapkan dua ranjang dan dua lemari untuk kalian. Hmm… aku tidak menerima penolakan jika kalian ingin pisah kamar."

"Itu tidak masalah, _harabeoji_."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum-senyum antusias ketika akhirnya salah satu doanya dikabulkan, yaitu kembali berada di kamar yang sama dengan Kibum. Ia tidak memiliki alasan aneh, Kyuhyun hanya berharap agar berada di kamar yang sama dapat memperbaiki situasi canggung dan tidak mengenakkan diantara mereka. Selain itu, ini sudah hampir lebih dari 10 tahun mereka tidak kembali dipertemukan di situasi yang penuh kebersamaan seperti ini.

"Kibum, kau melamun?"

"Kibum?"

Sontak, Kibum langsung tergagap. "Ya, _harabeoji_?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa kau keberatan jika sekamar dengan adikmu?"

"_A-aniya_, aku hanya lelah saja. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

Jaesuk tersenyum maklum. "Baiklah, sekarang kalian bereskan barang-barang kalian dulu. Setelah itu, pergilah mandi dan turun untuk makan malam. Aku ingin ikut merayakan ulang tahun cucu-cucuku."

Lalu, si kembar dengan kompak mengiyakan kalimat sang kakek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kamar, si kembar masih dalam situasi sebelumnya. Canggung dan benar-benar jauh dari kata ramah. Meski hal itu hanya berlaku pada Kibum saja yang masih tidak banyak bicara.

"Bum _hyung_, apa kau punya sikat gigi cadangan? Aku lupa membawa sikat gigi."

"Aku punya. Pakailah." Kibum memberikan sikat gigi yang masih terbungkus oleh kemasannya itu, tanpa menoleh pada adiknya.

"Ah, syukurlah! Terima kasih, _hyung_."

"Oya, apa kau tahu? Aku tadi membaca berita, katanya malam ini akan terjadi gerhana bulan pukul tujuh. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ah, begitu ya."

Kyuhyun sedikit berdecak kesal. Bagaimana bisa sang kakak yang dikenalnya saat ini begitu jutek dan irit sekali bicara? Berbicara itu tidak bayar, dan kakak kembarnya benar-benar menghematnya.

"Bum _hyung_, aku baru tahu ternyata pelayan Lee benar-benar baik! Dia bahkan mengingat ulang tahun kita dan memasak banyak menu makanan juga. Apakah pelayan Lee memang terkenal seperti itu juga padamu?"

Kibum sedikit termenung. Mengingat pelayan Lee, ia lupa untuk mengucap terima kasih pada pria yang seumuran dengan ayahnya itu. Meskipun pelayan Lee merupakan pegawai yang paling patuh pada ayahnya, pria itulah yang selalu menjaganya, melayani, bahkan merawat Kibum ketika sakit. Meski pelayan Lee tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan hidup Kibum yang selama ini begitu mengenaskan dibawah kuasa sang ayah, namun pelayan Lee yang selama ini menjadi pundak tempat Kibum ketika jatuh.

"Ah… aku benar-benar menyayangkan sekali karena hanya bisa bertemu pelayan Lee sebentar. Bahkan ia memasak sushi kesukaanku dan bulgogi kesukaanmu."

"Kau benar. Pelayan Lee memang orang yang baik." Kibum tersenyum tipis.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Kibum menghentikan kegiatan menyimpan pakaiannya di lemari.

Sepertinya ia melewatkan sesuatu.

Tadi, Kyuhyun menyebutkan makanan favorit mereka. Bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui itu? Sedangkan makanan favoritnya itu termasuk hal yang begitu detail.

Ini aneh, bahkan Kyuhyun mengetahui makanan kesukaannya tapi tidak mengingat wajah kakeknya sendiri. Kibum begitu ingat, terakhir kali ia mengucapkan bahwa makanan kesukaannya adalah bulgogi pada Kyuhyun adalah 11 tahun yang lalu. Itupun ia hanya sekali mengucapkannya, sebelum pesta ulang tahun mereka yang terakhir.

"Bum _hyung_?"

Kibum merasa aneh. Masih segar di ingatannya ketika pertemuan kakeknya dan Kyuhyun saat di rumah ayahnya, Kyuhyun tidak mengingat wajah sang kakek. Padahal, dulu kakeknya itu merupakan orang yang begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun dan selalu datang hampir tiap hari semenjak si kembar lahir.

Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mengingat hal kecil yang begitu detail itu sementara wajah kakeknya yang jelas-jelas orang yang sering bertemu dengannya dulu?

Kibum melirik sang adik, apakah Kyuhyun sudah mendapat seluruh ingatannya kembali? Ia jadi merasakan hal yang janggal. Kibum dengar dari pelayan Lee bahwa sang ayah yang membujuk Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke Seoul dan Kyuhyun mengiyakannya begitu saja. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak takut dan justru lebih memilih untuk bertemu dengan Kibum kembali daripada hidup bersama sang ibu dan kedua kakak tertuanya.

Putra ketiga Younghwan itu kembali merasakan keganjilan lainnya. Saat mereka pergi dari rumah sang ayah, Kyuhyun sempat melirik ke belakang ketika Jaesuk sedang meletakkan sebuah map didekat kaki Younghwan.

Lalu… Kibum menangkap artian tatapan Kyuhyun pada ayahnya. Meski sang ayah tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun memandangnya sebentar, namun Kibum jelas-jelas melihat tatapan Kyuhyun. Barulah ia sadari, Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan tajam dan sinis pada ayahnya.

Ya, Kibum mengetahuinya. Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan benci yang begitu dalam pada ayahnya.

Bodoh sekali! Bagaimana bisa Kibum baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar telah mengetahui semua yang telah terjadi?

"Aish! Kibum _hyung_!"

Kibum kembali ke dunianya. "A-apa? Ada apa?"

"Kau melamun lagi. _Aigoo_. Apakah hobimu memang melamun, _eoh_?"

Kibum menggeleng cepat. "Se-sepertinya… sepertinya aku lupa membawa handuk. Aku… aku ingin meminjam handuk pada _harabeoji_ dulu."

Kyuhyun mendelik. Kibum melupakan handuknya? Padahal, Kibum baru saja meletakkan handuknya diatas ranjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu. Kyuhyun dan Kibum masih di kamar. Lebih tepatnya, Kyuhyun sedang menunggui kakaknya selesai mandi. Sebentar lagi, mereka akan bersiap untuk turun kebawah dan segera makan malam. Si bungsu benar-benar tidak sabar. Pasalnya, perutnya benar-benar lapar.

Akhirnya, Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju handuk di tubuhnya. Namja yang seumuran dengan Kyuhyun itu melangkah menuju lemari.

Kyuhyun menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ternyata, Kibum memiliki otot lengan yang bagus. Beda sekali dengan lengannya yang—

Tunggu dulu, Kyuhyun melihat banyaknya bekas luka di punggung kakaknya. Seperti luka bekas cambukan. Bekas luka itu sepertinya bukan luka lama namun bukan juga luka baru. Kyuhyun juga melihat beberapa bekas luka lainnya di sekitar perut.

Kyuhyun mendadak kesal hingga tanpa sadar meremas seprai hingga giginya sedikit bergemelatuk.

Ketika Kibum selesai mengganti bajunya, Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya.

"Ayo kita turun."

Kyuhyun kemudian hanya mengekor saja. Ketika mereka tiba di meja makan, mereka tidak mendapati sang kakek disana.

Si bungsu menampakkan raut bingungnya. "Mungkin _harabeoji_ masih di kamar. Aku akan memanggilnya dulu, _hyung_."

Kibum sendiri memilih untuk mencari ke dapur. Namun, ia justru tidak mendapati siapapun disana. Termasuk para pelayan yang nihil.

"Bum _hyung_, _harabeoji_ tidak ada di kamar. Apa mungkin ia ada di taman?"

Kibum tiba-tiba merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, firasatnya buruk.

Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian mereka mendengar suara teriakan.

"_Hyung_! Kau dengar itu, kan? Bukankah itu suara _harabeoji_?"

"Se-sepertinya suara _harabeoji_ berasal dari atap balkon."

Kibum segera berlari menaiki tangga dengan Kyuhyun menyusul di belakangnya.

Ketika mereka sampai di balkon atap, keduanya benar-benar dibuat terkejut setengah mati.

"_Harabeoji_!"

Disana, Jaesuk sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan pendarahan di kepala dan luka karena pukulan di seluruh tubuh.

"_Harabeoji_! Apa yang terjadi?! _Harabeoji_, _ireona_!"

"_Harabeoji_! Bangun! K-kau kenapa?! Bum _hyung_, si-siapa yang melakukan ini? hiks…"

Kibum benar-benar shock. Firasat buruknya benar-benar terjadi.

"K-kyuhyun-ah, kita harus panggil ambulans. A-apakah kau bawa ponsel?"

Kyuhyun yang terisak hanya menggeleng cepat. Dan kibum hanya merutuk kesal.

"Aku akan kebawah dan menelepon ambulans serta polisi. Kau… kau tunggu disini, arraseo?!"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban adiknya, Kibum segera berlari turun tangga. Berkali-kali, kakinya keseleo karena ia benar-benar takut dan gemetar.

_'Tuhan… kumohon lindungi harabeoji.'_

Kibum dengan cepat menyambar gagang telepon rumah yang langsung ia temukan. Ia segera menekan angka 911 namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa telepon rumah itu tidak menyala.

Kabelnya putus.

"Sial!" Kibum segera berlari ke dapur dan mengambil sebilah pisau yang masih terbungkus sarungnya. Ia menyembunyikan pisau itu dibalik punggungnya.

Matanya menatap waspada namun ia segera berlari kembali ke kamarnya untuk mencari ponsel. Apakah rumah kakeknya telah kedatangan perampok.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kibum mencari ponselnya dengan mengucap sumpah serapah karena kini ia lupa menyimpan ponselnya. Namun untungnya, ia justru menemukan ponsel Kyuhyun yang sedang di-charge.

Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Tangannya gemetar hebat. Dan bodohnya, ia justru menekan nomor kontak Jungsoo.

**_BRAK!_**

Terdengar suara pintu balkon atap yang terbanting sangat keras dan juga suara beberapa pria asing. Kibum melupakan sesuatu. Firasat buruknya kembali datang.

"Astaga! Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkan Kyuhyun disana!"

Kibum segera kembali berlari menaiki tangga dan melupakan bahwa ponsel di genggamannya sudah memberikan panggilan yang telah diangkat.

_"Yeoboseyo? Kyuhyun-ah?"_

Kibum baru menyadari beberapa saat kemudian.

"Yeoboseyo? Jungsoo _hyung_? _Hyung_… _hyung_ tolong kami… kami berada di rumah _harabeoji_ sekarang. Se-sepertinya ada bahaya yang—"

**_PRAK!_**

"Akh!"

Ponsel di genggamannya terjatuh. Pergelangan tangannya berdarah. Kibum menatap seseorang dengan cambuk di tangannya itu. Pria dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya itu mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun dan mematikannya.

Entah kenapa. Kibum mengenal cambuk itu.

"Si-siapa kau?"

"A-apakah kau perampok?! Kau menginginkan uang? Baiklah, aku akan menyerahkan seluruh tabunganku yang berjumlah lima juta won di koperku dan menyerahkan ponsel itu padamu. Tapi kumohon, sebentar saja. A-aku… aku ingin menelepon ambulans. A-aku…"

Pria itu membuka maskernya. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Park Kibum."

Mata Kibum berkaca-kaca. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kepalanya pening dan seluruh tubuhnya menggigil.

"Kau… k-kau… mau apa kau di-disini?"

Pria itu adalah pria yang sama. Seorang pria yang dulu dan sekarang pernah menyiksa dan mencambuk Kibum.

"Bermain-main, mungkin? Aku merindukanmu."

"A-apakah _Appa_ yang menyuruhmu?"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum miring.

Kibum benar-benar terjebak dalam situasi ini. Ia tidak mempunyai opsi lain.

Entah dapat kekuatan darimana, Kibum menyerang pria itu dengan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan melempar cambuknya dari lantai dua. Ia juga menendang selangkangan pria itu berkali-kali.

"Aarrgh!"

Pria itu begitu kuat meski ia telah tersungkur. Kibum segera berlari menuju balkon yang terletak di lantai tiga.

Ketika ia tiba di balkon, Kibum kembali harus dikejutkan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya karena ada empat orang dengan cambuk disitu yang mengepung Kyuhyun disana.

Dan juga ada ayahnya disitu.

Sudah jelas. Ini semua rencana ayahnya.

_'Sial!'_

Namun Kibum terpaksa harus jatuh tersungkur ketika pria bercambuk itu menariknya kuat dan menendang tubuhnya berkali-kali. Dua orang pria lainnya datang juga untuk memukuli Kibum habis-habisan.

**_BUGHH!_**

"AARGHH!"

Tendangan pria itu begitu kuat mengenai perut, kaki dan dadanya. Berulang kali Kibum mencoba menghindar dan melindungi bagian vitalnya yaitu kepala dan dadanya meski itu tidak luput dari serangan pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Eomma_, barusan Kyuhyun menghubungiku. Dari suaranya… ia sangat mirip seperti Kibum namun kemudian ia mematikan teleponnya."

"Kibum? Kau tidak salah?" Hannah yang sedang minum teh sedikit tersedak ketika mendengar nama putranya yang lain itu.

Jungsoo menggeleng yakin. "Aku tidak salah, itu bukan suara Kyuhyun. Siapapun itu, ia mematikan teleponnya begitu saja dan setelah kuhubungi lagi, nomernya tidak aktif."

Donghae mendekat ke kakaknya. "Apa… apa yang dia katakan?"

_"Yeoboseyo? Jungsoo hyung? Hyung… hyung tolong kami… kami berada di rumah harabeoji sekarang. Se-sepertinya ada bahaya yang—"_

Jungsoo merasakan perasaan buruk. "Sepertinya Kyuhyun atau Kibum berada dalam bahaya. Kita harus kembali ke Korea sekarang."

"Kau tahu dimana lokasi mereka?" Hannah mulai cemas luar biasa.

"Mereka ada di rumah _harabeoji_. Kita harus kesana, _eomma_."

Ya, beruntung saja Jungsoo, Donghae dan ibu mereka baru saja tiba di bandara internasional Seoul. Mereka memang berencana untuk datang kesini dan mencari Kyuhyun.

"Kalian tahu alamat lengkap rumah _harabeoji_? Aku akan menelepon polisi untuk datang kesana." Tanya Donghae yang tampak kalut juga.

Keduanya hanya menggeleng.

"Aku benar-benar lupa alamatnya."

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus pergi ke rumah _Appa_ dulu." Putus Jungsoo.

"Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku punya nomor ponsel pelayan Lee."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pandangan Kyuhyun langsung jatuh pada Kibum yang dipukuli oleh beberapa pria disana.

_"Kibum hyung…"_

Salah seorang pria didekat Kyuhyun menyeret tubuh Jaesuk yang sudah tak berdaya ke sudut ruangan. Sementara dua pria lainnya mulai mengepung Kyuhyun dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN KIBUM _HYUNG_, _APPA_!" Kyuhyun berteriak sekencang mungkin. Berharap ada seseorang dibawah sana yang mendengarnya.

**_CTAK!_**

Satu cambukan mengenai dada Kyuhyun.

Dua.

Tiga.

Dan empat.

Younghwan hanya terkekeh setelah salah satu pesuruhnya telah melayangkan cambuknya.

"Rasanya tidak adil jika hanya Kibum yang mendapat luka cambuk dariku. Kau juga harus mendapatkannya, putraku."

Kyuhyun meringis menahan sakit. hatinya terbakar amarah karena sudah ia duga bahwa selama ini Kibum selalu mendapat siksaaan dari ayahnya.

Lalu… Kyuhyun tidak bisa menguasai dirinya. Jantungnya kembali terasa sakit, melebih rasa sakit dari luka-luka cambuk itu.

"Ukh…"

"Oh anakku, apakah kau kesakitan? Maafkan ayahmu ini, ya?"

Kyuhyun tidak gentar. Meski seluruh tubuhnya dibasahi keringat dingin dan paru-parunya sulit meraup oksigen, ia sama sekali tidak takut untuk membuat kontak mata dengan ayahnya.

"A-aku… ukh… aku merasa jijik ketika aku memanggilmu _Appa_…"

"Hahahaha! Sayang sekali, dramamu harus terbongkar sekarang. Kau pikir, aku tidak tahu sama sekali bahwa kau sebenarnya ingin menipuku? Kau mencuri start dariku, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang agar rasa sakit di dada kirinya berkurang.

Namun, ternyata rasa sakit itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi hingga bibirnya berdarah karena ia gigit sejak tadi.

Kibum yang masih dipukuli itu sedikit mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

Apa? Menipu?

Jadi dugaannya memang benar. Kyuhyun datang ke Seoul bukan tanpa maksud. Ia memang berniat untuk menjebak ayahnya namun ia gagal.

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADA KAMI?!" Kibum yang kini jatuh tersungkur dan tidak jauh dari Younghwan dan Kyuhyun itu berteriak.

"Bu-bukankah… akh… _harabeoji_ telah memberikan semua aset kekayaannya padamu, hah?! APALAGI YANG KAU INGINKAN SEKARANG, BRENGSEK!"

Kibum memang tengah menahan semua rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan kondisi babak belur seperti itu, tiga pria didepannya terus menerus menertawakannya yang tidak berdaya.

Dan disaat itulah, Kibum harus melakukan sesuatu.

Perlahan… ia mengeluarkan pisau yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Diayaunkannya pisau itu ke wajah dan tangan tiga pria itu.

Meskipun tiga pria yang mengeroyokinya hanya bersenjatakan cambuk saja, Kibum tentu mampu melukai ketiga penjahat itu. Sebuah luka di pipi, hidung dan tangan bukanlah luka sepele.

"Sialan!"

Kibum mendenang ketiga pria yang kesakitan itu hingga mereka terdorong beberapa langkah dan segera menutup pintunya. Ia menutup pintu itu dengan ganjalan sarung pisau yang tadi ikut dibawanya.

**_CTAK!_**

**_BUGH!_**

"AAKHH!"

Kibum kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang sempat menipis ketika suara teriakan Kyuhyun itu begitu menyayat hatinya.

Sangat menyayat hatinya hingga rasanya ia benar-benar ingin membunuh ayahnya sendiri.

Kibum harus mengatur rencana. Pintu yang ia kunci itu hanya tertutup sementara. Sementara tubuhnya penuh dengan luka-luka serius. Bahkan Kibum yakin ada salah satu tulangnya yang patah.

Dengan enggan, Kibum mengusap kasar darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Ia berjalan kearah ayahnya dengan pisau berlumuran darah di tangannya.

"Katakan. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau melepaskan kami? Apa aku harus bersujud didepanmu dan mencium kakimu?"

Younghwan hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Ia tertawa seperti orang gila ketika kedua anaknya justru mengerang kesakitan.

"Tidak… ukh… tidak bisakah kau… biarkan Kyuhyun hidup?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jeosonghamnida, nyonya. Apakah saya datang terlambat?"

Wajah pelayan Lee benar-benar kacau sekarang. Peluh menghiasi pelipis dan dahinya, dan juga wajah itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa paniknya.

"Gwenchana, Jongsuk-ah. Kami—"

"Nyonya, tuan muda, sa-saya mendapatkan kabar buruk."

Donghae menyela. "Apa? Apa? Kabar buruk apa? Adikku ada didalam rumah kan, ahjussi? Mereka baik-baik saja, bukan?"

"Bicaralah dengan pelan, pelayan Lee."

"Begini, lebih baik kalian ikut saya ke mobil. Saya akan menceritakannya di mobil. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, keselamatan tuan muda Kibum dan Kyuhyun sekarang terancam!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jika… ji-jika kau menginginkan kami untuk mati, tolong bunuh aku saja. Biarkan adikku hidup… biarkan adikku hidup… A-_appa_…"

Younghwan tersenyum miring. "Karena kalian adalah saksi hidup dari semua kejahatanku. Aku benar-benar akan terganggu sekali jika suatu hari nanti kalian akan melaporkanku ke polisi dan menuntut semua kejahatanku. Itu tidak lucu, bukan? Sama sekali tidak lucu."

**_"Kau ibarat seekor singa, Younghwan. Kau bisa melakukan atau menyingkirkan apapun demi keinginanmu dengan seluruh kekuatan dan kekuasaanmu. Tapi, kurasa kau melupakan sesuatu. Jika kau adalah singa, maka Kyuhyun dan Kibum adalah anak singa. Mungkin mereka masih anak-anak, tapi suatu saat mereka akan tumbuh menjadi singa dewasa. Bukankah seekor singa dewasa akan menerkam dan menghabisi musuh yang telah mengganggu kehidupannya? Semoga kau mengingatnya, anakku."_**

Tentu saja, Younghwan melakukan ini semua karena ia benar-benar geram dengan kalimat Jaesuk, ayahnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian hidup."

.

.

.

.

.

"APA?! Ti-tidak mungkin, kau pasti bercanda!"

"Donghae! Kembali menyetir! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu sekarang!"

Hannah terisak, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya ketika ia mendengar semua yang diberitakan oleh pelayan Lee itu.

Pelayan Lee akhirnya menceritakan soal ia yang mencuri dengar dari Younghwan bahwa mereka akan pergi kediaman Jaesuk. Namun saat Younghwan pergi, ia juga turut membawa beberapa anak buahnya yang masing-masing merupakan seorang tukang pukul. Saat itu lah pelayan Lee mulai menaruh curiga dan menghubungi polisi. Tak lupa, ia juga menceritakan soal Younghwan yang membawa Kyuhyun kembali namun Jaesuk justru membawa kedua cucu kembarnya itu ke rumahnya untuk melindungi dari ayah cucunya sendiri.

"Aku sudah melaporkan soal ini pada polisi sebelum kalian tiba disini. Saya juga sempat menghubungi tuan muda Kibum namun ia tidak menjawab panggilan saya."

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi polisi lagi? Apakah mereka sudah tiba disana?"

"Aish! Sebenarnya apa motif _Appa_ melakukan semua ini?! Membunuh Kyuhyun dan Kibum?! Apa dia sudah tidak waras lagi?"

Jungsoo semakin gusar. Pasalnya, rumah kakeknya tidaklah dekat. Sepanjang perjalanan itu, rasa khawatirnya benar-benar meluap begitu saja.

Pelayan Lee menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Saya punya rencana, mau tidak mau kita harus melakukan ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hhhh… h-_hyung_… ukh… Bum _hyung_…"

Kibum mengusap pelan tetesan darah yang mengalir dari dahinya yang menutupi pandangannya. Ia tida mampu bergerak, kedua tangannya ditahan oleh dua anak buah ayahnya dan ia disudutkan ke dinding. Keadaannya sama seperti Kyuhyun sekarang.

Kyuhyun sendiri, ia memang tidak mendapatkan luka pukulan sebanyak kakaknya. Sejak tadi, ia hanya menerima luka cambukan. Namun rasa sakitnya mengalahkan rasa sakit kakaknya.

Semua itu karena jantungnya. Ya, kondisi jantungnya.

Ia menatap lirih kondisi kakaknya dan sang kakek yang sudah tidak beradaya. Kibum terluka parah. Sedangkan kakeknya yang berada tidak jauh darinya sudah tidak bergerak sama sekali dengan kondisi tubuh yang memucat dan berdarah. Kyuhyun menangis tanpa suara. Ia takut, bahkan terlalu takut untuk menyadari bahwa semua ini dilakukan ayahnya dengan sengaja.

Ya, ayahnya. Ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Berulang kali Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tetap tersadar, memanggil nama kembarannya. Meski hal itu tidak membuat sedikitpun perubahan. Keduanya tidak mampu berkutik sedikitpun.

Namun ketika ayahnya mendekati Kibum, Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Younghwan ikut mengusap darah di pelipis Kibum dengan tangannya. Ia berbisik pelan pada Kibum, namun Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya.

Kibum geram, ia benar-benar geram setelah mendengar bisikan ayahnya.

"A-aku… aku dan Kyuhyun… akan menghancurkanmu, Park Younghwan. Kau… ukh… kau hanya perlu menunggu…"

Younghwan hanya tersenyum sinis. "Lakukan! Lakukanlah jika kau bisa mengahancurkanku!"

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, ia memberi sinyal pada anak buahnya.

**_BUGH!_**

Salah satu anak buah Younghwan melayangkan sebuah kayu besar ke belakang kepala dan tengkuk Kibum sebanyak dua kali.

Kyuhyun melihatnya. Ia melihat itu.

Termasuk dengan banyaknya darah yang berceceran disana.

Si bungsu mulai berteriak dan meronta ketika kakaknya jatuh tersungkur. Jantungnya semakin terasa sakit, namun ia terus meronta dan berteriak.

Younghwan kemudian pergi, begitupun dengan anak buahnya yang akhirnya melepaskan Kyuhyun.

Entah mendapat tenaga darimana, Kyuhyun yang terlalu lemas berjalan akhirnya merangkak. Ia mendekati kakaknya yang sudah bersimbah darah.

_'Tuhan… ini tidak benar…'_

Suara Kyuhyun tercekat. Ia tidak sanggup lagi berteriak setelah tangannya menggapai tubuh sang kakak. Kyuhyun gemetar, seluruh tubhnya bergetar dengan hebat ketika ia mendekap tubuh dingin Kibum yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

'Tuhan… bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini. bangunkan aku sekarang… kumohon, ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Ini semua tidak benar…'

Kyuhyun tidak mampu lagi berbicara. Ia menangis, meraung-raung memanggil nama sang kakak

"Well done."

Kyuhyun terengah-engah di tengah tangis dan kesakitannya, ia melirik sekilas di belakangnya. Ternyata Younghwan masih ada disitu.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku juga?" tanpa suara, Kyuhyun hanya berbisik lirih pada sosok sang ayah di belakangnya.

"_Appa_, apakah kau tahu? jika saja Tuhan memberiku satu permintaan, maka aku sangat ingin agar Tuhan mencabut nyawaku sesegera mungkin setelah Tuhan mengambil nyawa Kibum _hyung_. Karena aku akan menemaninya, dan tidak akan membuatnya merasa sendiri di surga nanti."

Younghwan hanya menatap datar putra bungsunya itu.

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap langit yang menggelap.

Gerhana bulan.

Kyuhyun menyentuh dada kirinya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

Bulan semakin tertutup, langit semakin menggelap. Begitu pula kesadaran Kyuhyun.

Dan ketika bulan telah tertutup total, detik itu pula tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk membawa segala sadarnya. Bahkan, tangan Kyuhyun dan Kibum masih berpegangan.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, Younghwan merasa tubuhnya sedikit linglung hingga jatuh berlutut didepan kedua anak dan ayahnya. Ia menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang masih berbekas darah anaknya sendiri.

_**BRAK!**_

"JUNGSOO _HYUNG_ MEREKA DISINI!"

Pintu balkon kembali terbuka menampilkan Jungsoo, Donghae, Kim Hannah dan pelayan Lee. Mereka langsung histeris ketika mendapati tempat itu telah bersimbah darah dan…

"Kyuhyun… Kibum… _Harabeoji_…"

Hannah tidak mampu berkata apapun ketika mendapati mertua dan anak kembarnya sudah tidak berdaya dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Tidak ada satupun huruf yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak… ini tidak benar. Ini tidak benar. Ini pasti mimpi"

Hati ibu mana yang tidak hancur ketika melihat anaknya dalam keadaan seperti si kembar sekarang?

_**BUGHH!**_

Satu pukulan dilayangkan Donghae pada Younghwan hingga pria itu tersungkur jatuh.

"BAHKAN BINATANG SAJA TIDAK AKAN BERANI MELAKUKAN HAL SEBEJAT INI PADA ANAKNYA!"

_**BUGH!**_

"Tuan muda, ambulans sudah datang! Kita harus segera kebawah sekarang!"

Donghae mencengkeram kerah baju ayahnya. Matanya berkilat amarah, tangisnya tertahan.

"Aku benar-benar merasa hina karena telah dilahirkan dari ayah sepertimu, aku sungguh hina." Desisnya.

"Donghae! Kau bawa Kyuhyun, kita tidak punya waktu!"

Terpaksa, Donghae harus melepaskan urusannya dulu.

Ketika Jesuk, Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah dibawa. Hannah yang masih disitu, menatap kosong mantan suaminya itu.

"K-kau berniat membunuh kedua anak kita, Younghwan… k-kau… bahkan benar-benar ingin membunuh ayahmu sendiri."

Gerhana bulan telah usai. Malam itu, langit tampak tidak terlalu gelap lagi. Younghwan pun dapat semakin jelas menatap penuh wajah wanita yang tidak pernah ia cintai itu.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau tidak pernah mencintaiku dan keluarga kita. Itu karena aku sendiri meragukan dimanakah letah hati dan akalmu, Park Younghwan." Hannah menangis sesegukan, sebelum akhirnya pelayan Lee datang dan membawa Hannah dari tempat itu.

_Sebuah malam di tanggal 3 Februari. Sebuah tanggal dimana terjadi insiden yang mengerikan._

_Malam itu, tanggal 3 Februari 1993. Saat Seoul International Hospital meledak oleh bom misterius yang sampai saat ini belum ditemukan siapa pelaku utamanya. Sebuah musibah yang merenggut ratusan nyawa tak bersalah dari para pasien, dokter, suster, dan petugas rumah sakit lainnya._

_Malam ini, tanggal 3 Februari 2005. Tepat 12 tahun dimana peristiwa ledakan rumah sakit Seoul itu berlalu. Malam penuh kengerian itu telah berlalu namun digantikan dengan malam penuh darah lainnya. Tiga orang harus menjadi korban atas keserakahan dan kejinya seorang manusia._

_Masih dengan dengan tanggal yang sama, tahun yang berbeda, dan dibawah langit malam yang sama. Kyuhyun dan Kibum kembali merasakan betapa kelamnya malam ulang tahun mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

**Spoiler for the LAST CHAPTER!**

**_"Seorang professor, kepala polisi, CEO, dan seorang jaksa. Bagaimana bisa Eomma tidak bangga dengan hal itu?" / "Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengannya tapi ia meninggalkanku dengan cara yang seperti ini…" / "Eomma tidak membutuhkan lelaki lain untuk menjadi seorang pendamping hidup, karena eomma sudah punya empat lelaki hebat yang sudah menjadi lebih dari pelengkap hidupku sekarang." / "Ini akan membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk mengungkap segala kasus yang tersembunyi dan menuntut semua kejahatannya, hyung." / "Dulu dan sekarang, kau memang masih menyukai bulgogi, ya." / "Setidaknya, semua kesengsaraan yang ia rasakan selama 11 tahun itu telah menghilang dari ingatannya, hyung." / "Rasanya bahkan begitu hina jika aku masih menggunakan marga Appa, hyungdeul." / "Appa, kau masih mengingatku? Aku adalah salah satu anak singamu yang sekarang sudah tumbuh besar menjadi singa dewasa." / _**

.

.

.

**_!READ THIS!_**

**(Meskipun ini masih rencana) Untuk chap akhir alias chapter 22, aku rencananya mau post di antara blog pribadi atau di website Asianfanfic yang bakal aku proteksi dengan password hehe *senyummanis* hmm chapter akhir itu aku update special di hari ultah ku wkwk.**

**Passwordnya itu nanti bakal aku kasih kok~^^ silakan kalian PM atau kirim pesan ke aku di akun FFN ini atau di Facebook yang merasa udah berteman sama aku ya. Yang belum berteman, silakan berteman dulu wkwk.**

**Sampai jumpa di last chapter!^^**

.

.

.

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**Chosabil19**, terimakasih udh nunggu :3 thanks for your review^^

**Kyunihae**, sad ending gak yaa. Baca aja nanti chapter akhirnya :D gak ada death character kok

**Kyurin25**, makasih reviewnya^^

**Cinya**, tergelak tuh kaya istilah lain dari ekspresi yg ditunjukkan scara spontan reaksi yang ditunjukkan secara tiba2 atau mendadak^^ gelak tawa berarti ketawanya itu ya ibarat 'burst in laugh' atas sesuatu yg lucunya 'duar' gitu lho. Sama aja sih menurutku. Kamu teliti juga ya hehe. Makasih reviewnya^^

**Kyuli99**, iyaa ini udh lanjut kan wkwk, thanks for your review^^

**Mmzzaa,** kakeknya kyubum Cuma muncul bentar xD makasih reviewnya^^

**Readlight**, woaaaahh ada death chara gak ya xD hebohnya kamu saeng wkwk. Aku kan suka bikin tokoh utama menderita *senyumjahat* thanks for your review^^

**Namielf**, waaah maaf udh lama nunggu. Dan trimakasih udh menunggu :') makasih reviewnya ya^^

**Awaelfkyu13**, iyaa hehe. thanks for your review^^

**Angel sparkyu**, karena younghwan jahat wkwk. Makasih reviewnya^^

**Wonhaesung love**, thanks for your review^^

**Shoffy xoxo**, waah trimakasih udh nunggu makasih juga reviewnya^^

**Guest**, nado bogoshippo^^

**dd**, gak akan mati kok hehe. thanks for your review^^

**cuttiekyu94**, hatinya terbuat dari kimchi pedas *eh* makasih reviewnya

**hyukrin67**, duh jadi ikutan greget wkwk. thanks for your review^^

**choding**, tetap semangat! :D makasih reviewnyaaa^^

**Guest**, teruskan penasaran…

**Anna505**, pas aku baca reviewmu aku baru sadar kkkkk. Iya itu harusnya enam bukan lima, gomawo koreksinya^^

**Alchelin**, chapter ini akan menjawab^^ makasih reviewnya ;)

**Lily**, hahaha xD aku kok ketawa baca reviewmu ya :D chapter ini udah bikin makin makin makin tegang juga gak nih? thanks for your review^^

**Jihyunelf**, kyubum bakal mati gak yaa hmm, tetap tunggu kelanjutannya aja ya^^

**Dwi-yomi**, kalau kamu lupa sama FF ini, kamu bisa kok baca mundur chapter sebelumnya (chapter 19) di akun FFn ini. Karna kalo aku buat cuplikan previous chap itu emang sengaja Cuma dikit hehe.

**Hyunnie02**, ada death chara gak yaa hmm. Tunggu aja kelanjutannya ya hehe

**Guest**, kalau kibum gak jujur sama kyu, nanti gak seru dong wkwk. thanks for your review^^

**Emon el**, aku sering jahat juga sama aira kok eomma wkwkwk. Tungguin aja lanjutannya :p Makasih reviewnya^^

**Ladyelf11**, iyaa :) thanks for your review^^

**Vicya merry**, younghwan emang jahat ya ckck. Makasih reviewnya^^

**Hyunnieya11**, hiatusnya Cuma sebentar kok hehe. Neee tetep semangat! Makasih reviewnya^^

**Tyas1013**, ini termasuk update cepet kan? Hehe thanks for your review^^

**Kyuhae**, enggak ada yg mati kok :D thanks for your review^^

**Sofyanayunita1**, iya mau ending nih, makasih reviewnya^^

**Sparkyubum**, waaaaaa aku jadi ikutan teriak waaaa xD hehee makasih reviewnya yaaa^^

**sparkyuNee13**, aduh iya itu salahku wkwk. Harusnya enam kursi :D makasih koreksinya^^

**dewidossantosleite**, kalo gak ada kakeknya mungkin nasib mereka bakal jadi suami2 aku wkwk *kidding* thanks for your review^^

**annisah563**, betul sekali~ ini semua emang dasar temanya dari kesalahpahaman. Pinteeerr :D thanks for your review^^

**phn19**, tepat banget. Younghwan emang beneran nyingkirin ayahnya sendiri disini ckck. Makasih reviewnya ya^^

**dewiangel**, tebak hayo sad end atau happy end? Haha. thanks for your review^^

**ekaokta3424**, hehe gomawo xD kamu juga keren *eh* makasih reviewnyaaaaa^^

**kyuchoco13**, betul sekali. Awalnya emang Cuma salah paham :D thanks for your review^^

**lydiasimatupang2301**, wahaha senengnya yg abis corat coret review gaje :v wkwk gak gaje kok~ Endingnya di chapter 22 bukan 21 kkkkk. Ah tungguin aja lanjutannya ya :v makasih reviewnya^^

**diahretno**, aaaaaa aku terharu :') terimakasihhh~~ jujur, reviewmu ini bener2 naikin semangat aku banget lho hehe. Aku pasti bakal tanggung jawab semua FF ku kok, karna FF itu ibarat hutang wkwk. Makasih reviewnya ya^^

**ainkyu**, diapain ya? Hmmm tunggu aja lanjutannya :D

**yolyol**, jangan sedih :( kalo sedih nanti aku ikut sedih :( wkwk. thanks for your review^^

**maya kyu**, syukurlah kalo banyak yg suka sama chapter kmarin :D jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya ya~ thanks for your review^^

**michhazz**, emang susah kapoknya ya clkck-_- thanks for your review^^

**dindaa**, kalo kami hiatus kemungkinan bakal selang seling^^ lagipula dari semua FFku itu Cuma FF ini dan FF take this pain aja yg belum tamat, sisanya udh tamat semua hehe. Jadi mungkin salah 1 dari kami aja yg muncul buat update FF baru nanti :) makasih reviewnya^^

**kyunoi**, bakal mati gak yaaa wkwk. Tunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya^^

**nae axselia**, aku dapat kata2 singa itu dari drama korea Healer :D tapi di drama itu pakenya beruang bukan singa wkwk. thanks for your review^^

**li,** smoga masih sabar nunggu ya^^ thanks for your review^^

**nagyu331**, ciee kangen sama aku atau kangen sama FF ku nih? Wkwk. Iyaa happy ending kok :p makasih reviewnya^^

**entik hale**, knapa hiatus? Karna aku lagi masuk masa-masa tugas akhir semester di jurusanku dan aira juga mau ospek di kampusnya jadi utk sementara kami hiatus dulu hehe. Makasih reviewnya^^

**shin ririn1013**, iyaa hehe. Makasih reviewnya ya^^

**atikahsparkyu**, ini gak lama kan? thanks for your review^^

**jenny hzb**, its okay… salam kenal ya!^^ gak masalah kamu telat review juga, aku gak bakal gigit kamu kok wkwk. Makasih reviewnya^^

**siyohyuncho**, wkwkwk ini udh dilanjut :) thanks for your review^^


	23. Chapter 23, End

**SUPRISEEEEEEEE!**

**Bad news! Akhirnya aku update last chapter disini -_- haha**

**Jadi gini, aku itu antara dilema dan galau mau ngepost chapter terakhir ini dimana hahahaha. Sebenrnya, aku udh ngepost itu di blog dengan password ilovestrawberryvalakhihihihihi dan tinggal kasih linknya ke kalian. Tapi aku sadar kalo aku gak bisa kasih tau ke kalian apa blog pribadiku, karna blogku itu isinya jurnal kuliah, materi anatomi manusia dan hewan, dll. Dan juga disana ada banyak fotoku sama aira well… aku udh pernah bilang kalo aku tipe author yg kaya Iyagi, lebih suka dikenal karyanya daripada identitas aslinya jadi akhrnya aku post disini deh.**

**Tapi aku punya alasan sendiri dibalik itu. Pas aku bilang aku bakal proteksi password untuk chap 22 itu, banyak banget yg PM aku utk minta password dan saat itu juga jumlah review meningkat dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Aku gatau harus senang atau sedih. Aku senang karna akhirnya aku ketemu sama beberapa readers dan reviewers yg jarang keliatan dan baru bermunculan, kalau gak aku pancing mungkin kalian gak akan muncul :p wkwk. Jangan salah sangka, aku bukannya nuntut review atau apapun itu. Aku juga Gak Pernah sekalipun ilfeel atau sebel sama silent readers. Di FFN ini, aku Cuma menyalurkan hobiku dalam menulis. Yaa kalian harus sabar karna aku penulis yg suka iseng wkwk.**

**Aku gak tega ngusilin kalian di hari ulang tahun aku sendiri, jadi karna aku lg baik ya anggap aja aku lagi berbagi kebahagiaan buat kalian :)**

**Satu lagi, aku minta maaf yg sebesar-besarnya kalo endingnya kurang greget, kurang bagus atau jauh dari selera kalian. Jujur, buat ending FF ini lebih susah daripada FF-ku yg lain.**

**HAPPY READING~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Puzzle and The Chance**

**Chapter 22 [LAST CHAPTER]**

**Ckhevl9806**

**[written by Ara Resyara]**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Brothership, and Family**

**Main Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun / Zhao Gui Xian**

**Kim Kibum as Park Kibum**

**Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo**

**Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

**And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mi****_ne_****. I just own the story.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mi****_ne_****. ****_Ne_****ed Review, please?^^**

.

.

.

.

.

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

.

.

.

Hannah tidak mampu berkata apapun ketika mendapati mertua dan anak kembarnya sudah tidak berdaya dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Tidak ada satupun huruf yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak… ini tidak benar. Ini tidak benar. Ini pasti mimpi"

Hati ibu mana yang tidak hancur ketika melihat anaknya dalam keadaan seperti si kembar sekarang?

BUGHH!

Satu pukulan dilayangkan Donghae pada Younghwan hingga pria itu tersungkur jatuh.

"BAHKAN BINATANG SAJA TIDAK AKAN BERANI MELAKUKAN HAL SEBEJAT INI PADA ANAKNYA!"

BUGH!

"Tuan muda, ambulans sudah datang! Kita harus segera kebawah sekarang!"

Donghae mencengkeram kerah baju ayahnya. Matanya berkilat amarah, tangisnya tertahan.

"Aku benar-benar merasa hina karena telah dilahirkan dari ayah sepertimu, aku sungguh hina." Desisnya.

"Donghae! Kau bawa Kyuhyun, kita tidak punya waktu!"

Terpaksa, Donghae harus melepaskan urusannya dulu.

Ketika Jesuk, Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah dibawa. Hannah yang masih disitu, menatap kosong mantan suaminya itu.

"K-kau berniat membunuh kedua anak kita, Younghwan… k-kau… bahkan benar-benar ingin membunuh ayahmu sendiri."

Gerhana bulan telah usai. Malam itu, langit tampak tidak terlalu gelap lagi. Younghwan pun dapat semakin jelas menatap penuh wajah wanita yang tidak pernah ia cintai itu.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau tidak pernah mencintaiku dan keluarga kita. Itu karena aku sendiri meragukan dimanakah letah hati dan akalmu, Park Younghwan." Hannah menangis sesegukan, sebelum akhirnya pelayan Lee datang dan membawa Hannah dari tempat itu.

_Sebuah malam di tanggal 3 Februari. Sebuah tanggal dimana terjadi insiden yang mengerikan._

_Malam itu, tanggal 3 Februari 1993. Saat Seoul International Hospital meledak oleh bom misterius yang sampai saat ini belum ditemukan siapa pelaku utamanya. Sebuah musibah yang merenggut ratusan nyawa tak bersalah dari para pasien, dokter, suster, dan petugas rumah sakit lainnya._

_Malam ini, tanggal 3 Februari 2005. Tepat 12 tahun dimana peristiwa ledakan rumah sakit Seoul itu berlalu. Malam penuh kengerian itu telah berlalu namun digantikan dengan malam penuh darah lainnya. Tiga orang harus menjadi korban atas keserakahan dan kejinya seorang manusia._

_Masih dengan dengan tanggal yang sama, tahun yang berbeda, dan dibawah langit malam yang sama. Kyuhyun dan Kibum kembali merasakan betapa kelamnya malam ulang tahun mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 22 [LAST CHAPTER]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hannah dalam keadaan yang kacau sekarang. Matanya membengkak karena terus menangis tanpa henti, suaranya sudah hampir serak karena ia terus meneurs berteriak dan menjerit meratapi nasib si kembar.

"Kyuhyun… Kibum… Tuhan, apa salah anak-anakku?"

Hannah tidak sendirian, disana ada Ahn Hyejin. Wanita yang pernah menjadi ibu angkat Kyuhyun dan ibu kandung dari Changmin itu ada disana.

Ya, sungguh kebetulan sekali karena faktanya Yunho, Hyejin dan Changmin sudah berada di Seoul sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka sebenarnya ingin ikut merayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya mendapat kabar yang sangat buruk mengenai Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang dalam keadaan seperti ini. jadi, langsung saja Yunho mendapat izin untuk mengoperasi Kyuhyun karena selama 11 tahun ini. Ia telah menjadi dokter yang menangani kasus jantung putra angkatnya sejak kecil, jadi ia mempunyai hak atas Kyuhyun. Sementara Hyejin sendiri bertugas untuk menenangkan ibu kandung dari si kembar di ruang tunggu bagian luar ruang operasi. Changmin sendiri sedang bersama Jungsoo dan Donghae untuk menenangkan mereka.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, Hannah-ya… aku juga wanita, aku juga seorang ibu yang sama sepertimu. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan…" Hyejin ikut menangis, ia memeluk wanita rapuh yang sebaya dengannya itu.

"Mereka… mereka bahkan tidak bersalah apapun. Tapi mereka menjadi korban atas kekejaman suamiku sendiri… mengapa Tuhan begitu tidak adil? Waeyo?" suaranya begitu pelan dan lirih, sarat akan kesedihan yang begitu dalam.

"Aku… a-aku bahkan ibu yang bodoh karena membiarkan Kibum menderita selama ini… hiks… aku meninggalkan kedua anakku… Hyejin-ah, aku bahkan tidak membesarkan si kembar, aku tidak melihat mereka berkembang dan tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar. Bukankah aku ibu yang bodoh?"

"Aku ingin merawat mereka… aku ingin membesarkan mereka, aku ingin menebus semua dosaku pada mereka… aku ingin menjadi seorang ibu yang memasakkan makanan ketika mereka lapar, aku ingin menjadi seorang ibu yang memeluk mereka ketika bersedih, aku ingin menjadi seorang ibu yang akan merawat mereka ketika sakit… a-aku—"

"Ssstt. Kita hanya perlu berdoa, arraseo? Aku ikut membesarkan putra bungsumu, aku cukup tahu betapa kuatnya ia. Aku juga yakin, Kibum akan baik-baik saja…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Pasien Kibum-ssi kehilangan banyak darah. Tekanan darahnya menurun!"

"Bawakan aku _Deschamps Aneurysm Needle_. Tolong ambilkan juga kantung darah golongan B resus positif. "

Yunho dapat mendengar beberapa dokter yang bekerja di sampingnya saling memberi perintah satu sama lain. Ia mencoba agar fokusnya tidak terbagi sekarang. Operasi jantung Kyuhyun sekarang.

Dan sejujurnya, Yunho sedikit menyesali mengapa pihak rumah sakit membawa Kyuhyun dan Kibum di ruang operasi yang sama. Meski ruangan itu cukup luas dan hanya berbataskan sebuah tirai diantara keduanya, namun konsentrasi Yunho benar-benar nyaris pecah saat ini.

Yunho dapat meyakini bahwa saudara kembar Kyuhyun yang berada di ruangan sebelahnya berada dalam kondisi yang lebih kritis dari Kyuhyun. Yunho harus sedikit bersyukur karena meski Kyuhyun juga memiliki kondisi yang cukup parah, namun untuk saat ini ia yakin bisa menyelamatkannya. Yunho hanya perlu fokus pada jantungnya saja.

"Dokter tekanan darah pasien berada di _under normal line_, dokter. _Worst pressure_. Tekanan sistol 75 dan diastole-nya 50."

Salah seorang suster di bilik operasi Kibum yang sejak awal memantau keadaan listrik jantung di monitor elektrokardiograf sontak berteriak.

"Dokter, pergetaran fibrilasi sudah terbaca. Pasien memasuki ventricle fibrillation!"

"Pendarahan hebat di luka utama tengkorak belakang. Ambilkan stok darah lagi!"

Suara lengkingan nyaring monitor elektrokardiograf di ruangan Kibum terdengar.

"Dokter!"

"Pasien tidak merespon! Fibrilasi berikutnya tidak terbaca!"

Monitor EKG pada Kibum menunjukkan sebuah garis hijau lurus.

Suasana mencekam di ruangan sebelah membuat Yunho ikut takut. Ia dan tiga dokter yang mendampinginya terus fokus pada operasi Kyuhyun. Sementara Kibum berada di kondisi yang sulit diselamatkan.

_'Kyuhyun-ah… kau harus bertahan, arraseo? Operasimu sudah selesai sekarang. Bawalah kakakmu kembali…'_

"Suster, catat waktu kematian Kibum-ssi."

_'Ki-kibum… apakah ia…'_

_TIIITTTT~!_

"Dokter Jung!"

Yunho terkejut bukan main. Ada apa ini? Padahal sebelumnya Kyuhyun dalam kondisi cukup stabil. Ia baru saja selesai operasi dan Kyuhyun langsung drop tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun. Tidak. Ada apa denganmu?!"

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, ia menyadari satu hal.

Anak kembar memiliki ikatan batin yang begitu kuat. Jika salah satu dari mereka menangis, maka yang lainnya ikut bersedih. Rasa sedih, sakit, bahagia dan juga setiap penderitaan yang dialami salah satunya maka yang lainnya akan ikut merasakannya. Mereka tinggal di rahim yang sama dan mereka sering berbagi bersama.

Di balik tirai, beberapa dokter yang menangani Kibum kembali disibukkan dan kembali terdengar keributan.

"Dokter! Detak jantung pasien kembali terbaca!"

Yunho benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

Kyuhyun seolah dapat mendengarnya dan membawa Kibum kembali. Ya, Kibum benar-benar kembali.

Namun mengapa Kyuhyun yang sekarang tidak kembali?

"Dokter Jung, Kyuhyun-ssi—"

"Jangan lepaskan alat apapun, biarkan dulu." Perintahnya.

Yunho justru melangkah menuju ruang sebelah dan menggeser paksa dokter-dokter yang masih menangani Kibum yang dalam kondisi kritis. Ia menyentuh pelan dahi anak itu.

_'Aku memang tidak begitu mengenalmu, Kibum-ah. Aku memang tidak mengetahui bagaimana sikapmu, tapi aku yakin kau adalah seorang kakak yang hebat bagi Kyuhyun. Kau ibarat setengah dari jiwanya. Terima kasih sudah kembali… tapi bisakah kau membawa Kyuhyun kembali? Aku memang egois… aku menyayangi Kyuhyun karena aku menganggapnya sebagai pengganti mendiang putraku. Dulu aku pernah menyelamatkannya, 11 tahun yang lalu. Kumohon, Kibum-ah… bantu aku… bawalah adikmu kembali, ya? Keluarganya diluar menunggunya, aku tidak akan sanggup dan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika menyampaikan berita ini pada mereka. Kibum-ah… kumohon…'_

Yunho menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melirik ke ruangan disampingnya lagi. Ia merasa gagal dan ia terlalu takut.

Namun, sebuah suara yang bersahutan dari salah satu monitor EKG dan suara suster yang setengah berteriak kembali mengejutkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Kyuhyun-ah, jadilah kuat, arrachi? Aku akan jadi kekuatanmu dan kau akan jadi kekuatanku. Aku ingin kita hidup dan mati bersama-sama. Jika kau mati, maka aku akan menyusulmu. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendiri di surga."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_8 TAHUN KEMUDIAN._**

.

Younghwan melonggarkan sedikit dasinya. Ia meletakkan jas dan tas kerjanya begitu saja di sofa. Hari ini, masih menjadi hari melelahkan untuknya di perusahaan entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

"Apakah saya perlu menyiapkan air hangat untuk anda mandi, tuan?"

Younghwan menggeleng. "Aku ingin bersantai dulu."

Pelayan itu mengangguk paham kemudian meninggalkannya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Younghwan menghela nafas panjang karena penat merasuki pikirannya. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di ruang tengah rumahnya.

Lagi, rasa penat itu benar-benar belum pergi dari kepalanya. Younghwan menghela nafas lagi saat ia kembali merasakan sofa mewah di ruang tengahnya begitu empuk namun sangat dingin. Tak ada bekas kehangatan disana meski penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan dengan benar.

Younghwan menatap sekeliling rumahnya. Siapa yang tidak bangga dengan rumah megah nan mewah bernilai jutaan won dengan perabotan mahal hingga lantai keramik berkilap dan hiasan marmer di dinding. Semuanya mengandung nilai estetika yang tinggi karena didesain khusus oleh para arsitek terkenal yang menciptakan rumah bagaikan istana milik seorang Park Younghwan.

Namun rumahnya begitu dingin, bukan karena pendingin ruangan yang jumlahnya terpasang di setiap ruangan. Rumahnya begitu sepi dan sunyi, bukan karena Younghwan tidak mampu membeli TV. Ia bisa saja membeli jutaan TV beserta pabriknya. Lalu, rumahnya begitu kecil. Sekali lagi, bukan karena jumlah kamar yang sedikit. Hanya saja, Younghwan selalu merasa kecil dan sendirian sejak tinggal di istananya sekarang.

**_"Saengil chukkahamnida.. saengil chukkahamnida.. saranghaneun uri Bummie, saranghaneun uri Kyunnie.. saengil chukkahamnidaaaa.." teriak Park Donghae mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Bocah laki-laki yang berumur 2 tahun lebih tua dari si kembar itu kemudian meniup teropetnya dengan keras dan mengakhirinya dengan tepukan keras._**

**_"Haha sudah-sudah ayo potong kuenya, halmeoni dan harabeoji sudah sangat lapar." Eomma mereka langsung memberi pisau plastik untuk memotong kue pada Kibum dan membantunya memotong kue._**

**_ "Pasti Appa bertanya kenapa aku memberi kue ini pada Appa kan? Hehe aku hanya ingin seperti Appa saat dewasa nanti. Melanjutkan jejak Appa, melakukan seperti yang Appa lakukan, mewarisi sifat Appa, dan menjadi seperti Appa" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memberikan kuenya. Hati Younghwan tertohok, anak bungsunya benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya dan benar-benar mewarisi sifat dirinya. Gaya bicaranya pun begitu mirip dengannya dan benar-benar berbeda dari gaya bicara Kibum maupun anak seusianya._**

**_"Appa? Maukan terima kueku ini? Jangan melamun saja…"_**

**_"Shirreo. Appa tak sudi menerima kue darimu anak sialan." Younghwan berkata dingin._**

**_"Yeobo! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu lagi? Tolong jangan rusak hari mereka!" Hannah menegur suaminya yang lagi dan lagi sudah benar-benar kelewatan terhadap anak kandungnya sendiri._**

**_"Appa… hiks.. kenapa Appa bersikap seperti itu lagi pada Kyunnie?" Namun itu bukan isak tangis Kyuhyun. Melainkan ini adalah isak tangis Kibum._**

**_"Park Younghwan! Kapan Abeoji mengajarkanmu bersikap kasar pada anakmu sendiri hah? SEJAK KAPAN?! Ikut Abeoji ke kamarmu!" suara berat pria lain yang lebih tua dari mereka semua yang duduk disitu memecah hening dan berdiri ditengah mereka. Pria itu tak lain adalah sang kakek dari si kembar dan ayah dari Park Younghwan._**

"Tuan…"

"Tuan Younghwan, apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

Younghwan sedikit kikuk ketika suara pelayannya itu membuatnya tersadar ke dunianya lagi. Ya, pelayan barunya yang biasa ia panggil pelayan Shin. Sebenarnya, pelayan Shin juga telah bekerja dengannya selama bertahun-tahun, menjadi tangan kanannya di perusahaan. Namun semenjak pelayan Lee tidak ada, Younghwan menyuruh pelayan Shin untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan tambahan menjadi tangan kanan urusan rumah tangganya.

Semenjak kejadian 'itu', ia tidak lagi menemukan dimana pelayan Lee di rumahnya. Hanya sebuah surat pengunduran diri yang ia dapatkan dari pelayannya yang paling setia itu.

"Pelayan Shin, tolong ambilkan dua buah gelas dan dua botol wine."

"Duduklah didepanku." Titah Younghwan kembali saat ia sudah mendapatkan wine miliknya.

Pelayan Shin hanya bisa tersenyum kaku ketika majikan besarnya justru menuangkan anggur mahal itu ke gelasnya, mengajaknya untuk minum bersama. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, selama delapan tahun yang telah terlewati ini.

"Apakah perusahaan Jang sudah memutuskan untuk membatalkan ikatan kerja sama kita?"

"Ya, tuan. Mereka juga enggan untuk menginventasikan saham mereka dalam kontrak kita, bahkan mereka juga sudah mengajukan tuntutan kerugian yang fantastis. Ini semua karena perusahaan ShiftCore yang menjebak kita."

"Jadi, sudah 23 perusahaan yang membatalkan kontrak dan mengajukan tuntutan. Shiftcore benar-benar hebat."

Pelayan Shin ikut menuangkan wine secara bergantian dengan majikannya. "Saya sudah memberikan berkas informasi penuh mengenai CEO perusahaan Shiftcore itu, tuan. Apakah anda sudah membacanya?"

Younghwan terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak terkejut tentang siapa dia yang begitu pintar menggunakan taktik untuk menghancurkan perusahaanku."

Pelayan Shin tersenyum miris. Roda benar-benar telah berputar.

"Aku bertarung dengan anakku sendiri. Bukankah itu lucu?"

"Dia sungguh mewarisi kepintaran bisnis dariku dengan baik." Ada sebersit kekhawatiran, itu yang Younghwan rasakan sekarang.

Meski kini perusahaannya tengah diambang kehancuran, Younghwan sama sekali tidak merasa tertekan atau stress karenanya. Entah kenapa, ia sedikit kesal namun bangga karena perusahaannya sendiri akan diratakan oleh anaknya.

Ya, anaknya. Anak kandungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Duk!_

"Aku sedih karena ternyata sulit juga untuk mengambil sedikit waktu sibuk dari seorang wakil kepala polisi sepertimu, eoh? Aish menyebalkan."

"Ya Tuhan, kau mengagetkanku!"

"Aish! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak! Changmin _pabboya_!"

"Aku tidak berteriak, tuan Jaksa yang terhormat!"

Kedua namja yang seumuran itu saling melempar _death glare_, hingga akhirnya mereka tenggelam dalam tawa.

"YAK! Aku ingin bekerja dengan tenang, silakan kalian berdua cari lapangan untuk berkelahi dan selesaikan urusan kalian disana." Namja lainnya memukul dua orang yang masih tertawa didepannya itu dengan Koran yang digulung.

"Aigoo, lihat ini! Ketua dan wakil ketua, kalian benar-benar gagah dengan seragam itu. Chwang, aku yakin selain mendapat gelar wakil ketua polisi, kau juga pasti mendapat gelar polisi tertinggi disini. Dan kau Hae _hyung_, kadar ketampananmu ternyata bertambah usai mendapat gelar ketua, eh? _Daebak_!"

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku benar-benar menyayangkan kau menjadi semakin menyebalkan tiap harinya. Kami sudah mendapat gelar ini setahun yang lalu dan kau masih saja meledek kami. Menyebalkan sekali!"

Donghae mengacak-acak rambut adik bungsunya itu dengan gemas. "Asal kau tahu, Kyu. Aku dan Changmin adalah polisi paling tampan di Seoul. Dan kau tahu? Sekretarisku yang bernama Choi Siwon itu juga cukup tampan, bahkan kami bertiga mempunyai nama fanclub di kalangan polisi wanita dan ibu kantin."

Changmin mengangguk antusias. "Aku, Siwon sunbae dan Donghae _hyung_. Jika kita membentuk boyband, aku yakin popularitasnya akan mengalakan EXO dan Super Junior. Benar bukan, Hae _hyung_?"

"Hentikan delusi bodohmu itu, Chwang."

"Ya ya ya, hentikan! Sekarang waktunya serius. Kyuhyun-ah, ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?"

Kyuhyun ikut merubah wajahnya menjadi serius. "Aku ingin menyerahkan salinan final kasus ayahku dan juga sudah menggabungkan keseluruhan berkas perkaranya. Ini sudah beserta dengan kasus ledakan rumah sakit Seoul berikut jumlah kerugian financial, tuntutan 189 keluarga korban dan tuntutan pemerintah daerah. Selain itu, ini juga ada 23 perusahaan yang mengajukan tuntutan kerugian kontrak saham di perusahaan Geopark serta tuntutan pembatalan kontrak yang dinilai tidak seimbang. Selain itu, aku juga sudah merangkum beberapa pegawai perusahaan Park Younghwan yang mendapat ketidakadilan atas kontrak kerja dari pekerja yang di PHK dan—"

"Kyuhyun."

"Apa? Salinan perkara ini memang begitu banyak, tapi aku sudah melengkapinya secara rinci. Tugasmu sekarang beserta Changmin dan Siwon-ssi adalah segera membuat surat tuntutan dan surat izin penggeledahan. Lagipula aku juga sudah mendata 34 orang saksi yang sudah bersedia untuk kumintai keterangannya di persidangan nanti yang—"

"Kyuhyun!" sentak Donghae.

"Bagaimana dengan tuntutan penganiayaan? Tuduhan pembunuhan berencana padamu, Kibum dan kakekmu 8 tahun yang lalu, huh?! Lalu bagaimana dengan tuduhan penyalahgunaan identitas pada Kibum?! Kau tahu, itu adalah bagian penting mengapa kau menjadi jaksa dan memperjuangkan keadilan yang dirampas ayahmu!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "A-aku… aku ingin fokus dulu ke kasus rumah sakit Seoul dan segala permasalahan perusahaan itu. Aku paham karena ini akan membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk mengungkap segala kasus yang tersembunyi dan menuntut semua kejahatannya, _hyung_. Tapi… beri aku waktu."

"Tolong jangan katakan bahwa kau mengasihani ayahmu, Kyu." Timpal Changmin.

"Kau tahu dengan baik bahwa aku sulit memberi iba untuk orang yang menjahati orang lain."

"Aish! Aku tidak pernah mengerti isi kepalamu, Kyu!"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengerti isi kepalaku."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. "Sungguh, menjadi jaksa tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Bahkan profesiku jauh lebih berat dari kalian. Kasus kejahatannya begitu banyak, jadi biarkan aku mengurus kasus rumah sakit dan kerugian perusahaan dulu. Karena kedua kasus itu yang paling berat dan menimbulkan banyak korban juga."

"Aku… ada janji dengan _eomma_ sekarang. Jika kalian sudah siap dengan semua berkas tuntutan itu, segera hubungi aku secepat mungkin. Aku pergi dulu." Kyuhyun melenggang pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dengan mini buket bunga Chrysanthemum putih di tangannya. Ia meletakkan buket bunga itu di tempat duduk mobil disampingnya dengan hati-hati.

Dengan kecepatan sedang, mobil berwarna silver miliknya itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk tiba di suatu tempat yang masih berada di pusat kota namun jauh dari kebisingan.

Sebuah rumah abu pemakaman.

Lagi, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi seorang Kyuhyun untuk menemukan sebuah loker yang menjadi tujuannya datang kesini. Ya, sebuah loker yang didesain dengan pinggiran marmer dan penutup pintu kaca yang indah. Loker yang berisikan sebuah guci putih dengan nama seseorang serta sebuah figura foto di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tenang, lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Ini… ini akan menjadi tahun ke delepan kami yang tidak akan merayakan Natal denganmu. Kami juga tidak bisa berkesempatan untuk merayakan tahun baru dengamu. Aku memang belum pernah merayakan Natal dan akhir tahun bersamamu, tapi… sungguh aku ingin sekali merayakannya. Aku bahkan belum pernah menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan bersamamu."

"Aku bahkan belum lama bertemu denganmu tapi kau meninggalkanku dengan cara yang seperti ini…" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang berair.

Ia meraba dada kirinya, tempat jantungnya berdetak.

"Bahkan disaat terakhirmu, kau masih menanyakan bagaimana kondisi kami. Aku sungguh tak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih denganmu, tapi aku benar-benar bersyukur.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap detakan indah di dadanya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau tidak membawaku dan Kibum pergi dari rumah saat itu. Entah bagaimana nasib kami, tapi aku sungguh bersyukur karena sempat dipertemukan olehmu meski hanya sesaat."

"_Harabeoji_, terima kasih banyak. Istirahatlah dengan baik bersama _halmeoni_ di surga…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Eomma_, bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah menurutmu sausnya terlalu pedas?"

Hannah menggeleng antusias ketika merasakan _tteokboki_ yang dilapisi dengan saus manis pedas di mulutnya. Kue beras buatan anaknya itu benar-benar enak dan tidak mengecewakan sama sekali.

"Ini enak! Benar-benar lembut dan kekenyalannya pas sekali."

"Ah~ aku tahu aku memang tidak pernah mengecewakanmu dalam hal memasak, kan?" namja yang lebih tinggi itu memeluk ibunya dari belakang.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa memanggang daging dengan benar. Donghae melakukannya lebih baik darimu. Kau dan Kyuhyun sungguh buruk dalam memanggang daging." Hannah terkekeh.

Hannah mencubit pipi kurus anaknya itu, lalu mengacak rambutnya. Sang ibu tersenyum lembut ketika menelusuri wajah tampan putranya. Putra ketiganya itu benar-benar telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang tampan bukan lagi remaja dengan karakter dingin seperti dulu.

Dan Hannah tentu saja terus mengucap ribuan kalimat syukur karena akhirnya ia bisa menyentuh wajah ini, sebuah wajah yang begitu takut akan pergi meninggalkannya saat itu.

**_"Eomma… a-apa yang terjadi denganku?"_**

**_Hannah mencium pelan tangan Kibum yang terbebas luka. Ia tersenyum getir._**

**_"Aku tidak mengingat apapun. Kenapa aku disini?"_**

**_"Kecelakaan apa yang menimpaku? Apakah… aku menderita amnesia?"_**

**_"Eomma! Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu?"_**

**_"AKU LELAH, EOMMA! KATAKAN SESUATU!"_**

**_"Eomma… aku sungguh tidak mengingat apapun. Aku tidak mengingat siapa aku dan mengapa aku mengalami semua ini. Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan kebenaran tentangku? Apa kau sungguh-sungguh ibuku? Apa kau tidak salah orang bahwa aku ini anakmu? Katakan sesuatu! Aku lelah! Aku lelah menahan sakit di kepalaku hingga rasanya ingin mati!"_**

**_Hannah tahu, ia pasti akan menerima berbagai pertanyaan itu. Sebuah helaan nafas singkat, ia membuka tirai yang berada di samping ranjang Kibum._**

**_Srek!_**

**_Seorang remaja lelaki lainnya tertidur dengan berbagai alat penunjang hidup. Tepat disamping Kibum. Siapa?_**

**_"Aku tahu sekarang, apa yang terparah dari semua kesakitan yang kau rasakan. Kau tidak boleh berharap untuk mati begitu saja. Walau sakitnya membuat semua tulangmu remuk, walau sakitnya membuat semua lukamu menganga, tapi kau harus terus hidup. Kau akan terus hidup dengan menahan semua sakit di kepalamu. Kumohon… kau akan menyakiti eomma jika terus berkata seperti itu, Kibum…"_**

**_Kibum meremas kepalanya yang berdenyut. Ia semakin tidak mengerti._**

**_"Tolong, jadilah kuat. Jadilah kekuatan untuk saudara kembarmu, Kibummie… kau lihat? Itu Kyuhyun, dia adalah kembaranmu. Kalian mengalami kecelakaan dan keadaan Kyuhyun cukup parah. Eomma sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana menceritakan semuanya padamu tentang hilangnya semua ingatanmu. Aku janji akan menceritakannya, asalkan kau tetap kuat dan terus kuat demi Kyuhyun. ia memang sudah terbangun dari koma, Kibum-ah… namun kondisinya masih kritis dan ia membutuhkan kekuatanmu…"_**

**_Kibum terdiam. Ia tidak mampu mengatakan apapun lagi selain meleburkan tangisnya bersama sang ibu._**

"_Eomma_!"

"_Eomma_! Kau melamun, huh?"

Hannah mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tertawa kikuk.

"Aku putra _eomma_ yang paling tampan, kan? _Eomma_ bahkan menatapku lebih dari 20 detik."

"Ya… kau adalah putra eomma yang tampan."

Kibum menyentuh kedua bahu ibunya. "Kau terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Ada—"

"Tadi kalian membicarakan soal tampan? Anak bungsu tentu saja yang paling tampan!"

Kyuhyun menginterupsi keduanya dan menyendokkan _tteokboki_ ke dalam mulutnya. Si bungsu merangkul ibunya dan bermanja di pundaknya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Kyu! Dasar menyebalkan."

"Aku kan yang paling muda disini."

"Tapi aku hanya lahir lebih dulu 10 menit darimu!"

"Tetap saja kau lebih tua 10 menit dariku, Bum _hyung_~"

Kibum kembali merengut. "_Eomma_! Apakah Kyuhyun dulu senarsis ini?"

"Aku tidak narsis, _hyung_. Fakta bahwa aku memang lebih tampan darimu itu benar. Tanyakan saja pada pegawai wanita di perusahaanmu."

Hannah tahu, beginilah rasa yang sebenarnya jika kau mempunyai anak kembar dengan jenis kelamin yang sama meski mereka tidak memiliki wajah identik namun sikap keduanya tidak mau terkalahkan satu sama lain. Namun sang ibu menikmati pertengkaran kecil itu.

"Kalian sudah berusia 24 tahun. Aku khawatir bagaimana jika kalian akan menikah nanti."

"Kau benar, _eomma_. Padahal Bum _hyung_ itu sudah mendapat berkali-kali juara olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional, mahasiswa terbaik di kampusnya dan CEO yang disegani di perusahaan. Tapi Bum _hyung_ benar-benar manja~"

"Siapa yang kau bilang manja, eh? Kau justru seorang jaksa yang masih bermanja-manja dengan _eomma_, Hyejin _ahjumma _ dan Yunho _ahjussi_. Kau juga pria berumur 24 tahun yang masih saja takut dengan darah. Aish."

Kyuhyun tertawa asal. Ia memang takut dengan darah. Alasannya? Trauma masa lalu saat kejadian yang pernah terjadi 8 tahun yang lalu itu.

"_Eomma_, apakah _bulgogi_nya sudah matang?" perhatian Kibum teralih ketika Hannah mencicipi makanan yang berbahan utama daging itu.

"Sudah. Mau mencicipinya?"

Kibum mencicipi _bulgogi_ yang baru matang itu lalu memberi reaksi yang antusias. "Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar _bulgogi_ paling enak yang pernah kumakan."

"Ya dan kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap _eomma_ memasak _bulgogi_."

"Dulu dan sekarang, kau memang masih menyukai _bulgogi_, ya." Kyuhyun ikut mencicipi.

Kibum tersenyum tipis. "Apakah dulu _bulgogi_ itu makanan kesukaanku?"

"Lebih baik kalian segera mandi. Yunho, Hyejin dan Changmin akan berkunjung kesini. Sebentar lagi Jungsoo dan Donghae juga akan pulang."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia meninggalkan dapur sambil melepas jasnya dan menuju ke kamar. Kibum mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kyu, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Ya ya ya, kau menggilai makanan itu. Kau juga menyukai jus mangga, _hyung_."

Kibum kembali tersenyum. Namja itu sering sekali tersenyum sekarang.

"Dulu… aku menyukai warna apa? Sekarang jelaskan bagaimana sikapku dulu. Kau selalu menolak untuk menjelaskannya sampai sekarang."

Setelah berganti baju, Kyuhyun membanting tubuhnya ke kasur dan Kibum kembali mengikutinya.

"Kau penyuka warna merah. Saat kita masih kecil… kau lebih cengeng dariku. Saat kita berusia 16 tahun, kau begitu dingin dan menyebalkan. Perangaimu begitu buruk dan kau sangat jutek padaku." Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan hati-hati.

Kibum termenung. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya saat mengetahuinya.

"Hanya itu? Kita ini sudah bertahun-tahun hidup bersama dan kau hanya menjelaskan itu dan itu saja. Semua orang di rumah ini enggan sekali mengatakan bagaimana aku dulu. Menyebalkan."

Kyuhyun menoleh, ia menatap dalam kembarannya.

_'Itu karena kita memang sempat terpisah selama 11 tahun, pabbo!'_

Tabahkan hatimu, Kyuhyun.

"Bum _hyung_, aku ingin minta bantuan padamu sebagai seorang CEO. Ini yang terakhir, aku janji."

"Apakah ini berkaitan dengan perusahaan Geopark lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya… kali ini, aku ingin kau memastikan bahwa perusahaan itu akan bangkrut, Bum _hyung_…"

"Memangnya kasus siapa yang sedang kau tangani, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Kasus… uh.. kasus CEO perusahaan itu yang melakukan korupsi. Ya, korupsi. Makanya kau harus membantuku, karena ia merugikan banyak uang Negara."

Kibum hanya mengacak rambut adiknya gemas. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu tuan jaksa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tu-tuan… anda mendapatkan banyak surat-surat penting…"

Younghwan yang baru saja menghabiskan secangkir kopinya tampak tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Ada sebuah surat dari Kim Hannah dan surat perintah dari—"

Pria bermarga Park itu tertegun. "Kim Hannah?"

Kim Hannah. Tentu saja Younghwan tidak pernah melupakan nama wanita itu.

"Berikan padaku."

Younghwan membuka amplop putih itu. Sebuah surat dengan tintu biru dan tulisan yang begitu indah langsung meraba penglihatannya.

Mantan istrinya mengirimkan surat pribadi. Sejujurnya, Younghwan cukup terkejut dengan hal itu.

**_Aku harap kau sedang tidak sibuk jika membaca surat ini, Younghwan-ssi…_**

Younghwan-ssi. Sebuah panggilan yang formal. Hatinya terasa aneh ketika ia mendengar panggilan yang kini telah berbeda itu.

**_Aku mengirimkan surat ini tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun termasuk anak-anakku… aku juga menulis surat ini bukan tanpa maksud, jadi aku harap kau berkenan untuk membacanya dengan baik._**

**_Younghwan-ssi… apakah kau sudah berkunjung ke rumah pemakaman ayahmu? Park Jaesuk, ayahmu… dia meninggal setelah sempat koma beberapa saat dilarikan ke rumah sakit, setelah kejadian 8 tahun lalu itu. Kumohon, minta maaflah padanya. Jadilah anak yang berbakti, sebelum kau tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk mengunjunginya…_**

**_Sebelumnya, aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu karena setelah kejadian itu, kau tidak lagi mengusik kehidupan anak-anakku. Kau tidak bisa melawan takdir yang telah Tuhan tetapkan padamu. Berapa kalipun kau mencoba untuk menyakiti Kibum dan Kyuhyun, kau tidak akan bisa menghentikan takdir. Setelah kejadian itu, kau benar-benar hampir membunuh anak-anak kita. Aku bahkan hampir berpikiran untuk mengakhiri hidupku sendiri jika mereka benar-benar akan meninggalkanku dengan rasa bersalah yang menyakitkan ini. aku merasa bahwa aku adalah ibu yang paling buruk untuk mereka._**

**_Tapi, Tuhan membuat takdir lain. Kyuhyun sempat koma selama 8 hari lamanya. Sedangkan Kibum koma selama 5 hari. Kibum, kau berhasil membunuhnya, Younghwan. Ya, kau berhasil membunuh ingatannya berkat pukulan benda tumpul di kepalanya. Ia kehilangan seluruh ingatannya, termasuk dengan melupakanku dan ketiga saudaranya. Kibum seperti bayi yang baru lahir saat itu, ia harus memulai segalanya dari awal. Semuanya. Bisakah kau bayangkan betapa Kibum mencoba untuk bertahan hidup dalam kondisi seperti itu?_** **_Kibum menderita amnesia psikogenik yang disebabkan ia mengalami shock atau mengalami trauma emosional akibat suatu peristiwa yang tidak menyenangkan di masa lalu._** **_ Namun aku bersyukur, karena amnesia itu datang dan menghapus seluruh masa lalunya yang kelam saat bersamamu._**

**_Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri harus menjalani banyaknya rangkaian operasi jantung yang menyakitkan. Jika kau bisa membayangkan, kau pasti akan meraung dalam lautan tangis melihat betapa menyakitkannya semua penderitaan mereka untuk sembuh. Namun, siapa sangka jika anak kembar kita ternyata sekuat itu. Mereka saling berbagi kekuatan satu sama lainnya, mereka jatuh dan bangkit bersama. Bahkan ketika mereka masuk sekolah lebih telat setahun kemudian akibat musibah itu, mereka tetap menjadi siswa yang berprestasi. Bahkan, keduanya mendapat gelar sarjana dalam waktu yang tidak lama._**

**_Kau tahu, Younghwan? Sekarang aku paham mengapa ayahmu ingin agar gelar The Key diberikan pada anakmu yang paling bungsu. Ketika aku melahirkan anak kembar, sebenarnya kau salah total jika berpikir bahwa The Key akan jatuh pada Kyuhyun. Karena Kibum adalah nama sebenarnya yang berada di warisan terakhir ayahmu, bukan Kyuhyun._**

**_Kau tahu? Perusahaan Shiftcore adalah perusahaan yang dibangun oleh ayahmu sendiri dan merupakan kembaran dari perusahaanmu, perusahaan Geopark. Saat ayahmu meninggal, perusahaan itu bangkrut karena ulahmu sendiri dan sebelum Kibum dan Jungsoo mengambil alih. Dan seperti yang kau lihat, Kibum menjadi CEO di usianya yang ke 22 tahun saat itu. Kini, ia telah berdiri diatas Geopark dan menginjak kekuasaanmu._**

Younghwan merasa seperti oksigen di sekitarnya sulit diraih setelah membaca setengah surat itu. Tangannya bergetar, matanya beralih pada foto keluarganya di dinding. Tatapannya mengarah pada Kibum yang merangkul Donghae sambil tertawa.

"Kibum, anak itu benar-benar menakutkan." Ucapnya tanpa sadar.

**_Jika kau takut pada Kibum sekarang, kau salah. Kibum hanya menghancurkanmu dari luar dan Kyuhyun menghancurkanmu dari dalam. Kibum tidak mengetahui apapun lagi tentangmu. Jika kau pikir bahwa Kibum mewarisi kepintaranmu dalam memimpin perusahaan dan menghancurkan semua lawan, maka kau salah lagi. Satu-satunya yang mewarisi 'api' seperti dirimu adalah Kyuhyun. Seorang anak penyakitan yang sempat kau coba untuk membunuhnya itu, ialah seorang yang akan menghancurkanmu dengan telak nanti._**

**_Jika kau mendapatkan surat dariku ini beserta dengan beberapa surat dari pengadilan kejaksaan, maka sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan diri dan hatimu baik-baik._**

**_Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Younghwan. Terima kasih untuk segalanya._**

Benar saja, Younghwan mendapati beberapa surat lain disana. Surat perintah penggeledahan dari kepolisian, surat tuntutan perkara kejaksaan dan beberapa surat penting dari kejaksaan pusat Seoul.

Younghwan menangis dalam diam. Sepertinya, ia benar-benar akan menemui akhir dari semua kekuasaannya.

**_You play drama, you get karma._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, _eomma_. Lihatlah si bungsu itu, dia memberikan banyak sekali tugas dan membuat seluruh isi kantor kepolisian kewalahan karenanya." Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya ke paha sang ibu dan merebut guling dari Jungsoo.

"Pergilah mandi, Hae-ya. Kau bau." Ujar si sulung.

"Aku lelah, _hyung_. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana penatnya menghabiskan dua hari lembur di kantor." Keluh Donghae.

"Tidak ada pekerjaan yang tidak melelahkan, Donghae. Kakakmu juga lelah menangani urusan dosen-dosen dan para mahasiswa. Kibum juga lelah menghadapi jutaan urusan perusahaan sendirian dan Kyuhyun juga lelah mengurusi rumitnya kasus itu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana si kembar?"

"Kyuhyun sedang keluar dengan Changmin dan Kibum tertidur setelah menghabiskan dua porsi _bulgogi_."

Jungsoo terkekeh, "Aku bahagia dengan keadaan Kibum sekarang. Dia benar-benar berbeda, tidak seperti yang dulu. Meski kadang ia lelah menjalani tanggung jawabnya sebagai seroang CEO, ia sepertinya melakukan itu dengan senang hati."

"Setidaknya, semua kesengsaraan yang ia rasakan selama 11 tahun itu telah menghilang dari ingatannya, _hyung_." Celetuk Donghae.

"Ah~ aku juga bahkan tidak menyangka Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah tumbuh dewasa. Hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah meledek mereka yang cadel tidak bisa mengucap huruf R saat mereka 5 tahun. Tapi, aku heran. Mengapa Kibum tidak pernah sedikitpun bertanya atau penasaran soal siapa ayahnya?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin ia sendiri yang tidak mau mengingatnya." Jawab Hannah.

Donghae menyembunyikan tawanya. "Ngomong-ngomong soal anak kecil, kau sendiri kapan akan punya momongan, _hyung_? Kau sudah setahun menikah dengan Sora noona dan aku tidak sabar ingin menjadi seorang paman."

"Itu benar, _eomma_ juga tidak sabar ingin menimang cucu."

Jungsoo tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Sebenarnya, istriku sedang hamil 2 bulan."

"WAAH JINJJA?! HAHAHA AKHIRNYA AKU AKAN JADI PAMAN!" Donghae bertingah berlebihan dan menindih tubuh sang kakak yang langsung disambut dengan jitakan.

"_Eomma_, kau akan menjadi nenek dalam waktu dekat. Jadi, jangan menikah lagi dengan pria manapun, oke?"

"Seorang professor, kepala polisi, CEO, dan seorang jaksa. Bagaimana bisa _Eomma_ tidak bangga dengan hal itu? Kalian adalah kebangganku. _Eomma_ tidak membutuhkan lelaki lain untuk menjadi seorang pendamping hidup, karena _eomma_ sudah punya empat lelaki hebat yang sudah menjadi lebih dari pelengkap hidupku sekarang."

"_Eomma_ benar. Seharusnya kau yang menikah, pabbo! Kau sudah berusia 26 tahun dan kau tidak lagi muda."

"Arraseo. Minggu depan, adakan sebuah pesta makan malam. Aku akan membawa wanitaku kesini."

Jungsoo dan Hannah hanya menertawai Donghae yang konyol.

"Hey! Aku serius!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat meletakkan kembali figura yang tadi ia bersihkan ke meja di sampingnya.

"Ini sudah larut malam. Kau akan sangat sibuk besok, Kyu."

Si bungsu menarik tangan ibunya itu untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Aku akan tidur, sebentar lagi."

Hannah melirik sekilas pada sebuah figura yang berisikan foto lama berusia hampir 20 tahun yang lalu itu.

"Ingin menceritakan sesuatu? Aku yakin kau sedang punya masalah sekarang."

Ya, insting seorang ibu memang tidak pernah salah.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, tulislah apa yang bisa kau tulis karena ada suatu masa dimana mulut kita terkunci dan tangan tak lagi menggenggam. Ceritakan pada _eomma_, hm? Jangan biarkan hal itu mengganggu pikiranmu lagi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa arti. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan hari esok, _eomma_. Aku mengkhawatirkan seseorang. Aku bahkan merasa ragu pada diriku sendiri."

Hannah mengangguk paham. Ia tahu dengan pasti siapa orang yang anaknya khawatirkan itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, dengarkan _eomma_. Keraguanmu akan menghentikan lebih banyak mimpi daripada kegagalan itu sendiri. Lakukan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

Hannah memeluk putranya. "Mungkin ini akan menjadi pekerjaan terberatmu menjadi seorang jaksa. Kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mengambil dan menyelidiki kasus ini selama berbulan-bulan. Kau telah bekerja keras untuk ini, untuk orang-orang yang menggantungkan nasib keadilan yang tersembunyi. Jika kau melepaskannya, pikirkan perasaan mereka."

Kyuhyun menahan tangisnya, ia mengangguk paham.

"_Eomma_, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku besok. Aku akan melakukan tugasku dengan baik besok."

"Katakanlah."

"Aku telah menyita ponsel milik Kibum _hyung_ dan juga meminta Heechul _hyung_ untuk mengatur sementara seluruh pekerjaannya di perusahaan. Aku ingin agar kau mengajak Bum _hyung_ pergi besok, kemana saja. Jangan pernah menyalakan TV atau apapun itu. Yang penting, bawa Bum _hyung_ pergi. Aku tidak ingin ia merasa kesakitan lagi jika trauma itu datang."

**_"Jika Bummie sudah dewasa nanti, punya banyak uang dan Bummie sudah menjadi seorang yang sukses seperti Appa nanti Bummie ingin mengajak Eomma ke menara Namsan, ne Eomma? Bummie janji!"_**

Hannah tersenyum mengiyakan. Sepertinya ia tahu kemana harus membawa Kibum pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu sedikit mendung. Matahari belum tampak terik ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Suasana langit yang tidak cerah begitu mendukung sunyinya sebuah rumah.

Rumah bak istana milik Park Younghwan.

Masih pagi yang sama ketika orang lain diluar biasa menggunakan saat-saat untuk sekedar jogging atau pergi bekerja. Namun pria Park tersebut hanya duduk santai dengan wine di tangannya serta TV dengan layar semut.

Pagi yang 'indah', baginya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar sepertinya pelayan Shin, pikir Younghwan.

"Perusahaanku telah hancur, pelayan Shin. Jika aku pergi bekerja sekarang, itu hanya sia-sia saja. Bukankah begitu?" Younghwan terkekeh, ia kembali menuangkan minuman anggur.

Baru saja ia ingin menenggak gelasnya, sebuah tangan mengambil gelas yang berisi wine itu. Kini tangan itu membuang isi gelas itu ke lantai dan meletakkannya kembali ke tangan Younghwan.

"Minuman ini akan merusak lambung dan hatimu."

Younghwan tidak bodoh. Ia tahu itu bukan suara dari pelayan Shin.

"Kau…"

Younghwan tidak mampu berkata apapun ketika beberapa polisi dan detektif memasuki rumahnya dan menggeledah isi kamarnya.

"Changmin-ah, Donghae _hyung_, lebih baik kalian geledah kamarnya dulu."

Sekali lagi, Younghwan tidak sebodoh itu untuk dapat mengingat siapakah pria didepannya sekarang.

Younghwan menatap dalam wajah itu. Sebuah wajah yang sudah lama tidak ia temui dan ia cari bagaimana kabarnya. Sebuah sorot mata yang tajam dan dingin ketika menatapnya.

Wajah itu, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa Younghwan melupakannya.

Pria itu tersenyum kecil, ia menatap Younghwan sebentar sebelum membisikkan sesuatu.

"_Appa_, kau masih mengingatku? Aku adalah salah satu anak singamu yang sekarang sudah tumbuh besar menjadi singa dewasa."

**_"Kau ibarat seekor singa, Younghwan. Kau bisa melakukan atau menyingkirkan apapun demi keinginanmu dengan seluruh kekuatan dan kekuasaanmu. Tapi, kurasa kau melupakan sesuatu. Jika kau adalah singa, maka Kyuhyun dan Kibum adalah anak singa. Mungkin mereka masih anak-anak, tapi suatu saat mereka akan tumbuh menjadi singa dewasa. Bukankah seekor singa dewasa akan menerkam dan menghabisi musuh yang telah mengganggu kehidupannya? Semoga kau mengingatnya, anakku."_**

Hingga dalam hitungan detik, gelas yang dipegangnya jatuh dan pecah begitu saja.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu kaget seperti itu, Younghwan-ssi. Aku dan kejaksaan sudah mengirim surat peringatan dan perintah untuk menggeledah rumahmu. Aku harap kau sudah membacanya dengan baik karena kini kau telah ditetapkan sebagai tersangka utama ledakan Seoul International Hospital, penggelapan pajak dan dana bantuan pemerintahan, penipuan kontrak saham perusahaan yang bekerja sama denganmu, dan beberapa kasus lainnya."

"Kyuhyun-ah, kami sudah menahan beberapa berkas penting di kamarnya untuk diselidiki lebih lanjut."

Sang jaksa mengangguk paham. "Terima kasih, Changmin-ah."

Younghwan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tenangnya. Ia berkeringat dingin.

"Kau balas dendam padaku?"

Lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun, ia sendiri terlihat lebih tenang.

"Aku tidak balas dendam. Lebih tepatnya, aku hanya mencoba membantu 189 tuntutan keluarga korban jiwa ledakan rumah sakit itu. Kasus rumah sakit Seoul itu tidak digubris sama sekali oleh keadilan pemerintah dan dibiarkan begitu saja selama hampir 20 tahun. Kau bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana perasaan mereka yang kehilangan sanak keluarganya yang tewas begitu saja akibat keserakahanmu."

Kyuhyun mendecih. "Dengan alasan konyol karena warisan ayahmu dan pihak rumah sakit Seoul yang tidak mau bekerja sama untuk membuat kontrak saham denganmu, kau sampai repot-repot meledakkan rumah sakit itu. Jika dulu kau ingin membunuhku, seharusnya kau bunuh aku langsung. Kau bisa menembakku atau meracuniku, tidak perlu melibatkan kematian ratusan pasien serta petugas rumah sakit yang tidak bersalah."

"Apakah kau tipe orang yang seperti ini? Menggunakan jalan pembunuhan demi mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, begitukah?" Kyuhyun mendesis.

"Park Kyuhyun. a-aku—"

"Siapa? Park Kyuhyun? kurasa tidak ada seorangpun yang mau menggunakan marga seorang pembunuh, Younghwan-ssi."

Younghwan bergetar. Matanya berkabut hanya dengan terus menerus mendengar panggilan 'Younghwan-ssi' dari putra kandungnya.

"Aku merasa buruk dengan Kibum _hyung_, Donghae _hyung_, dan Jungsoo _hyung_. Aku jauh lebih beruntung dari mereka yang bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah, meski hanya ayah angkat. Ketiga kakakku tidak merasakannya, ketika mereka kecil pasti mereka iri dengan teman-temannya yang pamer bisa bermain sepeda dengan ayahnya, memamerkan prestasi pada ayahnya, membanggakan ayahnya didepan temannya dan lain-lain. Tidakkah kau berpikir tentang hal itu… Younghwan-ssi?"

Younghwan mengepalkan tangannya. Hatinya berdesir dalam butiran kesalahan yang menggunung.

"Kibum _hyung_ kini tidak mengetahui apapun lagi tentangmu. Meski ialah yang menjadi peran dibalik perusahaanmu yang bangkrut sekarang. Aku pun begitu, selama delapan tahun ini aku mencoba untuk terus mencari keadilan, menemukan titik jera yang musnah dalam dirimu. Sungguh, _Appa_. jika kau berpikir bahwa selama delapan tahun ini aku hanya memikirkan balas dendam, maka kau salah. Aku hanya mencari cara bagaimana membersihkan hatimu itu."

Mereka sempat terdiam beberapa detik.

Hening.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah. Maafkan aku…"

"Katakan itu didepan pengadilan nanti, Younghwan-ssi."

Younghwan meraih tangan dingin putranya. "Tidak. Aku meminta maaf padamu sebagai seorang ayah yang gagal, kepala keluarga yang bodoh dan pria yang pengecut. Maafkan aku…"

Park Younghwan menangis tanpa suara. Ia hanya menunduk sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Harabeoji_… dia sepertinya kecewa sekali jika mengetahui kau berperilaku sebejat ini. Berhenti menangis, karena kau terlalu telat untuk menangis sekarang."

"Bahkan kau sama sekali tidak merasakan perasaan sedih atau kehilangan keluargamu sendiri. Apalah artinya kesedihan, bila tak mampu merubah keadaan hatimu? Lalu artinya kehilangan, jika tak mampu menggugah kesadaranmu, Younghwan-ssi?!"

Kyuhyun menyentak kasar lengan ayahnya hingga Younghwan jatuh berlutut. Matanya berair, siap menjatuhkan cairan yang menggenang disana.

Kyuhyun menyentuh dada kirinya, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia duduk berlutut, meraih bahu ayahnya.

"Pernahkah kau melihat seseorang yang kau sayangi merasa kesakitan? Aku pernah melihatnya, dan itu membuatku tambah sakit. Aku merutuki segala ketidakberdayaanku. Pernahkah kau merasakan itu… A-_appa_? Pernahkah, _Appa_?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan pandangannya, ia membiarkan pipinya basah karena air matanya sendiri.

"Aku tidak menuntutmu atas kasus pembunuhan berencana _harabeoji_ dan penganiayaan itu. Aku tidak mau kau mendapatkan hukuman mati. Jika kau mati, maka kau tidak akan belajar apapun dan merasakan penderitaan serta rasa bersalahmu."

"Aku benci ini, aku benci karena mengatakan ini. Aku benci diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa membenci ayahku sendiri yang telah membenciku bertahun-tahun. Aku membenci ini, _Appa_."

Tangisan Younghwan pecah, ia merasa begitu lemah setelah mendengar itu langsung dari mulut anak bungsunya sendiri. Hatinya benar-benar sakit.

"A-aku… Kyuhyun… mianhae… aku menyesal. Aku menyesal…"

Younghwan jatuh menangis di bahu Kyuhyun. Ia menangis hingga membuat para polisi termasuk Changmin dan Donghae disitu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh punggung rapuh ayahnya. Younghwan terus meraungkan kalimat penyesalan padanya.

"_Appa_…"

"Kau tahu kenapa penyesalan selalu ada di belakang? Sebab dengan demikian manusia belajar dari kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya. Belajar bahwa kehilangan akan sedemikian sakit seperti yang kau rasakan. Manusia kadang baru bisa menghargai sesuatu setelah terlepas dari genggamanannya."

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuh ayahnya yang masih menangis, ia meraih kedua tangan Younghwan. Lalu sebuah borgol terpasang disana.

Donghae yang berada disitu mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah kenapa, ia seolah ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang dialami adiknya. Bagaimanapun, seorang Park Younghwan adalah ayah kandungnya.

Donghae kemudian mendekat dan memakaikan topi hitam dan masker putih pada ayahnya yang masih menangis, lalu Changmin merangkul Younghwan beserta dengan seorang polisi lain untuk mengiringnya dan membawanya ke pengadilan.

_'Appa, izinkan kami berbakti padamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya…'_

Ketika pintu terbuka, mereka sudah dikerubungi oleh para wartawan maupun reporter yang sudah berada disana sejak tadi.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun kemudian dengan sigap berdiri didepan ayahnya untuk menghalangi paparazzi itu memotret Younghwan. Ya, keduanya melindungi sang ayah dari para predator berita yang hendak menjadikan Younghwan sebagai konsumsi olok-olok publik.

Kisah seorang Park Younghwan kini telah berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Saengil chukkahamnida.. saengil chukkahamnida.. saranghaneun uri Bummie, saranghaneun uri Kyunnie.. saengil chukkahamnidaaaa.." teriak Park Donghae mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Bocah laki-laki yang berumur 2 tahun lebih tua dari si kembar itu kemudian meniup teropetnya dengan keras dan mengakhirinya dengan tepukan keras. _

_"Haha sudah-sudah ayo potong kuenya, halmeoni dan harabeoji sudah sangat lapar." Eomma mereka langsung memberi pisau plastik untuk memotong kue pada Kibum dan membantunya memotong kue._

_"Cha.. kau ingin memberikan kue pertamamu pada siapa Kibummie?" tanya Jungsoo saat kue pertama sudah terpotong._

_"Aku ingin memberikannya pada Eomma, boleh kan?" mata Kibum berbinar._

_"Ah waeyo Kibummie? Kenapa tidak memberikan pada Appa? Appa sudah sangat lapar nih.." Younghwan mengelus pelan kepala Kibum sambil terkekeh._

_"Bummie ingin memberikannya pada Eomma karena Eomma adalah wanita yang sangat sangat sangat cantik di dunia. Bummie tidak akan pernah melupakan semua kasih sayang Eomma. Jika Bummie sudah dewasa, punya banyak uang dan Bummie sudah menjadi seorang yang sukses seperti Appa nanti Bummie ingin mengajak Eomma ke menara Namsan, ne Eomma? Bummie janji!" Kibum membuat dua jari pada tangan kecilnya lalu mendekap Eomma nya dengan penuh sayang._

_"Gomawo chagiya… Eomma tunggu janjimu ne? Tepati janjimu, jadilah anak Eomma yang hebat dan kita akan ke menara Namsan nanti.." Hannah mengecup sayang anaknya. Lalu sang Eomma membantu giliran si bungsu memotong kue._

_"Jika Appa ingin kue, terimalah kue dariku, hm?" Kyuhyun, si bungsu memberikan potongan kue pertamanya pada Appa. Sang Appa menerimanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya._

_"Pasti Appa bertanya kenapa aku memberi kue ini pada Appa kan? Hehe aku hanya ingin seperti Appa saat dewasa nanti. Melanjutkan jejak Appa, melakukan seperti yang Appa lakukan, mewarisi sifat Appa, dan menjadi seperti Appa" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memberikan kuenya. Hati Younghwan tertohok, anak bungsunya benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya dan benar-benar mewarisi sifat dirinya. Gaya bicaranya pun begitu mirip dengannya dan benar-benar berbeda dari gaya bicara Kibum maupun anak seusianya._

_Younghwan tersenyum. "Terima kasih kuenya, sayang. Suatu saat, appa yakin kau akan menjadi seorang lelaki hebat yang bisa mengalahkan appa dan jauh lebih baik dari appa."_

_Kyuhyun kecil memeluk erat ayahnya. "Kyunnie sayang appa. Sayaaanngg sekali."_

_Younghwan mengusap pelan rambut tebal si bungsu. "Appa juga sayaaangg Kyuhyun."_

_Namun beberapa detik kemudian Younghwan nyaris terhuyung ke belakang ketika ketiga anaknya yang lain berebut untuk memeluknya juga._

_"Appa culang! Appa hanya menyayangi Kyunnie. Bummie tidak disayang, eoh?"_

_Younghwan tertawa nyaring dan memeluk keempat anaknya dengan gemas._

_"Appa juga menyayangi kalian semua…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya saja, adakalanya kita ingin mengulang kembali waktu. Sekedar untuk ikut merasa. Saat kita membuang atau melewatkan waktu, maka akan ada dua hal yang ikut terbuang yaitu kemungkinan dan kesempatan. Karena ketika segalanya dalam dunia ini telah berubah, maka hanya waktu yang memiliki rahasia sendiri. Sebuah misteri yang ditulis diam-diam oleh Tuhan. Siapa yang tahu?

.

.

.

**Life is like a Puzzle who give us a thousand Chanceand time to arrange or broke it. What would you choose?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**MAAF KALO ENDINGNYA MENGECEWAKAN :(**

AKHIRNYA FF MENYEBALKAN INI TAMAT JUGA *ketawajahat* wkwk. Aku sengaja gak masukin apa hukuman buat younghwan, ya silakan kalian pikirin sendiri apa hukuman yg pantas buat dia lol

Aku senang bisa sedikit bercengkrama, chit-chat, ataupun berinteraksi sama kalian semua. Terima kasih untuk kalian yg menyempatkan untuk baca, review, nunggu dan suka sama semua FF karyaku. Thanks a lot^^ Ara sayang kaliaaannn :* *tebarkyuhyun*

Last, ayo jangan jadi silent readers lagi :D sini corat-coret kolom review dan add Fb-ku Ara Resyara dan Aira Reskia buat yg mau berteman^^

**BIG THANKS TO**

**kyunihae / yulielf123 / kyurin25 / emon el / cuttiekyu94 / widiantini9 / cinya / wonhaesung love / Llrz / ekha sparkyu / hyukrin67 / bintang15 / rizqyr amalia / alchelin / melani s khadijah / sofa1013 / nurani506 / hyena / awaelfkyu13 / febrianiaulia / istrikyuhyun / dewiangel / Ul / guest (1) / anandacho / choding / dewidossantosleite / hyunnie02 / park rinhyun-uchiha / namielf / mmzzaa / chosabil19 / miharu aina / episitimaryam11 / sparkyunee13 / guest (2) / sparkyuhana / meimeimayra / akino kaze134 / fangirl1004 / nurul cynkeomma / guest (3) / tyas1013 / atikahsparkyu / klieeff19 / li / anna505 / kimhaneul19 / ladyelf11 / nae axselia / anonym / filo hip / guest (4) / sparkyubum / kyukyu173 / sofyanayunita1 / zal / angel sparkyu / phn19 / dea / dd / readlight / kyuhae / atik1125 / shin ririn1013 / guest (5) / kyuchoco13 / maya kyu / dwi-yomi / annisah563 / aget / jihyunelf / lidyasimatupang2301 / choeunrong / aichanie743 / moebyansz / lily / kyunoi / lee taeni 3 / kyumulan / guest (6) / dindaa / bebbiekyu / imania safitri / riritary9 / jenny hzb / yolyol / hyunnieya11 / kyurong22 / babywuzidy / nagyu331 /diahretno / b baek / devinasurya / webni / kyuyeol / sparkyuelf77 /**


	24. Chapter 24 (sequel)

**SEQUEL of "The Puzzle and The Chance"**

**Ckhevl9806**

**[written by Ara Resyara]**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Brothership, and Family**

**Main Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun / Zhao Gui Xian**

**Kim Kibum as Park Kibum**

**Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo**

**Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

**And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mi**_**ne**_**. I just own the story.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mi**_**ne**_**. **_**Ne**_**ed Review, please?^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"**Kau tahu kenapa penyesalan selalu ada di belakang? Sebab dengan demikian manusia belajar dari kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya. Belajar bahwa kehilangan akan sedemikian sakit seperti yang kau rasakan. Manusia kadang baru bisa menghargai sesuatu setelah terlepas dari genggamanannya."**

.

.

.

_**HEADLJNE NEWS.**_

"_**Siang ini, CEO sekaligus pemilik dari GeoPark Coorporation yaitu Park Younghwan sudah menyelesaikan sidang ketiganya perihal penjatuhan vonis hukuman atas tindakan kriminal yang ia lakukan. Hakim telah memutuskan bahwa Park Younghwan akan dipenjara seumur hidup dan denda sebanyak 55 miliar won serta penutupan seluruh cabang perusahannya atas kejahatannya. Salah satu tindakan kriminal yang paling terparah adalah kasus pengeboman Seoul International Hospital tepat 20 tahun yang lalu. Meledaknya rumah sakit swasta terbesar di Seoul itu adalah karena pihak perusahaan rumah sakit sempat menolak dengan keras penawaran kerja sama kontrak dengan perusahaan GeoPark. Kasus itu juga merupakan kasus kematian terparah di Korea Selatan karena ratusan pasien beserta petugas rumah sakit lainnya tewas mengenaskan. Selain itu, perusahaan GeoPark sendiri dituntut atas penggelapan dana ikatan kontrak oleh 23 perusahaan industri swasta di Korea Selatan yang diduga ada—" **_

_Pip!_

Hannah merasa ada yang menutup kedua matanya sekarang. Sepasang tangan yang lembut dan sebuah usapan tenang di punggung.

"Eommoni sudahlah, hm? Kau sudah menonton berita ini enam kali. Jika kau terus bersedih karena ini, aku akan merasa bersalah pada Jungsoo oppa yang menugaskanku untuk menjagamu."

Kedua tangan yang menutup matanya itu kini basah akibat liquid yang merembes diantaranya. Hannah melepas pelan tangan itu, tangan lembut milik seorang wanita muda dengan perut yang setengah buncit itu. Menantunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sora. Kesedihan yang kurasakan ini adalah rasa sedih yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun. Aku memikirkannya dan juga mengkhawatirkannya sekarang." Lirih ibu beranak empat itu.

Kang Sora atau lebih tepatnya Park Sora, istri dari Jungsoo itu mengangguk paham. Ia tentu saja mengerti bagaimana perasaan adik ipar terkecil sekaligus _maknae_ dari keluarga Park itu.

Kyuhyun belum pulang selama 18 hari penuh. Ia lembur di kantornya sekarang karena ia menjadi jaksa utama atas kasus ayahnya dan tentu saja ia betul-betul sibuk di kantor pengadilan untuk membantu mengurus kasus yang bukan perkara mudah itu. Bahkan Donghae yang merupakan kepala polisi juga sama sibuknya dengan si bungsu yang membuat ia sama-sama lembur di kantor. Sora tahu dengan benar bagaimana sibuknya adik iparnya itu sekarang. Bukan masalah kesibukannya tapi tentang bagaimana beratnya Kyuhyun harus menuntut ayah kandungnya didepan matanya sendiri. Di dunia ini, sebenci apapun seorang anak terhadap orang tuanya, ia tidak akan pernah membawa kebencian itu hingga terbenam dalam seluruh darahnya. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun.

Karena setegas apapun Kyuhyun yang menuntut vonis kejahatan ayahnya, tidak ada yang tahu betapa hatinya juga turut sakit ketika melakukannya. Semua ini bukan hanya keprofesionalitas profesinya, melainkan mengenai asa dan keadilan yang selama ini menjadi penantian panjang para keluarga korban ledakan rumah sakit Seoul itu.

"Eommoni, hari ini Jungsoo oppa akan pulang malam karena ada pertemuan dengan rektor dan para dekan di universitasnya, ia juga akan menemui menteri pendidikan besok. Sedangkan hari ini adalah jadwalku untuk cek kandungan ke—"

"Ayo kita pergi." Sorot mata Hannah berubah menjadi lebih baik. Sora tersenyum kecil, setidaknya ia tidak akan lagi melihat mertuanya itu bersedih. Kehadiran calon buah hatinya mampu menepis kesedihan Hannah.

Mantan istri dari CEO perusahaan GeoPark yang baru saja divonis hukuman penjara itu masih bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya dengan baik. Beruntung saja Jungsoo sudah menikah, jadi wanita berumur setengah abad itu tidak merasakan kesepian maupun kesedihan yang terlalu larut.

Meski Sora adalah anggota keluarga baru disini, namun ia juga mengetahui semua cerita mengenai rumitnya kehidupan keluarga Park di masa lalu. Apalagi ia juga seorang wanita, calon ibu dan juga seorang anak, maka ia juga merasakan bagaimana kesedihan Hannah sepanjang hidupnya dan penderitaan si kembar selama ini.

_Karena Sora mengetahui semuanya dan ia hanya bisa berharap suami beserta para adik iparnya akan baik-baik saja. Begitupun dengan Hannah. Karena ia juga yang merasakan semuanya, ia juga berharap bahwa keempat putranya akan selalu baik-baik saja._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae menelungkupkan seluruh wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya di meja. Ia mengabaikan suara kantor kepolisian yang begitu ramai itu. Termasuk dengan dinginnya minuman kaleng yang tiba-tiba berada diatas lehernya.

Hari ini, tugas mereka selesai. Selama dua minggu penuh, baik Donghae atau Changmin ditugaskan untuk melakukan penjagaan dan perlindungan ketat selama persidangan Younghwan. Mereka juga yang melakukan penyelidikan khusus atas perintah para jaksa dan hakim terkait pengumpulan saksi. Beruntung saja, kasus Younghwan merupakan kasus yang sudah diselesaikan dengan rapih oleh si jaksa pintar, Kyuhyun. berkatnya, mereka hanya perlu melakukan penyelidikan biasa dan penjagaan ketat saja karena Kyuhyun memang sudah mengungkap kasus ini selama dua tahun lamanya.

"Hari yang melelahkan, ya?" Changmin menaikkan kakinya diatas meja, dengan santai ia menenggak minuman yang sama seperti Donghae.

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, sambil memandang aneh minuman rasa jeruk di tangannya. Matanya memerah dan wajahnya kusam, lebih kusam dari seragam polisinya.

"Aku tahu kau berada diantara kurang tidur dan menangis diam-diam, hyung."

Changmin masih tidak digubris, ia merengut kesal. "Kau mengabaikanku, Donghae hyung!"

Donghae terkekeh pelan melihat betapa imutnya Changmin sekarang, tanpa sadar memasang wajah aegyo dengan pangkat inspektur polisi yang ia pegang. Dengan gemas, ia mengacak rambut bawahannya yang tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Tetaplah bersikap seperti ini, Changmin-ah. Karena si kembar sudah tumbuh dewasa, mereka jarang lagi merajuk atau manja pada kakaknya. Hanya kau kini yang bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

"Yak! Kau menganggapku sebagai anak kecil, hah?! Kau lupa? Aku pernah memukul rahangmu hingga bergeser dan kita hanya berbeda satu pangkat disini!" Changmin kembali merengut tak terima. "Lagipula, aku lebih tinggi darimu!"

"Hmm. Tapi kau lahir di tahun yang sama dengan adik-adikku, jika kau ingat."

"Terserah!" Changmin mendecak sebal, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Donghae yang terhibur atas tingkah kekanak-kanakannya.

Namun belum ada satu menit, si pria yang lebih tinggi kembali lagi ke meja Donghae dengan raut muka sebalnya.

"Aku belum membayar minumanmu di kasir. Bayar sendiri! Aku tidak jadi mentraktirmu, hyung!"

"Yak! Kau pelit sekali, sih! Hei Sersan Mayor Jung Changmin! Aku tidak bawa uang!"

Donghae dan Changmin sendiri, masih sama layaknya kucing dan anjing yang bertengkar. Delapan tahun ini, tidak ada yang berubah diantara mereka. Meski Donghae tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya karena sang ayah yang harus dijebloskan ke penjara, namun anak kedua dari Park bersaudara itu bisa mengatasinya dengan baik.

_Karena Donghae mengetahui semuanya dan ia baik-baik saja._

.

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul, 20:00 KST**_

.

Kyuhyun terus memasang senyum andalannya ketika beberapa pejabat serta petugas kejaksaan mengucapkan kalimat selamat, semoga sukses, dan yang lainnya. Hari ini, ia akan pulang ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun sendiri selama 18 hari ini menginap di apartemen yang dekat di kantor kejaksaan dan kantor pengadilan. Ia tidak pulang ke rumah ibunya untuk sementara karena kasus perkara ayahnya membuat ia disibukkan oleh segalanya.

Namun, Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum tenang sekarang. Beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika sang ayah akhirnya dimasukkan ke dalam jeruji besi, ia memang sempat berpamitan dan menangis diam-diam. Meski tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa ia adalah anak kandung dari pria yang menjadi pelaku yang ia tuntut di meja hijau, Kyuhyun tetap berupaya untuk menguatkan hatinya. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tegar dan mengusung nama keadilan setinggi mungkin.

Sekarang, Kyuhyun sedang berjalan ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya. Namun matanya kosong, ia teringat mengenai pembicaraannya dengan Donghae beberapa saat yang lalu.

_Donghae menepuk bahunya, membuat Kyuhyun hampir terkena serangan jantung lagi. Salahnya juga yang berdiri diam tanpa melakukan apapun di ruangannya._

"_Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau tidak menuntut Appa terhadap kasus pembunuhan Harabeoji dan juga kasus penganiayaan kau dan Kibum delapan tahun yang lalu? Lalu bagaimana dengan kau juga yang nyaris tewas dalam ledakan rumah sakit itu? Apa kau tidak ingat tentang pembunuhan berencana itu? Kibum kehilangan seluruh ingatannya secara permanen akibat pukulan benda tumpul di kepalanya hingga koma. Bahkan kau juga terluka parah dan berujung koma. Apa kau tidak melakukannya atas dasar kasihan?"_

"_Kibum hyung masih hidup, hanya ingatannya yang mati. Aku juga sudah memaafkan Appa. Tapi jika kau ingin Appa divonis hukuman mati, maka aku akan melakukannya, hyung." Singkatnya dengan tegas._

_Donghae langsung memeluk Kyuhyun yang membuat si bungsu terkejut. "Tidak. Aku berterima kasih padamu karena sikap heroikmu untuk tetap memproses semua perkara itu saja pasti sudah sangat berat bagimu. Aku menghargai segala usahamu dan pemahaman bahwa keadilan tetap harus ditegakkan. Gomawo. Aku bangga padamu, nae dongsaeng."_

_Kyuhyun tidak membalas pelukan itu dan perkataan kakak keduanya itu, ia memejamkan matanya._

"_Delapan belas hari yang berat, hm? Kau jaksa yang hebat, tahu? harusnya kau lihat berita di TV. Masyarakat memuji kehebatanmu yang membuka kembali kasus ledakan rumah sakit itu setelah sempat ditutup selama 20 tahun ini." Donghae menepuk-nepuk kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya tertunduk di bahunya._

"_Aku tahu umurmu sudah 24 tahun. Tapi kau tetap adik kecilku. Disini sepi, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan imejmu. Menangislah."_

_Setelah kalimat itu meluncur, Kyuhyun benar-benar menangis hebat di pelukan sang kakak. Donghae sendiri hanya tertawa kecil karena Kyuhyun masih punya sikap yang menggemaskan. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan seragamnya yang bercampur dengan keringat, air mata dan… ingus. Baiklah, lupakan yang terakhir._

"_Tidak apa-apa… semuanya akan baik-baik saja."_

_Setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan tangisnya, Donghae membantu membersihkan wajah tampan yang kini tampak kacau dan berantakan itu. Mata merah dan sembab, hidung berair dan rambut berantakan. Sempurna!_

"_Seragammu lebih kacau dari wajahku sekarang, hyung."_

_Donghae terkekeh. "Aku akan mencucinya tujuh kali untuk membersihkan bakterinya." Kyuhyun langsung bersungut kesal mendengarnya, Donghae kembali tertawa. "Segeralah pulang ke rumah. Aku masih ada urusan di kantor. Kau lupa, ya? Eomma merindukan anak bungsunya dan… kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada kembaranmu. Aku yakin ia akan menuntut penjelasan padamu."_

_Kyuhyun meniup poninya sebal. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan Kibum? Meskipun Kibum tidak mengingat sedikitpun bagian masa lalunya, namun ia pasti mendengar soal media yang menyebarkan berita mengenai hubungan perusahaan ShiftCore yang sudah menghancurkan perusahaan Geopark. Apalagi Kibum adalah seorang CEO. Astaga._

"_Baiklah. Aku pulang duluan, hyung."_

Kyuhyun mencoba menarik nafas panjang guna membersihkan udara penat di paru-parunya. Ia sudah berada di depan mobil berwarna silver miliknya dan ia melupakan fakta bahwa sepertinya kunci mobilnya tertinggal di toilet saat ia sedang membasuh muka.

"Ah, sial." Kyuhyun sungguh penat sekarang. Kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mual. Ia malas kembali ke toilet namun ia khawatir kunci itu akan hilang dan—

**TIN!**

Kyuhyun sangat ingin mengumpat sekarang. Ia bersyukur pada sebuah fakta bahwa jantungnya sudah sembuh jadi ia tidak terkena serangan lagi. Suara klakson mobilnya betul-betul mengagetnya.

Oh, tunggu. Suara klakson dari mobilnya. Mobilnya?

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi dikejutkan dengan lampu mobilnya yang menyala dan sekarang jendela sebelah kirinya terbuka. Ia kini bisa melihat jelas siapa orang yang seenaknya saja mengendarai mobilnya.

Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Mobilnya berhantu atau mobilnya dicuri.

"YAK!" Kyuhyun cepat-cepat masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk disamping kursi pengemudi. Untung saja mobil itu berjalan lambat.

"Kibum hyung! Kau sedang apa disini? Bagaimana bisa kau menemukan kunci mobilku? Ada urusan apa kau datang ke kantor kejaksaan? Kenapa—"

Kyuhyun langsung terdiam ketika melihat raut wajah kakaknya yang berbeda seperti biasanya. Ah, benar kata Donghae. Hal ini pasti terjadi. Momen dimana akan ada pihak yang terpaksa menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kibum hyung? Apa kau—"

"Eomma pernah mengatakan padaku agar aku jangan pernah menanyakan soal siapa ayahku, delapan tahun yang lalu, seminggu setelah aku sadar dari koma. Aku menuruti perintahnya hingga detik ini aku tidak pernah menyinggung apapun yang berkaitan dengan Appa. Aku… a-aku memang tidak ingat satu hal apapun mengenai siapa dia, bagaimana wajahnya, bagaimana suaranya dan apakah aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Saat itu aku tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi sebelum aku melihat di TV, Koran dan internet mengenai berita penangkapan seseorang bernama Park Younghwan."

"Kibum hyung—"

"Diam. Aku tidak menyuruhmu bicara, Jaksa Park." Kyuhyun langsung merinding mendengar nada dingin itu.

Kibum menggit bibir bawahnya, lalu memejamkan matanya. Tanpa sadar bahwa air mata merembes di celah kelopak matanya.

"_**Bum hyung, aku ingin minta bantuan padamu sebagai seorang CEO. Ini yang terakhir, aku janji."**_

"_**Apakah ini berkaitan dengan perusahaan Geopark lagi?"**_

"_**Ya… kali ini, aku ingin kau memastikan bahwa perusahaan itu akan bangkrut, Bum hyung…"**_

"_**Memangnya kasus siapa yang sedang kau tangani, Kyu?"**_

"_**Kasus… uh.. kasus CEO perusahaan itu yang melakukan korupsi. Ya, korupsi. Makanya kau harus membantuku, karena ia merugikan banyak uang Negara."**_

Kibum menghentakkan tangannya pada setir mobil.

"Sekarang aku paham betul mengapa kau terus meminta padaku untuk menghancurkan perusahaan GeoPark. Kau memanfaatkan posisiku sebagai CEO ShiftCore. Kau juga memanfaatkan aku yang tanpa ingatan ini untuk menghancurkan Appa. Kau, eomma, Jungsoo hyung bahkan Donghae hyung terus menutupi fakta bahwa selama ini Appa menyembunyikan banyak kejahatan. Kau membohongiku sekan-akan aku adalah anak kecil yang rapuh. Kau berbohong, kau membohongi banyak hal dariku."

"Berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya, hyu—"

"Kau membohongi semuanya. Semua hal yang seharusnya kuketahui!"

Kibum tiba-tiba menjalankan mobil Kyuhyun dan keluar dari parkiran, ia juga menggunakan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Kyuhyun kembali dibuat terkejut lagi karena ia baru tahu jika Kibum bisa menyetir bahkan ia bisa mengebut. Setahunya, Kibum bahkan belum membuat SIM dan tidak bisa menyetir (karena hilang ingatan).

"Kibum hyung, pelankan kecepatannya!"

"Hyung, Sora noona belum melahirkan keponakan kita, Donghae hyung belum mengenalkan calon istrinya, dan kita belum menikah! Bahkan aku belum menemukan perempuan cantik! Aku juga belum datang ke konser SNSD dan Changmin punya hutang padaku—Jangan mengebut! Yak!"

"Hyung!"

_**CKITT!**_

Kibum menghentikan mobilnya ketika mereka melewati taman kota. Keduanya terengah-engah. Kyuhyun menatap saudara kembarnya yang sudah pasti mengendarai dengan penuh emosi itu. Masih beruntung mereka –dan juga mobil— tidak kenapa-kenapa.

"Apa lihat-lihat, hah?!"

"Bum hyung! A-aku akan menjelaskannya, oke? Dengar—"

_**Blam!**_

Pintu mobilnya tertutup, Kibum bahkan tidak memberi kesempatan apapun dan pergi setelah ia mendapat taksi.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun mengacak kasar rambutnya. Ia semakin frustasi karena sekarang kembarannya ngambek. Atau katakanlah, Kibum ketika marah sungguh mengerikan.

Kyuhyun langsung pindah ke kursi kemudi, namun belum sempat ia menjalankan lagi mobilnya, kepalanya malah berdenyut dan pandangannya memburam. Kemudian ia meraba-raba ponselnya dan memfokuskan pandangannya, menekan speed dial angka 4 dengan cepat.

"Halo, Changmin-ah? Aku… ingin minta tolong. Bisakah kau ikuti kemana Kibum pergi? Kau ikuti saja GPSnya."

Setelah mendengar pengiyaan Changmin, Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya dan bersandar sejenak. Ia meraba dahi dan lehernya lalu memijat pelipisnya.

"Ini bahkan bukan musim dingin tapi aku terkena demam."

Kyuhyun memukul pelan setirnya, ia berusaha mengumpulkan konsentrasinya untuk menyetir lagi. Namun tubuh dan hatinya tetap tidak bisa tenang untuk sebentar. Hatinya merasa buruk pada Kibum, ia yakin kakaknya itu merasa sangat kecewa.

_**Karena Kyuhyun dan Kibum telah mengetahui semuanya namun mereka tetap tidak bisa untuk baik-baik saja.**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahh… hah! Oke. Kibum , dimana anak itu?"

Lalu disinilah Changmin, di sebuah klub yang berada tak jauh dari pusat kota Seoul. Selama satu jam penuh ia mencari Kibum hingga kepayahan. Ia sudah menduga bahwa orang yang frustasi pasti akan berada di klub dan ia akan mabuk dan ternyata dugaannya memang tepat.

"Cranberry juice." Setelah menyebutkan pesanannya, Changmin kemudian menggeser tempat duduknya ke dekat Kibum yang tengah menenggak minuman jenis champagne. Changmin sendiri tidak memesan minuman beralkohol, ia masih ingat dengan posisinya di kepolisian. Dalam hati, ia mengakui bahwa klub atau bar benar-benar tempat yang berisik.

"Berikan aku satu botol lagi."

"Kau kuat sekali dengan alkohol, eh?" Changmin membuka pembicaraan hingga Kibum menoleh padanya. Kibum tampak tidak terkejut sama sekali atas kedatangannya, ia malah tersenyum sinis.

"Kyuhyun atau Donghae hyung?" Kibum bersuara, tapi Changmin tidak mendengarnya karena terlalu berisik. "Kyuhyun atau Donghae hyung? Diantara kedua itu, siapa yang menyuruhmu mengikuti aku?"

Changmin terkekeh. Kibum sungguh pintar. "Kyuhyun. Ia mungkin khawatir mengenai imejmu sebagai CEO yang bisa saja jatuh ketika kau ketahuan mabuk sampai pingsan disini."

"Aku bersama dengan supir, tenang saja. Aku tidak bisa mabuk dengan mudah karena minuman ini. Pergilah, Jung." Kibum menuangkan gelasnya lagi namun Changmin merebutnya. Namun Kibum lebih cepat mengambil gelasnya lagi lalu menenggaknya cepat.

"Jangan ikut campur, Jung Changmin!"

Changmin kembali merebut gelas Kibum dan membuat pria itu marah. Ketika Kibum berniat meminta gelas lagi pada bartender, Changmin menahan tangannya.

"Kau dan Kyuhyun terpisah selama 11 tahun sejak usia 6 tahun karena ledakan rumah sakit itu. Kyuhyun terluka parah hingga koma lalu ia dirawat namun karena Kyuhyun amnesia dan penyakit jantungnya mengkhawatirkan jadi ia diangkat sebagai anak oleh orang tuaku, lalu kami tinggal di New York. Hae hyung tinggal bersama ibumu di Jepang, dan kau sendiri bersama Jungsoo hyung dan ayahmu tinggal di Seoul. Kalian bertemu karena sebuah ketidaksengajaan di Osaka sebelas tahun kemudian, lalu…" Changmin jadi grogi karena Kibum menatapnya intens.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kejadian persisnya karena ketika kalian dipertemukan lagi di Seoul. Yang pasti, kalian mengalami musibah hingga kakek kalian meninggal."

Kibum diam. Bahkan ketika ia mendapat gelasnya lagi dan menuangkan lagi minumannya. "Mengapa ayahku melakukan itu? Ia menjadi pelaku utama atas ledakan rumah sakit itu, katanya hanya karena pihak rumah sakit tidak mau menjalani kerjasama dengan GeoPark. Kenapa juga kami terpisah selama 11 tahun lamanya?"

"The Key, aku memang tidak pernah mengerti apakah gelar The Key itu tapi konon katanya orang yang dituliskan mendapatnya akan menjadi ahli waris keluarga Park, dan… gelar itu akan diberikan dari kakekmu pada Kyuhyun namun karena sejak kecil ia lemah dan sakit-sakitan, ayahmu menjadi benci terhadapnya. Gelar itu kemudian diberikan padamu. Ah… asal kau tahu, sebenarnya Kyuhyun dan ayahku yang seorang dokter merupakan salah satu korban terluka juga dari ledakan rumah sakit itu."

"Uhk! Uhuk uhuk!" Kibum langsung tersedak dan menutup mulutnya dengan tisu setelah mendengar semua itu. Changmin membantu memijat tengkuknya.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Alasan mengapa selama delapan tahun ini, keluargamu secara apik menyembunyikan semuanya darimu ketika tahu bahwa kau kehilangan seluruh ingatanmu secara total. Mereka takut kau akan tertekan dan—"

"Ti-tidak! Uhuk.. uhuk! Kau bercanda, Jung Changmin. K-kau— uhuk-uhuk!" Kibum semakin batuk lalu kemudian berlari ke toilet sambil memukul dadanya berulang kali. Changmin sendiri langsung mengikutinya.

Ketika di toilet, Kibum memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya dan mengerang kesakitan. Tangannya mencengkram kepalanya sendiri. Sekarang, Changmin sungguh menyesal melaksanakan perintah dari Kyuhyun untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Kibum karena… keadaan anak itu betul-betul mengkhawatirkan.

Selesai muntah, kini Kibum jatuh terduduk karena tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya yang lemas. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. Ia pasrah saja ketika Changmin menyentuh dahi dan memeriksa nadinya. Raut wajah lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu berubah menjadi khawatir karena denyut nadinya saja cukup lemah.

"Kita ke rumah sakit, ya? Wajahmu pucat dan dingin sekali!" lalu Kibum menggeleng kuat. Ia semakin kesakitan.

Changmin baru ingat jika ibunya –Hyejin— adalah dokter dan kebetulan ibunya sedang menginap di rumah Hannah. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera memapah Kibum dan membawanya kesana.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul, 22:00 KST**

.

"Yeobo, itu mobilnya Kyuhyun, kan?" Tanya Sora. Jungsoo yang penasaran, ia melihat dari balik gorden ada mobil berwarna silver memasuki garasi rumah.

"Benar, itu pasti Kyuhyun. akhirnya ia pulang juga." timpal Hannah dan Hyejin yang sedang berbincang.

"Ini sudah pukul 10 malam, tumben sekali Kyuhyun pulang kesini. Biasanya ia akan pulang ke apartemennya jika sudah malam." Donghae yang sedang makan tteokboki, ikut berbicara.

_**TIIIINNNNNN!**_

Selang beberapa menit, Kyuhyun tidak kunjung keluar dari mobilnya. Malah berikutnya terdengar suara klakson mobil yang sangat panjang.

"Aish! Kenapa bocah itu menekan klakson seperti itu, sih?! Kyuhyun pabbo!" protes Donghae.

Suara itu telah berhenti, namun mobil silver itu masih menyala dan Kyuhyun masih tidak keluar juga. Antara kesal dan penasaran, Jungsoo menghampirinya dan membuka pintu mobil.

"Hei, Kyu! Kau ini sebenarnya sedan ap— yak! Kyuhyun!"

Jungsoo terkejut bukan main ketika kepala Kyuhyun terkulai lemas di setir mobil dengan wajah berkeringat dan pucat. Si bungsu terbatuk-batuk dan sepertinya ia setengah sadar. Dengan sigap, Jungsoo mematikan mesin mobil dan mencabut kuncinya lalu mengangkat Kyuhyun dari situ.

"Hyejin ahjumma! Tolong Kyuhyun!"

Lalu, seisi rumah itu langsung panik bukan main. Mereka semua takut jika penyakit lama Kyuhyun kambuh lagi. Bahkan Hyejin sendiri, ibu angkat Kyuhyun dulu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kalutnya. Namun ia terlihat sedikit tenang karena ia adalah dokter disini.

Hyejin sudah melakukan penangan pertama pada umumnya yaitu mengecek suhu tubuhnya, mengukur detak jantungnya dan menekan-nekan syaraf di telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Bantu aku untuk mengganti bajunya, pakaikan ia piyama dan tolong ambilkan air hangat untuk mengompresnya. Ah ya, tolong kecilkan suhu AC-nya juga."

"Hyejin-ah, Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, bukan? Apakah jantungnya kambuh lagi?"

Hyejin tersenyum menenangkan. "Tidak. Tapi ia terkena shock ringan hingga ia pingsan. Suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi dan perutnya agak kembung, aku rasa dia belum makan apapun jadi asam lambungnya naik. Kyuhyun pasti kelelahan dan tidak makan dan beristirahat dengan baik."

"Tekanan darahnya juga rendah. Kyuhyun terlalu memforsir tenaganya dan tidak ingat batas lelahnya."

"Pantas saja saat kutemui di kantor kejaksaan, wajahnya pucat sekali! Dia membuatku sakit kepala sekarang. Kenapa dia tidak pulang dengan taksi saja, sih? Dia mengendarai mobil dengan keadaan seperti itu?! Bocah ini gila atau apa, eh?!" Donghae memukul-mukul ujung selimut Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ya. Kibum ada dimana? Ia masih di kantornya?" Tanya Hannah.

_**BRAK!**_

"YAK! SIAPAPUN BANTU AKU! EOMMA, KIBUM PINGSAN!"

Suara Changmin yang menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru rumah membuat Hyejin dan Jungsoo keluar kamar. Di ambang pintu, Changmin sedang menggendong Kibum di punggungnya.

"Bawa dia ke kamar, Changmin. Cepat!"

Fakta pertama, seluruh penghuni rumah kembali panik untuk yang kedua kalinya. Fakta kedua, suara Changmin yang membahana tadi mampu mengalahkan nada tinggi dari _maknae_ grup boyband Super Junior yang sekarang sedang naik daun dan suara tingginya juga hampir menyamai _maknae_ boyband TVXQ yang merupakan pemilik _highnote_ paling tinggi di Korea. Baiklah, lupakan yang terakhir.

"Apa Kibum mabuk?" Changmin lalu mengiyakan dan menjelaskan semua kejadian di bar tadi. Kibum sendiri dibaringkan di samping Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak minum ketika lambungnya sedang kosong. Tolong ganti juga bajunya dengan piyama." Jelas Hyejin.

Jungsoo memijat keningnya. Si kembar selalu saja membuat kesalahan dan mengkhawatirkan disaat yang bersamaan.

_Itu karena Jungsoo mengetahui semuanya. Namun diantara mereka, tidak ada yang baik-baik saja._

.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul, 06:35 KST**

.

Kibum menggeliat pelan. Cahaya dari jendela membuat ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang. Setelah mengumpulkan nyawanya, ia mencoba duduk diantara sakit kepala yang masih melanda sejak malam.

Oh, ya. Sejak malam.

Kibum menoleh, ia mendapati Kyuhyun masih tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan tenang. Posisinya tidak berubah, anak itu betul-betul polos ketika tidur.

Tunggu.

"Kenapa aku satu ranjang dengannya?!" Kibum memeriksa keadaan dimana ia berada, kamar Kyuhyun. Ia ingin turun namun mengernyit sakit ketika sebuah selang menusuk lengan kirinya. Infuse. Ia melihat ke lengan Kyuhyun dan ternyata hanya dirinya yang diinfuse.

"Kau sudah sadar? Apa masih terasa pusing?" Jungsoo membawa nampan berisi mangkuk berisi sup yang mengepulkan uapnya. Wangi menyerbak ke seluruh ruangan. "Sebentar, aku akan memanggil Hyejin ahjumma untuk mencabut infuse mu."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" gumam Kibum. Ketika berhasil mengingatnya, Kibum merutuk dirinya sendiri. "Bodoh. Changmin bodoh. Kyuhyun bodoh. Semuanya bodoh."

Kibum berjengit kaget ketika kasur di sebelahnya bergoyang. Kyuhyun sedang berusaha duduk, sedangkan Kibum hanya melihatnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, appo~" Kyuhyun meremas kepalanya yang juga sakit. Handuk kompresan yang tadi di dahinya jatuh.

Kibum refleks menempelkan punggung tangannya pada saudaranya itu. "Kau masih demam."

Kyuhyun dan Kibum sekarang malah bengong, seolah-olah nyawa belum terkumpul, masih terlarut dalam mimpi dan—

Buk! Kibum memukul Kyuhyun dengan dua bantal sekaligus.

"Yak!"

"Aku benar-benar membencimu, Kyuhyun." Kibum lalu melepaskan infuse nya yang untungnya saja sudah habis. Ia beranjak keluar kamar Kyuhyun sedikit tergopoh-gopoh.

"Kibum hyung! Yak!"

Namun Kyuhyun tidak menyangka karena itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang menyakitkan sekaligus kalimat terakhir dari seorang Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima hari.

Delapan hari.

Dua minggu.

Satu bulan.

46 hari.

Hampir dua bulan.

Sekali lagi, hampir dua bulan. Semenjak kejadian dimana Kibum mendengar semua penjelasan mengenai masa lalunya, kini Kibum berubah total termasuk dengan sikap serta kesehariannya. Kibum mulai berbicara singkat dan seperlunya saja, ia juga mulai jarang pulang ke rumah karena ia sudah membeli sebuah apartemen sebagai pelariannya, Kibum juga bahkan tidak lagi melakukan banyak aktifitas di rumah saat libur. Ia beralasan sedang lembur atau di luar kota, kadang ia mengenakan alasan pangkatnya sebagai CEO membuat ia semakin sibuk dari waktu ke waktu. Kibum betul-betul enggan untuk berada di rumah.

Alasannya hanya satu. Yaitu Kyuhyun, adik kembarnya sendiri. Entah kenapa, ia begitu kecewa dengannya. Sudut hatinya tidak bisa menerima bahwa selama ini saudara sedarahnya sendiri yang memperlakukannya seolah-olah seperti kapas yang rapuh. Kibum memang hilang ingatan, namun ia tidak bisa menerima fakta bahwa ia akan selalu disembunyikan dari semua kebenaran yang ada.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak sama seperti kakak kembarnya. Ia masih sibuk seperti biasa namun ia lebih sering berada di rumah, berharap jika tiba-tiba Kibum akan datang ke rumah sehingga ia bisa menjelaskan sesuatu atau menemui kakaknya itu. Sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak berani mendatangi apartemen kakaknya itu. Sebelum menginjakkan kakinya saja, ia sudah diusir dan ia kapok untuk kembali. jadi yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu. Ya, menunggu agar Kibum mau mendengar alasannya dan menunggu Kibum memaafkannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kyuhyun tahu tindakannya salah. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah berniat untuk balas dendam karena dulu ia pernah berada di posisi yang sama seperti Kibum ketika kehilangan ingatan dan tidak mengetahui segalanya.

Rumah semakin sepi. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu karena Jungsoo dan Sora masih disana dan belum memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah rumah, begitu juga Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang pulang ke rumah setiap tiga atau empat hari sekali saja. Kibum sendiri? Entahlah. Lelaki yang satu itu sulit ditebak.

Hingga pada suatu sore yang mendung, Kibum yang merupakan CEO paling muda sepanjang sejarah bisnis di Seoul itu kini sedang kerepotan. Ia tampak sibuk mengurus berkas bersama Kang Seulgi sekretarisnya, ketika ia selesai dengan urusannya dan berniat untuk pulang ke apartemen, ia melupakan sesuatu.

"Aish!"

"Yeoboseyo? Sekretaris Kang, tolong periksa meja di kantorku dan cari kunci mobilku. Sepertinya aku meninggalkannya disana. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah menemukannya." Kibum memutus panggilannya. Ia menunggu sekretarisnya itu dengan sabar di pintu masuk parkir perusahaan.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian ketika sebuah mobil hitam yang ia kenal melintas didepannya, Kibum tersentak kaget. Plat mobil itu sangat dikenalnya. Itu mobilnya!

"Yak! Pencuri!" Kibum berlari cepat dan meraih pintu sebelah kanan, berusaha untuk masuk. Beruntung saja mobil itu berjalan lambat, atau mungkin sengaja dilambatkan.

Kibum terengah-engah dan hampir saja mencekik pria dengan masker hitam yang mengendarai mobilnya itu.

"Kau tahu jika kau bermain-main dengan orang yang salah, anak muda. Aku adalah seorang CEO disini. Darimana kau dapatkan—"

"Aku dapatkan kunci mobilmu dari sekretarismu sendiri, tuan CEO Park Kibum yang terhormat."

Kibum memutar bola matanya kesal ketika orang itu membuka maskernya. Ia semakin marah dan menatap tajam orang itu.

"Ambil saja mobilku! Aku akan pulang dengan supir." Kibum lalu membuka pintu mobilnya, namun terkunci.

"Kyuhyun! Apa maumu, hah? Berhenti main-main!"

Lelaki bermasker hitam itu, Kyuhyun. Ia juga mendesah kesal. "Siapa yang bermain-main, eh? Justru kau yang bermain kucing-kucingan denganku, bersembunyi di tempat lain dan menghindariku. Aku tidak peduli jika kau membenciku atau tidak dan kau boleh saja menghindariku seperti itu. Tapi kau keterlaluan, hyung. Kau egois karena kau juga menghindari eomma dan hyungdeul. Mereka tidak bersalah! Akulah yang menyuruh mereka untuk bungkam mulut semenjak kau sadar dari koma saat itu!"

"Aku tidak pernah berniat balas dendam, hyung. Tapi… kita impas sekarang! Aku juga pernah mengalami amnesia dan semuanya membohongiku selama 11 tahun lamanya. Bahkan, aku tidak diberitahu melainkan aku mencari tahu, lalu saat itu masalah keluarga kita belum selesai. Kita sama, Bum hyung. Bisakah kau berhenti seperti ini?"

Kibum memejamkan matanya, berusaha tidak mencerna kalimat Kyuhyun. "Setidaknya saat itu ingatanmu kembali, Kyu. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak bisa lagi mendapat semua ingatan itu kembali. Aku juga sudah melakukan terapi kognitif, hypnosis, dan terapi lainnya untuk mendapatkan masa laluku lagi. Aku sungguh tersiksa, Kyuhyun. Aku juga ingin mengetahui semuanya tapi aku merasa menjadi orang bodoh disini!"

"Aku… aku bahkan merasa bodoh sekarang karena pria bernama Park younghwan itu… aku ingin tahu kenapa aku harus sampai dibohongi untuk tidak mengetahui semua ini. semua hal yang seharusnya aku ketahui."

Keduanya berhenti adu mulut ketika Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya berulang, Kibum tampak khawatir namun ia berusaha tidak peduli. Lalu, Kyuhyun memukul tangannya ke setir berusaha mengikis emosi yang memuncak.

"Kibum hyung…"

"Asalkan kau tahu. Ini bukan soal ingatanmu yang menghilang permanen. Tapi ini soal akalmu dan seluruh pikiranmu saat ini yang menolak semua ingatan masa lalu itu untuk kembali. Kau mengalami amnesia sekaligus trauma yang membuat pikiranmu sendiri akan menolak rangkaian masa lalu itu untuk kembali. Sekeras apapun usahamu untuk mengembalikannya, itu akan percuma karena kau sendiri yang secara tak langsung menolak ingatanmu untuk kembali."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Kini, Kyuhyun menjalankan mobil Kibum menuju ke suatu tempat. Tidak ada lagi perbincangan apapun diantara keduanya.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Turunkan aku sekarang, Kyuhyun!"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Kyuhyun masih fokus menyetir.

"Aish! Mati saja kau!" umpat Kibum.

"Ya. Silakan bunuh saja aku. Maka kau akan menemukan berita tentang seorang CEO yang membunuh jaksa dan ternyata diketahui bahwa keduanya adalah saudara sedarah."

Kibum tidak berkutik. Mereka kembali diam ketika mobil memasuki pelataran suatu tempat yang asing.

Rumah Tahanan Masyarakat.

Kibum berjengit heran karena Kyuhyun membawanya kesini.

"Aku sendiri sulit untuk menjelaskannya padamu. Jadi aku mempersilakanmu untuk mengetahui semua yang ingin kau ketahui dan mengapa kau pantas untuk 'dibohongi' demi kebaikanmu, hyung."

Kyuhyun telah memarikirkan mobil, ia membuka pintu di sisi kanan namun Kibum masih diam saja. Sedikit jengah, Kyuhyun menarik pelan lengan kakaknya itu dan mereka kemudian melangkah pada salah satu sel penjara yang cukup ramai.

"Kyuhyun, Kibum, akhirnya kalian datang juga. Kalian lama sekali, sih."

Kibum kembali dibuat heran karena kedua kakak tertuanya serta sang ibu ada disana menunggu di ruang tunggu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Jungsoo mengacak gemas rambut Kibum yang sepertinya masih belum menyadari apapun. "Kami? Berkunjung, tentu saja. Sekarang giliranmu."

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak banyak bicara, ia kemudian duduk disamping ibunya. Lalu, Donghae yang merupakan polisi yang bertugas disana membawa Kibum untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang disana hanya ada sebuah kursi dan meja serta… seorang pria paruh baya dengan pakaian biru tua khas penjara.

"Temui Appa, Kibum-ah."

Kibum kembali diam ditempatnya setelah pintu tertutup. Pria yang lebih tua didepannya berdiri, menyambutnya sambil tersenyum lembut, kemudian pria itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kibum-ah…"

Akhirnya, Kibum bisa melihatnya lagi. Sosok ayah yang selama ini selalu menjadi pertanyaannya selama 8 tahun terakhir. Sosok ayah yang tidak pernah ia temui lagi setelah kehidupan barunya. Sosok pria yang terakhir Kibum lihat wajahnya menjadi sorotan media dan pusat perhatian ketika ribuan warga Seoul menghujatnya sebagai seorang manusia kejam.

Kibum kembali tidak berkutik ditempatnya, bahkan ketika pria itu menggenggam tangannya sambil menyebut namanya berulang. Sekarang… pria dengan tulisan Park Younghwan di nametag bajunya itu berlutut didepan kakinya, meraungkan kata maaf dan puluhan kalimat bersalah yang menyakitkan dengan selingan tangis yang memilukan.

Kibum hancur, ia benar-benar hancur sekarang. Pemandangan didepannya mengiris hatinya begitu hebat. Ia ikut berlutut, meraih wajah sang ayah.

"Appa… akhirnya. Setelah sekian tahun… Appa… aku bisa bertemu denganmu, ya? Hehehe." Kibum tertawa pelan, namun matanya basah dengan lelehan air mata.

"Kibum-ah… mianhae… maafkan aku. Aku berdosa… maaf…" Younghwan menangis tersedu-sedu, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya, tak berani menatap wajah sang anak. Namun, Kibum berusaha menegakkan tubuh ayahnya lagi.

"Tidak. Berhenti minta maaf. Tidak ada lagi yang harus kau mintakan maaf, Appa. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh…" Kibum memeluk ayahnya, memeluk wajah asing yang kini akan ia ingat selamanya itu. Wajah asing yang mulai sekarang akan disimpan dalam ingatannya yang baru sebagai sosok seorang ayah.

"Mianhae, Appa… aku masih asing mengenalmu sekarang. Aku kehilangan ingatanku ja-jadi—"

"Tidak apa, Kibum-ah… Karma datang padaku. Tuhan menghapuskan segala ingatanmu yang menyakitkan itu agar kau bisa hidup bahagia seperti sekarang. Tuhan menghapuskan segala memori tentang ayahmu ini yang tersisa karena aku tidak pantas dikenang untukmu. Lalu karma juga datang padaku, karena akhirnya semua perbuatan kejiku berakhir ditangan anakku sendiri. Tapi aku tidak menyesalinya, karena aku bangga dengan anak-anakku. Aku bangga denganmu dan juga Kyuhyun…"

Tangisan kedua ayah dan anak itu terdengar hingga diluar ruangan. Suasana ruang tunggu di rumah tahanan itu kembali terasa haru dan sedih. Kyuhyun sendiri berusaha menahan tangisnya, ia kemudian izin untuk ke toilet.

Namun sebelum Kyuhyun pergi, Donghae menahan lengannya dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk ikut masuk. Kyuhyun menolak dan memberontak.

"Sejak persidangan itu, kau belum lagi menemui Appa, ingat? Kalian hanya bertemu di pengadilan saja. Ayolah, Kyu. Masuklah."

"Hyung! Aku tidak bisa… aku yang membuat Appa seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena aku akan merasa bersalah dan—yak!" Kyuhyun memekik keras ketika ia dibawa masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun bahkan belum selesai dengan kalimatnya namun pintu sudah terbuka dan ia ditarik kedalam oleh Kibum sendiri.

"Appa, ini orangnya. Ini anakmu yang paling nakal. Setelah memenjarakanmu, kata Hae hyung dia tidak lagi mengunjungimu. Dia tidak sopan, kan? Anak ini perlu dijewer." Kibum berkata dengan setengah tertawa dan setengah menangis, ia mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun yang masih saja menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aigoo. Anak nakal Appa sekarang sudah jadi jaksa yang hebat dan tangguh, ya?" Younghwan menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memang menahan tangisnya sekuat tenaga kini akhirnya memecahkan tangisnya seperti bayi.

"Mianhae… hiks… Appa.. aku… maaf… hiks…"

Kibum dan Younghwan sekarang benar-benar tertawa sambil menangis karena suara sesegukan tangisan Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti balita yang tidak mau ditinggal ibunya. Antara sedih tapi lucu.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, hm? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, Kyuhyun. Aigoo kau masih si bungsu yang menggemaskan." Younghwan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata Kyuhyun. si bungsu masih menangis sesegukan hingga sulit bicara.

"Appa, aku ingin mengingatkan padamu bahwa usia Kyuhyun sudah 24 tahun dan dia adalah jaksa bermuka stoic yang selalu tampil keren. Aku sudah mengingatkan, ya!" Kibum kembali tertawa.

"Hiks.. kau pabbo, hyung! Usiamu juga sama denganku! Bahkan tangisanmu.. hiks.. terdengar hingga keluar!"

Kyuhyun dan Kibum masih bertengkar. Mereka semakin terlihat lucu dengan bekas air mata yang membekas di wajah masing-masing dan hidung yang memerah. Tapi setelah itu Kibum tiba-tiba memeluk Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf padanya atas salah paham itu. Untuk beberapa saat, mari kita lupakan bahwa keduanya telah menginjak usia diatas 20 tahun.

Younghwan sendiri sesekali tertawa dan menanggapi keduanya. Hatinya terasa begitu pedih sekarang karena dulu ia pernah mencampakkan dan membunuh Kyuhyun yang lemah dulu, menjadikan Kibum sebagai alatnya, menyakiti istrinya dan menelantarkan Donghae dan Jungsoo. Dulu dia adalah orang yang jahat. Sangat jahat. Bahkan ia tidak pantas untuk diberi kesempatan menjadi seorang ayah dan kepala keluarga yang baik. Yonghwan hanya bisa mendekam dibalik jeruji besi untuk menghabiskan sisa umurnya disana.

Menyesal? Bahkan sudah terlalu terlambat untuk memikirkan kata itu. Saat ini, Younghwan bisa melihat dan dikunjungi oleh keluarganya saja ia sudah sangat bersyukur.

"_**Tuhan, aku sungguh berdosa. Aku egois, serakah, dan kejam. Aku terus menggali emas padahal keempat anakku adalah emas yang sebenarnya. Aku terus menjunjung kebahagiaan dari tingginya kekuasaan, padahal kebahagiaanku ada di keluargaku sendiri. Aku ingin dikenal berhasil dengan jabatan kekuasaanku saat itu, padahal menjadi seorang kepala keluarga saja aku sudah gagal. Aku ingin sukses dengan perusahaanku, tapi menjaga keutuhan keluargaku saja tidak bisa."**_

Pintu kembali terbuka, Jungsoo dan Donghae berebut masuk untuk memeluk sang ayah untuk kedua kalinya. Si kembar kembali bertengkar dan ribut karena kedua kakaknya ikut bersikap kekanakan.

Younghwan melempar senyum hangat pada Hannah yang hanya berdiri didepan pintu yang terbuka. Kedua insan yang pernah terkait ikatan pernikahan itu saling memberikan arti tatapan yang dalam. Mata Hannah juga sama terlihat sembab namun ia tetap memandang lembut mantan suaminya itu. (cieeee)

Waktu kunjungan 90 menit yang diberikan pun telah habis. Dengan berat hati, mereka pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan melepas Younghwan untuk masuk lagi dalam rumah tahanannya. Sekarang, Younghwan sudah tampak lebih segar dan tegar karena kunjungan keluarganya seakan memberi energy positif untuk tetap bertahan hidup meneruskan pertanggung jawabannya.

"_**Appa, kami tetap berterimakasih padamu. Kehadiranmu membawa sejuta kekuatan bagi kami."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**EPILOG.**_

.

"HEI KALIAN SEMUA! LIHAT INI! HAHAHAHA!"

Lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Suara Changmin menggelegar di kediaman keluarga Park. Laki-laki kelebihan kalsium itu bersorak senang sambil bergandengan dengan Donghae. Ya, hari ini adalah hari libur nasional jadi seperti biasa keluarga Jung kembali menginap di rumah keluarga Park lagi.

"Aku rasa lebih baik kau ikut casting menjadi vokalis grup atau penyanyi solo, Chwang. Kebetulan SM entertainment sedang membuka audisi. Mereka pasti akan merekrutkanmu dan suara tinggimu yang membahana." Kyuhyun berceletuk sambil memakan kue kering bersama Kibum.

"Ne. Kyuhyun benar."

"Hei hei hei, kalian harus lihat majalah ini. Jungsoo hyung! Kemarilah! Kau pasti akan suka!"

Jungsoo yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya pun mendekat, diikuti oleh si kembar.

"Itu majalah dewasa ya?"

"Lihatlah sampul majalahnya!"

Si kembar memberikan reaksi berlebihan melihat sampul majalah itu. Ya, sampul majalah bulanan Vogue yang menampilkan judul "Empat bersaudara Park yang sukses" itu sukses meyita rasa kagum mereka. Majalah bulanan itu menceritakan tentang kesuksesan perusahaan ShiftCore yang dipimpin oleh CEO muda dan tampan Park Kibum, lalu ada cerita tentang Profesor Park Jungsoo yang dinobatkan menjadi sekretaris Menteri Pendidikan Korea Selatan, lalu Donghae yang diceritakan sebagai polisi ganteng namun memiliki pangkat tertinggi yang mengagumkan, dan tak lupa dengan Kyuhyun sebagai artikel utama disana. Kyuhyun yang diceritakan sebagai jaksa paling sukses yang menyita seluruh perhatian masyarakat karena ia berani dan tegas mengusut kejahatan ayahnya dan membongkar kembali kasus ledakan rumah sakit Seoul itu.

"Kalian ingat dengan wawancara minggu lalu? Itu adalah wawancara untuk majalah ini, tahu!"

Kyuhyun hampir tidak bisa membuka mulutnya dan terus menyerukan 'Wah!', 'Woah, daebak!', 'Wah! Kita keren!', 'Wah! Aku tampan sekali!'.

"Eyy, ada yang paling indah di sampul belakangnya. Lihatlah!" Changmin membalikkan majalah itu.

Pada sampul belakang, terdapat foto Donghae dan Changmin lengkap dengan seragam polisi dan pagkat bintang mereka disana. judulnya adalah "Dua polisi ganteng yang berhasil menyita hati masyarakat".

"Lihat! Aku juga ada di majalah! Jung Changmin ada di majalah! Yeay! Hahaha!"

Changmin bersorak histeris sambil menyanyikan lagu "Mirotic" yang merupakan lagu boyband TVXQ kesukaannya. Donghae dan Kyuhyun juga ikut bernyanyi-nyanyi dan menari lagu "Choki-chokiwa".

"Choki choki chokiwa! Yeay! Hahaha!"

"YAK! Diamlah kalian!" pekik Kibum yang sejak tadi tidak memberikan reaksi berlebihan sengaja berteriak yang membuat suasana kembali sepi.

"Lihat di TV, ada berita tentang kita lagi." Kibum menunjukkan acara TV yang memperlihatkan kelima dari mereka sedang diwawancara dan dipuji atas kesuksesan. Kemudian Kibum meledaklah tawanya karena mereka langsung mendekat dan melihat TV dengan semangat.

"AKU TAMPAN SEKALI!"

"Yaampun! Lihatlah, aku terkenal di kalangan ibu-ibu juga! Daebak!"

"Lihatlah! Fans kita hampir banyak jumlahnya seperti fans boyband Super Junior dan TVXQ itu! Daebak!"

"Eh! Kenapa aku terlihat pendek disana?"

"Aku sungguh CEO yang mempesona."

Dan lain lain. Lupakanlah mereka yang kelewat antusias itu sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Life is like a Puzzle who give us a thousand Chanceand time to arrange or broke it. What would you choose?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE REAL END**

**(ini END beneran, gak ada sequel lagi :p)**

.

.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Aku gatau ini bisa Menuhin ekspetasi kalian atau gak, semoga kalian suka sama sequelnya ya!^^ maaf kalo gak suka sama sequel ini hehe :( Jangan kangen sama FF ini, kalo kangen ya baca ulang aja dari chap awal :')

Aku juga sebenernya kangen sama FF ini, tiap kangen itu pasti aku bacain semua reviews kalian dari awal sampe akhir. Aku gak nyangka FF ini usianya udh 3 tahun haha.

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK SEMUA READERS, REVIEWERS DAN SILENT READERS JUGAA. ARA SAYANG KALIAAANNN :* :') *peluksatusatu* *tebarKyuhyun*

Sequel TOD updatenya nanti ya, tunggu review FF ini temput angka 1500 *dijitakreaders* ampun ampun. Aku pasti update kok, akhir pekan^^

Last, review juseyooo^^


End file.
